Guardians
by Starra Uchiha
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own all my OCs.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **I also realise that I've written the word 'Guardians' quite a few times, so I apologise in advance!**

 **Also, this is the first AU that I've written, so please be nice!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _June, 2002_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at his desk, looking through a load of documents. The Second Wizarding War had only just ended no more than four years ago, and many things were still so raw for people. His heart went out for the people who had lost family members and loved ones. Kingsley had made it his mission to ensure that every fallen Wizard and Witch was given a send-off they deserved. Sighing deeply, Kingsley looked down at the documents. Now, he was dealing with all the rogue Death Eaters, still loyal to Voldemort. Ever since the fall of their Dark Lord, many had renounced their loyalty, like the Malfoys. However, there were others that didn't. The Death Eaters still loyal to Voldemort had been attacking muggles in organised chaos which was very unnerving. He was sending many Auror's after them, but the Death Eaters always seemed to be able to get away in time.

It was hard being the Minister of Magic, especially when dealing with the aftermath of war.

There was a knock on his door, alerting him of someone's presence.

"Enter," Kingsley said, his voice sounding commanding and strong. No one could see him weak otherwise they might try and get him out of office.

The door opened and a man stepped inside. This man was tall and looked to be in his early thirties. He had salt and pepper hair that seemed thick was pushed back. His eyes were a brilliant icy blue and his three piece suite showed he was wealthy.

"Lance, what is it you want?" Kingsley asked, frowning when he sees who it is.

Lance Johnson was an Auror and a very good one. He had been helping Kingsley with the paperwork regarding the Death Eaters and was leading the teams to eliminate them and bring them to justice. Lance was very well respected, seeing as he was trained under Moody himself.

Lance walked further into the room, "I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." He said as his face became grim.

Kingsley waved his hand, indicating to get it over with.

"After interrogating a Death Eater, I've found out that they're planning another uprising," Lance informed him.

This got him Kingsley's full attention.

"What?" Kingsley asked in an incredulous tone. The War had only just ended, and now the Death Eaters were planning another attack. The thought was preposterous, people hadn't got over the Second Wizard War; there couldn't a third so close together.

Lance nodded his head, "Unfortunately yes. It would seem as though Voldemort had a backup plan in case he should fail. He made sure to have a spawn."

Kingsley brought his hands up to rub his temple and he spoke, "Then we need to find this child and eliminate it." The thought of killing a child disgusted him, but if it meant there would be no war in the future then he would do it. There weren't many Auror's who would be willing to do this job either, which was going to make this very difficult.

"The only trouble is, we don't actually know where or who the spawn is," Lance admitted, not looking too happy with this bit of information.

Kingsley stood up and began to pace. This wasn't good news either, and if anyone found out there would be wide state panic. If word got out that Voldemort had a child, every child may come under suspicion. It would become chaotic and the Death Eaters would be able to slip through the cracks.

"This information must not leave this room," Kingsley said, looking to Lance with the most serious face he could muster.

Lance nodded his head, "Of course."

Sighing deeply, Kingsley deflated slightly.

"I do have a suggestion though," Lance said, looking slightly nervous.

Kingsley looked up, "What is it?"

"There is a chance to stop the spawn of Voldemort when it's a teenager and not when it is at full power. There is a very good chance that it will attend Hogwarts." Lance suggested.

Kingsley took a seat at his desk once more, interest on his face. "You'll need to explain more."

Lance nodded his head, "As you know, all the war heroes families have been receiving threats. The threats circulating around their children and how they are going to attack them first. Harry Potter's godchild – Edward Lupin – has also been receiving threats and I imagine it will only get worse when Harry and Ginny do eventually have their own children." He said with a sigh in his tone.

Kingsley looked down at a pile of documents on his desk, most of them were the death threats each family had received from anonymous people. The Potter, Weasleys, Lovegoods, Longbottoms and even the Malfoys have received death threats. However, the Ministry had managed to intercept these letter before any of the families could receive them. The Weasleys had received more at this point due to the fact Bill and Fleur Weasley had already had their first child together – Victoire Weasley.

"What are you getting at?" Kingsley asked, looking at Lance with more caution in his eyes.

Lance grinned widely, his icy blue eyes almost seemed to glow in happiness. "To prevent the War Hero's children getting potentially harmed, I propose that we give each child a Guardian. They will guard them and look out for any potential threats. At the same time, they will be able to listen out for any chance of Voldemort's spawn."

Kingsley fell silent and stared at Lance with a blank expression.

Taking a step forward, Lance placed some documents on Kingsley's desk. "Read through this and it will all make sense." He said, seeming very confident.

Kingsley looked at the paper with a blank expression. After a few seconds, he picked the documents up and began to read it. There were only three pieces of paper, making it very easy to read through. The document was well outlined and was actually convincing until Kingsley read one part.

"You propose sending children to be their Guardians?" He asked, his tone becoming icy. He re-read this one line, making sure that he wasn't mistaken or he had read it wrong.

Lance nodded his head, "Yes, they will be specially trained though. That way they can fit in and no one would suspect them. If a load of Auror's appeared in Hogwarts then it would look suspicious."

"They're children!" Kingsley exclaimed, standing up from his sitting position.

"Death Eaters don't care who they kill. They will kill children, but they won't expect children to fight back. You also can't spare any Auror's either, they're all busy." Lance shot back immediately, it was as though he was ready for this.

Kingsley sighed and fell back into his chair.

Looking up, Kingsley asked. "What makes you think the children will be targeted?" Kingsley was trying to poke holes in Lance's proposal because it didn't sit right with him morally. But in all honesty, it was a pretty solid idea and it made sense. It also didn't help that Kingsley was becoming desperate to find a way to stop these potential death threats – which he was taking very seriously. Kingsley was having to send Auror's out to protect them but he didn't have enough people to do this. But he didn't like the thought of children fighting and he knew many other people wouldn't like the idea either.

"Would it interest you to know the Death Eater I interrogated also had plans to kidnap Victoire Weasley?" Lance asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Kingsley frowned. He hadn't heard of this before and this concerned him. He knew that Death Eaters didn't care who they hurt or the age of the people they were killing. That's what made them dangerous and unpredictable.

Sighing, Kingsley asked. "How do you plan on getting people on board?" He was more curious than anything.

"I plan to have children of ex-Death Eaters in the course. It would give them a chance at redeeming themselves and at the same time we can still monitor them." Lance explained with ease.

Falling silent, Kingsley began to think.

After a few seconds, he looked up. "Alright, I agree with this proposal. But it must be kept hidden from everyone. No one must know about this. I trust you to monitor it and look after it." As he said this, his voice became commanding once more, making sure to emphasise how serious this was. Kingsley knew that if any of the families found out, there would be outrage.

Lance's icy blue eyes lit up. "Of course. I will ensure no one will ever find out about this."

Kingsley nodded his head, and motions to dismiss him.

Lance walked out of the office, the happy look in his eyes soon turning malicious.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _November 2012_

A little girl around eight years old could be seen, sitting on the windowsill of her room. Freya had long brown hair and stormy grey eyes. As Freya was looking out the window, a frown was the most prominent thing on her face. She had been sent up by her mother because they had a visitor over. Freya didn't know who this person was, but she knew that it had to be someone of high importance to make her mother and father sweat so much.

"Freya! Come down this instance!" The shout of her mother echoed through the entire house.

Looking at the door, Freya wordlessly got up and headed towards her door. She walked down the tall stairs and walked into the living room. Her mother and father sat on one couch, and the visitor on the other side.

Freya's mother – Vivienne Williams was a tall woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were beady and her nose long. Her top lip was thinner and could hardly be seen. Her father – Rupert Williams was also a tall man, with a beard that covered most of his face and stormy grey eyes much like his daughter.

"Yes, mother?" Freya asked her mother, her little voice low and quiet.

The visitor turned his head at the sound of her voice. The minute Freya looked into his icy blue eyes, she felt a shiver rip through her. She knew those eyes, but she knew who those eyes belonged to more than anything. Freya had heard her parents speak much about Lance Johnson; they practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But Freya had always been creeped out by him and shied away, choosing to hide behind her older sister. However, she couldn't do that anymore.

Lance smiled when he saw her, "Hello Freya. What a beautiful young girl you are."

Freya said nothing and stared at him. She never spoke around him if she could help it – a little fact her parents didn't like much.

"I promise you, Lance, she'll do better than Lydia," Vivienne said, staring at Lance with adoration in her eyes.

Freya winced, looking down at the ground.

Lance seemed to ignore her and stood up. He walked over to the youngest member of the family, looking directly at her with an intense look in his eyes. When close enough, he kneeled down in front of her. "Freya, dear. How would you feel about doing something amazing and great for the Wizarding community?" He asked, his voice becoming sickly sweet.

Freya's gaze locked onto her mother's. Vivienne was glaring at her, silently commanding her to do what the man wanted. She then looked to her father and found him with a blank expression, revealing nothing. Looking back at the man in front of her, she asked. "What do you want me to do?"

The smile on Lance's face only grew bigger. "You are going to guard someone and protect them from any harm." As he said this, he stood up and went to sit back down on the couch, sipping the tea Vivienne had prepared.

Frowning, Freya looked to him and stared. As she did this, she began to think. Why would she need to guard someone? Freya wasn't an idiot, she was the smartest person in her class in her primary school. She was also very good at picking up silent cues and reading in-between the lines. She knew that there was something bigger going on.

"So, what do you say Freya?" Vivienne asked her daughter, a menacing look in her eyes.

Freya looked at her mother for a moment before answering. "No." She said, her voice quiet as she felt the fear filling her.

And for good reason too.

Rage appeared in Vivienne's eyes, her hands itching towards her wand in her pocket. Rupert was frozen in his seat, staring at his daughter with surprise in his eyes.

However, Lance laughed, diffusing any tension in the room.

After a few seconds, Lance calmed down. "You see Freya, you don't have a choice. You will become a Guardian whether you like it or not. If you don't, you may just end up joining Lydia." Lance said, acting nonchalant.

Freya froze where she was, the horror sinking into her.

Standing up, Lance walked past Freya and patted her head. "I think you'll make the right decision." He said before leaving the house.

Freya could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She looked to her mother and father for comfort, but her father avoided her gaze completely and her mother looked smug. Freya knew she would receive no warmth from then, the only person who ever treated her nicely was her sister and Topaz.

Seeing her tears, Vivienne shouted while glaring. "We Williams' do not cry! We are not weak!" She stood up and stormed over to her daughter.

"But I don't want to be a guardian!" Freya shouted out, stamping her foot on the ground like the small child she was.

The room went deadly silent.

Vivienne stared at her daughter with so much hate and venom in her eyes that it made Freya recoil back. "How selfish can you be?! I've fed you and clothed you and this is how you repay us?!" Vivienne yelled, getting into her daughter's face and poking her shoulder with her bony fingers.

Freya yelped in pain and stepped back, but her mother was relentless.

"You will do as you're told! You will become a Guardian!" Vivienne continued to shout, her eyes becoming wild.

"No, I won't!" Freya yelled back.

The next thing Freya knew, she was on the floor and her cheek stung badly. Looking up, she saw her mother standing over with her hand out in the air. It didn't take Freya long to realise what had just happened; her mother had hit her. This realisation only made her cry harder.

Rupert stood up from his sitting position. This simple action got everyone's attention in the room. When he stood, his very presence commanded attention. "We go to the Ministry tomorrow to register you as a Guardian. Get over it and soon." With that, he walked away with his wife by his side who looked victorious.

Freya stood up and walked back to her room. The tears had now stopped falling, even though her cheek and shoulder were throbbing in pain.

Now in her room, Freya looked at herself in the mirror.

"But I don't want to be a Guardian…" She whispered lowly to herself. But even at that age, she knew that there was no way she could get out of it. The threat Lance left was still ringing in her ears and left her feeling scared.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Just as her parents had promised, Freya was taken down to the Ministry of Magic. Looking around, she could see swarms of people and that made her nervous. She didn't like big crowds but she knew never to voice any complaints to her parents. As she and her parents were walking, Freya was able to see a reflection of herself in the shiny black walls. Clear as day, Freya could see a bruise on her cheek where her mother had slapped her, but no one seemed to question it.

Turning left, Rupert knocked on the wall three times and with a rhythm. Within seconds, the wall opened up and they walked through it. Once through, the wall behind them closed up. Looking around, Freya could see other children. Besides her, there were quite a few other children. All of them looked nervous, except the older ones who didn't seem to be showing any emotions.

They sat down, and the moment they did, there was an ear piercing scream from another room.

Freya's eyes widened and she looked to her parents, gauging their reaction. However, they had no reaction and were staring at the wall in front of them in the calmest manner. Freya looked at the other children's reactions and found that they too didn't show any outward reaction.

This made Freya nervous.

"I don't like this." She mumbled lowly to herself.

That's when Freya felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw a girl around her age. "How can you not like it?" The girl asked rather brashly.

"I don't want to be here that's why," Freya answered back. She didn't like this girl, Freya thought she was too happy after hearing that blood-curdling scream. In fact, everyone but her seemed calm about this.

The girl stared at Freya with a weird expression. "Don't you want to bring honour to your family?"

Freya looked at her, "What?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Don't you know anything? When you become a Guardian, you bring honour to your family name."

Freya frowned, she did not liking being insulted.

Just as Freya was about to respond, the door on the far side opens. Lance steps out and looks around the room, "Freya Williams." He said, smiling when he sees her.

Freya felt herself freeze, especially when everyone looks in her direction. She never liked being the centre of attention.

Her parents stood up and her mother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to Lance. Freya attempted to struggle but her mother was far too strong. Freya was dragged into a room that had a chair and nothing else in the room. The walls were white and for some reason, it sent chills down Freya's spine.

"Go sit on the chair," Rupert said, looking down at his daughter.

Wordlessly, Freya does as she is asked. She sits on the chair, her legs dangling over the edge.

"I see you've changed your mind then?" Lance said, smiling down at her.

Freya just stared at him, not saying anything. She knew that Lance saw the bruise on her cheek; no one could miss it. With how pale Freya was, the bruise stood out just like her stormy grey eyes did. Freya looked at her mother and found her glaring.

Seeing her daughter wasn't going to answer, Vivienne answered for her. "She has, she had decided to become a Guardian," Vivienne said, adoration in her eyes as she stared at Lance.

Lance glared at her, "I want Freya to say it, not you." There was a low hiss in his tone, very menacing and full of venom.

Vivienne stiffened and slowly bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak in her stead."

Lance smiled and waved it off, "Oh its fine. So Freya, have you decided to become a Guardian?" Lance turned his attention to Freya, there was an expecting look in his eyes.

Looking to her parents, Freya could see they were glaring at her – her mother especially. "Yes," Freya said lowly as she frowned. She knew she didn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

Lance's eyes brightened, "That's wonderful! Now, hold your hair up for me." He said, taking his wand out.

Freya looked confused for a moment before doing as he asked.

Walking around her, Lance stood behind her and waved his wand, starting his incantation.

At first, all Freya felt was confused. But that's when she felt this white hot burning pain on the back of her neck. Freya did the only thing that came to mind: scream. Freya screamed and attempted to move away, but that's when she felt two sets of arms grab her small body and hold her down, preventing her from getting away. Freya screamed louder, her struggling increasing as the pain got worse. Freya could hear herself screaming, begging to be let go, but no one listened to her.

Then, the pain was gone. The minute it was gone, Freya stopped screaming, but she felt exhausted and she couldn't move.

"What does the mark do?" Freya heard her father speak.

"With this mark, she won't be able to tell anyone about being Guardian, minus a few certain people. If she does, she'll experience pain worse than the Crucio curse." Lance said, sounding calm as ever.

Freya didn't understand what that meant, but she knew it was bad.

Just as her vision became dark, Freya heard Lance whisper to her. "You're mine now, Freya." He mumbled softly, stroking her hair in what was meant to be a soothing manner, but it just made her want to cry.

That's all Freya could remember before her vision went black.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _September 1st 2015_

Now eleven years old, Freya stood on the platform nine and three quarters. This is the year she would be entering Hogwarts and any child would be excited. However, Freya didn't feel excited, all she felt was dread. Her mother and father stood beside her, but they did not interact with her. Freya could see all the other parents, hugging their children and wishing them a good year, but Freya got none of that.

This was her first year being a Guardian and Freya wanted nothing more than to run away.

"That is who you are to protect Freya." Rupert's strong voice snapped his daughter out of her thoughts.

Freya looked up and saw who her father is referring too. She could see a large family, most of them sporting ginger hair. She knew that they were the Weasleys and so Freya looked further ahead. That's when she spotted Harry Potter and his family. Next to him was James Sirius Potter. He had uncontrollable brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked slightly scrawny and thin. Like his father, James also had glasses.

Honestly, Freya wasn't impressed with what she saw.

For three years, it had been drilled into her that James would be the most important person in her life. She would have to trade her life for his if the time came. Freya was meant to protect him and watch over him. James had been made out to be almost like a godly figure in her family. Her family had made it obvious who was more important between the two of them.

Freya watched as James' family hugged him, Ginny crying slightly as she watched her first born child board the train.

Freya's chest tightened as she watched the family interact. Her fists clenched as she watched them interact with one another with warmth in their eyes.

She was jealous.

Freya looked up to her parents, hoping that since they've just seen other parents give affection to their kids that they would follow suit. However, Freya was disappointed when her parents did nothing.

Vivienne looks down at her daughter, "Remember, Slytherin is the house you want to be in." She said, her voice icy and stern,

"If not Slytherin, at least Ravenclaw." Rupert conceded with a flat look.

Freya nodded her head but says nothing.

With that, Vivienne and Rupert left their daughter all alone on the train platform. Her suitcase had already been taken and placed on the train. With nothing else to do, Freya resorted to watching the Potter family once more.

As she did so, she couldn't help the burning jealousy she was feeling.

Freya had only just met James once, and she didn't like him at all.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Freya's POV_

My name is Freya Williams.

I am a Guardian but not by choice.

Before I was born, a new section of the Ministry was made; in secret. It was called the Ministry of Guardians and it was very selective and very secret. Not many people knew about it, and if you had, you could never speak about it outside the members that were in it. Lance Johnson made sure of that by marking each and everyone one of its members.

Lance Johnson was a very persuasive man. He was the one who made the suggestion that would kick start the Ministry of Guardians. He had proposed an idea to Kingsley Shacklebolt, to give each child – whose families fought in the war – a Guardian to protect them from any future threats. Lance had reason to believe that if another war were to break out, the War Hero's children would be targeted to eliminate any future threats.

Families such as the Potters, Weasleys, Lovegoods (Scamanders), Longbottoms and even the Malfoys would be assigned a Guardian for each child that they had. Guardians would watch over their charges and would make sure that no harm came to them.

There was however a little clause that Kingsley Shacklebolt was never told before he approved this. I liked to believe that if he did know about this clause, there was no way that he would have approved it.

The Guardians are expendable.

We Guardians could be killed and easily replaced; we were not important. However, if any harm were to come to the charge, there was serious hell to pay. The Guardian would more than likely not survive the punishment, because Lance would make sure he was the one who gave the punishment personally.

Now there are a few rules that we Guardians have to abide by, and if we didn't, we'd be punished for it. If we even broken one rule, it would cost you severely.

Rule one: Protect the charge at all cost, no excuses.

Rule Two: The charge must never know you are protecting them.

Rule Three: You must have no contact with your charge.

Rule Four: You must NEVER fall in love with your charge.

Rule Five: You can never tell anyone about being a Guardian.

Rule Six: Anyone caught shirking their responsibilities will be immediately removed and replaced.

There are quite a few more, but you get my point. If anyone were to break even one of these rules, death was usually the punishment.

Here's the great part though.

I broke nearly every rule possible.

And here is how.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _September 2020_

It was September 1st, it was a sunny day and surprisingly warm for that time of the year. It was an early morning but the sun was already high in the sky and beating down on the people below. People were smiling at King's Cross Station because today was the day that everybody went back to Hogwarts; the most magical place to be. Families stood at the waiting portion of the station nine and three quarters, some crying at seeing their children leaving – most of them are the first year parents – and other parents looked happy to get rid of their child for most of the year.

Freya's family fell in the latter half of that group.

Being part of the Williams family wasn't easy. Williams' was meant to be cold, unfeeling and brutal. When the Wizarding War broke out, they sided with Voldemort and was a very big supporter of the Dark Lord. However, no one knew about the Williams' involvement in the war due to the fact Lance Johnson covered it up. In return, Freya would become a Guardian.

Freya looked out the window, looking for one particular family. It wasn't hard, she just had to look out for the sea of redheads and she'd find them quick enough. There were many redheads in the school, but when there was a conglomerate of them together, it definitely wasn't hard to miss them. Freya knew that if she found the Weasleys, then the other family wouldn't be too far away.

Of course, Freya was referring to the Potter Family.

However, there was one person Freya was looking for in particular. This person was arrogant, childish and vain. He was a pain in her backside and she wanted nothing more than to knock him down a few pegs.

It was James Sirius Potter.

James was very well known in Hogwarts. He wasn't just Harry Potter's oldest son, he was also a massive player, troublemaker and great at Quidditch. Not that it was something Freya would like to admit to herself.

Freya heard someone open the doors to the compartment in the train that she was in. "How was your summer, Freya?" A familiar voice said. Freya immediately recognised who it was without even needing to look; there were very few people who would approach her with a casual tone. Freya turned her head and sees Katrina Thompson – who was also a Guardian but of Frank Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's son. Freya shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Boring as ever, and yours?" She asked only in half interest. If any other person had tried speaking to her, she would have ignored them completely, but she had known Katrina for a long time.

Katrina's eyes lit up and she began rambling as she always did, quite animatedly. Every now and again, Freya would make sounds of interest to make it appear as though she was listening. However, Freya would never contribute and just let Katrina speak.

Freya and Katrina were so different from each other. Katrina was tiny and full of energy. She was pale with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was cheerful and pretty and she definitely fit her Hufflepuff house. Freya, however, did not fit her house. She was in Gryffindor – but she acted more like a Slytherin. Freya was cold, harsh and sarcastic. She was ambitious and would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. Freya was tall for her age, taller than most guys in her year since she was five foot nine. She has long dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Starting the party without me, I see." Another voice said, appearing in the doorway of the compartment.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of three being a crowd," Freya answered back dryly, glaring at the guy in front of them.

Ryan Jones – a fourth year Ravenclaw – with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. More importantly, he was the Guardian of Scorpius Malfoy. "And leave two gorgeous ladies alone, never." He smiled, showing his straight white teeth as he sat down next to Katrina.

Katrina began to talk to Ryan while Freya tuned them both out.

Freya looked back out the window, scanning the crowd once more. It was at that moment Freya saw him: James hugging his mother – Ginny Potter – before getting onto the train. Freya continued to watch as Ginny then turned to Albus and Lily, giving them both hugs and kisses. Harry was beside his wife, looking at children with affection. None of their family noticed Freya staring, no one ever noticed a Guardian. In Freya's five years of guarding James, he and his family have never once noticed her.

"Did anyone hear what happened with the Finnegan family?" Ryan asked brashly, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Freya's head whipped around and she glared at him, "Hush your mouth." She hissed at him, giving him her best death glare.

Ryan stilled under her gaze, looked very scared.

Freya took out her wand, " **Muffliato**." She muttered the spell around the room, allowing no one outside to listen in on their conversation.

"Never make that mistake again," Freya ordered him icily, for stormy grey eyes almost glowing under in the sunlight.

Ryan nodded his bowed head in shame, "Yes, of course." Gone was his charismatic personality. What was left was an obedient Guardian – just how they are trained to be by their parents.

Katrina looked at Ryan and Freya with a confused expression. "What happened to the Finnegan's?" She asked, looking innocent as she said this.

Freya exhaled deeply and she tried her best to be patient. Katrina was a Half-blood, her mother was a Muggle and her father was the Wizard. For her training, she would visit her father, but for most of the time off, she would visit her mother. It was that reason Katrina was guarding someone less important. Due to this, she wouldn't know much of what was happening in the Wizarding World, unlike Freya, who is a Pureblood and the Guardian to a Potter.

"The Finnegan's were attacked and their child has been reported missing," Freya informed them with a blank expression. Ever since this news had been announced, her parents had been frantic and had pushed Freya even harder than ever before in her Guardian training. This particular summer had been hell. At times, Freya had thought she wasn't going to live past this summer, but she picked herself up and dealt with it.

Katrina gasped in horror, her eyes wide. "No!"

"I heard that there is an uprising of Voldemort's followers," Ryan whispered, looking at Freya cautiously. He didn't want to risk her anger again. After being around her long enough, Ryan knew that Freya hated gossip.

Freya said nothing, not giving away anything. Her parents had made her attend all the meetings with Lance Johnson so Freya knew a lot more than quite a few people. Freya's father had always drilled into her that as a Guardian, she needed to be well informed.

Katrina looked unnerved, but it only served to make her appear like a small child, "B-but what about Kyle?" Katrina asked, mainly looking to Freya for the answers. She was referring to Kyle Grant, the Guardian of Caitlin Finnegan. Caitlin was a fourth-year Gryffindor and Kyle was a fourth year Ravenclaw.

Freya's stormy grey eyes looked at the ground. Freya knew Kyle quite well, the Grant and Williams family had been close friends for many years until the disappearance of Caitlin Finnegan. Then, Freya's parents dropped them like rocks. She and her family had been at Kyle's court case, where he had been found guilty and was sentenced to death. But there had been a rumour going around that her parents told her. Apparently, Voldemort's followers were trying to gain power, make themselves known again. There was a rumour that the Death Eaters had been the ones to kidnap Caitlin, but no one was sure.

"He won't be attending Hogwarts anyone," Freya told them, giving each a stern look. She then closed her eyes, trying to get the images of Kyle being taken away after being found guilty out of her head. He had tried to protest his innocence but he was ignored and dragged underground where he would never see the light of day again. He was only fourteen years old.

Katrina and Ryan's eyes widened, but they smartly didn't say anything else. Ryan seemed to understand what Freya was saying, but Katrina still looked confused.

Seeing as they weren't going to talk about the subject again, Freya took down the spell.

The rest of the train journey went by smoothly. Katrina and Ryan continued talking to one another, yet Ryan looked uneasy. He was constantly stealing glances at Freya – who had been reading her book the entire journey. It was only when Katrina got up to use the toilets, did Ryan let out a long sigh.

"Freya." Ryan began.

Freya looked up from her book but didn't say anything. She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, giving him the cue to speak.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Ryan asked in a hushed tone, keeping his voice down this time. He was referring to Kyle. Kyle had been part of their little group and had been Ryan's best friend. Kyle had been a happy person, never allowing anything to deter him. Freya had always admired how Kyle was able to do his job and still have a smile on his face, but now it was gone. He seemed to have the knack for always looking on the positive side.

Freya's facial expression gave away nothing. This was something she was well trained in, this is why she was known as the Ice Queen of the Guardians.

"Yes," Freya said after a few moments of silence.

Ryan's face became grim.

"Freya, do you ever wish we weren't Guardians?" Ryan asked he was now looking out the window with wishful expression.

Freya stilled for a moment. No one really wanted to become a Guardian, but no one said it out loud because admitting it was very dangerous and if someone told the wrong person, they could be facing trial. But Freya and Ryan had been friends for years – even though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Putting down her book, Freya sighed. "Every day." She admitted softly, also looking out the window. This was something all their parents chose for them. They were given this duty to bring back honour to the family's name and that was it.

That was when Katrina walked back into the room and noticed the sombre atmosphere, "Eh? What's wrong?" Katrina asked, looking around with furrowed eyebrows as she took her place next to Ryan.

"He was annoying." Freya answered back smoothly, getting back to her book.

Ryan glanced at Freya, but she never met his gaze. Ryan forced a smile on his face and turned back to Katrina, "The Ice Queen returns." He joked, nudging Katrina with his elbow.

Katrina pouted and looked to Freya, "You could at least try to be nice this year." She said, looking disappointed.

"Why be nice to a bunch of idiots?" Freya answered back, reading her book.

Katrina huffed but continued her conversation with Ryan. While doing this, Ryan and Freya looked at one another before looking away. Freya had covered for Ryan, something she didn't do often. But there was a reason and it was because of Katrina. Katrina was pure and innocent and Ryan and Freya wanted to protect that. Katrina didn't know the true darkness that followed the Guardians.

The train screeched to a halt and everyone got off. As Freya was getting off the train, she noticed James instantly among the crowd. It wasn't hard, Freya was taller than most girls so she could see most people. James was easy to spot in a crowd too, he oozed arrogance and drew attention to himself wherever he went. James was tall, around six foot. He was lean and muscular from all the Quidditch he played, the many girls that he has slept with all describe how he had the body of a god. From Freya's sources, she knew that he had been made Quidditch Captain this year. James had wild brown hair and hazel eyes that everyone loved.

Everyone but Freya.

"Freya, look!" Katrina said, pulling on her arm.

Freya turned her head and saw what Katrina was pointing at. Carriages had pulled up and were being pulled by Thestrals. Thestrals were a breed of winged horses with a skeletal body, with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble bats. They could also only be seen when someone has witnessed someone die.

"I wonder what's pulling it," Ryan asked, a curious expression on his face.

Freya said nothing, knowing that if she did there would be all sorts of questions, ones that she didn't want to answer.

Katrina looked to Freya, "Do you know?" She asked, her bright blue eyes looking at her with innocence.

Freya shook her head, "No, I don't."

With that, Freya, Katrina and Ryan got into a carriage. As they did, Freya noticed that James also got into the carriage and was in front of them. She made sure to keep an eye out for him, always watching him.

Two more people joined Freya in the carriage. Looking at them, she saw that they were Rebecca Singleton and Joseph Murry. Rebecca was a fourth year Slytherin who was at an average height and a tanned complexion. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She was the Guardian of Albus Severus Potter. Joseph was a sixth year Ravenclaw. He was short for his age and was very pale, he has short brown hair and blue eyes. He is the Guardian of Rose Weasley.

"What's the report?" Freya asked immediately as she saw the two other Guardians. These meetings were nothing new, she would always meet with other Guardians and they would give her their report. She was the leader of them all and everyone came to her if they needed advice.

"No disturbances," Rebecca said, her face void of any emotion.

"Nothing interesting happened over the summer," Joseph reported, looking just as equally void of any emotion.

Freya nodded her head. Even if her face didn't show it, she was happy with this information. Freya had been the longest staying Guardian ever. No one had been around as long as her. Rebecca was Albus' third Guardian and Joseph was Rose's fourth Guardian. No one knew to be a Guardian better than Freya and it's because of that she was respected by the others.

"Make sure it stays that way," Freya responded in an icy tone.

Rebecca and Joseph nodded their heads and said nothing more for the rest of the ride. The only person who talked was Katrina, who didn't seem to mind that no one else was talking. No one in the carriage had the heart to tell her to be quiet, and if anyone ever thought about it then they would get a frosty glare from Freya.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya sat at the Gryffindor table, watching as James and his cousin Fred begin their plans of pranking. They did one big prank every year, each one more elaborate than the last. In their First Year, they managed to start a food fight by magically hitting one of the upper years Slytherin with mashed potatoes which were hilarious for others. In their second year, they managed to transfigure all professors robe's pink, the third year they managed to cause a firework display in the Great Hall, the Fourth year they turned some first years invisible and last year they magically changed the colour of Slytherin Students hair to Gryffindor colours.

Watching the Sorting soon became boring. There were quite a few Hufflepuffs this year, but not that many Slytherins or Ravenclaws. Due to her boredom, Freya soon turned her attention to James once more. He was sniggering to his friends, no doubt coming up with more pranks for the year.

Freya felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Headmistress McGonagall asked for you to come to her office after the ceremony and to bring pear drops." A feminine voice said behind Freya.

Turning her head, Freya saw Fred Weasleys Guardian – Cordelia Cole. Cordelia stood tall and was in Gryffindor. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was the sixth year, much like Freya. However, Freya pitied her. Fred had been through so many Guardians, Cordelia was his seventh and the longest lasting one of them all.

Freya nodded her head but said nothing more.

Headmistress McGonagall stood at the podium, her face blank, "Hello, the students of Hogwarts. Another year is ahead of us. As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students." As she said this, she sent a pointed glare directly at James and Fred, who tried to seem innocent but looked anything but.

Some first years began to chat, some looking rather nervous. However, all the others looked neutral, they had received that same warning over and over again so it was nothing new to them.

"That is not all." McGonagall announced, her Scottish accent faint, "We will also be joined by Durmstrang and Beauxbatons within the next few weeks, and I expect nothing to slip up." As she said this, her face became tight and her eyes hardened.

Excitement rung around the Dining Hall.

Freya's ears perked up. She and the other Guardians exchanged looks with one another, each one of them knew what that meant. The schools didn't meet up unless there was a reason, the last time Durmstrang and Beauxbatons visited Hogwarts was because of the Triwizard Tournament. And, if Freya's memory served her right, the last Tournament didn't exactly go as planned. It seemed as though the Guardians weren't the only ones alarmed. The Potters and Weasleys were also looking bewildered. James looked ready to stand up and shout, only his youngest sister Lily was holding his arm down. It wasn't very surprising that they were shocked, their father had companies to get the Triwizard Tournament banned after what happened – he had deemed it far too dangerous and many others had agreed with him.

"Now, time to eat." Headmistress McGonagall said, her face not looking as grim as it had been moments before.

Just as she finished speaking, a feast appeared in front of all the students. Freya picked at things – her appetite had immediately disappeared. All that was left was a sense of dread, she didn't like the foreboding tone in McGonagall's voice.

Dinner was a quiet affair for Freya. A few Guardians had tried to engage her in mindless chatter, but they were only met with silence.

Once all the food was gone, many people began to leave with their bellies full.

Freya stood up, planning to head to McGonagall's office.

The moment she did, ten dung bombs were thrown into the air by Peeves – who was cackling widely – and he began throwing extra dung bombs at random people. James and Fred were laughing loudly, giving each other high fives.

The Great Hall was a mess and stunk even worse.

"James!" Albus cried at his older brother with a disgusted look on his face. He had been hit dead on by the dung bomb.

"I'm going to kill you, Fred!" Roxanne cried loudly, giving her brother death glares.

However, Freya walked out unscathed as she had an invisible shield up the entire meal. As she walked away, a smirk crawled onto her stony face, she had expected no less from someone named after two Marauders and the son of George Weasley.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya waited patiently in McGonagall's office, sitting in one of the spare chairs in the room. McGonagall had kept up Dumbledore's tradition of using Muggle sweet names for the passwords to the office. Freya didn't completely understand some of the names seeing as she came from a Pureblood family and her parents didn't allow her to have sweets.

McGonagall walked into the office with a stony face, no doubt she had to deal with James and Fred before coming here.

"Completely unscathed I see?" McGonagall commented briskly, walking to sit at her desk. She too also looked unscathed from James and Fred's prank.

Freya smirked, "Of course. People are idiots for not expecting them to pull a prank at the beginning of the year." It was practically tradition now. Ever since the first year – which is the first and only time she had been caught off guard –, Freya's guard had been vigilant and she constantly had an invisible shield around her at the welcome ceremony.

McGonagall nodded her head in an approving manner. "We have some new Guardians coming today and I was hoping you'd greet them. All of them are second years." She said, looking at Freya with an expecting look. McGonagall was the only teacher in the entire school who knew about the Guardians. She had to since she was Headmistress of the school. But Freya knew that McGonagall disapproved of the whole idea, she had stated it many times how she detested Lance.

Nodding her head, Freya replied. "Of course."

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. McGonagall waved her wand and the door opened immediately. Three figures stepped in, each looking young and fresh-faced. There were two boys and one girl. They were all looking at each other nervously.

McGonagall stood up, "Come in and be quick about it." She said in an almost scolding tone.

The three stepped in and lined up in front of them.

Freya stood up and turned to face the newcomers. "State your name and the person you are going to be protecting," Freya said, her voice becoming commanding.

The girl went first and spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm Lucy Fisher and I'm guarding Lorcan Scamander." Lucy looked small for her age and looked very skinny. She has short auburn hair with freckles splashed over her face. She has brown eyes that were looking to the floor very nervously.

Freya looked to the next boy in line.

"I'm Miles Clarke and I'm guarding Lysander Scamander," Miles said trying to look braver than Lucy but it wasn't going well. He was also short for his age, but he had more 'puppy fat' on him, he had short brown hair and blue eyes.

Freya looked to the last one.

"I-I'm Connor Jones and I'm guarding Lily Luna Potter," Connor mumbled softly, staring at the ground. Connor was at a medium height for twelve years old, with blond hair and green eyes.

Freya nodded her head.

McGonagall walked over, the Sorting Hat in her hands. These three weren't here in the first year, Lucy and Connor had been in Beauxbatons and Miles had been at Durmstrang. The only reason that they were here is that they were needed as guardians. Guardians also didn't get sorted the way normal people did. Some last names brought too much attention seeing as all Guardian's parents were former Death Eaters. It brings less attention to them and makes sure the charge doesn't even know the Guardian exists.

Placing the hat on Lucy, the hat exclaimed. "Hufflepuff!"

Lucy looked relieved and sighed deeply, a smile appearing on her face.

McGonagall placed the hat on Miles. "Ravenclaw!" The hat exclaimed out.

Miles didn't look too happy about it for a moment, but he soon shrugged his shoulders and seemed to accept it. It wasn't like anyone got do-overs.

McGonagall took the hat off Miles and placed it on Connor's head. There was silence for a few moments, making McGonagall look down at Connor.

"Gryffindor!" The hat eventually yelled.

Connor's eyes widened, slight horror and disbelief in his eyes.

McGonagall took the hat off from his head, "Now, Freya will explain the rules to you. I expect you all to listen carefully." She said, giving each one of them a pointed look.

Freya stepped forward, catching the attention of the three new people. "My name is Freya Williams. I am the longest staying Guardian there has been. I know the ropes better than anyone. Have you all been informed of the rules?" Freya asked, looking at each one with an expecting look.

All three nodded their heads.

Lucy raised her hand, "W-who are you guarding?" She asked quietly.

When Freya looked in her direction, Lucy blushed and looked down at the ground.

"James Sirius Potter," Freya said in a plain tone.

All three of their eyes widened. Everyone knew how much of an honour it was to guard a Potter. Lance only ever picked the best to guard a Potter due to the fact Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World – twice.

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other. Each one of the Potter's Guardians always meets up every week." Freya said looking to Connor.

Connor weakly nodded his head.

"Now, all Guardians report to me. Every two weeks you will give me reports on their behaviours. Always take notice to even the littlest of details. You are to also look out for any suspicious behaviour from other students." Freya explains, her eyes icy and hard. She was staring at each of them, almost begging for them to challenge her.

Someone always did.

Not to be proven wrong either, Miles raised his hand. "Why do we need to do that?" Miles asked with annoyance in his tone.

Freya's icy glare landed on Miles, causing him to tense up. "I'll give you an example then since you're too much of an idiot to understand," Freya mumbled softly.

Miles shivered under her gaze, visibly backing down.

Rolling her eyes, Freya began to explain. "James is practically a celebrity here. He has fangirls and sometimes girls become too obsessed with him. As a result, they attempted to use a love potion on him. You are here to look after your charge and make sure no danger comes to them." Personally, Freya didn't see what was so special about James, but she would never say this out loud.

"Understand?" Freya asked, looking at Miles specifically.

Miles nodded his head, his demeanour now very submissive.

"For your first year here, I will help you. Come to me if you need any advice. But after that, you're on your own." Freya warned them with a severe look. She wasn't here to be everyone else babysitter, she had her own charge to look after.

McGonagall walked forward, three gold pendants in hand. "These are now yours. Keep these on at all times." She said, handing them out to each one of them.

Connor raised his hand shyly, "W-what are these?"

Freya pulled out her own gold pendant from underneath her uniform. "These pendants contain a very powerful memory charm. After talking to someone, they will forget about you. They won't even remember you're even there. This is how we stay under the radar and completely hidden. The only people this charm doesn't work on is other Guardians. Just remember to never take it off." Freya explained, looking down at her own chain. It was a very simple and plain pendant, a normal and plain chain with a plain gold circle pendant. However, hers was different. On the pendant, there was five red gemstone around the edge.

Lucy seemed to notice the difference. "Why does yours have gems on it?" She asked with a curious expression.

"A gem appears on the pendant for every year you successful guard your charge," McGonagall explained, also looking at Freya's pendant.

Freya knew that the pendant should be a sign of honour, but it meant nothing to her. Freya had guarded James for a successful five years and after every successful year, a gem would appear. After this year, she would get her sixth gem. However, not many Guardians managed to even get one gem.

"There is also a tracking spell in the pendant, this is so you can constantly track your charge wherever they are," Freya explained, putting her own pendant away. Through this piece of jewellery, Freya knew where James was at all times. Even when he used his invisibility cloak or the Marauder Map.

Each one of them took the pendant and placed it around their necks.

"Any questions?" McGonagall asked them, arching an eyebrow at them.

They all shook their heads.

McGonagall waved her wand, opening the door to her office instantly. "Then you are all dismissed. Now, off to the dorms with you." She said, shooing them away with her pointed eyes.

The three walked out of the office and Freya was about to walk out. However, McGonagall's voice stopped her.

"Not you, Miss Williams. I would like to speak with you." She said, sitting at her desk.

Freya turned her head, but wordlessly sat back down in the chair she had been sit


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya looked to McGonagall with a blank stare, which McGonagall returned with ease. She was the only person that Freya ever respected. Freya truly didn't respect her parents, she thought of them to be selfish for pushing her to become a Guardian. There was no one for Freya to look up to – until she met McGonagall in her first year at Hogwarts. She could take Freya's harshness and icy demeanour and return it with her own. She was the only woman that Freya could truly confide in too.

"Miss Williams, I take it you've heard about Mister Grant?" McGonagall asked, her steely eyes staring at Freya.

Nodding her head, Freya replied. "Yes, I was at his court case."

McGonagall's eyes hardened. "Your parents?" She had made it very obvious about her dislike towards Freya's parents.

Freya smirked grimly, not at all offended by McGonagall's dislike for her parents. "They said they wanted me to see what happens to people who can't protect their charge." She said in a dry tone. It had been very difficult to see a friend being charged with neglect of their charge. But Freya knew she could not have shown an outward reaction if she had then she would have got a beating for it. Freya's parents were harsh with her training. The punishments were very severe if she didn't get her spells right on the first go. Guardian's wands were also different, they didn't have the tracking charm on them so Freya could use magic outside school and not be caught for it. It was essential for a Guardian to be able to use magic all the time.

"It is because of Mister Grant that I want you to be even more careful this year," McGonagall said, her gaze softening slightly.

Freya frowned, "Why?" It's not that she didn't trust McGonagall, but Freya liked to know why so she knew what to look out for.

McGonagall sighed deeply. "After the kidnapping of Miss Finnegan, Lance Johnson has decided to take extra measures."

Alarm and dread filled Freya, "He's not coming to Hogwarts, is he?" She quickly asked, feeling panicked. Hogwarts was the one place that Freya felt safe because Lance couldn't enter Hogwarts. McGonagall never gave him permission to come and had banned him from trying to micromanage the Guardians from inside the castle.

McGonagall scoffed. "Over my dead body. No, he is not coming to Hogwarts. But he will be assessing each and every Guardian. At one point, you will be called into the Ministry." She said, looking very unhappy with the fact Lance was going to be pulling the students out from school to assess them. She didn't like Lance Johnson and was one of the only people who would openly challenge him.

Freya frowned, not liking the sound of it.

"I'm going to be under a lot more scrutiny, aren't I?" Freya asked after a few moments. She was the longest lasting Guardian, and because of that, she would be looked at more closely. People would be looking at her, wondering what her weakness was so they could take her down. In the Guardian business, it was all about power. The most powerful Guardians were look up to and given more privileges.

McGonagall nodded her head, "Yes and that's why I want you to be careful."

Freya nods her head. "I will."

There was silence in the office until Freya broke it. "Why are Durmstrang and Beauxbatons coming to Hogwarts?" Freya asked with a frown. She had a feeling she knew why, but she wanted this information confirmed before anything else.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "We will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament." She said with an unhappy expression. When she had been told by the Ministry, McGonagall had not been happy and had been very vocal about her dislike. However, all her complaints were ignored.

Freya's eye twitched. This was not going to be an easy year.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Having left McGonagall's office, Freya headed back to the Gryffindor dorms. Usually, on the first day back, Freya would meet up with all the Guardians and they would report to her and show her what they had learnt over the summer. However, Freya decided to cancel it today due to her meeting with McGonagall. During the summer, a Guardian would train while also watching over their charge. This was a very difficult task and many Guardians had fallen over this. It didn't matter if a Guardian was tired, Lance was not forgiving and wouldn't accept any excuses.

Looking around, Freya could see that no one was around. Everyone was back in their dorms and Prefects would be patrolling the school halls. Freya rounded a corner when she suddenly stopped. She could hear whispering. Freya tended to have a good sense of hearing and knew that the whispering wasn't pleasant.

"You think you're so special, being Harry Potter's daughter." A male voice said, a hiss in his tone.

"So what if I am!" Yelled the voice of a young girl. Now Freya definitely recognised this voice, it belonged to Lily Luna Potter.

Peeking around the corner, Freya could see two Slytherin boy corning Lily. They were glaring at her and their wands ready. Looking around, Freya tried to spot Connor – Lily's Guardian. But she couldn't see him anywhere at all. Annoyance filled Freya, it was his first day and Connor was already failing at his job. Freya looked at the scene once more, debating whether or not to intervene. It wasn't her place too, she wasn't Lily's Guardian, but she couldn't let her get hurt.

"Maybe we should go to Eric." The other Slytherin boy said this one sounded nervous.

Eric scoffed, "And let her get away with her thinking she's better than me?"

"The only reason you're doing this is that James beat you in Quidditch last year!" Lily yelled out at her attacker.

This peaked Freya's interest. Instantly, she knew who this Eric was. He was Eric Payne, the Slytherin Chaser and he was in the same year as James. Eric and James seemed to have a one-sided rivalry, Eric always seemed to want to out-do James, trying to beat him at everything. Only thing is, James always effortlessly won. James didn't even need to try, he was naturally smart and great at sports. Freya had dealt with Eric a few times and she didn't like him at all.

Eric glowered, "I'll show you! **Cruc** -"

Freya sprang into action, fury filling her. Erica had been about to use an Unforgivable Curse on Lily. " **Immobulus**!" Freya jumped out from behind and shot the charm at Eric.

Instantly, Eric froze and he couldn't move. His eyes were wide as he stared at Freya, fear shining in his eyes. He didn't remember her due to the powerful memory charm in her pendant, but he remembered the fear he felt for her.

Freya looked to Michael – Eric's friend. "Take him and leave. Now." Freya said icily, her eyes glaring at them both.

"Yes! Of course!" Michael cried out, fear also in his eyes. He then dragged his friend away quite forcefully, scurrying away as fast as he could.

Now that they were gone, Freya looked over to Lily. "You okay?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at her. As Freya was looking at Lily, she couldn't see any wounds, bruising or any marks.

Lily just stared at her, her green eyes wide.

Freya stared back saying nothing.

Soon, Lily snapped back into reality, "I had everything under control!" Lily yelled out, fire appearing in her eyes.

Freya turned to face her fully, "Really?" She said with obvious doubt in her tone. From her point of view, Lily stood no chance.

Lily frowned and looked down at the ground. They both knew that it wasn't the case. When Lily had heard Eric start to cast an Unforgivable curse, she froze. Lily had never been in this situation before, she was only in her second year. That's why she was so surprised when she saw Freya jump out of nowhere, she hadn't even heard her approach.

"Get back to your dorm," Freya said turning to walk away.

Lily's eyes widened, "Wait!"

Freya stopped in her tracks but doesn't turn around. "Yes?" She says, her voice plain and dry.

"I… Thank you," Lily whispered lowly, her head bowed. She was embarrassed that she couldn't have handled the situation herself. There was also something about the girl in front of her that made her nervous.

Freya turned her head to look at Lily. Seeing Lily so embarrassed made the edges of Freya's mouth twitch, but she soon schooled her expressions.

Lily looked up suddenly, "But please don't tell my brothers!" She pleaded, clamping both her hands together in a begging manner. The last thing she needed was either one of her brothers found out about this, they would go ballistic.

Freya smirked slightly, "Your secret is safe with me." There was no way she would talk to either Albus or James anyway.

Lily sighed in relief before running off to the Gryffindor common room.

Now that Lily was gone, Freya relaxed. But she was confident that Lily would soon forget about this encounter, and so would Eric and Michael. Freya turned around and now headed for the Gryffindor dorms, making sure to stay a good distance away from Lily. As she walked, she began to feel annoyed and it was only growing the closer she got to the Gryffindor Tower.

Freya watched as Lily entered the dorm room. Slowly, she followed after her and walked into her dorm room with ease, ignoring the Fat Lady's singing. Once inside, Freya looked around and spotted Connor. He was sitting on one of the couches near the fire.

Connor spotted Freya and he smiled shyly, "Oh! Hi Freya."

Freya ignored him and grabbed him by his arm, dragging him along with her. Connor protested and tried to break free, but Freya's ironclad grip on his arm wasn't going anywhere. Freya dragged the younger student out of the Gryffindor common room and into an empty classroom. She then locked the door and used a silencing charm around the room.

"W-what's wrong?" Connor asked nervously, looking at the ground.

Freya turned to Connor and glared at him. "Lily was just nearly attacked by two sixth year Slytherins. Where were you?" She hissed out lowly, venom in her tone.

Connor flinched back and his eyes widened, "W-what?!"

Freya walked forward, not stopping. Connor nervously stepped back, feeling very intimidated and scared. The glare from Freya was enough to scare anyone away. Freya didn't stop walking forward until she had cornered him into a wall.

"You have only been a Guardian for a few hours and yet you've already failed." Freya hissed lowly, her glare hardening. Her magic began to pulse as it swirled around inside of her. Her magic was reacting to her anger.

Connor cowered and whimpered, he could feel the spike in Freya's magic.

Looking into Connor's eyes, Freya could truly see how afraid he actually was. This seemed to bring Freya back to earth as her magic began to calm down. Sighing deeply, Freya began to speak. "I have no choice but to report this incident," She said with a blank expression.

"No! Please don't!" Connor shouted immediately, a pleading look in his eyes.

Freya arched an eyebrow, "And why not?" It was one of the many duties of a Guardian to report anyone shirking their responsibilities. It was an unspoken rule that if anyone was caught covering for another Guardian then they would both get punished severely.

"My family," Connor whimpered softly, "If my family found out that I had failed… it would be a disaster…" Tears began to form in his eyes and he began to shake. Fear was the main emotion he was feeling.

Freya frowned and looked down at the ground. She knew that feeling all too well. Ever since she had been given James to protect, her family had pressured her. She had to do well if she didn't then there would be consequences and she certainly didn't want to end up like her sister. That was what Freya had always thought to herself over the years, it's what helped her get through the bad years. She perfectly understood the situation Connor was in at the moment too. People had been wanting her to fail for years so they could grab her spot. If she were to lose her spot, shame would be brought onto her family and her life would pay for the price.

Sighing deeply, Freya closed her eyes. "Fine."

Connor's head shot up, "R-really?"

Freya opened her eyes and looked down at him. "This one I'll keep it a secret. If it happens again though, I'll have no choice."

Connor's eyes brightened up and he flung himself at Freya, hugging her tightly. "Thank you!"

Freya stiffened and didn't relax. She didn't like physical contact, it was something she avoided at all times. This was also something she did expect. Slowly, she used her free arms and pulled Connor off from her with a sneer.

Realising what he had done, Connor blushed deeply and jumped away from her. "I-I am so sorry!" He yelled out in a panic.

Freya's eye twitched at his loud volume. She turned around and erased the charms she had placed around the room before leaving.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Two weeks later_

Freya sat in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class (DADA for short) and in all honesty, she was bored. Classes for Guardians weren't fun due to the fact they weren't allowed to participate with the lessons. They are not allowed to raise their hands or participate in the practice unless the whole class joined in. However, if it is required to do a practical, then the Guardian must make themselves 'average', they couldn't stand out at all. It also didn't help when Freya didn't like the teacher either. She stared at her teacher with a bored expression.

Her teacher was Edward Lupin, but he was known as Teddy to everyone else. He was the child of Remus Lupin and Tonks. He resembled his father greatly, only he didn't have the scars on his face. Teddy did, however, have his mother's metamorphmagus abilities. Teddy was tall, with longish blue hair and brown eyes. He was also half werewolf, something that not many people knew about besides his family and some Guardians.

Teddy clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Now class, today we are going to continue on learning about mythical creatures. Today's creature is dragons." He said, smiling pleasantly at everyone.

Fred immediately raised his hand. "Will we get to see one?" He asked, a large grin on his face.

Laughing slightly, Teddy shook his head. "Unfortunately not. They're much too dangerous in person." He explained lightly.

Fred and James seem to frown, disappointed, but they soon cheered up.

Katrina leaned over to Freya, who was sitting next to her. "I feel so sorry for Cordelia," Katrina whispered softly.

Freya looked over and sees Cordelia's panicked look. No doubt, she was worried about Fred being around a dragon. It would be any Guardian's worst nightmare. Fred was reckless and fearless. It's because of that he had so many Guardians, no one could keep up with him and eventually, they broke down.

Teddy looked over at everyone with a smile, "Now can anyone tell me what a dragon's weakness is?" He asked with a kind tone.

All the girls in the class seemed to sigh dreamily at their teacher, while Freya rolled her eyes at them. The joke was on all of them anyway, Teddy was in a very committed relationship with Victoire Weasley (now Lupin) and had recently got married to her.

Teddy frowned when no one puts their hand up, "No one?"

'Their eyes and insides.' Freya thought to herself, rolling her eyes once more. To her, it was obvious. Dragon's skins were too thick to ever penetrate with magic or weapons. The only vulnerable thing about them was their eyes and inside where their dragon skin didn't cover. However, even when she knew the answer, she wasn't allowed to say it out loud.

However, Teddy moved on. "It's their eyes, as well as their insides. They're not protected there." He said, waving his wand so the answer appears on the board behind him.

Movement caught Freya's attention out of the corner of her eyes. She turned her head slightly and saw Katrina besides her writing a note. Within seconds, Katrina slyly passed her note over to Freya. Opening the note, Freya saw what's written.

Is the meeting happening tonight?

Freya looked up at Katrina and nodded her head. The other schools would be arriving within the next few days and some things needed to be set straight before they did.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Eric Payne. Eric now sported a black eye and looked very moody. The classroom chatter instantly died and everyone turned to look at him. Even Teddy's cheerful gaze died, and blank expression filled his face instead.

Freya smirked and sat back in her chair, watching the sense unfold in front of her. Katrina, however, looked nervous.

Eric's friend, Michael, hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut about what happened. He had been wracked with guilt and ended up telling someone what happened. It then spread like wildfire in the castle and it had eventually reached James and Albus. Freya had watched the whole scene; James had been the one to give Eric the black eye. Albus also got a good hit in too, but he mainly watched to make sure no professors were coming.

"Take a seat, Mr Payne," Teddy said, his voice tense.

Eric wordlessly nodded his head and walked over to his seat. As he walked past James' desk, James stuck his foot out and let Eric trip over it. Eric fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and shot James a dirty look. However, James had been sneaky, and no one but James, Eric and Freya saw what actually happened.

"Without making a scene, Mr Payne." Teddy looked to him, his tone a bit more forceful.

Eric blushed darkly and hurried off to his seat.

James and Fred sniggered to themselves as Teddy got back on with class.

Freya looked over at Eric and saw he was glaring at James with a venomous expression. James was at the front of the class, along with Fred so he didn't see Eric glaring daggers at him. Eric sat at the back, where Freya and Katrina were too.

Eric began to make magic spit-balls, stilling glaring at James.

Seeing this, Freya stealthily took out her wand and waited.

Just as Eric was about to take his first shot at James, Freya waved her wand. " **Flipendo**." She whispered softly.

Instantly, one the chair legs that Eric was sitting on was destroyed. This imbalance caused Eric to go flying onto the floor. It happened so suddenly that he was thrown off his chair and onto the floor with a loud and sharp cry. Without anyone noticing, Freya then repaired the damaged leg so no one could see the damage that was caused.

Teddy stopped his lesson once more and glared at him, "Must you disturb my class one more?" He asked, crossing his arms in an impatient manner.

Again, girls swooned in the class, loving Teddy's sternness.

Blushing darkly, Eric replied, "I'm sorry sir." He had his head bowed and wasn't looking at anyone. But he did have his fists clenched under the table.

Something that Freya certainly didn't miss.

Nodding his head, Teddy turned back around and continued with the rest of the lesson without any more disturbances.

Freya watched Eric for a few more moments. He was still glaring at James and his fists were clenched in anger. His foot was tapping on the floor and he was shaking. Eric looked like he was going to fly off the handle at any moment and that greatly concerned Freya. Looking around the room silently, before looking back at Eric. She began to focus on his mind and used her Legilimency. Every Guardian was trained in Legilimency because they had to make sure no one was a threat to their charge. If a Guardian couldn't use Legilimency they couldn't be one, it was one of the biggest requirements for being a Guardian.

As she searched through his mind, she could hear his thoughts.

'I'm going to get him one day. One day, he will regret treating me like second best. He thinks he's so great, being Harry Potter's child.' Eric sneered to himself, stilling glaring at James.

Freya pulled back and frowned. She didn't like using Legilimency long because the longer she was in someone's mind, the more likely they would notice her. Freya got what she needed anyway. Eric was becoming a threat and needed to be dealt with sooner than later.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

Dinner had now finished. As everyone was walking back to their dorms to the library, the Guardians were somewhere else. Their meeting room was the Chamber of Secrets, one of the only other secret places in Hogwarts. They had destroyed the original entrance and changed it so they could enter the Chamber easily. They wouldn't have needed to, but none of them spoke parseltongue or knew any words. The Guardians couldn't use the Room of Requirements either as that was the room James and his family always used and therefore it would be too risky.

Now standing in the Chamber of Secrets, Freya looked to all the Guardians in the room with a void expression.

"What is the weekly report?" Freya asked, looking bored.

"No changes." This was the response from most Guardians. Being one was actually more boring than expected. Yes, they had to constantly watch their charge, but sometimes nothing ever happened.

Nodding her head, Freya decided to move on. "The next thing I want to mention is Eric Payne, does anyone know him?" She asked, looking around the room.

At the mention of Eric, Connor looked nervous. He wouldn't meet Freya's eyes because he knew that he had messed up. It had been his first day and he had failed to protect Lily. For a moment, he thought that Freya would tell everyone about his mistake.

Castiel Winters raised his hand. He is a fifth year Slytherin and is Dominique's Guardian. "I do, but not very well. He seems like a very angry person." He admitted with a frown on his face.

Other Guardians seemed to nod their heads.

"He is. He tried to attack Lily Potter with an Unforgivable curse, but Connor stopped him in time." Freya said, looking impassive.

Connor's head shot up as he stared at Freya in awe.

Katrina grinned at him, "Good job!"

Connor blushed and muttered a quick thanks before ducking his head down. He couldn't believe Freya had covered for him in front of everyone. Other Guardians were giving Connor compliments too, fully believing Freya's words.

"What is going to happen to him?" Simon Wallas spoke up, his hand also raised. He was a second year Hufflepuff and the Guardian of Hugo Weasley.

"Headmistress McGonagall has dealt with him. But I believe we need to take further action. He had threatened James Potter in his mind and physically threatened Lily Potter. There is a possibility he will strike again and we need to stop it." Freya explained in a calm and commanding manner. McGonagall had indeed given Eric detention, deducted house points and called his parents – who were livid by the way. But McGonagall wouldn't be able to help them this time as Eric hadn't actually made a threat yet, Freya had only read his mind. But this was what Guardians are here for.

The room went silent for a moment.

Everyone could read in-between the lines and knew what Freya was implying.

Eric needed to change his behaviour, or else.

"Is there a chance that Eric could be Voldemort's spawn?" Joseph asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Freya frowned and began to think. The other reason for the Guardians being created was to find the spawn of Voldemort. Eric did kind of fit the description – dark black hair, a sadistic personality and had a hatred for the Potter family. If Eric truly was the spawn of Voldemort, they couldn't let that go.

"Alexander, Katrina. You two do some digging, find out about his past." Freya snapped out, glaring at anyone who would dare oppose her on this.

Alexander and Katrina nodded their heads. Alexander was Katrina's younger brother, he is a fifth year Ravenclaw and was the Guardian to Alice Longbottom – Neville's daughter. Those two also happened to be the best at digging up information. When those two came together trying to get information, nothing could stand in their way.

However, someone pipped up. "Why don't we just interrogate him now?" Castiel asked with a sour look.

Freya's glare landed on him and hardened. She wasn't surprised by Castiel's outburst. He had made it a habit to second guess her every word because he wanted to be the leader of the Guardians, but Freya wasn't giving that title up just yet. Castiel was arrogant and wanted nothing more than power. If he had his way, it would bring the Guardians down in an instant.

"There is a chance he may not be Voldemort's spawn, meaning that we would be condemning the wrong person," Freya explained, her tone as icy as her gaze. There was a punishment for the Guardians if they didn't identify a threat, but there wasn't one for getting it wrong. This means it gave more opportunity for Guardians to pin the blame on anyone and get away with it.

Castiel fell silent when people agreed with Freya.

Nodding her head, Freya began to speak once more. "Now, moving onto the arrival to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

The room went silent as all chatter ceased instantly.

"I have been informed by McGonagall that we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year," Freya said with a frown. She still didn't like this news but there was nothing she could do about it. The best course of action was being prepared for it.

There were a few gasps but otherwise, it was deadly silent.

Freya continued to speak. "None of our charges is old enough to enter the tournament, but we all know what happened to Harry Potter." Harry had been only fourteen when he was entered into the competition and without his consent. For all any of them knew, any of his three children could, unfortunately, follow in his footsteps.

Cordelia spoke up, "What would you like us to do?" She asked, her brows furrowed together.

"Watch. Make sure no one puts your charge's name in the goblet. If they end up in the tournament, it will be very difficult to protect them." Freya warned, her stormy grey eyes darkening.

A murmur of agreement passed in the room.

"Now this brings me onto the most important topic of them all. I have received word from Lance Johnson." She said, keeping her voice calm.

Everyone in the room seems to freeze, especially Ryan. He looked resentful, which was understandable since his best friend had been killed by Lance. Everyone knew that when Lance decided to get in contact with them, it was never good.

"I have no doubt at all that everyone here already knows about what happened to Caitlin Finnegan," Freya said, looking at everyone's reactions.

There seemed to be a tense silence, which Freya took as a yes.

Lucy raised her hand, "W-what about her Guardian?" She asked, her voice small and nervous.

Ryan clenched his fists, his gaze locked on the ground he was standing on.

"He is dead." Freya bluntly said, her face void of any emotion. She didn't want to have Katrina know this, but it was unavoidable now.

Katrina gasped, her eyes wide in horror. Ryan grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly, both were sharing the pain of losing someone close to them.

Freya continued on, "It is because of this Lance had decided to do a review. He wants to interview each and every one of us. There is a good chance that some of you won't be a Guardian by the end of the year." She said, her gaze sweeping over the entire room. No one looked happy about this situation, something that didn't surprise Freya.

"When will they begin?" Ryan asked, staring Freya in the eyes.

Freya returned his burning gaze with ease, "Within the next few days."

There were multiple gasps around the room. People began looking around nervously, it wasn't enough time to prepare themselves. There was no telling what Lance would do or what he was looking for. The prospect of losing their position was too great.

"Everyone is dismissed," Freya said, nodding her head.

Everyone began to disperse and left the Chamber of Secrets. It is the younger Guardians that leave first, while the older ones lag behind. Freya was about to leave too, but she noticed that Katrina and Ryan were still standing there.

Katrina looked at her, tears streaming down her face, "You knew…" She whispered, hurt and betrayal shining in her usually bright eyes.

Freya said nothing.

Neither does Ryan, he was looking at the ground in shame.

"W-why didn't you say anything?" Katrina whimpered, wiping her face but the tears just kept running.

"Does it really matter?" Freya asked her face void of anything and everything. Seeing her friend cry did hurt her, but she pushed that aside and let her 'ice queen' side take over.

Katrina choked on a sob, the tears falling faster. "I-I hate you…" She whispered, running away and back to her dorm.

Freya could feel the twist of guilt in her chest, but she ignored it.

Ryan left too, without saying a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Hope everyone is having a great Christmas!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

It was early Friday morning and the sun was only just rising. However, Freya was up and she wasn't the only ones that were. Freya stood in the edge of the Quidditch arena, watching James as he trained his team. As the new Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, James was pushing his team extra hard, and that meant early morning training sessions. He was making all his team members try out and training them down to the bone. Even though all Quidditch matches was cancelled this year due to the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, that didn't stop James from ensuring that they all stayed in shape. Freya watched at the side-lines where she couldn't be seen, but she watched every interaction and read all their minds. Most of it consisted of annoyance at getting up this early.

James cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now, run a lap around the field!" James shouted his order.

A chorus of groans was his response.

"Mate, can't we take it easy?" Fred asked, looking tired. Like his father and his namesake, he too was a Beater on the team.

James arched a brow at him, "Want to make it five laps?" He asked, his tone still playful but serious at the same time.

Immediately, Fred shook his head, not wanting to run even more laps around the field.

"Now get to it!" James yelled out, also running the lap with his team.

Lily looked severely unhappy but didn't back down. She wanted to prove herself as one of the team and pushed herself to follow her brother.

As Freya watched him, she couldn't help but feel impressed. His training methods were actually effective and for once James seemed serious. In all the years Freya had watched him, she had only seen him get serious about a few things. Quidditch, his pranks and his family. No one could get in the way of his Quidditch or pranks, and Eric already learned what happens when you mess with the Potters. Freya also watched the team. James was the Keeper on the team, Fred and Roxanne were the Beaters, as no one else could seem to keep up with Fred. Lily was the Seeker of the team – something that James didn't want as he didn't want his sister getting hurt – but she was extremely talented at it. The Chasers were a mix, one was Oliver Wood's child and the other two didn't have war hero parents. However, Freya saw that as fair. Freya knew that James would be under scrutiny for choosing his family members as his team and that's why he treated his family members more harshly and pushed them even harder than everyone else. It was to show everyone that he doesn't pick favourites.

Scowling to herself, Freya didn't see the appeal to Quidditch. Of course, being a Guardian she wasn't allowed to play it or the join the team. It was expected of the war hero's children to nearly all be into Quidditch. At first, Freya had resented it that she couldn't play, but she soon grew to dislike the sport anyway when she found out that she did excel at flying very much. Now, Freya just saw it as a hassle because it required a lot of effort keeping James safe during games.

Looking up briefly, Freya could see the other Guardians posted around the place. All of them watching their charge intently.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Freya turned her head and saw Ryan.

"What do you need?" Freya bluntly asked, knowing that Ryan didn't need to be here. Scorpius wasn't anywhere in sight.

Ryan looked to the ground, "You told Katrina." He said, his voice low.

Freya nodded her head, then looking back to James. He was now making everyone fly around the court and shouting at them if they got something wrong. It seemed a few of them were going too slow for James' liking.

"Why?" Ryan asked, looking up at her.

"She was going to find out anyway," Freya answered with ease. "Might as well find it out from me than someone else." She knew that if Katrina found out that she knew and hadn't told her, it wouldn't have gone down well.

Ryan remained silent.

Freya turned her head, "How is she?"

Sighing deeply, Ryan closed his eyes. "She's still hurt, but she starting to come round. Just give her time."

Freya nodded her head, not saying anything. Katrina had been off with her since last night and wouldn't speak to her when walking to the Dining Hall. However, Freya had fully anticipated this behaviour, Katrina had just found out that the guy she viewed as a brother had died.

"I'm worried though," Ryan said suddenly.

Freya turned her body to face him, giving him her full attention. "Katina will be fine." She said calmly.

Ryan shook his head, "Not about that. It's about the review and the Triwizard Tournament."

Freya frowned but nodded her head in understanding. This year definitely wasn't going to be an easy one at all. The Guardians knew that they needed to be alert when Durmstrang came – they didn't have a very good reputation, particularly with dark magic. They were also arriving later that day, which made all the Guardians unnerved. Then there is the review and no one knew who was going to be the first one.

"There is nothing we can do about it. We just need to sit tight." Freya said, glancing back at James every now and again. She didn't need to have such a high guard as there were so many other Guardians present. But that didn't mean she was slacking off in the slightest.

Ryan bit his lip and started playing with his hands. "I just have a really bad feeling." He admitted softly with a frown on his face.

Freya nodded her head, agreeing with him. She too had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The only difference between her and Ryan was that she could hide it better.

"What do you think he'll review?" Ryan asked suddenly.

Freya looked at Ryan, her brow arched.

Ryan flushed for a moment before regaining his composure. "Your family is quite close to Lance, I was just hoping you may know…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes averted to the ground. Ryan knew how much Freya disliked Lance and that's why he was reluctant to ask.

Freya sneered at the mention of Lance Johnson. Her family was close to Lance, extremely close. So close that Freya felt uncomfortable. Her mother was a very big fan of his and her father was Lance's friend during their Hogwarts days when they were young. Lance would often come to their house and have dinner with them, something Freya hated with a passion, but she was never allowed to say anything negative. If she did anything her mother disliked, she would be punished for it severely.

But Freya did give it some thought. "Lance could test us on anything. But his biggest thing would be loyalty." Freya said, remembering how Lance would always question her on who she was loyal too. Lance believed that the Guardians should follow his every word, he didn't like free will. Hence why he gave all the Guardians a mark on their necks.

Ryan frowned, and his eyes widened.

Freya looked around before getting her wand out. " **Silencio** ," Freya whispered, allowing her and Ryan to speak while not being listened into.

"You're going to have to curb that hatred you have for him," Freya warned, but there was an understanding there.

Ryan sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair. "I know. But he killed Kyle. I can't just forget that." His voice became thick with emotion and his fists began to clench.

Freya observed Ryan for a while. She had known for a long time that Ryan was, in fact, gay and was in love with Kyle. However, Kyle was not gay. Ryan had kept his feelings a secret along with his sexuality. Freya knew his parents and they would not accept him if he came out to them. His mother would probably come to accept it, but his father definitely would not.

"You don't have to. You just need to use that as motivation to not end up like him." Freya replied back, a hollow look in her eyes. She knew that from experience. She couldn't hate Lance out in the open, but she could hate him from the inside. However, Lance was also a skilled Legilimency but what he didn't know what that Freya was skilled at Occlumency.

Ryan looked up at her, "…Have you lost someone too?" He asked, hesitation in his tone.

Freya said nothing.

However, Ryan seemed to understand. "Does it get easier?" He asked, willing himself not to cry. This was the first time he had lost someone to close to him and who he cared about.

"Eventually." Freya lied with ease. She had always been good at lying, it was as easy as breathing to her.

Ryan sighed in relief.

Freya looked up at the sky and saw that the sun rising even more. She looked over to James and his team and sees them packing away.

"Time to go," Freya said, cancelling the spell.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

Everyone stood on the Great Hall, waiting for the boys of Durmstrang to make their entrance. They had been scheduled to arrive first while the Beauxbatons will be arriving moments later by being 'fashionably late'. McGonagall and all the other professors were making a fuss over all the students, making sure that they were presentable. Freya was watching James even closer than before. There was something about the large grin on his face that didn't settle well with Freya. Cordelia also seemed to be worried too, but that was because Fred also seemed to be looking very happy with himself. Freya knew that if both of them looked smug, then something was definitely about to go wrong.

Just then, the doors to the Main Hall slammed open with a huge force. In front was a man who looked rough. He was tall and intimidating, with dark bearded and dark eyes. He had no hair, but his head was covered by a furred hat. He wore a long black fur coat that reached the floor and black heavy boots. In his hand was a large staff, that he was using to hit the ground, making sparks fly as it met the ground. Behind the man came an army of Durmstrang boys. All of them were tall, large and bulky. They were all draped in long fur coats and hats. Each one of them also had a staff and were also using it to hit the ground with.

McGonagall stepped down to the small stairs to greet them. "Vladimir Fisker. I hope the trip was eventful." She said, keeping her voice even.

If Freya hadn't of known McGonagall as well as she did, she wouldn't have seen anything wrong with this interaction. But Freya did know McGonagall well. She knew that McGonagall didn't like Vladimir, she was too tense around him. But that was understandable. Freya had heard how Vladimir had been under investigation for the use of dark magic on muggles, but nothing was ever proven.

Vladimir grunted while looking around the room. "It was boring." He replied in a rough, thick Russian voice.

McGonagall nodded her head and showed him his seat. Vladimir would be sitting with all the other professors, but on the end, near Hagrid. The Durmstrang students would be sitting with the Hufflepuffs – who looked very nervous, to say the least.

James leaned over and whispered in Fred's ear, which caught the attention of Freya. She turned her head and saw James with his wand out but discreetly hidden underneath the table.

Sighing silently, Freya concentrated and used her Legilimency.

'Let's give those them all something to remember Hogwarts by.' James thought to himself, looking very smug.

Freya instantly left James' head. She could never stay too long in his head. James was actually a lot smarter than people gave him credit. When Freya had been younger, she had made the mistake of staying in James' mind too long, and he had noticed. He had looked around the class, looking for the person who had tried to invade his mind. If Freya didn't have the necklace that helped to make her practically invisible or she would have been caught. But she had learned from her mistakes and knew never to overstay her welcome in his mind.

Taking her own wand out, Freya waited.

Feeling movement above her, Freya looked up and saw multiple dung bombs floating. There was an invisibility charm on them, but it had flickered briefly, giving Freya enough time to see. In an instant, Freya knew that Fred was behind the invisibility charm as that was his best charm.

Freya delicately moved her wand as she diffused each and every bomb. There weren't that many of them, only thirty – which was a small number when it came to James and Fred's pranks. Usually, Freya didn't get involved with their pranks, she usually let them be. But, she couldn't this time. If those two pranked the Durmstrang boys, they would be making enemies. That would be making more work for her and Cordelia later.

Only a few moments later – when Freya was done diffusing the bombs – the Beauxbatons arrived.

In all honesty, Freya smelt them before she saw them. A flowery scent invaded Freya's senses, almost making her sneeze.

A woman stood before the Beauxbatons students. She was tall and looked very beautiful. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale and there didn't seem to be any trace of imperfection about her. She was wearing white fur with sapphires decorating her neck and long bony fingers. Behind her stood the boys and girls from Beauxbatons. They were all dressed in beautifully made satin gowns and pants – all a delicate shade of blue. Each one of them had hats that covered half their faces from everyone. They all seemed to wear furs, ranging from a multitude of colours. But, from what Freya could see, they were all beautiful people.

However, Freya wasn't looking at their beauty, she was looking for Louis' Guardian – Noah Bernard. Fleur had wanted at least one of her children to go to Beauxbatons, and Louis wanted to go. His other two siblings only ever wanted to go to Hogwarts, but Louis wanted to be a little different.

McGonagall stepped down once more, this time a warmer look in her eyes. "Renée La Blanc, how lovely to see you again." She said a small smile on her face.

Madame Renée nodded her head, smiling. "Oui, it is lovely to see you too, McGonagall." She said, her thick French accent very noticeable.

McGonagall nodded and motions for Renée to sit at the professor's table at the front of the hall, on the opposite side from Vladimir. The Beauxbatons students were then motioned to sit at the Gryffindor table.

James' eyes lit up when the Beauxbatons girls sat down at his table.

Freya rolled her eyes, of course, he'd be happy.

Once all the students were seated, and the feast began, Fred and James waved their wands discreetly. However, nothing happened. No dung bombs falling or scream from anybody.

"Fred, what's happened?" James whispered lowly to his friend with frustration in his tone. Their pranks always went off flawlessly, so this was definitely something new.

Fred shook his head. "I've got no idea mate. It should have worked perfectly." He whispered back, looking just as frustrated.

Freya smirked to herself and puts her wand away.

McGonagall looked around the room, as she stood once more. The feast momentarily stopped, everyone attention was now on her.

"Now with every present, I can now formally announce that we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. I, Madame Renée and Professor Vladimir will be the judges of this tournament, along with two others from the Ministry." McGonagall explained, her voice echoing through the entire all.

There were cheers, mainly from Durmstrang.

McGonagall cleared her throat, commanding attention. "There will be four challenges that will be spread throughout the year. These challenges are meant to test you on your magical prowess and how to cope with danger. However, this tournament will be different." She stopped, leaving a very ominous pause.

This got every Guardian's attention.

"This tournament will be different for one reason. The reason is that there will be two people from every school entering. That means each school has two chances to win the cup. One is called a Champion and the other is a Shield." McGonagall said, her old eyes sweeping the room, looking at each and every one of the Guardians.

Freya's eyes widened as she felt her insides freeze. That would mean the chances of a Guardian's charge entering the tournament had just doubled.

There was a low murmur in the hall, everyone was abuzz over this news.

"The Champion entering must be of age. No one under seventeen years old may enter this tournament. The Champion will be chosen by an impartial selector, which is the Goblet of Fire. That is not the case for the Shield, they have to volunteer. More information will be given as the time draws closer." McGonagall said with an unhappy expression.

McGonagall turned around and tapped her wand three times on the casket that was close to the podium. The lid creaked open slowly and McGonagall reached inside it. She pulled out a large wooden cup that was engulfed in blue flames. Carefully, McGonagall closes the casket and places the cup on top of it so everyone in the Hall could see it.

"If anyone wishes to enter, write your name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the fire. In one week, we will find out who the Champions and Shields will be. However, an age line will be placed around the Goblet." McGonagall explained, looking out at everyone as she spoke.

"A word of caution. Once your name is placed into the Goblet, you cannot back out if your name is called. If selected, you will be bound by a magical contract, so be certain." McGonagall explained, her Scottish voice sounding grim.

Cordelia turned to Freya. "This means none of them could end up competing." She said with a sigh of relief in her tone.

Freya looked at her. "Don't be so sure about that." Turning her head, Freya gouges James' reaction. But she was surprised at what she was seeing.

James looked afraid. He looked genuinely afraid along with the rest of his family.

Freya had watched James for years – five years to be exact – and she had never once seen him afraid of anything. James was brave, he always faced every challenge with a smirk, even when he had his first game of Quidditch when he was eleven years old – much like his father. However, even when James was afraid, he never showed it.

A sharp tug snapped Freya out of her thoughts. Turning her head back to Cordelia, she saw a large owl flying into Hogwarts, one that Freya recognised instantly. No other student would recognise it because this owl always slipped in with all the other owls delivering mail at this time, but every Guardian is taught to recognise this bird on sight. That was because that owl belonged to Lance Johnson. It was a great horned owl called Atlas, it was very vicious and snapped at anyone that came near it – all but Lance.

If any Guardian was talking, it immediately ceased when this bird flew into Hogwarts. Even McGonagall had stopped talking. She was glaring at the bird – she hated anything relating to Lance Johnson coming into this castle and that included his bird.

Atlas landed in front of Freya, a pristine white letter in its mouth. It seemed to be glaring at Freya with its large eyes.

Freya sneered at the bird and snatched the letter from its beak before it could snap at her fingers. She had made that mistake in her first year by trying to pet it. She had nearly lost a finger that day, but an older Guardian had snatched her hand away just in time.

Atlas glared at Freya once more before flying away along with all of the other owls.

Looking at the letter, Freya could see it had the Guardian's symbol on it and it was addressed to her. Wordlessly, Freya opens the letter.

 _Dear Miss Freya Louise Williams,_

 _By order of Lance Johnson, you must attend a meeting in the Ministry of Guardians. There, your status as a Guardian will be discussed and reviewed._

 _You are to arrive at 11:00 am tomorrow. Tardiness will not be accepted and will be punished in late._

 _Burn this letter after reading it._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Eva Lamb._

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Just a heads up, I cannot right accents. I absolutely stink at them. So just for the sake of my sanity I will be writing them as I did in this chapter. That includes Hagrid too by the way.**

 **I also want to thank pullynnhah and TheLadyMuse for leaving me reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next morning_

Freya now stood in McGonagall's office, getting ready to take the Floo Network to the Ministry of Magic. She was dressed in smart clothes and not her usual uniform. Freya wore a black gown and cloak along with small black heels. Usually, McGonagall wouldn't let any students leave the premises for anything other than to Hogsmeade on the weekends. However, these were different circumstance. If a Guardian was called by Lance then they must go, not even McGonagall could stop it. The other alternative was that Lance came to the castle and McGonagall was completely against that.

"I want you back here within the next two hours. If you are not back then I will come and get you myself." McGonagall said, looking at Freya to make sure there were no imperfections. She didn't want Lance to pick at anything like he had some students before.

Nodding her head, Freya replied. "I'll make sure to tell him that." However, she knew this was a lie. She could never tell Lance this, it would only enrage him and cause even more tension between McGonagall and Lance.

McGonagall nodded her head, even though she knew that Freya was lying. "Good."

Even though McGonagall looked completely composed, Freya could see that she was seething on the inside. Asking a student to leave Hogwarts – even on a weekend and also being underage – was seen as abominable to McGonagall.

Turning around, Freya intends to enter the fireplace, but her name was called rather loudly.

"Freya! Wait!"

Freya turned around and saw Ryan and Katrina running over towards her. They stop only feet away from her. At this moment, McGonagall said nothing about barging into her office and momentarily left to give them some space.

"What do you want?" Freya asked with a blank expression.

Ryan calmed down enough to speak. "We heard you were the first one that Lance called." He said, looking extremely worried.

Freya nodded her head, "Yes he did."

"But you never told us!" Katrina exclaimed, her bright eyes wild with worry.

Freya arched a brow at her. "Last I recall, you weren't speaking to me." She hadn't meant it to come out as harsh as she did, but she couldn't take back her words.

Katrina flinched. "I deserved that…." She mumbled softly, her gaze landing on the floor instead.

Freya sighed deeply. "I should have told you sooner." She hadn't wanted to tell Katrina anything, but Lance had forced her hand due to this review of his. Katrina was so happy and bright, the exact opposite of herself and Freya wanted to keep it that way. If Katrina had found out from someone else then it would have been worse.

Katrina shook her head. "No, I understand why you didn't. Ryan told me." She said, sparing a thankful glance towards their male friend.

Freya looked at Ryan, only to see him grinning sheepishly.

McGonagall came back into the room. "Miss Williams, if you do not leave now you're going to be late." She said with a warning in her tone.

Nodding her head, Freya looked to Ryan and Katrina. "I'll be back soon." She said as she attempted to smile. But it looked faked and forced, which it was. After trying a few times to smile, she stopped and just smirked. Freya hadn't smiled in years – not a true smile anyway.

Biting her lip, Katrina jumped at Freya, hugging her fiercely. Freya clenched up the minute Katrina hugged her and didn't relax until Katrina let go of her.

"Good luck." Katrina whispered softly before stepping away.

Ryan smiled at her, sending her wave. He knew how much Freya hated physical contact, he also wasn't brave enough to do what Katrina had just done.

Freya nodded her head and stepped into the fireplace. She took a handful of Floo powder and spoke. "Ministry of Guardians." She said clearly, throwing the powder onto the ground. Green flames engulfed her and she disappeared.

Ryan held onto Katrina's hand tightly. "Please be safe, Freya." He whispered softly so no one else could hear him.

McGonagall appeared behind Ryan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Opening her eyes, Freya saw she was in the Ministry of Guardians. Keeping her disgust to the place to herself, she stepped out from the fireplace and headed over to the desk. At the desk was a woman – Eva Lamb, who was also known as Lance's secretary.

"Freya Williams, I have an appointment." Freya said when she gets close.

Eva looked up. She is a young small woman of Asian descent. She has long dark hair with brown eyes. "He'll be with you in just a moment, Freya." Eva said with a smile before looking back to her work. She had been Lance's secretary for years – and like many Guardians she too was sworn to secrecy.

Freya said nothing as she sat down on one of the chairs. Looking around the room, she saw no one else in the room with her, only Eva and herself. This room brought back memories for Freya, ones that she would rather forget.

After a few moments, Eva stood up. "He'll see you now." Eva said, the robotic smile on her face like always.

Saying nothing, Freya stood up and walked into the other room, this one being Lance's office. Opening the door, Freya stepped through to see Lance sitting at his desk, looking through some files. She had no doubt in her mind that he was looking at her file.

Lance looked up and saw her. "Ah Freya! You're early like always." He said, standing up to greet her. He walked over to her and hugged her, much to her chagrin. Lance squeezed her tightly and held her longer than she would have liked at all.

"My parents have always taught me to be early, never late, sir." Freya answered back with a blank expression. Showing emotion in front of this man is a deadly game, one that many people have lost and paid with their lives. It did come in handy, Freya had manged to stop herself from tensing and forced herself to relax.

Lance lets go after lingering for a moment too long. "Yes, Rupert has never been late before, and neither has Vivienne either." Lance said, he lets go and goes to walk forward. Only, he grabbed Freya by her waist and walked her forward.

Freya sat down in the seat directly opposite him. Not that he would let her sit anywhere else. He had directed her to that exact seat.

The smile on Lance's face immediately disappeared when he sat down. "Now Freya, do you know why I've called you here?" He asked, his tone serious.

Freya nodded her head. "Yes, it's for the review, sir." She answered him clearly.

Lance beamed at her with a smile too large for his face. "Excellent! And do you know why this review has to be done?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"It is because of the disappearance of Caitlin Finnegan, sir." Freya answered him with a void expression.

Nodding his head, Lance spoke. "Unfortunately yes. When I set up the Guardians, I had the idea that they would protect their charge. I never could have imagined that one would let their charge die." Lance sighed in disappointment, as though Kyle had serious inconvenienced him.

Freya hid the anger that was starting to well up in her. If she said anything it wouldn't end up going well for her. But she knew not to reaction to anything he was saying. Freya knew that he was saying these things on purpose to see if she reactions. If she did then it wouldn't end very well for her at all.

Lance looked at her directly in the eyes. "Freya, you are my best Guardian. You have never once slipped up and you've done an excellent job protecting James Sirius Potter. That's why it pains me to have to do a review on you of all people." He said with a small pout. This was a side of him people never saw, only Freya ever saw this side and it disgusted her.

Freya said nothing and just looked at him. Lance wasn't right, she had slipped up – she wasn't perfect. In her first year she had no idea what the hell she was doing. It was only because an older Guardian helped her. Victoire's Guardian had taken her under their wing and really showed her the ropes. That's why she had felt sympathy for Connor. However, Freya made sure to guard those thoughts.

Lance stood up and began to pace around the room. "What are your feelings for your charge? James Sirius Potter?" He asked with a serious tone.

"My feelings are unimportant, all that matters is that James Sirius Potter is safe." Freya answered him with practiced ease. This was the appropriate response and she has given it every time she was asked this question by anyone. Guardian's feelings didn't matter, all that mattered was the charge.

Lance nodded his head, satisfied. He walked around his desk and sat on it, now only inches away from Freya's face.

"Who are you loyal to?" Lance asked, his gaze trained in Freya in the most intense way. However, Freya was used to this. She had spent years with him watching her, but that doesn't mean she liked it at all.

Honestly, Freya wasn't surprised with this question. Lance hated people that weren't loyal to him. Many of Guardians had died because of this question. This had been the one question Freya knew would be asked. "You and only you." Freya answered him, knowing full well this was the only answer that he would accept.

Lance just stared at her, not revealing anything.

That's when Freya felt a throbbing sensation in her head, which she recognised immediately. Lance was using Legilimency on her. Freya made sure her shields were up, but not too much to let him notice them. If Lance knew that she could use Occlumency then he would begin to question her. Eventually, the throbbing in her head went away. Smiling, Lance leaned forward and took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb as if she was the most precious thing.

"I knew I could trust you, Freya." He said, tightening his grip on her hand slightly. His other hand reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

Freya made no outward reaction, but on the inside she was disgusted. All she wanted to do was remove her hand from his and his other hand from her face, she didn't like to be touched for this very reason. Ever since Freya was very young, Lance would always be a little too close for her liking.

"That's why I need you to do something for me." Lance said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Freya does nothing, giving nothing away.

Letting go of her hand, Lance stood up and walked over to sit behind his desk once more. "As you know, I am not allowed to even step one foot in Hogwarts, as Minerva McGonagall won't let me." Lance said, a sneer in his face. There was a mocking in his tone when he said her name. Lance disliked McGonagall with a passion, even mentioning her in a conversation could cause him to become angry.

Saying nothing, Freya waited for him to finish.

"She has been becoming vocal and has sent in complaints about me and about the whole Guardians organisation. This needs to stop, and that's why I want you to watch her." Lance said with a frown on his face.

Freya felt her heart clench. He wanted her to spy on McGonagall and report her every movement and word to him. There was no way that Freya could do that, not to McGonagall of all people. But Freya knew that he wasn't going to give her an option, she would have to do this whether she wanted to do or not.

"Understood." Freya said, pushing back her emotions.

Lance nodded his head, happy with her answer. "Everything she does, I want it reported. If she says anything, report it. You will be my eyes and ears at Hogwarts. With your help, I can get rid of McGonagall and replace her with someone more agreeable." He said, a smirk appearing on his face, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

Freya could feel the rage building up inside her, but she could do nothing.

"Remember, you are to say nothing about this to Minerva McGonagall, or anyone." Lance leaned forward, his chest hitting the side of the desk, a warning in his tone.

The mark on the back of Freya's neck tingled. Lance has given his command, and she had to follow it, no matter what. If she even dared tried to disobey him, she would have to deal with the consequences.

"Understood, sir." Freya replied back, feeling defeated. However, she did not let this show at all, she couldn't.

Lance nodded his head, a happy glint in his eyes. "You may go." He said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Saying nothing more, Freya stood up and left the office. As she passed Eva, she saw the robotic smile was on the woman's face once more. Seeing it made Freya feel sickened as she tried to control her pace to leave the Ministry. She didn't want to look too eager to leave or it would cause some questions.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya arrived back in Hogwarts with a heavy heart. She had quickly changed back into her Hogwarts' robes, which were so much more comfortable than the itchy dress robes she had to wear earlier. She didn't want to spy on McGonagall, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She could never refuse Lance, he didn't like the word, especially when it was used against him. As she walked past the Great Hall, Freya heard someone running up behind her. However, she didn't turn around and continued to walk on.

That's when she felt him, his magic.

James had a specific magic signature around him. His magic was always fiery and it oozed confidence, which was very noticeable. This is why anyone could notice him in a room, he just demanded everyone's attention.

James and Fred ran past her, looking awfully happy with something. As they passed, James eyes met Freya's.

Warm hazel clashed with stormy grey.

However, that moment passed very quickly and James ran on, as though he had never seen her before. The memory charm in her pendant had activated the second his and her eyes met. This was so to not leave any trace of her behind. Freya watched James and began to follow him. Now, she had to focus on being a Guardian and forget about the guilt she was feeling.

"Hey!"

Frey didn't stop even when she heard Ryan shout out for her. It didn't take long for Ryan to catch up though, as a few seconds later, he was walking by her side, and Katrina on her other.

"How did it go?" Katrina asked with a kind expression.

Freya said nothing. Meetings with Lance could usually be repeated, unless he gave a specific intrusion not too, which in this case it couldn't be repeated. The mark on her neck hummed, sending her a reminder, one that she knew she had to obey.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You know she can't answer you."

Katrina pouted and said no more.

Ryan looked at Freya as they walked. "Is your position safe?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Freya smirked at his concern. "I'm here, aren't I?" She said, continuing to walk and follow after James. If she had lost her position, she wouldn't have been allowed back at Hogwarts, she would have been killed in Lance's office there and then.

Katrina sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Since you've been gone Castiel's been acting like he's in charge."

Arching a brow, Freya didn't look surprised. "Oh has he?"

Nodding her head, Katrina pouted more. "Yeah, he's been ordering us about! It's horrible!" She whined, messing with the sleeve of her robes.

"Keep an eye on him, he needs to be watched. I've already noticed that some of the Guardians are hanging around him more. He's building up followers." Freya mentioned to them both, while also keeping an eye out for James who was a hundred feet away with Fred. She could see Cordelia not too far away, looking tired and nervous.

Freya sighed lightly. Knowing Castiel, he would have been hoping she wouldn't come back. He's been eyeing her position for the past two years and he wasn't giving up anytime soon either. Honestly, it was starting to become a match between the two of them of who could outdo each other. Castiel was a good Wizard, but Freya's magic was stronger, far stronger and he was jealous of that fact. It also didn't help that Freya had Lance's attention – not that she wanted it – but Castiel and his family had been trying to get on Lance's good side for years and weren't winning him over. Quite frankly, Castiel just barely made it when becoming a Guardian, it was shocking to see him still here.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Two days later_

Monday had now arrived and Freya sat in Potions. Like always she was in the same class as James, making sure he didn't fail. It wasn't very often that Freya had to intervene in lessons, only the ones he wasn't very good in. James wasn't very good at potions, but Freya always made sure his work didn't go atrociously wrong.

Professor Sheldrake cleared her throat. "Now class, today we're going to be preparing the Draught of Living Death. Turn your pages to 167 and begin." She said with a kind expression. Professor Sheldrake was a short half-blood with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was a kind woman who excelled at potions. Hogwarts had a hard time holding down Potion teachers since Snape's death, but that was mainly due to James and Fred's extreme pranks. However, she had lasted the longest out of all of them.

Sitting next to Cordelia, Freya watched as James began his potion while also preparing hers. Freya watched as James added in his powdered root of asphodel but he didn't infuse it with a pinch of wormwood.

Cordelia sighed quietly. "I wish we didn't have to hold back." She mumbled under her breathe.

Freya smirked slightly. "If only."

Cordelia was amazing at potions, better than anyone in the castle. She had compared it to cooking, which she also liked to do. But being a Guardian, they had to hold back. It was actually a lot of effort for Cordelia and Freya in particular. Freya was amazing at DADA but she could never show off her dueling abilities.

Standing up from her seat, Freya went and got more wormwood from the front of the classroom. As she walked back to her seat, she dropped from wormwood in James' cauldron stealthily before sitting back down in her seat.

While Freya had done that, Cordelia had done the same but with Fred. He too had forgotten the wormwood in his potion because he was goofing off with James.

James was laughing with Fred, shoving each other when he suddenly looked at his potion. It was now a different colour than it was a moment ago. With furrowed brows, he stirred his potion and found it to be exactly how it should be. It now had the consistency of water, which was what it was meant to be.

"Now for the results!" Professor Sheldrake announced as she summoned a bunch of fresh leaves with her wand. First up was James and Fred, who was sitting on the front row. Professor Sheldrake placed a leaf in their potions, only for them to disintegrate immediately.

"James! Fred! How marvelous for you to get this potions right on your first try. Twenty points to Gryffindor each!" Professor Sheldrake said with a large smile on her face.

James and Fred smiled widely and high fived each other.

"Mate, what did you do to make yours work?" Fred asked, looking at James with a curious expression.

James shrugged. "I haven't a clue." He says looking around them room.

Freya smirked and waited for Professor Sheldrake to come over to her. As always, Freya managed to score average. Never making her potion perfect, but also making sure it wasn't completely wrong either.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

Freya and the rest of her class stood outside, near Hagrid's home, this class was the last one of the day. Now, they were in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid as their teacher. After the war, McGonagall had given back Hagrid his position as a teacher, which was well deserved.

Hagrid clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Right, I hope yeh're all as excited as I em!" He said, looking around with glee in his eyes.

Instantly, Freya felt uneasy. Hagrid had a tendency to take a liking to creatures that could be classed as 'dangerous'.

"What is it today Hagrid?" James asked, looking just as excited. He had a large grin on his face and his feet couldn't stay still, he was practically bouncing off them.

"Is it a dragon?!" Fred yelled out, a large grin on his face.

The horror in Cordelia's eyes made Freya smirk. Cordelia closed her eyes and began silently praying that Dragons were not on today's lesson plan.

Hagrid shook his head. "'Fraid not boys."

Cordelia sighed in relief, instantly relaxing.

"Today, we have a Hippogriff. Now, I have permission from the Ministry of Magic this time." Hagrid laughed to himself, looking rather proud of himself. Last time, he hadn't exactly got permission but now he did.

Hagrid turned around and began calling the Hippogriff. Hippogriffs have the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking. Its fur was a brilliant stormy grey colour.

Hagrid threw a ferret at the Hippogriff, coaxing her into coming forward.

Freya's eye twitched. Hippogriffs could be just as dangerous. She was well informed of how dangerous they could be after reading the report about Draco Malfoy being attacked by one in his third year. However, it had been noted that Malfoy had disrespected the beast.

Hagrid looked at his class. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards her, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If she bows back, yeh're allowed to touch her. If she doesn' bow, then get away from her sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." He said, throwing another ferret in the Hippogriff's direction.

"Now, who wants to be the firs' to greet her?" Hagrid asked, looking around for a volunteer. He wasn't allowed to let anyone ride the beast like he had with Buckbeak and Harry. He was pushing his luck by asking to let a Hippogriff into his lesson as it was.

Instantly, James and Fred went to raise their hands.

However, Freya wasn't having any of that. Since she was standing at the back of the crowd, she took out her wand and cast a spell to make someone move forward. Freya picked randomly and cast her silent spell.

Her victim jumped forward, a sixth year Gryffindor.

"Ah Ruben," Hagrid pointed out, happy to have someone volunteer. The worst thing to happen would be if no one wanted to volunteer.

James frowned, looking very unhappy that he wasn't picked.

Ruben looked confused, but he walked forward nonetheless. He stopped when he was a few feet away from the beast, looking extremely nervous. His eyes were darting all over the place, never once looking at the creature.

"Now, yeh need ter bow ter her." Hagrid told him gently, not wanting to startle the Hippogriff.

Ruben bowed low, closing his eyes.

The Hippogriff looked at the child and tilted her head. The beast walked forward slightly and just stared at him. However, the beast never once bowed. She made a screeching sound and moved away from Ruben.

Hagrid looked a little disappointed. He had wanted the beast to let his students touch her head. But she didn't seem to be in the mood. But, he knew he couldn't push it and put his students at risk of getting hurt.

Slowly, Ruben backed off into the crowd.

He threw another ferret at the Hippogriff's way. "Next?" Hagrid asked, looking for another volunteer.

James and Fred went to both put their hands up, but Freya was already one step ahead of them. She had chosen her next victim. This time, the victim was Claire, a Hufflepuff.

"Come on up Claire." Hagrid said with a smile at the enthusiasm of his students.

Again, James and Fred looked unhappy on losing out. James looked around his class, as though he was looking for something, but he never found it.

Freya smirked, happy with her work. There was something about riling up James that gave her some satisfaction.

This continued on for the hour. James and Fred would attempt to be the next volunteer, but they were always beaten by someone else. It would also seem as though the Hippogriff had refused to let anyone touch her. By near the end of the lesson, nearly everyone had 'volunteered' to greet the Hippogriff. All except James, Freya, Fred and Cordelia. However, this meant that Freya had run out of victims to use.

"Las' one then." Hagrid said, looking at them all.

James' eyes lit up and his hand was about to shoot up. He had been waiting the entire lesson, wanting to get the Hippogriff to bow to him. His father had told him all about his adventures with Buckbeak. But someone beat him to the punch again

"I'll do it." Freya said walking forward.

Cordelia looked at Freya with wide eyes. They weren't meant to participate in lessons at all, and they weren't meant to be noticed.

Hagrid beamed at this.

James frowned and grumbled under his breath, unhappy at not being picked. Fred puts a hand on his shoulder, also looking miffed at not being picked.

Freya walked forward and stopped a few feet away from the beast. Freya stared at the Hippogriff with a steady gaze before bowing lowly to her, making sure to maintain eye contact. Freya was making sure to do what everyone else had failed at. It was seen as disrespectful to not maintain eye contact with the creature, something that no one else seemed to understand. Everyone else was too nervous and would look away or at the ground.

Freya watched at the Hippogriff stared at her, tilting her head. Slowly, the Hippogriff began walking closer to her and then stopped when it was inches away from her. The beast was closer to her, she hadn't got this close to any other student that had greeted her.

Gasps could be heard from the people behind her.

"Stay very still, urm…" Hagrid said, sounding confused and alarmed. He couldn't seem to remember her name. She had been in his class since first year, that he knew but he just couldn't remember her name or anything about her.

Freya watched as the Hippogriff stretched her neck and watched as it leaned in closer to her. Freya felt movement above her and a prick on her neck. Instantly, she tensed. The Hippogriff had just touched her Guardian mark that was on the back of her neck with its beak. It seemed to make a growling sound and then it backed off after a few moments.

The Hippogriff backed away and bowed its head.

"Lift yer head, slowly." Hagrid said softly.

Freya lifted her head, still maintaining eye contact. Freya had tried not to blink but found it hard not to. She remembered in the books that she wasn't meant to blink at all, but she couldn't help it. The Hippogriff lifted her head and tilted it, screeching slightly.

"I think she wan' yeh ter touch her 'ead." Hagrid said, sounding rather pleased. He had been waiting for this reaction the entire lesson.

Lifting her hand up slowly, Freya allowed the Hippogriff to smell her hand, getting her scent. The Hippogriff let out another screech and moved her head to the side, inviting Freya to touch her head. Freya slowly touched the beast gently, careful to not make any sudden or harsh movements. If the Hippogriff were to attack now, she would be too close to defend herself.

Freya smirked slightly, the Hippogriff's feathers felt soft to the touch.

"That's enough fer today." Hagrid announced, before moving to take the Hippogriff away. Leading her away by throwing her dead ferret.

Freya stepped back and let Hagrid do his job, going back into the crowd. As she passed James, Freya looked at him to find him staring at her. But she wasn't worried, she knew the memory charm would kick in very soon, along with the rest of the class.

As Freya stood next to Cordelia, she was met with wide eyes and a mouth open ajar.

"You'll catch flies like that." Freya responded dryly.

Cordelia closed her mouth instantly. "B-but."

Freya looked at James once more and found him walking off, much like the rest of the class. "I did it to protect him and nothing more." She said before walking away.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

It was now night time and Freya sat in her dorm room. She was in her canopy bed with the curtains draw. She also had a silencing charm and a shield charm around her bed. This wasn't because her roommates didn't like her but it was just for protection. Her roommates didn't even acknowledge her presence, the only once that did was Cordelia. This way, no one could hear what she was saying or surprise her. Freya sat in her bed, looking at a mirror in her lap. The heavy feeling in her chest was back once more. This wasn't a normal mirror, but a special one. She had received this as a present from Lance four years ago and it was something Freya never thought she was use. Lance would usually shower her in gifts, but she never used them. This mirror came with another mirror that Freya had sneakily placed in McGonagall's office to spy on her.

Using her wand, Freya tapped on the mirror twice and watched. This mirror had recorded everything McGonagall had done throughout the day. Every night since being given the order, Freya would watch what she would do and report it to Lance.

However, there was nothing to report.

McGonagall just mainly did reports and signing papers. They weren't even related to anything to do with the Guardians. Freya had also been checking McGonagall's post before it left. Freya's bird would always intercept it and bring it to her. But there was nothing suspicious or that could be used against her.

Freya didn't like doing this. She felt like she was betraying McGonagall, but she didn't have a choice.

Lance couldn't be disobeyed.

"I'm so sorry." Freya mumbled softly.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hagrid's speech is hard to write! So I am sorry about that, but I did try!**

 **Also to answer a question.**

 **Pullynnhah: There isn't a way for Guardians to leave without dying at the moment, unfortunately. McGonagall is fighting for the kids, but even she doesn't know the full extent of what is going on. She doesn't actually know all the other failed Guardians have died. No one outside the Ministry of Guardians truly knows what goings on, it's been a very well-kept secret for eighteen years. But I am going to keep Freya's sister a secret until later on, but you'll find out eventually!**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Pullynnhah: Yes, the Guardians look after their charges even after they graduate. Guardians have to look after their charge until they (the Guardian or charge) dies.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Four days later_

It had now been a week since Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived at Hogwarts. Now, everyone sat in the Great Hall eating their hearts out at dinner time. The Durmstrang seemed to eat quite a bit, but the Beauxbatons seemed to be a bit more reserved about the food. Freya had already heard some of the girls complaining about the food. However, at the moment every Guardian seemed to be tense. That was because of the results of who the Champions and Shields for the schools would be revealed tonight.

Freya had been vigilant and made sure that James' name hadn't been put into the flames. But her job seemed to have been made easy since James didn't seem interested in entering at all. Someone in Gryffindor had made a joke about James entering to follow in the footsteps of his father. James didn't find it very funny and neither did Freya. In fact, none of the Potter-Weasley family seemed interested, which was a relief.

Freya knew it was time, they were going to be announcing the contestants for the Triwizard Tournament. Freya looked over to the Durmstrang boys who were sitting with the Hufflepuff's – which was an amusing sight to behold. The males from Durmstrang were big, bulky and intimidating while the Hufflepuffs were half the size of them. The Hufflepuff's looked extremely nervous around them. However, there were some Hufflepuffs that managed to make conversation with the huge brutes, which again wasn't very suspiring. Beauxbatons, however, were sitting with the Gryffindor's, and to say most of the male population was happy with this was an understatement. Freya watched as James made his move on multiple Beauxbatons girls; who looked all too happy to receive attention from James.

Freya rolled her eyes as she watched James whisper into a girl's ear.

Quickly, Freya looks at the girl James was giving his attention to. She was tall, maybe one or two inches taller than James. She was pretty and looked slim, she has blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed bashful though, and so unlike the usual girls, James goes for.

Freya knew exactly what type of girl James goes for. She's been watching him for five years now. She knew James like the back of her hand, not by choice though. James tended to go for girls that were small, confident and sexy. Freya had never seen him go for the bashful type. Freya smirked to herself, that girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. James was one of the biggest players in Hogwarts, with Fred right behind him. It wasn't unusual to find them with different girls every week or so.

McGonagall stood up once all the food disappeared. This gained McGonagall everyone's attention instantly and all the chatter evaporated. She walked around and stood next to the Goblet of Fire. McGonagall cleared her throat. "The time to choose our Champions and Shields has arrived." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but to Freya, it sounded forced.

However, Durmstrang applauded, not taking any notice of the sombre mood in the Hall. The Beauxbatons' seemed reserved and delicately clapped their hands together. The Hogwarts students also seemed a bit more reserved, particularly the Potter-Weasley family.

Headmistress McGonagall sent them all a look but said nothing on the matter.

"If your name is called, please come up to the stage," McGonagall said as she watched the Goblet intensely, waiting for it to change colour.

A moment passed and the flames of the cup changed colour. They changed from a white-blue colour to red and sparks began to fly from it. Suddenly, a small ball of fire burst from the Goblet. The flame grew smaller and when McGonagall grabbed it, the fire had completely extinguished. In McGonagall's hand was a piece of parchment, which was charred by the fire.

Freya took a deep breath. She knew that James was safe, she had made sure of that. But there was always that chance she could have missed something. If James did end up being picked, she would have to become his Shield. Freya had learned a lesson from an older Guardian and it was to always come up with back up plans. In this business, it will be more than likely that things will not go as planned. Freya had listened to that advice and had taken it to heart. Looking around the room, Freya could see that all other Guardians were holding their breath also.

McGonagall looked down at the parchment with a blank expression. "The Champion from Durmstrang is Roman Petrov!" McGonagall announced strongly and loudly.

Durmstrang cheered loudly as Roman stood up, a proud and smug look on his face. He was being petted and hugged by his fellow classmates, all proud of him for being picked. He swaggered his way over to the stage and stood in front of everyone smirking.

Freya rolled her eyes, he seemed to have more confidence than James. This only seemed to annoy her further.

Vladimir clapped slowly, a proud and smug expression on his face.

"And now, who will volunteer from Durmstrang to be his Shield?" McGonagall asked, looking at the Durmstrang who had quietened down as she spoke.

A few seconds of whispering later, a single hand raised itself. "I will." Said the booming voice of Ivan Krum as he stood so everyone could see him. It would be hard to miss him though, he was built like a bull.

Ivan went up to stand by Roman, both of them exchanging proud looks to one another. However, Ivan seemed more laid back and quiet. Vladimir stood up and walked out of the hall and into a side room for the Hall, with Roman and Ivan right behind him.

The flame changed to red once more, and a piece of parchment spat out and landed in McGonagall's hand. She looked at it briefly before announcing it to everyone. "Beauxbatons' Champion is Alicia Laurent!"

Alicia stood up, a happy look on her face. She was hugged by many of her fellow classmates, all happy to see her enter. Alicia gracefully made her way up to the stage, she looked around the room with confidence and winked at a few boys, making the swoon and chant her name.

Freya sighed silently and looked in James direction.

James was staring at Alicia with wide eyes.

Freya sneered, not surprised in the slightest. Alicia was definitely his type, and apparently, James was everybody's type, considering on how many girls he's been with.

Renée smiled at the choice as she delicately clapped her hands.

"And her Shield?" McGonagall asked, shooting the males in the room scolding looks. However, she was sending withering looks to the males of Hogwarts, expecting them to act with more decorum.

It was silent for a moment as people began looking at one another. "I will." A male voice said from the Beauxbatons side. The male looked delicate and resembled Alicia very closely, however, didn't look as confident as Alicia. Looking back and forth between the two, Freya quickly realised that they were both siblings.

Renée gracefully stood up and walked to her students, a wide and beautiful smile on her face. Looking happy, she guided Alicia and her brother into the side room where Durmstrang's Champion and Shield were.

The flame changed red for the last time as parchment was spat out of the fire and into McGonagall's hand. She looked at the paper briefly, and her face paled considerably.

Freya felt her insides turn to ice.

It couldn't be James, could it?

When McGonagall didn't read the name straight away, whispers began breaking out. Why wasn't she saying anything?

Finally, McGonagall looked up and said. "Albus Potter." The shock in her voice rang out loudly and seemed to echo against Hall's stone walls.

The Hall went silent, no one in Hogwarts was cheering and quite frankly, everyone looked shocked. To enter the tournament, you had to be seventeen years old with how dangerous it is, and Albus was only fourteen years old. However, just like his father, Albus Severus Potter had managed to get past that.

Slowly, Albus made his way onto the stage, looking at his family with fear in his eyes. McGonagall sent him a sympathetic look.

"Now for his Shield," McGonagall said, looking to Albus' Guardian and sending her a sharp look.

Freya immediately looked for Rebecca Singleton, she was Albus' Guardian. She had to volunteer, it was her duty to. Freya found her and saw Rebecca with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide in shock. She hadn't moved an inch and it didn't look like she was going to volunteer anytime soon. Freya sighed and shook her head, she wasn't going to get off with this lightly if someone else volunteered to protect Albus. Rebecca would be punished severely if word got to Lance. Word would get out as well, even if Freya didn't say anything.

Freya spared a glance at James and her heart nearly stopped beating when she did.

James was about to raise his hand and volunteer.

Freya mentally cursed James, what was that idiot doing? He couldn't volunteer, if he did then she would get in so much trouble and so would Rebecca. Freya quickly looked to Rebecca again, and she still hadn't moved, she wasn't going to volunteer.

James raised his hand and was about to stand up.

Freya's eyes widened as she jumped up. "I volunteer!" Freya shouted out before she even realised what had done. That's when she felt everyone's gaze on her. Freya looked around and saw people staring at her in confusion. Cordelia looked ready to scream. Katrina gasped loudly and Ryan nearly fell off his chair.

It took a moment for her to realise what she had done. For a moment, she panicked. But she hid that. Holding herself high, Freya made her way over to the front, standing next to Albus. Albus looked at her, confusion written on his face. He didn't recognise her at all. However, Freya didn't look at him and turned her head away from him.

Taking a chance, Freya looked at James. He was looking directly at her, confusion also was written all over his face.

"That is all, return to your dorms," McGonagall ordered sternly before motioning for the Albus and Freya to follow after her. McGonagall seemed tense and she slightly biting her bottom lip, something McGonagall didn't do often.

They walk into a room nearby, one that Freya hadn't been in before. It looked like a private office with a desk and lined with books. They looked like old books that had been used a lot. There were also vials of potions lined up on the wall.

Alicia looks at Freya and Albus. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a slight sneer in her tone. Her French accent was very faint and not very strong.

Alicia's brother, Isaak, looked at her with exasperation. He shook his head and sent apologetic looks to Albus and Freya.

McGonagall sighed. "They are Hogwarts' Champion and Shield." She admitted, but she didn't sound very happy with it.

There was a moment of silence, they were all processing this information. Freya was watching their reactions, particularly the Durmstrang's reactions. Roman looked ready to kill, while Ivan looked slightly shocked. He didn't seem to make a big deal of it. He more than likely heard stories from his father – Viktor Krum – about his experience in the tournament.

"Is this some sort of joke?!" Vladimir shouted out, his Russian accent was very profound and angry. His loud voice seemed to echo harshly against the stone walls. It almost made Freya want to cover her ears at how loud it was.

His tone did make Albus flinch. Albus seemed to cower away from Vladimir and he began looking for an escape route.

Freya reached for her wand, just in case. It not have been her duty to protect Albus, but she would make an exception. Freya didn't like Vladimir's tone either and she certainly didn't trust him or his students.

McGonagall sent Vladimir a glare, not liking his tone one little bit either. "I assure you, this is no joke." She said, holding her head up high, looking down at him.

"Well, what do you expect us to think? This is the second time an underage student has been placed in this tournament." Renée commented with a scornful expression on her beautiful face.

Alicia nodded her head, agreeing with her headmistress.

"Why don't we ask him?" Isaak suggested, sending his sister an annoyed look. His French accent also seemed to be very faint.

McGonagall nodded her head and turned to Albus. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?" She asked calmly, looking directly at the young Potter. She sent him an expecting look, already knowing the answer. Albus was a sensible boy and wouldn't have done something so stupid.

Albus shook his head. "I didn't." There seemed to be a look of desperation in his eyes, he wanted McGonagall to believe him. He genuinely hadn't placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, he had heard enough stories from his father to make him want to run for his life.

"Lies!" Vladimir shouted out in anger.

"How dare you mock us?" Renée sneered back, her hand itching for her wand.

Freya stayed quiet and watched everything happen in silence.

"Regardless of this, Albus has no choice but to participate. By his name being chosen, he is now contracted to this tournament." McGonagall said with a sigh in her tone. It was just like having Harry Potter back in Hogwarts once more. It seemed trouble would always follow the Potter family.

Alicia looked over at Freya. "And what of her?" She asked with a slight sneer in her tone. Even with such an ugly expression, her beauty really shined through.

Freya looked at Alicia directly in the eyes. "There are no age restrictions for the Shield." Freya simply said with a blank expression. She could fully understand Vladimir and Renée's anger. By her and Albus being in the tournament, it was looking down on both schools. It was almost saying that a fourth year and sixth year could beat the seventh years. It was like laughing in their faces. But that anger made them dangerous.

McGonagall nodded her head. "Exactly. If you have an issue with this, I suggest you take it up with Lance Johnson. He is the one who designed this tournament." She said a look of hidden disgust in her eyes.

Freya tensed, she did not know this.

Renée and Vladimir nodded their heads but said nothing more. They stormed out of the room with their students following behind them. As they left, Roman glared at Freya and Albus, but it was mainly directed to Albus more than anyone.

Albus seemed shaken by his glare, but Freya remained emotionless.

Sighing, McGonagall looked to them. "Now, off to bed." She said, but she looked at Albus and not Freya when she did.

Albus wordlessly nodded his head and quickly left.

Once alone, McGonagall placed a silencing charm around the room. "What happened?" She asked the moment it was safe too.

"James was about to volunteer," Freya said dryly, looking annoyed. She hadn't expected this at all. Out of all the possible scenarios she had invented in her head, this wasn't one of them. She had thought if James was safe then so was she, but it looked like she was wrong. She had volunteered without thinking because she knew that if James entered, she would face serious consequences. Letting her charge participate in the Triwizard Tournament would have basically been a death sentence for her.

McGonagall frowned, but she seemed understanding.

"I take it you didn't know that Lance was in charge of this tournament?" McGonagall asked, arching a brow at the younger Gryffindor.

Freya shook her head. "I was never informed." There was bitterness in her tone. Freya didn't like being surprised very much. She liked to know what was going on at all times and to be in control. The only surprise that Freya ever had were not good ones.

McGonagall thinned her lips. "Neither was I until recently. Apparently, Mister Shacklebolt took a lot of convincing to let him through."

Freya frowned. For Lance to have convinced Shacklebolt, that would have meant Lance was desperate to be in charge of this. Usually, Lance didn't take up extra jobs in the Ministry because he was happy running the Ministry of Guardians. But something must have changed. He had never mentioned anything in the review either. As much as Freya would hate to admit it, sometimes it was useful having Lance so close to her family because he would always tell her about any changes. Freya was usually one of the first to find out anything.

"Miss Williams, may I please see your pendant for a moment?" McGonagall asked.

Without saying anything, Freya pulled out her pendant so McGonagall could see it. However, she made no move to remove it from her being. Guardians weren't allowed to take their pendant off at all and if any Guardian did then there would be serious consequences. With the pendant visible, McGonagall took out her wand. Under her breath, she muttered a spell. The tip of McGonagall's wand lit up and the light engulfed the pendant before it disappeared entirely.

"I've added a healing charm to the pendant. This should provide you with protection in the Tournament." McGonagall said before putting away her wand.

Freya nodded her head and hid the pendant back under her robes.

"Now, off to bed with you," McGonagall instructed, waving her off. As she left, she took down the silencing charm around the room.

Freya wordlessly left the room.

She began her walk back to Gryffindor common room, but she soon did a U-turn and began heading down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common room was. As she walked, Freya could feel the anger bubble up inside her. It didn't take Freya long to reach the Slytherin common room. But she stayed outside and sent a magical note inside, addressed to Rebecca.

Within moments, Rebecca stepped out of the common room with an uneasy expression.

"Follow me," Freya ordered sharply before turning around. She began walking down the corridor until she came across an empty classroom. The air was awkward and tense. Rebecca didn't dare say anything and just looked at the ground with her head bowed. For some reason, this only annoyed Freya even more.

Once inside, Freya took out her wand and placed a locking and silencing charm on the room. Turning around, Freya glared at Rebecca with her icy eyes.

Instantly, Rebecca broke.

"I am so sorry!" Rebecca cried out, and her body began to shake. She held her hands together as though she was praying. "I just froze-!"

However, she didn't get to finish. "I don't care." Freya hissed lowly, making Rebecca freeze.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she stuttered, "B-but-"

"I said I don't care!" Freya yelled out, her magic reacting strongly to her anger. The atmosphere began to feel tenser, and Rebecca almost found it hard to breathe. But she didn't know if that was because of how scared she was or Freya's magic.

Freya took a step forward, backing Rebecca into a wall. "You have been Albus' third Guardian and the longest one at that. I thought you would have done better but obviously, I was wrong." She sneered at the end, her magic swirling around dangerously.

Rebecca shakily nodded her head. "I-I am I swear!"

Scoffing, Freya answered back. "Yet you froze when Albus needed you the most. Now you've put me in a bad position because you didn't do your job." She had now been entered into the Triwizard Tournament because Rebecca didn't react quickly enough. Freya had thought she would have been safe by making sure James didn't get entered into the Tournament.

Rebecca fell to the ground, her legs had given out from nerves. "Please, please don't tell Lance." She begged, holding her hands up. Desperation shinned in her eyes and tears began falling from her eyes. She was scared and terrified. No Guardian ever wanted to be reported to Lance due to the consequences.

"Give me one good reason." Freya hissed lowly as she glared dangerously. Her eyes almost looked like they were glowing in the dark room. Her magic swirled around once more, crackling dangerously. The papers on the desk of the classroom began to fly around and the tables began to shake slightly.

Rebecca fell silent. She knew she couldn't answer that. It was a Guardian's duty to report anyone shirking their duties and that's exactly what Rebecca did. She didn't fulfil her role, she had let someone else do it. Rebecca had thought her position was safe, she had already had her review with Lance Johnson, but she knew she wouldn't be safe after this.

"My family will be disgraced and they'll hate me," Rebecca whispered softly, tears running thickly down her face.

Freya stopped for a moment and frowned. "Oh, that's not all that will happen." She said, her tone edging onto a hiss. But she was calm, she no longer felt angry anymore. Her magic had now calmed down and was no longer making the air tense.

Rebecca looked at Freya, still crying and holding back a sob in her throat.

Freya moved her face closer to Rebecca's. "If you think that's all that will happen when you're a fool. You'll more than likely be punished severely by Lance, and I mean severely." Freya didn't actually say what would happen, but she let it hang in the air.

If Lance found out, Rebecca would die.

Rebecca's eyes widened in realisation as the sob left her throat and racked her body.

"No one leaves the role of a Guardian alive," Freya whispered softly. This was a hidden clause within the group. This little fact was never made known to Kingsley Shacklebolt or to anyone. Only Lance and the actual Guardians knew about this. The worse part was that they couldn't even tell anyone. If they did, they would face pain worse than the Crucio Curse.

Sobbing heavily, Rebecca fell to the ground and began to cry louder.

Freya sneered at her, finding the display of emotion disgusting. She didn't deal well with people that were crying, that was usually Katrina's job. Katrina always knew how to comfort someone, but Freya had no idea.

For a while, Freya stood there and watched Rebecca.

At that moment, Freya's thoughts began to drift. For a moment, Freya thought of Kyle – someone she hadn't thought of in a while. Kyle had made a mistake by leaving Caitlin Finnegan alone while he continued with his Guardian Training during the summer. This wouldn't have been bad, but then the Finnegan household had been attacked and she went missing. It was a mistake. No one could have guessed that the Finnegan Household would have been attacked. It was completely unpredictable and out of the blue. There was no warning and no signs that the Death Eaters were building up for an attack.

As a result, Kyle was killed for 'negligence'. The very thought of it made Freya angry.

Freya knew that she should report Rebecca, but she knew that if she did then she would be responsible for Rebecca's death. But, if she didn't report Rebecca then she would get in serious trouble if found out.

"Have you had your review?" Freya asked in a calm tone. Her magic had slowly calmed down, making the air less tense.

Rebecca nodded her head while still sobbing heavily. Her body was heavily shaking and her hands were covering her face.

"How is your Occlumency?" Freya asked.

Rebecca looked up, her eyes red and puffy with some snot running down her nose. "W-why d-do yo-you ca-care?" She asked, having to take deep gulps of breath.

Taking a deep breath, Freya frowned. "I won't say anything."

Rebecca's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief. "W-what?" She asked, her voice cracking and sounding breathless.

Freya crossed her arms over her chest. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again-"

She never got to finish properly. Rebecca had jumped up and hugged the older girl. Immediately, Freya tensed and gently pushed Rebecca off her. But the other girl didn't seem to care, the happiness in her eyes and the massive smile on her face made Freya not say anything. It almost made Freya smile.

"Thank you!" Rebecca exclaimed, wiping the snot from her nose with her sleeve.

Freya sneered, looking slightly disgusted.

"I swear you won't regret this!" Rebecca said, practically bouncing on the spot. She was certain that she going to die. She was certain that Freya would tell Lance and that would be it. Rebecca had always thought Freya to be an ice queen, but maybe Rebecca had judged too quickly.

Freya looked at her. "No one can know about this. You need to work on your Occlumency skills."

Rebecca nodded her head frantically, "I will! I will! I won't let you down."

Freya looked directly into her eyes. "Make sure you don't." With that, Freya turned around and undoes the charms she placed around the room before leaving.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that night_

James lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had left his curtains open and a nearby window open to let some air in. James was always a naturally warm person so he usually slept shirtless and he would more than often push his covers off. Turning his head, he saw all the people in his dorm were asleep. Fred was basically hanging out of the bed and nearly on the floor. He was always a restless sleeper and tended to move around a lot.

However, James felt very confused. For years, he had felt like someone was always there in the background. James wasn't an idiot. He had noticed the fact his school work would always end up getting better grades than it deserved. He hadn't noticed at first, but then he accidentally found out. He had seriously messed up in a test in Herbology and James knew he would have failed. But somehow he passed. Professor Longbottom could be a harsh maker at times. So, James began to test out this theory by doing terrible in some lessons, like potions. He knew that he didn't add wormwood into his potion that day, but somehow it ended up in there. James then started to get into trouble on purpose. He aggravated people on purpose, started fights on purpose and somehow James always never got hurt. James would make an enemy one day and then the next the person wouldn't even look at him.

Someone was protecting him, and he didn't know who. James had tried finding them, but he never could.

Every night, he would have these dreams of stormy grey eyes. James didn't know why, but he had a feeling that those eyes belonged to the person who was protecting him. James had tried searching for those eyes for two years and it was still a mystery to him.

He wanted to find this person and know why they were protecting him.

James had asked around, but no one seemed to know anyone with stormy grey eyes, so he gave up on asking people. He also couldn't find anyone in this school with those eyes either. It was almost like he had been making it up.

James' thoughts then strayed to earlier that night. He was going to volunteer to be his brother's Shield. There was no way he was letting his younger brother go in alone. The Triwizard Tournament was dangerous, their father had told them that much. As soon as James found out what was happening, he sent an owl to his father immediately. To say his father wasn't happy was an understatement.

James shuddered to think what his mother's reaction would be when finding out that Albus would be participating.

But that girl who volunteered to help Albus. He could see her, but her face was shrouded in mist, but he doesn't recall ever seeing her before.

Was she a new student?

Shaking his head, James dismissed that thought. Hogwarts didn't get new students so late in the year. That girl had to be at least sixth or seventh year. But James had never seen her before.

Had he?

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **I did laugh to myself during their chapter. It was the part when McGonagall asked Albus if he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. This was kind of a dig at the Movie version when Dumbledore asked Harry the same question.**

 **That was how Dumbledore was meant to ask Harry!**

 **Tell me what you guys think so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Early the next morning_

Freya had called an emergency Guardian meeting. She knew that things needed to be explained otherwise it may get out of hand. It was only just around sunset when every Guardian was gathered in the Chamber of Secrets, including Noah. The older students looked awake and alert, while the younger ones looked tired. The older Guardians were awake due to the fact most of them had to get up early every day because their charges had early Quidditch practice. However, since the other schools had arrived their Quidditch practice had decreased to almost none.

Clearing her throat, Freya began. "As you all know, Albus Potter has been entered into the Triwizard Tournament." As soon as she mentioned this, a few Guardians perked up and looks of curiosity appeared on their faces.

Castiel immediately spoke up. "But why isn't Rebecca entering too, it's her charge." He crossed his arms, looking slightly smug. He was sending an accusing look to Rebecca and some Guardians followed his example.

Rebecca looked to the ground, not able to meet other's eyes.

Freya rolled her eyes. "There was a conflict of interest. Rebecca was, in fact, going to enter, but I then saw James about to enter. If I hadn't of stepped in, James would have been Albus' Shield." It was very well known that James had excellent reflexes, that's why he was perfect being a Keeper in Quidditch. If Freya hadn't of been there, James would have entered the Tournament. Rebecca didn't stand a chance.

Rebecca looked up and sent a grateful look at Freya.

Frowning, Castiel grumbled lowly.

"However, that doesn't clear the issue about Albus' name being put into the Goblet of Fire," Freya said, getting back to the point.

"I have been reading the minds of every fourth year, none of them would have done it," Rebecca spoke out but looked to the ground when people looked at her. Ryan and Joseph both nodded their heads, agreeing with her. They too had been reading the minds of the fourth years and had come across nothing.

Freya nodded her head, "None of the sixth years did either. But only a seventh year could have done it." There were Guardians in nearly every year, only first and seventh years weren't covered. If anyone in the others years even thought about it, it would have been picked up.

Katrina also nodded her head. "McGonagall placed that age line herself, there is no way that someone younger got past it." Everyone knew that the age line would be impenetrable, that's why no one below the seventh year had even attempted to enter it. McGonagall had used the same age line spell that Dumbledore had helped to improve, clearing any doubt that a younger year could have placed Albus' name in the Goblet.

Joseph raised his hand. "I've seen Eric hanging around some seventh years, maybe he could have gotten someone to do it."

This grabbed Freya's attention immediately.

"We need to interrogate him," Castiel said immediately, looking at Freya.

Freya glared at him.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You always think that, can't you think of something else for once?" She asked, sending a look of exasperation his way.

This created a few laughs, particularly with the younger Guardians. However, Castiel didn't seem to appreciate this. He glared at Cordelia and took a threatening step towards her and was about to draw his wand.

"Don't even think about it." Freya hissed lowly, grabbing her own wand and pointing it in Castiel's direction.

Castiel stopped and glanced at Freya, sending a venomous glare her way. Freya returned it back, with an even deadlier glare. Castiel's hand was still about to get his wand, and Freya still had her wand pointed her Castiel.

Lucy and Connor exchanged nervous glances at one another. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick and made them all feel like they were suffocating.

"Back down, now," Freya commanded, a slight growl in her throat.

Biting his lip, Castiel did nothing for a few moments. But he seemed relaxed and moved his hand away from where his wand was.

Nodding her head, Freya put her wand away.

"We will not interrogate Eric yet, he will be watched carefully. Katrina, you will watch him at school. Castiel, you watch him in the dorms." Freya said, looking to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She had chosen Katrina for a reason and that was because Katrina was stealthy and quick on her feet. She was excellent at tracking someone. Katrina also happened to share a few lessons with Eric. Castiel could then watch him in the dorms because they were in the same house.

Katrina nodded her head, a happy expression on her face. However, Castiel didn't look too pleased that he was sharing the responsibility.

"For now, keep watching out for any seventh year that seems shifty. Read their minds, but don't stay in too long." Freya warned them before dismissing the meeting.

With the meeting over, all the Guardians began to disperse, making sure to not be seen by anyone. Boys and girls leaving a girl's bathroom could be seen as suspicious, even if their pendants had the memory charms inside. Even Moaning Myrtle seemed to leave them alone, but she would sometimes make noise.

However, Freya called out. "Castiel, a word." She said, looking at the younger Slytherin with a blank expression.

Some other Guardians giggled to themselves before leaving. It wasn't long before Freya and Castiel were alone.

"Whatever you're planning, I suggest you don't," Freya warned him, her eyes narrowing just so slightly.

Castiel crossed his arm. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, acting ignorant, but it wasn't working.

Freya walked closer to Castiel. "I know you're trying to get some Guardians on your side. You're trying to divide us and make them follow you. I'll tell you now that it will not work." Freya said to him, her tone barely above a whisper.

Castiel frowned and his fists clenched.

"Let me remind you where you stand since you've obviously forgotten. You are Dominque's fourth Guardian, where I am James' first Guardian. I have been around and doing this much longer than you have. I helped you get where you are today." Freya hissed, looking into Castiel's eyes. She said the last part slowly, just to let the message sink in clearly.

Castiel reached for his wand, but the minute he does, he found Freya's wand touching his neck.

"Try it, I dare you," Freya said, her face blank of anything.

His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. The rage was clear on his face, but Freya couldn't help but feel amused.

"You will make a mistake Freya, and when you do, I'll be there making sure you get what you deserve." Castiel spat out before storming out of the room.

Freya smirked.

 **HAPPY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

Everyone was now congregated in the Great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast was done, all Champions and Shields were getting their wands inspected, just to make sure they were acceptable to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Freya stood with her fellow competitors on the stage, her face blank of any emotion. Beside her, Albus was shifting nervously. He was looking at his family, and they were sending him reassuring looks. Alicia and Isaak stood next to Freya. Alicia looked very confident, holding herself high and winking at a few boys. Isaak was more silent, having an air of sophistication around him. Ivan and Roman both stood tall and looked rather smug, but Ivan still seemed reserved.

Freya briefly looked at James and found him flirting with a Beauxbatons girl. Freya fought against rolling her eyes at him. Of course, James would be making his move on the Beauxbatons. She had seen him flirt with a new girl every day, and Fred also seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Fred was also sitting with a Beauxbatons girl, a very pretty one at that.

Looking over to Cordelia, Freya was slightly shocked at what she saw. Cordelia looked angry, her face was flushed red in anger and she was glaring at the girl Fred was speaking too.

Freya frowned and looked away, pretending as though she didn't see anything.

Instead, she decided to focus on Grant Ollivander, the son of Garrick Ollivander. Garrick had retired and had let his son take over the business. However, he had accompanied his son for this day. Garrick was very old, he had curly white hair and his face was heavily wrinkled. However, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons almost made him seem younger, as though they were full of wonder. Grant took after his father in the looks department. Grant was a middle-aged man, parts his own hair also beginning to turn grey. He too had large pale eyes, but they seemed more serious than his father's eyes.

Grant looked at Alicia and Isaak's wands and seemed very impressed with the appearance of them. They had obviously taken care of their wands. Grant hadn't been that impressed with the condition of Roman's wand, but he was with Ivan's wand.

Freya looked down at her own wand. It was a dark shade of black that had two black wooden vines wrapped delicately around the handle of the wand. Just like everyone else, she travelled to Diagon Alley when she was eleven years old to get her first wand. It was one of Freya's happiest and darkest moments of her life. She was happy to get her wand, but it also meant her training got more intense and she officially becomes a Guardian. In those years before she got her wand, she had hoped for years that she would end up being a Squib, that way she couldn't become a Guardian.

Freya was ripped from her thoughts when she saw Grant walk over to her and Albus.

"Your wand?" He asked, smiling at them.

Albus looked at Freya, but Freya didn't give her wand to him first. She had watched the interactions between the other Champions and Shields. The Champion is the one meant to give their wand first and then the Shield.

Freya motioned for Albus to go first. "Champions first." She muttered lowly so no one else could overhear. She did this for Albus' benefit, she had noticed that he had a tendency to get nervous and flustered when there was a lot of attention on him unless it was Quidditch. Albus was confident on the pitch, not as confident as James though.

Albus' eyes widened for a moment before he nodded his head. Albus looked at Grant – who still had his hand outstretched – and handed over his wand.

Grant immediately began his inspection. "Nine inches…. Laurel…. Mixed with Unicorn Tail hair….very flexible." He muttered, looking overall happy with what he was seeing. He was moving the wand around, inspecting everything about it before handing it back.

Albus sighed in relief. He had cleaned it, especially for today. He was glad he did after the looks Grant gave Roman.

Grant now turned to her. "Your wand, miss?" He asked politely, his hand held out.

Freya said nothing as she handed her wand over to him.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Freya saw that Garrick Ollivander was looking over, interest in his big eyes. She had received her wand from him personally. When Freya was young, she spent ages in his shop just trying to find the right wand.

"11 inches… Blackthorn …. Phoenix Feather…. Very unusual." Grant muttered softly, looking at the wand with particular interest.

Freya said nothing and watched him.

Grant held the wand for a few moments before handing it back to her. Freya took it and placed it back in her robes. She knew why he thought her wand as usual. Freya's wand didn't have the trace on it, which every wand usually had. Hers didn't have the trace on it though because Lance took it off when she first got the wand, just like he had with all the Guardian's wands.

Turning to look at McGonagall, Vladimir and Renée, Grant spoke. "All wands pass inspection." He bowed slightly before backing away to stand next to his father.

McGonagall nodded her head. "That will be all. Everyone off to lessons." She said, dismissing everyone. The Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons were also being taught here. They were usually separated from everyone else in lessons and then brought altogether during their free time and meal times.

All students leave the Great Hall, with Freya about to follow James, but a voice stopped her.

"Miss Williams."

Freya froze were she stood. Slowly, she turned around and saw Garrick Ollivander standing there, looking directly at her. Freya couldn't help the feeling of panic that rushed through her. Her eyes darted around the room and quickly noticed that no other Guardian was in the room, all had left. She was particularly looking out for Castiel and was glad when she didn't find him.

Forcing herself to relax, Freya looked to him. "You remember me?" She asked, hesitation in her tone. No one outside the Guardians was meant to recognise her. This had never happened to her before, and she should have been scared, but Freya actually felt happy.

Mr Ollivander nodded his head weakly and smiled. "Of course. I always remember the people I sell wands too, particularly the Wizards and Witches who struggled to find a wand." He said, humour in his tone.

Freya smirked, being in his shop had been fun. It had been even better because her parents weren't there to ruin it.

"I also happen to remember your parent's wands, but I trust you don't want to hear about that." Mr Ollivander lightly laughed to himself, as though he was repeating a private joke. It was amazing how he could remember every single wand that he had ever sold.

"Not really," Freya admitted, her smirk growing smaller.

Scanning the room once more, Freya saw that no one else was present. Everyone had left, leaving her and Mr Ollivander alone.

"I've noticed that your wand has changed, much like you have." Mr Ollivander said while looking directly at Freya with a critical eye.

Freya frowned and said nothing. She was very much different from when she was eleven years old. But Mr Ollivander didn't look happy, in fact, he looked saddened by this. This confused Freya for a moment. She didn't understand his reaction. Her parents were happy to see this change in her, they often commented on how incompetent she was back then. Her parents now mentioned how she acted like a true Williams.

"Something has changed, and it has something to do with Lance Johnson." Mr Ollivander commented.

Immediately, Freya grabbed her wand and had it pointed at him. "How?" She asked quietly. She was confused, how did he know about Lance? Lance was very good at staying undetected. But Mr Ollivander seemed to know something, judging by the knowing look in his large eyes.

Mr Ollivander smiled. "I'm afraid memory charms do not work on me anymore. I've been told I am quite resistant to them." He said before laughing softly.

Freya stared at him for a moment before lowering her wand.

"Do be careful my dear. I've noticed that people associated with Lance don't tend to have very long lives." Mr Ollivander said, a frown on his face.

Freya looked down to the ground. He was referring to all the other Guardians that have fallen during the years. No doubt that he had seen many children pass through his doors, only to never be seen again. One mistake could mean death, one mistake could change everything. Freya knew that more than anyone. Being around Lance wasn't safe, it was one of the most dangerous places to be. But to say that out loud was basically a sin for the Guardians.

Saying nothing, Freya turned around and walked away.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya had joined Katrina by the Black Lake, where James and his friends were hanging around. Nearly all the Guardians were congregated in this area because there were a lot of people there. James was messing around with Fred, Frank Longbottom was sat under a tree, reading a book with his sister Alice next to him. Freya could see Alexander and Cordelia watching not too far away either, looking rather inconspicuous. It was autumn, but it felt warm and there was a nice breeze that came by every now and again. Sitting down on the grass next to Katrina, Freya watched James mess about, pushing and shoving Fred – who shoved him in return. They were laughing loudly, attracting a lot of attention from people around them.

As she watched James, Freya couldn't help but feel bitter. A wave of jealousy washed through her as she watched James carelessly goof off. Freya didn't like James – she didn't hate him – but she certainly didn't like him

"Hey, Freya," Katrina said suddenly. "Do you remember when we were younger and your parents let us take you to the park?"

Looking over, she saw Katrina looking up at the sky with a massive grin on her face. Freya smirked and nodded her head. "Of course, it was a good day." Katrina's dad had lied about where they were going to Freya's parents. If her parents ever found out that she had gone to a Muggle park then they would have never let her go.

Katrina's father was well respected in the Pureblood community, but it wasn't for his extremist views. Katrina's father was a duelling champion, well known around the world. Even Freya's parents respected him. But there was a tarnish on his 'reputation' as he had fallen in love with a Muggle and married her. Unlike many people, he found the Muggle world fascinating and interesting, and he would do Muggle activities, such as driving a car, going to parks and other things. He was ready to leave the wizarding world to be with Katrina's mother. However, they soon had to separate because Katrina's mother was getting death threats from the Pureblood extremists, so he left to protect Katrina, Alexander and her mother. The only reason he joined the Death Eaters was that he was blackmailed into to, if he hadn't then they would have tried to kill Katrina, Alex and their mother.

Katrina laughed. "You looked so terrified when we first got there."

Freya grumbled under her breathe. It was the see-saw that had terrified her as a child, she didn't get how Muggle children actually had fun on that contraption. She didn't like the slide either, especially when Katrina pushed her down it.

"Then there was the time my mum took us to the zoo." Katrina smiled widely as she remembered this.

Freya smirked, "I remember you being scared of the big cats." When they were around seven years old, they had gone to the zoo. When Katrina had seen the big cats, she burst into tears and began running away from them. Freya had to run after her and couldn't find her for nearly an hour. Turns out, Katrina was hiding behind a bin all along, and she didn't come out until her mother found her. However, Freya really liked the wildcat section, particularly the Lions.

Katrina blushed slightly. "Y-yeah, but I remember how you were scared of the spiders!" She argued, trying to get back at her friend.

Freya sneered. "They're demons, that's why I don't like them." She wasn't scared of many things, but spiders always got her. Small spiders weren't so bad, it was the giant ones that freaked her out. The hairy tarantula's freaked her out more than anything. She wasn't scared to admit that she had run away from the insect section of the zoo.

Katrina quietened down and smiled, but it looked sad. "You used to smile a lot as a child." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Frowning, Freya looked to her.

"I remember you having a pretty smile," Katrina said with a sigh in her tone.

Rolling her eyes, Freya answered. "You smile enough for the both of us." In reality, she was trying to deflect this topic onto Katrina. Katrina didn't know about Freya's parents or how close Lance was to her family, this was something she never brought up. Freya always made sure to never leave Katrina and her parents in the same room, even as a child because she knew that they didn't like Half-Bloods.

"Do you reckon we'll ever have kids?" Katrina asked suddenly.

Freya froze where she sat and her eyes widened. Did Katrina not know? Surely her father must have explained it to her before she actually became a Guardian. Guardians were not allowed to have children, it was forbidden. They also weren't allowed to have their own family as it would be seen as a distraction from their job. Being a Guardian was a lonely job – one of the many reasons that some people didn't last long. Opening her mouth, Freya was about to tell Katrina the truth, but she just couldn't do it. It was like her voice box wouldn't work and something was stopping her from saying anything. Freya knew why she couldn't say anything. She couldn't break Katrina's heart, not like this.

Instead, Freya nodded her head. "You'd be a great mother." She had seen how Katrina acted with the younger years, she tended to mother them a lot. She would always be looking out for them and comforting them when things got too much.

Katrina smiled widely, practically beaming. "I think you'd make a great mother too." She said with enthusiasm. Sometimes, she really would come across like a child, but every now and again she would have her serious moments.

Freya scoffed. "Not likely."

Katrina frowned and shook her head. "No, I really do. You are kind Freya, you just have trouble showing it. Look at how you've treated Rebecca and Connor, and you protected Cordelia from Castiel."

Freya smirked but doesn't say anything more on the matter. Freya told Katrina nearly everything and vice versa. The only time Freya didn't share something was when she was trying to protect Katrina from the harsh reality. They were best friends and Freya knew she could rely on her. They had grown up together so Katrina had seen her before she became the infamous Ice Queen of the Guardians.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Over with James, he was pushing Fred around. They were both laughing and having run. They were mainly laughing at the Durmstrang boys that were running near the Black Lake and how many girls were drooling over them. Actually, James felt relieved that the Durmstrang guys were there because that meant some girls wouldn't follow him around anymore. They were too busy looking at the foreign cuisine to notice him and he couldn't be happier. Also, he was getting a chance to ogle at some girls from Beauxbatons. But, he was still looking for the grey-eyed girl from his dreams and wasn't having any luck. James was almost sure that the girl probably wasn't at Hogwarts, so maybe she was from Beauxbatons.

Feeling a gaze on him, James turned his head and looked around but he doesn't see anything at first. Shrugging his shoulder, James was about to turn around, only something caught his eyes.

Or more like someone.

"Hey Fred, do you know who that is?" James asked his ginger friend, pointing discreetly in the direction of the two girls sitting on the grass not too far away.

James could only make out one of the girls though. The second one was too blurry and he found himself uninterested. However, the second girl had caught his interest. This girl was tall, that much he could tell even if she was sitting down. She seemed to have dark hair but he couldn't make out the colour of her eyes. He couldn't see her that much, but he felt like he had seen her before.

Fred looked in the direction, but he frowned. "I don't see anyone mate."

James sent him a confused look. "What? How can you not?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders.

Frowning, James looked back and this time he couldn't see anything. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he had imagined this. He knew he didn't, but he couldn't help but doubt himself a bit.

Had he just imagined it?

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that night_

Freya sat in her bed, drapes drawn and spells cast. She was reviewing the mirror watching what McGonagall had done that day. Secretly, Freya was hoping that McGonagall wouldn't do anything that could incriminate herself, she didn't want to have to report her. She couldn't even find a loophole in this either, Lance had been very specific in his instructions. As she watched the mirror, Freya noticed something. She paused it with a tap of her wand and double tapped it so it would zoom in. Freya did this a few times until she got a good look at what she looking for.

It was a letter, addressed to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Freya could only see the first line of the letter and she already spotted the word 'Guardians' within it. Freya then checked the rest of the day and notice that McGonagall hadn't sent the letter off yet as it was still there even now.

Freya would have to report this. If she didn't and Lance found out then he wouldn't be happy at all.

Using her wand, Freya summoned a piece of parchment and quill with ink. Quickly, Freya wrote her report, adding in what she had seen on the letter. Freya didn't add her opinion as she knew that Lance wouldn't be interested in that.

Just as Freya was about to sign the letter, she stopped.

It was in that instance that she remembered her encounter with Mr Ollivander that morning. He knew something and the memory charm didn't work on him at all. He shouldn't have been able to remember her, but he did. If Freya didn't report it, there was a chance that it may come back on her and bite her on the ass.

Sighing deeply, Freya added her encounter with Mr Ollivander in her report.

Looking down at the parchment, she read through it.

 _Mr Johnson,_

 _McGonagall is writing a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt, in which the word Guardian has been used. McGonagall has not sent the letter off as of yet._

 _Mr Garrick Ollivander spoke with me and he remembered me, he stated that memory charms do not work on him, he also mentioned your name._

 _Freya Williams_

It was brief, very brief. But Freya didn't have the heart to put any more in. As she wrote this, she couldn't help but feel as though she was betraying both McGonagall and Mr Ollivander, but she soon pushed that aside. Pushing back emotions were easy for the Williams, it was a trait Freya's mother prided herself in.

Sealing the letter, Freya looked up and saw her cat sleeping on the end of her bed. Her name was Sapphire – Sapphie for short. She is a long haired tabby cat that had unusually long ears compared to other cats. The one nice thing her parents did was allow her to have a pet from Diagon Alley. Originally, Freya was going to choose a classic owl, but this little minx found her. Freya had been browsing, looking at all the different animals and their range of colours and when she felt something swipe her. Freya only had to look at Sapphie in her big emerald eyes to know that she wanted her. Sapphie was spoilt and wouldn't let anyone other than Freya touch her or feed her. The best part was that Sapphie hated her mother and would hiss whenever they were in the same room, however she seemed to tolerate her father.

"Sapphie, take this to one of the owls, and don't try to kill any this time," Freya said, gently stroking the feline.

Sapphie looked up and sent Freya a slightly annoyed look, she had been enjoying her nap. Sapphie let out a yawn, stood up and stretched. She looked at the letter and meowed. Sapphie grabbed the letter in her mouth and trotted off to the owlery.

Freya sighed deeply once more before getting ready for bed.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hello everyone! I'm so glad that people are liking this story!**

 **I see you guys liked James POV, so I've added a bit more. If you want more of James' POV then leave a review and tell me!**

 **When I did the wands, I researched quite a few options. I chose Freya's wood Blackthorn on purpose, I read that it's supposed to be like a 'warrior's wand' and I felt like that would suit Freya perfectly.**

 **It was either that or Fir wood – the same as McGonagall's wand as it's meant to represent a 'survivor'.**

 **I didn't really have much reason for Albus' wand though, I just read the description and I thought it would suit him.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Warning** **: This chapter will contain a scene of torture.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Freya sat at the Gryffindor table enjoying her breakfast that Sunday morning. Cordelia was sitting next to her, a huge smile on her face as she devoured the food in front of her. It always amazed Freya how much Cordelia could actually eat and still remain skinny. Cordelia was one of those people that had snacks during the day, she couldn't just survive from having three meals a day. If Freya had eaten like Cordelia in front of her parents then she would have been slapped and screamed at by her mother. After watching Cordelia for a moment, Freya sneered and pushed away her plate. Seeing Cordelia eat had seriously put Freya off her food.

Cordelia looked up, food smeared across her face. "You gonna eat that?" She asked, swallowing her food in her mouth. She was greedily eyeing the two pieces of bacon on Freya's plate, but she seemed to be holding back.

"Knock yourself out." Freya sighed, moving the plate even closer to her. When she first met Cordelia, she didn't like her, but Cordelia grew on her. At first, Freya would never let Cordelia pick off her plate – that was when her parent's strict teachings were still ingrained within her – but now Freya found it endearing.

Cordelia's eyes lit up as she snatched the food away and onto her own plate.

Shaking her head, Freya looked around and saw James, also heartily eating away. It looked like Fred and James were having an eating contest of who could eat the most. Freya rolled her eyes, honestly, she didn't see the point. This happened often and most times James always lost, Fred was an eating machine and she didn't even know where it went. To be fair, both Fred and James did a lot of exercises and they always gave a hundred per cent effort when it came to Quidditch.

Looking up at the teacher's table, Freya could see two extra seats and felt curious. She knew that there was going to be two more judges for the Triwizard Tournament so the votes wouldn't become biased, but she didn't know who they were going to be. Freya turned her head and watched everyone, something she liked to do very often. Every Guardian was present and each looked tired, slowly eating their breakfast. Katrina – along with most Hufflepuff – were wide awake and eating with gust and same with the Durmstrang. Ryan looked ready to fall asleep in his seat, the only thing supporting his head was his arm.

The rest of breakfast passed really fast and ended with James looking a bit green with how much food he had eaten. Whereas Fred looked happy and content, burping heartily with a grin on his face.

McGonagall stood from her seat, gaining everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone, I trust everyone had a good sleep." She said, sending a pointed look at the people who were sleeping at the table. One of them being Ryan – who hadn't noticed he was being stared at by McGonagall.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall continued. "The Triwizard Tournament will begin tomorrow morning, so I can now introduce the two extra judges." She finished motioning for Mr Filch to fetch the guests. However, McGonagall looked sour and very unhappy, something that all Guardians noticed.

Mr Filch ran out, hobbling on his way and was only gone for a few moments. He came back in with two guests, both male. Harry Potter and Lance Johnson walked in behind Filch and made their way up to where the teachers sat. Harry was calm, he looked at his children and smiled gently, while Lance seemed almost arrogant standing next to him. Lance had a wide smile on his face, showing off his perfect teeth.

Freya's eyes widened and her heart stopped beating for a moment. Horror filled her, but her face didn't reveal how frightened she truly was.

Lance turned his head and looked directly at her and grinned, a glint in his striking blue eyes.

Ryan looked up and saw Lance, his eyes widen and his arm fell out from under him. This caused his head to crash onto the table. Cordelia silently gasped and seemed to choke on her own spit, causing her to cough violently. However, no one noticed these blunders. Every single Guardian now sat straight as a board, all schooling their expressions to nothing. The air in the hall immediately got tense, especially when McGonagall began glaring at Lance.

"Mr Potter and Mr Johnson will be the other two judges. They have been brought in by the Ministry to ensure everyone's safety." McGonagall said, almost spitting Lance's name out. She didn't like him and he didn't like her.

Lance sent a disgusted look in McGonagall's direction before sitting down in his seat next to Vladimir, while Harry sat next to Renee.

McGonagall also sat back down in her seat – in the centre of the Great Hall. She made a point of ignoring Lance's glares her way and began to make conversation with Professor Longbottom who was sitting on her left.

It was at that moment the post had come. Owls flew into the Great Hall, all dropping off letters and packages. Cordelia had received two items, one was a Daily Prophet newspaper and the other was a letter from home.

Freya couldn't help the feeling of bitterness when she saw Cordelia's eyes lit up when she saw she had a letter from her parents. Freya's parents hardly ever sent her letters – which she was happy and disappointed with at the same time. Freya had learnt from the first year that her parents would never send a letter and if they did then it wasn't going to be good.

Cordelia gasped when she looked at the Daily Prophet, snapping Freya out of her thoughts.

Looking over her shoulder, Freya saw what made Cordelia reaction so strongly. Freya's eyes widened when she saw the headline.

 **GARRICK OLLIVANDER FOUND DEAD IN HIS HOME. AURORS NOW INVESTIGATING – SUSPECTED MURDER.**

Immediately, Freya looked up at the teacher's table and saw Lance looking straight at her, a smug and proud expression on his face. He was proud of her.

This made Freya feel sick, though her face gave away nothing. She had sent in that letter, reporting that Mr Ollivander had spoken to her and now he was dead. It was her fault that he was dead, she could have easily not put that in her report.

Breakfast passed quickly after that. Freya and Cordelia didn't speak much, Cordelia was too much in shock and Freya was busy pushing back her emotions. She didn't want to feel guilty but she did.

Silently, all the Guardians left the room. Freya kept her head held high with her back and shoulders straight, just like her parents had taught her. She could feel Lance's gaze on her as she walked out of the Great Hall and the feeling only went away once she entered the Gryffindor common room.

Luckily, there weren't many people there as it was a weekend and people were hanging around the castle. There were one or two students that darted into their rooms but no one seemed to pay attention to the two girls – this was one of the times that they were thankful for their pendants.

Cordelia gripped Freya's arm. "He's here, oh my god." She muttered lowly, her eyes wide as she sat down on the nearby chair. She looked like she was hyperventilating, the grip on Freya's arm only getting tighter.

Freya said nothing, but even she couldn't suppress the horror she was feeling. Hogwarts was meant to be her safe place, the place that Lance or her parents couldn't touch her. But Lance was here, he was going to be a judge in the Tournament that she was in.

"W-what are we going to do?" Cordelia wheezed out, her eyes wide in horror.

Freya grabbed Cordelia's hand. "We can do nothing. More than likely his attention will be on me, so calm down." Freya said, looking at Cordelia in the eyes, trying to reassure her. Though Freya didn't really know how to.

However, it seemed to work. Cordelia's wheezes slowed down and she wasn't breathing as shallowly anymore. Cordelia kept a tight grip on Freya's arm, not letting go until she had completely calmed down and was now fully relaxed.

Freya silently sighed, it was quite common to see Guardians have panic attacks. It was always usually set off by Lance one way or another. He didn't even need to be in the room, but the mere mention of him could send people panicking. It had got worse lately because of this review, everyone was stressing over it, wondering what he was going to ask. So far, no one had failed it yet which was a good sign. However, not everyone had been for their review yet. Freya knew that Ryan, Katrina, Alexander and a few others still needed to have their reviews.

Just then, a magical note wandered into the room and landed in Freya's hand. Freya opened it and saw that it is from Lance.

 _Freya,_

 _Report to McGonagall's office immediately after receiving this note._

 _Burn this note after reading._

 _Lance Johnson_

Scowling, Freya clenched the note in her hand before throwing it in the fire nearby. The fire was always burning in the Gryffindor Common room. The fireplace was protected with a spell to stop any fire from coming out to not burn down the Common room. It also stopped people falling into it when burning – something that has happened in the past.

Cordelia looked up. "Who was it from?"

"Guess," Freya said with a deadpanned expression.

Cordelia paled.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Quickly, Freya made her way up to McGonagall's office. To her surprise, it was already open and when she walked in, she saw she wasn't alone. Inside the office stood Lance and McGonagall, both glaring at one another. On the other side of the room stood Castiel and Lucy. Saying nothing, Freya walked over and stood next to Lucy and away from Castiel.

Lance spoke, without looking away from McGonagall. "Nice to see the note made it to you in time, Freya."

Freya said nothing.

McGonagall's glare grew harsher. "I will ask again, what you are doing in my castle."

"I told you, I was sent by the Ministry," Lance answered back, a small snarl in his throat. His fists were clenched, and they almost seemed to be itching to grab his wand. He wasn't used to people challenging him, the only person who ever had was standing before him.

McGonagall scoffed. "Preposterous. I was never told of your arrival. I was told of Mr Potter's arrival and someone else."

Lance frowned, he didn't know she had been informed. Though he wasn't really surprised at the same time either. Seeing as he wasn't winning this battle, he knew he had to change tactic. "You're right, I asked to be here. But for one reason only." He said, acting confident.

McGonagall arched an eyebrow. "And what may that reason be?" She asked mockingly.

"You are to stop trying to interfere with my department by exposing the Guardians," Lance instructed clearly, holding his head up high.

For a brief moment, McGonagall looked surprised, but it disappeared very quickly. She hadn't sent the letter off yet, it was now laying on her desk in her personal quarters and she was about to send it off that afternoon, only for an unexpected surprise to come to her castle.

McGonagall sneered. "I will do nothing of the sort. What you are doing is wrong and I will bring an end to it."

Freya's facial expression remained impassive. But on the inside, she couldn't help but feel impressed and slightly unnerved. She was impressed that McGonagall was able to go toe-to-toe with Lance but she felt unnerved about Lance's reaction. However, McGonagall didn't know the whole story. She only knew that they were there to protect their charges and were to remain undetected by everyone. But she didn't know everything, like how they are expendable and all the punishments that come with this job. She had no idea about their Guardian marks either.

Lance grinned wickedly. "If you don't, you will be killed."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at Lance in shock. She hadn't been a Guardian long enough to know that this was Lance's go-to threat. If he didn't get his own way, he would threaten people with their lives. More times out of not, it worked. However, Freya and Castiel made no outward reaction to his statement since they were very much used to this.

McGonagall laughed at him, causing Lance to frown. "I'd like to see you try." She challenged a confident gleam in her eyes.

Lance did not look happy, his face flushed red in anger for a moment. But then he grinned, making him look dangerous.

Now, this look unnerved even McGonagall.

Lance turned around to face Freya, Lucy and Castiel and he took out his wand. Freya felt nervous, she didn't like the look in Lance's eyes. She knew that something was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

"I'm warning you, give up or else," Lance warned, sending McGonagall a look.

McGonagall frowned and looked towards her students before shaking her head. "Never." She hissed softly.

"Then you asked for it," Lance said before looking back to the three Guardians standing at the side of the room. Lance raised his wand and flicked his wrist in a complicated motion, the tip of his wand glowing yellow.

Freya was confused, but then she felt it. It was an uncomfortably hot feeling, like something very warm was getting too close to her skin. Looking left, Freya saw that Lucy and Castiel also looked to be uncomfortable, just like she was. Instantly, Freya recognised it, Lance had activated their Guardian mark. He was trying to force McGonagall's hand.

McGonagall frowned. "What are you doing?" She asked, she watched her student shift uncomfortably and something made her feel unsettled.

"It's something I invented. It's called a Guardian Mark and it allows me to control them. I'm showing you what happens when someone challenges me." Lance said proudly, flicking his wrist once more. This time the tip of his wand turned orange.

Freya's eyes widened when the pain got more intense. It felt like someone was pouring boiling water over the back of her neck and the rest of her body. Freya clenched her jaw, willing herself not to scream in pain. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hand, drawing blood.

Lucy screamed, falling to her knees. She was cradling her neck, as though trying to soothe the pain she was feeling. Tears were falling down her face and she was shaking. Castiel was hunched over in pain, his face contorted in pain.

"Stop this!" McGonagall yelled at him, her own wand raised.

Lance just smirked sadistically and flicked his wrist once more. The tip of his wand turned a pinkish colour now.

Freya's eyes practically bulged out of her eye sockets when the second wave of more intense pain coursed through her. This pain was on the same level as the Crucio curse and it would only get worse from there. This time, Freya couldn't keep her composure. She fell to the ground, on her knees letting out whimpering cries of pain.

Lucy was screaming loudly, withering in pain. She was sobbing, begging for it to stop.

Castiel was on the ground, screaming and holding the back of his neck, hoping it would stop soon.

McGonagall raised her wand, ready to attack Lance, but he raised his hand. "Do it, and I'll kill them." He hissed lowly, glaring in her direction.

McGonagall looked at her students, this was an impossible decision. If she gave in then she couldn't help them in the future, but if she didn't then they may not have a future.

Lance sighed roughly and flicked his wrist again. This time, the tip of his wand turned a bright red colour.

Freya screamed the pain was too intense. The third wave of white-hot pain hit her like a ton of bricks on her neck. Freya screamed as tears burned her eyes, threatening to fall. Freya fell to the ground, withering in pain, curling up into a ball to hopefully help it, but it didn't help at all.

No sound came from Lucy – she had passed out from pain. However, her body was twitching violently, even when unconscious she could still feel the pain.

Castiel was barely awake, he was shouting and screaming. He was withering on the ground, moving around to try and help the pain but nothing helped at all. It was a constant pain that didn't go away and it didn't waver.

"Alright! I won't interfere, just stop it now!" McGonagall yelled out, looking at her students with an expression of despair and horror.

Lance smirked and flicked his wand once more.

Instantly, the pain disappeared.

Freya lay on the ground, shivering from the after effects from the pain she was feeling. Tremors shook her body and her bones. Her breathing was laboured, she was struggling to gain any breathe back into her lungs as her heart was beating over time. Weakly turning her head, Freya saw Castiel in an even worse state then she and Lucy didn't look like she was breathing. Slowly, Freya made her way into a kneeling position, trying to regain some strength.

Lance looked at McGonagall with a smug expression. "I'm glad you see it my way, Minerva." With that, he turned and left with a spring in his step.

McGonagall sneered before rushing over to her students. First, she ran over to Lucy only to find she was, in fact, unconscious and not dead like she had thought for a moment. She then checked on Castiel and Freya. By that time, Freya had slowly made it up to her feet, but she felt very weak and sick. All the energy had been drained from her. For a moment, Freya thought she was going to fall back on the ground, but she leaned against the wall for support.

"Take these," McGonagall said, handing Castiel and Freya Pepperup Potions that she had in her office, hoping that it would help them.

Without hesitation, Freya downed the potion, not minding its bitter taste.

"I'll take her back to her Common room," Castiel muttered lowly before leaving, carefully picking up Lucy.

Guardians were only allowed to visit the infirmary occasionally if they visited too often then it would become suspicious. Even though they had the pendant, it was becoming obvious that Madame Pomfrey was becoming resistant to the memory charm because of how much Guardians would visit her with injuries. It also didn't help that Madame Pomfrey had a record of people who would come and visit her, and getting those records were harder than anticipated.

Once alone, McGonagall looked to Freya. "Does that happen often?" She asked softly.

Freya looked at her with an expression that said: Yes, it does. But she never said those words out loud, she couldn't. Freya didn't want to go through that pain again. She had managed to get through five years without her Guardian mark activating once. She only knew of the pain because Lance had told her and she had seen others go through it.

McGonagall sighed deeply, leaning against her desk.

Within a few minutes, Freya was feeling better. But she would equate that to the Pepperup Potion and because of the healing charm, McGonagall had added into her pendant. Without saying anything more, Freya left McGonagall's office.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that night_

Albus sat in the common room with a cup of tea. It was late and most people in the Slytherin House were asleep by now – or pretending to be anyway. But Albus couldn't sleep and that was because of how nervous he was feeling. The Triwizard Tournament was _tomorrow_ and he was going to have to compete. There was no way to get out of this. His dad had tried writing to the Ministry of Magic about it – but it had been turned down by Lance Johnson. Now, his dad was here to make sure everything went as smoothly as it could. That did make Albus feel better, but not much. He had thought his housemates would tease him, but actually, they all praised him. They all said it was about time that Slytherin's got some positive representation for once. The house fighting wasn't as bad as it used to be, people didn't immediately judge Slytherins anymore – though sometimes there was some animosity between the houses that cropped up whenever the Quidditch Cup was being fought for.

Sighing, Albus looked at the fire with a glum expression.

"Hey! Albus!"

Albus' head shot up when he heard the familiar voice of James. "James?" He asked with uncertainty as he couldn't see anyone.

Just then, James appeared before him, dropping his invisibility cloak. It also revealed Lily was under the cloak, a large grin on her face.

"James? Lily? What are you guys doing here?" Albus exclaimed loudly, before quickly bringing down his voice so as not to attract any attention.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you think, dummy?" She asked, sarcasm in her tone.

"We're here to help you! We're going to find out what your first challenge us." James said, a large grin on his face.

Albus panicked for a moment. "Keep your voice down! You're not exactly the most popular person in Slytherin." James had a tendency to prank a few too many Slytherin, causing some tension for Albus at times. James was always daring, but it would turn ugly very fast if any Slytherins discovered that James was in their Common room.

"Well then come on!" Lily whispered/yelled at him.

Sighing, Albus got under the cloak with his brother and sister.

Quickly, they began walking out of the castle, heading for Hagrid's hut. They had to stop a few times to make sure no Prefects heard them. What none of them noticed was the three shadows that were following the three Potter siblings, not too far away.

When Albus saw Hagrid's hut, he looked at his siblings with a confused expression. "Why are we here?" He asked.

James looked down at him. "Don't you remember dad's stories? Hagrid always helped them out when they needed it. It was also Hagrid who showed dad his first challenge!"

Lily nodded her head. "Honestly, and you're meant to be the smart one." She said with a grin on her face.

Albus flushed and glared at her.

Lily turned and looked at him, feigning an innocent expression.

They walked a few more minutes before they saw Hagrid. They quickly followed him and noticed how he would look over his shoulder every now and again. After a few minutes of walking into the forest, the Potter family stopped and watched. Hagrid had entered a clearing with quite a few people in. There were three cages, all containing mythical creatures. They were all roaring and rocking the cages. Inside the cage farthest from the Potter family was a Griffin, next to it was Chimera and the last was a Dragon. Further away, they could see Charlie Weasley near the dragon cage, making sure it stayed calm.

"Holy shit." James breathed, staring at the beasts with wide eyes.

Lily looked up at her brother and saw Albus with a horrified expression. They all knew what this meant. There was a possibility that they would be fighting one of those creatures.

Albus gulped when he looked at the Dragon. He didn't want that one if he did then he would sure he was going to be Dragon chow. Fighting a Dragon wasn't easy, many wizards had failed in that quest to beat a Dragon.

Lily grabbed Albus' hand. "You'll be fine. Remember, there is two of you fighting one beast." She said, sending him a reassuring look.

James snorted. "That's if that person is capable." He was referring to Albus' shield, but he frowned when couldn't really remember what this person looked like. He tried looking back on his memories but found nothing.

"James!" Lily scolded, sending him a withering expression.

Albus looked at the ground. "Can we go, please?" He asked quietly. He had seen enough. He knew what creatures he was going to facing that gave him time to at least research them and find out what their weaknesses are.

Without another word, James, Lily and Albus walked back to the castle.

Not too far away, Freya could be seen standing in the shadows. She had seen the creatures and was hoping to dear god that she and Albus didn't get the Dragon. Rebecca had also paled seeing the creatures and Connor looked like he wanted to be sick.

It didn't take them long to reach the castle. On the way back, Lily had darted back into the Gryffindor Common room, claiming she was really tired. However, James made sure to walk Albus back under the cloak.

Once in the Slytherin Common room, Albus felt sick.

"James, what am I going to do? I can't fight any of them." Albus said, pacing around the Slytherin Common room with a panicked expression. It had really hit him how dangerous this was going to be.

James frowned, watching his brother for a moment. If he could trade places with his brother then he would in a heartbeat. Having enough, James grabbed Albus by the shoulders. "You will be fine. You're Albus Severus Potter! Your magic is awesome, you can beat anyone in a duel." James said, a large grin on his face.

Albus looked at his brother in awe for a moment before he looked glum once more. "But everyone's going to expect me to be like dad."

James sighed deeply, he knew that feeling. Since he was Harry Potter's first child, there was a lot of expectations around him. Everyone expected him to be just like his dad, but James didn't want to be. When he was in the first year, James was terrified that he wouldn't get Gryffindor because he knew that it was what everyone expected of him.

"Al, you'll be fine. Don't live by people's expectations, live on your own. They don't live the life you live so don't let them tell you what to do." James smirked softly, messing up his brother's hair with affection.

Albus smiled slightly. "Thanks, James."

"No problem, now take this," James said, handing the Slytherin the cloak of invisibility.

Albus stared at James in shock, he was really giving him this. Albus would have to fight James for the cloak if he really wanted it. James always had the cloak because he and Fred would always be pranking people and needed it.

James waved him off. "You'll need it more than more anyway. Besides, I want it back afterwards." With that, James ran out of the Slytherin dorm room and back to his own.

Albus relaxed slightly, he knew his family was behind him and that's all he really needed at this point. With that in mind, Albus headed back upstairs to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Freya woke up that morning feeling anxious. The first challenge was that day and she didn't know how to feel about it. She had gone to bed late that night after following James, Albus and Lily into the Forbidden Forest. However, she was glad she did because now she sort of knew what she was going to happen. Freya had spent last night researching the Beast's weaknesses and what to look out for so it wasn't like she was unprepared. Freya just hoped that Albus was smart enough and did the exact same as her. Getting up, Freya began searching her wardrobe looking for some casual clothes. She wanted to wear something comfortable and not so restricting so she could move easily. However, Freya found nothing but fancy dress robes that her parents made her wear, nothing casual. Her parents detested muggle clothing, especially jeans.

Freya sighed roughly when she couldn't find anything. "Just great." She muttered lowly.

Just then, Cordelia came out of the bathroom in casual clothes. Everyone got the day off that day so they could watch the Tournament.

"You're not dressed." Cordelia pointed out, looking confused. Usually, Freya was always the first awake and ready for the day. Seeing Freya still in her PJs was actually shocking and slightly amusing. She even had bed head, something that Cordelia had never seen on Freya before. She kind of thought it was cute, the only thing ruining the image was the scowl on Freya's face.

"I don't have any casual clothes," Freya said, sneering at her wardrobe. Her parents always picked her clothes for her. Her mother said that she had to uphold the Williams name at all times by being dressed for perfection.

Cordelia looked thoughtful. "You can borrow some of my clothes. We're around the same height." She said, walking over to her trunk and taking out a few pieces of clothing. She picked up a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top and a red hoodie.

Freya looked at them and nodded her head. "Thanks." With that, Freya went into the bathroom to get ready.

Cordelia beamed, she was happy to help. Freya had helped her throughout the years, so it was nice to return the favour every now and again. It was harder than expected because Freya didn't rely on many people, not even Katrina.

A few minutes later, Freya walked out, dressed in the clothes that Cordelia had lent her. The jeans were a bit loose, but Freya knew she had a belt somewhere in her trunk. The tank top was a bit tight around Freya's chest area, but the hoodie was nice and baggy so no one would notice. Freya couldn't help but notice how comfy it was to be in jeans, it was a lot less restrictive than the robes her parents made her wear. Freya then picked up her brown boots – they were dragon hide so she knew they would provide some protection that day. The boots actually belonged to her sister and her parents didn't know about them at all. It wasn't much, but it gave Freya something to remember she sister by and it was the slightest bit of rebellion against her parents that she was able to get away with.

"Looking good," Cordelia said, smiling and holding up her thumbs.

Freya smirked, grabbing her wand and checking the time. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, Freya had only been asleep for four hours, but she was used to not sleeping that much so it didn't bother her. Guardians could only sleep once their charges were asleep, they could never sleep before just in case anything happened. It was especially annoying for Freya when James would be working on pranks until the early hours of the morning and would then have Quidditch practice.

With everything ready, Freya and Cordelia headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. The Tournament was due to start at nine so they had some time before then.

On the way, Rebecca ran over to the older Gryffindors, looking rather nervous. She too was dressed in casual clothing.

"Good morning Rebecca!" Cordelia greeted with a smile. She waved at her with so much energy considering it was early morning. Freya sent Cordelia an annoyed look, not appreciating her loud voice so early in the morning and before her morning coffee.

Rebecca nodded, smiling back. "Morning Cordelia. Morning to you too Freya." She said, looking at the older girl with a flush.

Freya nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Rebecca cleared her throat. "I-is that any chance I could speak to Freya alone?" She asked, looking at both Cordelia and Freya.

Nodding her head, Freya turned to Cordelia. "I'll meet you in the Hall."

Smiling, Cordelia ran off, running into Ryan and Katrina on the way.

Now alone, Freya looked to the younger Slytherin. "What do you need?" She asked, staring at her with an impassive expression.

Rebecca bit her lip. "I was wondering what was going to happen today."

Freya pursed her lips together, she understood what Rebecca was saying. Freya certainly couldn't protect James today while being in the games, and Rebecca couldn't protect Albus when he was in the Tournament. "While I and Albus are in the Tournament, our roles will switch. I will protect Albus and you will protect James. Once we're out, it goes back to normal." Freya suggested, knowing that this was a dangerous game. To pass on the responsibility to another person could be tricky because there is a chance that the person wasn't competent enough. If anything happened, both Guardians involved would be punished severely.

Rebecca looked apprehensive but nodded her head nonetheless. She knew that Freya would definitely protect Albus very well, she was just worried about mucking up Guarding James.

"Now, let's go. I need breakfast." Freya said, feeling her stomach rumble. She could smell food and she dreadfully needed her cup of coffee to function in the mornings.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya now stood in the arena outside the castle. The arena had been specially assembled for today's challenge, and it was bigger than the Quidditch pitch. It was intricately made of different stone Beasts, the most notable were the five stone Dragons next to the five stone Chimeras and five stone Griffins. Right next to her was Albus and the other Champions and Shields. They all stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for more information to be given out. Albus looked around nervously, he already knew what they were going to be doing. He hadn't told anyone and was just glancing at his partner with a nervous expression. Freya noticed this and didn't say anything to him. Ivan and Roman stood tall, looking very confident and seemed to be dressed in battle armour. Alicia and Isaak stood on Freya and Albus' other side, dressing in jeans and jumpers.

Loud cheering could be heard from all the people had that assembled in the standing area. At the front were all the teachers, the judges lined up in front. James stood in the audience, next to Lily. Both of them were looking out for Albus. They were waving at him and shouting his name in encouragement – in fact, the whole Slytherin House seemed to be doing that too.

Harry was also looking down to his son, knowing what he must be feeling.

Lance was looking directly at Freya with a blank expression.

McGonagall stood up from her seat, gaining everyone's attention as everyone fell silent.

Casting a quick spell to project her voice, she spoke. "Thank you all for joining us today. Today, the tournament will begin!" McGonagall looked to Lance and sat down.

Lance stood up, casting the same spell as McGonagall just moments ago. "Today's challenge is called the Battle of the Beasts! There will be three matches today and each pair will face off against a Beast that has especially brought in for this moment!" Lance let this all sink in, smiling charmingly at everyone who looked at him.

Cheers echoed loudly, while some students looked frightened.

Lance continued. "To end the match, the pair must subdue the Beast before the match can be declared over, or if they go over the time limit of thirty minutes. In each challenge, the pairs have an opportunity to obtain a key. If a pair doesn't obtain a key then they can still advance to the next stage, but they will be at a disadvantage." As he said this, he looked at Freya for a moment before looking away.

Freya looked at her surroundings first. It was a rocky terrain with many large stones that could provide shelter. Freya kept her hand over her wand, ready for anything to happen.

"Your Beasts will be picked at random. The first team that will be fighting first are Beauxbatons' Champion and Shield!" Lance announced, pointing in the direction of them.

Alicia beamed while Isaak looked slightly nervous

"Other contestants, please leave the field for a moment until it is your turn," Lance said, his loud voice booming so everyone could hear.

Wordlessly, Freya and Albus left the stage with Roman and Ivan following closely behind. Soon, they all found themselves in a quiet place. It looked like a large magical tent with nursing beds just in case anyone was seriously injured. There was also a seating area where they could watch Alicia and Isaak fight.

"There is no press here." Albus sighed in relief. He had remembered when his dad told him about Rita Skeeter – who had retired quite some years ago.

Roman scoffed, "What, were you expecting to get interviewed? Is being a Potter child not enough for you?" He sent Albus a look of contempt before crossing his large arms over his chest.

Ivan looked at his teammate. "Cut it out." He was trying to defuse the situation. Unlike his fellow teammate, he had respect for Harry Potter and his family. His father had told him many stories, ones that Ivan stilled loved hearing about today.

Albus frowned. "That's not it…"

Roman made his move and walked closer to Albus, looking angry. However, before he could even get close, Freya was already in front of him, her wand lightly grazing his neck. "Try it, I dare you." She hissed lightly, glaring at him.

Gritting his teeth, Roman went to grab his wand.

"Roman!" Ivan yelled, grabbing him and pulling him away. He didn't want any conflict, and this girl unnerved him for some reason. There was a protective aura around her and he knew not to mess with her. He hadn't even seen her move or pull out her wand.

Roman glared at Freya before backing down. He and Ivan moved far away from Albus and Freya, throwing them dirty looks.

When he was far away, Freya put her wand away.

Albus looked at her with a bashful expression. "Thank you." He muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for her to hear.

Freya heard, but she made no acknowledgement of that she heard.

This caused Albus to frown. "Hey, did you hear me?" He asked, his voice slightly louder than before. But, still, Freya made no acknowledgement of his words, making him sigh roughly.

Just then, a loud roar pierced the air. Everyone's attention was now focused on Alicia and Isaak. Their Beast had been revealed and it was the Griffin. Freya mentally cursed, she was hoping that she and Albus would get the Griffin. Out of all the Beasts that they had, the Griffin's were the calmest, definitely not as vicious as the Chimera or the Dragon. As Freya watched the Griffin, she took notice to a silver key around the Beasts neck that was what Alicia and Isaak needed to obtain to have an advantage in the next round.

Freya was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her. Freya flinched and jumped back, her wand already in her hand. However, it was just Albus – who was staring at her in shock. He didn't mean for her to react the way she did, but he had been calling her a few times and that's when he realised he didn't actually know her name.

"I-I never got to know your name," Albus said, smiling nervously.

Freya frowned. She didn't know whether or not to tell him. There wasn't much point because he would just forget anyway. "Freya." She answered shortly, looking back to the match at hand. It seemed as though Alicia and Isaak worked well as a team. Isaak was the defensive one of the two whereas Alicia was on the offensive one.

Albus nodded his head. "I found out what Beasts there were, we may end up-"

He didn't get to finish though as Freya cut him off. "I know. There is still a Chimera and a Dragon. I hope you're prepared." Freya said, not looking at him and focusing on the match. She was watching how well Alicia and Isaak worked together, trying to see any weaknesses. If there was any chance of going against any of them, Freya wanted to be prepared.

Albus was speechless, he was staring at Freya in shock.

A loud sound went off, indicating that time was up. When Freya looked, she saw that Isaak had the silver key in his hands, looking very proud. They both looked roughed up, their clothes were torn in placed and they had scrapes all over their body.

Their scores;

Renée gave a **9**

Vladimir gave a **7**

McGonagall gave an **8**

Harry gave an **8**

Lance gave a **5**

With the first match finished, Lance stood up from his seat. "The next pair will be from Durmstrang!" He projected his voice loudly, watching as Alicia and Isaak made their way off stage and into the tent.

Roman's eyes lit up as he dashed forward while Ivan was walking at a calmer pace than his fellow Champion.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya was watching Roman and Ivan's match carefully. She didn't like Roman much, that's why she wanted as much data on him as possible. If it ever came down to fight, Freya would rather not be surprised. Roman was all about brute strength, he was attacking the Chimera with full force without any thought to his Shield – Ivan. However, Ivan seemed to be adapting to Roman's forceful behaviour and was ensuring that his partner was safe.

Isaak walked over to them, a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked politely, looking at Freya more than Albus.

Freya didn't notice this however and just nodded her head. "Fine." She said shortly.

"I'm a little nervous," Albus admitted with a frown.

Isaak sent him a sympathetic look. He understood that it must be hard for him, Albus was only fourteen whereas the other – besides Freya – where all seventeen. Isaak couldn't imagine himself being in the exact situation at fourteen years old.

Alicia walked over and scoffed. "Then maybe you shouldn't have put your name in the Goblet then." She said, flicking her hair. She had changed her clothes and all her scraps were gone, making her look fresh.

Albus frowned. "But I didn't." He was starting to get sick of this. People were accusing him of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire and he was a hundred per cent sure that he never did that. Now he was beginning to understanding what his father went through.

Alicia sneered, not believing him in the slightest.

"Alicia." Isaak scolded, sending a withering glare at his twin sister. The whole reason the Triwizard Tournament was made to unite the schools together. He could tell Albus was trying, but his sister was just being difficult now.

Freya rolled her eyes at Alicia's attitude.

However, Alicia seemed to have caught this action. "Do you have a problem?" She asked, glaring at the younger girl.

Freya looked at her with an apathetic expression. "Yes, you."

Alicia glared venomously at her, her hand itching for her wand. By the time Alicia had her hand on her wand, Freya already had her wand drawn and pointed at her. Alicia and Freya glared at one another, neither one giving in. Alicia had stopped when she realised she was caught and that didn't stop the bubbling anger build up in her chest. She had been bested by a sixth year Gryffindor – something that wasn't settling with her.

"You wouldn't dare." Alicia hissed lowly.

Freya's eyes lit up at the challenge, something that made Alicia and Isaak feel unnerved. "Try me." Freya dared with a smirk.

Isaak cleared his throat. "Enough of that." He said, dragging his twin sister away. He didn't want a fight to happen between the two females. Freya's magical energy had unnerved him because of how powerful it was. One thing was certain, Isaak didn't want to fight that girl and now he just had to make sure his sister didn't either.

A buzzing sound went off, indicating the end of the match. Freya turned her head and saw that Roman and Ivan looked heavily beaten up and with no key insight. They weren't able to obtain their key.

Freya looked to the judges and waited for their scores.

Renée gave a **6**

Vladimir gave a **9**

McGonagall gave a **5**

Harry gave a **6**

Lance gave a **4**

That put them in second place out of two people. Roman didn't look too happy with the scores and stormed off stage with Ivan trailing behind him.

Freya took a deep breath, it was now her and Albus' turn.

They both walk onto the field and Freya already had her wand drawn. They were going to face the Dragon, the only one she didn't want to fight. Dragons were deadly and powerful. Freya mentally cursed the person who decided to make two underage Wizards fight a Dragon of all Beasts they could have chosen. Freya looked up and saw Cordelia, Ryan and Katrina all watching her, sending her encouraging looks.

Albus looked into the crowd and saw his family, they all looked worried. Harry seemed to be arguing with Lance, sending the man a withering look.

The sound of chains being pulled brought both Albus and Freya back to earth. The door was opening to bring out their Beast. Freya gripped her wand tighter, tensing. Albus now had his wand in his hand as he tried to calm himself down by breathing in and out. The door opened revealing a Peruvian Vipertooth, a highly venomous dragon. Its scales are smooth and copper-coloured. It also has black ridge-markings and short horns on its head. Upon its release, it roared loudly and jumped into the air

Seeing the Dragon made Freya panic slightly. She grabbed Albus' arm and dragged him behind some rubble, giving them a perfect cover.

The Dragon landed on the ground with a heavy thud. It roared loudly, making Freya's ears ring. Carefully, Freya peaked and saw that the Peruvian Vipertooth had now calmed down and had settled down on a perch of rubble. She took notice of the gold key that hung from its neck, the prize they needed to obtain to gain an advantage.

"Why are we hiding?" Albus asked, his voice low.

Freya sent him an incredulous look. "You want to attack a Dragon that has just been thrown in the arena?" That would have been a dangerous move. To attack a dragon when it was wound up would be suicidal of them.

Albus shook his head frantically, realising how stupid his question now was. "One of us needs to distract it. The other then needs to go for the key." Albus suggested, thinking about it for a moment.

Freya sent him an impressed look, it was very similar to what she had been thinking. "I'll distract it, you get the key," Freya said, taking another peak and saw the Dragon was looking around the field, no doubt looking for them.

Albus looked unsure for a moment.

Sighing, Freya grabbed Albus by the shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to you, so calm down." She said, looking at him directly in the eyes.

This seemed to work, Albus calmed down and smiled at her.

"Now, let's go," Freya said, standing up and running out into the field.

Freya ran into the eye line of the Peruvian Vipertooth. " **Aguamenti**!" A jet of water shot out of Freya's wand, hitting the Vipertooth in the face. The spell didn't really do anything to it because Dragons resisted most spells, but it certainly caught its attention. The Vipertooth roared loudly as it tried to move away, but she wasn't letting it. She kept sending more water its way, making sure the Vipertooth didn't notice Albus run from his spot behind the rock. The Vipertooth jumped away and roared loudly before running at Freya. Freya stopped her spell and ran to the opposite side from Albus. As long as the Dragon's eyes were trained on her than Albus could grab the key around its neck.

When Freya was far enough, she shot another spell at it.

With Albus, he was in a hiding spot near the Vipertooth. He made sure to stay away from its tail as it is known to swipe people with its tail and it is known to be poisonous. From his hiding position, he could study the key from there. The gold key was around the Vipertooth's neck by a chain that looked to be locked. Freya was doing a great job in distracting the Vipertooth, she kept shooting spells at it and then running to another part of the arena so the Vipertooth couldn't concentrate and shoot its fire.

Taking his wand he made a backwards 'S' shape with his wand while he whispered the spell. " **Alohomora**." The lock that held the key came undone and the gold key fell to the ground with a loud clang.

The arena went silent, even the Vipertooth went silent.

Freya looked at Albus with wide eyes.

The Vipertooth roared and turned its attention to Albus. Albus froze where he was as he stared up at the Vipertooth with horror in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't anticipated that the key would make such a loud noise when it dropped to the ground.

"Run!" Freya yelled at him when she saw that he wasn't moving from that spot.

"ALBUS!" James yelled down, jumping up from his seat.

Harry watched in horror as his son was frozen to the spot. His fists were clenched and his hand was resting on his wand. He was ready to intervene at a moment's notice. However, Lance sat there with interest written on his face, he was wondering how this was going to turn out.

This snapped Albus out of his stupor, just in time as the Vipertooth was running towards him. As he ran, he was looking for a place to hide. However, it was just his luck that he tripped over on a piece of loose rubble on the ground.

Albus yelped as he fell, and turned around and saw the Vipertooth coming towards him.

Freya saw the Vipertooth was getting closer to Albus and knew she needed to do something. She ran after the Beast until she was next to its tail. What she about to do next was completely reckless and no Wizard or Witch should ever do this.

" **Protego**!" Freya shouted, pointing it at Albus.

A shield appeared around Albus, just in time as the Vipertooth tried to attack with its claws, only to meet resistance with a shield. The Vipertooth shrieked and attempted to crack the shield with such ferocity.

Freya then turned to the Vipertooth's tail. She pointed her wand at the Dragon's tail and the tip of her wand glowed white. She was using the Stinging Jinx on the Dragon's tail, something she would come to regret.

The Vipertooth roared and turned its head.

Freya looked to Albus, "Run. Now!" She yelled at him, not paying attention to anything else around her.

Turing her head back, Freya saw the Vipertooth's tail heading towards her. It was too close to duck or use a shield spell. It had been stupid of her to take her eyes off the Beasts, but she needed to make sure Albus was safe. The tail hit her at such amazing speed, faster than anything Freya had ever come across. It hit her chest, sending her flying backwards into the stone wall as a loud crack sounded in the arena. Freya stood still, her eyes wide and void of anything before crumpling to the ground face first, not moving in the slightest. She didn't even look to be breathing.

A chorus of gasps sounded throughout the arena as they watched what happened.

"No!" Katrina screamed out, tears gathering in her eyes.

Ryan was watching with wide eyes, his hand over his mouth in shock. Cordelia had already fallen out of her seat in shock and horror. She supposes it was kind of childish that she thought Freya was nearly invincible. But she never thought that this would ever happen.

However, no one noticed these reactions. Lance had stood up and was staring at Freya, waiting for her to make a move. McGonagall's hand went over her mouth in horror. She was begging for Freya to move – to do something.

"NO!" Albus screamed from his hiding spot. Without thinking, Albus ran over to Freya and checked up on her. But before he could get close, the Vipertooth's tail swung down and blocked his path. Albus spared a glance towards Freya before running away. Tears were running down his face, he had just seen someone die.

James watched in horror, his brother now had to fend for himself. James spared a glance at the girl that helped him. Without her, Albus would have been killed right from the get-go. It wasn't that James didn't believe in Albus, but he did doubt that he would be able to take on a Dragon on his own.

Albus ran, looking for the key. Just as he was about to use his wand to cast the Accio spell, the Vipertooth roared and spat fire at him. Albus quickly ran behind a piece of debris and began thinking. Albus looked up at the time he had left, there were still ten minutes and he didn't think he was going to last that long. Just then, the Vipertooth's claw appeared above his head, it had found him. Taking the chance, Albus ran out of his hiding place, trying to find another. However, the Vipertooth was smarter and had cornered Albus and he couldn't move.

"Al!" Lily yelled out, her eyes wide with dread.

The Vipertooth opened its mouth to spit fire. It breathed it and then exhaled a ferocious fire. Albus closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

" **Protego**!"

A shield appeared around Albus keeping him safe from the burning flames. Albus opened his eyes and his mouth dropped. On the other side of the arena stood Freya, who had blood dripping from her head. She looked to be in pain but was standing nonetheless. She didn't look happy, in fact, she looked pissed.

Freya pointed at the stone Dragons. " **Draconifors**!" She pointed at each one and watched as each stone Dragons transformed into real Dragon. This had been a spell that she had only learnt recently and she was kind of proud that she was getting to use it, but she was angry and in pain which wasn't a great combination. Using her wand, Freya made the stone Dragons attack the Vipertooth. Seeing its challengers, the Vipertooth roared and attacked the other Dragons now in the arena, leaving Albus alone.

With that sorted, Freya ran over to Albus. "You okay?" She asked, looking at any injuries.

Albus shook his head, but Freya didn't believe him, especially when she could see the scrapes all over his body.

Raising her wand, Freya muttered, " **Reparifors** ," Her wand glowed and the small wounds that Albus had disappeared without a trace.

Albus looked at himself and smiled at Freya, grateful that she had helped him. However, he snapped out of it though when he tried looking for the key. "But the key!" He said, looking for it frantically.

Freya rolled her eyes. "I got it ages ago." She said, holding the gold key up. She had blacked out when her head hit the wall, but McGonagall's healing charm had activated the minute she had snapped her neck and had repaired it pretty fast. Freya knew that without it then she would have been dead for sure. Freya had woken up and used the Accio spell to grab the key and that's when she noticed that Albus was in danger.

When the audience saw she had the key, they burst into applause, loud cheering and whoop sounds could be heard. The cheering was drowning out the sound of the Vipertooth being taken down by the five stone Dragons.

Harry sighed in relief, seeing his son was okay made him feel more at ease. Lance was clapping his hands gently and slowly, a passive expression on his face.

A buzzing sound went off, indicating the time limit had been reached. Freya and Albus looked at the magical clock and saw that it had reached zero. Albus exhaled and fell to the ground, on his butt. The adrenaline had gone and now he was just exhausted. Freya wanted to join him, but she stayed standing, holding the key tightly in her hands.

Now for the scores;

Renée gave a **6**

Vladimir gave a **7**

McGonagall gave a **7**

Harry gave a **7**

Lance gave a **9**

Freya looked at Lance with a blank expression. But on the inside, she was confused. She and Albus were now in second place, with Alicia and Isaak coming in first and Roman and Ivan in third place. It wasn't surprising, Alicia and Isaak had the easiest Beast to handle whereas she and Albus had the worst Beast. Freya would easily admit that their performance wasn't good – but it wasn't bad either – it was average and that's why she understood the scores. Just then, a wave of dizziness hit Freya like a ton of bricks. Freya swore under her breath as she looked down. The hoodie that Cordelia had borrowed her was ruined. There was a massive hole in the middle where the Vipertooth's tail hit her. Freya hadn't noticed that one of the spikes on its tail had ripped through the material and had spiked her.

Freya groaned and fell to her knees.

Albus looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, moving closer to her.

Before he could touch her, Freya shakily stood up and hobbled out of the arena. She needed the poison out of her system, now. It was a struggle, especially since Freya was having a hard time breathing and walking at the same time, but she eventually made it to the tent and laid down on the medic bed, where Madame Pomfrey stood waiting.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya laid on the sick bay bed feeling much better than she did before. Madame Pomfrey had made quick work that that poison inside her. Luckily the poison hadn't been in Freya too long to do any permanent damage. Madame Pomfrey had quickly left her alone, realising that she wanted some time alone and she was thankful for that. Freya was also thankful for the fact Albus' family had whisked him away so he couldn't bother her.

However, her peace didn't last much longer.

"Well done, Freya," Lance said as he walked into the tent with a smile on his face.

Freya had no outward reaction, but on the inside, she was groaning. She wanted to be left alone in peace but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"However, I didn't see anyone Guarding James." He said, walking closer to her.

"Rebecca Singleton took over my position while I was guarding Albus in the Tournament," Freya answered back calmly.

Lance nodded his head. "You did a splendid job, Freya." He said, taking her hand in his and stroking it softly.

Freya had to stop herself from flinching. She wanted to yank her hand back. She should be used to this treatment by now, he had been doing it for years, but she still hated it. "Thank you, sir," Freya responded back, almost robotically.

Someone cleared their throat.

Freya looked and saw McGonagall standing near the entrance with an impatient expression. "The clue, Mr Johnson." She said, arching her brow at him.

Lance frowned and took his hand away from Freya. "But of course. I was just checking on her before anything."

McGonagall didn't look impressed. "And where was your concern yesterday?" She fired back, glaring at him.

Lance clenched his fists, but he chose to ignore this comment. Clearing his own throat, he looked to Freya and handed her a small golden music box. "As you have obtained the key in the first round, it will give you an advantage, which is to find out a clue for the next challenge."

Freya took the small golden box and looked at it. It was smaller than her hand. There also seemed to be a hole where she could place the key. Taking the key out of her pocket, she inserted the key and opened it. The box opened up and a ball of yellow light floated up.

 _Make one wrong move and you fall,_

 _A place where the ground isn't your friend,_

 _Where you will need the skill to pass the test._

 _This challenge isn't for the faint hearted or uncoordinated,_

 _There is no place you can rest,_

 _To succeed, trust must be built._

The ball of light disappeared back into the box. But Freya still had no clue what the next challenge was.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done! Tell me what you guys think so far by leaving a review!**

 **I did make the first challenge kind of similar to Harry's challenge, but I did try and jazz it up. But I promise you that all the other challenges will be different!**

 **Could you figure out the riddle? What do you think the next challenge will be?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _One week later_

It had been a week since the Battle of the Beasts and things had calmed down since then. Each pair had three months until the next challenge. Freya had written down the clue before secretly giving Albus the key and the box so to let him hear the clue. Freya still had no idea what the next challenge was going to be, but she wasn't worried for the time being, the next challenge was quite a while away at the moment and she focused on guarding James again. James had been doing his usual stuff – pranking. But he seemed to be targeting the Durmstrang boys more which frustrated Freya more than anything in the world. It was like James didn't understand that what he was doing was dangerous and Freya always had to clean up his messes.

Freya now sat in DADA class. As usual, Katrina and Freya sat together and Cordelia sat at the desk in front of them. Freya felt bored and she didn't like her teacher in the slightest, she felt nothing but contempt for him. She glared at him when he entered the room with a large grin on his face.

Teddy cleared his throat. "Today class, we're going to be learning about the Patronus charm, which is a defensive charm. It is one of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind, the Patronus can also be used as a messenger between wizards." As Teddy spoke, a piece of enchanted chalk floated up to the board and began writing down what he was saying.

Freya leaned back in her chair, already bored. She watched James, he looked excited about this lesson. He was grinning in his seat looking quite smug. James had already learnt the Patronus charm from his dad. It was this summer just gone he had learnt it after pestering his dad for ages to learn it. James had always wanted to do the spell after hearing his dad learnt it in his third year.

"Now, what creature are Patronus' effective against?" Teddy asked, looking around the room.

Fred raised his hand. "Dementors!"

Teddy grinned, "Yes. Five-points to Gryffindor!"

James and Fred high-fived each other grins on their faces. It wasn't often they actually gained points. More times than not they ended up with points taken away from them because of their pranks. There were times their pranks did get out of hand but never that bad.

"There are two forms when it comes to Patronus', does anyone know what they are?" Teddy asked, smiling at his students. This caused most girls in the class to sigh and stare at him dreamily.

Frank raised his hand. "They're corporeal and incorporeal forms." When people looked at him, Frank looked to the ground, flushing in embarrassment.

Katrina smiled at him, giggling at his embarrassment.

Teddy grinned, "Correct, five points to Hufflepuff! Now, today we're going to be trying the Patronus charm. Don't be disappointed if you can't make a corporeal form, even the best Wizards can't produce one." He said, sending reassuring looks to everyone. He didn't want anyone to feel disappointed with the outcome today. It was a hard spell to learn and make it corporeal.

James' hand shot up. "Why don't you show us how it's done, Professor?" He suggested with a grin.

Teddy smiled and nodded his head. "Excellent idea James. **Expecto Patronum**!" Taking out his wand, he cast the spell. Silver light burst from his wand and a medium sized wolf began running around the room. Many students gasped as they looked at the Patronus, even Freya looked mildly interested for a moment. Honestly, Freya wasn't surprised that his Patronus was a wolf, his father's Patronus was a Werewolf and his mother's Patronus was a wolf. After a few more seconds, Teddy cancelled the spell, the wolf disappearing into thin air.

"Now, it's your turn," Teddy said, putting away his wand.

Everyone stood up and began to have a go at the spell. Most people looked excited to participate, but Katrina and Cordelia looked at Freya. They were almost asking for permission if they could take part. They really wanted to because of how much fun it looked.

Seeing the looks she was getting, Freya sighed and stood up. "Fine." She muttered lowly, getting her own wand out.

Katrina's eyes lit as she stood up along with Cordelia.

"To make the spell work, you need to think of your happiest memory!" Teddy explained loudly, making sure that everybody heard him.

Cordelia took a deep breath and began thinking of a happy memory. " **Expecto Patronum**!" Silver smoke appeared from her wand and then disappeared. She looked extremely happy, though she did want to know what her Patronus would be.

Katrina went next. She easily found a happy memory and grinned as she took out her wand. " **Expecto Patronum**!" Silver light burst from her wand and a Black Mare appeared as it began running around the room wildly. Katrina stared in awe at her Patronus, feeling amazed that she actually produced one in the first place.

Freya sighed as she readied her hand. For a moment, Freya did nothing as she was trying to find a happy memory but she wasn't coming up with many. Regardless, Freya did the spell anyway. " **Expecto Patronum**!" However, nothing came out. No silver smoke or a Patronus.

Freya frowned and tried again, only to no avail.

"Freya…" Katrina muttered, looking at her friend sadly.

Freya scowled and put away her wand. This lesson was stupid anyway. Cordelia and Katrina shared a look but don't say anything.

Taking this opportunity, Freya watched the others in the class. Eric was there along with some other Slytherins. The reason Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were together was to create some house unity. There were some classes were all Houses were put together in groups, this was implemented by McGonagall after the Wizarding War so to decrease the animosity there was against the Slytherin House. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had agreed with this and had pushed this forward in the Ministry.

Eric also looked like he was having trouble, not being able to cast anything either. He scowled darkly and refused to try anymore.

Freya's attention soon went over to James and Fred. Fred had already made his Patronus, it a Spider Monkey. His Patronus was climbing the walls and throwing things on the ground.

James stood up and raised his wand. " **Expecto Patronum**!" A ball of light exploded from his wand as a Lion ran around the room. His Patronus by far was the most detailed out of the all the ones that had been cast around the room. The lion roared before disappearing into thin air.

Teddy cleared his throat. "That's all for today class, now off to your next lesson!" He announced as everyone put away their wands and left the room.

Freya, Cordelia and Katrina left the room after packing their stuff up, but Freya stood outside the door alongside Cordelia. They were waiting for James and Fred to walk out. Katrina walked off, waving them off as she watched over Frank and followed him to his next lesson of Herbology. However, when James and Fred didn't come out, they peeked inside the classroom and saw James and Fred talking to Teddy. They seemed to be talking in hushed whispers. Reaching into her bag, Freya took out some Extendable Ears that she had bought from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She had followed James into the shop in the third year and saw them. Freya had bought them instantly, knowing that they would be useful. She plugged one end into her ear and pointed the other end into the classroom and listened in.

 **HARRY POTTER**

James was ecstatic about the outcome of the lesson. He was one of the only people to produce a Patronus Charm. He couldn't wait to send a letter to his mum and dad, telling them about the news. Just as James and Fred were about to leave for their next lesson, Teddy stopped them. "Hey, I need to speak to you a moment." He said, looking excited but nervous at the same time.

James and Fred looked at one another. "Are you going to write us a note for the next period?" Fred asked with a hopeful expression.

Teddy sent them an exasperated look. "It won't take that long, don't worry." He said, the smile only growing bigger on his face.

Fred shrugged, he had tried.

"What's up, Teddy?" James asked, looking at him with a curious expression.

Teddy breathed in deeply. "Well… Victoire's pregnant." He said, his eyes lighting up when he remembered her telling him. She had sat him down just yesterday and it was the happiest day of his life. Victoire and he had been trying for a baby for the past year with no results. But hearing this news had made his day, he was so excited to become a father.

James' eyes widened and Fred's jaw dropped. "Congratulations!" James exclaimed, a large grin appearing on his own face. He knew how much becoming a father meant to Teddy and was happy for him.

Teddy let out a shaky sigh in relief. "You guys are the first we've told. We plan on telling everyone soon, we just want to enjoy it at the moment." He knew the moment his family found out Victoire was pregnant there was going to be a big reaction. Right now, he just wanted him and his wife to have an intimate moment but he couldn't tell someone the news.

Fred mock saluted. "Don't worry, we won't breathe a word."

"But I think you'd best tell Lily. She'd kill you if you didn't tell her." James said with a thoughtful expression. Lily and Teddy were always the closest, she was the biggest supporter of Teddy and Victoire when they first got together. If she didn't get told soon then she would throw a fit and a big one at that.

Teddy laughed. "I know. Now off you guys go." He said, shooing them away so they aren't late for their next lesson.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya dropped her Extendable Ears in shock. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped. She didn't even notice when James and Fred walked past her. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Cordelia looked at her. "What's wrong?" She had never seen Freya look so shocked and out of it before. It really worried her seeing her friend like this.

"Victoire is pregnant," Freya whispered softly, coming out of her shock slowly. She didn't know why she was so shocked. It was only natural, they had got married and now they were having a family of their own. It was almost expected of them, she just didn't understand why this was affecting her so much when it shouldn't.

Cordelia's eyes widened. "We need to tell Lance, don't we?" She whispered, a sad gleam in her eyes.

Freya nodded her head. "I'll do it. You make sure they don't get into any trouble." Freya said before walking away.

Cordelia wanted to call after Freya to stop her, but she couldn't do it. She frowned and went after Fred and James with a heavy heart.

As Freya walked down the empty halls, she felt annoyed. Teddy and Victoire were having a child together, they were creating a family together. The very thought made her bitter and annoyed. It was times like this that really reminded Freya about the differences between Guardians and their charges. They could grow up, do what they want, and become what they want. Whereas Guardians had to follow their charges around until either one of them dies.

It didn't take Freya long before she reached Lance's temporary office. He had demanded an office during his stay here and McGonagall granted him his wish – though it was mainly to get rid of him more than anything because he kept bugging her until she gave in. Harry had gone back to the Ministry until the next challenge though because of how busy he was. Knocking on his door, she waited for his response. When she heard it, she opened the door and closed it behind her, not moving closer until he invited her in.

Lance looked up and smiled. "Ah, Freya! What a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?" His smile grew bigger as she walked closer.

Freya sat down. "I've found out some news. Victoire Lupin is pregnant." Even as she said this, she felt bitter, but she made sure to hide it. If Lance even had an inkling that she was bitter then he would want to know why and the results wouldn't be pretty.

Lance frowned with a thoughtful expression. "And you've just heard this?" He asked, leaning back into his seat.

Freya nodded her head. "Yes. Edward has just told James and Fred the news a few moments ago, sir." She said, her face revealing nothing.

Lance said nothing for a moment. He began writing something down on a piece of parchment and he soon sent it off. He had sent a magical note to someone. Freya sat in silence, not looking at Lance. His silence was actually more disturbing than him speaking. However, neither had to wait too long. Someone appeared in the fireplace and they stepped out. It was Amy Fisher – Victoire Lupin's third Guardian. Amy was a tall woman of nineteen years with long auburn hair and green eyes.

Amy nodded her head, "You called, sir?" She asked, her voice polite and even.

Lance motioned for her to sit down, which she does gracefully. "I've been informed of some delightful news. Victoire Lupin is pregnant." Lance hissed out, his eye twitching in anger. His fingers were twitching for his wand, an act that unsettled both Amy and Freya.

Amy nodded her head. "I was just writing a report up, sir. I discovered this myself just this morning." She answered back, her own face revealing nothing of her nerves.

However, Lance doesn't look impressed. "Is that so?" He said, his voice sounding airy and disbelieving.

Nodding her head, Amy reached into her robes and took out a sealed letter. She handed it over to Lance, who swiped it and tore into the letter. He quickly read it, a frown settling on his face. His fingers began tapping on the desk – which was the only sound in the office other than the low breathing of Amy and Freya.

Freya stealthily looked over at Amy. Amy had been the one to show her the ropes of being a Guardian – she was the one who took her under her wing. Without Amy, Freya probably would have been failed ages ago. Seeing Amy still alive made Freya feel relieved, she hadn't seen much of Amy anymore because of how busy the older girl was Guarding Victoire. Just then, Freya was snapped out of her thoughts when Amy began shaking, her eye twitching in pain as her body shook. Looking back to Lance, Freya saw that Lance had his wand out and he had activated her Guardian Mark.

"You should have sent this letter earlier." Lance hissed softly, glaring at the older girl.

"I-I'm s-sorry, si-sir," Amy said through gritted teeth.

Freya could see the blood on Amy's hands. Her nails were digging into the palms of her hands to distract her from the pain she feeling, but it didn't work. Freya looked down at her own palms and saw the scars on her palms. They weren't going away any time soon but Freya wanted that. Every time she looked at her hands she knew what the punishment was for disobeying Lance – it was a constant reminder and it was keeping her alive.

Lance sighed before putting away his wand.

Amy relaxed in her seat, the pain has stopped. Her breathing had become laboured from the pain and there were tremors in her hands.

Lance stood up. "Excuse me, girls, I must attend to some urgent matters." He said before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, the atmosphere in the room became less tense. Both Freya and Amy relaxed, though Freya was still cautious.

Amy looked at the younger girl. "You told him."

Freya nodded her head. "I did yes."

Sighing, Amy leaned forward and rubbed her temples with her hands. "You don't realise what you've done." She stood up and began pacing around the room with a worried expression on her face.

Freya sent her a confused look. "But you were about to send that letter." She pointed out, not understanding why Amy was reacting this way.

Amy shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, you're still a child."

Freya frowned, she didn't like being referred to as a child. There were only three years between Amy and Freya. Also, Freya was one of the most mature Guardians that they had. She felt a little insulted that the Guardian who helped her was calling her a child.

"I was doing my job," Freya said softly, glaring at the older woman.

Amy stopped pacing and looked at her, a saddened expression on her face. "Freya, do you realise what is going to happen now?" She asked, her voice low and barely above a whisper.

Freya said nothing. She actually didn't know what was going to happen now, but she had a feeling that Amy did. It didn't look good, based on Amy's expression and body language.

"Lance will be trying to find a Guardian for that child," Amy said softly.

At that moment, it clicked with Freya. All the ex-Death Eaters had stopped having children now – most of them would be too old to have children. But there needed to be a Guardian for Teddy and Victoire's baby. This could mean one of two things; either Lance was going to bring innocent people into the program to create a child or he was going to force an existing Guardian to procreate. That innocent child would be brought into this mess, they would be trained from birth to become a Guardian – they won't have a childhood at all.

"Crap," Freya muttered lowly. The guilt was creeping in, she had been the one to tell Lance about the pregnancy.

Amy sighed and sat back down, slumping into her seat. "This is why I didn't want you telling him."

Freya said nothing and just stared at the ground.

"He's more than likely looking for the perfect candidate to become a breeding machine," Amy said, scorn in her tone.

Freya's eyes widened. There were only two older Guardians that were of age: Amy and Logan – Teddy's Guardian. It was possible that one of them would have to procreate or even both of them. But this was uncharted territory for Freya so she didn't know. They were all the first generation Guardians and now the second generation of Guardians was beginning already. There was a rule that Guardians couldn't fall in love, but there wasn't a rule about procreating for the Guardian Programme.

The room was silent for a moment. Amy was looking at Freya with a critical look and Freya was looking at her back, meeting her eyes every now and again, but neither one saying anything.

"You've changed so much," Amy whispered.

Freya sneered.

"You used to smile. But now…" Amy trailed off, looking at the younger Gryffindor with a saddened expression. Amy could clearly remember the days when Freya didn't know what she was doing, but she still had a smile on her face. Amy had only left three years ago but she could see the dramatic change in Freya and she didn't like it at all. Amy could remember calming Freya down when she was having panic attacks and giving her advice.

A stormy expression filled Freya's face.

Amy sighed. "Your sister would be turning in her grave if she saw you now."

Freya bristled. "Well maybe if she wasn't stupid then maybe she'd still be here." She hissed out lowly, her fists clenched. She didn't like her sister being mentioned by people, it was too much of a reminder of what happened. Her sister's death was like a shadow over her, one that Freya refused to stay under. It was bad enough with her parents constantly reminding her, but now Amy.

Amy's eyes widened at her tone. "Freya…"

"This conversation is over." Freya stood up and walked out. She didn't want to hear it anymore and she wasn't going to put up with it either.

Amy watched her leave, sighing heavily.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

It was now night time and nearly everyone was asleep in the Castle. Except Freya wasn't asleep – she should be but she wasn't. Freya stood in an empty classroom in the far corners of Hogwarts. She had placed a silencing charm around the room and she had locked the door so no one could enter without her knowing. She was practising the Patronus Charm because she wasn't satisfied with herself. The fact she couldn't get the spell right frustrated her and made her annoyed. Usually, Freya was great at spells – she could give Katrina's dad a run for his money when it came to duelling but she couldn't do this one damn spell.

" **Expecto Patronum**!" Freya yelled for what was the tenth time already. She pointed her wand and watched, but nothing came out. No silvery smoke. Absolutely nothing.

"Goddammit!" Freya exclaimed, throwing a nearby book against the wall. Her breathing was heard and she was sweating slightly. She was using up quite a bit of magic trying this spell to no avail and her frustration was only draining her magic now. Sighing deeply, Freya sat on a nearby chair. She couldn't get this spell right, no matter how hard she tried. Freya mentally cursed this spell for being focused on happy memories. Why did it have to be happy memories of all things?

"Having trouble I see."

Freya looked up and saw McGonagall standing at the entrance of the door. She wasn't surprised to see McGonagall, she was probably the only person who could undo her locking charm. McGonagall was looking at Freya with a blank expression, revealing nothing.

"I just can't get it right," Freya admitted slowly. McGonagall was the one person she could admit this too. Freya didn't trust many people – a handful at most – but she knew that McGonagall would never exploit her because of this.

McGonagall nodded her head, walking into the room.

Freya looked up at McGonagall, "What's your Patronus?" She asked, looking at her curiously.

Smiling slightly, McGonagall took out her wand. " **Expecto Patronum**!" A burst of silver exploded from her wand and a tabby cat appears, running around the room freely. The tabby cat came up to Freya and rubbed its head against her calf.

Freya smirked slightly, but this one was softer than her usual ones.

After a few moments, McGonagall dispelled her Patronus, letting the tabby cat disappear into thin air.

"What were you thinking of?" Freya asked.

McGonagall laughed lightly. "I was thinking of my late husband. The day he proposed to me by the Black Lake on a walk in Hogwarts." Elphinstone Urquart and she had been fond of each other for years, but she had been in love with another man. It was only after his death did McGonagall truly realised how much she was in love with Elphinstone.

Freya frowned. She had read somewhere that Patronus' is a projection of a person's most positive feelings and it seemed that love was the biggest factor. When researching, she had found that Snape was the only Death Eater who managed to summon a Patronus and it was Doe – just like Lily Potter's was. The thought of love disgusted Freya. It was pointless and made people weak as far as she was concerned.

"Miss Williams, this is very advance magic. You don't need to worry about it." McGonagall said.

Freya shook her head. "I know, but if my parents ever found out…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't even want to think about what her parent's reaction would be if they found out she couldn't do a spell right. It had been drilled into her for years that nothing is acceptable unless it was perfect, anything less wasn't good enough.

McGonagall's gaze narrowed at the mention of her parents.

Sighing, Freya stood up. "I'll leave it for now." She would come back to it another day. She would master it one day, she would make sure of that.

"Before you go, I would like to add another charm to your pendant," McGonagall said, her wand still in her hand.

Saying nothing, Freya brought her pendant out from under her clothes, but never removed it. Once on the show, McGonagall positioned her wand over the pendant and whispered something Freya couldn't hear. The tip of McGonagall's wand lit up and engulfed the pendant before it disappeared. Once done, McGonagall put her wand away.

"I've strengthened the healing charm and added a shield charm into it. This should help protect you." McGonagall said, satisfied with her work.

Freya nodded her head, "Thank you."

McGonagall smiled slightly and motioned with her hands. "Now, off to bed with you."

Without saying anything, Freya left the room and headed off to bed.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **When it came to the Patronus', I chose Katrina's for a reason. Black Mares are meant to represent an appetite for freedom.**

 **Also, what do you reckon Freya's Patronus would be? I already know what it would be (of course I would since I'm the author) but what do you think it would be?**

 **This chapter does contain a hint about what happened to Freya's sister, which will not be revealed until much further on into the story. But would anyone be able to guess what happened to dear old Lydia?**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Warning:** **This chapter will contain scenes of torture and distress.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _One week later_

Freya stood in Lance's temporary office along with all the Guardians. The Guardians stood a line, depending on their importance. Freya, Rebecca and Connor were at the front of everyone because they were guarding the Potter children, then came the Guardians for the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Scamanders and Malfoys and then everyone else. This was how they always had to stand in front of Lance and no one could break formation unless he commanded it so. Lance had called an unannounced meeting which had caused most Guardians to panic because they'd had no preparation for this meeting and no one knew why Lance was calling this meeting in the first place. Even Freya felt unnerved at this sudden announcement.

Standing in front of everyone, Lance was looking at his Guardians with a neutral expression, giving nothing away. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "I've called you all here today for a special reason." He said, sounding calm.

Connor let out a shaky breath, he was shaking on the spot. Freya saw this out the corner of her eye and inwardly sighed. Rebecca had also noticed this and looked like she wanted to help him, but she couldn't.

"I've decided that it's time to teach you the three Unforgivable Curses if you haven't been taught already," Lance said, a smile spreading on his face.

The air in the room became tense. Most young Guardians were holding back gasps whereas the older Guardians didn't react at all. Freya had already been taught the three Unforgivable Curses by her parents. Her parents would teach her one each summer since she entered Hogwarts. First, it had been the Imperius Curse in her first summer, the Cruciatus Curse in her second summer and the Killing Curse in her third summer. After her third summer, she was forced to practice them constantly. If any other Wizard or Witch were to use any of the three Unforgivable Curses than they would be sent to Azkaban within seconds. However, this law didn't apply to Guardians, they were exempt from this rule and were actually encouraged to use the three curses. This was another aspect of the Guardians that was hidden from everyone.

Lance took out his wand. "I will show you each one and then you will copy me." He said, looking around the room, his smile only growing wider. Lance seemed to glance around the room for a moment before he pointed his wand at one of them. " **Imperio**!"

Joseph tensed up and his eyes seemed to haze over. His eyes were now a grey colour and his body seemed to sag slightly. There seemed to be a lazy grin on his face, giving the impression that he was happy.

Connor was now full-on shaking, his eyes wide in fear.

Freya watched with a blank expression.

"Walk forward," Lance commanded, his wand still pointed at the Ravenclaw.

Joseph followed his command without any hesitation.

"Now to the right," Lance commanded once more.

Again, Joseph moved to the right with no hesitation.

Satisfied, Lance dropped the spell and put away his wand, for now. Instantly, the haze over Joseph's eyes disappeared. For a moment, Joseph looked disorientated before it hit him what happened. Joseph's eyes widened as he dashed back into formation, but he seemed to be shaking and found it difficult to move immediately. It took him a few moments, but no one was paying attention to him. Everyone was looking at Lance, cautious that he may use one of the Unforgivable curses on them.

"Now, all of you give it ago," Lance said, levitating over a Pixie to each Guardian using magic. The Pixies were trapped in a cage where they couldn't escape. They were screeching and trying to fight their way out of the cage, but Lance had enchanted them so they couldn't escape at all.

Freya looked at her Pixie, which seemed to be looking at her with its big black eyes. Feeling nothing, Freya took out her wand. " **Imperio**." Without another thought, she cast the spell, aiming her wand at the Pixie.

The familiar haze appeared over the Pixie's eyes, just like it had with Joseph and when she'd cast this spell five years ago. When Freya was younger, she didn't want to cast the spell but she hadn't been given much choice in the matter. Her father was a very strict teacher and wouldn't let her get away with anything.

Lance walked up behind Freya and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Great work, Freya." He said, his hand tightening on her shoulder.

Freya said nothing and forced herself not to flinch as his touch. She only felt relief when he took his hand off her shoulders and walked away. Taking this opportunity, Freya looked around the room. Most Guardians had been able to cast the Imperius Curse, but it was younger Guardians that seemed to be having trouble with it. Connor, in particular, looked to be struggling with it. Lucy looked to be near tears and her hand was violently shaking. Freya inwardly sighed. The Imperius Curse was the easiest spell to cast out of the three curses. If they couldn't manage this one then they wouldn't be able to deal with the other two, which were significantly worse.

However, Lance wasn't giving them any mercy. He walked over to Connor with a frown on his face. "Why haven't you cast the spell?" He asked, his brow arched.

The room went silent as everyone was looking at Lance and Connor. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch.

Connor began shaking. "I-isn't this I-illegal?" He asked in a low voice.

Freya felt her heart stop for a moment. It seemed that most people had this reaction, some were even looking at Connor in sympathy. Others looked as though they were praying for him. Connor had made a very rookie mistake: questioning Lance.

Lance laughed, his head was thrown back as the laughter seemed to engulf his whole body. He was acting as though Connor had just told him a funny joke. "Look everyone! We have a volunteer for the next spell!" He looked at everyone, the utter glee on his face. However, Lance stopped laughing and pointed his wand at the Gryffindor. " **Crucio**!"

Instantly, Connor fell to the ground and began screaming. He was withering, his body bending in odd and painful positions as the pain overloaded his body. He felt nothing else but this burning pain that coursed through his body.

Many Guardians looked away. Ryan and Cordelia were two of those people. They looked like they wanted to help, but they knew better. Katrina looked like she wanted to jump in and help, but Alexander was holding onto her hand, preventing her. He was smart enough to know not to intervene and to stop his sister from intervening. Freya watched Connor wither in pain with a blank expression, pushing back any emotion she was feeling at all. Other Guardians seemed to be doing the same – they were desensitised to it by now. Castiel seemed to be one of those people as he watched Connor wither and scream on the ground with a blank expression. Lance seemed to be in a playful mood today, and that was quite dangerous because that meant he was unpredictable.

Suddenly the screams stopped and Connor's body seemed to go limp.

The room was silent, all breathe were held.

Lance walked over and kicked Connor's limp body. "He's weaker than I thought." He muttered lowly, but everyone heard him.

"Get to it!" Lance yelled at everyone, walking away from Connor's limp body.

Freya watched Connor for a few seconds and saw his chest moving. He was alive and not dead like everybody thought.

Lucy moved to help him, she was planning on taking him to see Madame Pomfrey. Surely he would need medical attention. Lucy had needed it after her ordeal with Lance in McGonagall's office – which Castiel had given her.

"Don't even think about it!" Lance yelled, throwing a book in Lucy's direction.

The book nearly hit Lucy, only she dodged at the last minute, which Lance didn't see. He had already turned his back and was walking around the room. Lucy looked at Connor's limp body once more before reluctantly getting back to what she was doing.

"Everyone who has completed the Imperius Curse move onto the Cruciatus Curse. If not, keep practising." Lance instructed, weaving himself around the room.

Freya turned back to her Pixie and pointed her wand at it. " **Crucio**."

Instantly, the Pixie began shrieking as it curled up into a ball. Freya watched it squirm, an uncomfortable feeling building up in her stomach, but she pushed it aside. Soon, multiple little screeches filled the room as other Guardians had moved onto the Cruciatus Curse. After a few moments, Freya stopped the spell.

Lance stood at the front and watched everyone, before clearing his throat. "Now, the last one: the Killing Curse."

Everyone held their breath, even Freya. She was hoping that he wouldn't use of the Guardians as an example like with Connor. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, some were able to hide their nervousness better than other though.

" **Avada Kedavra**!" Lance pointed his wand at Connor's Pixie. The moment the spell hit the creature, it died instantly, falling to the bottom of the cage lifelessly. "Your turn," Lance said, looking at everyone with a critical eye.

It was at that moment that Freya realised the reason for this exercise. Lance was weeding out the weak. If someone couldn't perform these spells then they would be cut from the Guardian Program in the only way that was known: death. This was another test of Lance's. Glancing at Connor, Freya felt a sense of dread. He hadn't even been able to cast the Imperius Curse, he would be seen as weak. She wasn't surprised though, Connor was only twelve years old. The very thought made her feel angry, but she didn't show it. She hides her anger behind the perfect mask she had built over the years.

Turning to her own Pixie, she noticed that it was staring at her. Its big eyes pleading with her not to use the Killing Curse. It knew what was happening, it had seen what had happened to Connor's Pixie and it had known its fate.

Taking a deep breath, Freya pointed her wand. " **Avada Kedavra**." A green jet of lightning shot out her wand and hit the Pixie. It was dead the moment the spell hit it. It fell to the bottom of its cage, lifeless. Freya felt nothing. By now, Freya had already used the Killing Curse a few times by now. The first time she used the Killing Curse was much worse than now. This time wasn't as bad because she had no attachment to the Pixie – she didn't even acknowledge its existence. It was the only way that Freya could handle it.

Freya remembered that day very clearly.

 _Flashback_

 _A fourteen-year-old Freya stood in the Williams' mansion. It was summertime and Freya would be heading into her fourth year at Hogwarts. She stood in the Williams' extensive garden – which was well kept with the amount of House Elves they had around the house. In front of her was her father – Rupert Williams. He was looking at his daughter with an apathetic expression on his face as his wand was drawn._

" _Use the Killing Curse," Rupert instructed, looking at his daughter._

 _Freya shook her head. "No." She said, a bubble of worry building inside her. She had never told her father no and that scared her. When he asked her to do something, she usually did it without any hesitation because she knew her mother would punish her._

 _Rupert sighed in exasperation. "Use it, now." He glared at his daughter, beginning to become impatient with her._

 _Freya frowned. "I won't do it."_

" _Use it now!" Rupert yelled, having enough of her resistance. His hand clenched in anger as he quickly tried to calm himself down._

 _Freya whimpered slightly, her father never usually yelled and when he did it was scary. She turned and looked to the family House Elf. Topaz had always been there for Freya when she was younger – this House Elf was much more of a friend and mother than Vivienne. Freya looked at Topaz and found her smiling at the younger girl – she had already accepted her fate, she knew she had no choice in the matter._

" _It's okay." Topaz smiled at her young mistress, hoping to reassure her. However, nothing she did help to reassure Freya._

 _Rupert glared at Topaz. "Who said you could speak?"_

 _Topaz said nothing and looked to the ground._

 _Freya turned to her father. "Father, please don't make me do this." Freya whimpered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She was hoping that her father wouldn't make her do this, maybe he would be nice for once._

 _However, luck was not on Freya's side._

" _Freya Louise Williams, if you do not do this spell I will go and get your mother." Rupert glared at her, the threat loud and clear._

 _Freya's eyes widened in fear. Her father was scary when angry, but her mother was beyond terrifying._

 _Shakily, Freya turned to Topaz and held out her wand. She took a few deep breaths, the tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at her House Elf with regret. She was hoping that Topaz would understand that she didn't want to do this._

 _Topaz smiled and closed her eyes._

" _ **A- Avada Kedavra**_ _!"_

 _Topaz dropped to the ground – lifeless._

 _The sound of Topaz's lifeless body hitting the ground broke Freya, it was a sound that would ring in her ears even years later. Freya dropped her wand as she began to sob. Falling to her knees, her sobs became loud and heavy. She found it hard to breathe as she began gulping in air. Regret instantly filled her, she should have fought back against her father. She shouldn't have done the Killing Curse. All Freya wanted at that point was for Topaz to come back and hug her – tell her that everything was a joke or that Freya had missed. Freya didn't want this day to be real, she wanted it to be a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from._

 _Hearing footsteps, Freya looked up and saw her father in front of her. He did nothing to comfort his crying daughter, just looked at her and stared, a sneer of disgust on his face at her display of emotion._

" _W-why di-did yo-you m-make m-me do th-that?" Freya sobbed, finding it very hard to even speak. She was speaking and the hiccupping at the same time._

 _Rupert frowned. "The world you're in harsh. You will be forced to worse things than this."_

" _Even worse than killing the only person who cared for me?!" Freya yelled out, anger filling her very being. Hearing her father say this made her angry. Freya had been forced to kill the one person who had been there since birth and had practically raised her. Topaz had always been there to comfort her in the night when she scared, Topaz would always be there in the mornings to greet her with a smile and Topaz was there to sing lullabies when Freya couldn't sleep at night._

 _Rupert didn't say anything and watched his daughter cry._

" _I hate you," Freya whispered, still crying._

" _Good, use that feeling," Rupert said, walking away._

 _End Flashback_

Freya was soon snapped back into reality when Lance clapped his hand to get everyone's attention. He was standing in front of everyone again, a large smile on his face. Freya quickly scanned the room and saw that most Guardians had accomplished the tasks. Nearly all the Pixies were dead, and only a few remained.

Lance smiled, unsettling a lot of people. "I am feeling nice today, so I'm going to do something I don't usually do. I'm going to give the people who didn't complete all three tasks today to have another chance."

The room was silent. There seemed to be a consensus of disbelief and shock. Freya looked at Lance, feeling utterly confused. He had never done this before, never. Lance never gave anyone second chances, it was something that was well known in the Guardians community.

"However, if by next week you fail, then the results won't be pleasant," Lance warned with an almost feral smile on his face.

Freya looked at Connor, Lucy and Katrina. They were the only three that weren't able to perform all three spells. Freya wasn't shocked that Connor and Lucy didn't manage it – since Connor had only just become conscious and was barely standing on his own. Freya also wasn't shocked to see Katrina as one of the few people that couldn't do it. There was no way that Katrina could actually kill another creature – it's something she'd never be able to do.

"No one is to know about this, that is an order," Lance said, looking at each and every one of the Guardians.

Freya felt her Guardian mark burn, he had given his order.

"Dismissed," Lance said, waving his hand.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

Freya and Cordelia sat in the Gryffindor Common room reading while sitting on the two-seater sofa in front of the fire. Fred and James were in the boy's dormitory doing their work for once. It was the beginning of their NEWT years and they were very busy with homework that was due in. Freya had already completed hers to an average level and had submitted it without anyone seeing. There were times that Frey didn't even see the point in her doing work as she could never show her true potential and it wasn't like she was working towards a job. She was going to be a Guardian until the day she died – something she had learned to accept over the years.

Cordelia sighed, looking at the fire with a frown.

Sending her side glance, Freya didn't say anything. She knew that if Cordelia wanted to say something, she would come right out and say it like she always does.

After a few more moments of reading, Cordelia sighed again.

"Stop sighing, it's annoying," Freya commented dryly, turning the page on her book. Freya had picked a habit up from Katrina – reading Muggle fantasy books. They were really interesting and it was an escape for Freya. It wasn't often she got to sit and read because she was constantly watching after James, and she didn't appreciate that her reading time was getting interrupted.

Cordelia's face dropped even more. "It's just… today's lesson…."

Freya inwardly sighed and page marked her book. "Was that the first time?" She asked, putting the book away to give Cordelia her full attention.

Cordelia nodded her head. "It was horrible." She muttered lowly, bringing her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to use the Killing Curse on that poor Pixie – but it was either its life or hers. Her parents had never forced her to learn the Killing Curse. They were pretty relaxed about her training – her parents understood that Cordelia didn't need to be perfect and would help her if she needed it. They never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Freya said nothing, choosing not to comment. She just looked into the fire, a frown marring her face as she remembered Topaz with a grim expression. Using the Killing Curse on the Pixie didn't make her feel anything. Freya knew that she should probably feel something for the dead creature, but she felt nothing.

Just then, the Gryffindor common room door opened. Connor walked in, his eyes scanning the room. He was looking for someone and he found that person very quickly. His eyes landed on Freya as he dashed over to her. Connor stood in front of Freya, waiting for her to acknowledge him. He waited for a few moments as Freya had gone back to her book and wasn't paying attention to him. Connor cleared his throat, but it still didn't gain her attention.

Cordelia grinned weakly and nudged Freya to get her attention.

It worked. Freya looked up at him, "What?" She asked dryly, not liking the fact she had been disturbed twice now.

Connor inhaled deeply. "I-I need your help." He asked, almost timidly.

"Not interested." Freya denied, looking back to her book.

Cordelia sighed and looked at the younger Gryffindor. "I can help you." She offered with a kind expression.

Connor shook his head. "No, I want Freya to help me."

For a moment, Cordelia frowned but wasn't hurt at all, actually she understood why he was asking for Freya. Cordelia had only been a Guardian for one year whereas Freya had been one for five years and was very good at her job. Instead, she laughed and nodded her head. She looked in Freya's direction and nudged her again. "Come on Freya, he needs your help." She said, a teasing grin on her face.

Freya exhaled roughly. "Why me?" She asked, looking at Connor with a blank expression.

Connor blushed, "B-because I want to be like you." He muttered softly.

Freya frowned. "No, you don't." Freya couldn't help the bitterness that came out with her answer. She didn't want Connor to be like her – no one should be like her.

Connor was about to object when James and Fred ran out of their dorms with grins on their faces. Without another word, Freya stood up and walked away. She didn't look at him as she passed, she pretended he wasn't even there.

Standing up, Cordelia looked to the disheartened Connor. "Sorry kid." She said with a sad smile before rushing after Freya.

It didn't take long for Cordelia to catch up with Freya. "Why didn't you help him?" Cordelia asked, looking over at her with a curious expression. Usually, Freya didn't object to helping the younger Guardians, especially when they had the guts to come and ask her, face-to-face. Cordelia was one of the people Freya helped, it was because of that Cordelia really did look up to Freya.

"He wants to be like me," Freya said lowly.

Cordelia sent her a confused look. "What's wrong with that?" Freya was the person nearly everyone looked up to. In the Guardian world, Freya had been the longest Guardian to survive, so everyone wanted to be like her. People wanted to know what her secret was to getting this far.

Freya sighed. "Everything is wrong with that statement."

 **HARRY POTTER**

James and Fred stood at the corner of the Great Hall with large grins on their faces. They had failed to prank the Durmstrang boys on their first day and they were making up for that mistake. James and Fred had been looking at everything, trying to understand why the last prank they tried to pull didn't work. Every prank they had ever done usually worked and had always gone off flawlessly so it was irritating. But now, they had perfected it. In the Great Hall, everyone was congregating for lunch, but James and Fred had other plans.

"Now," James whispered to Fred with a grin.

Fred's grin grew wider and they both take out their wands and waved them.

The Great Hall seemed to explode. All the food in front of the Slytherin's and the Durmstrang boys seemed to explode onto their faces. Many people began screaming trying to get the food off their faces while the other tables began laughing. Hufflepuffs who had been caught in the crossfire began using their fingers to wipe food off their faces and eating it – still looking pretty content. However, many people who got food in their hair were not so happy.

"JAMES! FRED!" Albus shouted out, he was covered in food and looking pissed.

Scorpius was looking at himself in disgust, he was also covered in food.

"Mr Potter! Mr Weasley!" McGonagall shouted, looking highly annoyed. She was standing from her seat in front of everyone. Renée looked disgusted in everyone whereas Vladimir seemed to find this prank absolutely hilarious. He was pointing at his own students and laughing at them.

Fred fell to the ground from laughing so hard, his face red.

James was also laughing, but he stopped when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. Turning his head, he saw a girl walking closer to him. She appeared tall with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes. The girl walked past him and into the Great Hall, smelling like strawberries. His eyes widened as he was about to shout after this girl who had walked into the Great Hall, but he was interrupted.

"Run!" Fred shouted, running away.

James turned his head in time to see McGonagall walking their way. Seeing this, James bolted and ran after Fred, quickly catching up with him. As James ran, he couldn't help but think of the girl he had seen. For a moment, his memory went fuzzy, but James wasn't letting go of this memory. It seemed very familiar to him and he didn't know why. Just as the memory was about to fade, James fought back, clinging to the memory for dear life. He wanted to remember that girl and he refused to forget her.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I wrote this chapter on purpose and it was to really highlight what being a Guardian is really like. It is not a nice thing to be and it was also show the extent of Lance's twisted mind in a sense.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Four days later_

Connor was stood in the Chamber of Secrets, practising the Three Unforgivable Curses. But it wasn't going well in the slightest. Lance has given him a Pixie that was locked in a cage and he expected it to be dead. It had taken him four days, but Connor had managed to finally cast the Imperius Curse, though it did take a lot of concentration to perform it. However, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse was something he wasn't able to get his head around. There just seemed to be something blocking him from attaining his goal.

"Why can't I do this?!" Connor yelled out, his voice echoing within the Chamber of Secrets. The deadline was drawing closer and he was still hadn't conjured the other two spells. He knew Lance wasn't going to happy about this, which only made Connor feel nervous and filled him with panicky. Connor hadn't been in the Guardian Program long, he only just started earlier this month. But he had been trained by his parents because he was Lily's backup Guardian that would be called into duty if one of the main Guardian dies.

A voice spoke up behind him. "You don't have enough conviction."

Connor shot up from his kneeling position and turned around to see who spoke. He hadn't heard anyone approach him so the unexpected voice nearly made him scream out in shock.

Freya stood at the entrance of the Chamber, watching Connor. She had been there for a while, observing him. Freya had spotted him sneaking out of the Gryffindor Common room and she had grown curious when she noticed that this was the fourth day in a row he had done this. She had a feeling that he was going to end up here and she was right. This was the place many Guardians would come if they were struggling with a spell. This Chamber was soundproof and very hard to access, making it the perfect spot.

"What?" Connor asked, a confused expression on his face.

Freya rolled her eyes. "I'm not repeating myself."

Connor frowned, "Well how do I gain conviction then?" He asked, looking at the older Gryffindor with his head tilted to the side. He was feeling hopeful that she would help him. It had really disappointed him when she turned him down the first time.

Sighing, Freya walked further into the Chamber, her footsteps barely making any noise as she walked. "You don't want to use the Unforgivable Curses. Your morals are conflicting with one another." She explained and stopped when she is side to side with Connor.

"I have a conviction!" Connor exclaimed, mildly offended.

Freya looked at the Pixie – which was still very much alive and not in any pain – and then looked back to Connor. "Then explain your Pixie."

Connor immediately shuts up and looked at the ground.

"As a Guardian, we don't have the luxury of morals. We are told to do what Lance says and that's it." Freya explained, her face void of any emotion. It was a depressing lesson, but one every Guardian nodded to learn eventually. If a Guardian didn't learn this quickly then they wouldn't survive very long. Katrina was an exception because she had people to protect her. Freya protected Katrina, along with Katrina's father.

Connor looked at the Pixie, all emotion dropping from his face.

"However, hatred is a useful emotion to use in this case." Freya pointed out, remembering her own experience. Her father had told her to use that hatred that she had for him in her training and she had. As much as she hated to admit, her father's words were actually helpful. Every time she cast one of the Unforgivable Curses, she thought back to Topaz. If that didn't work, she thought of her sister. Those memories always gave her enough conviction to cast any spell because she didn't want to end up like either of them.

A thoughtful expression crossed Connor's face. Soon, a thunderous gleam appeared in his eyes, his body became tense and his jaw clenched. Connor took out his wand and pointed it at the Pixie. " **Crucio**!"

Immediately, the Pixie began screaming in pain. Its little cries echoed throughout the Chamber of Secrets. After a few seconds, Connor dropped the spell in disbelief. He had performed the spell, but he didn't know how to feel about it. He had to cause another creature immense pain otherwise his own life would be jeopardy. Seeing that she had done her job, Freya said nothing as she turned around to leave the Chamber of Secrets. Originally, Freya didn't want to help him and she was still reluctant. It was only because Cordelia had told Katrina what happened and she practically forced Freya to go help him that she was even here.

Connor turned back around because he wanted to thank Freya. She had really helped him with the spells. But when he did, he found that he was alone in the Chamber of Secrets. He wanted to shout out, but he knew it wouldn't work, she wouldn't come back.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

It was now lunch time and everyone was sat at the large tables, enjoying their dinner. Freya was eating slowly, watching everything around her. The Great Hall had just recently been cleaned by James and Fred without magic because of the little prank they had pulled. The Durmstrang boys weren't used to prank of the devious twosome so they didn't know it was them. As a result, the Durmstrang boys had blamed each other and had caused them to fling the destroyed food at each other.

Cordelia sat next to her, chowing down on her food. "You helped him then?" She asked, only taking a small break in-between her eating.

Freya nodded her head. "I had no choice, remember." Freya glared at Cordelia accusingly. If Cordelia hadn't gone to Katrina than Freya would have been left in peace. Instead, Katrina actually lectured Freya saying that she needed to help those around her.

Smiling, Cordelia said nothing and goes back to eating.

Looking down the table, Freya saw Connor. He seemed to have a pleased look on his face and he was eating heartily. She knew that Connor had taken her advice and it had been successful. There was no way he would be eating so happily any otherwise. There were times were Freya could tell when Guardians were stressed and it always became obvious when they were eating. The Guardians that were stressed had a tendency to under-eat and only pick at their food. It was either that or they would miss meals all together and not even show up – which happened very rarely.

"I take it you helped Lucy then?" Freya asked while looking over to the Hufflepuff table where Lucy sat. Lucy seemed to also be content as she ate heartily.

Cordelia nodded her head. "Yeah, it took a while though." At first, Lucy didn't want to accept help, but she soon realised that she needed it.

"Now, we just need to help Katrina," Freya said with a sigh in her tone. Trying to convince Katrina to use the Three Unforgivable Curses wasn't going to be easy. From what Freya had observed, Katrina had managed to use the Imperius Curse but she didn't cast the other two, which wasn't surprising to Freya at all.

Cordelia's face contorted, she looked unsure of whether or not Katrina would even accept help.

Just as Freya was about to get back to her meal, she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Turning her head, Freya saw Courtney Lily – who happened to be James' most annoying fangirl – walking up to James, throwing her hair back and looking straight at James with a predatory smile on her face. Freya sneered, girls like Courtney annoyed her. The ones that felt like they were self-entitled to everything and acted like a spoilt brat when they didn't get their own way. Courtney's dad worked in the Ministry with Harry Potter. Courtney's dad wanted her and James to get together because her father was just as greedy and wanted his name attached to the Potters. Spotting a vial in Courtney's hand, made Freya more alert. Looking closely, Freya saw that it looked like a love potion. Taking out her wand, Freya muttered a spell lowly.

Courtney was just in front of James when Freya's spell took effect. As Courtney went place her right foot down, magic then pulled at her left one, making her fall to the ground with a shrieking squeal. She landed hard on the ground and the small vial fell out of her hand. Courtney's friends rushed around her, helping her up.

" **Accio vial** ," Freya muttered lowly. The vial flew into Freya's hand. No one noticed as people were watching Courtney, struggling to get back up, even with her five friends all helping her. Looking down at the vial, she saw that it was indeed a love potion. It was the Amortentia potion, the most powerful love potion in existence. Freya easily recognised it from its mother-of-pearl sheen. They had covered love potions in the fifth year and this wasn't the first time someone had been trying to slip the Amortentia potion in James' food or drink. It was because of this that Freya had one Elf in the Hogwarts castle protect James' food and drinks before they're brought in, after that it was Freya's job to protect him.

Cordelia noticed the vial and her eyes widened. "Is that?"

Freya nodded her head grimly. "It looks like I'm going to be having a little chat to Courtney." She hissed lowly clutching the vial in her hands tightly. There was nothing that annoyed her more than people being that desperate enough to actually use the Amortentia potion to get someone.

Lunch soon ended after that incident and everyone was leaving to either go to the next lesson or have a free period. At the moment, James had a free period and so did Freya. Freya watched at James left the Great Hall and then spotted Courtney. She was alone because she was heading back to the Ravenclaw Tower, so Freya knew this was the perfect chance. Freya kept back a distance as she shadowed Courtney. Freya was waiting for the right moment to strike so she just watched. It was only when Courtney was near the Ravenclaw Tower and it was deserted that she made her move.

Taking out her wand, Freya muttered lowly. " **Stupefy**." A jet of blue light shot out from Freya's wand and it hit Courtney on her back. Courtney crumpled to the floor, landing on her face with a loud smack. Walking over to the unconscious girl, Freya checked her pulse just in case. There had been times were Freya would put too much force behind this spell, so she had to be careful. Seeing that she was fine, Freya pointed her wand at Courtney once more as she muttered a spell. Using her wand, Freya made Courtney levitate. Looking over her shoulder once more, Freya saw no one and levitated Courtney to an abandoned classroom, where there would be a lesson for the next hour or so.

Once inside the room, Freya used her magic to place Courtney on the ground, not too gently. With that, she turned around and pointed her wand at the door. " **Colloportus**." With that, no one would be able to get into the room until Freya cancelled the spell. However, Freya wasn't done, using her wand again, Freya muttered a spell, making the room soundproof.

Now satisfied, Freya turned to Courtney and pointed her wand. " **Stupefy**." She stepped back, into the shadows so she couldn't be seen by the Ravenclaw. This particular room had one little window, making the room very dark without the light on. This classroom was hardly ever used so Freya took full advantage of that and tended to use this room quite often.

Courtney jolted awake, looking around the room with a scared look. "W-what happened? Where am I?" She asked, quickly standing up and looking around the room.

"You are an idiot," Freya said, staying back in the shadows. She found that this seemed to scare people more rather than her revealing herself to them.

Courtney whirled around, trying to find the voice, but she couldn't see anything. "What do you mean?" She asked, hesitating for a moment.

"Does this look familiar?" Freya said, throwing the vial at Courtney.

Courtney clumsily caught the vial and her eyes widened. She threw the vial away from her, trying to get it far away from her. "T-this isn't mine!" She exclaimed, looking scared. For good reason to. It was illegal for students to make and give Amortentia to another person. If Courtney was found out, she would be expelled.

"You're not a very good liar, Courtney Lily," Freya commented dryly.

"Who are you? I could have you expelled for falsely accusing and kidnapping me!" Courtney yelled, anger beginning to shine in her eyes.

Freya smirked.

Courtney dug into her robes, reaching for her wand.

But she was beaten to the punch. " **Accio wand**." Freya cast her spell quickly, watching as Courtney's wand flies into her open hand. Freya could have easily taken her wand when Courtney was unconscious, but Freya had wanted to see if she would fight, and Freya couldn't resist the sadistic side of herself of wanting to see Courtney helpless.

Courtney's eyes widened when she realised her wand was gone. Fear crept into her eyes as she began shivering. "W-what do you want?" She asked pleadingly, her eyes darting quickly around the room.

Freya smirked, she had Courtney exactly where she wanted her. "Your infatuation with James Sirius Potter is annoying. You are to leave him alone, and never bother him again." Freya instructed calmly. James had many admirers but Courtney annoyed Freya more than any of them. Courtney had been around since the first year when people had very high expectations for James to be exactly like his dad. She would try and cling to him and bully other girls if they even glanced at James for more than five seconds. As far as Courtney was concerned, James was her property and that angered Freya.

The scared expression on her face soon morphed into defiance. "And why would I do that?" She asked with a sneer, her voice becoming shrill.

Without another word, Freya had her wand pointed at Cordelia. " **Everte Statum**." Light blasted from Freya's wand as Courtney was thrown back into a nearby wall with a lot of force. Courtney cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground.

Courtney struggled to get up. "S-someone will hear me! Then you'll be in trouble!" She spat out, anger in her eyes. She was looking around the room frantically because she still didn't know where Freya was.

Freya smirked, "Not with a silencing charm. I've also locked the door so no one will be coming to help you for at least the next hour."

The smug look in Courtney's eyes instantly dropped and fear soon replaced it.

"Will you leave him alone?" Freya asked once more.

Courtney looked unsure and didn't say anything for a few moments. "…Okay." She whispered softly.

Freya nodded her head, satisfied. "Try anything like that again, and you will regret it," Freya whispered lowly, only serving to frighten Courtney. Before Freya left the room, she used the Accio charm and summoned the vial of Amortentia before undoing the charms around the room. She also dropped Courtney's wand once she was outside the room. With that done, Freya walked away, listening to Courtney sobbing loudly.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Three days later_

All the Guardians were assembled in Lance's temporary office once more. The air was slightly tense as Lance stood in front of everyone. Today was a little different from Lucy, Connor and Katrina stood in front of everyone. Lance had placed a new Pixie each in a cage in front of them as they were to show that they could perform the Three Unforgivable Curses in front of everyone. This was a way to prevent anyone from cheating by getting someone else to do the curse for them. Freya would be lying if she said she hadn't already considered that for Katrina but she knew it wouldn't work. Freya and Cordelia had been trying to talk to Katrina, but she always managed to slip away, it was because of this that Freya felt nervous for Katrina.

Lance cleared his throat, bringing Freya out of her thoughts. "You may begin." He said, his face revealing nothing.

Connor stepped up first and he took out his wand. " **Imperio**." A haze washed over the Pixies eyes. Connor then made the Pixie move around them in the cage, which it does without any resistance. After a few seconds, he dropped the spell. Connor sighed in relief when he saw that he had managed to cast the spell successfully.

Katrina took a deep breath and pointed her wand. " **Imperio**." Just like with Connor's Pixie, its eyes clouded over and it relaxed. Katrina made the Pixie move up and down before cancelling the spell. Katrina didn't look happy at all, she was looking at the Pixie and silently apologising to it.

She took a deep breath, Lucy stepped up and pointed her wand. " **Imperio**." Just like the other two, the Pixie's eyes washed over with a haze. Lucy made the Pixie fly up and down before cancelling the spell. Out of all three of them, Lucy looked the most likely to cry.

Nodding his head, Lance spoke. "Now, the next one." He said, his face and voice revealing nothing. No one could tell if he was satisfied or dissatisfied with their performance.

Without another word, all three Guardians manage to use the Cruciatus Curse. Three little screams filled the room as the Pixies began rolling down at the bottom of their cage in pain. Lucy was the first to cancel the spell as she was near tears and she couldn't keep it up anymore. Katrina dropped the spell next because she couldn't handle the screams anymore. Connor followed shortly afterwards looking very unsettled.

Freya inwardly sighed, they were nearly there. All they had to do was correctly perform this last spell and they were done.

"Next," Lance said, watching the Guardians with an intense look.

Taking a deep breath, Connor went first. " **Avada Kedavra**!" A green jet of light blasts from his wand and hits the Pixie. Instantly, the Pixie fell to the bottom of the cage, lifeless. By the end of it, Connor was shaking visibly, guilt shining in his eyes.

Lance smiled at him. "You pass, Connor Jones. You may join everyone else."

Grinning weakly, Connors went back into formation, besides Rebecca and Freya. Connor looked at Freya, looking for reassurance that he did okay. Freya nodded her head in acknowledgement, feeling relieved that he did pass. Connor's eyes lit up, a smile spread on his face. He turned his head back to face the front, the smile still on his face.

Katrina was the next one up. She was looking at the Pixie, guilt already shinning in her eyes. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice. "… **Avada Kedavra**." Katrina looked away, not wanting to see the Pixie die. But she heard the sound of the Pixie falling to the bottom of the cage and that didn't sit well with her.

Lance nodded at her. "Katrina Thompson, you pass. Go and join your fellow Guardians." He said, smiling at her.

Sighing deeply, Katrina quickly took her spot amongst everyone. Alexander was smiling at her, happy to see her pass. He knew how hard it must have been for his older sister. Whereas Freya felt conflicted. She was happy for Katrina to pass, but Freya didn't like the fact she had to perform the Killing Curse in the first place. This was a part of the Guardian programme that Freya never wanted Katrina to witness or be a part of.

Now, all the attention was on Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath in and shakily raised her wand. She opened her mouth to perform the spell, but the words don't come out at all.

Cordelia's eyes widened, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Is that a problem?" Lance asked, arching a brow. He was becoming impatient, which was never a good sign.

Lucy immediately shook her head. "N-no!" She turned back to the Pixie, her wand raised and pointed at it. She opened her mouth to cast the spell again, but like before no words came out of her mouth. Lucy realised that she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the poor creature.

"I can't do it…" Lucy whispered softly.

The room went deadly silent. It was at that moment that every Guardian held their breath.

Freya's face showed no outwards reaction but she felt her stomach drop. Quickly, Freya glanced at Lance to find him glaring at Lucy with fury in his eyes. His jaw and hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. This was not going to end well at all, and everyone in the room knew that.

"And what not?" Lance asked with a clenched jaw.

Lucy turned to look at him. "It's an innocent creature! I can't kill it and I won't kill it!" She yelled at him with defiance in her eyes.

Lance glared at her. "Are you defying me?" He was silently giving her a chance to reconsider her answer, which Freya and many older students understood. However, the younger Guardians seemed to miss this sign.

Nodding her head, Lucy yelled. "Yes!"

Freya inhaled sharply, already knowing what was coming next. Lucy wasn't the first to make this mistake and she wasn't the youngest either. All the older Guardians grimaced, as they too already knew what was going to happen.

Within seconds, Lance had reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. " **Avada Kedavra**!" A jet of green lightning shot out from his wand and hit Lucy dead in the chest. Lucy fell to the ground, lifeless. The sound of her body hitting the ground echoing in the room.

Lance glared venomously at Lucy's body before looking up. "Let this be a reminder that if anyone defies me, this will be your fate!" Lance yelled, his face flushed red in anger. With nothing else to add, Lance dismissed them all so he could dispose of Lucy's body.

Every guardian walked out of the room in silence. No one said anything to anyone. Freya ignored everyone and went to find James without saying a word. Everyone did the same thing and just got on with it. This was a normal thing to happen if anyone defied Lance. Lance didn't excuse the fact Lucy was only twelve years old and had killed her nonetheless.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Early next morning, Freya stood in the Quidditch Pitch once more, watching James as he made the team run around the field. From her viewpoint, Freya could see all the other Guardians but they couldn't see her. She had found this spot in the First year when James had joined the Quidditch team. It was an enclosed space that provided a lot of privacy as it was hidden away from nearly everyone and only a certain number of people knew about it. From this point, Freya could see Cordelia and Connor chatting away and all the other Guardians present. However, Freya was alone because she didn't want to deal with anyone that day – Lucy's death still fresh in her mind.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Freya didn't turn her head. She instantly recognised Ryan's magical signature as soon as it was in range. Ryan walked closer until he is side-by-side with Freya and for a moment, he didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" Freya asked dryly, not looking at him. Her attention was solely focused on James and watching him. He had now made his team get on their brooms and were flying around the field. James had never fallen off his broom in all the years she had been guarding him because he was a natural at the sport. But Freya had to intervene once or twice when a third party would try and sabotage James' game.

"I take it we're not talking about what happened last night," Ryan said grimly.

Inwardly, Freya sighed. "There is nothing to speak about." She had learnt that over the years it was best to ignore some things. This was something that Amy had taught her back in her first year when she was getting too emotional over a Guardian being killed by Lance.

Ryan frowned and looked to the ground.

"You didn't come here to chat about last night, so spill or leave," Freya said bluntly, her ice mask perfectly in place. She did not want to deal with people today at all, she was finding that her temper was shorter than usual. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone and not even Katrina could bring her out of this mood.

Ryan looked around cautiously before taking out his wand. " **Silencio**." With this spell, he had ensured that no one could listen to their conversation.

This time, Freya turned to face him. He had gone to the extent of placing the silencing charm around them, meaning that he really needed to tell her something important.

"I've been feeling weird lately." Ryan began, looking uneasy.

Freya threw him a disgusted look.

Ryan flushed in embarrassment. "Not like that! There's been a feeling in my head since this year has started. I've been feeling uneasy, like something bad is going to happen." He whispered softly, biting his lip.

Freya nodded her head slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"I have also been having these weird dreams… but I can never fully remember them." Ryan sighed, running a hand through his hair. Every night since the beginning of the year, he had been getting these dreams and every time he woke up, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Ryan felt like something bad was going to happen. Lately, it had been getting worse and it was now disturbing his sleep. He was lucky to even get two hours sleep a night.

"What can you remember?" Freya asked in slight interest.

Ryan frowned and thought for a moment. "You, you're always in them."

Freya looked at Ryan, her gaze narrowed. There was something about this that really unsettled her, but not as much as Ryan already was. When Freya looked at Ryan properly, she could see the dark bags under his eyes. He was paler than normal and he looked slightly thinner. However, these things weren't that noticeable, it was only because Freya had known Ryan so long that she noticed these things.

Suddenly, Ryan's face contorted in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his head with both his hands. Freya's eyes widened slightly as she kneeled down beside him. "Ryan, what's wrong?" Freya asked, holding onto Ryan. For a moment, Freya began to feel nervous because she had no idea what was happening to Ryan.

Ryan gripped her hand tightly before he relaxed and stared into space. His eyes glaze over until his iris' and pupils couldn't be seen. "… _A mighty foundation stands, but one person has the power to bring it crumbling down … This person has now a heart surrounded by ice, but a fire shall thaw that frozen heart…This girl must un-weave the web of lies that surrounds her and then the mighty foundation will fall… only then will she be free…_ "

Ryan closed his eyes and opened them once more. They were back to normal and he was no longer tense. Ryan looked around. "Why am I on the ground?" He asked, looking at Freya. He was shocked to find himself in her arms.

"Ryan… you're a True Seer…" Freya whispered in shock.

Ryan's head snapped up to look at Freya. "… What?" He couldn't believe what he heard. His great-great-grandmother was a True Seer, but no one knew. It was well-kept a family secret from everyone. But no one else in his family was one, it was a fact that everyone kind of ignored now.

"Was this the first prophecy you have given?" Freya asked, intrigue in her eyes. She had never met a True Seer before because of how rare they are. Freya didn't believe that Sybill Trelawney was a True Seer, in Freya's eyes she was trust a crazy woman who had the occasional lucky guess.

Sitting on the ground for a moment, Ryan took a moment to collect himself. "I think so, yes." He said, after thinking about it carefully. He had noticed that now his head didn't feel as heavy any more, it was like a weight had been lifted off him.

"We need to tell Lance," Freya said, standing up.

Ryan shot up, "No!"

Freya looked down at him. "You know what he'll do to you if he finds out?" She asked, sending him a warning look. She didn't want to tell Lance, but if it meant protecting Ryan then she was willing to do it.

Frowning, Ryan looked to the ground. "I know. But I don't want anyone else to know. I trust you, Freya." He muttered softly, sending her a pleading look. Lance was the last person he wanted to know this secret. Ryan knew that Lance would just use him and it was already bad enough being a Guardian.

Freya was silent for a moment, just staring at Ryan and his pleading eyes. But she soon sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, I won't tell him."

Ryan sighed in relief.

"But remember to come to me if you ever feel like that again," Freya told him, not wanting him to go through this alone.

Ryan nodded his head, a grateful expression on his face.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **I just want to say thank you to all the people who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story because it really does mean the world to me that so many people are liking this story.**

 **Also, we're nearly at 2000 views!**

 **I have noticed that all the chapters are kind of depressing and I have done that on purpose. But the prophecy that I've added in this chapter is like a beacon of hope because things will get better in the future for Freya, but it's not going to be until later on in the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Pullynnhah: Thank you for the question! I hadn't actually thought about what would happen if a Guardian were to use the Killing Curse on Lance until now, so I've added an explanation in. Hope this answers your question!**

 **Digiflip: Thank you for the heads up! I do realise that I need to work on my grammar. I am using Grammarly now so I hope it's a bit better this chapter. Last chapter was rushed and I didn't proof read it much because of how much I wanted to get that chapter out!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _One week later_

It was Halloween and Freya was on edge. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one though. The whole Potter family was slightly sombre because this was the day their grandparents, James and Lily Potter had died protecting Harry from Voldemort. However, Freya was unnerved for another reason altogether. Halloween had never been a pleasant holiday for Freya because something bad always happened on this day – it could be small and then it could be disastrous. But it was because of this unwanted tradition that Freya had come to hate Halloween. However, Freya felt as though she could breathe a bit easier because Lance wasn't in the castle, he had gone back to the Ministry to sort out some matters. He wasn't specific but he said he would be back the next day. Freya had a feeling that Lance was sorting out another Guardian for Lorcan Scamander.

It was in the afternoon that Freya had called a Guardian meeting. All Guardians were now present in the Chamber of Secrets, standing in formation with Freya standing in front of everyone. It had been well over a month since Freya had given Castiel and Katrina the assignment of tracking Eric. Now, Freya wanted the results.

Freya cleared her throat. "What have you found?" She asked, looking at them both.

Katrina went first. "I've found out that he is a Muggleborn and is from a quite poor background. His parents divorced and he currently lives with his dad – who doesn't treat him very nicely. He has absolutely no relation to Voldemort from what I've found." Katrina commented with a sad frown. Finding out his past had made Katrina feel more sympathetic towards him, and in a way, she could understand his bitterness. But that didn't mean she agreed with his behaviour.

Freya nodded her head and then looked to Castiel.

"I've found that he's quite the loner in Slytherin. He dislikes Purebloods with a passion and anyone who is wealthier than his own family." Castiel explained clearly.

Nodding her head again, Freya spoke. "And what of the Seventh years he was speaking to?" She asked, not leaving any detail untouched. If Eric was in cohorts with the Seventh years then there is a possibility that he had asked one of them to place Albus' name into the Goblet of Fire.

Katrina frowned. "It would seem that the Seventh year he was talking to was a distant family member, but they don't get on." Katrina had watched their interactions and they weren't very friendly. Eric would taunt his older cousin for being in Hufflepuff and usually, the cousin would ignore the taunting. However, the cousin's friends didn't sit back and would stand up for their friend.

Ryan looked thoughtful. "From the sounds of it, Eric is just jealous of the Potters," He said, turning to face Freya.

Cordelia nodded her head in agreement. Other Guardians seemed to think the same thing as no one spoke up to say they thought any differently.

Freya agreed with him. "It would seem so. What are your opinions?" Freya asked looking to Katrina and Castiel. She wanted to know what they thought on the matter itself since they were the two people observing him.

"He's not Voldemort's spawn, just an angsty teenager who has anger issues," Katrina said, being very frank for once. However, she had a smile on her face, making her words and facial expressions contradict one another.

Freya smirked, mentally agreeing with her wording. With that, she looked over to Castiel and awaited his answer.

"I still think there is a possibility," Castiel said with a thoughtful expression.

Cordelia groaned loudly. "Will you give it up? Katrina was the one who did the background check on him, not you." She said loudly, sending him a pointed look.

Castiel turned around and glared at her.

Before a fight could break out, Freya spoke. "And what do you suggest we do then, Castiel?" Freya asked, arching a brow. He was usually all talk and no bite, so she wanted to see what he would do if actually given the opportunity.

Castiel turned back around, looking slightly surprised. Usually, his ideas were shot down and in all honesty, he didn't think he'd get this far. Clearing his throat, Castiel spoke. "I think we need to interrogate him."

"Then we'll take a vote," Freya said, surprising Castiel even further. "Everyone who is against interrogating Eric Payne raise your hand." Freya raised her voice slightly so everyone in the room could hear her.

Cordelia, Katrina, Connor, Ryan, Rebecca and quite a few others raised their hands. There were only four hands that weren't raised and Freya wasn't surprised. Those four hands belonged to Castiel's group of Guardians: Joseph, Miles and Simon. Castiel, of course, didn't have his hand raised and he glared at everyone who did have their hands raised. He had been trying to work his way with the other Guardians to get them on his side, but unfortunately for him, they were still loyal to Freya and not him.

Freya nodded her head. "Then it's decided, we're not interrogating him." She felt like this was very fair as everyone had decided and it wasn't just her. Freya had also done this on purpose so Castiel could see that people didn't agree with him and wouldn't side with him. She had noticed that he had got the younger Guardians on his side and that was because most of them didn't know him like the older ones did. When Castiel didn't get his own way, he would try and intimidate people. However, a group vote would prevent that chance from happening.

"That's unfair!" Castiel yelled out, his face contorted in anger.

Freya looked over at him, an apathetic expression on her face. "I think you'll find that was very fair." She arched a brow at him, silently challenging him. Freya had expected this reaction and Castiel didn't disappoint.

Castiel sent her a furious look, his eyes met hers in a challenging manner. Freya's eyes narrowed and her magic pulsed, sending him a silent message to back down, now. He had felt the silent cue which made his face flush red because he knew he wouldn't win. Castiel didn't like being defeated, especially not by Freya.

"If you want to continue investigating him, then you're more than welcome to Castiel." Freya offered him as a small smirk grew on her face. She was mocking him, but she couldn't help it. Freya found his temper fun to play with because of how short his fuse was.

Castiel flushed slightly as other Guardians began sniggering around him. Having enough, Castiel stormed out of the Chamber of Secrets, with his followers running after him.

"Dismissed," Freya announced, letting everyone go. It was nearly dinner time and she sensed that some of the Guardians were becoming fidgety. Freya was actually feeling hungry herself and wouldn't mind getting some dinner now. Immediately, people began leaving the Chamber of Secrets, walking off in their own little groups. They travelled to where their charges were, which was mainly in the Great Hall at this point. Katrina, Ryan and Cordelia travelled over to Freya, all of them sniggering.

"You're a tease Freya," Ryan said, a smile on his face.

"I know! Did you see his face?" Cordelia snorted loudly as she threw her head back. There was just something so satisfying about seeing Castiel get his nose rubbed in it.

Freya smirked but said nothing. They all began walking to the Great Hall to get some dinner. However, the unsettling feeling in her stomach didn't go away, no matter how much she tried not to think about it.

Just then, Connor ran up to them, pure panic on his face. It was only when he saw Freya did he relax slightly, but not much. He stopped in front of them, out of breath and shaking violently. "F-Freya!" He yelled out, stuttering slightly.

Freya stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What is wrong Connor?" Ryan asked, looking concerned. He and Connor were cousins – distant ones but they were still family. He hadn't seen his cousin this unnerved in a long time and that concerned him.

"G-Gretchen Thomas is missing!" Connor exclaimed out, finally getting out what he needed to say. He had seen Nina Marks having a breakdown near the Great Hall, heavily crying and sobbing her heart out. When he had seen this, he knew that he needed to tell Freya because all the Guardians there were on the scene were also panicking. Connor knew that Freya would be able to sort things out, she had that aura of a leader around her.

Freya's eyes widened slightly. "Where?" She demanded, stepping closer to Connor.

"N-near the Great Hall," Connor said in one breathe, still trying to get his breath back from the running he had done. He was also trying to get his heart rate back to normal and under control.

Without another word, Freya dashed to the Great Hall at a quick pace. Having to keep up with James for years had done wonders for legs, also having longer legs made her a faster walker. Sometimes she would have to jog after James because he was always rushing around and she needed to stay close by. Freya would also have to jog in the mornings around Hogwarts because James had picked up the habit in the second year. It didn't take her long to reach where Nina was. It was quite a few feet away from the Great Hall, but it was close enough where it could cause a commotion, especially since Nina was loudly sobbing. Freya heard footstep behind her and knew that it was Katrina, Ryan, Connor and Cordelia close behind her.

"You three, secure the area. Now." Freya commanded sternly as she only turned her head slightly. She had kept her eyes trained on Nina, who was rocking back and forth on the floor, sobbing.

Nodding their heads, they rushed off to make sure no other student had access to this area. Each Guardian had the memory charm in their pendant but this was just a precaution and it would stop McGonagall from intervening too as this was Guardian business.

Freya marched over to Nina – who was curled up into a ball on the floor. Nina was a petite little Guardian of fourteen years. She was a Hufflepuff that Katrina had taken under her wing to help. Nina has long blonde hair and brown eyes, but her eyes were red from crying and bloodshot.

"Nina, tell me what happened?" Freya asked, her voice softer than moments ago.

Nina looked up at her and her sobs grew harder. Nina looked away and buried her head in her lap. She couldn't look at Freya at the moment without sobbing. She was too ashamed to admit what happened to Freya – someone who was regarded as perfect in their community. Nina also couldn't help but feel afraid of the older girl.

Sighing lightly, Freya turned to Georgia Hutton – Roxanne Weasley's Guardian and Nina's friend. "What happened?" She asked, more forcefully. She didn't see the need to act nice when Georgia wasn't as emotional hysterical as Nina.

Georgia looked at Freya with wide eyes. "A black shadow came out of nowhere and took Gretchen." She whispered, still in shock in what she had seen. Georgia almost didn't know if what she had just seen was actually real, but Nina's reaction had chased away any doubts that she had.

Freya frowned and mentally cursed to herself. A black shadow was the exact same thing described at the kidnapping of Caitlin Finnegan by Kyle. In his trial, Kyle had described that when he looked back at the mirror he placed in the Finnegan household. Kyle had seen a black shadow appear and grab Caitlin and then disappear as if it was never there. It wasn't proven to be Death Eaters until the black shadow was mentioned because that's how they supposedly travelled.

"Did anyone see anything?" Freya demanded, she needed to know if anything else had to be reported.

Georgia shook her head frantically. "No, I walked by just as Gretchen was being taken away." She said honestly. She had seen Gretchen being flown out of Hogwarts with the black shadow and she had seen Nina break down. No one else was present, but Guardians had made their way over, wondering what was happening. No one else had seen the kidnapping other than herself and Nina. The only reason other Guardians knew what happened to Gretchen was that Nina had begun shrieking and shouted out like a mad woman.

Freya stood up, having heard enough for now. She had enough evidence to know what to do next, and it wasn't something Freya was proud of. She turned to the younger Hufflepuff. "Nina Marks, you are hereby under arrest for neglecting your charge," Freya said, her voice blank of any emotion. She had no choice in this matter, she had to arrest Nina. Gretchen had gone missing when Nina was right behind her and didn't protect her charge.

Nina screamed loudly in anguish, sobbing even harder. She knew what this meant, Nina knew that she was going to die.

Taking out her wand, Freya spoke. " **Accio wand**." Nina's wand flew out of her robe pocket and into Freya's outstretched hand. The one thing a Guardian had to do when arresting someone was to remove their wand. Pointing her wand again, Freya spoke. " **Incarcerous**." Ropes appeared from her wand and wrapped itself around Nina's wrists, binding her so she couldn't escape.

As Freya led Nina away, she spotted Castiel standing not too far away. He was standing there with wide eyes, he looked shocked and horrified.

"Write a letter to Lance, now," Freya demanded, glaring at him. She was waiting to see if he would try and fight against her like he always did. However, Freya was surprised when Castiel nodded his head sombrely. Turning around, Castiel went to inform Lance of what just happened. With that sorted, Freya led a sobbing Nina down to the Dungeons.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

It was now night time and nearly everyone was asleep. Except for a certain group of people who were still awake. All the Guardians stood in Lance's office in their formations. However, today was different. Lance was sat at his desk, with Nina sitting on a chair next to him. Castiel had sent off the letter and Lance had responded back almost immediately and arrived back in Hogwarts. Lance had spoken to everyone involved separately, trying to work out what happened. After that, he had spoked to Nina privately and now they were having Nina's trial right here and now. Usually, one would be done in the Ministry but Lance had labelled this as an emergency.

Lance stood from his seat. "We're here today because a crime has been committed. Nina Marks has neglected her charge and now she is missing!" He exclaimed, sending Nina accusing stares.

Nina had not stopped crying since her arrest. She was slumped in the chair with tears still running down her face. She looked absolutely terrible – her hair messy, eyes bloodshot and her face puffy and swollen.

"Nina Marks had committed something unforgivable. She neglected her charge and now Gretchen Thomas is missing! Aurors have spent hours searching and have come up with nothing." Lance said as he paced around the room with an unhappy expression.

Freya watched on, saying nothing. She had given her side of the story – which wasn't much. She had tried speaking to Nina alone, but Freya couldn't get anything out of the younger girl. She was too hysterical at this point. Freya knew how much Lance hated Auror intervention in his Guardian program because there was always a risk that they would find out more than they should. Aurors were the one group of people Lance couldn't wipe the memory of because they were now trained in resisting memory charms – something that had seriously agitated Lance.

"Nina Marks, what is your plea?" Lance demanded as he glared at the younger girl.

Nina looked up, her lip quivering. "It's not my fault!" She exclaimed out, more tears falling from her face. How was she meant to know this would happen? There was nothing she could have done, the dark shadow was too quick. One minute it was there and the next it was gone. It had taken Nina more time to realise what had actually happened.

The temperature in the room dropped by several degrees.

"It's not your fault?" Lance icily mocked, his gaze filled with fury.

Freya inhaled sharply, this wasn't going to end well.

"Don't you tell me it's not your fault?!" Lance yelled, raising his wand and waved it in a complicated motion. The tip of his wand turned a red colour as he activated Nina's, Guardian Mark. Nina fell to the ground, withering and shouting in pain. Lance had activated it to the second highest setting – any higher and it would instantly kill the Guardian. It was designed as a deterrent for the Guardians to not say anything. If they tried, it would hurt them and get progressively worse if the Guardian continued to resist. However, if anyone tried to fight through the pain, the last level would kick in and kill them. Nina screeched and rolled around on the floor. A putrid smell wafted around the room, and Freya realised that it was the smell of urine, Nina had soiled herself from the pain.

After five minutes, Lance stopped the spell. Nina relaxed her body and she curled into herself as if to protect her from any more pain. She was twitching violently from the torture she endured.

"What is your plea?" Lance demanded, his tone icy.

Nina whimpered softly.

Lance raised his wand once more, ready to use the same spell.

"G-guilty!" Nina yelled out, holding her hands out, shaking. She couldn't go through it again, once was bad enough. She hadn't even noticed that she had soiled herself as she was in far too much pain. One of the worst parts of the Guardian mark was the lingering after-effects.

Lance lowered his wand with a satisfying smile. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lance turned away from Nina to face the rest of the Guardians. "She has admitted to her sin, you have all witnessed that."

Freya's face portrayed nothing. But on the inside, she was rolling her eyes at Lance. He had tortured the answer he wanted out of Nina. But no one was allowed to comment on that otherwise they would be in the same position as Nina.

"Nina Marks, you have broken one of the most important Guardian rules. But you have admitted to your sins, so I will be reliant." Lance said, his tone much softer than before. Giving Nina a false sense of security.

Nina looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

Lance took out his wand. " **Avada Kedavra**!" A jet of green lightning shot out and hit Nina in the chest. The effect was instant; Nina fell limp to the ground – lifeless.

The room was silent as everyone stared at Nina's lifeless body. Some Guardians couldn't bear to look. Freya stared at Nina's open lifeless eyes with a blank stare. Nina was only fourteen years old and had just recently become Guardian, but she didn't live very long. This was a very common theme and one that didn't look to be stopping anytime soon.

Lance cleared his throat. "I expect nothing but perfection from now on. Do you understand me?" He hisses lowly, his narrowed gaze sweeping over every Guardian in the room. He seemed angrier than before because this was the second person to openly defy him within the last two weeks. With a wave of his hand, Lance violently dismissed everyone, not even looking at them as he did. He seemed to be far too angry.

As everyone silently left Lance's office, Freya noticed that something was wrong with Ryan. He had a look of despair in his eyes and his body was hunched over. He walked out of Lance's office like a zombie and seeing him like this unsettled Freya immediately. Seeing this, she followed close behind him, watching him bump into people in Hogwarts and nearly into a wall or two. Ryan didn't seem to be paying attention to anything around him which was very unusual for him. After following him for a few minutes, Freya had enough and sped walked closer to him and grabbed him by his arm. Ryan didn't even react when Freya began dragging him to a dark corner of the Hogwarts' Castle.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked, but only after she cast a silencing spell around the area so no one could overhear them.

Ryan slowly looked up, "…Nothing." He muttered slowly, almost slurring his words.

Freya was silent for a moment and stared at him at blankly. "It is because of Nina's death?" She asked, having a feeling that this would be the reason. All the Guardians had just witnessed someone being killed by Lance again. It was an understatement when this would get to Guardians and cause many breakdowns.

Ryan's lips began to quiver. "I-I should have been able to predict it…" He whispered softly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was a Seer, he should have been able to see Gretchen being taken away. He should have been able to predict it. Maybe if he had, Nina would still be alive. It was all his fault.

Freya frowned, she stared at Ryan with no emotion in her eyes. Freya raised her hand, swung it down and slapped Ryan across the face. She didn't use enough force to knock him to the ground, but enough to bring him out of his zombie-like state.

"Get over yourself. True Seers predict prophecies, not glimpses into the future. There is no way you could have done that." Freya sneered at him, hoping that her words would resonate with him. Not very much was actually known about Seers because of how rare they are, but it was a known fact that they only predicated prophecies.

Ryan slowly brought his hand to his cheek – which was bright red from Freya slapping him. "But…" He tried to argue.

"Do I need to slap you again?" Freya arched a brow at him as she slowly raised her hand again. She was very much prepared to slap him once more if it meant he would understand.

Ryan immediately shook his head. His cheek stung like hell, he certainly didn't want Freya to slap him again, once was enough. "No! I'm fine." He muttered the last part and looked at the ground. He was anything but okay in all honesty. It seemed like everyone around him was dying and it was happening at a much faster rate.

Freya watched him for a few seconds before she nodded her head and lowered her arm down. She didn't usually resort to physical violence – she much preferred using magic. But if it meant she could get through to him then she was willing to do it.

"I just don't understand. Why doesn't someone just… you know…" Ryan made a motion with his wand, the one used when performing the Killing Curse. He couldn't say it out loud. Even with the silencing spell around them, he didn't want to risk anyone listening in because he had just mentioned treason – something that Lance would not tolerate. Ryan did begin to wonder what would happen if the Killing Curse was used on Lance.

For a moment, Freya didn't say anything, but her eyes hardened. "You know why we can't." She hissed lowly, her hand traced her Guardian mark on the back of her neck harshly. Each Guardian mark was laced with Lance's magic – that's what kept the mark functional and it meant that every Guardian was linked to Lance in some way. If a Guardian were to turn on Lance and use the Killing Curse to kill him then the mark would activate and act as a self-destruct button. This was Lance's fail-safe, so that if anyone finds out about the Guardians or kills him, then his secrets would be taken to the grave.

Ryan didn't say anything either. He already knew the answer as to when he was first inducted for the position he was informed. His mother had stressed to him the consequences of disobeying Lance and made sure to scare him away from that. But in this moment, that was all he could think about.

"If it would make you feel better, why don't we get you help to use your powers," Freya suggested slowly, feeling unsure for a moment. Freya didn't want Ryan going into himself like he had just now. Ever since he had discovered his powers a week ago, he had been second-guessing himself when something bad happens – blaming himself. Today had just been a particularly bad day. The only issue was, Freya had no idea who he could get training from.

Ryan's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That's a great idea! But where?" He asked, his tone thoughtful. He began thinking about who could help him. Ryan remembered that his great-great-grandmother had a diary hidden somewhere in the house, it was practically a family treasure. But he had never been interested in it before and he didn't want his parents to become suspicious.

However, there was one other person…

"No," Freya said immediately, already knowing who Ryan thought of.

Ryan sent her a pleading look. "Oh come on Freya! She's my best hope that this point."

Freya rolled her eyes. She knew that Ryan wanted to go see Professor Trelawney. She was the only 'Seer' in the Castle, but Freya didn't believe it in the slightest. However, Freya would admit that Trelawney may be the best option. She was also easily accessible as she was only in the North Tower which wasn't very far away.

Eventually, Freya nodded her head and sighed lightly. "Fine. Tell me how it goes." She said as she took down the silencing charm. With that done, Freya turned around to walk away. However, she didn't get far. Freya stopped when she felt Ryan grab her arm. Freya flinched but turned to him, only for Ryan to quickly withdraw his hand.

"Sorry," Ryan muttered lowly, flushing. Inwardly, he was berating himself. He had actually grabbed Freya's arm. In all honesty, he was scared to have offended her in any way. Ryan knew how much Freya disliked anyone touching her.

Freya looked at him with an arched brow, "What is it?" She knew he wouldn't just grab her for nothing. Ryan knew how much she detested anyone touching her, and he had done so.

"W-will you come with me?" Ryan asked nervously, his gaze locked on the ground.

She stared at him for a moment before she smirked. "Fine," Freya said, walking in the direction of the North Tower.

Ryan's eyes lit up and he quickly rushed after her, not wanting to be left behind.

 **HARRY POTTER**

It didn't take long to reach the North Tower. Freya and Ryan stood in Trelawney's classroom, looking around. There were at least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside the room, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups. Further ahead, there was another door and that door leads to Trelawney's room. Trelawney had a tendency to stay in the North Tower because she didn't like to interact with many people who she believed to be 'non-believers'. Many people avoided the Divination teacher because people either saw her as a fraud or weird.

"Do you think she's in?" Ryan muttered lowly, looking nervous.

Freya opened her mouth to say something, but she sensed a magical signature behind her. Instinctively, Freya drew her wand, ready to fight it necessary.

"Of course I am here." A voice echoed behind the two Guardians.

Ryan jumped in surprise and turned around. Freya also turned around to see Trelawney looking at both of them, her wide and curious eyes hidden behind her massive glasses. Freya didn't like the way Trelawney was looking at her, it made Freya tighten the grip she had on her wand. Ryan was staring at Trelawney with wide eyes since he hadn't noticed she was there.

"So, you've finally arrived," Trelawney said slowly as she walked closer to the two Guardians. She stopped when she was a few feet away. Trelawney had noticed that the girl had a hostile aura around her and knew to approach the student with caution. However, the boy was the one who interested her.

Ryan looked bewildered by her comment.

"And how would you know?" Freya asked, looking sceptical.

Trelawney smiled at her, "The tea cups told me."

Freya's eye twitched at this response. She mentally cursed Ryan for bringing her here and she cursed herself for agreeing to come here in the first place. Freya wholeheartedly agreed with McGonagall when she believed that Trelawney was a fraud.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me," Ryan asked, getting back to the matter of hand. He could see that Freya looked unhappy and he knew he needed to move the conversation on before she did something.

Trelawney looked at him and smiled. "Of course, you want training?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Ryan nodded his head. "Yes. I want to be able to control them."

Trelawney shook her head. "Then I am afraid I cannot help you. Visions cannot be controlled. They must be allowed to come freely." She said, her tone almost breathless.

"Then what can you do?" Freya asked bluntly.

Trelawney stilled for a moment, seeming to ignore Freya's words. "But, I can teach you the ways of a Seer." She said as she sent a reassuring smile at the young child's direction.

Ryan nodded his head. "That would be great."

Freya sighed, having had enough of this situation. "Good luck." She whispered into Ryan's ear before leaving. The smell of the room was beginning to give Freya a headache and she refused to be near that woman. There was something about Trelawney that unnerved her.

Ryan looked like he wanted to protest, but he held back. Instead, he turned his attention back to Trelawney.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few days later_

Freya sat in the library, sitting at a table not too far away from James and Fred. James was studying for his NEWTS – which wasn't that rare of an occurrence. Even without Freya's help, James did tend to get good grades. However, Freya was happy to see James studying because it meant that she got a break and didn't have to focus as much because he wasn't doing much. Cordelia sat next to her, looking very bored. Cordelia didn't like the library and she was lucky that Fred didn't spend much time there. At their table also sat Katrina and Ryan, who were reading. Ryan was reading a book in Seers while Katrina was reading a muggle romance novel.

Cordelia looked ready to fall asleep when she suddenly sat up. "Have you worked out the riddle yet?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

This caught the attention of nearly everyone on the table. Freya's next challenge wouldn't be until December – which was a month now as they were November. However, Freya had been looking at the clue she was given and nothing was coming to mind. It was a bit frustrating but it wasn't bothering her too much at this point. She still had time to figure it out.

Shaking her head, Freya replied. "Not really."

"Well, why don't we all look at it? Four minds would be better than one." Ryan suggested, but then looked at Cordelia with a smirk. "Well maybe three heads."

Cordelia glared at him and kicked him from under the table, hard. Ryan winced in pain, Cordelia's kicks really did hurt. But it was always funny poking fun at Cordelia because her reactions were always funny. Cordelia and Ryan had a funny relationship – it was almost like a sibling relationship because those two would constantly argue with one another if left with each other for too long.

Katrina placed her book down with a smile. "That's a good idea, Ryan. That way we can help Freya." It wasn't very often that they got to help Freya with anything, so Katrina wasn't going to let this chance pass by.

Freya said nothing as she reached into her bag and took out the piece of parchment she was had used to write down the clue. She always kept it with her, just in case she got an idea or something. She had been looking at it in her free time – which wasn't much. Lance had been so much harsher on them all since Nina's death because now he was watching everyone's movements like a hawk. Most Guardians could see Lance's owl – Atlas, patrolling the area too.

Freya looked at the parchment once more and read it aloud to everyone at the table.

" _Make one wrong move and you fall,_

 _A place where the ground isn't your friend,_

 _Where you will need skill to pass the test._

 _This challenge isn't for the faint hearted or uncoordinated,_

 _There is no place you can rest,_

 _To succeed, trust must be built."_

The group sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what it could be. Cordelia was chewing the bottom of her lip, Katrina was tapping her fingers on the table, and Ryan was constantly moving his mouth as if trying to formulate the words. Freya sat and stared at the piece of parchment, trying to think. The library was the best place to come for this, but Freya didn't know who long she would have here before James decided to move.

"Could it involve quicksand?" Cordelia suggested, her finger slowly tapping her chin in thought.

Katrina and Ryan shook their heads. "I don't think it's that," Katrina said after some thought. She could see the reason behind Cordelia's reason, but it didn't really fit the rest of the clue.

Cordelia frowned but nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just kind of throwing it out there." She said with a sheepish grin.

"I think the challenge will be in the air." Ryan pointed out after a few moments of silence.

Freya nodded her head, she had thought that too. It would make sense and would coincide with the first two lines of the clue. If it was in the air and Freya fell, she certainly wouldn't like the ground because it would seriously hurt her. If the challenge was really in the air then Freya would need a way to manoeuvre in the air. However, she was unsure of whether or not she could use a broom. Whatever the case, Freya knew she would have to find alternative ways just in case she couldn't use a broom.

"Last time the Triwizard Tournament happened, the second challenge involved water. It would make sense to do the opposite of last year." Cordelia said, nodding her head in agreement with Ryan. She thought that his idea was definitely better than hers.

Katrina frowned, "But does Freya know how to use a broom if that is the case?" She asked, looking at the other Gryffindor of the table.

Freya nodded her head. "I know the basics." In her first year, she was taught how to use a broom, but she had nothing since. Freya knew that she would need a refresher session before the next challenge. She didn't want to make a complete fool of herself or cause herself harm. But that was only if they were allowed to use brooms and it was even a flying challenge, to begin with.

Cordelia nodded her head slowly.

"I'm worried about the fourth line, about it not being for the faint-hearted," Katrina said, looking at the parchment with concern in her eyes.

The table went silent once more. Freya wasn't very concerned about that line. In reality, none of the challenges for the Tournament were for the faint-hearted. These challenges are do-or-die and Freya had no intentions of dying anytime soon. Absentmindedly, Freya reached out and grabbed her pendant, remembering how McGonagall had placed that healing charm in the piece of jewellery. Without it, Freya knew she would have got off worse in that first challenge than a few scrapes and bruises. She had felt her spine crack and heard it. Sometimes, she still hears the sound in the back of her mind because she realises how terrifying the outcome could have been.

"What could be worse than dragons?" Cordelia said, shivering at the mention of them. If she and Fred had been in the situation, she didn't know what she would have done. Cordelia was terrified of the thought of Fred trying to approach a dragon. Fred was known for being spontaneous so she wouldn't have been able to predict the outcome, but Cordelia knew it probably wouldn't have ended well for her or for Fred.

Ryan rolled his eyes at her comment. "What about trust, that seems to be a big issue with the next trial." He pointed out, his brows furrowed in thought.

"That one may be tricky," Freya admitted with a frown. How could Albus and Freya trust each other when they don't know one another? Freya knew she wouldn't be able to do it; trust didn't exactly come easily to her. She also wasn't sure on Albus' magical capabilities since she was unfamiliar with him and his talents. Freya only trusted a handful of people and she even found that hard.

Just then, Freya noticed a friend of James' run into the library. She recognised him instantly because of his bright ginger hair – it was more ginger than the Weasley's hair. He ran over to James and whispered quickly into his ear. Freya watched James' facial expression morph from indifferent to annoyance in seconds and this alarms Freya to the fact something was going down. James shot up from his seat and stormed out the Library with Fred looking around with a very confused expression. Without another second to spare, Freya stood from her seat and sped walked after James. She ignored Katrina and Cordelia's shouting her name, Freya was far too focused on James and keeping up with him. She was nearly running with how quickly James was walking. However, it didn't take James long to reach his destination. It was outside Hogwarts in the courtyard, there were a group of students circled around two people in particular.

Albus and Roman stood in the middle of the circle. Roman had an angry expression on his face and Albus looked slightly nervous. Both of them had their wands drawn and Albus was watching Roman with uncertainty. The air around them was tense and seemed it would snap at any moment.

Freya stopped when James did. He had stopped outside the circle, his tall height giving him the advantage of being able to see over everyone's heads. Freya also had a good view too, as it was mainly the younger years that were gathered in the courtyard. The older students were still in the building but were just looking out the open windows. They were the smart ones as they were still inside and not outside in the bitter cold.

"What's happening?" Connor asked, looking up to Freya. When he had seen her running, he had followed her. Also, Lily was in the crowd too so he wasn't disobeying any orders by being here.

"Just watch," Freya answered, watching everything unfold. She had only just arrived herself, but she did have a feeling she knew what this was all about.

Back in the middle, Roman glared at Albus. "I'll give you one last chance boy." He growled lowly, his wand trained on the younger Slytherin.

Albus frowned. "I already said no, do you not understand?" There was a sarcastic bite to his words, one that made Freya smirk.

Noah slowly approached Freya. "It would seem that Roman is after the clue that was given after the first challenge. He's already targeted Alicia and Isaak and they also refused." He said, watching everything with a bored expression on his face.

Freya smirked, she had expected something like this. Roman and Ivan were the only Champion and Shield to not receive the clue. It was no wonder Roman was after it. Roman didn't want to lose like they had in the last challenge – they were in the last place at the moment. However, it did strike Freya as odd that Roman didn't target Albus first because he was the younger one. Looking to the side, Freya saw Ivan standing close by with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Has Ivan helped Roman at all?" Freya asked Noah, but not looking at him. Her eyes were focused on James.

Noah shook his head. "No. He's tried to hold Roman back, but that didn't go so well."

After this was said, Freya looked at Ivan closely. He had a large bruise on his face and his knuckles looked bruised too. Freya's gaze then turned to Roman – who was also sporting a black eye and bruised knuckles. It would seem that Roman didn't take to kindly to Ivan trying to hold him back. However, it was nice to see that Ivan wasn't as much of a brute as Roman. Having two of them against Albus would have definitely created a problem.

"Why is he acting so violent?" Connor asked with a worried expression. He hadn't seen much violence and therefore wasn't used to it. Lily didn't cause much conflict. Ever since the incident with Eric, no had bothered Lily and she had been quiet since.

"He's panicking. The second challenge is closing in and he's clueless." Freya said after a moment of thinking. This was why Roman was on the attack. It seemed he was willing to go to any length to get the clue – even as far as attacking his fellow competitors. His unpredictable behaviour could become an issue in the challenges, Freya knew she would have to watch out for him in the future.

Connor frowned. "Aren't you going to help him, Freya?" He looked up at her, sending her a curious expression.

Freya shook her head, "No." Looking into the crowd, she could see Rebecca. Freya knew that Albus' Guardian wouldn't be too far away. However, Freya did find herself watching Rebecca – just making sure she was doing her job.

It would seem as though Freya didn't need to worry, Rebecca was watching the scene in front of her intently, waiting for Roman to make a move so she could protect her charge. She was making sure another incident – where Freya had to help her – would happen again. Not with Lance watching so closely. Ever since Nina had been killed, Lance wouldn't accept any more mistakes and have become harsher in his treatment with everyone.

"But-" Connor interjected, but he was cut off.

"James is my charge. Not Albus. I protect Albus during the challenges and nothing more." Freya answered back bluntly.

Connor quietened down immediately and didn't say another word on the matter.

Noah chuckled and also watched the scene.

Freya watched James, waiting for his reaction. She knew that he wouldn't react kindly to Albus being attacked by an older student. Any potential bully of Albus' was taken down by not only his Guardian but by James as well. James was the type of person to protect his family and would go to any lengths to protect it.

James stood on the side-line, watching with a passive expression. His arms were folded over his chest and the frown was prominent on his face. He watched the scene intensely. He knew that Albus could look after himself, but James was ready to jump into the fray at any time.

That's when Roman made his move. " **Bombarda**." He had his wand pointed at Albus and shot his spell. The spell sent an explosion towards Albus at a fast pace, one that if he wasn't paying attention to, would hit him. Although, Rebecca had already placed a shield charm around him, just in case.

Luckily, Albus ducked in time and jumped out of the way. The spell hitting the wall behind him and causing the wall to explode. " **Expelliarmus**." He shot his own spell, but Roman jumped out of the way at the last second. Albus had accidentally put too much force into the spell, causing him to fall to the ground at the force.

Rebecca had her own wand ready. " **Confundus**." She whispered lowly, her wand trained on Roman. Roman hadn't attacked Albus until now, only used intimidation tactics by demanding the answer and it was only when Albus denied it did Roman get agitated.

Her spell hit her mark and the effect happened instantly. Roman began to stumble and became unstable on his feet. He fell to his knee and held his head, trying to stop the room from spinning inside his head.

"Hey, a fourteen-year-old has Roman on the ropes!" Yelled a Durmstrang boy, who was having a hell of a time. This comment caused the people around to laugh at Roman. Even students from Hogwarts begun laughing, all sending Roman expression filled with smugness.

Noah sighed and shook his head.

Freya watched with an apathetic expression. Honestly, everyone had just affirmed her belief that they were all stupid.

Roman's face was flushed red and his fists were white with how hard he was clenching them. His eyes were narrowed into a glare and they were trained on Albus. He gripped his wand tighter and stood up, his body violently shaking. He raised his wand to cast a spell, with an unforgivable expression in his eyes. It was in that moment that Roman reminded Freya of an angry bull.

James had seen enough and didn't like what he had seen. "Don't even think about it!" He yelled out, storming forward. The younger years saw him and made a path for him, getting out of his way. James walked forward, a determined expression on his face.

Roman glared at him. "Stay out of this, Potter!" He yelled at him, fury in his eyes.

"Now I can help." Freya sighed at Connor and reached for her wand. She had known that James wouldn't be able to help himself by intervening.

James narrowed his gaze at Roman. "Then leave Albus alone," James said clearly, his loud voice echoing in the courtyard.

Roman sneered, "What? Does baby Albus need protecting?" He mocked with an ugly expression.

Freya rolled her eyes. He really wasn't doing any favours for himself, and he was beginning to irritate her. His voice went through her and made her sneer. Roman had one of those voices that when listened to too much, it would begin to rub someone the wrong way.

"Roman, stop it," Ivan said, walking into the middle of the fray. He had stayed silent but had watched just to make sure that Roman didn't go too far. He knew Roman's temper better than anyone else and it wouldn't end well.

Roman shot Ivan a furious look. "No one tells me what to do?!" He yelled out, his wand sparked dangerously.

"I suggest listening to him," James said with a frown, his wand pointed at Roman. There was no way James was going to allow anyone to try and bully his brother. James wouldn't have intervened, but it was starting to get too heated a little dangerous for his brother. Durmstrang was known for dark magic and James wasn't risking it.

Albus looked at the two with an unsure expression on his face. He had no idea how this was going to end. Though he was thankful for James intervening because Roman scared him. When Albus was around Roman, he felt nervous. Albus could tell that he still wasn't happy that he had been entered into the Tournament and hadn't let it go.

Roman pointed his wand at James. " **Confringo**!" Flames exploded from his wand and it was aimed at James.

" **Protego**!" James quickly shouted and sent Roman's spell back at him.

Just as the spell hit, Freya whispered. " **Stupefy**."

Both spells hit Roman in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Ivan ran over to check up on him, only to find Roman unconscious. He looked up and yelled out an order in Russian. Two more boys from Durmstrang ran over and carried the now unconscious Roman away to the nurse's office.

Satisfied, Freya put away her wand. She had timed her and James' spell carefully so no one would notice anything. She was just being careful and she was glad she did. Freya looked up and saw Atlas circling the courtyard and she knew that Lance had been watching. Holding back a sneer, Freya looked back to James.

James walked over to Albus. "You okay, Al." He asked, holding his hand out.

Albus smiled at him, "Thanks, James," He took James' hand and pulled himself up from the ground. He had been too busy watching everything that he forgot that he was even on the ground in the first place.

"No problem." James grinned back as he patted Albus on the back.

Ivan walked over with a frown. "I apologise for Roman. He can be… unpredictable." Ivan said with an uneasy expression. He was trying to be polite, but there was no other word that didn't sound rude that would describe his teammate. Roman hadn't originally gone for Albus, he had tried to find his Shield, but he couldn't find her. Roman had tried to force the answer out of a few people, but no one knew who he was asking about. It was because if this frustration that Roman had tracked down Albus to get the answers he wanted.

James frowned. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, sending Ivan a serious expression. James liked Ivan, he had seen him many times when his dad and Viktor Krum would meet up every now and again. Ivan had always been polite – sometimes to a fault – but James knew that he was being sincere when he spoke.

Ivan nodded his head. "Hopefully, he'll back off after this." He said, but his eyes held doubt in them. He was hopeful that Roman would take this defeat and learn some humility, but Ivan didn't think that was possible.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Using the Floo System, Harry appeared back in his living room and he felt himself immediately relax. When he and Ginny had bought a house together many years ago, Harry wanted a family home. He hadn't had much of a family when he younger. It was only because Molly Weasley took him in that he truly learnt what a family meant and what it truly felt like to be part of a family. Then he and Ginny had four wonderful children – Harry counted Teddy as one of his children since he had helped raise him.

"Harry?" Ginny called out as she walked into the living room. Seeing her husband, she smiled and walked over to him, kissing him before pulling away. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, noticing that Harry seemed distracted.

Harry sighed and frowned. "It's nothing." He didn't want to worry Ginny about what he was thinking.

Ginny's gaze narrowed. "Harry James Potter, you better tell me what is wrong. We promised that there would be no secrets."

The corners of Harry's mouth twitch upwards. "I know, I'm sorry dear." He said, leaning over to gently kiss Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her and felt himself truly relax, Ginny had been his rock over the years and he was so thankful for her.

"Now, what's on that mind of yours?" Ginny said, gently tapping his forehead, only slightly touching his scar.

Harry was silent for a moment, but he led Ginny to sit down. He had been on his feet all day and he really wanted to sit down now. "Kingsley is hiding something from me." Harry started, holding his wife's hand tightly.

Ginny looked surprised. "Kingsley? You mean the same man who we've had over countless of times?" She asked with a dubious expression. Ginny had always known Kingsley to be an honest man, and he could be quite a laugh when he had a drink or two in him.

Nodding, Harry continued. "I've found out that there is a secret department in the Ministry and when I asked Kingsley about it, he began acting weird. He dodged my question and wouldn't answer anything I asked." Harry had found this particularly odd. Kingsley had always been very open about how things work in the Ministry – he was the one who encouraged transparency to ensure that no department was hiding something. Harry and Kingsley had worked hard over the years to make sure that there were no corrupt departments like there had been before the Wizarding War.

Ginny frowned. "That doesn't sound like him at all." She said, looking concerned.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid it also leads back to Hogwarts too. I've sensed a powerful memory charm, one stronger than the Obliviate charm." He said, his mouth twisting in thought. When he had first went back to Hogwarts because of the Triwizard Tournament, he had noticed it instantly. He could sense it and it unnerved him to think that something was happening in Hogwarts without anyone knowing. It was almost like everyone was walking around in a daze. Harry had also noticed that there was a group of student – all from different houses – that seemed to isolate themselves and just watch people. If it had been one of two then Harry wouldn't have paid it much thought, but it was quite a few students that were doing it, and no one seemed to notice it. McGonagall said she had noticed anything which Harry found odd immediately.

"Are James, Al and Lily okay?" Ginny asked her brows furrowed, she was immediately concerned for the safety of her children. If there was any chance that any of her family was in danger then she wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. She could see in Harry's eyes that he was serious – he wasn't pulling her leg. Ginny knew that if this worrying him then this was serious because usually, Harry was really relaxed about things nowadays.

Honestly, Harry didn't know how to answer that question. Physically, their children were fine. But there had been an extensive study about how memory erasing charms can have a negative impact on an individual's mind. If it was used too much and too often then it could leave someone with permanent amnesia. Harry didn't know what exact spell was being used and he didn't know what effect it was going to have on his children – and that's what worried him.

"They're fine. But I am going to get to the bottom of this." Harry said, a determined expression on his face. If there was a chance that his children could be in danger, then Harry was going to make sure he uncovered any secrets that were being kept from him.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I am so glad you are all enjoying the story, and thank you to everyone that has favourite, followed and reviewed the story so far.**

 **I have a little surprise for everyone too.**

 **The long awaited meeting between James and Freya will be happening next chapter! (If everything goes to plan anyway)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry this chapter took ages to get out. University has been keeping me really busy and I am on placement now so I am even busier!**

 **I am so glad to see you all enjoying the story so far! I know most of you were happy to have Harry know something was wrong and I plan to further explore that aspect so there will be more to come!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya stood in the Quidditch pitch at the dead of night. There was a light on in the Quidditch Pitch, it nearly illuminated the whole arena in the night, but there were a few shadows that could be used. She looked around, just to make sure that no one was around. She was hoping that no one would notice the light and come to investigate. Freya didn't want anyone watching as this was going to be her first attempt at trying to fly since the first year. When Freya was younger, she had attempted to fly and to say it didn't go very well was an understatement. She had failed disastrously at trying to stay up in the air. However, Freya was hoping that this time was going to be different. She was going to practice until she got it right. She looked down at her 'borrowed' broom. She had stolen it from the Quidditch shed. Freya made a mental note to return the broom when she finished so no one would notice. Taking a deep breath, Freya placed the broom on the ground careful and stood next to it. She stretched out her right hand.

"Up." Freya commended, her voice stern.

The broom did nothing, just like before. It stayed laying on the grass as if to mock her. Taking a deep breath, Freya tried not to get angry. "Up!" Freya commanded once more, her bark louder.

This time, the broom flew into her hand. Freya's hand stung on impact, but she couldn't hide the sense of pride that filled her. She didn't even get this far in the first year because the broom refused to lift off the ground and into her hand. In the end, Freya had to pick up the broom and go from there. To say that lesson didn't go well would be an understatement.

Freya mounted herself on the broom. She tried to remember all of James' matches when he played and how did it. Freya had watched him for years so she knew in theory what to do, but she wasn't so sure how she would apply it. For a moment, Freya hesitated. But after a few more seconds, Freya took a deep breath and gently kicked off the ground and waited for impact with the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for herself to drop.

But it never came.

Freya opened her eyes and saw that she was floating, she hadn't fallen to the ground straight away. Smirking victoriously, Freya grabbed the broom tightly and began to manoeuvre it, very shakily. Slowly, Freya flew around the pitch at a very slow speed, but she was happy. Freya felt proud of herself, she never thought she'd be able to fly. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Freya felt adventurous and decided to go faster. Gripping the broom tighter, Freya went faster and she loved every moment of it. She could feel the night wind blowing in her face and hair and for a moment, Freya felt free. Feeling confident, Freya opened her eyes and felt her heart clench painfully. It was in that moment that she realised how high she actually was. Freya had actually managed to travel more than a hundred feet in the air without her knowing. Fear gripped Freya's heart and she held onto the broom became weak and she felt herself become unsteady as the world around her became fuzzy. She tried to grip the broom and steady herself as quickly as she could, but luck was not on her side that night.

Freya felt herself slip and fall to the ground. Quickly, Freya took out her wand and pointed it to the ground and said her spell. Seconds later, Freya hit the ground softly, making her sign in relief that she wasn't too hurt. She sat up and felt a sharp shooting pain in her wrist, causing her mentally curse at her luck. She may have escaped a lot of damage, but she had managed to sprain her wrist at the same time.

"Great," Freya muttered harshly, inspecting her wrist. It was definitely sprained and this just seemed to put her in a foul mood. Freya looked at her discarded broom near her and she glared it at. With a low hiss, Freya kicked the broom away from her in anger. Taking a deep breath, Freya raised her wand and was about to heal her wrist. If she was going to continue practising, she was going to need a healed wrist. She had seen people try to fly with sprained wrists before and it never went well. James had always sent them to the nurse's office to get it checked out.

However, luck still wasn't on Freya's side that night.

"Who's there?" Said a loud voice from the entrance of the Quidditch pitch.

Freya's head shot up and her heart stopped beating for a moment as she looked at the entrance of the Quidditch pitch. Without another thought, Freya dashed into the shadows where she couldn't be seen as quickly as she could. Freya had immediately recognised that voice; it was James. She had been so preoccupied with her injured wrist and trying to fly that she hadn't even noticed his presence. Freya mentally cursed herself at her stupidity. Holding her breath, Freya watched James walk further into the pitch. She was trying to regulate her breathing so that he wouldn't be able to hear her. Slowly, her hand reached up and grabbed her pendant. She wasn't too concerned that James would find her because she was wearing her pendant, this was her safety net. Freya had just been caught off guard – something that she didn't like and something that didn't happen very often.

James confidently strolled into the pitch and looked around. His hazel eyes scanned the whole field. He knew that there was someone here as the light to the Quidditch Pitch was on. For a moment, when his eyes passed Freya, she felt her heart clench painfully. In that split second, it actually felt like James was looking straight at her.

"Show yourself now," James commanded with his wand in hand.

Freya didn't move a muscle.

"Look, I know someone is there. You left your broom behind." James said with an unimpressed look on his face.

Freya's eye twitched as she looked at the broom still laying in the middle of the pitch. During her panic, Freya had completely forgotten about the broom and had been solely focused on hiding herself away.

When James got no response again, he raised his wand. " **Lumos**." A ball of light appeared at the tip of his wand, further illuminating the area around him. Slowly, James began walking forward to the shadows of the pitch. James had been feeling restless that night and couldn't sleep. It was during those nights that James would fly around on his broom to fully relax and help him release all that pent-up energy inside him. During all his years in Hogwarts, he had never met someone at this time of night, so the fact that someone was here intrigued him.

As quietly as possible, Freya attempted to creep around James, making sure to stay out of the light's path. Freya made sure to apply the least amount of pressure to her feet so no sound was made. Part of her Guardian training was to be sneaky, your charge isn't allowed to see or even hear you. Just as she was about halfway, Freya thought she was in the clear.

"Ah ha! That's where you are!" James said with a victorious smile on his face.

Freya froze where she was. She had been caught, she knew she had because James' light was shining in her direction. Turning her head, Freya saw that James was looking directly at her, which only made her panic even more. He was actually looking at her and not through her.

"But the question is, who are you?" James asked with a frown on his face. He had never seen her before, but that was a nagging in the back of his mind that maybe he had seen this girl before.

Freya said nothing. She was waiting for her pendant's charm to kick in and then she could get away. Usually, the magic in the pendant was really quick, but for some reason, it seemed to be delayed. ' _Come on. Come on_.' Freya thought to herself, waiting for it to activate.

James looked at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a concerned expression.

However, it didn't seem to be working, so Freya did something stupid.

She spoke to him.

"You… you can see me?" Freya asked, feeling heavily confused.

James sent her a look filled with confused amusement. "Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to?" He laughed, not understanding why she would have asked something like that.

Freya touched her pendant, wondering why it wasn't working. It had never failed like this before. Lance had made sure that the pendants wouldn't stop working ever. They would only ever stop working if Lance died. Freya was pretty sure he wasn't dead otherwise she wouldn't be standing here or even be alive.

"Now, why are you out here?" James asked, looking back at the discarded broom.

"That's none of your business," Freya said back calmly. She had managed to regain her outside composure, but on the inside, Freya was terrified. She had never been in this situation before and she didn't want to be. Just by talking to James she was putting herself in serious danger. If anyone found out then she was going to be in serious trouble.

For a moment, James looked taken aback. "I think you'll find it is. You see, you're out after dark which is against the rules." James said with a smirk on his face. As a Captain for the Quidditch team, James had access to the pitch at all hours – as long as they were approved by a professor. McGonagall had known for years that James would visit the pitch at odd hours and had tried to challenge him many times. But now, as long as McGonagall didn't see him or hear about him being on the Quidditch pitch at odd hours then she didn't mind.

Freya arched a brow. "You're going to lecture me about breaking the rules?" For a moment, she couldn't believe he had the audacity to do that.

James immediately laughed. "I know, pretty rich of me. But I've never seen you here before and you're not on any team." James said as he looked at Freya with a closer eye. He knew most of the Quidditch players in every team and James knew that he had never seen her before. He knew that she wasn't on his team, judging by her Gryffindor tie.

Freya sighed, seeing no way of how to get out of this. "I was practising." She muttered lowly. She was hoping that he wouldn't hear and she would be able to slip out at some point if he lost interest in her.

However, James managed to hear her. "For what?" He asked, his brows furrowed. He knew that this girl wasn't part of any team. As James looked at her more closely, he noticed she looked familiar. Then it clicked in his mind. "Hey, you're my brother's teammate in the tournament," James said, his eyes widening slightly at this realisation. Albus had been trying to find his teammate so they could discuss the clue together, but he hadn't had any luck.

Freya felt her heart rate speed up even more. James was remembering her and this only unsettled her even more. Her grip on her pendent tightened even more. She was silently begging for it to work and come back. For once in her life, Freya felt exposed

James frowned, noticing her lack of response. Without another thought, James moved closer to her, getting her attention. He was very close to her. James was so close that Freya could feel his breath on her and she didn't like it.

"What are you doing?" Freya snapped, a hiss in her tone.

James smirked. There was something about this girl that intrigued him. "Now I've got your attention."

"Yes, you've got my attention. Now get out of my space." Freya said back blankly.

James arched a brow at her. Usually, girls would be blushing or stuttering around him. James knew that he was attractive and he had used that to his advantage for many years. But he had never come across someone who acted like this.

"Not until you tell me why you're practising," James said cockily, his smirk only growing larger when Freya glared at him.

Freya sneered at him, feeling her temper begin to rise. No one – besides Lance – would get in her personal space and she liked that. She liked that people would leave her alone and give her the space she wanted. But James seemed to be pushing her. He was challenging her – and somewhere deep down, Freya liked it. She knew that James wouldn't give in until she told him. She had watched him for years after all.

"It's for the next part of the tournament. I think it's about flying. That's why I was practising." Freya eventually admitted with a sigh in her tone.

"Was that so hard?" James said, looking happy with himself. But he did stay true to his word. James moved back until he was a decent distance away from her.

Saying nothing, Freya walked over to discarded broom and was about to walk away. She knew she needed to get away before anyone saw. Freya was lucky that no one else was there to see otherwise she would have been in a lot of trouble.

"What? Are you quitting already?" James said loudly, his tone making him sound arrogant. "I thought you were practising."

Freya stopped where was and glared at him. "That doesn't concern you." She hissed at him, not pleased that James had called her a quitter. She knew that James was trying to get a rise out of her – he had been doing that to everyone for years. He would act cocky and arrogant around people and taunt them.

James frowned. "It does actually. You're my brother's teammate, and I don't want you bringing him down or endangering him." James said, his usual bravado was gone. In its place stood a serious James – one that surprised Freya.

Freya glared at him, not liking what he was implying.

"Do you even know how to fly?" James asked, standing straight. He was looking at the broom in her hand and then at Freya.

For a moment, Freya hesitated. "Of course I do," Freya said before inwardly wincing at her memory. She couldn't fly at all but she didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

"Then show me," James said, folding his arms over his chest.

Gritting her teeth, Freya glared and mounted the broom in her hand, all the while keeping her gaze focused on James. He was standing back, watching Freya carefully. James was in Captain Mode when all he cared about was Quidditch. Fred had mocked him a few times because of this – who was then made to do laps around the pitch.

Just as Freya was about to kick off, James stopped her.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" He asked, looking at her wrist with a confused expression.

Freya stopped, but she wasn't surprised. She knew that he would pick it up. When she had mounted the broom, she had tried to put less weight on her left wrist and more on her right. But she hadn't hidden it that well.

"I sprained it," Freya admitted, holding the injured appendage to her chest.

Without saying another word, James walked forward and held out his hand. Freya arched a brow at him. "Give me your wrist." James said with his wand in hand.

"No." Freya instantly said.

James sighed deeply. "How are you going to fly with an injured wrist?" He gave her an expecting look, as though he expected her to give in. However, Freya was not one of those girls that would fall to his feet.

Freya glared at him. "I'll do it myself." Freya hissed at him, taking her own wand out. There was no way she was letting him anywhere near her again.

James watched as Freya healed her own wrist. There was something about her that really intrigued her. Now he was close again, he took in her appearance and he was not disappointed. The girl in front of him was pretty – but in a cold and alluring way. It was her eyes that stood out the most though. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to glow in the dark. They looked so similar to the eyes from his dreams.

"Have we met before?" James asked suddenly, staring at Freya intently.

Freya felt herself freeze where she was.

"I feel like we've met before," James said with a confused expression. He tried so hard to think back. There was no way he would forget this girl – her eyes were too similar to the girl in his dreams. Was this girl the one he had been dreaming out?

Feeling the air catch in her throat, Freya felt herself panic. This was going too far. At this rate, James would say something and Freya would be in serious trouble. Without another thought, Freya jumped off the broom and ran.

"Hey!" James yelled, watching her run away. For a moment, James wanted to run after her, but something inside him told him not too.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Straight after Freya ran away from James, she darted over to McGonagall's office. Freya knew that the headmistress would still be awake as most days McGonagall didn't sleep until after all her paperwork was done for the day. Her pace was fast because she needed to speak with her urgently. As she made her way over, Freya couldn't help the feeling utter panic fill her very being. The knot in her stomach was enough for her to throw up there and then. Freya couldn't believe what she just did. She had spoken to James Sirius Potter and liked it. Freya had liked the fact he challenged her, it actually gave her a thrill.

"McGonagall." Freya burst into her office, slightly out of breath.

McGonagall looked up from her work with an arched brow. "Miss Williams, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked, looking at the clock on her desk. McGonagall knew that the curfew didn't really apply to Guardians, but she couldn't help herself.

"I have a problem," Freya panted slightly, walking further into the office.

Now, Freya had McGonagall's full attention. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking slightly concerned. She knew that Freya would never barge into her office unless it was important.

Freya looked around the room cautiously. She knew that McGonagall's office had a soundproofing spell around it, but she couldn't help but feel anxious. She didn't want to risk anyone listening to what she was going to say. "My pendant didn't work. James saw me and talked to me." Freya said in a hushed tone.

McGonagall gave no outward reaction other than a raised brow. "Oh?"

"This is bad. Very bad. If Lance ever finds out I am dead." Freya said very quickly as she began pacing around the office. Freya could feel her panic levels rising fast. She was going to be in so much trouble. Lance would find out and he wouldn't be happy. Just when things seemed to quieten down something happened. Freya began cursing her own stupidity. If only she had noticed James before he even entered the pitch then she wouldn't be in this situation.

"And how do you propose that Lance will find out?" McGonagall asked as she placed her quill down on her desk.

Freya stopped pacing and looked at her. "What?"

"No one saw you, correct?" McGonagall asked, arching a brow.

Freya shook her head, not understanding what she was saying. If someone had seen then this would have been a completely different conversation. Freya would have went straight to Lance to get it over with because that's what she had been trained to do by her mother and father. Dragging it out was never good because it just made Lance mad. However, no one had seen Freya talk to James.

McGonagall grinned slightly. "Then how will Lance find out? I'm certainly not going to tell him and neither should you." She said, picking up her quill and continued with her work.

Freya stared at McGonagall with an amazed expression.

"As far as I am concerned, this conversation didn't happen," McGonagall said, not looking up from her work. But she still had a small grin on her face.

"But what am I going to do about my pendant?" Freya asked, still concerned.

McGonagall frowned and took out her wand. She motioned for Freya to come closer and she obeyed. Silently, McGonagall cast a spell on the pendant. A bright light emanated from McGonagall's wand before disappearing completely.

"Alright, that should put the memory and invisibility charm back in place." McGonagall said before putting her wand away.

Feeling herself calm down, Freya nodded her head, thankful for her help. Lance didn't need to know about the incident with James or her pendant malfunctioning. No one saw it happen. Most times, Lance didn't know about some instances unless someone told him about it. Lance seemed to expect and encourage the Guardians to snitch on one another.

"Thank you," Freya whispered before leaving her office. Feeling much better, Freya knew that she would be able to sleep easier that night. Freya was still worried about Lance finding out, but for now it would be fine. Freya would just have to make sure her Occlumency shields were up.

Now alone, McGonagall looked up and leaned back in her seat.

"Looks like all your hard work is paying off, Minerva." Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore behind her. His blue eyes twinkling in the low lighting.

McGonagall nodded her head. "It has. It's taken four years to break through that charm." She said with a frown on her face. For years, McGonagall had been trying to break through Lance's charm on the pendant. Those extra protection spells for Freya were a cover. McGonagall would be trying to get through the charm and then cover it with a charm of her own, so her meddling would stay undetected. She had been digging deeper every time, just so not to make Lance suspicious or alert him of any changes. It still amazed McGonagall of how complex the magic behind the pendant was. It was extraordinary – and that's what worried McGonagall. However, McGonagall had to restore it slightly so not to put Freya in any danger.

"Just make sure the girl isn't harmed in the process." Said another voice. This time, the voice came from the portrait of Severus Snape; whose sneer was hardened in the harsh lighting.

McGonagall sent Snape a side glance. "Who do you think I am? My main priority is to free Miss Williams. If I can free her then the others will follow." She said with the utmost confidence.

"And what makes you so confident they will follow?" Snape questioned with genuine curiosity. He had always wondered why McGonagall's attention was solely focused on this one girl when there were other Guardians too.

McGonagall frowned. "Miss Williams is Lance's strongest Guardian and she is well respected." She knew that if Freya turned against Lance then others would follow her example. McGonagall knew that there was a so much more going on – McGonagall was only told what she needed to know and nothing more. But, she felt confident that Freya knew a lot more – a lot more than any other Guardian. If Freya turned against Lance then the Guardians would crumble.

"Just remember Minerva, you're playing a dangerous game. Miss Williams is Lance's favourite pet and will keep her at all costs." Dumbledore warned with a grim expression.

McGonagall nodded her head.

"She's a child. Why don't you just leave her alone?" Asked a fourth voice. This one belonged to Armando Dippet, whose portrait sat in the corner. He had been watching for a while and hadn't spoken much. But he was curious about why this girl was getting so much attention.

McGonagall glared at his portrait. "Exactly, she is a child. She and many other children are being deprived of a life. If I don't intervene, she will never have a future."

This seemed to shut Dippet up.

"You've grown attached," Snape stated with a frown.

The room was silent for a moment as McGonagall didn't react to his words. Snape was always known to be blunt and straight to the point – that was something he was well known for and that's why he wasn't well liked. However, McGonagall was a tough Witch – one that even Voldemort could crack.

"And if I have?" McGonagall challenged with a sharp expression. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had grown rather fond of Freya. However, McGonagall suspected that Lance also knew that and that's why he summoned Freya that day he threatened her.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Just be careful McGonagall. Feelings can become a hindrance,"

McGonagall said nothing as she folded the piece of parchment. Standing up, she walked over to Fawkes. Fawkes had stayed even though Dumbledore had long passed. The Phoenix guarded the office and made sure to keep Lance away – who was deathly afraid of the Firebird.

"Take this to Harry Potter," McGonagall said, holding the paper out.

Fawkes screeched and snatched the parchment before flying into the air.

McGonagall watched the Phoenix fly away. She had sent this bird on purpose and that was because she knew Freya wouldn't be able to intercept it. McGonagall knew that Freya had been watching her ever since Lance had confronted her in this very office. As talented as Freya was, McGonagall was better. She knew that Freya had been ordered to spy on her by Lance – it had his name written all over this. She knew that Freya had snuck in a magic mirror and was watching her and she found it soon after that incident. That's why McGonagall now began taking all the very important documents into her room. McGonagall had also placed a charm on the mirror, so Freya wouldn't see this exchange at all.

"I'm not going to be able to do this alone. To bring down Lance, people need to know all the facts. Miss Williams is the key to unlock all of Lance's secrets." McGonagall ominously said into the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I am not dead, I swear.**

 **I have been swamped with University work lately and I haven't had any motivation to write at all for so long! But I am so grateful for the people who have reviewed, favourite and followed the story so far.**

 **Onwards!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _That same day_

Freya was walking back to her dorms after her chat with McGonagall and she did feel better, but only slightly. She couldn't help but feel anxious. She could still feel her stomach fluttering from the encounter with James she had just moments ago. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine, but it wasn't for any good reasons. Freya had talked to James – her charge. She had spoken to him and liked it. She liked the way he kept her on her toes, she liked the fact he challenged her because it excited her. But one blurring fact couldn't be ignored: Freya had broken one of the many unspoken rules in the Guardian Programme and she felt guilty. Once Freya recognised this feeling, she felt like she had swallowed a stone.

Should she tell Lance?

Freya shook her head, McGonagall had told her not to. No one was there to witness the incident so she didn't need to worry about anyone ratting her out. But Lance had instilled into them to always snitch on anyone that breaks the rules – even themselves.

Just then, a magical note appeared, floating near her. Without another thought, Freya snatched it and looked at the note, only to feel her stomach flutter violently.

 _Freya Williams,_

 _Report to my office at once._

 _Lance._

Freya mentally cursed, feeling at the blood leave her face. Being called out by Lance at this time was never a good sign. Actually, being called to his office at all was never a good sign. Freya's heart felt heavy and for a moment, she found it hard to breathe. Freya clenched the note in her hand and tried to calm herself down. Lance couldn't know she had spoken to James, there was no way. It was just her and James in the Quidditch Pitch. Keeping that in mind, Freya walked to Lance's office even know all she wanted to do was run and hide.

The walk to Lance's office seemed to be the longest she had ever walked. But eventually, Freya made it. Taking this moment, she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Freya wasn't taking any chances and raised her Occlumency Shields to the highest they have ever been set. She knocked on the door and only opened it when she heard Lance's voice giving her permission.

Entering the office, Freya saw that Lance was behind his dead as usual with a tense expression. When Lance spotted her, he smiled at her. "Ah Freya, there you are."

Saying nothing, Freya closed the door behind her and stepped further into the office. She only stopped when she was a few feet away from his desk. "You needed to see me about something sir?" Freya said blankly.

Lance nodded his head. "Yes. I would like your opinion."

This didn't settle well with Freya, as usually, Lance didn't ask their opinion often. Most times, it was usually a trick question.

"Do you believe all the Guardians are loyal to me?" Lance asked, staring at Freya with an intense expression. If Freya wasn't already used to his behaviour, she would have been stumped and would have hesitated.

But this is what her father had trained her for. "All Guardians are loyal to only you, sir," Freya replied back instantly, not hesitating once. Her speeding heart rate was slowing down and she was felt herself start to relax. Lance hadn't mentioned her encounter with James and she was hoping that it would stay that way.

Lance nodded his head, happy with the response. "Good, because they're going to need to be," Lance said as he stood up and walked over to the window in his office.

Freya watched him, feeling uneasy.

"As you know, Teddy and Victoire Lupin are going to have a child. That child will also need to be protected. However, no one under my care is pregnant and I cannot ask the ex-Death Eaters as most of them are too old." Lance said as he began pacing around the office.

Freya stood and watched him, waiting for him to continue. However, she didn't like where his words were leading him.

Lance turned around and looked directly at her. "That leaves the Guardians. Logan is the perfect male for the job, and so would Amy. But, this would mean Amy would have to leave the Guardians Programme for a while and she is needed. So, now I look to the slightly younger ones." He said, taking a few steps closer to the Gryffindor.

Freya felt her body freeze when Lance reached out and touched her hair. Lance began stroking her hair slowly while absentmindedly looking out the window of his office. Freya wanted to slap his hand away so badly, but she reframed herself.

"In my eyes, you would be a perfect candidate," Lance said casually.

It took everything inside Freya to not scream and yell. The thought of becoming the Guardians' breeding machine did not sit well with her.

"But I have decided that you are needed here. You seem to be my only competent Guardian." Lance said with a scoff, removing his hands from Freya's hair as he moved away to sit at his desk once more.

"Thank you, sir," Freya said smoothly, covering up her disgust.

Lance smiled in her direction. "However, would you have any Guardians in mind?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

For a moment, Freya said nothing. Her mind had thought of Katrina – who so desperately wanted to be a mother. But she refused to put Katrina through this. There was no way in hell that Freya would ever put forward Katrina's name.

"None, sir," Freya answered back.

Lance sighed in disappointment but nodded his head nonetheless. "That will be all then." He said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Without another word, Freya left the room. Once outside, Freya sighed in relief before jogging back to her dorm. The further away she was from Lance the better. As she jogged, Freya gave herself a mental reminder to have a long shower to wash her hair.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Looking at the watch on his wrist, Harry saw that it was nearly time three in the afternoon. Last night, Harry had received an urgent letter saying that this person needed to talk to him. The letter wasn't signed and Harry didn't know who it was. However, the letter said that they would arrive at his home address at a four. This had alarmed Harry as not many people knew where he lived and he didn't want Ginny to be in any danger as it was her day off. Harry knew his wife could defend herself very well, but he couldn't help but worry.

Harry opened his front door and called out. "I'm home, Ginny!" He projected his voice, letting his wife know of his presence. As he did this, he removed his coat and placed it on the coat rack they had near the door.

"In here, dear!" Ginny shouted back, sounding happy. Her voice seemed to be coming from the living room.

Harry smiled and walked further into the house. Hearing his wife's voice was always great after a long day in the Ministry. However, Harry was greeted with a sight that he didn't see often. Harry had expected to see his wife and spend some time with her before this mysterious person arrived. But all he saw was McGonagall sitting in his living room, with Ginny serving her tea.

"McGonagall?" Harry said, his green eyes widened.

McGonagall looked up at the clock in the room and then at him. "Looks like you've finally learned how to be on time." She said in a mocking manner.

Harry and Ginny shared a smile.

"If it's alright Mrs Potter, I need to speak with your husband," McGonagall said, placing her cup down on the table.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, "Of course." She stood up and walked over to Harry, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room. She had left the room out of respect for McGonagall as it wasn't often she would come visit the house.

Harry watched his wife leave. "So, you sent that letter?" He asked, walking over to sit down near the Headmistress.

McGonagall arched an eyebrow. "Took you long enough."

"But why couldn't Ginny be here?" Harry asked, looking at her with a curious expression. Harry told his wife everything. He hides nothing from his wife and Ginny did the same. Many time, the two would share confidential information that no one was allowed to know.

McGonagall picked up her tea and began drinking once more. "I had a feeling you wouldn't want her to be put in any danger."

This immediately alarmed Harry.

McGonagall's eyes sharpened. "Mr Potter, what I am about to tell you is completely confidential. In the end, you can make the decision of whether you tell Mrs Potter or not."

Harry sat straight on the couch as his posture tensed. He knew that McGonagall wasn't messing around, and that's when he knew that something was serious.

"There is a secret department in the Ministry, but I cannot tell you its name. I cannot tell you the purpose or what it's doing, but I can tell you it's not good." McGonagall said with a grim expression. She so badly wanted to spill everything to Harry, but she knew she couldn't. If Lance were to even find out she heard it would mean devastating effects on the children.

Harry frowned and looked at her with a confused expression. "Why can't you say?" He asked. He could see that McGonagall wanted to, but something seemed to be holding her back. He had seen that look many times when he was interrogating people.

"It's too dangerous," McGonagall retorted blankly.

Harry said nothing, knowing better than to question his old Transfiguration professor. She was always the most honest with him back in his Hogwarts years and he appreciated that.

"I know you have already noticed something is wrong at Hogwarts. You've noticed students acting weird, have you not?" McGonagall questioned with an arched brow. She had asked Kingsley personally for Harry to be a judge for the Tournament. She knew that he would notice something was up immediately – or she at least hoped he would.

Harry nodded his head. "I have yes. I have also sensed a powerful memory charm."

For a moment, McGonagall smiled but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "You're right. Looks like being an Auror has done you some good." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

Harry grinned slightly. "So, what can you tell me?" He asked, getting back to business.

"Look into Lance Johnson more closely. He is hiding a big secret, one that has been hidden for far too long." McGonagall said with a grim expression before standing up. "I must be on my way, I do not wish to be away from Hogwarts for too long." Who knows what Lance was doing in her absence and she wasn't going to take the risk.

Harry nodded his head and stood up, "Of course. I will definitely look into him." He said he began leading his old professor to the door.

McGonagall stopped just as she was about to open the door. "One more thing, Mr Potter." She said, turning around to look at him.

"Yes?" Harry said as he looked at her with an arched brow.

"Tread carefully around Lance. Keep any details of your investigation quiet and only tell the people you trust with your life. If he were to find out you're investigating him, it would have dangerous repercussions." McGonagall warned ominously. Her thoughts went back to when Lance threatened the well-being of her students in front of her. She would not any of her students get hurt. She didn't care if Lance threatened her, but her students were another thing altogether.

Harry frowned deeply, her words sending a shiver down his spine. "Of course." He said, nodding his head. He didn't know exactly what it was, but what McGonagall said made his stomach clench. What was going on in Hogwarts that McGonagall couldn't deal with?

Without another word, McGonagall left the house.

Just then, Ginny came down the stairs, "Is she gone already?" Ginny asked, standing beside her husband with a curious expression.

"Yes, she just dropped in for a chat," Harry said, smiling down at his wife. After what McGonagall had said, Harry knew that he was going to include Ginny. He knew that Ginny could look after herself and he wanted her to be informed in case they ever ran into Lance Johnson.

"Ginny, what do you think about Lance Johnson?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny looked at him with an arched brow. "I think he's a bit odd, and a bit of a boot-licker at times, why?" She asked, turning around to face him.

Harry sighed deeply. "You will never believe what is going on."

Ginny shot him an incredulous look.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _That next day_

It was only early morning when Harry arrived back in the Ministry of Magic. Harry had one goal in mind that day and that was to speak with Kingsley. After having a long chat with Ginny, they had devised a plan. Ginny had been extremely worried about James, Albus and Lily and the rest of their family. Ginny had wanted to confront Lance immediately, but the thought made Harry shake his head. Harry knew that he couldn't outright ask Lance as it would be too dangerous.

Something was certain though, and that was Kingsley was hiding something, and Harry was going to find out what it was.

Easily navigating his way through the Ministry, Harry knocked on Kingsley's door and received a quick answer that he could enter. Harry knew that Kingsley would be in his office, he was always early to start the day and finished late. Opening the door, Harry saw Kingsley sitting at his desk with many papers in front of him.

Kingsley looked up and smiled. "Harry! What can I do for you?" He asked, seeming happy to see him.

For a moment, Harry said nothing. "I was hoping to have a quick chat if you're not too busy drowning in paperwork," Harry said with a grin. Kingsley did have a mountain of paperwork around him which never seemed to go down at all.

Kingsley laughed in good nature. "I am always drowning in paperwork. But I always have time to speak with you." He said, extending his hand to one of the free chairs in front of him.

Harry smiled as he walked forward and sat down.

"So, what can I do for you?" Kingsley asked, sending a warm look his way.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began. "As you know I have conducted my visits to all departments. All but one." He said, feeling unsure. He didn't know how Kingsley would react to this. He had already asked once about this secret department and received no answer, but he was hoping that today would be different as they were alone. Harry had made the mistake of asking in front of another person in the Ministry. Harry was hoping that Kingsley would be more open when alone.

Kingsley frowned, the warm look in his eyes gone.

"I would like access to that department to continue with the review." Harry finished, trying to make his tone as light as possible. Harry was trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal and that McGonagall hasn't pre-warned him beforehand.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that," Kingsley answered back slowly.

Harry sent him a curious expression. "And why is that? You asked me personally to review every department."

Kingsley sighed deeply. "That is one department you don't need access to. It was made after the Wizarding war and is being monitored by a trusted Auror." He replied back, seeming confident in his answer.

"Lucius was thought to be trusted too," Harry answered back quickly, not needing to say anymore. Everyone knew about the fall of the older Malfoy. His fate rested in Azkaban where not even his family would go and visit him anymore. He was left to rot in Azkaban where he deserved to be with all the other Death Eaters still loyal to Voldemort.

Kingsley didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at the ground, guilt flashed in his eyes for a moment which Harry caught. As an Auror, you have to be quick to notice people's reactions. Originally, Harry had struggled with this aspect at first, but now it was second nature to him to analyse people.

"Kingsley, what is going on?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

"I made a bad decision years ago, one that I regret every single day of my life," Kingsley whispered in a pained voice. He looked up and there were guilt, pain and regret in his eyes.

Harry moved closer to him. "I can help you with this." He said earnestly. Whatever Kingsley had done couldn't be too bad. Kingsley didn't have a single bad bone in his body.

Kingsley shook his head. "I can't."

Harry was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Kingsley shot up and cleared his throat. "Enter." He said in a strong voice, leaving no indication of the vulnerability he had just displayed moments ago.

The door opened to reveal Kingsley's secretary. She was a petite woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

"Sir, you have a meeting scheduled in ten minutes." The woman said with a smile. When she saw Harry in the room, her eyes widened in panic. "I-I'm sorry if I interrupted." She said quickly with an unsure expression.

Kingsley smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. I and Mr Potter were just wrapping up." He said, standing up from his seat. "Have a good day," Kingsley said before leaving the office, closing the door behind him quickly.

Harry frowned and was about to leave, but he stopped. He looked back and noticed an open letter on Kingsley's desk. It had a crest on the seal that Harry recognised. When Harry had been tailing two people from this mysterious department, he had noticed a mark on both their necks. It was a bold capital 'G' with thorns wrapped around it. The crest on the letter also had that same mark. Looking around, Harry walked around the desk, making sure not to touch anything. Kingsley had left this letter half open, so Harry could see some of what was written.

Quickly, Harry began scanning the letter.

 _Kingsley,_

 _So far, the Guardian Programme within Hogwarts has been a success-_

Harry's head shot up when he heard the door open. Quickly, Harry walked around the desk so he was standing back where he was before. When the door opened fully, it revealed Lance Johnson, looking confused.

"Mr Potter, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Lance said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Harry returned the smile, "Oh I was just leaving." He said, walking away from the desk with a pleasant expression on the outside. He was carefully watching Lance, McGonagall's warning still ringing in his ear. He had to act as natural as possible, even when he was feeling very distrustful of the Auror in front of him.

"Actually I am glad I caught you. I am hosting a Christmas Party and I was hoping you and your family could attend?" Lance asked with a hopeful expression.

"I'll have to ask the wife first." Harry said in a joking manner, "But send the invitation anyway." In his mind, Harry was already coming up with a plan. If Harry went to this party, maybe he could find out some more information.

Lance's icy blue eyes gleamed brightly. "Will do. I do hope you can attend." He said, leaving the office with a smile on his face.

Harry smiled until Lance was out of sight.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

Harry sat in his study, thinking. While he was thinking, he was flicking the golden snitch that Dumbledore had left for him in his will. When Harry was in deep thought, his hand always reached for the golden snitch. For some reason, it always helped him think. Maybe Harry just liked the sound it made, but that didn't matter. He was thinking about some of the letters he had seen on Kingsley's desk. The Guardian Program, what was it? He had never heard of it before but something inside him made him feel uneasy and whatever it was didn't settle well with him. That's why when he left, Harry had immediately sent his Patronus to Hermione and Ron, asking to meet with them that day. Harry didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew that it couldn't be good. Was this the thing that Kingsley was so pained over?

Harry looked when he heard the door to his office open. He saw Hermione and Ron standing there with worried expressions on their faces.

"Harry, we came as soon as we could," Hermione said, her tone filled with concern. Her curly hair had calmed down over the years and now it suited her wonderfully. Ever since the Wizarding War, Hermione had trained to become an Auror just like Harry and Ron. She had refused to be left out the action. In her spare time, she campaigned for House Elves rights and was successful in her organisation she had set up.

"Yeah, what's up mate?" Ron asked as he sat down near him.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. "There is a secret department in the Ministry, one that Kingsley will not let me have access to." He began with a frown. Even without McGonagall's warning, he had noticed that something was amiss within the Ministry but her warning just solidified it.

Hermione looked alarmed at this. "What? There can't be. Kingsley wouldn't have kept that a secret from us." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew that Harry wouldn't lie. Hermione trusted Kingsley, but she trusted Harry even more.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with furrowed brows.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes. I was tailing two people but they managed to disappear on me. When I confronted Kingsley, he seemed…pained."

The room was silent for a moment. Hermione had raised her hand and placed it under her chin, thinking. Ron also looked to be thinking – though not as hard as Hermione. Harry still felt confused, but he knew that having Hermione and Ron helping would be beneficial.

"There is more, isn't there?" Hermione asked, looking straight at Harry. She could read him like a book and she knew that there was more to the situation.

Ron scoffed, "What more can there be?" A secret department in the Ministry was a big issue since they had no clue what the purpose of it was for. For all they knew, it could be filled with dark magic and Kingsley was covering it up.

Harry sighed heavily. "McGonagall visited me. She warned me about the secret department. This department has sneaked it's away into Hogwarts for years and no one has noticed." How could no one have noticed anything?

Hermione shot Ron a smug look. Ron rolled his eyes but smiled anyone. He should have known not to challenge his wife as she had a habit of always proving him wrong.

"So why can't McGonagall do something about it?" Ron asked, thinking of his old professor.

Harry shook his head. "McGonagall could hardly tell me anything. She seemed as though she wanted to, but couldn't." He could remember wanting to ask her for more, but the haunted look in her eyes stopped him. It was actually very similar to the look in Kingsley's eyes. Harry had a very certain feeling that they were connected in some way.

"McGonagall must be being blackmailed," Hermione said suddenly, making the two men look in her direction.

Ron looked incredulous. "Who the bloody hell would be bold enough to threaten McGonagall?" He asked. McGonagall was strong. She could possibly beat half the Auror's on their team and come out unscathed with her steely glare alone.

However, Harry could see where Hermione was going with this. "Threatening McGonagall wouldn't get anywhere, but if someone were to threaten the students…"

"She'd give without a second thought." Hermione finished with a grim expression.

Ron slowly nodded his head, seeing what they were saying. McGonagall would go to any length to protect her students. She had stood up to Voldemort to ensure that Harry would stay safe back in their Hogwarts years. It was something none of them had forgotten.

"Did she say anything else?" Hermione asked.

Harry pursed his lips together. "She said to be wary of Lance Johnson and that he needed to be looked into further."

Ron barked a loud laugh. "Johnson? You mean one of your fans." Ron could remember first meeting Lance Johnson. He was like a lost puppy that would follow Harry around when he first came into the Ministry. He was like a fanboy, like of like Colin Creevey.

"Ronald, he's also quite dangerous. He was trained under Moody himself." Hermione scolded her husband.

Ron instantly quietened down.

Harry grinned at his behaviour, trust Ron to break any tension in the room. "McGonagall said that he has been hiding a secret for far too long. I think that Johnson is looking after this secret department, Kingsley told me that had a trusted Auror watching over this department." Harry warned them with a severe look.

Hermione nodded her head. "I knew there was something I didn't trust about him. He always gave me the creeps." She admitted with a shiver. There was always something about his demeanour that unsettled her to an uncomfortable point. Most times, she would move away if he was even slightly near her.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

Slowly, Harry returned the grin and so did Hermione.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **Alright guys, the next chapter will be about the second Triwizard challenge that I know you have been looking forward to!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Hi guys! I swear that I am not dead, I have just been really busy as of late.**

 **Guest: I will be including Draco into the story, I don't know when I will be he will definitely be in it!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _One week later_

Freya now stood in the Quidditch Arena along with her fellow competitors. Today was the second challenge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Freya had borrowed Cordelia's clothes once more since Freya didn't have any casual clothing of her own. This time, Freya had promised that they wouldn't end up as shredded as the ones from the first challenge did, although Freya was unsure if she would be able to keep that promise at all. She looked around and saw nearly everyone from the school crammed into the stands. Freya looked over into the professor's stand and saw the judges on the front row, with Lance in the middle of them. McGonagall has sat the furthest away from him and Harry sat next to her. Looking beside her, Freya saw Albus shifting around nervously. Alicia and Isaak looked calm and Ivan and Roman looked confident.

Lance stood and pointed his wand to his mouth, which allowed his voice to be heard by everyone. "Welcome all. Today is the second challenge of the tournament." A round of loud applause thundered. People were shouting and screaming in excitement. But all the screaming was just giving Freya a headache.

Clearing his throat, Lance spoke. "For the Champions and Shields that got the clue, they may already have an idea of what today's challenge has in store for them. But I will reveal this now! Today's challenge will test your skills in the air. As a team, you must all reach it to the finish line. The fastest team to reach the end wins!" Lance explained, looking at each and every one of the competitors, his eyes lingering on Freya for just a moment too long.

Freya mentally groaned in her head. She knew that it would involve flying – something she wasn't looking forward too. She had practised for a straight week with only some luck. Flying just seemed to be a skill that Freya didn't have. Usually, Freya could pick things up easily – she always had to pick things up easily otherwise there was a punishment awaiting her.

Harry now stood up, alongside Lance. He too had his wand aimed at his mouth, which allowed his voice to be heard over the cheering crowd. "To decide the winner, we will award points. The maximum amount one person can get in ten points. The winner of the challenge will get ten points and if two people of the same house reach the finish line, then their points will be doubled. If anyone gets a key, they will receive bonus points." He said looking around the arena and at everyone's expression to make sure they understood the points system.

"In a few minutes, the challenge will start. But remember, this is no ordinary challenge." Lance ended with an ominous smile.

Taking a deep breath, Freya and the other champions made their way up some stairs to a platform where they would all start off from. Freya looked up and saw what the next challenge was going to be. Just like Lance said, the challenge was going to be in the air. Hundreds of feet in the air was a maze. There were walls in mid-air, they were dotted around to make the journey more difficult and less smooth. However, they seemed to be stationary in the air so it would be easy to manoeuvre around them. There didn't seem to be any other obstacle but this only made Freya feel uneasy and on edge. A challenge wouldn't be this easy, especially not with Lance Johnson involved. Once on the platform, Freya took notice to the brooms already provided. For a moment, this did shock Freya, but after some thought, it didn't. There was no spell that had been created yet that could assist in flying. At the moment, there were only brooms that could assist with this. Looking to her left, Freya saw Eva Lamb – Lance's secretary.

Eva smiled when she saw them all, her gaze only lasting on Freya for a second longer than everyone else. "Beauxbatons Champion and Shield are to step onto the first platform," Eva said as she smiled robotically. She was pointing to the first platform, which was around ten feet in the air, and away from the biggest platform. There were two other platforms, each one getting lower. The second platform was on the level with the platform they were all standing on now. The third one was closer to the ground, a lot closer.

Alicia looked at the platform with a pleased expression, while Isaak looked confused. Without another word, Eva lowered the higher platform down with her wand, allowing them to step on it. Once on it, Eva pointed her wand upwards and it moved, putting them level to two brooms in front of them.

"Why is that?" Roman demanded with a scowl.

Ivan rolled his eyes behind him.

Eva turned around and smiled brightly, not deterred by his attitude in the slightest. "As Beauxbatons won the first challenge, they have been given an advantage in this challenge. Hogwarts came second so they will go in the middle." As she explained, she was using her hands to gesture.

Roman looked ready to argue, but Ivan grabbed his shoulder and stopped him just before Roman grabbed his wand. "Stop it," Ivan muttered lowly in warning. Without another word, Roman and Ivan jumped down into their own platform and grabbed their own broom.

Freya watched this interaction with a narrowed gaze. Ivan seemed to be whispering to Roman, trying to calm him down. They began speaking in Bulgarian – so Freya didn't understand what they were saying. She glanced down at Albus and he seemed calm. This didn't surprise Freya, she had found out from Rebecca that Albus had figured out the clue. Albus was also a great Quidditch player – one of the best Seekers that Slytherin has ever had. It wasn't him that Freya was concerned about, but herself. She still wasn't great with flying – she was a lot better than she was before – but Freya didn't know if that was going to be good enough. Freya grabbed her broom and mounting it as best as she could. She was trying to make it seem as though as wasn't a complete newbie. Freya kicked off and stayed in the air with some difficulty. Albus got on his broom with ease, seeming very comfortable on the broom itself and he too jumped off smoothly. Freya watched the other Champions and Shields and saw that they also got on the broom with ease. This made Freya scowl unhappily and made her feel bitter.

"Ready, set, go!" Lance announced, throwing his hand into the air to make an effect.

Freya gripped the broom tightly and off she went.

 **HARRY POTTER**

James cheered loudly as he watched his brother. Albus had the lead and was in front of everyone – even Isaak and Alicia who had the advantage – and was currently flying towards the maze in the air. James stopped cheering when he looked at Albus' Shield and found himself confused. He watched as the girl struggled slightly. To a trained eye in Quidditch like him, James could tell that this girl didn't play Quidditch at all and she wasn't used to riding a broom at all. However, James could see that this girl was adjusting and getting her bearings and was now gaining on her other opponents. She seemed to have the potential to be a good flier, but she seemed to have an issue with her balance.

As James watched this girl, he couldn't help but feel even more confused. James had this feeling in his chest, it was like he could recognise her but couldn't at the same time. Watching the girl fly was making him think about back to when he went to the Quidditch pitch late one night.

Suddenly, James felt a stabbing pain in his head. Wincing, James grabbed his head and held it, waiting for the pain to go away.

After a few minutes, the pain slowly ebbed away and his attention was soon back on Albus.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya flew in the air, chasing after everyone else. She was currently in the last place, but she soon found herself passing Isaak. He seemed to be struggling a lot more than she was and that made Freya feel slightly better about her own skill set. Gripping the broom tighter, she moved the broom downwards to make her go faster. Slowly, Freya felt herself become more comfortable on the broom as she felt her confidence rise. Looking ahead, Freya saw that she was coming towards the maze in the air and she knew she had to catch up to Albus – who was in her line if sight. Quickly, Freya was making up the distance and soon she had passed Alicia and was now behind Roman and Ivan. Moving the broom to the left, Freya avoided the first wall and quickly had to move to the right. On the inside, Freya was cursing this challenge. The walls were a lot closer and the path was actually very narrow. They were so narrow that two fliers couldn't be shoulder-to-shoulder and they had to go in a single file line. Looking ahead, Freya narrowed her eyes. It seemed as though the walls were beginning to move slightly, but not enough for people to notice to the untrained eye. Turning her eyes to Albus, she saw that he was flying towards the walls that were beginning to move. However, Freya felt confident that Albus would be able to manoeuvre around them.

Suddenly, pain bloomed from her left shoulder. Hissing, Freya turned her head to see that she had lost control of her broom and had crashed into the nearby wall. Tugging her broom to the right, she moved back into the path.

For a moment, Freya felt herself relax. This challenge didn't seem too bad.

But that's when she noticed that both Roman and Ivan had their wands out. They both had their wands pointed at Albus.

Quickly, Freya took out her wand with difficulty. Her left hand was now holding the broom while her right hand was holding her wand. She had only just got used to holding the broom with both hands and now she was down to one hand. This made Freya's heart beat faster as the adrenaline pumped through her.

" **Expelliarmus**." Freya pointed her wand at Roman – who she thought to be the biggest threat out of the two, but that didn't mean she wasn't keeping an eye on Ivan. However, to get to him, Freya had to pull her broom upwards so she could get a clean shot of him. " **Expelliarmus**." Now, her wand was pointed at Ivan. Two green jets shot out from her wand and aimed at both Durmstrang students. Ivan dodged just in time, whereas Roman had completely ignored Freya's spell, resulting in him getting hit. Roman cried out as he lost control of his broom and ended up flying into the wall nearby. Roman lost his grip on his broom and he clung to the wall as he watched his broom fall to the ground and land into the quicksand that was waiting for them at the bottom. Roman growled lowly as he climbed up the wall until he reached the top of the wall, where he could stand safely.

As Freya passed him, she flashed him a smirk. Roman shot her a dark expression as he pointed his wand at her. " **Confringo**!"

" **Protego**." Freya cast her spell quickly, making his spell bounce off Freya's shield. It bounced back and hit a nearby wall, destroying it.

Roman cried out in outrage as he watched Freya fly ahead, quickly catching up to Ivan. He began looking around, trying to think of a way back into the game and soon he completely forgot about the girl who knocked him off his broom. Turning his head, he spotted both Isaak and Alicia flying towards him. Soon, a menacing grin spread across his face.

" **Accio broom**!" Roman pointed his wand and watched as Alicia and her broom moved towards him against her will. When Alicia saw him, her eyes widen as she tried to manoeuvre away from him. However, she was out of luck. Just when she was close enough, Roman grabbed her by the arm and threw her off her broom. She cried out as she was thrown off the wall and was sent plummeting towards the quicksand on the ground.

"Alicia!" Isaak shouted in panic. With a determined expression, Isaak turned back to help his sister. Isaak grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the back of his broom. Alicia sighed in relief. She looked down and saw what was happening to Roman's broom, which was slowly being submerged into the quicksand until it couldn't be seen anymore.

Back with Freya, she was slowly gaining on Ivan. She knew that he was a lot smarter than Roman and wouldn't be as easy to take down. Ivan had managed to dodge her spell with ease and had managed to manoeuvre himself smoothly – showing his skills in Quidditch. Freya knew that she had to think of something – she had to be smarter to figure out a way to get past him and get to Albus. Freya watched the walls as she flew past some walls and soon a plan formed in her mind. With the plan in mind, pulled her wand upwards so she would be higher than Ivan and this gave her a better view of the obstacle course.

" **Evanesco**." Freya pointed her wand at some of the walls ahead of Ivan. They were at least a few feet ahead and Ivan wouldn't be able to see this unless he was at the same height as her – which he wasn't. Freya did this a few times to the walls and watched as they vanished from sight. With a smirk, Freya made sure to keep in mind where the walls were so that she wouldn't end up flying face first into them. Now, she just had to watch and wait.

Just as Ivan was approaching the invisible wall, Ivan manoeuvred himself to the side, only for his shoulder to hit the wall with force. Ivan cried out in pain and he seemed to lose his balance. However, Ivan quickly got his bearings back after a few moments. But in that time, Freya had sped up and managed to pass him. This had been the opportunity that Freya had needed to catch up to Albus.

When Freya was a few feet away from Albus, she noticed something that made her mentally curse. The walls were beginning to move slowly, but some of them were getting faster, moving left to right more vigorously. Freya gripped her broom tighter as she kept her eyes wide open for any movement and made sure to move with the walls and not against them. Freya had to put her wand away because she couldn't fly and hold her broom at the same time.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Harry watched the trial with a calm expression. But on the inside, he was worried. He watched as Albus managed to manoeuvre around the walls. It was hard to see unless a certain spell was used because of how high in the air they all were. As much as he was watching his son, Harry soon found his gaze trained on the young Gryffindor girl. There seemed to be a presence around her and he had noticed that some of the other participants seemed to be ignoring and avoiding her. It seemed as though all their attention was on Albus and not the girl. This confused Harry. He didn't understand why the girl was being mostly ignored by everyone. Even Roman was ignoring the girl – who had now caught up to everyone – and was attacking everyone else with spells and not the girl.

Leaning over to McGonagall, Harry whispered. "Who is she?" He had been given all the name of the Champions and Shield – everyone's but hers. Harry had noticed immediately that a name was missing but he never said anything at first. After a few weeks of still not being told, Harry had gone to McGonagall but she had never told him.

McGonagall glanced at Lance – who was watching the match with a gleeful expression – and then looked back to Harry. She shook her head, she wasn't going to risk Lance listening in on their conversation and risk Freya getting in trouble.

Harry frowned but nodded his head. However, McGonagall's reactions was an indicator that something wasn't right. Was it possible that this girl was involved in the thing that McGonagall was concerned about?

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya barely missed the moving wall. She could feel the rough surface graze against her left arm as she jerked the broom to the right ever so slightly. She was trying to get her rhythm back, but she found that the walls were changing direction. Sometimes it would be left then right, but not always. Sometimes, that rhythm was shaken up and it would catch people by surprise. Taking a risk, Freya looked behind her and then quickly looked back. From the quick glance that she saw, Isaak and Alicia were out of this challenge. Just as she turned, Roman had launched an attack, knocking both Beauxbatons students off their broom. If either of them had any sense, they should use the cushioning charm so that they don't injure themselves further. From her quick glance back, Freya noticed that Ivan and Roman were gaining on her and Albus. Looking ahead, Freya saw that the maze would soon be coming to an end which made her mentally sigh in relief.

However, that feeling didn't last long.

Up ahead, Freya noticed something zooming around. For a moment, Freya didn't class it as important, but then she noticed its shape, it was shaped like a key. It was at that moment that Freya realised what it was. It was the key that Lance had put into the challenge and it would give them a clue to what the next challenge would be. Gazing towards Albus, she saw that he was heading towards the key, his speed only getting faster as time went on. He wasn't stopping at all, his gaze fully focused on the key.

What Albus didn't realise was that there was a stone wall that was heading straight for him.

Without a second thought, Freya took out her wand. " **Bombarda**." A jet of light shot out from her wand, destroying the wall that was coming towards him.

This seemed to shake Albus' focus. Seeing the debris coming towards him, Albus sharply tugged the broom away from debris and managed to get away in time. What Albus didn't notice was the fact that Freya was destroying the larger pieces of debris so that he wouldn't be injured. That moment of distraction allowed both Ivan and Roman to pass Freya and Albus with ease, and Roman had a large grin on his face that made him look deranged. However, due to Freya only holding the broom with one hand, Freya felt herself become unbalanced and she ended up smacking into the wall, her shoulder and side of her head getting most of the impact. Hissing in pain, Freya pushed herself away from the wall and continued on, ignoring the burning pain in her head and shoulder. Freya felt something wet drip from her face but she ignored this. She wiped the side of her face, making sure that it didn't get in her eyes. Only glancing down slightly, Freya saw blood. She shook her head – making the pain in her head slightly worse – the charm in her pendant would activate soon.

Tugging the broom to the right, Freya continued and flew onwards. She began looking around for the key, and it seemed as though Albus was doing the same thing, as he was stationary on his broom in the air. His trained Quidditch eye was watching for the slightest movement. However, neither one of them saw the key. Freya had noticed that the Durmstrang boys had got ahead of them which made her scowl darkly, which only grew darker when Roman turned his head and grinned maliciously at Albus. Roman had an item in his hands, which turned out to be Albus' and Freya's gold key.

Anger flooded her system as she glared darkly at Roman. Within seconds, Freya had her wand out. " **Diffindo**!" She wasn't aiming this spell at Roman himself but rather his broom. Although, she did really want to hurt him for his smugness.

The spell hit its target, the spell slicing up the bristles of the broom, cutting off its balance. Roman seemed to be struggling to gain back to control and ended up flying into a nearby wall, knocking him off the broom and plummeting towards the ground, with the key still in hand.

" **Accio gold key** ," Freya pointed her wand towards Roman. She wanted the key before it was lost to the quicksand. Freya waited for the key to leave his hand, but it never did which made Freya confused. She tried the spell again but it gained the same results as last time.

With a scowl, Freya knew she had to abandon this goal and turned her broom around and flew onwards. In front of her, was Ivan an in front of him was Albus. Freya checked and saw that Ivan didn't have his wand out and it didn't seem as though he wasn't going to attack Albus. Freya frowned at this but made sure to keep an eye on him just in case. As she examined him, Freya noticed that Ivan didn't have a key in his hand which did make her feel slightly better.

The finish line was in sight and Freya noticed that Eva was standing on the large platform. With one final push, Albus, Ivan and Freya made it to the finish line and flew over to the platform in the air in that order. Slowly, Freya landed and tried as best as she could to softly land her broom but she found herself nearly falling off. Tightening her grip, Freya positioned herself to jump off the broom. When her feet were safely on the platform, Freya felt herself relax that she was on something solid and her feet weren't in the air anymore.

Freya walked over and stood next to Albus, with Ivan on her right.

Eva smiled when she saw them. "Congratulation on completing the second challenge. Did anyone manage to get a key?" She asked, looking at them all with an expecting expression.

Freya, Ivan and Albus all look at one another, neither one said anything and no one had a key on them. Albus shook his head and Ivan looked to the ground. I stared directly at Eva with a blank expression, but she never questioned it.

For a moment, it looked as though Eva was going to frown, but she stopped herself and plastered a large smile on her face instead. "Oh well. Let us go down to find out the results." As she said this, Eva brought out her wand and waved it. Slowly, the platform began to descend down to the ground. Within seconds, they had arrived back to the ground, where they were all met with loud applauding which nearly made Freya wince at the sound.

Turning her head, she saw that Roman, Isaak and Alicia were standing on the side, some sand still on their person. Alicia was sulking, her cheeks puffed out and she looked very annoyed. Isaak had his head facing the ground and Roman just looked mad.

Lance cleared his throat, pointing his wand to his mouth. "Congratulations, Champions and Shields! You all did a spectacular job today." As he finished, the crowd around him all cheered loudly in agreement.

Harry now stood up, alongside Lance. He too had his wand aimed at his mouth, which allowed his voice to be heard over the cheering crowd. "As Albus Potter came first, he will be awarded ten points." This announcement caused all the people from Hogwarts to erupt into loud applause. The people in Slytherin began chanting Albus' name, more than happy with the result. However, Freya could distinctively hear James and Lily's screams as they too shouted Albus' name.

For a moment, Albus looked shocked as his eyes widened. He hadn't realised that he had actually come in first. He thought that it would have been a tie between him and Ivan because Ivan had been right behind him when they landed on the platform.

Harry then spoke again. "As Ivan Krum came second, he will be awarded eight points." This announcement caused the boys from Durmstrang to howl in applause.

Ivan made no outward reaction and chose to stand with his back straight and his face void of any emotion. From the judging panel, Vladimir looked pleased

Harry then looked down to Freya, but soon frowned. "As Hogwarts' Shield came in third place, she will be awarded six points," If possible, the applause grew louder. However, Vladimir and Renée's expressions were anything but anything. Renée's expression was especially dark as neither of her students made it to the finish line.

Freya said nothing and just stared at the ground with a void expression. On the inside, she was surprised. She didn't expect to make it to third place, especially with her flying skills. However, Freya was happy that she took down Roman, hoping that would knock him down a few pegs.

Harry then looked to the other students that hadn't finished. "However, because you three didn't reach the finish line, you will be all awarded four points each."

There was a light applause, but most of the Beauxbatons didn't look happy in the slightest. They all had sneers on their face – all except Noah who looked void of any emotion. Alicia looked at the ground, she was ashamed with her performance and Isaak looked downright embarrassed. They had been leading in the previous challenge and now they were the last place.

However, Roman wasn't done. "But I got a key!" He yelled out, showing the gold key still in his hand.

Freya scowled darkly, that was her and Albus' key.

Lance and Harry look at each other briefly. "So you have. Well, we will award you the bonus points, Roman will receive an extra twenty points!" Lance announced after a moment of silence. This caused some outrage and cheers, but Lance seemed to ignore this.

Harry cleared his throat. "We will now announce the results. In first place with sixty-two points is Durmstrang." The cheers that came from this response was almost defending. Vladimir looked to be on cloud nine, he had a large grin on his face as he stood smugly at Renée and McGonagall.

Lance cleared his throat. "In second place with fifty-two points is Hogwarts!" He announced, looking at Freya with a proud expression. Freya lightly nodded her head, acknowledging this but gave nothing else away. She was doing her job, she was staying in the middle and protecting Albus. The cheering was loud, but not as loud as before, though Freya could still hear James and Lily screaming Albus' name.

"In third place with forty-five points is Beauxbatons," Harry announced, looking at the two students. Renée clapped lightly, her beautiful face void of any emotion. She wasn't happy with the result, but she couldn't contest it.

"Thank you all for coming, and we shall continue this tournament in February!" Lance announced loudly.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya took a deep breath as she walked away from the arena. It was over for the time being. Now, she just had to wait until February and she would face the third challenge along with Albus. Freya watched as James and Fred walked away from the arena and over to Harry and Albus. Harry was hugging Albus, happy to see that he was okay. Just as Freya was about to follow them, she heard someone call her name frantically. She turned her head and saw Katrina and Cordelia running over to her.

"Freya!" Katrina cried out, panic in her eyes.

"What happened?" Freya asked immediately, knowing something wasn't right. Katrina was an emotional person, but it was Cordelia's expression that tipped Freya off that something was wrong. Cordelia was a lot better at hiding her emotions, but at the moment Cordelia looked downright scared.

"It's Castiel. He's gone too far and is interrogating Eric Payne." Cordelia answered with a grim expression.

Freya frowned as annoyance filled her, which was soon replaced with anger. "Where?" Freya demanded, feeling her blood begin to boil in anger.

"Chamber of Secrets," Katrina said in a small tone.

Without another word, Freya stormed off to the Chamber of Secrets with Katrina and Cordelia trailing behind her, far behind her. As she walked, her anger began to grow and grow. Her fists were clenched and her jaw clenched. Usually, she wouldn't be this angry. But add in Freya's tiredness from the challenge and the fact she was in pain from falling off her broom, then anyone would be angry. Castiel had outright gone against her orders and Freya wasn't going to let him get away with that. It was about time that someone taught Castiel a lesson in respect.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **The clash between Freya and Castiel has come to a head!**

 **So, second challenge is done. Tell me what you guys think of it by leaving a review. It turned out a little differently from what I originally planned but oh well. Now, the third challenge is still a bit away, but if anyone wants to send in ideas for the third challenge then I would greatly appreciate it. I have already planned out the fourth challenge, and that's where shit goes down. But the third challenge I haven't planned anything as of yet.**

 **I am excited that the Yule Ball will be coming within the next few chapters, and I have already written the majority of it, that's how excited I am for it.**

 **Also, who else has been playing the Hogwarts Mystery app? I have and I am loving it so far!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Guest: I like Draco as a character and I think that he is really interesting. I also agree that he is a very complex character, however he isn't my favourite character of them all. I think his story is really interesting and you can really understand why he turned out the way he did. I think a lot of people can really sympathise with Draco about feeling trapped and the expectations that were placed on him at an early age – I know that I do to a certain level.**

 **HARRY POTTER**

It didn't take that long for Freya to reach the Chamber. Once inside, Freya was welcomed to a sight that made her blood boil further. In front of her stood Castiel, and in a chair opposite, he was Eric. Eric was tied to the chair and his face was covered in blood. Eric's left eye was bulging and blood pouring from a wound on his head. It looked like Castiel had got very physical with Eric and had moved away from the typical torture methods using magic that had been taught in the Guardian Program. However, this had always been Castiel's preferred method of torture. Eric was screaming in pain, something that Freya didn't hear when she had stormed into the chamber, more than likely due to the silencing charm around the chamber.

"For the last time, you're going to tell me what you are planning?!" Castiel yelled at Eric, spit flying from his mouth and onto Eric's abused face. Castiel's face was flushed red in anger and frustration. He had been interrogating Eric for over two hours and had come up with nothing. He kept on denying everything, which only served to annoy the Guardian more.

Eric glared at him and bared his teeth, revealing more blood. "And I said, I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled back, still in visible pain. He wasn't interested in the Triwizard Tournament. He just thought that it was another way for the Potter family to steal all the attention. That's why he was in the Slytherin Common room just looking over some DADA homework that was due on at the end of the week. That's all he could remember though, and the next thing he knew he was sitting in this chair with this guy he had never seen before.

With a growl, Castiel raised his wand. " **Cruc** -"

" **Accio Castiel's wand**!" Freya immediately yelled out, pointing her own wand. In an instant, Castiel's wand was yanked out of his hand and landed in Freya's outstretched hand. She gripped the wand tighter when Castiel whirled around and glared at whoever took his wand. For a moment, his eyes widened and fear briefly flashed in his eyes, but his bravado soon came back.

Eric's eyes widened. "Please, help me!" He had seen a chance and there was no way he was going to mess up this opportunity. There was no way he was staying with this mad-man. However, it did cross his mind that this girl could have been even worse. Although, that thought immediately went away when he saw the look in her eyes.

Freya motioned for Cordelia and Katrina – who were behind her – to release Eric with a quick nod of her head. As the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor got closer, Castiel took an offensive position, ready to attack. He glared at them, his narrowed gaze focused mainly on Cordelia. However, Freya already had her wand at the ready and pointed directly at the Slytherin, "Move and you will regret it." She warned him with a severe tone. She wouldn't hold back if Castiel tried to attack Katrina or Cordelia and she would make him pay before he could even blink. She wouldn't put it past him either to attack – sometimes she knew Castiel better than he knew himself, that's why she wasn't too surprised.

Castiel instantly stopped and watched as Cordelia and Katrina helped Eric. His eyes were narrowed as he watched this, his fists were clenched as though he wanted to stop them. Katrina and Cordelia used magic to untie the rope around Eric's wrists and feet. While they were doing this, Cordelia used a spell to knock Eric unconscious because they didn't need him asking questions on the way out. With that gone, they helped him up by throwing his arms over their shoulder.

"Get him out, now," Freya ordered, keeping her eyes trained on Castiel.

Without a word, Cordelia and Katrina took Eric away. They supported his dead weight, each one holding his arm and shoulder as they walked out. Freya could hear Katrina and Cordelia whispering about giving Eric medical attention or either taking him to the nurse's office. Freya didn't see this as a problem because she knew that their pendant would activate and make him forget all about this ordeal when he woke up. He just needed to be healed and he wouldn't even know this had ever happened to him.

When they were gone, Freya began to speak. "What were you thinking?" She asked, her voice low in anger.

"I was doing what was right. He is a danger to everyone and I was going to find out what he was planning." Castiel said in a defiant tone. He fully believed that he had a right to do what he did. He had seen an opportunity and he had taken it with both hands. No one but him seemed to believe that Eric was a real threat, but Castiel planned on exposing Eric for what he truly was. Only then would Freya admit that she was wrong and she would bow to him.

Freya scowled darkly. "The only danger I see now is standing right in front of me." At this, Castiel flinched harshly. He knew that what he was doing was very risky. He had been surprised that he hadn't been found out sooner. Castiel knew that if it had been any other Guardian, he could have got away with his actions, but not with Freya. But he was willing to risk punishment.

"I also warned you not to defy me," Freya said, the grip on her wand tightening.

Castiel said nothing and just glared at her.

For a moment, Freya wanted to snap his wand in half just to spite him. However, she stopped herself and slowly, a smirk spread across her face. Without another word, Freya threw Castiel's wand right back at him.

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise as he caught his wand clumsily. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, looking uncertain of what was happening. For a moment, he was certain that Freya was going to blast him into the next century for his defiance. But this move just unnerved him even further because it was something he wasn't expecting at all.

"It's not very honourable to knock down an opponent when they don't even have a wand. Besides, you've been trying to get this fight for two years, and I am going to allow it." Freya said, the smirk only growing on her face as she spoke.

Castiel said nothing, but he did raise his wand. " **Stupefy**!" Castiel yelled, making this first move. A jet of light burst from his wand as it aimed for Freya.

With lightning speed, Freya had uttered back a spell. " **Protego**." Castiel's offensive spell did not hit her, but the light blue shield that appeared around her. It only became visible once hit and then it disappeared. It bounced off her shield and then aimed right back at Castiel. Luckily for him, Castiel jumped out of the way, just in time.

Just as Castiel was about to aim for another spell, Freya was already one step ahead of him. " **Aguamenti**." A jet of water burst from Freya's wand and straight to him. The powerful attack just barely missed Castiel, who jumped out of the way. However, it had caught his leg, soaking the bottoms of his trousers. He looked down at his trouser leg and scowled.

However, Freya wasn't done. " **Depulso**." She pointed her wand directly at him and waited for the results.

It was instantaneous; Castiel was thrown back violently, his back hitting the stone floor and making him wince visibly. He didn't have a very soft landing and had ended up falling back into his right arm. Castiel hissed, feeling his shoulder strain under the pressure. He felt like his shoulder was going to pop out of its socket.

Freya watched him for a moment, silently assessing the damage that she had done. "Do you see now Castiel, the difference between you and me?" Freya asked him as she walked over to him. Castiel was a powerful Guardian, but she had an extra years' worth of training and she had parents that didn't understand the word no. Freya had been trained to be faster and smarter than everyone else. Strength didn't matter too much because as long as someone couldn't hit you, their strength meant nothing and would do them no favours. She also had Lance breathing down her neck and the shadow of her sister looming over her. Freya could not be weak, otherwise, she would die; weakness meant death in the Guardian Program and even more so for her.

Castiel snarled and raised his wand. " **Confringo**."

Freya moved out of the way smoothly, making the attack miss her.

Castiel tightened the grip on his wand and tried again. " **Confringo**!"

Again, Freya flawlessly moved out of the way in time, before the spell could even touch her.

Gritting his teeth, Castiel tried again and put a lot of force behind this last spell. " **Confringo**!" An orange, fire-like light burst from his wand and was aimed at Freya. The light was large, indicating to how much force he had put behind that spell.

However, the third attack missed once more. Freya almost seemed to be dancing around him, taunting him. She wasn't even using a spell to defend herself; she was just moving out of the way like a graceful swan. Castiel looked down at his soaked trouser leg; he hadn't been able to evade quick enough from her attack like she was doing with him. This just seemed to highlight the power difference between the two Guardians. They have made it into the same program, but that didn't mean they were equal.

Freya stopped and saw the look of despair in his eyes; something that she hadn't seen before in Castiel. "Is that it? I thought you had more fight in you than that." Freya said, taunting him with that smirk on her face.

This seemed to snap Castiel out of his daze. He stood up and aimed his wand again. " **Expelliarmus**!" A jet of green light shoots out from his wand, aiming for Freya.

Freya easily raised her wand. " **Protego**." The spell hit her shield and sent it right back at him.

Castiel barely managed to dodge his own attack being sent back at him. Just as Castiel got his bearings back, he was about to raise his wand, but Freya had already beaten him to it.

" **Bombarda Maxima**." Freya pointed her wand at Castiel. A loud noise resonated from Freya's wand, it almost sounded like metal hitting metal. However, because Freya was used to this sound, she didn't have to worry about her eye drums bursting.

Pain exploded on his shoulder, causing Castiel to scream. His hand immediately went to the area that was in pain. There was no blood, but his shoulder was killing him. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the shoulder.

" **Depulso** ," Freya said once more, her wand pointed at the Slytherin. A powerful burst shot out from her wand and was aimed directly at him.

Castiel attempted to use a Shielding spell, but the spell hit him too quick for him to even raise his wand. With a groan, Castiel was sent flying back further into the Chamber of Secrets. He landed on his side painfully, causing him to cry out in pain once more.

Freya watched Castiel for a moment, watched as he struggled to get up. He had been thrown around quite a few times and had landed very hard. Not to mention he was draining his magic very quickly and he hadn't even used that many spells. Castiel's issue was that he put too much magical energy into one spell, meaning that he tired himself out quickly and that's why he could never last long in a duel. However, Freya could see that he wasn't going to give up without a push, something Freya was more than happy to deliver.

" **Carpe Retractum**." Having had enough, Freya raised her wand. Rope shot out from her wand and wrapped itself around Castiel, immobilising him. Castiel struggled against the rope, but it only grew tighter the more he struggled.

Freya walked over to the Slytherin. "Do you yield?" She asked, her wand still pointed at him.

Castiel said nothing but bared his teeth in a challenging manner. He wasn't going to yield. He would find a way out of these ropes and he would make Freya pay for this. He glared at her with hatred in his eyes.

Freya rolled her eyes, expecting this reaction. " **Levicorpus**."

Castiel let out a yelp as he was lifted into the air by his feet. He attempted to struggle, even more, doubling his efforts, but he stopped when he realised how far up in the air he was. He looked down and saw that Freya was moving him towards the water of the Chamber. Castiel also took notice of the fact his wand was on the ground, nowhere near him.

"Do you yield?" Freya asked once more, her tone more teasing. She knew that he had no choice, he had been out duelled and was now defenceless against her.

Gritting his teeth, Castiel nodded his head. Saying nothing, Freya nodded her head, accepting this answer. She knew that she wasn't going to get a verbal answer from him. Castiel's pride and ego was far too wounded to even speak. Turning around, Freya was taken aback for a moment. At the entrance of the Chamber stood all the Guardians. They had been watching the entire time with baited breaths. They all stared at Freya – the younger ones in fear and the older ones in awe – but not one of them made a move to help Castiel. Freya took notice of Katrina, Cordelia and Ryan among them. Cordelia seemed as though she was trying to hold back her laughter, looking at Castiel with the smuggest and amused expression. Ryan also seemed to be amused, but it was Katrina that didn't look amused in the slightest.

Taking a breather, Freya decided to address the Guardians. "I warned Castiel not to go after Eric and yet he did so anyway. This is his last warning." Freya said and looked to Castiel as she said this last part. Castiel and Freya made eye contact. "Pull another stunt like this again and I won't hold back," Freya said, her tone chilling and icy. Freya and Castiel continued to stare at one another, neither one giving in. However, after a few seconds, Castiel looked away from her. Satisfied, Freya turned around and walked out of the Chamber with her head held high.

As she walked towards the Guardians, they parted away from her, giving her space.

 **HARRY POTTER**

It was only when Freya reached the Gryffindor common room and entered her dorm room did Freya truly relax. Freya sat on her bed, all the fatigue hitting her at that moment. She had been running on adrenaline for the past few hours and now she could feel her energy leaving her. Freya was exhausted. She had been tired before her duel with Castiel and now she was even more drained than before. Moving on the bed, Freya winced in pain. She had really done a number on herself when she had fallen off her broom in the challenge. Her pendant had helped heal her, thanks to McGonagall's extra spells. But that didn't make the injury any less painful. If it hadn't have been for that wall, she just may have fallen into the quicksand, much like Isaak, Alicia and Roman had.

"Just two more challenges. Just two more and then this will be all over." Freya muttered softly to herself. She just had to make it through this year and then it would all be over. She wouldn't have to guard Albus and she could go back to watching over James. She could back to her normal life of watching and being James' shadow. For years, this thought used to give her comfort. However, Freya didn't find that much comfort in this thought and this caused a heavy feeling to settle on her chest.

A soft meow brought Freya out of her daze. Turning her head, Freya spotted Sapphie on the bed, looking at with her large green eyes.

"I'm okay, Sapphie." Freya muttered softly, petting her tabby cat. Sapphie purred loudly, happy for the attention that she was receiving. Watching her cat purr happily made the edges of her mouth twitch, but that immediately stopped when she heard someone come into the dorm room.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _That same day_

Harry arrived in McGonagall's office soon after the challenge was over. Harry had congratulated his son and checked to see if he was okay. James had rushed over too, also worried for his younger brother. But during this flurry of events, Harry had noticed that McGonagall had slipped out of the arena without anyone noticing and at first, this didn't concern Harry. However, he became worried when he also noticed that Lance had slipped out of the arena too. Harry didn't like how slippery Lance could be. Harry had arrived in the office to find no one, but he decided to wait. As Harry was walking around, he heard two approaching voice – one belonging to McGonagall and the other to Lance Johnson. For a moment, Harry mentally cursed before hiding behind a wall nearby so no one could see him. He had hidden just in time. Just then, McGonagall and Lance entered the office, appearing to be arguing.

"I will not tolerate lying, McGonagall. What did Mr Potter ask you?" Lance demanded, his gazed narrowed on the headmistress.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "And as I said before, that is none of your concern." For a moment, McGonagall's gaze flickered to the side of the room, where Harry was currently hiding. She then turned her gaze back to Lance, hoping that he didn't notice her eyes moving.

Harry felt himself grin. Of course, McGonagall would notice that something was amiss in her own office. She was very observant and she would recognise his magical signature as Harry was only concealing it slightly. Just as long as Lance didn't notice him then everything should be okay.

Lance sneered. "Of course it is my concern. Now, tell me." He demanded once more, his tone becoming more forceful.

McGonagall returned his stare with her own glare. "I will not be intimated by you of all people."

Harry silently cheered in his mind. Though, he did find it surprising to see Lance in such a state. In the Ministry, Lance was also seen as a calm and put together individual. Many of the women saw him as charming and dashing. Lance was a respected Auror, which only served to make him a well-respected member of the Ministry. However, seeing this right now made Harry suspicious. What else could Lance be hiding behind his mask?

Lance took a deep breath. "Don't make me bring the Guardians back here. I wouldn't want to interrupt their studies." He said, the threat clear in his tone.

Harry frowned, 'Guardians?' He had heard something similar before and this triggered a memory. Harry cast his thoughts back to a week ago, he had seen something very similar on Kingsley's desk but was interrupted from seeing the rest of the letter because Lance had disturbed him. However, it was the last part of his sentence that disturbed Harry the most. Was it possible that the 'Guardians' were students? Harry immediately shook his head, they couldn't possibly be. Why would students in Hogwarts be in involved with something in the Ministry?

McGonagall said nothing for a moment, but mentally she was cursing Lance. This is what she hated. No matter how much McGonagall fought with him, Lance would always play dirty and involve the children in the matter to make her yield. "Mr Potter was asking if I had been invited to the Christmas Party you are hosting." McGonagall eventually replied back with a sigh in her tone.

Lance frowned and glared at her, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," McGonagall replied back dryly.

"And why didn't you just say that?" Lance asked, a look of suspicious on his face.

McGonagall sighed. "I didn't see it as important."

For a few seconds, McGonagall and Lance just stared at one another, neither one willing to give in. Eventually, Lance nodded his head and left the room, happy with the information that he had gathered. It was only when Lance was out of sight, and when McGonagall couldn't feel his magical signature did she finally relax. She sighed deeply and sat down on her chair behind her desk, happy that Lance was no longer in her office. However, she wasn't alone and now she had to deal with him too.

"You can come out Mr Potter," McGonagall said after a few seconds of silence.

Harry slowly moved out of his hiding spot. "Well, that was interesting. Are you alright?" Harry asked, moving over to the seats in front of McGonagall's desk. As he looked at her, he saw the exhaustion in her eyes, it was as though that conversation with Lance had taken years off her.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "I am fine, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded his head and frowned. What Lance had said was still on his mind, "McGonagall, when Lance referred to Guardians, was he talking about students here?" Harry asked, looking at her with a curious expression. What Lance had said was still bugging him and Harry wanted an answer.

"I am sorry, Mr Potter but I cannot answer that," McGonagall said, looking at her desk. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she knew she couldn't. She had to take every precaution possible so that it didn't come back on her.

"But why?" Harry pressed further.

McGonagall looked at him directly in the eyes, "Mr Potter, you must find this out for yourself. This has been a well-kept secret for many years and no one has said a thing. Mr Johnson would immediately know that I said something and the consequences would be very dire. You need to uncover this yourself." McGonagall knew that she couldn't help Harry out that much anyway because she had only been told certain things and had witnessed certain things. Lance had only told her things that she needed to know as she is the Headmistress of Hogwarts and that's why Lance would immediately know she had said something. McGonagall had already risked the student's lives by going to see Harry in the first place, but it needed to be done as to get the ball rolling on the situation. McGonagall wouldn't test fate a second time.

Harry frowned, but accepted the answer. "And my other question from earlier?" Harry asked, referring back to the challenge they had just come from. He was talking about the girl who volunteered to be Albus' Shield in the Tournament.

For a moment, McGonagall was silent. She didn't know if she could tell him this information. She had avoided telling Lance the truth because she didn't want him to worry, because if Lance got worried then he would get defensive. It would result in Lance becoming wary of Harry and this could possibly ruin any chance of Harry investigating in secret and without scrutiny. However, it was perfectly normal that Harry wanted to know the name of Hogwarts' Shield since he hadn't been told.

"Her name is Freya Williams," McGonagall answered eventually.

Harry nodded his head, keeping that name in mind to look into later.

McGonagall stood from her seat. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have some business to attend to. And Mr Potter, when you leave my office, make sure no one sees you." McGonagall said with a severe expression. The last thing she needed was Lance knowing that Harry was in her office just after he left.

Harry frowned but understood what she was saying.

Without another word, McGonagall left her office.

Harry stood up and got ready to leave, but a voice stopped him. "Mr Potter, a moment of your time." Said the voice of Albus Dumbledore from one of the many portraits that hung on the wall in the room. He had been watching the entire time and he felt now was a good time to intervene.

Harry looked up with a curious expression.

"The answer to your first question is yes," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling in his portrait.

For a moment, Harry said nothing but then his eyes widen. "Thank you," Harry said before leaving, making sure that no one saw him.

The portrait of Severus Snape sighed. "I thought you said we shouldn't intervene, Dumbledore?" He asked the scowl still permanently on his face.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I did say that. But there is nothing wrong with a little nudge every now and again."

Snape sighed and just shook his head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Guest: I am so glad to know you are liking the story! This is my first AU and original story that doesn't parody the canon (like my Naruto, Yugioh and Kamisama Kiss story) so I am pretty proud of it. My favourite non-canon pairings are Harry x Hermione and Neville x Luna – they are just so cute. I don't actually like Harry x Ginny or Hermione x Ron so I will probably struggle writing any scenes with them acting as a couple, but I will definitely give it a go!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Harry stood in his office and was looking out of the window. His hands were behind his back as he watched the children in the street play happily. This house that he and Ginny had purchased was hidden away in a Muggle Street – protected with various magical charms. Harry and Ginny could have chosen to live in a magical community but they had both wanted their children to have a normal childhood and to grow up with other children. But Harry knew that their last name would follow them and he didn't want his children to be defined by the Potter name – and Ginny was in full agreement. Ginny had experienced first-hand what it was like to be targeted by reporters because of her last name. There were many stories of Ginny being a gold-digger and that she was using Harry for fame.

There was a knock on his office door, pulling Harry away from his thoughts. "Yes," Harry said, making his voice slightly louder so that he could be heard.

The door opened and two figures entered the room. It was Ron and Hermione.

Harry smiled when he saw them. "Nice to see that you're on time as always." He said with humour in his tone. His gaze cast over to the clock and saw that they were at least ten minutes late, but Harry had come to expect that from Ron.

Ron's cheeks flushed slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but they still held affection in them. "Ron wanted to stop off for something to eat." She said placing her hands on her hips in exasperation.

"Can you blame me? I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed holding a hand over his stomach. They had been rushed off their feet all day and Hermione wouldn't let him stop and eat. She couldn't believe that he was thinking of his stomach of all times.

Harry chuckled. "How about I cook us something after this meeting?" He felt guilty that they hadn't eaten. Harry knew that as soon as Hermione got into an investigation then she wouldn't stop for anything whereas Ron liked to eat will investigating.

Ron grinned as his eyes lit up. Harry's cooking was amazing and he was glad to hear his little sister wasn't going to be cooking. Ron loved Ginny dearly, but she was a disaster in the kitchen and had definitely not inherited their mother's skill in cooking. He didn't know what Ginny did, but she always made the food either too salty or it literally tasted of nothing. Hermione smiled and nodded her head, happy to finally get something to eat. If Ron had got his way, they would have stopped by a burger joint which would have only made them later than they already were. Hermione hated being late for anything.

"How was today?" Harry asked, getting straight to business.

Hermione and Ron sat down and Harry sat down at his desk. Harry had asked them a favour; to find information about Freya Williams. From the previous conversation that Harry had with McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait, Harry was sure that Freya had something to do with the Guardian Program. Harry had wanted to investigate himself but the Ministry was pilling work onto him and he was busy being a judge for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione and Ron had volunteered to help to which Harry was extremely grateful for.

"That's the thing, Harry. We found nothing." Hermione said with a frown.

Harry looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

Ron sighed deeply. "It's like the girl doesn't exist. We can't find any records of her. No birth certificate, no wand trace no nothing. There wasn't even a death certificate." He and Hermione had checked this multiple times because they couldn't believe what they found. It was as if this girl didn't exist all. They had found the records of Rupert and Vivienne Williams – the only Pureblood family with that last name – but no children had been registered by them at all. They had also checked the records of other Williams' families that weren't from Pureblood heritage and the name Freya came up nowhere. For a moment, Ron had wondered if Harry had got the name wrong but he knew that Harry wasn't that sloppy. Harry was an amazing Auror and he wouldn't make that rooky mistake of getting the name wrong. They also trusted that Dumbledore's portrait wouldn't lead them astray either.

Harry leaned back in his seat, "How can this be? I have watched her in the Tournament, she definitely exists."

Hermione shook her head. "We don't doubt that Harry."

"But we did find out something." Ron said, "We found out that Rupert and Vivienne Williams were ex-Death Eaters, but they were never convicted or went on trial. From old records that I had found, it seems as though they were pretty big supporters of Voldemort, even bigger than the Malfoys." It took everything in Ron not to flinch at the Dark Lord's name. Even years after Voldemort's defeat, Ron still struggled to say his name out loud.

The room went silent for a while. Everyone was really taking in this information. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. After the Second Wizarding War, years were spent rounding up ex-Death Eaters. It had been a long and exhausting job as far as everyone was concerned, there weren't any more ex-Death Eaters still unprosecuted. The question that was swirling around Harry's head at the moment was how, how could they have missed the Williams?

"There is something else too," Hermione said with a worried expression.

Harry frowned. "What else is there?"

Hermione bit her lip. "We found traces of foul play. Someone has been tampering with some records in the Ministry and destroying them. It isn't very noticeable and no one would know unless they were looking for foul play."

This shook Harry. There was foul play going on the Ministry and he didn't even know about it. Knowing that this had been going on for god knows how long was painful to hear. Eventually, Harry nodded his head. "Thank you or doing this, it was really helpful." He said, his voice sincere. Sometimes he did wonder where he would be without his friends. Ron and Hermione always had his back whenever they went on missions together.

"So, what's the next step?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed deeply. "At first I thought to talk to Freya Williams face to face, but I have decided against it."

Hermione nodded her head, understanding his reason. "She is a minor so it would be against the law to interrogate her about anything." Also, she had a feeling that it would be more dangerous to talk to Freya. McGonagall's warning was still fresh in all their minds and they weren't going to risk it. They all knew they had to be careful. But the more and more Hermione uncovered, she couldn't help but feel fascinated. She couldn't help but wonder what this Ministry's aims and objectives were.

"It's Johnson that I am concerned about. I mean, what else is that prat hiding?" Ron questioned with a frown.

Harry looked over at the calendar on his wall. It was early in December and Lance's party wouldn't be until the twenty-sixth of December. "The Christmas Party. It's going to be held at Lance's estate, we can look for more clues then." Harry said, looking back at his friends.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "He will be busy hosting. It would be a perfect opportunity."

"So, what should we do until then?" Ron asked.

Harry stood up. "Keep your eyes sharp. Stay hidden and see if you can find were the people disappear in the Ministry. If we could actually find this department then it could unlock some secrets." He had tried to follow some people who looked suspicious but it didn't end well. But if more people were on the lookout then maybe they could find it. Harry had spent hours looking at camera footage of the Ministry and had come up with nothing. It seemed as though this entrance to the secret Ministry was just out of shot of the cameras.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Freya stood in one of the many classrooms with her other sixth year Gryffindor students. The girls were stood on one side of the room and the boys sat on the other side of the room. Freya sat with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting to find out why they had all been called there. The Gryffindors had been pulled out from DADA for this – which was Freya's favourite lesson – and to say that she wasn't pleased was an understatement. However, Cordelia looked happy to get out of DADA and was excited to see what was going to happen. Everyone around them was chatting loudly, they were all speculating about why they were there.

Teddy stood in the middle between the boys and the girls. He smiled and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Quiet down! Quiet down!" The noise immediately disappeared and everyone now looked at the young professor.

Freya turned to face Teddy but she soon scowled and looked away from him.

"Now, it is a tradition that during the Tri-Wizard Tournament that we have the Yule Ball. With a Ball comes dancing and I am here to teach you how at least for the people who don't already know." Teddy said, sending a smirk in James and Fred's direction.

Fred flushed red for a moment while James smirked cockily. Their families had attended Balls for years so Ginny had thought it would be great to teach them how to dance. George had heard what his baby sister was doing and thought that it would be funny if his son Fred joined in. James had picked it up quite quickly, but Fred was a mess. His long limbs were not doing him no favours and he was very clumsy.

"And that's why I am going to be teaching you today," Teddy asked, smiling over at the girls and the boys in the class.

This created a flurry of noise. Most girls began to whisper to one another, all wondering if Professor Lupin would personally teach them. There were only a few girls that weren't whispering this nonsense – and they were Freya and Cordelia. Freya sneered darkly and turned her head away, there was no way she was going to dance with Teddy Lupin of all people. Freya turned her head and glared at all the begging girls. Honestly, it was pathetic. Now, they were just giving her a headache because they sounded like a pack of wild dogs in heat and it didn't sound attractive at all in the slightest. Freya looked over to the boy's side and she found that most of the boys seemed to be agreeing with her.

Teddy's smile grew wider. "And here to help today's lessons is my wife, Victoire." He said turning around just at the exact moment his wife walked into the room.

Victoire Lupin née Weasley was a beautiful woman; there was no denying that. Her light blonde hair fell delicately and framed her face wonderfully. Her large blue eyes seemed to sparkle with life. She was tall and had an hourglass figure. Though, her physical appearance was enhanced because she was an eighth Veela.

Freya's eyes trailed down to Victoire's stomach and there was a slight bump that wasn't noticeable unless you were looking directly at her stomach. A feeling of resentment filled Freya as she glared at the Veela. The unborn child was causing so many problems in the Guardian program and Lance wasn't handling it very well. Freya only felt pity for the poor sod that was going to be that child's Guardian. Taking a quick glance, Freya felt the magical signature of Teddy and Victoire's Guardian – they were well hidden but she knew that they were nearby.

Many of the males in class began whispering to one another. They were all talking about how gorgeous this woman was – only Fred and James did not because that was their cousin. However, the girls in the room did not look happy, now they were going to miss the opportunity to dance with the attractive professor.

"Thank you for coming, dear," Teddy said, walking over to Victoire and kissing her on the cheek.

"It would be my pleasure," Victoire said with a smile before sending glances to the girls in the room. She knew that her husband was attractive and one of the many reasons she said yes to helping out with this lesson was to stick a visible claim on Teddy.

Teddy smirked, he knew exactly what Victoire was doing here and what she was thinking. Both turned back to the students. "I and Victoire will demonstrate for you and then you all will be given a chance to have a go." He said, smiling at all his students. With a flick of Teddy's wand, music began to play softly in the background. The music was low but it had a very basic beat, one that would be easy to dance to. He turned to face Victoire and held his hand out, "Care you dance, milady?" Teddy asked, a grin forming on his face.

Victoire giggled. "Gladly, my good sir." She placed her hand on his and he softly closed his fingers over her hand. They walked elegantly to the middle room where they could be seen by all the students. Once in place, they turned to each other so they are chest to chest. Now, Victoire raised her hand to rest it on Teddy's shoulder and he rested his other hand on her waist.

"Now, there are two positions we could take. I could place both hands on Victoire's waist or like this. It depends on what is most comfortable for you and your partner." Teddy said, putting both hands on her waist before putting them back where they were previously. He looked at his students, just to make sure that they were actually listening and when he saw that they were and he was happy so he turned back to face his wife.

Teddy and Victoire began to move, with Teddy taking the leading role. Teddy stepped forward and the Veela moved back flawlessly. When Teddy would move backwards, Victoire would follow with ease and thus begun the dance. For a moment, they both seemed to forget that they were meant to be teaching as now they began moving around the room as the soft music began to pick up slightly. They were staring at each other in the eyes lovingly.

Freya rolled her eyes and didn't pay much attention because she didn't need to be sickened by their display of obvious affection. Of course, she knew how to dance and that was because of her parents. She and her family would constantly have to attend balls and events that Lance threw and it would be have been unsightly if Freya didn't know how to dance – keeping in mind that Freya was only three years old when her mother saw it unfit for Freya to act like a child.

Cordelia was staring at them in awe, her eyes widened with how graceful that they were moving. She had never been the most graceful of person so to see it in real life was amazing.

As the music began to fade, Teddy and Victoire started to slow down until they came to a stop altogether. They faced the students and bowed to them, indicating that the dance was over. People began to clap politely. Many of the girls did so reluctantly – some of them glaring at Victoire in jealousy. James and Fred wolf whistled and clapped.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Do I have any volunteers?" Teddy asked, looking at all his students with a hopeful expression. The room went silent and instantly and all the students instantly turned their gazes to the ground, not wanting to volunteer. Even Fred was looking at the ground, not wanting to be picked on.

Freya looked around the room and rolled her eyes at everyone's attitude. As far as she was concerned, they were all wusses.

James seemed to be thinking the same thing. He sighed loudly and stood up, "I'll do it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Teddy smiled, grateful that someone actually volunteered. He understood that teenagers may feel embarrassed about dancing with the opposite gender – Teddy could remember the days when his hair would change colour in embarrassment. Victoire didn't look surprised at all, she knew that her younger cousin would waste no time in showing off to everyone.

"Now, what about the females, any volunteers?" Victoire asked, now looking at the girls. She smirked and waited for the reaction that would happen. Victoire knew how much of a player James was and wasn't surprised when nearly all the girl's eyes brightened.

This sent the girls into a frenzy. Nearly all the girls had their hands raised, some of them begging to be chosen. Freya rolled her eyes and leaned further back into her seat.

" _Pick me! Pick me!"_

" _Don't pick her! Pick me!"_

Teddy watched the girls, looking at each and every one. After a few moments of debating, he made his decision. "Miss Lucas, please come down." He said, nodding his head in her direction.

Chloe Lucas shot up from her seat with a smug expression. She was a tall girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Instantly, Freya recognised her. Chloe was best friends with Courtney Lilly and was a very big fan of James – almost as bad as Courtney. Freya looked at Courtney and found that she was looking at the ground, not even looking in James' direction and this caused Freya to smirk. It would seem that her little warning had an effect because Courtney had been leaving James well alone ever since.

James and Chloe stood in front of one another and with guidance, they got into position and began to move to the music that Victoire had started to play. Chloe seemed to be on cloud nine, a smug glint in her eyes. She was shooting superior gazes at the girls. However, Freya had noticed that Chloe's hands were wandering, she almost seemed to be feeling James up.

Freya's gazed narrowed at this display. She took notice of James' expression and he was smirking. Anyone who looked at James would think that he was enjoying the attention, but Freya knew better. James was unconsciously leaning away from Chloe.

Teddy seemed to have noticed this and stepped in before Freya could. "Looks good you two. How about we give some other people a go." Teddy said, walking over to them. Victoire was watching the two sixth year Gryffindors with narrowed eyes, particularly at the girl.

Chloe pouted and moved away from James, albeit reluctantly. James instantly relaxed once she was away from him.

"Now, I want you all to stand up and give it a go," Teddy said, motioning for everyone to get up from their seats.

All the students got up and slowly moved around the room, picking a partner. Freya walked over to a random Gryffindor and got into position. The male got into position rather clumsily and was flushed red in embarrassment. When the guy placed his hand on her waist, Freya flinched and had to force herself to calm down. Looking around the room, she could see that everyone was partnered up. James was with another girl and luckily not with Chloe. Chloe seemed to be miffed about this and was staring directly at the poor girl who was James' dance partner. Victoire flicked her wrist and music began to play softly in the background. Freya rolled her eyes and let the guy take the lead and he nearly stepped on her foot. Freya glared at the male viciously, which caused him to flinch harshly.

Cordelia wasn't having much luck either. Unlike Freya, she didn't know how to dance and was therefore really struggling. It didn't help that her partner wasn't very skilled either. Both Cordelia and her partner were nearly falling over due to the bad footing.

After a few more moments of dancing, Teddy clapped his hands loudly. "Now, switch!"

Freya felt herself relax when the guy moved away from her. In her opinion, this guy was really inexperienced and was giving her more of a headache. There were a few times that Freya wanted to take the lead because of how badly the guy was leading. Looking around the room, Freya spotted Chloe and she was heading straight for James again, a determined expression in her green eyes. Freya instantly knew that she was up to no good and she didn't like that predatory look in Chloe's eyes. Luckily, Freya was close to James – maybe about a few arm's lengths away. She spotted a girl on her own and took the opportunity. When no one was looking, Freya took out her wand and waved it, muttering a spell under her breath. This spell gently pushed a nearby girl into James' arms and it stopped Chloe right in her tracks.

Smirking, Freya grabbed her next partner and began to dance.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Once the lesson was over, everyone dispersed from the classroom. It had been a special event but that didn't mean they got to miss any other lessons. Freya watched as James and Fred left the room along with everyone else. She also kept an eye on Chloe and watched as she left the room and headed up the nearby set of stairs.

Cordelia stopped walking and turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I'll catch up," Freya said to her.

Cordelia nodded her head, "I will keep an eye on James for you." She said, turning around to follow after both Fred and James. She had an idea of what Freya was going to do and Cordelia fully approved. Chloe was getting far too close to James and being very touchy with him.

Without another word, Freya followed Chloe. Freya kept a close distance behind and watched as she strutted to her next lesson. Chloe had this air of confidence around her. Chloe ended jumping into a younger year Hufflepuff and snarled at the poor student. The Hufflepuff ran off with tears prickling in her eyes. Freya did not like any of James' fangirls but there were a few that stood out and not for good reasons, one of the being Courtney Lilly and the second Chloe Lucas. Courtney was no longer an issue but Chloe was starting to become one now. Some girls – like Courtney – tended to take things too far by trying to forcefully make James theirs. That's when Freya would step in and stop them in their tracks.

As Freya followed the Gryffindor, she began thinking about the punishment she was going to give her. It was at that moment that Chloe flicked her hair. It was long and silky and it was Chloe's pride and joy. Freya knew that she had been spending years on her hair and she was constantly touching it and messing with in lesson – something that annoyed Freya greatly. With that in mind, a smirk grew on Freya's face. Now, she just had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

It didn't take too long for that opportunity to arise. Eventually, Chloe was walking down an empty hallway with no one else around them. Freya looked around and saw no one and she knew that she had to strike now.

Taking her wand out, Freya pointed it at Chloe. " **Calvorio**." A red light appeared at the end of her wand. The effect was instantaneous. The long hair on Chloe's head began to fall out onto the floor until there was no hair on her head anymore.

For a moment, Chloe didn't notice but when she did, she stopped dead in her tracks. Freya watched smugly as Chloe shakily reached up with her hands and touched her head only for her to feel a smooth bald head. An unearthly shriek shot out from Chloe's mouth as she ran down the hall.

Freya smirked and felt happy with the results.

"Well, that's a little mean."

Freya turned her head and saw Logan Phillips – Teddy Lupin's Guardian, his third one at that. He was a tall man and looked be around twenty-two years old. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. When she saw him, Freya scowled. "What do you want?" She asked, already not wanting to deal with him. She didn't like Logan and he didn't like her – never had and never will.

Logan smirked and leaned against the nearby wall. "Just wondering what you're doing so far away from James." He said in an airy manner but that was a hidden threat in his tone. One that Freya easily recognised.

"And I could ask you the same thing." Freya fired back, her gaze narrowed.

Logan frowned and soon his gaze narrowed.

"Cut to the chase and tell me what you want, Phillips," Freya said impatiently. She didn't want to spend too long in his presence because being near him disgusted and angered her. Being near him just brought in bad memories that she did not want to relive.

At that moment, the playful demeanour disappeared and what was left was a calm Logan. His stare became icy as he stared directly at Freya. "What is Lance planning for Teddy and Victoire's child?" He demanded harshly.

Freya arched a brow. "How am I meant to know?"

Logan scoffed. "Oh come off it, you're Lance's favourite. He has more than likely told you something."

Freya was silent for a moment. A rush of resentment filled her. That's what she was labelled as by everyone in the Guardian Program, the favourite. Freya hated it. People treated her differently and the only people that got the benefit for that title was her parents whereas Freya was just left the envy of all the other Guardians. The amount of Guardians that had gone after Freya and her title was ridiculous. Teddy's second Guardian had also gone after her and now the third was doing the same thing.

"If Lance hasn't said anything to you then neither am I," Freya said coldly. She turned her back and began walking away because she refused to be around him for a moment longer. As Freya walked away, she felt movement behind her. Suddenly, Freya whirled around with her wand pointed at Logan's throat, who was now just inches away from her. Logan also had his wand, but it was pointed in the air and he appeared to be shocked.

"Try it and see what happens." Freya hissed lowly, a dangerous glint in her stormy grey eyes.

Logan's jaw tightened, he had been out-manoeuvred. He couldn't believe that this little brat had been faster than him. He had blinked and all of a sudden he had a wand pointed at his throat. He had expected Freya to be good but not this good.

"And what is going on here?" Asked a third voice.

Both Freya and Logan turned to see Amy stood not too far away from them. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her brows were raised. She had watched the whole exchange and was ready to jump in if Logan went too far, but she found that she didn't need to.

"Absolutely nothing important," Freya said dryly before putting her wand away and leaving. Her footsteps echoing in the corridor until they couldn't be heard anymore.

Once she was gone, Amy turned to Logan. "What the hell were you thinking?" She hissed at him in anger.

Logan scowled. "I was trying to find out more information." After announcing the news of Teddy and Victoire's pregnancy, Lance hadn't shared anything else about the subject. Logan wanted to know what was happening next because there was an air of uncertainty that was extremely unsettling.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You know not to approach Freya. She is loyal to Lance." As she said this, her voice became low and whisper like.

"Is she though?" Logan questioned back, cocking his eyebrow in the air.

Amy went quiet and stared at him with a blank expression.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the next instalment of the story. The Yule Ball will be happening in the next chapter and I cannot wait! The Yule Ball chapter was one of the first scenes I imagined when I first created this story in my mind like two years ago. There will be a twist so I hope so I can't wait to share it! I have been that excited for it that I have already written the chapter and I just need to make a few adjustments for it to be ready for uploading.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Hi guys! I would have updated sooner but I have went back and updated all the previous chapters. I have just changed a few things so that the story is consistent but nothing major has changed. For example, I wrote in chapter 3 that Teddy was engaged to Victoire but then later on I continued to say that she was his wife. I also changed the fact that Freya took her pendant off for McGonagall several times and you will find out in this chapter why I did so. I also went back and improved on the grammar and writing of the earlier chapters so they would match the rest of the story.**

 **Anonymous: If all goes to plan, there could be around forty chapters as there are still two more challenges to do. I have properly started planning a head with this story and I have just so many ideas and plans that I can't wait to write! But there will be a lot more to come!**

 **Typically, the Yule Ball is meant to happen on Christmas Day, but for the sake of the story it will be happening just before they break up for Christmas holidays.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few days later_

All the Guardians were gathered in the Chamber of Secrets. They were all giving an update of what was happening and if anything had changed, but there was nothing noteworthy. All the charges seemed to be getting along with everything and there didn't seem to be any danger like there had been in the previous months. Freya was keeping an eye on Castiel and she wasn't surprised when he refused to meet her eyes after losing a duel with her. If it was any other typical Guardians meeting then it would have been dismissed there and then because there wouldn't be anything else to discuss. However, there was a topic that needed to be addressed and it was about the Yule Ball that was happening much later that day.

Freya cleared her throat, immediately getting everyone's attention. "As you all know, the Yule Ball will be happening tonight. However, we need to be on guard as usual." Freya said, looking at everyone as she said this. As she did so, she noticed that many people wouldn't look her in the eyes which made her frown. Turning her gaze to Katrina, Freya found that the Hufflepuff wouldn't meet her gaze at all. Freya then looked at Ryan and Cordelia and found the exact same results. For a moment, Freya thought that people were avoiding her gaze because of the duel she and Castiel had, but Cordelia and Ryan wouldn't have avoided her gaze.

"Either someone tells me what's going on or I will force it out of you all," Freya said icily, her cold and harsh gaze looking at everyone.

Some Guardian's flinched at her tone. They could feel her gaze and it only made some of them shift on the spot with nerves.

Freya looked around the room, her gaze landing on Katrina. "Katrina, what is going on?" She asked, knowing that the Hufflepuff wouldn't be able to lie to her.

Katrina bit her lip and sighed deeply. "Freya, we want a break." She said hesitantly because she didn't know how the older Gryffindor would take this.

Freya looked at all the Guardians in front of her, feeling shocked quite frankly. Of all the things that Freya was expecting, she never expected this. "You… want a break?" Freya asked, almost hesitantly. For a moment she didn't know if she had heard right.

Katrina nodded her head. "We do. We all just want to enjoy the Yule ball and be like everyone else for once!" Many other Guardians nodded their heads. The younger ones were sending her pleading looks whereas the older Guardians were more cautious.

Freya was silent and began to think. Tonight would the perfect time to do it. Lance was back in the Ministry sorting out the details of the next challenge for the Tournament. Logan and Amy weren't in the castle anymore because Teddy and Victoire were having a break from Hogwarts for tonight. Freya mentally shook her head, dismissing these thoughts. She wouldn't entertain them because they were Guardians – they couldn't just take a day off. However, Freya was intrigued on how they planned to do this. "And how would you do that?" Freya arched a brow, looking at Katrina as she seemed to be the one to instigate this.

There was a silence in the room for a moment.

Richard Braxton – Lorcan Scamander's fourth Guardian and Lucy's replacement. He was a second year Slytherin. He was a small boy with short ginger hair with blue eyes. Richard raised his hand in the air. "What if we take off the pendants?" He suggested shyly, looking at everyone in the room. When someone made eye contact with him, he looked to the ground and flushed a bright red colour.

Nearly all the Guardians gasped and each took out their pendants to look at them. Even Freya did this. She stared at the pendant with contempt because it had been the bane of her existence for a while. The five jewels on the pendant mocking her. It was because of this piece of jewellery that no one could remember them. It was because of this that they were able to track their charges evert movement. One of the big rules was that Guardians were not allowed to take this piece of jewellery off, ever. They couldn't even take it off for bed or bathing. If anyone did take it off, Lance would immediately know because of the tracker inside and they would be punished severely. Quite frankly, it had been very uncomfortable to wear at first but it soon became normal and Freya hardly ever noticed it anymore.

Joseph sighed, looking glum. "There is a heat signature tracker in the pendant so as soon as it leaves our bodies; Lance will know." Lance had one installed in each and every pendant. This is so if any Guardian were to remove the pendant and leave it for longer than a few moments then Lance would be immediately notified and that Guardian would pay the price. However, no one had been stupid enough to do this but Freya didn't doubt that death would be waiting for the poor sod that got caught.

The room was silent for a moment.

"What if we place a warmth charm on it, so it imitates the warmth from the human skin? That way Lance would never know." Ryan suggested, looking thoughtful.

Freya pursed her lips together, "But the spell would only be temporary so you'd have to be careful." That spell only lasted four hours at a time. After the four hours the warmth would fade and if everyone didn't get the pendant back on in time or reapply the spell then it wouldn't be pretty.

Everyone looked thoughtful. It seemed as though everyone was weighing up the pros and cons and if they really wanted to go along with this plan. It was understandable because the consequences were quite severe for one night of freedom. Freya looked at the older Guardians and saw the longing in their eyes. It had been years since any of them had experienced the freedom of just being able to act like a normal person. It seemed as though they all wanted to do this.

Freya fell silent and watched everyone. "What if I don't want to?" She asked hypothetically, even though she wanted to. Freya was scared to admit that the thought was terrifying and it was very risky.

Castiel scowled. "I told you she wouldn't. She's Lance's pet after all." He said with venom in his tone.

Freya glared at him icily. She was getting really tired of being called Lance's pet because she wasn't. Freya did not belong to Lance. For years, Freya had heard people whisper behind her back and call her that exact name. She hated that title with a burning passion.

Cordelia frowned, sending a glare at Castiel before answering. "Then we won't do it. We need everyone on board just in case someone decided to snitch." If everyone agreed then it ensured everyone's silence. If someone snitched then they would be snitching on themselves. No one would be stupid enough to do that either.

"Please Freya." Rebecca pleaded, holding her hands together.

Freya looked ignored the pleading looks and turned her head over to Castiel. "And even you're going along with this?" She asked, eyeing him critically. He was the one who Freya was most sceptical and surprised about. She was surprised to see him go along with everyone else's plan. On a few occasions, Castiel had been the first to Lance to snitch on another Guardian.

Castiel flushed slightly. "I am…" He looked at the ground and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

For a moment, Freya wasn't going to agree. The sensible side of her was telling her to disregard what they were saying. A very cynical side of her was telling her to report this to Lance and tell him of this massive betrayal. However, there was a third side – one that Freya never usually listened to. This side was telling her to do it and to go along with it.

Slowly, Freya nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go along with this. But under a few conditions." She said, looking at everyone briefly.

Katrina's eyes widened and soon a grin appeared on her face. Cordelia looked shocked and was looking around the room flabbergasted. Ryan was looking at her with a proud expression and was happy to see this side of her. Castiel seemed to be the most shocked of them all as his jaw was dropped just slightly.

Freya wet her lips before speaking. "Just to ensure that everyone is actually on board with this idea, everyone will take some Veritaserum potion. This is to protect everyone involved. Once done, we will make a vow to not rat each other out to Lance or to anyone." Freya said, making her conditions clear. There was no way she was agreeing to this until all loopholes were filled in. She was not putting her neck on the line, especially knowing what the consequences would be if Lance ever found out. By using the Veritaserum potion, Freya would be able to know how serious they all were about this.

People gulped, but they all nodded their heads.

"Where would we get Veritaserum potion?" Simon asked, raising his hand slightly.

Freya rolled her eyes. "We're going to get it from potions storeroom." As if this wasn't obvious. Freya was confident that one of them could brew the truth serum themselves – probably Cordelia – but since it was such short notice, it would be better to just get the potion from Professor Sheldrake's potions storeroom. It was always fully stocked and the professor wouldn't notice it being gone because it would be back by early morning at the latest. It was a Friday that day and Professor Sheldrake only did a stock check on early Sunday mornings.

"Is that agreeable?" Freya asked, arching a brow.

Everyone seemed to nod their heads, all seeming to agree with the conditions.

Freya's eyes scanned the room. "Katrina, you go get the potion." She said. Freya had picked Katrina for a few reasons; one was because Katrina was quite stealthy. The second reason was that Katrina seemed to be the ring-leader of this idea.

Katrina's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. "I'll be back in a moment!" She said, running out of the Chamber of Secrets as fast as she could.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Ryan asked, looking at Freya with a curious expression.

Freya looked at him. "Just so long as everyone agrees. This is very dangerous and I am covering all bases." She replied back dryly.

"I wouldn't have even thought about that," Rebecca muttered lowly under her breathe, but everyone heard her. Though no one said anything, Freya couldn't help but agree. It would seem in their haste to join in with the Yule Ball they had neglected a few things. It was poorly planned, but Freya knew exactly what to look out for because no one knew the Guardian Program more than her. She was one of the longest living Guardians out there and she had the most to lose.

After a few more minutes, Katrina rushed back into the room with a grin. "Got it!" She held up a vial that looked very similar to plain water. However, that was the magic behind that potion because it was odourless, colourless and is almost indistinguishable as water. If Freya didn't know better, she wouldn't have even known that it was the powerful truth serum, but Freya knew it well. Lance would use the Veritaserum potion on some of the Guardians just to make sure they weren't hiding any secrets. Use of this potion is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic. Usually, this potion was better on the unsuspecting because people can resist the potion by using Occlumency or by taking its antidote. However, Freya knew that no one other than herself was skilled at Occlumency. Some Guardians were okay but not to the level where they would be able to resist the potion.

Summoning some water in a cup, Freya walked over to Katrina and took the vial out of her hand. Freya opened it and poured six drops of the Veritaserum potion into the water. The usual amount used was three drops but Freya wanted to make sure. There was a lot at stake if anything went wrong. Freya secured and pocketed the potion and swirled the water with her wrist motion. Only after Freya was happy did she stop this movement and held it out.

"You first," Freya said, holding it out to Katrina.

Katrina stared at the cup for a moment before taking it. Katrina drank from the cup and Freya watched her jaw and throat movement – just making sure that Katrina had actually drunk from the cup. Freya waited for a few seconds and waited for the potion to take effect. Freya then took the cup away and kept hold of it and then Freya stared at Katrina and began to use her Legilimency – this was just to make sure that she wasn't lying. Freya knew that Katrina wouldn't lie because she was always so honest. Also, Freya could read Katrina like a book.

"Do you want to attend the Yule Ball?" Freya asked, looking directly at the Hufflepuff.

Katrina nodded her head. "Yes."

Freya stared at her for a moment before nodding her head. "If you attend the Yule Ball, will you tell Lance?" This was a very important question that needed to be answered. If just even one person told Lance, they would all pay the price.

Katrina shook her head. "No, I won't." She replied back honestly.

Pursing her lips together, Freya asked her last question. "Will you ever tell anyone outside this room about going to the Yule Ball?" This question was to cover anyone telling other Guardians – such as Amy and Logan – that weren't in the room. No one could know what could possibly happen.

Again, Katrina shook her head. "No."

Nodding her head, Freya was happy with the result. Freya knew that Katrina had not resisted the potion at all and she retreated from Katrina's mind. "Next," Freya said, looking at everyone. She was wondering who would be brave enough to take part next. They all would have to – Freya would make sure of that.

It was Ryan who stepped forward next.

It took about an hour and a half before everyone had taken a sip from the cup. It was only then that Freya was confident that no one would tell Lance or anyone else. After using her Legilimency, Freya was beginning to feel tired, but she was satisfied in the end. No one had lied and no one had resisted the potion. After Ryan, Cordelia had gone next. Then Rebecca, Connor, Noah and then Castiel. The cup had needed to be refilled and more potion had needed to be added into the water.

Dispelling the cup, Freya smirked, "Alright, let's get ready for the Yule Ball then." She said, her smirk growing wider when everyone began to cheer loudly. People began to leave since there were only a few hours until the Ball began and the girls were rushing out.

Katrina ran over to Freya and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." She muttered lowly, squeezing her tightly.

Surprisingly, Freya wasn't as uncomfortable with this hug as she would usually be. She didn't like it, but she didn't hate it either. "Why is that?" She asked, moving away from Katrina after a few moments. She had allowed Katrina

Katrina smiled widely. "You're not as uptight as you were last year."

Freya rolled her eyes, completely disregarding her words. "Come on, we need to start getting ready." She said, hoping that it would distract her.

It worked. Katrina's eyes lit up as she dragged Freya and Cordelia over to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the Yule Ball. It was there that Katrina dragged all her stuff into the Gryffindor common room to get ready. Luckily, all the girls in Cordelia and Freya's dorm had decided to get ready somewhere else so they were all alone.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that night_

Freya looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed. Katrina had always been the girly one out of the two of them but even Katrina had outdone herself. Usually, Freya would just stick her hair in a ponytail and that would be it as Freya didn't really care about her appearance as people wouldn't remember her. Freya was pretty; she knew she was. She had inherited the high cheekbones, large eyes and a small nose from her father. Looking at her reflection, Freya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Freya was wearing a floor length long sleeved black bodycon dress that showed off her whole figure. She could see her large bust and curved waist. Underneath she wore four-inch black high heels; not that anyone could see them. Katrina had used some makeup; mascara, eyeshadow and black eyeliner and lipstick. Her hair was styled in a delicate bun with some hair loose at the front to nicely frame her face.

"Holy shit Katrina, look what you've done," Cordelia said, looking at Freya with wide eyes. Cordelia was in a short red dress and gold heels. Her hair was let loose, falling to her lower back in loose waves. She was also wearing a small amount of makeup as she wasn't a big fan of wearing makeup.

"I have, haven't I?" Katrina grinned, practically beaming. Katrina was in a long white silk dress which suited her lovely. She looked like a real angel in that dress.

Taking a deep breath, Freya grabbed her matching mask. It was a masquerade ball, making blending in so much easier. The mask was the same colour as the dress and fit on her face perfectly. When Freya first put the mask on, it had been scratchy and she didn't like it, but she had been in more uncomfortable situations before. Looking at her reflection once more, Freya could still see her stormy grey eyes, which only seemed to pop in the dress.

"Is everyone ready?" Freya asked as she got ready to take her pendant off.

Cordelia and Katrina nodded their heads. It was decided that Katrina would stay in their dorm room that night so they could all come back together to put their pendants back on. Together, they cast the warmth spell on their pendant. Freya then delicately took the pendant off and placed it in her drawer beside her bed and locked it; this is so no one could get it. Freya couldn't help but feel anxious and slightly naked, she had been wearing that necklace ever since she was eleven years old and now she wasn't anymore. It felt weird, but slightly freeing at the same time.

Katrina looked at the time and squealed loudly. "We've got exactly until midnight, just like in those fairy tales." She said with a dreamy expression.

Freya rolled her eyes playfully. She had no idea what Katrina was talking about, but Cordelia had some idea and also laughed.

"Let's go," Freya said as she walked out of the room. She found it difficult to walk in heels at first because she usually didn't wear heels that high – her parents would say they were tacky and only tramps wore heels that high. But Freya soon got a grip of herself and began walking in them, trying to make sure she didn't fall over on the way down.

 **HARRY POTTER**

James was standing in the Great Hall. It had been completely been transformed especially for the Yule Ball. The ceiling now resembled a snowy night, there were clear dark skies with bright stars twinkling. Delicate flakes of snow fell from the sky and there was a light breeze that rolled in the rooms, but it was still warm enough to not need a jacket or shawl. There were many tables in the Great Hall, all rounded as it catered to many people. There was a large Christmas tree that Hagrid had brought in and was covered in snow and was decorated. He was wearing black dress robes, his mother had sent his and Albus' dress robes. Lily didn't receive anything because she wasn't old enough to attend which she wasn't happy about at all. Since Albus was in the Tournament, only fourth years and above were allowed to attend. The only other way Lily would have been able to go to the Yule Ball was if an older student asked her, but James and Albus had made sure no one had done that.

James sighed in boredom. He was making a point of ignoring all the girls. He wasn't in the mood for mindless chatter tonight. Just as James was about to take a sip from his glass, he stopped and his eyes widened. A girl had descended down the stairs and she was bloody stunning. There were two other girls behind her, but the one in the black dress stood out to him. Even with her mask, he noticed her eyes.

Stormy grey eyes; like the ones in his dream.

Placing his glass on the table, James walked over to the girl. As he did, he never once took his eyes off the girl in black. James even ignored Fred shouting his name because he was so transfixed by this girl. His heart beat faster as he got closer to her.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya looked around the Great Hall in amazement. It looked absolutely beautiful and it almost took her to breathe away; she had never seen the Great Hall look so amazing. It just made Freya feel jittery for the night ahead.

"Wow," Cordelia said, her eyes wide behind her red and gold mask.

Katrina grinned. "Doesn't it feel magical?"

Just then, McGonagall walked over in dark blue party robes. "I hope you're ready for the first dance led by the Champions and Shields?" She asked, a small smile on her face. McGonagall took notice of the lack of pendants on each their necks and didn't question it in the slightest. In fact, she looked extremely happy and proud.

Freya opened her mouth to answer.

"She'll be ready!" Katrina injected before Freya could say anything.

McGonagall nodded her head before walking away. Sending glances to Freya as she walked away, a small smile still present on her face.

Freya turned to them. "What am I going to do? I don't have anyone to dance with." She felt panicked now, she had been so focused on protecting Albus, James and being a Guardian that she had completely forgotten that the Champions and Shields were the ones that led the first dance and she didn't have a date.

Katrina and Cordelia opened their mouths but they stopped and their eyes widened.

That's when Freya felt James' magical signature behind her. Turning around, she saw James standing in behind her. He looked lovely with his dark dress robes and his hair was styled to the side, making him look very handsome. He too was wearing a mask, a plain black mask but it only served to make him look mysterious.

"I believe I can help you with that," James said, a smirk on his face. He had his hand held out, waiting for her to take it.

Freya stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. But then she noticed the other Champions and Shields walking up to the dancefloor and knew that she had no other choice.

Freya placed her hand in his. "You may." She said, trying to stay calm. She had never been this close to James before, she was always watching from afar. Other than that one time on the Quidditch pitch – the memory still sending shivers down her spine. Being up close and personal with him made her realise why girls thought he was good looking.

James gently clasped her hand in his and guided her to the dancefloor.

Once there, James took her hand and raised it slightly before he placed his other hand on her waist boldly. Freya jumped slightly before forcing herself to relax. She couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were. Taking her queue, Freya placed her other hand on his shoulder and waited for the music to begin.

The melody started out softly, and everyone began to move. Sparing a glance, Freya saw a band playing on the stage at the end of the Great Hall. Freya didn't recognise the band at all but she knew that Katrina or Cordelia would.

"I must say; you look absolutely beautiful," James said, a small smirk on his face. They began moving to the music, swaying lightly with the wind as they did the waltz.

Freya smirked. "I know." She was ready for his flirty ways and she knew all his games. She had watched him for years and knew his style.

James looked taken back but he was soon smirking again. This girl had a razor tongue, which only enticed him more. Whenever he dreamed of his mystery girl he could never imagine her being weak and bashful. Whenever he envisioned those eyes, he saw a fire in them that lit his blood alight.

"Aren't you going to say how good I look?" James prompted, wanting to hear more of her razor tongue.

Freya rolled her eyes. "And increase your ego even more? Never." A smirk grew on her own face, she was enjoying this exchange more than she realised. For a moment, she seemed to forget that she was actually his Guardian.

James laughed, not at all offended. "Well, you got me there babe."

Freya frowned. "Don't call me that." She said immediately, already disliking the little nickname. She had heard James call that too many girls who he slept with and never saw again. There was something about that nickname that really rubbed her up the wrong way.

However, James didn't falter. "Then how about you tell me your name?" He asked, still swaying to the melody.

Mentally, Freya cursed herself. She had really fallen into that without even realising it. For a moment, Freya doesn't say anything because she doesn't know what to say. She wasn't allowed to tell him her name, but he wouldn't even remember her after she placed her pendant back on her neck.

"Freya Williams." She eventually said, her voice low and barely above a whisper.

But James heard her. "Freya, what a lovely name." He said, trying out her name on his lips. He found that her name really did suit her.

Freya rolled her eyes, but she had done it playfully without her even realising. She took this chance to glance around the room. Albus was dancing with a Ravenclaw girl who was much taller than him. Alicia was dancing with a guy from Beauxbatons and Isaak was dancing with a Hufflepuff girl who was small and chubby. Ivan was dancing with a girl from Beauxbatons and Roman was dancing with a Slytherin girl who had a smirk on her face.

The tempo of the waltz grew, causing their movements to become faster than they were moments ago. Freya let herself be carried, although there were times that Freya wanted to take control and she had to stop herself. However, as the song continued, Freya felt herself start to relax and not wanting to take control as James was dancing so smoothly. Freya could say with confidence that she hadn't danced with someone else who could waltz with practised ease.

Then the song was over and another song began. As soon as the second song started, everyone else joined in on the dance floor now that the first dance was over. James and Freya stood where they were just looking at one enough directly in the eyes. They seemed to ignore everything around them. It was Freya who pulled away first. Freya stepped back and maintained eye contact until she was turned around. Once she was turned away, Freya let out a deep sigh and walked over to a table with drinks there and downed it because she felt her throat was extremely dry.

Freya reached the table and grabbed the nearest drink and downed it immediately. Moving the glass away from her mouth, Freya started breathing heavy, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she needed it to calm down.

"Having fun?" Cordelia asked, looking up at her. Cordelia was sitting down at the table, downing as much food as she could. As soon as Cordelia had seen that they could order as much as they wanted, she had jumped at the chance and hadn't moved from her seat since.

Freya arched a brow at her. "Just as much as you I assume." She wasn't surprised to see Cordelia at the food table. This was where she had expected Cordelia to spend most of her time.

Cordelia grinned. "You're going to need to move me with magic by the end of tonight."

Freya rolled her eyes but smirked nonetheless. Without another word, Freya took a seat next to Cordelia and also looked at the menu. All they had to do was choose what they wanted from the menu, say the choice and it would appear in front of them in an instant. Freya turned her head and looked for James and she found him dancing with another girl. However, James was staring at her, his hazel eyes boring into her.

Freya flashed him a smirk.

Soon, a grin stretched on James' face. His dance partner didn't appear happy as she tapped his shoulder, hoping to gain his attention.

Turning back around, Cordelia looked at the menu once more. "Any suggestions?" Freya asked, glancing to her right.

Cordelia nodded her head. "The pork chops are to die for! The burgers aren't too bad either." She said as she stuffed her face with chips.

That's when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped slightly because she hadn't been paying attention. She had paid more attention to James so she didn't even sense a magical signature until it was right behind her. When Freya turned her head, she saw Isaak standing behind her. Isaak was dressed in black dress robes and had a white mask over his face.

"Yes?" Freya arched her brow and looked at him.

"Would you care you dance?" Isaak asked with a smile.

Just as Freya was about to reject him, but Cordelia jumped in before she could. "She would love to," Cordelia exclaimed with a large grin.

Freya turned her head and glared at the Gryffindor, but Cordelia just feigned ignorance and went back to her food. Sighing, Freya looked back to Isaak – who was standing there patiently – and nodded her head. She stood up and placed her hand in his outstretched hand. "Alright then." She had to stop herself from flinching when he gripped her hand.

His hands were notably colder than James' where, but Freya pushed that thought aside. Isaak and Freya walked into the dancefloor and began to dance to the song. This song was faster than the song from before but Freya was easily able to keep up. Isaak also seemed very comfortable dancing as he seemed to be good at it. Freya had noticed that in his previous matches that Isaak was light on his fight – indicating that he was more of a dancer than a fighter. Taking a moment, Freya took this chance to look around the room. She noticed that James was staring at them and so was Alicia – who was glaring at her venomously.

"You look beautiful," Isaak said, his voice grabbing her attention. He was smiling at her and staring at her as if she was the only person in the room.

Freya said nothing and just stared at him. "Thanks." She eventually said with a blank expression. On the inside, she was cringing in embarrassment. She wasn't a big fan of compliments about her appearance. James' comments didn't bother her because that was his banter, but Isaak seemed genuine in his compliment and she didn't know how to deal with that.

Isaak frowned and stared at her with a concerned expression. "Have I done something to offend you?" He asked with his brows furrowed. He didn't understand her cold attitude but it just seemed to attract him even more and made him more curious.

For a moment, Freya didn't reply. "Why did you ask to dance with me?" She asked, glancing at him with a suspicious expression.

"Can't a dance with a beautiful woman?" Isaak asked with a smile.

Freya stared at Isaak with a blank expression and said no more. She didn't believe him for a moment because she couldn't understand any other reason he would want to dance with her. Freya believed that he was just dancing with her to find out information about her plans for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Looking away from Isaak, she noticed that Albus was now dancing with Rebecca and Fred was sitting on the same table as Cordelia. They seemed to be having an eating competition and Cordelia was certainly holding her own against the Weasley. Freya searched for James and couldn't find him at first, but she soon found him dancing with Alicia and for some reason, this didn't settle well with Freya.

As soon as the song ended, Freya walked away from Isaak. She didn't want to dance with him again and she wanted to have another drink. She could hear him call for her, but he didn't know her name and she was going to leave it that way.

Just as Freya made it to the table, James made his appearance. "And here I thought that dance would never end." He said with a grin on his face.

"And here I thought you enjoyed having her on your arm," Freya replied back with an arched brow.

James chuckled, "Usually I would, but someone else is on my mind." He shot back, his grin appearing very lazy.

Slowly, a smirk appeared on Freya's face.

Then, James stretched out his hand, "Care to dance again?" He asked just as another slow song was just starting.

Freya was about to accept but her gaze wandered behind James. Freya saw Frank Longbottom and Katrina and they seemed very cosy with another. They were staring at one another in the eyes and slowly, they began to lean in. Seeing it made her frown and something inside her clicked. This was wrong. She shouldn't have been dancing with James, let alone tell him her name. She shouldn't be doing this.

Without another word, Freya fled away from James. She ignored him when he shouted her name and she certainly didn't look back.

Freya fled to the balcony of the Great Hall. She just couldn't be in his presence any longer. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her face when she saw Katrina and Frank together. Freya was James' Guardian, she couldn't develop any feelings for him what so ever. Freya knew it wasn't too late, she could get out but only if she got away there and then. Once Freya was on the balcony, she began gulping in the cold crisp air, feeling as though she can't breathe. Freya gripped the railing and stood there, letting the cold breeze tickle the back of her neck. She was enjoying the breeze very much and it made her relax. The cold always made her feel normal and better; she was used to the cold.

"Hey, Freya."

Freya tensed when she heard James' voice.

James walked closer until he was standing next to her. He wasn't looking at her but at the dark night sky. Freya closed her eyes and waited for one of his many arrogant comments, she knew he was going to ask why she suddenly fled and she didn't want to answer it. She was not looking forward to this conversation.

"I want to thank you," James said suddenly.

Freya's head shot up, her mouth dropped ajar in shock. "W-why?" Freya stuttered slightly and then cursing herself for it. She didn't stutter, so why was she now?

James turned his head and looked at her. "You really helped Al back in the first and second round. I couldn't protect him, but you could." He said, his voice soft as he thought of his family.

For once, James had rendered her speechless. Over the years, Freya had always seen him as cocky, arrogant and self-absorbed twit. There were only a handful of times that she truly saw this soft side of James and Freya found that she really liked this side of James.

Freya wrapped her arms around herself. "It's nothing." She said, looking up at the starry sky.

"No, you don't understand," James said shaking his head; his usually wild hair staying in place. "You've protected my brother and haven't asked for anything in return. Many girls wouldn't have done what you have. Usually, girls have tried to use Al to get to me." He looked back up at the sky with a saddened expression.

Freya snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't get why." She knew this all too well. She had spoken to Rebecca and heard about all the girls that had tried to get cosy with Albus. However, none of them lasted very long because either Albus came to his senses or Rebecca got rid of them. With nearly all of them, they were only interested in getting to know James. This had made Albus weary of people and not just the female gender.

James laughed, a smile appearing on his face.

A small smile appeared on Freya's face, something she hadn't done in years since becoming a Guardian.

James looked at her and smiled. "You should smile more often." He said, his voice soft.

Freya's eyes widened slightly before she flushed bright red. She wasn't used to being told positive things about herself.

Suddenly, the music in the Great Hall changed, another slow song was playing in the background.

James held out his hand, "Want to dance?" He asked, his voice low.

Wordlessly, Freya took his hand and they begin to dance outside. This time when James placed his hand on her waist, she didn't tense or jump. Freya placed her head on his shoulder, her free arm clutching his back slightly. Her heart was pumping loudly, she had done something rather bold and something Freya wouldn't have usually done. However, James didn't seem to mind at all. He just placed his chin on top of her head with ease as they flawlessly danced on the balcony.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya arrived back in her dorm room and flew for her pendant as she knew the spell wasn't going to last much longer as it was nearing midnight. On the way back, Freya had sent an alarm to all the Guardians, sending them a reminder about the warmth spell on their pendants. This was just in case they hadn't back to their pendants themselves. On the way back, Freya saw many Guardians running, some of them with panicked expressions. She just hoped that it wasn't too late for some people.

Placing the pendant back on her neck, Freya sighed in relief. Just seconds after placing the piece of jewellery on her neck, she felt the warmth leave it, meaning that she had just got there in time.

Katrina looked at Freya – she had come back a bit earlier than the Gryffindor along with Cordelia. "Good night?" She asked, an innocent expression shining brightly.

Freya stopped for a moment before nodding her head. "It was a good night." She admitted softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Katrina giggled and smiled brightly, "I saw, you guys looked so happy-"

"It can never happen again." Freya cut her off, beginning to take the ties and clips out of her hair. Now, she just wanted this ridiculous get-up off her body and away from her. She didn't want anything to remind her of something she could never have or have any reminder of this night.

Katrina frowned, sitting up from her laying down position. "What do you mean? You said you enjoyed yourself?"

Freya shook her head. "That's exactly it, I shouldn't have enjoyed myself. I'm his _Guardian_." She spat that last part out, her body shaking slightly. Freya was angry with herself for even letting herself believe that she could be a normal girl.

Katrina didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at Freya. "You've fallen for him," Katrina whispered softly, a look of understanding flashing in her eyes.

Freya tensed but she didn't deny it. She couldn't deny the way her heart pounded against her ribcage when James held her close and spoke so sincerely. Seeing that soft side of him made her melt, she wanted him to look at her with that soft look. Freya couldn't lie to herself when she felt butterflies fill her stomach when James and she danced together on the balcony.

"That's why this can never happen again," Freya whispered, letting her hair fall loose onto her back. She had finally managed to get all the pins out of her hair. Katrina had used quite a few because of how thick Freya's hair was.

"It could," Katrina said, trying to be optimistic.

Freya shook her head. "You don't understand Katrina, I will not end up like my sister." She said, feeling angry with herself.

Katrina frowned for a moment before smiling. "Well, now you know what mistakes not to make." She suggested.

This caused her to tense and something inside her snapped. "The mistake was that she fell in love with her charge!" Freya yelled out, turning around to face Katrina. Her fists were clenched and her jaw clenched. Thinking about her sister always made her feel angry and bitter. Freya had always thought that if Lydia had done her job properly then Freya wouldn't have been in this position.

Katrina fell silent and looked at the ground. Katrina was one of the only people that knew what happened with Lydia. The true reason had been covered up by Lance so as not to bring disgrace to the Williams name. In exchange for saving her parent's reputation, Freya had to become James' Guardians.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Guest: Oh thank god! When I saw the beginning of your review I thought that you were going to bash this story! But then I was pleasantly surprised and I just want to thank you. I do feel insanely proud of this story and particularly of Freya – and her flaws just made her even more likeable. Once you realise her upbringing then anyone can understand the way she is. There is a lot more to come and I can't wait to share it! I hope you will stay with this story to find out what happens.**

 **Anonymous: Ah thanks for that! I am pretty proud of the plot so far! Also, what makes you think that I haven't planned to kill off a main character? But you'll have to wait for in later chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

All Guardians were gathered in Lance's office and were all stood in formation. Lance was sitting at his desk, his fingers tapping loudly on his desk. The sound of his fingers tapping softly on the wood was the only sound that filled the room. He was leaning back in his chair and a hand over his mouth. His face was blank and void of any emotion. Lance had called an emergency meeting in his office very early that morning. It was so early that the sun was only just rising. He had never stated what it was and he hadn't even spoken since they had all entered the room. All Guardians had been stood in position for nearly an hour and still, Lance refused to say anything which only served to make everyone tense. Lance didn't normally do this.

Freya stared at the wall in front of her blankly. She hadn't got much sleep that night because she couldn't help but feel guilty. Freya couldn't believe what she had done the night before. She had danced with James Sirius Potter and had enjoyed herself. Just thinking about it made her heart beat fast in her chest. Freya had to snap herself out of her thoughts and forced herself to focus back on Lance. She couldn't risk thinking about it in his presence.

Then, Lance stopped his tapping. "I have never been as disappointed as I was last night," Lance said, his voice low and almost whisper-like. But all Guardians heard every word as if he had shouted it and it was echoing around the room.

Freya felt her heart pound in her chest, but her face was blank – giving away absolutely nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, Freya noticed a few people straighten up and some tensed.

"In all my years of running this Guardian Program, no one has ever been _stupid_ enough to pull this stunt." Lance hissed out lowly, his cold blue eyes scanning the room. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk, "Yesterday, at 12:01 someone removed their pendant."

It was as though the temperature dropped in the room instantly. It was as though all the air had left the room because for a moment as Freya felt like she couldn't breathe. Someone had screwed up. Someone had been late. They had been warned that the warmth spell would only last for four hours at most. Freya had sent an alarm to all the Guardians just to make sure they all made it back in time and the fact that they seemed to have ignored that warning kind of pissed her off.

Lance walked over to his Guardians and only stopped when he was a few feet away from them. "Usually, I would have settled the issue there and then. But I decided to give the person the opportunity step forward and own up to their _idiotic_ decision." Lance hissed lowly, his gaze scanning over each and every Guardian.

No one said a word. Freya kept her gaze towards the wall, giving no indication that she knew what he was talking about. Katrina was biting the inside of her mouth and Cordelia was grinding her teeth with nerves. Ryan had his arms behind his back and was twisting his fingers. Freya knew that Lance would be looking for those little signs and if not then Lance would just use Legilimency on all of them.

But the real question was; who got caught?

"However, no one has come to me and said anything!" Lance shouted, his face flushed red in anger. He whipped out his wand and the tip of his wand turned a pinkish colour. Lance had jumped to the third level of the Guardian mark.

Freya's eyes widened at the sudden burning, hot pain that blossomed through her body. This pain was on the same level as the Crucio curse and it would only get worse from there. Freya whimpered as she felt her stomach flutter in pain. Freya could feel herself tremble in pain and it took everything inside her not to make more sounds. Screams sounded from behind her. Briefly glancing behind her, Freya saw that the younger Guardians were on the floor and were screaming in pain and the older Guardians held some composure.

"Only when someone owns up will I stop!" Lance shouted at them, not seeming bothered that all his Guardians were in pain. He even ignored the fact that some second years – Simon Wallas and Richard Braxton were on the floor and unconscious. Still, when no one answered him, Lance waved his wand and the tip turned a bright red colour.

Freya gasped loudly as the pain only intensified and was becoming unbearable. Freya fell to her knees as it felt like someone was pouring boiling hot water all over her body. This was one of the worst pain she had ever been in. In pain, Freya dug her nails into the palms of her hand, drawing blood. However, that pain seemed insignificant compared to what she was feeling right now. Shrieks of pure agony filled the room. Glancing behind her, she saw that everyone was on the floor and she was wondering if some Guardians were even breathing. A horrible smell filled the room – some Guardians had soiled themselves as they were unable to control bodily functions.

At least five minutes had passed and still, no one had spoken up. This seemed to only enrage Lance even more. He raised his wand once more and was about to go to level five of the Guardian Mark – something Lance has never had to do in the history of the Guardian Program. For once in her life, Freya felt pure terror as she watched Lance helplessly. However, he was stopped just before he could complete the complicated wand movements.

"It was me!" Shrieked a pained voice.

Freya's head snapped to look at Joseph Murry. He was kneeling and his hand was in the air. When her gaze found him, she glared at him with hatred. He was Rose Weasley's fourth Guardian, he had lasted longer than all the other three and he had messed up big time. Freya had thought that he would have more sense than what he had but Freya was obviously disappointed.

Lance waved his wand and instantly the pain stopped.

Freya sighed in relief when the pain stopped, but the trembling didn't stop. Nor did the stinging aftershock of the pain leave her. Freya took in deep breathes and waited for a few moments before trying to stand up from her kneeling position. Her bones felt like jelly but Freya just grits her teeth and forced herself to stand up. Looking beside her, she noticed that Rebecca was beginning to stand up, though she was still shaking violently and her eyes were closed in pain. Connor was still on the floor and he didn't look to be getting up anytime soon. Looking behind her, she noticed that the only other person that was stood up was Cordelia and Castiel. Many others like Katrina and Ryan were starting to get up and it seemed like Simon and Richard were waking up from their unconscious state.

"Did you act alone?" Lance demanded after a moment of silence. His face looked like thunder – he was absolutely livid.

Joseph nodded his head frantically. "Yes! I did this alone." He said, looking down at the ground. He refused to look at anyone because he knew that if he did then he would crack.

Lance glared at him. "Do you have anything else to say for yourself?" He asked, his tone very low and dangerous.

For a moment, it didn't look like Joseph would say anything. But then a look of determination crossed his face and a fierce gleam appeared in his eyes. "Fuck you, Lance Johnson!" He yelled out fiercely.

A snarl ripped from Lance's throat as he raised his wand. " **Avada Kedavra**!" A green jet of light burst from Lance's wand and the spell his Joseph directly on the chest. The sheer force of that spell sent Joseph flying backwards and into a wall. The sound of Joseph's skull making contact with the stone wall echoing around the room. Joseph's lifeless body hit the ground and no one dared to move or even breathe. Some Guardians couldn't look at Joseph's lifeless eyes or the lack of movement of his chest. Some younger Guardians were looking at the ground and others looked a little sick. However, the older Guardians were able to stare into Joseph's lifeless eyes and not flinch – Freya being one of those people.

Even though Joseph had just been killed, Freya couldn't help but feel relieved that it wasn't her or anyone else. With that thought, Freya turned her stormy grey eyes back to Lance and made sure to give no outward reaction.

Lance was breathing heavily as his face was still flushed red in rage and he was trembling. "Trust me when I say this. After the Christmas Break, there will be a few changes around here. Everyone's training will be doubled." Lance hissed out, a low growl in his tone. There was a warning in his tone that sent chills down the spines of some Guardians.

Freya mentally sighed deeply. When her parents heard about this, they weren't going to be happy. They had already doubled her training because they didn't want her to be outdone by everyone. She knew that her training was going to be tripled. The summer just gone had been the worse training session to date and her body ached in the memory of it. Freya was not looking forward to going back for Christmas break now. She never looked forward to going back, but she dreaded it even more.

"And if anyone is thinking of disobeying me, not only shall you pay the price, but your families will suffer too!" Lance exclaimed, his eyes wildly scanning the room. The wild gleam in his eyes unnerved the Guardians in the room.

No one said a word, but Freya could feel the tension in the room. The whole reason most of them joined the Guardians was to protect their family and to bring back their honour. However, to now threaten the families just showed how serious Lance was. Freya had only ever seen Lance in this state once before when she was younger – and it had absolutely terrified her. It didn't scare her as much but Freya did feel nervous to be in Lance's presence.

"Dismissed!" Lance shouted, waving his wand.

 **HARRY POTTER**

As soon as they were set free from Lance's office, Freya stormed off. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she needed to get away from Lance as soon as possible. Using her pendant, Freya knew that James was in his dorm room, most likely packing away his stuff to go home over the Christmas Break. He and the rest of the Potter/Weasley Clan always went home for any breaks so that meant Freya had to go as well. She knew that for a little while, James would be safe and she needed to get away for a moment.

"Freya!" Katrina called after her as soon as it was safe too. She knew not to call Freya's name too close to Lance's office because she didn't want him leaving his room to investigate. Katrina watched her friend storm off at a fast pace and Katrina had no chance of matching.

Ryan walked up beside her. "Just leave her alone, she'll need some time to calm down." He said with a frown.

Katrina shook her head. "No, you don't understand."

Cordelia looked at the Hufflepuff. "What's so important?" She asked. Cordelia could see the worried gleam in Katrina's eyes and knew that there was something that she wasn't telling them about Freya.

A scoff sounded behind them. "Just leave his pet alone. That's how she's better off." Castiel said appearing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Cordelia snarled. "Say that again, I dare you." She hissed at him with a glare. Her hand was reaching for her wand; she couldn't wait to hex the Slytherin.

Castiel returned her glare right back.

"That's mighty bold of you especially since Freya just kicked your ass not too long ago," Rebecca said, walking up to the group. She went and stood by Cordelia and Katrina with a mocking expression.

Castiel growled lowly as his glare was now on Rebecca. "Watch it you."

"Or what?" Ryan challenged, his hand itching to grab his wand.

Soon, more Guardians began to gather around them. Connor walked over to Katrina and Cordelia along with Alexander. However, Simon, Georgia and Miles stationed themselves behind Castiel. Usually, Joseph, Nina and Lucy would have stood beside Castiel, but they were no longer with them anymore. There was an obvious divide within the Guardian Program that had only started to become apparent within the last year. Most of the Guardians on Castiel's side consisted of mostly second-year students because he was trying to get people on his side very early. However, more of the older Guardians were loyal to Freya.

Castiel growled lowly, his hand now resting on his wand.

However, before it could go any further, Katrina stepped in. "Stop this. Do you think that Freya would want this?" She asked, her soft voice becoming stern. It wasn't very often that she had to be stern because usually, Freya was there to put everyone in their place. People would listen to Freya because they respected her – or feared her – and most times Freya had the most sensible and rational ideas.

"We don't know. No one truly knows Freya." Georgia said with a scowl. She hadn't forgiven Freya for arresting her friend. She needed someone to blame and she couldn't blame Lance because that was a death sentence.

Ryan frowned. "That's because you don't know her."

Rebecca nodded her head. "Yeah. I didn't truly know Freya until this year. But I have always respected her." She could have never imagined seeing Freya's kindness. Rebecca felt like she owed Freya her life – she hadn't reported her to Lance when Freya was in her right too.

"I've grown up with Freya. I know exactly what she is like. You guys may not know this but Freya feels responsible for what has happened." Katrina said, feeling very strongly about this matter. She was fiercely protective of Freya which many people didn't get to see often.

The hallway went silent as they silent as some Guardians were looking at Katrina in shock.

"W-what?" Castiel asked, looking at the Hufflepuff.

Ryan nodded his head slowly, he understood what Katrina was saying. He had felt the exact same when Lucy had been killed. He believed that he could have looked into the future and possibly prevent it. However, Freya had made him see sense and made him realise that he couldn't see everything – that's not what being a True Seer.

Katrina wets her lips before speaking. "Freya would feel as though she was the last defence. She feels like she should have said no to going to the Yule Ball." Katrina explained to them, her voice low and hush. However, everyone heard her gentle voice. She had to make sure to keep her voice low just in case anyone was listening in. She couldn't sense anyone otherwise she or someone else would have cast a silencing charm.

Cordelia bit her lips. "We did say we wouldn't go if Freya didn't." Now, she felt incredibly guilty for saying this. She didn't want Freya to feel responsible for something they all wanted to do.

"So she feels responsible," Connor whispered lowly, guilt creeping in. He couldn't help but feel guilty for putting pressure on Freya.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya had climbed onto the Astronomy Tower's roof. Not many people would even think to climb onto the roof because of how high it was. However, there was something calming about sitting on the roof and looking up the sky. It was even better at night because it gave a perfect view of the stars in the sky. This was where Freya would come to sit when things were getting a bit too much. It was also a good place because not many people were brave enough to come here – meaning she had space all to herself most times. Looking up at the sky, Freya was frowning. Not even this view was helping her. Her thoughts were straying to the meeting with Lance they just had. Joseph's death was playing on her mind, along with the warning that Lance had given them. Freya honestly wasn't bothered when Lance said he would be targeting their families instead. She knew that she should be feeling something – but she didn't at all.

"Freya?" Said a soft voice.

Stormy grey eyes landed on Katrina – who was standing not too far away from her. Freya had sensed Katrina's magical signature as she was climbing up the tower but she was surprised to see Katrina actually on the roof. Freya knew that Katrina was always scared when she saw her on the roof. Never once had Katrina actually got on the roof with her.

Freya never said anything as she didn't feel in the mood to talk at that moment. However, she knew that the Hufflepuff wasn't going to leave very easily. Delicately, Katrina sat down next to the Gryffindor. For a moment, she didn't say anything and just stared at the sky. She didn't say anything and after a few moments, Freya began to feel herself relax.

Sighing deeply, Freya turned her head. "Why are you here?"

"You know it's not your fault," Katrina said softly looking at Freya with an understanding expression.

Although, she had been expecting this. "I could have stopped it." Freya fired back with a dry tone, "But I decided to be stupid and went along with it."

Katrina shook her head. "It wasn't stupid. It was a good night and you shouldn't feel guilty for having a good night."

Freya scowled deeply. "No, I just let everyone experience something that they can never have: freedom." In Freya's eyes, what had happened was cruel. It was cruel to allow others freedom because they weren't going to have it again. Now, they were going to crave something they can never have again.

"Freya," Katrina said sternly.

Turning her head, Freya looked at Katrina. It wasn't often that she would hear Katrina's stern voice – it still unnerved her at times. Katrina moved closer to Freya and took her hand. Freya had to fight back a flinch, still not used to the physical contact.

"You gave the Guardians hope. You gave them something to remember and that's the best thing you could have done." Katrina said softly, sincerity shining in her eyes.

Freya fell silent and looked up at the sky.

"So please, don't blame yourself for what happened," Katrina whispered softly. She so badly wanted to take Freya's hand and comfort her, but Katrina held herself back. For years, Katrina had tried to get Freya more comfortable with physical contact but with no avail. But Katrina was smart enough to know that this would not be best.

Freya sighed deeply. "I am just glad that only Joseph owned up to it."

Katrina frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She had no idea what Freya was talking about, and for some reason, she felt unnerved.

"If more than one person owned up to it then things could have ended differently," Freya explained calmly. Since it was only one person that got caught then Lance could believe that they were acting alone. However, if another person had been caught then Lance would become suspicious because two separate people taking off the pendants wouldn't be a coincidence. Lance would have then become even more suspicious and would have suspected more people of being involved. If he had, he would have used Legilimency and not many Guardians were highly skilled in Occlumency and they would have all been screwed. They were all expendable – even Freya.

Katrina stared at Freya with a horrified expression. "You can't say that Freya." She whispered in horror.

Freya turned her head and looked at the Hufflepuff with a blank expression. "I can and I will." She answered back with no emotion.

"You've changed Freya. You've never been this cold before." Katrina whispered.

Freya said nothing and just turned her head to look at the sky. Katrina was wrong. Freya had just made a conscious effort not to act like she usually did. However, as the year was progressing, Freya's true colours were being exposed. Katrina was being exposed more and more to the darkness of the Guardian Program and there was nothing that Freya could do about it because Lance was now in the castle.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _At the same time_

James was in his dorm room and was packing away all his stuff for the Christmas Break. He had used an Undetectable Extension Charm on his trunk so he didn't have too much to drag around when he was in Kings Cross Station. James had also used the feather-light charm on the trunk so he could easily carry it. Aunt Hermione had been the one to teach him those two charms when he first entered Hogwarts and he had never forgotten them. They really did come in handy. Uncle Ron had taught him the magical packing charm, but James didn't use that often. He quite liked the muggle way of packing because it calmed him. Unlike a lot of people, James liked packing and unpacking, there was something therapeutic about it. It also helped that James was in an exceptionally good mood even though he didn't know why. He remembered that the night before he danced with a girl but he couldn't remember who it was or what this person looked like. Every time he tried to remember his head would hurt and then the thought would disappear altogether. All he knew was that he really enjoyed himself.

However, that night James had this really vivid dream. James couldn't remember most of it like nearly all of his dreams, but James could remember one thing.

Stormy grey eyes.

That was the only thing that James could ever remember about his dreams and they plagued him nearly every night. He knew that they belonged to a girl and he had been trying to find her in Hogwarts for years but with no success. James had almost given up hope that the girl was even in Hogwarts. But then the girls from Beauxbatons came and it gave James hope. However, none of the girls seemed to have the same stormy grey eyes from his dream.

"Hey mate, are you done yet!" Yelled Fred from outside the dorm room. Unlike James, Fred had used the magical packing charm on his stuff so he was all done. Fred was now sitting in the common room and was waiting for James to be done.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'll be down in a moment!" James yelled back with a grin. He knew how impatient Fred was and sometimes he couldn't help but tease him.

James heard an impatient sound but otherwise ignored it. James shook his head and laughed. He turned back to his packing and saw that he didn't have much left. He had already packed away his Quidditch equipment and all his school stuff. All his personal stuff was in his trunk and he would be picking up his owl later on that day with Fred. Just then, James remembered the last thing he needed.

Walking over to his bed, James picked up the mattress and below was a journal. The journal was made of a brown leather with red and gold engravings. Grabbing his journal, James let the mattress down and he quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. This journal was James' little secret. No one in his family knew about this. He didn't know why, but his mother was deathly afraid of journals. James had bought one his father in his third year for Christmas and when his mother saw it, she freaked out. It took his father hours to calm her down because of how hysterical she was. His father then had to sit James down and explain that no journals were allowed in the house whatsoever. James had felt so bad that year because of what happened – he had then gone to sincerely apologise to his mother and she just smiled and at him and hugged him, telling him that everything was okay. But that didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

No one knew about it and James wanted to keep it that way. It was one of the times that James could really be alone with his thoughts. James didn't want Fred knowing because he would take the mick out of James for having a journal – Fred would call it girly.

Again, James' thoughts turned to the night before and still, he drew a blank. Frowning, James looked down at his journal and had a thought. Maybe he had written about the Yule Ball in his journal. Taking a chance, James opened his journal and looked for his latest entry and as he did so, James took a seat on his bed.

 _Sunday 20th December 2020_

 _Today was the Yule Ball – something I wasn't excited about in the slightest. It is just another chance for girls to try and show off and try to grab my attention. Although, it wasn't too bad and that was only because the Durmstrang boys were there to preoccupy them and leave me alone for a while. I wasn't planning on dancing. Fred and I had planned to just sample all the food and drinks before going to bed._

 _But then I saw her._

 _This girl came down the steps looking absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes, they were stormy grey – I think that I had finally found the girl who I have been seeing in my dreams._

 _Her name is Freya Williams._

That was all James could ready before the burning pain in his head became far too much to handle. Ever since he had started reading his entry, the pain in his head only began to get worse and worse as time went on. However, as soon as James read that name, his world went black. All memories of the journal entry gone from his mind. James lay on his bed, unconscious for about five minutes before he felt himself stir. Groggily, James got up and looked confused, had we went for a nap? Shaking his head, James got up and picked up his journal. Without another thought, he placed his journal in his truck and shut the lid before locking it.

"Alright, I'm done, Fred!" James shouted as he ran out of the dorm room without even looking back at his trunk.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Alright guys, another chapter done!**

 **Tell me what you guys think by leaving a review!**

 **Also, next chapter you guys are going to see what Freya's parents are like along with a surprise appearance of another character (not another OC BTW)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Anonymous: I haven't abandoned the story! I have just been very busy as of late. I have a job as a support worker with the autistic and I have been working all the time. I have had hardly any time to myself let alone any time to actually sit down and write anything. But I am back! (Finally)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

It was now mid-day and all the students from Hogwarts were getting off the train at Kings Cross Station onto platform 9 ¾. The station was packed with people as all families were waiting for their children to get off the train. There was no sun to be seen and it was raining heavily. There was a cold chill in the air that indicated that autumn had definitely arrived in the UK. As the train had come to complete stop; Freya just scowled and got up from her seat and exited the train. She didn't pull her coat closer to her body because unlike many people, Freya didn't mind the cold breeze, in fact, she rather liked the colder weather. She watched from a distance as the Potter/Weasley clan all ran over to their waiting families, all ushering them into hugs and kissing their cheeks because of how much they missed their children. Freya watched as Ginny squeezed James tightly into a hug and then she also grabbed Albus and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Of course, Lily wasn't safe from Ginny's long arms either.

Freya's scowl only grew darker as she watched this public display of affection. Grabbing her trunk and Sapphie's cage, Freya walked forward and looked around the station, trying to see if her parents had actually turned up. Right behind her was Katrina, Ryan and Cordelia. They were all doing the same as her and looking for their parents.

Katrina was the first one of them to spot her father. "Make sure to write!" Katrina exclaimed with a bright smile as she ran off. No one stopped her or said anything because they all knew that she wouldn't have replied. She would have been far too focused on tackling her father to the ground into a hug. Katrina's muggle mother wasn't there because her mother and father weren't allowed to be together.

"That's if any of us have time to." Ryan smiled sadly at her comment even though she couldn't hear it. They all knew that this Christmas wasn't going to be an easy one and most of them weren't looking forward to it at all.

Cordelia sighed deeply. "I am so not looking forward to this." She also began looking around the station, waiting to see where her parents where. She was happy to go home so she can see her parents but she wasn't looking forward to the training that was going to happen.

Ryan leaned in close to Freya. "Any advice for me over the break?" He asked as he stared at Cordelia. She was far too distracted to notice what they were talking about. Ryan did trust Cordelia but he was just being overly cautious.

Freya spared him a side glance. "Look into your family history." She said before looking away from him.

Ryan grinned and nodded his head. He knew that his ancestor had left a journal – he had found it once by accident – and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it. He was hoping to find out for some information about being a True Seer.

"Hey Ryan, there's your mum!" Cordelia exclaimed, pointing in the direction of Ryan's mother. She was pointing to a very tall and thin woman who had long blonde hair that was tied up in a tight bun and blue eyes. She looked to be a very severe woman, her tight pants suite making her look intimidating.

He saw her and smiled – though it seemed tight and it didn't reach his eyes. "Hope you guys have a good Christmas," Ryan said before leaving to go over to his mother.

Freya said nothing as she glanced around the station once more and still couldn't find her parents. Freya looked at the massive clock nearby and saw that they had arrived early. This was much too early for her parents to arrive. Freya was actually glad they weren't here yet because she didn't want any other people to see her parents or to even meet them. She didn't know what her parents would say about her choice of 'friends'. Freya was waiting for Cordelia to leave and then she knew she could relax.

"Hey, Freya," Cordelia said suddenly, grabbing the Guardian's attention.

Freya turned to face her with an arched brow.

Cordelia bit her lip and looked slightly nervous. She seemed hesitant to speak but she soon picked up to the courage to say something. "If it ever gets too much at home, you're always welcome at mine," Cordelia said, her voice low and whisper-like.

Freya tensed as she looked at Cordelia in shock. She had never expected the girl to say something like that. Quickly, Freya snapped out of her shock. "What makes you say this?" She asked, demanding an answer. She could feel herself getting defensive and she tried to calm herself down.

Cordelia smiled sadly. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Every time you come back from any breaks you always seem to be in pain. I can see the bruises and the limping." She said softly, her voice was low as if she didn't want anyone to overhear.

Freya was about to retort, but she found that she couldn't. For once in her life, Freya felt speechless. She thought that she had done a good job in hiding what happened in her home life. She never wanted anyone to know – including Katrina – because she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. The thought of people looking at her with sympathy in their eyes made Freya shiver in disgust. Also, if anyone intervened then it would only make things worse and she didn't want that to happen.

Cordelia seemed to understand Freya's lost speech. She just patted Freya on the shoulder lightly and walked off to her parents who had just arrived. As Cordelia was leaving, she kept looking back at Freya until she was out of sight.

It took a few moments for Freya to snap out of it. The moment she came to her senses, she felt two familiar magical signatures walking in her direction. Turning her head, Freya saw her mother and father walking over. They both looked void of any emotion. Both of them had aged, Rupert had more grey in his beard and Vivienne had some more wrinkles on her face. They were dressed for business, Rupert in a three piece suite and Vivienne dressed in an elegant gown.

They stopped when they were a few feet away from her. "Freya," Rupert said blankly.

Freya nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Father." She answered back emotionlessly.

Vivienne curled her lip. "You're still here so I assume you've been doing your job." She said, sniffing her nose up at her own daughter. There was no warmth in her eyes – only coldness. Freya could never remember any time in her childhood that Vivienne actually looked at her with any warmth in her eyes.

Freya wordlessly nodded her head. Of course, her mother wouldn't ask her how she was or if she was well. No, Vivienne Williams didn't care about that. All she cared about was that Freya was doing her job as a Guardian. Quietly, Freya heard Sapphie hiss in her cage – something she only ever did when she was near Vivienne. However, Freya ignored Sapphie and just hoped that her mother didn't hear it.

Rupert looked down at his pocket watch. "Grab your bags, we're leaving." That was all he said before he turned his back to his daughter and began walking away.

Vivienne scoffed. "Good. Being near so many filthy mudbloods is starting to make my skin crawl." She said before turning around to follow after her husband. She began to send dirty looks at any half-bloods or muggle-born people that so much as looked her way. If someone wasn't a pureblood then it wasn't good enough for Vivienne.

Without saying a word, Freya carried her trunk and Sapphie's cage. She had cast the feather-light charm on her trunk so it wasn't heavy at all. The only time her father had helped her was in the first year and then that was it. He believed she could do it herself and refused to lift a finger after that. There was no way that her mother would help her either so Freya never bothered to look at her mother for help.

Freya spared one last glance in James' direction. He was still getting hugged by Ginny and he was looking embarrassed by the attention he was getting. Freya scowled once more and turned around. James was fine like he always was.

Using the nearby Floo network, Freya and her parents arrived back at their house. Looking around the house, Freya would say that it looked more like a mansion. The mansion really did match the Williams reputation: cold, unwelcoming and void of any emotions. There were no pictures on the walls, only expensive pieces of art that were far too flashy for anyone other than her parents would like. The Williams Mansion was large and held many rooms – some rooms that even Freya wasn't allowed in – the house had a ballroom, dining room and music room. All of which Freya found entirely unnecessary.

Once back in their living room, Vivienne sighed deeply. "Thank heavens we're away from all those muggles." She hissed lowly as a look of disgust smeared her face. She gracefully took off her coat and took out her wand and waved it. In an instant, the coat floated back and put itself in the coat closet.

Freya and Rupert said nothing. Freya spared a glance at her father; he never said anything when her mother would go on about mudbloods. Sometimes it confused Freya about what Rupert's views were – she didn't know if he agreed with her mother or disagreed.

"It's a wonder that they even let mudbloods into the school." Vivienne sniffed and turned her nose up.

Completely ignoring his wife's complaints, Rupert turned to his daughter. "We've been informed about the changes that Lance is going to introduce." He said, his voice sounding stern and emotionless.

Vivienne's eyes lit up at the mention of Lance. "Ah yes. It seems as though some Guardians don't have any discipline." A wicked smirk appeared on her face, it was like she was revelling in the Guardians misfortune.

Rupert spared a glance at his wife and turned away. "As from today, your training will resume," Rupert said simply.

"And not to be outdone by anyone, your training will be increased. Can't have you falling back behind and disgracing us." Vivienne said as she glared at her daughter.

Freya nodded her head. "I understand." She said emotionlessly. She had been expecting this result so she wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Rupert nodded his head be clapped his hands once. In an instant, one house elf appeared. Freya didn't recognise this house elf at all. However, this mansion had multiple house elves and Vivienne always made sure that there was a high turnover. There had been many instances where Vivienne wasn't happy with the house elves and would then either fire them or kill them.

"Yes, master?" The house elf asked timidly. The house elf was looking at the ground and it refused to move from there. Vivienne never allowed any house elf to look her or Rupert in the eyes. Vivienne saw this as disrespectful and would punish the house elves if they were caught.

"Take Freya's stuff to her room," Rupert said.

"And don't you dare touch anything that doesn't belong to you!" Vivienne shouted as she walked into the kitchen. She was going to get herself a drink – a glass of red wine – something she loved to do most days.

Wordlessly, the nameless house elf took away Freya's stuff. She could hear Sapphie hissing in her cage because she didn't like the house elves in the mansion – or any elf in general. The hissing only stopped when her stuff was out of sight.

Rupert looked down at his daughter's clothing. "Get into some comfortable clothing. Your training will begin in ten minutes." Without another word, Rupert walked away. No doubt getting ready for the training session that was about to ensue.

Wordlessly, Freya turned around and walked to her room. She was going to get ready for the training session. The training sessions were the only time she was allowed to wear comfortable clothing. However, her version of comfortable clothing and her parent's version are completely different. They still had to be fashionable otherwise her mother would be glaring at her from far away.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few days later_

That morning, Freya woke up sore. All her body ached from the training she had received that night before. Just because it was Christmas Eve last night didn't mean her father went easy on her training and had, in fact, pushed her even harder than usual. Using her pendant, she checked on James. He was still sound asleep and he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. When James went back home, he would lie in a lot more and took a break from his morning jogs.

When Freya got changed and walked downstairs, all she was met with was silence. There was slight noise in the house – one that was basically undetectable – but Freya knew that those noises were from the house elves in the background. The house elves were preparing their breakfast that morning while also preparing the Christmas dinner for later that day. Freya entered the dining room – dressed in green dress robes and black kitten heels. She sat down at her usual spot at the dinner table. The dining room was a large room filled with expensive decorations that covered the entire room. There was a large dinner table that could host twenty people. Her mother and father sat at the top of the table – with her father at the head of the table and her mother at his left. Freya sat down at his right, opposite her mother.

"Good morning, Mother. Father." Freya nodded her head at each parent.

Rupert nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Vivienne was not so kind. "You're cutting it close." She snapped as she looked at the large decorative clock on the wall nearby. It was now 7:31 and in her eyes, that wasn't good enough for her.

"I apologise, mother," Freya answered back robotically. She knew that was no point in fighting her mother on this because she would just see this as defiance. Her mother wanted her to be at the dinner table for breakfast at exactly 7:30 or earlier.

"Next time, be early," Vivienne replied back dismissively.

"Yes, mother," Freya said back.

Nothing more was said after this. The house elves brought out breakfast – a simple eggs benedict with toast. Her mother was drinking herbal tea and her father was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Like her father, Freya was also drinking coffee. The whole breakfast was eaten a silence, not one thing was said to each other. However, this was what every breakfast in the Williams household was like and it didn't matter that it was Christmas morning. Once they were all done, the house elves slipped in silently and took away the plates. It was only when the house elves were gone again that Rupert spoke.

"Training will resume as normal today," Rupert said blankly.

Freya nodded her head.

Rupert reached into his pocket and brought out his wand. He waved his wand and in an instant, a wrapped package appeared in front of Freya. Freya nodded her head in thanks, this was how her parents would give presents, in a very cold and detached manner. Her mother didn't like Christmas because she believed that it was more of a muggle holiday and she hated muggles with a passion. She accepted some traditions but completely rejected other traditions – such as decorations and a Christmas tree.

Opening the present, Freya saw that it was a wand cleaning kit. Her other one was getting old so she knew she was going to need a new one soon. Freya nodded her head in appreciation. Freya took her own wand out and waved it, making two presents appear in front of her mother and father. Freya had bought her father a black tie with green ascents and she bought her mother an emerald green brooch, shaped into a snake. Rupert and Vivienne said nothing as they took the items out the box and they never showed if they liked it or not.

Just then, a house elf appeared in the dining room, holding a parcel. "Please excuse my rudeness Master and Mistress. A package has arrived from Lance Johnson." The house elf said in a small voice as she looked at the ground.

Vivienne's eyes lit up in an instant. She immediately jumped up and snatched the parcel from the house elf's hand. Her eyes scanned the present and the smiled dropped. "It's for Freya." She said, her voice sounding like a hiss. She thrust the parcel back into the house elves hands and marched back into her seat.

Freya motioned the house elf forward and she timidly brought the present forward. When she was close enough, Freya reached over and gently took the present, noticing when the house elf flinched back. Briefly glancing over at her mother, Freya noticed that her mother was completely ignoring the house elf. Vivienne was one of those people who didn't believe house-elves deserved respect and completely ignored the change in legislation where house elves were to be treated with respect.

Taking the present, she examined it. It was a small box but it felt extremely heavy. Freya opened it carefully and saw that it was a box – with a logo from a high-end jewellery shop in the wizarding community. She could feel the eyes of her mother just glaring into her but she made sure to ignore it. Opening the box, Freya saw a large bracelet. It was chunky and was made of white gold and was covered in large and small emeralds. Upon seeing it, Freya felt repulsed. Emerald was her most hated stone and it wasn't lost on her that Lance had sent her the Slytherin colours. Freya hated anything that was gaudy and showy – she much preferred things to be subtle and smaller.

"Make sure you thank Lance tomorrow," Rupert said without needing to look at the present. He knew it would be something expensive and showy like it always was. It didn't seem to bother him that a grown man who had no relation to the family was buying his daughter expensive presents.

Freya nodded her head. "Of course." She was completely used to this treatment from Lance. Every year – ever since she became a Guardian at age eleven – Lance had sent her expensive gifts. He had sent her earrings, rings, bracelets and a tiara. All of them made with emeralds which were her parent's favourite stone. He had been the one to send her the mirrors that she had planted in McGonagall's office.

"How kind of him to send you something so lovely," Vivienne said, her eyes narrowed in jealousy. She staring at the bracelet in want as her fists clenched tightly under the table.

Freya wasn't surprised in the slightest. She knew that her mother didn't like the attention that Lance gave her. Vivienne seemed to worship the ground that Lance walked on. Freya also knew that this bracelet wouldn't be with her long because her mother was going to take it from her when she thought she wasn't looking. However, Freya was more than happy to let her mother do this because Freya certainly didn't want any of Lance's gifts. Vivienne would usually wait until Freya had thanked Lance for the gift and then take it. Although, Vivienne would be careful to make sure that Lance never saw her with the jewellery that had been intended for Freya.

Rupert cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "We will be going out later tonight and you will be joining us." He said, looking directly at Freya as he spoke.

Vivienne's eyes widened. "What?"

Freya looked at her father in surprise. Every year her parents would leave on Christmas night and return much later in the night. Her parents would never tell her where they went and Freya didn't care enough to ask. They would always come back after a few hours and they never spoke about where they went in front of her. So, to hear that Rupert wanted her to come with them made her feel unnerved but also very curious.

"But Rupert!" Vivienne protested loudly.

Rupert stared at his wife. "She is coming and that is final." His tone became stern and slightly louder than usual. Vivienne immediately quieted down but was she frowning. She didn't agree with the decision but she couldn't say anything against her husband.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that night_

Freya and her parents left their house at the dead of night. The night was chilly and the cold wind seemed to bite at any exposed skin. Freya was wearing her thickest coat and Vivienne was wearing her large thick coat that was made from real fur. Freya didn't know why she was coming along with them. So, when they told her that she was coming with them, Freya felt surprised and slightly suspicious. The journey there took a little while and not once did Freya question anything. Even when Freya and her parents got on a boat, she never once questioned where they were going. However, it was only when Freya noticed that she was in the North Sea did she know where she was. This was only solidified when she saw a rectangular tower in the distance. Near the tower were a large graveyard and some more land.

This was Azkaban.

Even facing the Wizarding community's most fearful prison, Freya felt nothing. If it had been before Kingsley Shacklebolt's rise to power than Freya would have felt scared. However, ever since Kingsley had become the Minister of Magic, Azkaban had been purged of Dementors. While it remained in use as a prison, the guards were now Aurors, who were regularly rotated from the mainland. There had been no more breakouts since this new system had been introduced.

Freya turned her head to glance at her parents. However, both her parents ignored her. Rupert looked emotionless and Vivienne appeared to be smug. For a moment, Freya did want to ask why they were there, but she held herself back because she didn't want to face her mother's wrath for questioning her. Once they landed on Azkaban, Rupert and Vivienne immediately set off at a fast pace. They seemed to know where they were going and wasn't deterred at all by how many Auror were roaming the high-security prison. They even managed to walk past the front desk of the prison and didn't need any escorting into the cells that held thousands of criminals.

Freya followed behind, looking into cells as she passed. As she passed one particular cell, she noticed a short squat woman resembling a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouchy and her mousy brown hair was dishevelled and unkempt. This woman was Dolores Umbridge who had been sent to prison for her crimes against Muggleborns. However, Freya quickly looked away from the woman and continued to follow after her parents.

They walked on for a few moments more before coming to a complete stop. They had entered a separate part of the building – where all the Death Eaters were kept. Freya peaked from behind her parents of who they were seeing and saw a man who looked to be around sixty years old who had a pale, pointed face, with long pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. This man had a beard which seemed whiter than pale blond – but in the dark light, it was hard to tell the difference.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

Freya immediately knew who it was. Lucius and Draco looked very similar, it almost seemed like Freya was looking at an older and haggard version of Draco.

"Hello, Lucius," Vivienne said, a smug smirk on her face.

Lucius was leaning against the wall, not once looking in their direction. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone sounding tired.

"Oh, just coming to see if you were still alive is all," Vivienne said with a vindictive smile.

Rupert elected to stay silent and just watched this interaction.

Lucius sighed deeply and then his chest seemed to stutter. It was almost like he was trying to stifle a cough. At this, Freya examined him more closely. Lucius was thin and the bags under his eyes only made his grey eyes stand out. His skin was deathly pale and his posture slouched. Just watching him for a few moments Freya knew that he was sick – the cold conditions in the prison certainly weren't doing his health any favour.

"And you couldn't have asked an Auror for an update?" Lucius asked in an exasperation.

Vivienne's smirk became vicious. "And what's the fun in that? We are _family_ after all." She made sure to emphasise the 'family' part and it only seemed to make Lucius frown deeper. It seemed that any reminder made him cringe. The Malfoys and the Williams were related – but most Pureblood families were related one way or another. However, the Malfoys and Williams spanned back years to where Abraxas – Lucius' father – married Rupert's aunt.

"Don't remind me," Lucius muttered lowly. Then, his grey eyes travelled past Vivienne and Rupert and landed on the youngest person there. "Who's this?" His tone was indifferent, but his eyes had sparked in curiosity. It wasn't often he ever got visitors.

"Freya, our daughter," Rupert said, speaking up for the first time that night.

Freya nearly jumped at her father's voice. She had been surprised that they were even introducing her. Usually, her parent's guests would ignore her and pretend she wasn't there. But Lucius seemed genuinely interested in who she was – something she certainly wasn't used to.

Lucius frowned and examined the young girl before him. Freya stared back at him with no emotion. After a few seconds of staring at one another, Lucius spoke. "A young child shouldn't be in a place like this. Why is she here?" He asked, looking up to Rupert. He seemed to make a point in ignoring Vivienne.

However, Vivienne answered. "She is here to remind you of the life you could have had. If you had just given into Lance and allowed your grandson to be part of the Guardian Program, you wouldn't be here. You could have been on the other side of the cell instead of rotting here." She sneered at the end as she looked at the cell in disgust.

Lucius' grey eyes turned cold. "I made the mistake of selling out my family once. I refuse to make that mistake again." If there was one thing in his life that he regretted, it was allowing his family to be involved in the Death Eaters. He had enough time to brood and think of what went wrong. If only he had turned away from Voldemort all those years ago, then he would have been with his family now.

Freya watched Lucius, feeling surprised. From what she had heard from her parents and everyone else; Lucius had always been a coward. He had joined the Death Eaters because he was a coward and he was scared. Lucius had chosen what he thought was the winning side of the war – but his loyalty wavered when he saw the turn in the war against Voldemort. Freya would have thought that he would have jumped at the chance to regain some of his honour and have a chance to climb up the social ladder – something her parents did by practically selling her to Lance Johnson.

Vivienne's eyes flashed in anger. "You're pathetic." She hissed venomously.

"No, I just can see the similarities between the Death Eaters and the Guardians. And I can confidently say that I want nothing to do with it." Lucius replied back strongly, glaring at Vivienne with a fire in his grey eyes.

Vivienne snarled and was about to reach for her wand.

"Lucius," Rupert said suddenly.

Freya eyes immediately landed on her father, and so did the eyes of Vivienne and Lucius. They all stared at him and waited for him to speak once more. Vivienne seemed to have come to her senses and had put her wand away.

"Lance is offering you another chance. If you join him, he can get you out of Azkaban and return you to your former glory." Rupert said.

Lucius was silent for a moment and then his gaze darted to Freya and back. "No." He replied back softly.

Rupert nodded his head. Without another word, he turned around and began walking away with Vivienne right behind him. Freya was about to follow them when a voice stopped her.

"How is he?" Lucius asked suddenly.

Freya turned her head and looked at him with a blank expression.

"How are Draco and Scorpius?" Lucius asked, desperation in his tone. He was now kneeling at the edge of the cell, holding onto the steel bars with a tight grip.

Freya was silent and watched him.

"Please," Lucius whispered softly.

Wetting her lips, Freya answered his desperate plea. "Draco is going well and has just become the department leader of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Scorpius is excelling in all his work and is fitting in very well." Freya said, remembering all the information Ryan had told her. Ryan had to watch the people around Scorpius carefully because there had been people who still held a stigma against the Malfoy family but Ryan and Scorpius' previous Guardians had eradicated that threat. Every now and again, one or two people pop up and try to bad-mouth the Malfoy name.

Lucius sighed in relief and relaxed in his cell. "Good."

Seeing no other reason to be there, Freya walked off and followed after her parents. She quickly caught up to them and they didn't seem to notice that she hadn't been right behind them.

 **HARRY POTTER**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _26_ _th_ _December 2020_

Tonight was Lance's party and Freya wasn't looking forward to it. Looking at herself in the mirror, Freya had to make sure that there were no imperfections. She was dressed in a delicate emerald green gown that was sleeveless and had no neck to the dress. It was tight around the chest area and flared out once it hit the waist. The dress itself had some silver lining and real diamonds were sewn into the edges of the dress. On her wrist was the heavy white gold and emerald bracelet that Lance had just gifted her the previous day. On her neck was her Guardian pendant – just like always. She also made sure to wear a pair of emerald earrings that Lance had sent her two years previous. Freya's brown hair pulled up into a long ponytail which was curled in waves down her back and her makeup was very simple. Light foundation, mascara and pink lipstick. On her feet were black kitten heels but they were much hidden by her dress. Freya knew she looked beautiful, the whole attire made her eyes pop and made her aristocrat features stand out even more than usual. However, she just hated the colour. Her mother had chosen her clothes for her otherwise Freya wouldn't have willingly chosen the gown. Vivienne had wanted to make sure that Freya looked presentable and wouldn't embarrass them.

A knock on the door made Freya snap out of her thoughts. "Enter." She said calmly. Her tone giving no indication that she had been caught off guard – even for a moment.

The door opened and a house elf walked in. "Master and Mistress are ready." The house elf said quietly and timidly. He refused to look up at her, just as Freya's mother had instilled in them all.

Freya nodded her head and stood up from her vanity table. Taking one last glance at herself, Freya didn't see anything out of place. Looking down between her bosoms, she spotted her wand. Freya refused to go anywhere without her wand. No one would be able to spot her wand either as it was concealed unless someone were to look down her top.

Just as Freya was walking out of her room, she spotted the house elf looking at Sapphie with fascination. Sapphie was lying on her bed, curled up asleep. She did look exceedingly cute and fluffy. House elves had always had a strange fascination with her cat and Sapphie didn't appreciate this extra attention the house elves were trying to give. More times than not, the house elves often walked away with a few scratches.

"I suggest leaving her alone. She bites." Freya said as she walked out of the room.

The house elf yelped and jumped away. His eyes darted to the ground and he flushed in the embarrassment of being caught.

Walking down the hallway, Freya smirked for a moment before schooling her facial expression. She then made her way to the living room and found both her mother and father standing in the middle of the room. Rupert was dressed in a smart pinstripe suit and Vivienne was in a mermaid cut emerald dress.

Rupert spotted her first. "Let's leave then."

Vivienne grinned in excitement as if she couldn't wait to leave. "I wonder what surprise Lance is going to pull this year. He always has a new surprise." She said, her tone getting more excited as time went on.

Rupert seemed to ignore her and turned to Freya. "We will be Appariting today." He told her calmly.

Freya nodded her head. Rupert had been the one to teach her how to Apparate when she was twelve years old. By law, a licence to Apparate is required to practise Apparition legally and usually, the person must be at least seventeen years old to obtain such a licence. But this didn't apply to Guardians. Again, this was one of the skills that were heavily favoured in the Guardian Program but it wasn't essential. It definitely made travelling a lot easier. However, the first time Freya had Apparated, she splinched herself on her upper thigh. There was a faint scar there that was now hardly noticeable. The scar was a reminder that she needed to be perfect no matter what. Actually, learning how to Apparate had been one of the many things to have killed off a few Guardians or had left them completely disfigured. It certainly wasn't easy to do but after a while of training, Freya felt quite confident in her ability to Apparate.

Closing her eyes, Freya imagined the place she was going. Apparition required three things: destination, determination and deliberation. She envisioned the outside of Lance's mansion. She had been there several times before so she knew exactly what it looked like and the distance between her mansion and his mansion. It was considered very rude to Apparate directly into someone's home and Lance especially hated it. In an instant, the colours behind her closed eyes flashed and she heard three loud crack sounds echo throughout the room as they all vanished from the Williams mansion. Personally, Freya felt like she was being forced through a very tight rubber tube and she didn't like it. But it was quick and now easy to use.

Opening her eyes, Freya saw that she and her parents were outside Lance's mansion. Lance's mansion was very large and extravagant and was around eight thousand square feet. It had two grand stone staircases leading up to the front door. It had a large fountain outside and the water was gushing around and the water sparkled in the moonlight. All the lights in the mansions appeared to be on, bar one or two rooms. Usually, people wouldn't be able to Apparate to Lance's house due to him placing Anti-Disapparition Jinx around his mansion, but he had lifted it for the time being because he was hosting a ball. Looking around, Freya saw many other people were also arriving either by Portkeys that Lance had placed or by broom.

Lance was already outside, greeting his guests as he saw them. He was smiling charmingly at all the people and his icy blue eyes were sparkling in excitement. It didn't take long for him to spot Freya and her parents.

"Rupert! Vivienne! I am so glad you could make it." Lance said as he walked closer to them. When he was close, he and Rupert shook hands and patted each other on the back as a greeting.

Vivienne blushed slightly when Lance kissed the back of her hand. "Oh, we wouldn't miss this for the world." She answered back while fluttering her lashes. For a moment it did look like she had a twitch in her eye with how much she blinking.

Rupert and Freya didn't react to this at all. They were very much used to Vivienne obviously flirting with Lance. But Lance always seemed to ignore her flirting and never acknowledged it.

Soon, Lance's icy blue eyes found Freya. "And how could I miss the beauty of the ball," Lance said reaching out for Freya's hand and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Freya had to stop herself from flinching and she also had to ignore the venomous glare her mother was sending her.

"I would like to thank you for the bracelet. It is a lovely gift." Freya said, briefing looking down at the hunk of jewellery on her wrist. In all honesty, she detested it but she couldn't let Lance knew how she really felt.

Lance's eyes lit up. "I thought so too. When I saw it, I knew that I just needed to see it on you." He said, still not letting go of her hand.

Vivienne seemed to clench her fists in her expensive silk gloves. "So, who is at the ball tonight?" She asked, gritting her teeth together.

This seemed to grab Lance's attention and he finally let go of Freya's hand. "Well, I have quite the guest list tonight. Even Harry Potter and his family are coming." Lance said with a proud and smug expression. When Harry had sent the reply that he and his family were coming that night, he had been over the moon. He would have preferred if it was just Harry Potter but he would have to make due. For many years, Lance had invited Harry to events he had hosted but the Ex-boy-who-lived only came to a select few.

Vivienne's expression turned sour.

Freya mentally smirked. Her mother hated the Potter family and she especially hated Harry Potter. Vivienne had been one of Voldemort's biggest supporters and had resented the boy because he had killed her master.

Reaching for her pendant, she checked in on James. He was in his house and was probably getting ready to attend the ball. She mentally sighed, she was hoping not to see him or be in his presence at all over the holiday. Just the thought of seeing James over the holiday sent butterflies through her stomach and made her insides clench. Honestly, it was easy being a Guardian over the holidays for her because the Potter house was well protected – so well hidden that even Freya or Lance didn't know where it was. However, that mentality was shaken by Caitlin Finnegan getting kidnapped at the beginning of the summer holiday that year.

"Well, how about we all go inside?" Lance suggested as he took Freya by the arm. She had to stop herself from flinching and yanking her arm away. She allowed him to walk her inside his mansion and made sure to keep pace with him.

Without another word, Rupert held his arm for his wife, who took it begrudgingly.

Walking into the mansion, Freya was not surprised by the decoration. The hallway was decorated to the nines. There was a massive Christmas tree that had loads of tinsel and ball balls and many lights that illuminated the hallway. Lance easily guided her into the ballroom – Freya could hear all the people before she saw them and she could hear the music. Entering the ballroom, Freya immediately spotted another large Christmas tree that was heavily decorated. At the edge of the ballroom was a large table filled with food. Freya could spot some staff members, carrying around trays either filled with some light food or glasses filled with champagne. It was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the Yule Ball decorations in Hogwarts.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _One hour later_

Harry hid his frown as he took a sip from his champagne classes. His green eyes were darting around the room, trying to figure out an escape. He was looking for a way to slip away from the party so he could go and explore. Ginny was being an absolute darling because she was chatting Lance's ear off on purpose. Harry and Ginny had planned this beforehand – Ginny would distract Lance and it would give Harry a chance to slip away and go snooping. However, no matter how much they tried, Lance would always notice and catch Harry just as he was going to slip away. It would seem that Lance hadn't clicked onto what they were doing just yet.

"Any luck at all?" Hermione asked as she and Ron walked up to their friend. They had been watching from afar and were just as frustrated as Harry.

Ron pursed his lips together. "Not likely. He's been around Harry like a lost puppy." He said, sparing a glance at Lance.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I can't seem to get away. I don't think I'll be able to slip away." As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. It was at times like this that Harry cursed his reputation. Every time Harry turned his back, Lance would appear right next to him and stop him in his tracks.

"Well surely one of us can do it," Hermione suggested, also looking around the room. They were all trying to nonchalantly so as not to attract at attention. So far, they had been doing well and they just needed to keep that up.

"But who?" Ron asked, looking at his wife. He didn't mind going snooping, but he didn't like the thought of leaving Hermione in the presence of Lance. He knew how much Hermione disliked being anywhere near him. Ron was very confident that she could take care of herself and he knew that if anything happened, Harry would be there as a backup.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll go. I can use the excuse of using the toilet or powdering my nose." Hermione didn't like the stereotypes of a woman but it would sometimes come in handy for situations like this. Out of the three of them, she would be the one that Lance would pay the least attention to. Lance was Harry's fanboy, but he showed admiration for Ron too. Lance would sometimes praise her, but otherwise, she had mostly been ignored.

Harry nodded his head, agreeing with her. "Just be careful." He said with a smile. He knew that he didn't need to be concerned. Hermione could curse someone quicker than most people.

Hermione smiled back before making her away past Lance. Lance and Ginny were standing near the exit and she easily slipped past both of them. As she passed, Hermione made eye contact with Ginny and nodded her head at the woman, giving her a silent cue. Ginny caught this action and smiled. It would seem as though she was smiling at something Lance said but this was a sign that the mission was ago.

Stealthily, Hermione walked out of the ballroom and walked down the corridor. She made sure to walk with confidence so that no one would question where she was going. She had noticed that the people who oozed confidence where questioned less and that's what she needed. She walked down the corridors of Lance's mansion with ease. When Hermione had entered the mansion, she had cast a quick spell that would give a blueprint of the house so she knew exactly where she was going. She planned to head to his main office, especially after she saw the blueprints. There was a concealment charm around the office, meaning that Lance was trying to hide something and Hermione was determined to find out what it was. It was the only place in the mansion that had any concealments and that immediately sent red flags through her head.

She came to a stop when she reached the corridor his office was on. Using her magic, Hermione cast a quick charm to reveal if there were any traps. She was pretty sure that if Lance was so protective of his office then there is a possibility he may have laid down traps. However, there were no concealed traps. Frowning, Hermione hesitantly walked forward until she reached the office door.

" **Alohomora**." Hermione cast the spell, looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was looking. For a moment, she didn't think the spell was going to work, but she was surprised to hear a few clicking sounds and was even more surprised when the door opened. Looking at the door, Hermione narrowed her eyes. That was far too easy. This could be a trap or Lance was so confident and ignorant that no one would break into his office that he was being negligent.

Carefully entering the room, Hermione's eyes scanned the room. Nothing seemed odd on first glance. It just seemed to be like any other office. There was a large desk, many bookcases filled with books and two other doors on either side of the office. Looking at the blueprint, Hermione saw that the two doors led to a bathroom and a bedroom. There was a little sitting area with two couches facing one another and a table between the two.

"This looks too perfect, too normal," Hermione whispered softly. Her eyes were darting around the room, trying to spot something out of ordinary.

That's when she noticed something odd. One of the paintings on the wall were slightly askew and wouldn't be easily noticeable unless she was looking for something. Walking closer, she took out her wand again and used magic to move the painting from the wall. It revealed a magic safe built into the wall. Using her magic, Hermione opened the safe with more difficulty than the door. Hermione smirked when she opened the safe. She has determined that this wasn't a trap, but rather Lance being too ignorant about no one evading his personal space. However, that smugness turned to confusion when she saw what was in the safe. The safe was filled with hundreds of golden pendants. They were plain but some of them did have a gem or two oddly placed on the pendant. Carefully, Hermione reached in and grabbed a pendant and took it out so she could look at it. It was cold to the touch and sent shivers down her. There was something about these pieces of jewellery that made Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"How peculiar." She muttered lowly to herself. She held the pendant closer to herself and examined it and saw that this one had one jewel on it. Just then, her thumb brushed something on the back which felt rough and so unlike the rest of the pendant in front of her. Turning the pendant over, she saw what was engraved into the back of the pendant.

 _Joseph Murray_

Hermione didn't recognise the name at all. She looked up and reached for another pendant and this one didn't have any jewels on it. She felt a rough pattern on the back and turned it over, only to see a name.

 _Lucy Fisher_

Checking a few more pendants, Hermione saw that all seemed to have names on the back of them. She recognised none of the names and was only getting more and more confused as she read the names. After a few more moments, Hermione felt like she had seen enough. She needed to look into these names further to find the connection. However, she knew she needed to take evidence back with her to look into. Using her magic, she made a duplicate of the pendant and put the duplicate in her purse and the real one back in the safe. Delicately, Hermione used her magic to close the safe and put the painting back in place. With one last glance, Hermione was certain that the painting was placed back exactly as it was before. Satisfied, Hermione left the room and made sure that the door was magically locked.

Walking down the hallway, she felt curious about her find. The duplicate in her purse felt heavy, just like the pendant in the safe. After a few seconds, Hermione reached the ballroom and found everything was the same as when she left. However, she did notice that Lance was talking to both Harry and Ron, with Ginny by Harry's side. Looking at the huge wall clock she noticed she had only been gone for twenty minutes at most.

"Sorry for the wait, I couldn't find the toilet." Hermione slipped in casually next to Ron and Harry. She smiled apologetically at them and made sure to keep up appearances.

Lance smiled at her and turned back to Harry.

Ron sent her a curious expression and Hermione just smiled back at him. She carefully nodded her head, making it look inconspicuous at the same time. This was a silent message that she had got what they needed and that she had found something.

Then suddenly there was a crash. Everyone looked to where the sound came from and everyone seemed to stop dancing and talking to one another. A server had dropped a tray of glasses on the ground and was flushed bright red in embarrassment. He was looking at the ground as he took out his wand and quickly cast a spell to repair the damaged expensive glasses. He then quickly darted out of the room and then everything went back to normal.

"Excuse me for a moment," Lance said with a tight smile. His grip on the glass was tight, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He then stormed off after the server and was soon out of sight.

"Thank god," Ginny whispered lowly, leaning into Harry.

Hermione grinned. "Did I miss anything?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Only just him talking about himself and Harry. I swear he's as bad as Colin Creevey." It took a lot from him to not say anything because it was just so boring. At first, it was very funny and he had to stop himself laughing but it soon got irritating.

"If he starts asking for pictures then we're leaving," Harry replied back with humour in his tone, circling his arm around Ginny's waist.

"I need another drink," Ron said before looking around for another server. When he saw one, he began walking over to them with Hermione in tow, she also needed a drink herself after the job she had done.

Harry smiled and looked around the room. He was keeping a close eye on his kids because he knew how much mischief they can cause at times. He did notice some girls that were James' age, so he just wanted to make sure that James didn't get himself into any trouble. As Harry was looking around the room, his green eyes landed on a girl that was standing in the corner of the room.

"That's her," Harry whispered to his wife, discreetly pointing to Freya in the corner of the room. She seemed too pre-occupied with looking around the room. That's when he noticed that Freya was just looking at James but she wasn't looking away. She looked so bored as well as she drank from her champagne glass.

Ginny looked at who he was pointing at. "So that is the mysterious girl. She does actually exist." She said in a joking manner, nudging Harry slightly.

Harry grinned and nudged his wife back. Harry turned away from his wife and looked back at Freya after a few moments. This time, there were two more people near her and Harry recognised them as Rupert and Vivienne Williams. Harry looked at the three of them and he could instantly see the similarity between Rupert and Freya. This made him certain Freya was the daughter of Rupert and Vivienne Williams and this made him even more curious of why there were no records of her at all. Just as Harry was about to look away, his attention was caught. Freya had turned around and moved the long ponytail around her shoulder, completely exposing the back of her neck. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the exact same mark on the back of her neck that he had seen on the two men he followed in the Ministry. If Harry had any doubts about Freya being involved with this secret department then it was all wiped away in an instant. Now, he just needed to find out what exactly this secret department was.

"Ginny, did you see that?" Harry asked, looking at his wife.

Ginny looked up at him with a confused expression. "See what?"

"The mark on the back of Freya's neck," Harry said.

The confusion on Ginny's face only seemed to grow deeper. "Who's Freya?" She asked as she furrowed her brows.

Harry blinked slowly and he started to feel concerned. "I'll be back in a moment dear." He said, kissing her cheek and walking away. He began looking for Hermione and Ron because he needed to talk to them now. He soon found then around the food table, with Ron stuffing his face.

"Guys, do you remember when I told you about that girl?" He said vaguely on purpose. He didn't really know who was listening in. He was certain no one was listening in beforehand but because he moved closer to the door Lance walked out of, he was being more cautious.

Ron began to think back deeply, but Hermione seemed to know who he was talking about. "You mean the girl that doesn't exist?" She asked while arching her brow. She just wanted to make sure that they were talking about the right person before they went any further.

Harry nodded his head and Ron's eyes lit up in recognition. "She's over in the corner at the left-hand side." Harry directed them while not looking back. He knew that if they were all to look back that it would look suspicious.

Hermione and Ron looked over and spotted the young girl. They looked at Rupert next to her and immediately saw the resemblance. Freya was definitely Rupert's child. When Hermione looked at Freya, her eyes widened and her hand instantly tightened around her purse where she had a duplicate of the pendant.

"There's no warmth there," Ron said suddenly.

Hermione and Ron looked at him. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Ron continued to watch the Williams family. "In their eyes, there is no warmth when they look at her." He instantly recognised this because he was so used to seeing parents look at their children with love in their eyes. His mother and father looked at him with love in their eyes, Hermione would look at their children with love in her eyes and Harry and Ginny would look at their children with love in their eyes. So, to see the coldness between Freya and her parents made it obvious and it really stuck out to him.

"There is another thing. I pointed her out to Ginny and she instantly forgot about her." Harry said with a frown.

"But Ginny has a great memory." Ron also frowned. That was something he used to dislike about Ginny at times because whenever they made bets as children and he lost, Ginny would always remember and make him stay to his promise. It's also how she aced her OWLS and NEWTS.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and saw that she was now talking to James, Albus and Lily. "Can anyone else sense a charm in the room?" She asked slowly. She had noticed a charm in the air much earlier but she didn't know what. As an Auror, they were sensitive to magic and would notice when spells would linger in the air.

Harry nodded his head. "I felt it in Hogwarts too."

"I think it's coming from her," Ron said, referring to Freya. He could feel it around other people in the room too, but the strange charm seemed to be different around Freya – more noticeable.

"But why isn't if affecting us?" Hermione asked with a frown. It was obvious to all of them that it was a memory charm around the girl and a strong one at that. She could sense more charms around others in the room too, but she couldn't identify them among the crowd. But it didn't seem to be affecting them at all which they found odd.

Harry frowned. "We need to do more digging."

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in agreement.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that night_

It was around twelve at night and by then nearly everyone had left. The only people that were left were the Guardians and their parents that had been invited by Lance to attend. It was hours before that people had started to leave – all leaving drunk or with sleepy children in their arms. Lance had been the perfect host and had sent them off with a smile. It was only when everyone who wasn't involved was Guardian Program had left that Lance dropped his façade.

Freya stood at the back of everyone, watching as they all gathered near Lance. They were all waiting for what Lance was going to announce. Agreeing with what her mother said earlier, Freya knew that Lance was planning a surprise. There was something about the gleam in his eyes that made Freya feel suspicious.

Lance cleared his throat, "There have been some questions about the future of the Guardians. We have no younger Guardians to look after Teddy and Victoire Lupin's unborn child." He said, looking around the room of Guardians.

Freya gave no reaction, but she couldn't help but disagree. No one had questioned Lance because everyone was too scared too. If they did, Lance would take offence to this and would punish them. Lance didn't like disobedience. For example, that server who had dropped a tray full of glasses had been killed because he had embarrassed Lance in front of everyone.

"Well, now we have an answer. Someone will be stepping forward and leading us into a new age of Guardians. Someone will be helping to produce the first Guardian in the second generation." Lance said, sounding proud and almost as though he was hyping up all the Guardians.

It seemed to be working. Vivienne was grinning wildly as she seemed to be hanging on Lance's every word. Other Guardians that were there also seemed too curious, but it was parents that were acting excited and happy. Whereas, Freya rolled her eyes. If anyone had agreed to take that role then they were really stupid and she really pitied the person taking up this role because it was something Freya would hate to do.

"And that person is Katrina Thompson," Lance announced as he extended his arm to the Guardian. Katrina walked up in front of everyone with a wide smile on her face like she was happy with the decision.

Freya's eyes widened and she nearly crushed the champagne glass in her hands. Rebecca chocked on her own spit and Connor's jaw dropped. They were all looking at the Hufflepuff in shock and Freya was just watching her in horror. Quickly, Freya composed herself and forced herself to calm down before anyone could see her display of emotion.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," Katrina said with a wide smile. She almost seemed to be glowing with excitement.

Lance nodded his head and also smiled at her. He gave a silent dismissal, indicating that the after party had started as he walked away from Katrina and began talking with others.

Without another thought, Freya walked over to Katrina. She avoided people who were trying to talk to her but Freya ignored them completely. She was far too focused on getting to Katrina – who seemed to be surrounded by people who were congratulating her for the honour. However, the closer Freya got to Katrina, the angrier she became.

"Katrina, can I talk with you?" Freya asked, her jaw clenched in anger.

Katrina smiled and nodded her head happily. "Of course!" She sent apologies to everyone as she and Freya walked away from everyone.

Freya didn't stop walking until she was outside the ballroom. As she walked past a table, she set her glass down before she broke it from clenching it too hard. She then walked them into the hallway, out of the way of the ballroom because she didn't want anyone listening in. Her anger was building and she knew she needed to bring it down a notch otherwise she was going to say something she was going to regret. Once they were both far away enough, Freya stopped dead in her tracks and kept her back facing Katrina.

"What was that?" Freya asked as calmly as she could.

Katrina tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Freya sneered. "That announcement of bringing in the next generation of Guardians." She said, not being able to hide the disgust in her tone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew that it was true and it couldn't be ignored either.

"Oh," Katrina said, clicking onto what she was talking about. "Isn't it great? Lance asked me if I was interested and I jumped at the chance!" Katrina began to say excitedly, not noticing how angry the Gryffindor was becoming.

"Isn't this great? What a load of crap!" Freya exclaimed as she turned around to face Katrina. Her magic pulsing underneath her skin.

It was only seeing Freya's stormy grey eyes did Katrina realise that she wasn't happy for her. "You're angry," Katrina said softly.

"Oh, I am more than angry. I am pissed. Do you even realise what you've done?" Freya hissed out lowly as her fists clenched tightly.

Katrina frowned softly. "Freya, this is my only chance to fulfil my dream. I can become a mother." Katrina explained softly, a gentle expression on her face as she stroked her empty stomach.

Freya's eye twitched at her ignorance. "You're not going to be a mother. You're going to become a breeding machine for Lance and the Guardian Program." She knew exactly what was going to happen. Katrina wouldn't even get to see the baby as soon as it was born. It would be carted off to someone else so Katrina can continue her Guardian duties. That baby would be raised to be a Guardian from birth – it won't get a childhood or even get a glimpse of freedom, unlike the first generation of Guardians who got to experience at least a few years of freedom before being thrust into the dragons den. Freya knew that Katrina was playing a dangerous game. If Katrina didn't do what Lance said the entire time, she would be killed and she would be replaced. If Katrina didn't get pregnant to whoever within a few weeks then Lance would find someone else and would kill Katrina and the very thought of this scared Freya.

"It's not going to be like that." Katrina blindly defended as she shook her head.

Freya bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something bad. "I know Lance better than anyone else. It is exactly that." She said in a monotone voice.

Katrina sighed deeply. "Can't you just be happy for me?! You know I have wanted this more than anything in the world!" Katrina exclaimed in exasperation.

"How can I defend an absolutely moronic decision?!" Freya snapped back, feeling herself come to the end of her tether. For years she had protected Katrina. For years she had put Katrina's needs before her own or even James' at times. Freya deeply cared for Katrina because she was like the sister she always needed and wanted. If it wasn't for Katrina then Freya wouldn't have known what it was like to be a child at times or experience something similar to fun.

There was silence in the hallway. The only sound was the music from the ballroom and the heavy breathing coming from both Katrina and Freya. Katrina's eyes were wide from shock and tears appeared to be gathering in the corners of her eyes. Freya's neck was flushed red in frustration and her fists and jaw were clenched tightly.

"…Freya…" Katrina whispered softly, the hurt flashing through her eyes was blinding and it made Freya feel a pang of guilt in her chest.

"You are making a terrible decision, Katrina," Freya whispered lowly, looking at Katrina directly in the eyes as she said this. "I won't be able to protect you from this."

Katrina shook her head. "I don't need protecting."

Freya arched a brow at her. "Really? Who has always been there to make sure you never ended up in trouble with Lance? Who has been there to make sure you haven't seen the darkness that has engulfed the Guardians?" There had been many instances were Freya should have reported Katrina to Lance, but she could never do it. She could never snitch on her best friend, it was something that never sat right with her.

Katrina was silent as she stared at Freya with tears clinging to her eyes, refusing to fall.

"Just… please don't do this." Freya asked softly.

Biting her lip, Katrina shook her head. "I have to. This is my only chance." She wasn't stupid, she knew she would never be allowed children of her own if she stayed in the Guardians. When she was told about this opportunity, she jumped at the chance and now she had hoped she could be the mother she had always dreamed of being.

"Then I am sorry. But I can't be involved with this." Freya said, shaking her own head. Without another word, Freya walked away.

Katrina whimpered as the tears fell from her eyes.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **Tell me what you guys think so far by leaving a review!**

 **Also, I just want to thank everyone. This story has nearly reached the 10,000 view mark and I am so happy. I am so happy that people seem to be liking the story so far!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Two days later_

Harry sat at his desk, holding the pendant in his hands. He, Hermione and Ron had examined the pendant closely and so far they were still stumped. They all knew that these pendants were important but they just didn't know why it was _so_ important. They had researched the names that Hermione had seen and had come back with absolutely nothing. Just like with Freya, there was absolutely no record of those names anywhere. There was no birth certificates, death records or any hospital records. There seemed to be a group of children that were basically ghosts to them – they didn't exist on paper but Harry had seen them and he was sure of it. To say they were all frustrated was an understatement. It was beginning to annoy Harry that a department in the Ministry had been undetected for years and was only just being uncovered now.

"Have we found anything new so far?" Harry asked with a sigh in his tone.

Hermione bit her lip. "Not much. The only thing I've found is that all the last names I spotted on the pendants lead back to ex-Death Eaters that haven't been convicted; much like the Williams." Finding this out had shocked them all. It was appalling that so many Death Eaters had escaped justice so easily and no one had noticed until now. The evidence was easy to find once you knew where to look and what to look for and that's what was so bad about it.

Ron shook his head. "Something isn't right. We all made sure that all the Death Eaters got what they deserved after the war. Kingsley was the one who led the campaign." It was a hard pill to swallow that Kingsley hadn't done what he said he would.

"Yet there are loads that haven't been punished," Harry answered back dryly.

There was silence for a moment as everyone took this information in. Harry was still handling the fake pendant absentmindedly. He had seen these pendants on multiple children on Hogwarts – he couldn't count exactly how many but he knew it was quite a few and he had to consider the possibility that some of these pendants had been hidden from sight. No one knew how many children were actually involved in this.

"We have to escalate this," Ron said suddenly making the other two look at him.

"Are you mad?" Hermione said with wide eyes.

Harry leaned back in his seat and watched the two. He understood where Ron was coming from. They weren't getting anywhere on their own but he couldn't do it. Harry eventually shook his head. "You know I can't. If this gets escalated then there is a chance that Lance will find out." McGonagall's warning rang loudly in his head, which was one thing that was keeping him away from reporting it to the Ministry. If it got escalated that meant that Kingsley would have to be involved and he would rather avoid doing that.

"But we need the resources and manpower." Ron tried to reason.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, it's too dangerous. One wrong move could endanger so many children's lives. We need to be careful." Hermione said, moving closer to her husband in comfort.

Ron frowned and nodded his head. "I know. But something is happening at Hogwarts and we don't even know what." The thought of his children being involved in this scared him. He didn't want anything to happen to his kids and he would protect them no matter what.

Harry sighed deeply. "Ron, I am worried too. But acting rashly has never done us any favours. Remember when we were back in Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

Ron grinned back. "Oh, they were fun days." He couldn't deny that they were also the most dangerous and scary years of his life, but he would never change that for the world. Everything that happened had shaped him into the man he was today.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "We just need to be smart about it. We don't need the Ministry's help, we've completed missions without their help before." Hermione said, thinking back to some missions. Once or twice, they had been without the Ministry's assistance because it was either too dangerous to contact them or they had to do something off the record.

Eventually, Ron nodded his head in agreement.

Just then, there was a knock on Harry's office door. Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at one another, all wondering who it was. "Enter," Harry said, raising his voice slightly so the person on the other side of the door could hear him. He knew it wasn't Ginny because she never bothered to knock, even when he was having meetings with a client.

Hermione and Ron reached for their wands just in case. After years of being an Auror, they were very cautious when it came to unexpected visitors.

The door opened and revealed to be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Dean had grown over the years and stood at over six foot whereas Seamus looked tiny compared to his giant of a friend. However, they both looked tired, with bags under their eyes and the soulless expression in their eyes stood out. Seamus' sandy coloured hair was greasy and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

"Dean, Seamus. What's wrong?" Harry stood up in alarm.

At this question, Seamus looked ready to cry. His eyes were bloodshot with how much crying he had been doing. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up, but he didn't seem to be doing any better. "Harry, we really need your help," Dean said slowly, his voice low and hoarse.

Harry nodded his head and directed them to sit down. Dean and Seamus looked to be weak and that they hadn't had a meal in weeks. They both sat down on the couch in his office while Harry stayed sitting at his desk and Hermione and Ron stayed standing up. Hermione summoned some water for both of them. Dean seemed grateful for this and downed his immediately while Seamus just looked at the ground with a soulless expression.

"What happened to you two?" Ron asked in concern. He had never seen these two in such an appalling state. Even in the Second Wizarding War, Seamus didn't look this bad.

Dean looked at his friend but found nothing. "As you might know, our daughters are missing. The Ministry has tried to find them but they have had absolutely no luck." Dean said, the frown growing deeper onto his face as he spoke. He was devastated when he found out that his daughter, Gretchen, had been kidnapped from Hogwarts. It was news that he wasn't expecting to hear and neither was his wife. They had received a letter from Lance Johnson stating that something had broken into Hogwarts and had kidnapped his little girl. They immediately went to the Ministry but even after weeks of searching, they still had nothing. But that was nothing compared to his friend. Dean looked over at Seamus in pity. His daughter, Caitlin, had been missing for far longer than his Gretchen. He couldn't even imagine what Seamus was thinking or going through.

Hermione nodded her head. "I am sorry to hear about that." She said genuinely. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Rose or Hugo went missing. However, one thing was certain and that was she would have set the world ablaze to find them and nothing would stand in her way.

Dean smiled weakly but it didn't reach his tired eyes. "We keep asking and the Ministry just keep saying that they're investigating but they don't seem to be getting any closer." Dean said bitterly. He couldn't hide his contempt for the Ministry because he was so frustrated.

Looking at Harry, Dean whispered. "Please. I need you to find them. Find my Gretchen and please find Seamus' daughter."

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to them. He placed one hand on Dean's shoulder and spoke with determination. "I promise the both of you, we will find Gretchen and Caitlin. They will be found." He looked at both of them as he said this.

"They're looking for a body." Said a faint Irish voice.

Everyone looked up at Seamus. He was still looking at the ground and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes because he knew that if he did then he would break down.

"What?" Ron asked.

"My Caitlin," Seamus continued, "They think she's dead." He said hollowly. He too had received a letter from Lance Johnson, apologising for the incident. In the letter, he said that the Ministry would try their best to find his daughter, however, it had been nearly five months since it happened and they were no closer than they were the night he reported it. He had received no word to say that they were looking for a body but he just knew it in his gut. The looks he got when he entered the Ministry or spoke to anymore said volumes. He couldn't handle this anymore – not even his marriage could handle the stress of it all.

Dean shook his face. "No, they're not."

"Well, they should be." Seamus snipped back in frustration.

Harry was silent as he watched the two of them. He hadn't been assigned to the case because there was a fear he would have an emotional attachment to the case. However, he did look into the case every now and again because he was hoping they had found something. Although, even now he was beginning to think that Caitlin's fate wasn't great. The longer that someone was missing, increased the chance of them being dead.

Hermione walked over and sat down near Seamus. "We will try and find them." She said softly, feeling despair as she looked at her old friend. She always remembered Seamus to be a firecracker and was always the loud and vibrant one out of him and Dean. To see him in such a soulless way was horrible.

For a moment, Seamus didn't react but he slowly nodded his head.

"Thank you," Dean said, looking at them all. This was the most he had seen Seamus talk or interact with anyone for months and it was relieving to see this. It had been especially hard on both of them over the Christmas break because it was their first Christmas without their children. To say it had been a horrible time was an understatement.

Harry took out his wand and waved it. He summoned a pen and pad in front of him and put his wand away. "Alright, I need you to tell me what happened. All of it." He said, his pen poised and ready to take notes.

Seamus went first. "It was a normal day. We had all just got back from a holiday and we were all tired. I and Sophie were asleep because it was a long trip because we had decided to travel the muggle way. Next thing I know, I hear a scream and a loud crash. I and Sophie rush up, our wands in hands and we couldn't find Caitlin anywhere." Seamus explained, his eyes tearing up at the thought. He felt guilty. He had insisted on travelling the muggle way, if only he hadn't been tired maybe he could have saved his daughter.

Harry jotted this all down on his pad, writing down everything that was said. "Did anything happen afterwards?"

Seamus nodded his head. "Yes. I received a letter from Lance Johnson later that day. He sent his condolences and that the Ministry would try and find Caitlin."

Harry had to stop himself from reacting. He continued to write this down as though nothing was wrong, but on the inside, he was shaken. Lance wasn't part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry – not anymore. He had been moved many years ago, so the fact he did something that wasn't in his job description unnerved him. If Harry wasn't already suspicious of Lance then he could have let this go, but now he couldn't.

Hermione jumped in, sensing everyone's shock. "Have the Ministry said anything to you?" She asked, looking at Seamus.

Seamus shook his head. "No. They just keep telling me that they are still investigating." That's what was so disheartening because there was no hope for him to cling onto. He was sure that the people in the Ministry were sick of seeing him. At this thought, tears gathered heavily in his eyes and he stood up. He quickly left the room because he couldn't handle talking about his daughter anymore.

Immediately, Hermione ran after him with Ron right on her tail.

Harry then turned to Dean. "What can you tell me?" He asked, getting back on topic. He had a feeling that Seamus just really needed to take some time and breath for a moment before coming back in. It was obvious to everyone that he was overwhelmed.

Dean nodded his head. "Mine was the same as Seamus. I don't know the details because apparently no one present when she was kidnapped. I found out that she was missing from a letter that Lance Johnson sent me. I went to the Ministry, demanding answers and demanded to see someone from Hogwarts or Lance Johnson himself, but I was denied all access." As he spoke, anger and frustration appeared in his eyes. He couldn't understand why he couldn't speak to McGonagall about what happened, surely she would know something.

Harry frowned and jotted everything down. He found it extremely suspicious that Lance was involved with both instances. He didn't need to get in contact with Dean about Gretchen's disappearance and in all honesty, he didn't know where the situation was in the search for her. As he wrote everything down, he made sure to write Lance's name down in big letters.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

Harry appeared someone he didn't think he'd ever be back again. He looked at the mansion and sighed deeply, he was back at the Malfoy mansion. It was a handsome mansion, but one that had many bad memories attached to the stones wall. This mansion had been the headquarters of the Death Eaters at one point but ever since Draco had taken over, he had changed it. He made it more of a family home for him and his family and they all seemed to love it. Very few people were allowed access to the Malfoy mansion and Harry was one of those few people who was allowed to Apparate on tp his property. Walking up, Harry reached the door and knocked loudly. He knew that Draco would be in because this was his scheduled day off – Harry had made sure to check this just in case he wasn't in.

The door opened, revealing the head of the Malfoy house. "Potter, what do you want?" Draco asked, arching his perfectly shaped brow in surprise. Draco had aged since they were in school together. His hair was still short but was slicked back and he was still as lithe and thin as he was in school. However, he looked calmer and like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder.

Harry sighed slightly but grinned in humour. "And here I thought we were past that Draco." After the court cases against the Death Eaters, Harry and Draco had met up with one another. They had a really long chat about what happened and they both were able to come to understanding. It turned out that they had more in common than they had originally thought. Slowly, they began to build a friendship with one another and now Harry could say they were on friendly terms.

Draco grinned slightly. "Right sorry. Force of habit." He said, opening his door more, indicating to Harry to come in.

Harry nodded his head and walked into the house with a small smile. Once inside, Draco led them into the sitting room. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" Draco asked politely as they both sat down on the comfy chairs.

Harry shook his head. "I'm alright, this should be a quick visit,"

Draco rolled his eyes, "How flattering."

Harry grinned but it soon fell from his face. "Draco; what I am about to tell you is extremely confidential. You must never repeat this to anyone, do you understand?" Harry asked seriously, the volume of his voice decreasingly so it was like he was whispering. He was there for a reason and he would hopefully be getting some answers.

Draco frowned and his posture tensed. "I understand." Draco had only ever seen Harry this serious when he was on a job in the Ministry which it was why this put him on guard.

Harry wet his lips before speaking. "I have just been recently informed that there is a secret department in the Ministry of Magic, one that I am not allowed access to." He said this slowly because even now he couldn't believe that something like this had slipped by for so long without being picked up on.

Surprise flashed through Draco's eyes. "What?" The regulations in the Ministry had tightened ever since the Second Wizarding War so to hear this was definitely surprising. There were constant checks in the Ministry – all thorough and demanding but that was expected.

"I, Ron and Hermione are trying to uncover it, but it's proving more difficult than hoped," Harry admitted slowly. There was a slightly bitter tone to his voice because they hadn't been able to discover anything definitive yet to bring to light.

Draco nodded his head slowly, taking all this in. "But what does this have to do with me?" He asked looking curious.

Harry leaned back in his seat. "I was hoping you could tell me what it is like to be a group. If we could get some understanding about it then maybe it could help us."

Draco's lips thinned. "Because was I part of the Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes." He did feel a bit guilty for bringing this up because he knew how much Draco hated talking about his past, especially about his father and Voldemort. But he needed to get some insight and maybe understand it.

Draco sighed deeply and sank further into his seat. "The first thing to always look for is the leader. The leader is usually charismatic on the outside only and not to his followers. They increasingly become an object of worship for their followers. There is no accountability for the leader and they will always blame someone else." His thoughts went back to Voldemort; everyone feared him. But, there were a few Death Eaters that practically worshipped the ground that Voldemort walked on – Bellatrix would be the best example of this.

Harry nodded his head, taking all this in.

"The leader is always right and there is absolutely no tolerance for questions or critical inquiry, anyone that usually does is punished severely. People in the group wouldn't be allowed to leave and there is a fear around leaving that people wouldn't understand unless you're in the situation. Even if you get someone from the group on their own, they won't tell you anything because they would be too scared." Draco explained with a frown on his face as he thought back to Voldemort and what it was like to be part of the Death Eaters. Every time anyone questioned Voldemort, they were punished severely and Bellatrix's cackling laugh echoed in the room.

Honestly, Harry wasn't surprised by this information and it all made sense to him. However, it was the haunting look in Draco's eyes that really made Harry surprised. No one really spoke about the Death Eaters around Draco because of how much it had affected him over the years. For years after the war, Harry had suffered from PTSD and so had many others who helped him in the war so he wouldn't be surprised if Draco had been going through the same thing.

"Thank you, that's really helpful," Harry said softly.

Draco snapped out of his daze and nodded his head. "So, you believe they are like the Death Eaters?" He asked, trying to move the conversation on from himself.

Harry nodded his head. "I have a hunch. One thing that we have uncovered is that some members of the group are children in Hogwarts." The thought of children being part of this secret group that he wasn't allowed access it didn't sit right with him. Just thinking about Kingsley's reaction and McGonagall's desperation just sent off an alarm bells in his head.

Draco's face became grim and now he understood the concern.

"Also, all the children involved seemed to be children of ex-Death Eaters. However, the parents were never prosecuted." Harry admitted, feeling saddened by this. The fact that children were being involved disgusted him and gave him, Hermione and Ron the motivation to uncover this.

This made Draco frown. A bitter feeling bubbled in his stomach, but he pushed that aside. His family got what they deserved. His father belonged in Azkaban and Draco hadn't been to see him since. His mother had moved away into one of the many properties that they Malfoys owned because she couldn't handle being in that mansion anymore. As far as he knew, his mother hadn't visited his father in Azkaban either.

Harry stood up, having got the information he needed. "Thank you for that Draco, I understand that it must have been difficult to talk about." He said, offering some comfort. They may not be reallyclose friends, but Harry would still class them as friends.

Draco nodded his head as he too stood up. "As long as I could help. If they are anything like the Death Eaters then they need to be brought down." Draco didn't want anyone else going through something similar he went through. This group needed to be brought down.

Harry too nodded his head, agreeing with him. "Exactly." He turned around and was about to leave when a thought entered his mind. "Draco, would you happen to know anything about a Pureblood family. They are called the Williams." Harry asked on a hunch. There was a chance that Draco may not know them, but it never hurt to ask. However, if they were ex-Death Eaters then there is a chance that they used to meet up at the Malfoy manor when Voldemort was still at large.

Recognition flashed through Draco's grey eyes. "Rupert and Vivienne Williams?" Draco asked, looking hesitant.

Harry nodded his head, feeling a bubble of excitement build in his chest. "Yes, those two exactly. Do you know what they were like?" He wanted to find out as much information about the Williams as possible because the whole family seemed to be shrouded in mystery.

Draco frowned and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I remember Rupert was always quiet and Vivienne was a very big supporter of Voldemort. She and Bellatrix were close." He could remember that Bellatrix and Vivienne would be the most enthusiastic about anything Voldemort did. Vivienne always scared him as a child and he made sure to stay away from her. Even his mother and father weren't the biggest fans of her but they never said it out loud.

This unsettled Harry, the thought of someone like Bellatrix still free didn't sit well with him. "Any children?" Harry asked further, hoping to find out more.

Nodding his head, Draco answered him. "Yes. I heard from other families that they had a girl called Lydia."

Harry frowned. He had been expecting another name but was quickly proven wrong. "Thank you Draco, it was very helpful." He meant every word he said. He was thankful for any information at this point.

"If you need help then just give me a shout," Draco said, smiling slightly.

Harry nodded his head and left the Malfoy Manor.

 **HARRY POTTER**

It didn't take long for Harry to get back to his home. He immediately went back into his office and he was going to get in contact with Ron and Hermione to tell them the information that he had found out. It wasn't much but it was something – he was going to record this down too. Every piece of evidence that Harry had gathered about this case he had written down. He didn't want to take a chance and forget anything or be affected by a memory charm like Ginny had the at Lance's Christmas Party. Walking into his office, Harry immediately noticed that something wasn't right. Looking around the room, Harry took out his wand. His green eyes darting around the room rapidly. After a few moments, Harry knew that no one was in his office. Putting his wand away, Harry walked into his office cautiously.

That's when he noticed it. There was a single envelope on his desk, sitting right in the middle, making it very noticeable. Reaching out, Harry picked up the envelope and opened it. When he saw what was written in the letter, his eyes widened.

' _It all begins and ends with Lydia Williams.'_ _Drag Link/Files Here_

 _Drop Files Here_

 _Drop Link Here_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _3_ _rd_ _January 2021_

Freya sat on the Hogwarts Express and was looking out the window. She was relieved that the Christmas Break was over and now she was away from her parents. The training that her father had put her under wasn't pleasant in the slightest – she still had a few bruises that her father or mother refused to let her heal. It also didn't help that Freya was constantly thinking about two people: James and Katrina. She was also mentally cursing them both because they were distracting her from her training and her father seemed to notice this, which is why he went so over the top with her training. James was constantly on her mind anyway because she was his Guardian. However, now it had begun to change. Freya was now thinking about him in a _different_ way. She began wondering what it would be like to talk to him without worrying about being caught or having to worry about being snitched on by one of the other Guardians. However, that's what made the pains in chest worst because she knew it would never be. She just had to shake off these feelings and she would fine. But she was finding this difficult because she had seen him over the Christmas Break at Lance's party and when he had been out with his family. Katrina was on her mind because they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Now, Freya knew she was going to be worrying about how Katrina would cope without her – would she be able to deal with Lance's strict requirements. Lance had been over at their house over the New Year and had prattled on about all the fertility spells that they were using to ensure that Katrina would be with a child within a few weeks. However, Lance had refused to tell them who the male in the equation was going to be and this confused Freya. After a few drinks, Lance always spilt his plans to either her or her father and mother so she found this particularly odd. The thought of Katrina going through this pained Freya, but Katrina had made her decision. There was no way for Freya to help her – she was on her own.

She was snapped from her thoughts when Ryan cleared his throat. He was sat down opposite her along with Cordelia. She had been ignoring the two of them because she couldn't be bothered to deal with anyone at the moment.

"How was your break, Freya?" Ryan asked, trying to make conversation. He was sick of just him and Cordelia conversing in awkward conversation.

Cordelia sent him a bewildered look. They had all been sitting together for an hour and not once had Freya attempted to make any conversation with them. To Cordelia, this meant that Freya wanted to be left alone and she was going to respect her wishes. They all knew what had transpired over the Christmas Break and no one really wanted to speak about it. Cordelia had also spotted some bruising near Freya's neck and it was just peeking out underneath her Hogwarts' robes so she had a good idea of what happened during Freya's Christmas break.

"Fine," Freya replied back dryly.

Ryan opened his mouth to ask another question, but Cordelia kicked him. She was sitting next to Freya and was able to kick him directly on his shin. Ryan cried out in pain and surprise. He looked at Cordelia with narrowed eyes and Cordelia returned the look.

' _Leave her alone.'_ Cordelia silently mouthed to him. She was hoping he would understand and then leave Freya alone. Ryan thinned his lips but kept his mouth shut. He had got the message loud and clear, but that doesn't mean he liked it. They all went back to sitting in silence. No one was making a sound – the only thing that could be heard was the engine roaring loudly and their breathing. Cordelia went back to also looking out the window, enjoying the scenery she was seeing.

However, it seemed as though Ryan couldn't handle it anymore. "Have you heard from Katrina?" Ryan asked suddenly. He hadn't heard anything at all and he was desperate to know how Katrina was doing.

Freya visibly tensed in her seat.

Cordelia's eyes widened as she watched what happened. She mentally sighed in exasperation that Ryan couldn't help himself, but she was wondering what Freya would do. She knew that Katrina and Freya didn't depart on the best of terms because she had overheard everything. Cordelia had watched Freya as the announcement was made and she saw Freya take Katrina aside. Cordelia had been really curious and followed them.

Slowly, Freya forced herself to relax. "No." She answered shortly. The magic under her skin was getting agitated and pulsating. She was taking slow breathes in to calm herself, which seemed to be working for now.

Ryan frowned. "That's odd. You two are so close-" He never got to finish his sentence as the drink he was holding in his hand exploded and it splashed all over him and his uniform. Ryan sputtered in shock, not noticing the glass shards that had exploded into his skin because of the shock.

Without another word, Freya left the room. She didn't spare Ryan or Cordelia a glance as she slammed the compartment door shut. She needed to get away from them and now before her magic reacted even worse.

"Told you so," Cordelia said with an arched brow. She knew not to provoke Freya, even she could feel Freya's magic pulsating and that's what unnerved her. Usually, Freya was so kept together and controlled that this was definitely new.

Ryan glared at her as he used his magic to clean himself up. He winced as his magic pulled out the glass from the palm of his hand and sealed up his wounds. "Has something happened?" He asked with a curious expression.

Cordelia frowned and looked out the compartment door. She couldn't see or feel Freya's magical signature anymore. "Let's just say that Freya and Katrina aren't friends anymore." She said in a hushed tone.

Ryan's eyes widened. "What?" He too looked to the compartment door but there was no Freya in sight. Finding this out had instantly worried him. Katrina had always been there to calm Freya down – they balanced each other out. Katrina made sure that Freya was never too harsh on the new Guardians and Freya protected Katrina from the darkness of the Guardians. In all honesty, Ryan had always been jealous of how close Katrina was with Freya – and so were many other Guardians. It was very hard to find people you could trust in this business.

"…But, who's going to rein in Freya?" Ryan asked in hesitation. He mentally winced with how that question sounded – it sounded a lot worse than he had wanted it to.

Cordelia frowned and looked down to the ground. Freya wasn't a wild animal, but she could be cold, unfeeling and downright scary when she wanted to be. When Freya was being too mean, Katrina would swoop in and comfort Freya's victim. Katrina would then lightly scold Freya and tell her to be more mindful. But the mind-blowing thing was that Freya would actually listen to Katrina and she listened to hardly anyone.

"I don't know," Cordelia whispered softly.

The compartment was filled with silence and neither one of them spoke.

Back with Freya, she had stormed off to a quiet part of the train. She was near the front of the train where hardly anyone ventured because this was where all the Prefects gathered. However, Freya was very certain that no one would bother her here. None of them would notice her and they would forget about it very quickly. Just like everyone else – the Guardians would be easily forgotten, something that Freya was beginning to feel very bitter about. Freya leaned against the wall and she closed her eyes. She allowed the movement of the train to rock her and she found it soothing. She didn't appreciate the loud noise it made, but after many years of travelling on the Hogwarts Express, she had come to learn to live with the noise.

Just as she was fully relaxing, Freya felt a familiar magical signature walk towards her. Opening her stormy grey eyes, she saw who was now in front of her. Alexander stood in front of her, looking awkward. His hands were twitching and he was constantly moving his feet. It looked like he hadn't slept properly in a while, the dark circles under his eyes very noticeable and his skin was too pale.

"Freya…" Alexander muttered softly, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Freya frowned and stared at him. "What?" Seeing Katrina's younger brother was painful because of how much alike they looked. They both had bright blue eyes and blonde hair – Alexander was basically the male version of his sister. They were both bright and bubbly but the only difference was that Alexander was more of a bookworm and did keep to himself most of the time.

"Have you heard from her?" Alexander asked, his blue eyes practically begging for an answer.

Freya thinned her lips and shook her head. "No." She said, this time more softly. As much as she was frustrated with Katrina, she could never take it out on her younger brother. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment. He was more than likely going through the same thing as her.

Alexander looked down at the ground. "Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked hesitantly. He wanted to know she would be alright, but he was scared in case he got the answer he didn't want to hear.

Freya had to stop herself from being blunt. She could easily tell him the truth, but she knew that wouldn't provide any comfort. However, Freya knew she couldn't outright lie to him at the same time because she didn't want to give him false hope, just in case. "Your sister is being stubborn and following her dream. She won't let anything stand in her way." Freya said, thinking back fondly of memories they shared together.

Slowly, he nodded his head in agreement. But, Alexander's lip began to quiver and the tears in his eyes only seemed to get bigger the longer he held them back. He was trying really hard to hold them back because he didn't like it when people saw him crying – but he felt safe around Freya, her aura was protective and strong.

Seeing this, Freya felt uneasy and she had to stop herself from cringing. She didn't deal well with people that cried, she would rather just leave the room and leave them to it. Whenever the younger Guardians would cry, Katrina would always run in and sooth them, providing comfort – something that Freya appreciated. For a moment, Freya just watched Alexander awkwardly. She didn't know what to do and her brain was telling her to leave. But something inside her wouldn't let her leave him. Cautiously, Freya moved forward to Alexander. She reached her arm around him but slowly retracted it. She reached out again but found she did the same thing and brought back her arms. She didn't know what do to and this just felt really awkward. Gritting her teeth, Freya gently wrapped her arms around Alexander, offering him a hug.

Alexander stopped crying immediately. He too seemed shocked. He had been told many stories from his sister that Freya hated hugs or any physical contact. When he had started crying, he had fully expected Freya to either leave or just stay there and watch. But when he felt arms wrap around him, all he felt was the shock. However, he quickly got over that and continued to cry. Alexander gripped the front of Freya's uniform and cried into her chest.

"Your sister will be alright," Freya muttered lowly, still feeling tense. She hadn't relaxed in the slightest and she knew she wouldn't until Alexander let go of her.

"H-how do y-you k-know?" Alexander sobbed openly, struggling to get his words out.

Freya pulled him closer to her, "Because I know Katrina."

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

All the Guardians were now gathered in Lance's temporary office. All of them were lined up information, with Freya, Rebecca and Connor in front of everyone else. Lance was stood up around his desk, looking at all of them. They had all received the signal to meet Lance at his office after dinner in the Great Hall and none of them could refuse Lance. Freya had an idea of why they were all gathered there – Lance's warning echoing in the back of her head. Lance had warned that there were going to be some changes after the Christmas Break but it hadn't been mentioned again when Lance was at her house. He seemed to be holding his cards close to his chest at the moment.

Lance cleared his throat. "Due to recent events, I had realised that I have been far too lenient as of late. However, that stops today." Lance said, his eyes becoming sharp as he looked at each and every Guardian.

Mentally, Freya disagreed with what he was saying. She was also sure that his dead victims and their families would also disagree that he was being too lenient. However, she never voiced this because it would also get her killed. She would rather not be his next victim.

"As of today, if any of you screws up, not only you will be punished, but so will your families. Anyone who has siblings will be included in this as well as Uncles, aunties and cousins. No one will be spared for your negligence." Lance said, placing his arms around his back.

All Guardians were silent, but Freya could feel the horror they were all feeling.

Lance continued. "Over the Christmas Break, I had visited all your families – extended or not. I have placed a mark on them, just like yours. However, if anyone disobeys me, that mark will be activated and it will instantly kill them." He said in a severe tone.

This instantly clicked with Freya. Over the Christmas Break, her father had asked her to leave the room while Lance 'spoke' to him and her mother when he came over one night. Freya had found this odd because she had never been asked to do this ever before – she had heard them discuss far worse things than anyone could imagine. Freya knew that she wouldn't be able to listen in because her father would notice and she really didn't want to get punished. Freya never found out what happened even when she was invited back into the room. All Freya noticed was that her mother looked the same as always and so did her father. It was only Lance's large grin that gave away anything.

"So, keep that in mind before anyone betrays me." Lance hissed lowly, his warning lingering in her air as he spoke.

No one dared to say anything at all.

"Dismissed." Lance waved as he moved to go behind his desk. He didn't look at any of them as he sat back down at his desk and began signing some documents.

Without another word, all the Guardians began leaving the room. As they left, Freya caught the eyes of Rebecca and Connor. When they made eye-contact, Freya nodded her head and walked off in the direction of an empty classroom. Rebecca and Connor both followed her, knowing that it was time to have the weekly meeting of the Potter Guardians. Once they were all inside, Freya cast the locking charm and the silencing charm around the room – soundproofing it. She didn't want anyone walking in, even though she was very confident that no one would be using this room until the next morning, but she wanted to be prepared.

Freya put her wand away when she was happy with the protection spells placed. "Status report." She said blankly.

Rebecca went first. "Albus appeared to be fine over the Christmas break, no changes." She said just as blankly as Freya. She had become used to cutting straight to the point – when she first started she had been a babbling mess. It was Freya who told her about the things she needed to report. Rebecca realised that she didn't need to report everything about her charge, only the things that are concerning or worrying.

Freya nodded her head, accepting this. "Nothing to report about James, no changes." She said, sharing her own observations. She may not have seen him much – she had seen him at Lance's ball and times when he and his family travelled. She had made sure to stay far away and just watched them.

Taking a deep breath, Connor went next. "N-no changes… all appears well." Connor said shyly, his face becoming a bright shade of red as he spoke. He didn't like public speaking, even if it was only with two other people.

Ignoring his nervousness, Freya looked to Rebecca. "Have you found any clue for the next challenge?" She asked. Before the Christmas Break, Freya had assigned the Slytherin a task: find out the clue for the next challenge in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was Freya's job to protect Albus inside the challenge, but Rebecca was back in charge outside it.

Frowning, Rebecca shook her head. "Unfortunately not. Roman seems to have hidden the key and he doesn't seem to have shared it with Ivan yet." She had tracked Roman and his family down over the break and had tried getting the key but to no avail. She had also tracked down Ivan and his family and had come up with nothing. She had been tracking all correspondence between the two and came up with zilch. There was absolutely no evidence of a clue to the next challenge.

Freya sighed, but she had expected this at the same time. "Keep checking. They may slip up when they're in Hogwarts."

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement. This is what the young Slytherin was hoping on. She was hoping that Roman would either listen to the clue again or share it with Ivan in Hogwarts. If he didn't then Roman really was playing to win.

"Anything else to report?" Freya asked them both, looking at them with a critical eye.

Rebecca shook her head, but at least met Freya's stormy grey eyes with her own brown eyes. However, when Freya looked at Connor, he refused to meet her gaze and looked at anywhere else but her. Instantly, Freya knew that something wasn't right and that he was hiding something, but she left it alone. She knew that if he wanted to say something then he would eventually.

"That's all for this week," Freya said, taking down all the charm around the room before walking about. She heard Rebecca walk away in the direction of the Slytherin common room and heard a set of footsteps behind her. She wasn't surprised, she and Connor were after all in the same house and she was heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Freya…" Said a faint voice of Connor.

Freya stopped walking. "What?" She turned around to look at him and saw that he was looking at the ground, refusing to meet her eyes.

"…I-I do have some concerns about Lily…" He whispered lowly, his face flushed a bright red colour.

Freya internally rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked dryly, feeling slightly annoyed. Those meetings were in place to discuss any concerns. It was quite common that Guardians that protected a family always met up. The Weasley's Guardians always met up and they did support each other – but they all snitched on one another too so they needed to be careful at the same time. They couldn't trust each other fully. Freya had already warned Cordelia about this as well as it was Castiel that led that meeting.

Connor gulped. "I-I was too embarrassed." He admitted slowly. He had seen how Freya and Rebecca always had nothing to report back and he wanted to be like that too. He wanted to be able to be confident and feel like he could really protect Lily.

Freya sighed and nodded her head. "Fine. But for future reference, speak up in the meeting. If you did then I or Rebecca could help you." She said, scolding him lightly. Usually, if any other Guardian did this then she would have been majorly annoyed and would be brushed them off. She probably would have told them to handle it themselves, but Freya found that she had a little soft spot for the shy Gryffindor.

Connor nodded his head frantically, understanding what she is saying. "I will. I'll try harder next time."

"Now, what's wrong?" Freya asked, getting straight to the point.

Taking a deep breath, Connor began. "I think Lily is getting bullied." He said quickly.

Freya arched a brow. "You think? What's your evidence?" It was a bold statement to make but Freya wouldn't be surprised if Lily was. Lily was a firecracker, outspoken and stubborn and people sometimes didn't like that – some may find it annoying. It also didn't help with her last time because there were still some people that didn't like the Potter name. James and Albus had also been bullied in Hogwarts, but that had been quickly put to a stop.

Connor frowned. "I have been finding notes in her room. They seem to be calling her names, horrible names. No one has done anything physical to her yet, but I am scared that if I don't do something now then it could escalate." The notes had been horrible to find. The notes took digs at her looks, weight and the fact that people only liked her was because of her family name.

Crossing her arms, Freya listened closely. "It sounds like it's one of her dorm mates. They would have easy access to place those notes without being caught. It could be more than one person too." She said, her lips thinning. Freya found that girl bullies were more vicious because they got into that person's head and would manipulate them with their words and it would only get worse if it did escalate with violence, especially if it was more than one bully.

Nodding his head, Connor agreed with her. "I think it is too, but how do I go about fixing it?"

"This is where your Legilimency comes in handy. Use this on the girls and find the answer for yourself. Once you do, make sure they leave Lily alone." Freya said, thinking about what she had done to James' bullies. At first, she didn't really know how to, but she soon found out that she liked making them scared beyond belief. They don't remember what happened, but they will always remember the terror of that night she tortured them.

Connor's eyes widened in panic. "I can't do that!" He exclaimed in panic.

"Then you're not cut out to be a Guardian." Freya fired back, her icy gaze locked onto him.

Connor flinched back as if her words had slapped him.

Freya sighed deeply before speaking again. "Connor, you were chosen for a reason. Not many people get to become one of the Potter's Guardians – only the best can become their Guardian. You need to have more confidence in yourself." Freya said sternly. To have a Potter as your charge was a huge honour – one that many people wanted for themselves. Freya knew that Connor had the potential to become a great Guardian but he just needed a push or two every now and again.

Connor flushed red in embarrassment as he looked to the ground once more.

"If you have any trouble, come and get me or Rebecca," Freya said before walking off. This time she wasn't heading to the Gryffindor common room but to the Quidditch pitch. Using her pendant, Freya had sensed where James was at that current point and he was at the Quidditch Pitch – something Freya had suspected.

 **HARRY POTTER**

It didn't take long for Freya to reach the Quidditch Pitch. When she arrived, it was now considerably darker than before and all the lights were on in the Pitch. Freya stood at the edge of the pitch and in the shadows where she couldn't be seen. James was in the middle of the pitch with his broom. He seemed to be warming up first by doing stretches so that he didn't pull anything when training. This is what some people forgot about Quidditch, it's a very physical game and most players didn't stretch – one of the main causes of injuries in games.

Freya leaned against the wall and just watched. However, she found that she wasn't feeling that rush of bitter resentment she always felt when she looked at him anymore. This didn't panic her or alarm her though and she just revelled in it. Freya was finding the little things that James did was cute and not as repulsive. The way his nose scrunched up when concentrating or the way he ran his hands through his hair when he was nervous. It was all so annoyingly cute. Freya shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts – there was no point lingering on someone she could never be with.

James stopped his stretching suddenly and looked upwards. He began looking around the pitch as if he was searching for something and it didn't take him long to find it.

"How long are you going to watch?" James said suddenly, a smirk spreading across his face.

Freya's eyes widened as she felt herself freeze. She was expecting someone else to show up and speak, but no one ever did. Quickly, Freya tried to sense anyone else in the pitch but she came up with no one. It was literally just her and James. But, James couldn't be referring to her, could he? However, there was that other time James had noticed her in the Quidditch Pitch, could it be happening again?

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, you. Come out, it's creepy having someone just watch me intently." He said, teasing in his tone.

Freya felt her face flush but she soon pushed that aside. Taking a deep breath, Freya walked forward and out of the shadows and into the light. She could feel her heart pumping as she made eye contact with James.

Stormy grey met warm hazel eyes.

James' eyes widened. "It's you, Freya." He couldn't believe it was her again. After the Yule Ball, he had felt like something was missing from his mind but he left it alone because he kept getting this headache that wouldn't go away. But seeing her again made everything click.

Freya felt the butterflies in her stomach when she heard him call her name. "James." She said lowly, but she knew he heard her, especially when a large grin appeared on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

Noticing this, Freya smirked and walked closer. "Just a late night walk." She knew that she should leave like she had done the last time. But she found that she didn't want to leave just yet – she just needed a few moments near him and then she would leave. Freya also found that she was feeling a lot calmer talking to James now, but she had a feeling it was because she didn't feel so guilty about talking to him anymore, like she was betraying Lance.

James nodded his head, understanding her reason. Sometimes a late night walk was very relaxing especially when feeling stressed or overwhelmed.

"And I take it you're getting in some Quidditch practice, even though it's cancelled this year," Freya said, arching her brow at him.

James grinned back, "Of course. I can't risk getting out of practice. Then I won't be able to impress the ladies."

This didn't sit well with Freya. The thought of James trying to get the attention of girls made her feel bitter and unhappy. In response, Freya rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I've seen better." Even as she said this, Freya knew that she was lying. James was one of the best Quidditch players in Hogwarts at the moment. No one could come up with the strategies he came up with or be as quick on a broom at him.

James' eyes lit up at the challenge. "Oh really?" He could tell she was lying – or it was own confidence telling him this, but he felt like she was egging him on.

Freya smirked. "Really."

James immediately grabbed his broom. "Well, it looks like I am just going to have to educate you." He said, feeling a bubble of excitement build in his chest. This was his opportunity to show her how good he truly was. There were some moved he couldn't use in Quidditch because other considered it too flashy or unnecessary but now he could truly show off.

Taking a seat nearby, Freya leaned back. "Be my guest." She said, the smirk only growing bigger when she saw the excitement in James' eyes.

 **HARRY POTTER**

McGonagall watched the scene from her office with a fond smile. From her vantage point and using her telescope, she could see Freya and James talking to one another and McGonagall saw something she had never seen on Freya: a smile. When the oldest Potter had passed her in the hallway, she had quickly placed a little charm around him, temporarily protecting him from the memory charm in Freya's pendant. It was very experimental and it would only last for a few hours at a time. McGonagall had been working very hard on this spell but was having a hard time maintaining the spell for more than three hours. She was just happy that Freya was interacting with James in this time frame because it allowed Freya a moment of freedom – something she was sorely lacking. Satisfied, she walked back into her office and off the balcony, only to be greeted by a guest.

"You're interfering again, McGonagall." Said the voice of a woman. The woman was dressed in a robe with a large hood. The hood hides her face and so did the enchantments inside the robe itself.

McGonagall sent the woman a side glance. "Your point?" She asked blankly. She walked further into her office and sat down at her desk. She wasn't alarmed by the woman's presence, in fact, she had been expecting her to arrive for some time.

The woman sighed deeply. "You need to stop interfering. If you keep this up, you will get caught by _Lance_." The woman said venomously, it was as though the name itself burned her tongue.

McGonagall sent the woman a pointed glance. "Well maybe if you had actually done something, I wouldn't have needed to get involved." She fired back, her narrow gaze on the mysterious woman in front of her.

The woman stiffened. "Do not speak to me like that." She hissed lowly in warning.

However, McGonagall took no notice of the warning. "Or you'll do what exactly? I will speak to you how I like." McGonagall was giving the woman her own warning to back off. McGonagall's magic bubbled under the skin in warning.

The woman said nothing back in return.

Scoffing, McGonagall continued. "If you and your group had done exactly what you said they would, I wouldn't have had to interfere. You made this group to bring down Lance Johnson and yet he is still sitting comfortably."

"You know exactly why we can't do anything!" The woman exclaimed back in anger. "Lance has made it extremely difficult to uncover many things. Bringing it to light will be even harder."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Yet Harry Potter has been able to uncover just as much as you have, in less time. You've had _years_ while he has had _months_."

The woman could say nothing back in defence.

"Why are you so interested in that child?" The woman asked, her voice low.

Frowning, McGonagall sat back in her chair. "She is the key, Freya Williams can bring down the Guardians. If only you'd see that." She said rolling her eyes. She and this woman had many conversations about Freya, but the woman refused to take an interest in the girl and would try and find someone else to bring down the Guardians.

"She is Lance's pet." The woman hissed in disgust.

McGonagall frowned, feeling defensive for Freya. "You don't know her."

The woman sighed, appearing tired of this conversation. "It wouldn't work with her anyway. We need someone reliable. If we are to bring down the Guardians, I need someone from the inside who will willingly testify against Lance." The woman said, shaking her head.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Freya is the only one who knows Lance well. She is the only one that knows all his secrets." This is one of the reasons she had picked Freya out of all the Guardians, but also because Freya reminded McGonagall of herself at times. However, she knew that if Freya turned on Lance then others would follow.

The woman stared at McGonagall for a moment. "How do you know this?" She asked, very cautiously.

Smirking, McGonagall answered. "Freya told me." It was in that moment, McGonagall knew that she had won the little spat between them and the woman sensed this too.

The woman's shoulders sagged in defeat.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **Now, I plan to add more James and Freya moments. I have set up the story now and there is a lot planned for the future chapters that will definitely make it a lot more interesting. However, if you guys have any requests of situations you'd like James and Freya to in, send them in!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I am so happy to know you're enjoying the story! The ideas you've suggested are great and I do plan to include some of those ideas (if not all). From now on, there will be more James x Freya moments and I can't wait to write them (finally!).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few weeks later_

The snow on the ground was thick and was constantly falling. The rest of January had passed without incident and was now into the second week of February. Everything seemed to be calming down at the moment but that just unnerved Freya more. She refused to lower her guard because the minute she did, it would come back and bite her in the ass. However, Lance seemed to be happy with their progress and that no one had defied him in a while and he believed it was because they had all learned their lesson.

Freya now sat in Potions class, her face void of any emotion. She was watching as the Professor rattled on about the latest potions. She always liked to give an update on any new and upcoming potions that were circulating around the potion masters community. It was only after ten minutes of talking did Professor Sheldrake stop.

"Now, we shall be moving on to today's lesson. As you all know, it's nearly Valentine's days." She said with a huge smile on her face. She was very excited about today's lesson and had been thinking about how to deliver it for a few weeks now.

At this, James turned around in his seat and began winking at all the girls. The girls began quietly squealing in their seats, sending James loving gazes back.

Freya rolled her eyes and inwardly scoffed. She was feeling bitter that he was paying other girls attention but she tried her best to push that aside. "Like they need any more encouragement," Freya muttered lowly.

Cordelia snickered next to her. "If this class is going where I think it is, then we're all going to have fun this Valentine's Day."

Freya inwardly groaned. She was not looking forward to Valentine's Day, she never did. It was always the day that James' fangirls would take it a step too far to try and gain his attention – meaning it was a pain in the neck for her. She would have to double her observations that day because that would be the day desperate girls would use love potions to try and make James fall in love with them. Last year, Freya confiscated over twenty bottles of love potions in just one day. Those numbers had been rising with every year that passed because James would always manage to gain more fangirls.

Professor Sheldrake seemed to ignore the squealing girls and continued on with her lesson by clapping her hands together. "So, as a little treat, I thought it would be good to show you all how to brew the Amortentia potion."

Many girl's heads perked up at their and their eyes wide in anticipation.

Freya felt her eye twitch. She knew that this was going to be a disaster already. She was going to have to make sure that no girl walked out with a bottle of their own.

"I know we covered Love Potions last year, but we never covered the most powerful one of all. I think you are all mature enough to handle this, and I expect you all to behave." Professor Sheldrake looked at all the female students, particularly with a stern expression. She had to get special permission from McGonagall before she taught this lesson and she was also hoping that it would go well.

Leaning over to Cordelia, Freya whispered lowly. "Send out an alert to all Guardians. Warn them about Amortentia potions being at large." Freya had found this alert useful because it made all Guardians aware and they knew what to look out for in particular. This time a year was always a dangerous time.

Cordelia nodded her head and sent the alarm through the pendant. Cordelia knew that she needed to be on guard the most. The previous Guardian before Cordelia had slipped up and allowed Fred to consume the Amortentia potion from one of his many fans who had disguised it in chocolates. Apparently, the previous Guardian didn't even have time to check the chocolates before Fred scoffed them down – Fred was known for his massive sweet tooth and he tended to eat anything in sight. Luckily, another Guardian had noticed his weird behaviour and managed to give him an antidote before any major damage was done. The student who gave him the potion was then expelled and the Guardians before Cordelia was killed.

Professor Sheldrake cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Now, can anyone tell me what makes the Amortentia potion so special?" She asked, looking around the room.

A Gryffindor instantly raised their hand. "Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."

Professor Sheldrake smiled wildly. "Exactly! Five points to Gryffindor. Now, turn to page 209 and we'll start the lesson. Today you will be working in a pair, so partner up." She said, using her magic to make a piece of chalk move and write down the page number in big letters so everyone could see it.

Immediately, people began grabbing one another. James and Fred linked arms, looking very pleased with one another. Others mainly just paired up with the person sitting next to them, like what Freya and Cordelia had done. Grabbing her pewter cauldron and potions textbook, Freya opened it on that page and began looking at the ingredients.

"Freya," Cordelia said lowly.

Freya turned to face her partner and saw the look she was getting. Cordelia was looking at her with pleading her eyes which only made Freya roll her eyes. Freya knew what Cordelia wanted, she wanted to actually participate in the lesson and show off a lot. The Amortentia potion was difficult to make and not many people could succeed at it – you had to be really determined to make and it would more than likely take a few tries before anyone got it right.

Slowly, Freya sighed. "Fine."

Cordelia's eyes lit up. She immediately sprang up from her seat and began collecting all the ingredients that would be needed from the front of the room. She made sure to pick up ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered moonstone and pearl dust. She ignored the other ingredients because she knew that Professor Sheldrake had placed more ingredients down to confuse them. Only people who and read the chapter about love potions would know that these are the key ingredients to a love potion. Sitting back down, Cordelia immediately began making the potion. Freya just watched her, a smirk growing on her face. It was actually amazing how focused Cordelia could become on a potion and it was something Freya did admire – not that she'd actually say that to Cordelia's face.

Taking this opportunity, Freya began watching all the other people in the room. She was keeping an eye on the people who may actually brew this potion right. She wasn't going to let a single bottle get out this room if she could help it. However, it seemed as though people were struggling with this potion and were constantly asking for Professor Sheldrake's assistance.

After around forty minutes of the lesson, Professor Sheldrake clapped her hands loudly together. "And time!" She announced, indicating that it was time for people to stop messing with their potion. During this time, Professor Sheldrake had made her own Amortentia potion, just in case her students weren't able to get it right.

Cordelia grinned and sat back, proud of her work.

Freya looked over at the cauldron and found that the liquid had a mother-of-pearl sheen to it and the steam rising from it in characteristic spirals. She couldn't help but feel impressed with Cordelia's efforts.

Professor Sheldrake seemed to look around the room and only found that a few people had managed to get the potion right. "That was a good effort, everyone. Remember, this is one of the more difficult potions." She said, smiling at everyone in reassurance.

Freya scanned the room. There were actually only three groups that had managed to brew the potion correctly. She and Cordelia being one group, James and Fred being the second and two Ravenclaw students were the third groups.

"For the people who have been successful, you may smell your potion. If you weren't able to, then line up and come to smell the potion for yourself." Professor Sheldrake said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Instantly, most students stood up and lined up, all eager to smell the potion.

Freya looked down at her potion and sighed deeply. She moved closer to the cauldron and inhaled deeply. The smell instantly hit her, it was the most pleasant scent she had ever smelled and it immediately calmed her and made her feel relaxed. All at once, it made her think about the woody smell of a broomstick handle, chocolate frogs and…

Freya eyes widened when she realised what the third scent was. It was James' hair. She wasn't surprised because she already knew she had feelings for James. But the scent sent butterflies to her stomach and made her feel happy.

"Do you smell anything?" Cordelia asked eagerly.

For a moment, Freya didn't answer. However, she shook her head. "No, I smell nothing," Freya said dryly, leaning away from the seductive scent. She was trying her hardest to breathe in deeply, taking in as much of the smell as possible while making it look natural.

Disappointment flashed in Cordelia's eyes. She began to wonder if she had done something wrong to the potion. But that's when she remembered, Freya wasn't attracted to anyone. This notion made her feel better. Slowly, Cordelia leaned in and smelled the potion – which smelt absolutely lovely. Taking a deep breath, she smelled something earthy which immediately reminded her of the Quidditch pitch. Cordelia also smelled burning matchsticks and spices. It took Cordelia a few seconds to realise where she remembered the scent and it only served to fill her with embarrassment and make her face flush bright red.

Freya arched a brow. "Do you smell anything?"

"No," Cordelia said quickly, not looking in Freya's direction.

Slowly, Freya smirked.

Over with James and Fred, they were both looking at each other, wondering who would smell it first. They both glared at one another, silently challenging the other to go first. This lasted for a few minutes before James sighed loudly, giving into defeat. This made Fred grin victoriously, he had won. Slowly, James leaned forward and inhaled deeply and he was surprised with how much he loved this scent. There was something about it that made his muscles relax instantly. It took everything in him not to let a goofy smile spread across his face because he knew that Fred was watching him. Simultaneously, James could smell mint, coffee and _something_ else. He just couldn't think of what the third scent was but James knew that he had smelled it before. Trying to think what it could be made his head hurt, a throbbing pain beginning to from at the back of his head. Giving up, James sat back in his seat.

"Your turn Freddo." James said with a smirk.

Fred frowned, "Did you not smell anything?" He had wanted to tease James, expecting him to become embarrassed just like the rest of the class.

James shrugged, "Who knows?" He said nonchalant.

Narrowing his gaze at him, Fred slowly leaned over and smelled the potion. He too thought it was most lovely scent he had ever smelled. It smelt like food, but it was the smell of bacon that was the strongest. He could also smell ginger and another scent that reminded him of the potions stock room. The more he inhaled, the more relaxed and happy he felt, but Fred couldn't place what the last scent was at all, no matter how hard he racked his brain.

Once all the students had smelled the love potion, they all walked away with flushed cheeks. Professor Sheldrake clapped her hands together. "That's all for today's lesson then. Today's homework will consist of the dangers of using the Amortentia potion which will be due in for next lesson." She reminded them all, using her magic to make this information appear in the board behind her.

With that, everyone stood up and left the room. Freya's watchful eyes making sure that no love potion made it out of that room. Cordelia was also watching Fred's fangirls intently – she had a lot of prove and she wouldn't because she was still new and she would not disappoint.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

Luckily, no charge had ingested any love potions – mainly because everyone Guardian was alert and was looking out for any love potions in particular. Freya was sat in the Great Hall, eating her dinner. Cordelia was chatting away while also stuffing her face and managing not to spit food everywhere – a skill only Cordelia could truly master. Freya would calmly respond or made sounds of acknowledgement every now and again but never truly paid attention to what was being said. This only thing that truly grabbed her attention was the owls that flew into the Great Hall, all of them carrying letters. However, Freya turned away from them because she didn't get many letters. However, that night was different. An owl swooped in near her and dropped a letter off right in front of her. Freya looked at the letter in suspicion and then looked at the owl and instantly recognised it. It was a regular barn owl but it had a little ribbon around its neck – it was Katrina's owl. Turning her head to her right, Freya noticed that Cordelia was completely absorbed in her own letters and wouldn't notice that Freya got anything.

Looking down at the letter, Freya recognised the handwriting, she knew it was Katrina's. Slowly, Freya reached out and grabbed the letter and opened it. At first, she had wanted to throw the letter away and never look at it because the thought of Katrina being somewhere she didn't know unsettled her and made her feel annoyed. But something inside her was telling her not to do this and to actually peek inside. Sighing, Freya opened the letter as she became too curious.

 _Dear Freya,_

 _Before you throw this letter away, please just read on. I know you're hurt by the decision I made but you have to understand that it was the only choice. I hope that you can understand this decision one day and support me._

 _I thought that it would be best to tell you first, but I am pregnant._

 _Freya, I need your help. I feel like I am struggling and I need to talk to you. You are my best friend and sister. I can't stand the distance that has been put between us._

 _I can't leave where I am, but could you please come to see me. I really need you right now. If you choose to come, just use the Floo Network and say Southbank Cottage and you'll find me. You are welcome to pop by any time after 10:00._

 _Hope you're well and I hope to see you soon,_

 _Katrina Thompson_

Freya clenched the letter tightly until she heard a rip. Thinking nothing of it, Freya stood up and left the Great Hall just as James was done with dinner and he also began to leave. Honestly, Freya didn't know what to think. She felt shocked that Katrina had got in contact with her but worried because Katrina sounded desperate at the same time.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that same day_

It was at the dead of night that Freya snuck out from Hogwarts. She had waited until Cordelia had fallen asleep before she got up from her bed. She re-casted the spells around her bed to make it look like she had never left in the first place. She then quickly grabbed the pair of clothes that Cordelia had lent her for the Tournament and wore them. She was finding that jeans were very comfy to wear. Freya then snuck into McGonagall's office to use the Floo Network which wasn't that easy. If Freya hadn't known the password than she would have been screwed. The fireplace in her office was the only one that was connected to the Floo Service and she couldn't Apparate inside the walls of Hogwarts due to the protective spells surrounding it. Using the location that Katrina had sent her, Freya said it clearly and allowed herself to be covered in green flames as she disappeared through the Floo network.

The next time Freya opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a little cottage. It was small and quaint – it seemed to hold a peaceful aura around it. A perfect place for a pregnant girl to hide away in as it appeared free from stress. It was fully furnished with everything and it appeared to only be one floor.

"Freya?" Said a very familiar voice.

Freya looked to where the voice came from and saw Katrina. She appeared to be different, she almost had this glow around her. However, the most noticeable difference was the small bump around her stomach, she really was pregnant.

"Katrina," Freya whispered lowly as she rushed over to her.

When in arms reach, Katrina grabbed Freya into a tight hug. For a moment, Freya froze but she didn't flinch. It only took a few moments for Freya to snap out of her shock and to hug her friend back. Just having Katrina in front of her, seeing her healthy and well lifted a weight from her chest. Freya had been worried about how Katrina would deal with Lance's high expectations and she was also worried if Katrina would be able to meet them. Freya was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Katrina sniffing. Pulling back, Freya saw that Katrina was indeed crying, tears hanging onto her eyes and some flowing down her face.

Slowly, Freya guided Katrina to the nearby couch and made her sit down. "What's wrong?" Freya asked softly, not wanting to make her even more upset.

Katrina smiled through the tears. "It's nothing, I am just so happy to see you." She wasn't used to not seeing her best friend for that long. What made it worse was that they weren't even speaking to one another and Katrina didn't know if she should write a letter.

Freya rolled her eyes in good nature. Katrina had always been an emotional person which would only be made worse by her pregnancy. Her hormones must be all over the place so Freya didn't comment on it.

"You look happy," Katrina whispered softly, a happy expression on her face. She had plenty of practice of being able to see behind Freya's icy mask. She could see in Freya's eyes that she was happy and her aura also gave it away.

Freya's eyes widened a fraction but she soon smirked. "I am." She said slowly, thinking back to when she and James spent some time together. No longer did she feel the burning guilt that she was betraying Lance, but she felt the freedom. Being with James had made her feel free, something she hadn't felt in a long while.

Katrina squealed, happy for her friend. She didn't need to ask to know that it was James that was making her happy. Katrina could just tell. No one had made a spark appear in Freya's eyes as James had. Katrina remembers watching the pair at the Yule Ball and she had never felt happier for her friend.

However, Freya shook her head. "I am not here for me. What's happening?" Freya asked, getting back onto the point of her visit. She remembered feeling the panic of seeing the letter and Katrina also sounded desperate.

Frowning, Katrina sighed deeply. "I… I don't know how to say this. But I need to tell someone or I will go crazy!" She exclaimed, feeling the panic build up in her chest. She needed to tell someone because the guilt was consuming her and it was starting to get to her. She knew it was the stress of everything and she needed to get it off her chest.

"You can tell me anything, you know that Katrina," Freya said, the worry creeping in now. She had never seen Katrina in such a state. Freya didn't know many things about pregnancy either but she was sure that stress wasn't good for the baby.

Katrina took in a few deep breaths before nodding her head. "I know. That's why I called you here because you need to know."

Freya said nothing and waited for Katrina. She wouldn't force it out of her so she just waited patiently.

Katrina looked directly at Freya. "As you know Freya, I am pregnant. I am exactly eight weeks." She said softly.

Freya frowned and her eyes narrowed. Something didn't settle right in her chest. There was no way that Katrina was eight weeks pregnant because she had only started this program seven weeks ago. That would mean that Katrina had slept with someone beforehand and was pregnant with someone else's child – someone who hadn't been picked out by Lance, especially for this job. The very thought that Katrina was lying directly to Lance shook Freya to her very core because this was something Katrina wouldn't have normally done.

"Katrina… who is the father?" Freya asked softly, the fear creeping in. She needed to know, because she had a sneaking suspicion she knew who the father was, and she wasn't going to like the answer.

Biting her lip, Katrina responded. "It's Frank Longbottom's child." Her voice was so low that it was almost inaudible, but Freya heard every word. Tears were falling fast down Katrina's face, but she couldn't hide the relief she was feeling of finally being able to tell someone the truth.

Freya inhaled sharply as her fears were confirmed. When she and James had been dancing at the Yule Ball, she had noticed that Katrina and Frank were being a bit too friendly with one another. She had even noticed them sneaking away out of the Great Hall, but she had ignored the obvious signs. She had seen other Guardians sneak off with people out of the Great Hall, but none of them had slipped away with their charges – Katrina was the only one who had done this.

"Oh, Merlin's beard," Freya muttered lowly, still in shock from the news.

Katrina sniffed loudly as she continued to cry. She didn't know why she was getting emotional but she couldn't stop the tears there were falling fast down her face. For a few moments, no one said anything. Katrina continued to cry and Freya sat in shock, even though she had been expecting that answer, it still shook her to her very core.

That's when everything clicked into place. "Before taking this position, you knew didn't you?" Freya whispered softly, still in shock. It would make sense if she did. That would explain why Katrina was so adamant on taking this role – because she was already pregnant at the time. It would be the perfect cover-up and no one would ever suspect anything.

Katrina nodded her head, confirming what Freya was already suspicious of.

Taking a deep breath, Freya spoke. "Does anyone else know?" She asked slowly, hoping that she was the only other person that knew.

Katrina shook her head, now using her hands to cover her face.

Freya stood up and took out her wand. Using her magic, she tried to sense if anyone else was in the house and found that no one else was present other than herself and Katrina. She quickly placed the silencing charm around the room, preventing anyone from listening in.

"No one can know about this," Freya said suddenly, sitting back down on the couch beside the crying Hufflepuff.

Katrina looked up, her face red from crying. "W-what?" She asked, sniffed again.

"No one can know. Lance, your parents, Frank or anyone else." Freya said, getting straight to the point.

Looking confused, Katrina asked. "But how? He might figure it you." That's the one thing Katrina was scared about – if Lance found out the truth. She would surely be punished for deceiving him and sleeping with her charge. She had broken so many rules. She wasn't even sure that Lance would let this baby live if he ever found out the truth.

Freya shook her head. "He won't. As far as he is concerned, that child is someone else's and we are going to keep it that way. You just have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else." Freya said, looking Katrina directly in the eyes as she spoke. Freya knew that it was dangerous for Katrina to tell her this secret. If Katrina had kept it to herself then it could have stayed that way, but Freya knew that she wouldn't have been able to. Freya was happy that if Katrina had told anyone then it was her. If any more than two people found out then it wouldn't really be a secret anymore.

Slowly, Katrina nodded her head in agreement.

"Who did Lance pick?" Freya asked, referring to the male in this equation. Katrina and the male had been placed in the cottage so they could procreate but Freya didn't sense another person at all.

Katrina bit her lip. "It's Logan Phillips."

Freya felt her eye twitch violently. "Has he touched you?" She asked while gritting her teeth. The thought of that detestable man touching her friend made her skin crawl. In her eyes Logan was worse than scum – just the thought of him made her angry and made the magic under her skin boil.

Shaking her head, Katrina spoke softly. "No… he said he couldn't. He just hands me his stuff and leaves." She admitted while blushing at the same time. Honestly, she had been scared of having to sleep with Logan – at least he was attractive. But on their first night together, he refused to touch her. He said that he couldn't do it because of how young she was and Katrina would help but feel relieved. Since that night, he dropped by every night to give her his sperm in a cup and would then leave. He has just been gone an hour before Freya dropped by.

Sighing in relief, Freya felt herself relax.

"… Freya, why do you dislike Logan so much?" Katrina asked, her head tilted to the side in curiously. She had never asked this before but she had always wanted to. She always noticed that Freya would get so riled up in Logan's presence. At first, Katrina had assumed that Freya had a crush on him, but then Freya attacked him and she nearly bludgeoned him to death which quickly proved that theory wrong.

Freya frowned deeply and she glared at the floor. "He made a comment about Lydia." She hissed lowly, her anger rising at the memory.

"What did he say?" Katrina asked, wanting to know.

Freya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He said that Lydia was a dumb bitch and got what she deserved. He then began shooting for her position." She said bitterly. She was only young when he said this to her and Lydia's death was still very fresh and raw – only a day after her death did he make those comments.

Katrina made a sound of protest. "He obviously didn't know Lydia very well then." She said with a grin.

Smirking, Freya leaned back in her seat. "Lydia was the smartest person I knew. She wasn't Ravenclaw for nothing. I bet she could have given Hermione Granger a run for her money." She said fondly.

"Oh, now that's a tough one," Katrina said playfully.

Opening her eyes, Freya spotted the clock on the wall. It was late and nearly morning time. However, Freya didn't feel tired in the slightest. All Guardians were trained to be able to go days without sleep so this was nothing. Freya also felt rejuvenated because she had seen Katrina who always managed to make her feel better.

Turning to Katrina, she noticed that the Hufflepuff was sound asleep. Smirking, Freya stood up and grabbed the nearby blanket. The couch was very comfy so Freya didn't feel guilty about leaving her there. Draping the blanket over Katrina, Freya also removed the charms around the house that she had placed. This was just in case anyone else came in and they wouldn't become suspicious.

"Be safe, Katrina," Freya whispered softly before walking over to the fireplace.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **Remember to leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **Also, next chapter is going to be the third challenge in the Triwizard Tournament!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Hey guys! When I wrote the third challenge, I made it longer than I intended to so the third challenge will be spanning over two chapters, this one and the another chapter I plan to post in a few days once I am fully finished writing and editing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The following week_

Night had fallen and it was pitch black. However, no one was asleep, not even at eleven o'clock at night. Freya and all the other contestants for the Triwizard Tournament were gathered outside the Forbidden Forest. However, the entrance to the forest was different this time. There was a huge gate surrounding the forest that seemed to go all the way around. They were all stood at the main gate that seemed to be locked. They had all been waiting for a signal to gather together, but no one had received one until around ten in the evening, informing them to gather in one hour. The judges for the contestants were also present and so was half of Hogwarts. This included the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons who were all there to see the beginning of the Tournament. Freya was dressed in the casual clothing that Cordelia had lent her and all the other contestants were also dressed in comfortable clothing.

Harry looked down at his watch and saw it was now five minutes to eleven o'clock. "We will now begin the third challenge." He said, raising his voice so everyone could hear. He looked at his son with concern but he hides it well and no one seemed to notice.

Freya gripped her wand tightly. It was hidden in her sleeve for easy access.

Lance cleared his throat. "This challenge isn't going to be easy. Tonight, you all will spend a night in the Forbidden Forest." He said, his gaze sweeping over all the contestants but his gaze lingered on Freya the longest. There was a slight gasp in the crowd of students. Everyone knew how dangerous the Forbidden Forest could be, especially at night. There were many creatures in there that detested humans and wouldn't like to see humans in their environment.

Freya spared a glance at Albus and saw he was shaking slightly. He seemed to be putting on a brave face but Freya could see right through it; he was scared.

Lance continued, "The objective is to survive. Tonight will test you on your survival skills and your magical prowess. However, you all have another task. You must obtain a key, much like in the other trials. This key will give you a clue to the final challenge and it will be your way out of the forest. We will find out who the winners are at seven o'clock in the morning, meaning you will have eight hours to complete this task and find the key. If you do not obtain a key then you will not be able to get out and you will be left there until someone fetches you." Lance explained with a severe tone and expression. He was completely serious about this condition and he wasn't going to make any exceptions.

All contestants tensed at his words. Roman looked excited as a large grin spread across his face and Ivan was looking at Roman with a concerned expression. Alicia and Isaak looked at each other nervously – with Isaak shaking like a leaf. Albus wasn't doing much better as his shaking seemed to get worse. It was only Freya who wasn't affected by his words at all.

"The third challenge begins now!" Lance shouted. He waved his wand and the gates leading into the forest opened.

In an instant, all the contestants disappeared into the forest. Some were running and others were walking at a brisk pace. Freya was one of those people who briskly walked into the forest with her wand in hand. Albus seemed to be doing the same as her as he hadn't left her side yet and he too seemed to have his wand out. Freya didn't know what they were going to encounter when they went into the forest, but she refused to be defenceless or caught off guard.

As soon as they were all inside the forest, Lance waved his wand and the gates closed. The echoing sounds of locks clicking into place was the only sound that could be heard, other than that it was deadly silent.

Just then, Rebecca ran over to Cordelia, Ryan and Connor. "I'm not too late am I?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

Cordelia nodded her head, "You are, they've already gone into the forest."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Dammit!" She cursed loudly in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

Sighing, the Slytherin answered. "I just found Roman's key and was able to find out the clue for this trial. It's fear." She said, keeping her voice low. She was still trying to get her breath back at the same time because she had run all the way from the Hufflepuff dormitory – where the Durmstrang students were staying.

Connor's eyes widened. "Fear? Will Freya be okay?" He asked frantically, looking at the older Guardians for reassurance.

Cordelia bit her lip, unsure.

Ryan snorted, breaking any tension. "Of course she'll be fine. It's Freya after all, she's not afraid of anything." He said, taking Connor by the arm and leading him away. It was time for them all to go back to the castle for the night. They were only allowed out to watch the beginning of the next trial. They would all come back in the morning to find out the result.

"Is that true?" Rebecca asked the older Gryffindor. She too was worried about Freya, but she was more concerned about Albus. Unlike Freya, Rebecca knew what Albus' fears were and sometimes Albus could become flighty when he became scared.

Cordelia looked at her and sighed. "I don't know." In all honesty, she had never seen Freya be scared of anything. There was only one person who knew Freya's fears and that was Katrina, but she wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

Rebecca bit her lip as she looked at the forest with a concerned expression.

 **HARRY POTTER**

As soon as the gates closed after them, all there seemed to be was eerie silence. All the contestants were stood a few feet into the Forbidden Forest, almost unsure of how to tackle this obstacle. They hadn't been expecting a challenge like this. Isaak and Alicia looked the most unnerved out of all of them, but Alicia seemed to be handling this better than her twin brother. Ivan looked almost bored and Roman looked excited. Albus too looked very nervous and Freya was indifferent to the whole situation.

"So, how are we doing this?" Isaak asked, looking at everyone with a curious expression.

Albus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Isaak looked at the Forest, his body tensed. "Are we going to all stay together or are we doing this alone?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. He didn't want to be alone in the Forest – he knew his sister was going to stay by his side but he also knew that there was safety in numbers.

Roman scoffed, "What are you scared?" He asked tauntingly.

Alicia glared at him, "Leave him alone." She hissed at him, standing in front of her brother protectively.

Roman glared at Alicia, a sneer appearing on his face.

"The Forest is dangerous. The people from Hogwarts will have the advantage." Ivan said.

Everyone turned to look at Albus and Freya. Albus flushed in embarrassment and Freya gave no reaction to Ivan's words or the stares.

"We don't know the Forest that well. No one is usually allowed in here because of how dangerous it is." Albus answered truthfully, his voice was low but it was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Just then, a howl pierced through the night air, echoing loudly through the forest. This was then followed by two more howls until there was nothing but silence.

Isaak gulped, this only made him even more nervous than before. This also seemed to unnerve Alicia as they huddled closer together. Albus began shaking as he looked around, hoping that there weren't any Werewolves nearby. His father had warned him and James never to venture into the Forbidden Forest during a full moon because of how dangerous the Werewolves were. Unfortunately, it was a full moon that night.

Rolling his eyes, Roman began to speak. "You're all pathetic."

Alicia snarled. "Says the barbarian."

Roman's glare turned deadly as his fists clenched by his side.

Watching, Freya tightened her grip on her wand. With the way things were going, it seemed as though a fight was going to break out. She had an idea that Roman was going to try and attack them at one point and it seemed as though that was happening now.

"Watch your tone, _Princess_ ," Roman growled out, his fists turning white with how hard he was clenching.

"Or what?" Alicia challenged back.

Roman snarled as he charged at her, choosing to physically attack rather than pull out his wand. However, at that point, Alicia had already got her wand out and had sidestepped him. They both stopped what they were doing and just glared at one another as they were in a stalemate.

Freya watched Roman with interest. It was an interesting tactic to attack someone physically as it wasn't favoured much in the Wizarding world anymore. It was much easier to cast a spell than to raise a fist nowadays. Freya had only ever seen few people use this tactic because of how risky it was – one of them being James. If the person came across someone who was quicker with a wand then they were screwed. Alicia had been quick to draw her wand, but not quick enough to cast a spell, but she had managed to get away from his attack.

"Stop! We shouldn't be fighting!" Albus exclaimed as he attempted to walk over to the two fighting contestants. However, before he could get any further, Freya grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back.

Albus turned to look at her, confused.

Freya just shook her head. She did not want him getting involved in this fight, especially when it had nothing to do with him. She would let Alicia and Roman fight it out and not get involved because it was none of her business. In fact, if one of them took the other person out of the competition then it would make it easier for Freya because it was one less person to worry about attacking Albus. However, Freya's money was in Roman beating Alicia.

Frowning, Albus listened to her reluctantly.

Roman scoffed under his breath. He stood straight and appeared relaxed, no longing appearing as though he was going to spring an attack at any moment. "I bet you couldn't even hit me." He said cockily.

Alicia sneered. "You're just a coward anyway." She muttered lowly, lowering her wand. She wasn't stupid enough to put her wand away because she didn't trust Roman and she wasn't going to give him an opportunity to attack her.

This seemed to rile Roman up as he glared at her viciously. "You'll regret that comment, little girl." He hissed lowly before storming off into the forest, not once looking back.

Ivan sighed loudly. "Sorry about him." He said quietly before following after his teammate. As much as he didn't want to follow Roman, he knew he needed to. Professor Vladimir had asked him to keep an eye on Roman during the challenges, but it was getting increasingly hard when Roman had the temper of a bull. Everyone in Durmstrang knew how unstable Roman could be and that's what worried many other students.

Seeing no other reason to stay there, Freya began walking into the forest, but in another direction. Albus saw this and walked after her, not wanting to be left behind either. He made sure to stay close to her. He would have walked side-by-side but she was walking too fast for him to fully keep up with her. It reminded Albus of James, who would always walk faster than needed to and that made him feel slightly better about the situation.

Isaak took one last glance at the forest and gulped loudly once again. He looked to Alicia and she seemed dubious also. However, they both sighed and bit the bullet. They both walked into the forest slowly and were holding hands, not wanting to be separated.

 **HARRY POTTER**

An hour had passed since then and Freya had already lost Albus. He had run off after seeing something that scared him, trying to get away from it. It only served to make Freya annoyed at how flighty Albus could be. It made Freya regret not asking Rebecca more about Albus but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it now. Freya just needed to find Albus before he did something stupid. Freya's stormy grey eyes scanned the area. She was also keeping an eye out for the mysterious key that Lance had planted in the forest. She was hoping to find it before anyone else did. Freya knew that Roman would more than likely try the same strategy and take other people's keys so they can't leave the forest. Roman had taken her and Albus' key in the last round and she didn't want a repeat of that. It still made her angry and she wasn't about to let it go either. She would repay Roman back tenfold.

"… _Freya…"_

She stopped dead in her tracks. Freya had heard someone whisper her name but she couldn't sense anyone nearby. She also didn't recognise the voice either. Freya looked around and was just met with darkness. She had decided to forgo using the Lumos charm because she didn't want to attract any attention from the creatures that resided in the forest or any of the other contestants. Freya's eyes had already adjusted to the dark and she could see quite clearly – the full moon was also providing her enough light for now.

"… _Freya…"_

This time was voice was closer than before and it seemed to be coming from all directions. From what she could tell, it was definitely a woman's voice and it seemed to echo in the forest. Freya gripped her wand tighter as she felt tense. She was waiting for an attack or something to happen.

"… _Freya…"_

This time, the voice came from right behind her. Freya immediately whirled around and attacked, " **Depulso**." She muttered the attack under her breath as her eyes focused on the dark figure that had appeared behind her. The figure was thrown back, hitting a nearby tree. Walking closer to the figure, Freya picked up the figure and pinned them against the wall by their shoulder and then pointed her wand at their throat. However, now that Freya was up close to the figure, she managed to see who it was.

Freya's eyes widened as she felt all the air leave her body. "Lydia…?" She whispered softly.

Lydia smiled. Lydia stood tall, even taller than Freya. She had stormy grey eyes, much like her younger sister and she had long auburn hair. "Freya, look how much you've grown," Lydia whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

Freya could say nothing, she just stared.

"I've missed you so much," Lydia said, the smile on her face only growing bigger.

Still, Freya said nothing. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. Lydia looked older, she looked exactly how she would be if she were still alive. Seeing Lydia again just made everything inside her shut down and she was seriously struggling to say anything. Freya's body began to shake and her grip on her wand loosened.

"Why are you here?" Freya whispered lowly, her gaze trained on Lydia.

Lydia pouted, "What? Didn't you miss me?" She asked, tilting her head in a teasing manner.

Something inside Freya snapped, "Don't mock her image! Lydia is dead! Why are you here?!" Freya shouted, feeling the anger well up inside her. Her grip on her wand tightened and so did her grip on Lydia's shoulder. For a moment, Freya did almost believe that Lydia was still alive – but that was wishful thinking. Freya knew that Lydia was dead because she had watched her die. She had seen Lydia fall to the ground – lifeless and dead all those years ago.

Lydia frowned, the happiness instantly leaving her face. "Oh Freya, haven't you figured it out? I'm your biggest fear." She said in a disappointed tone.

Freya stilled for a moment, not understanding what she said. "What?" Freya muttered lowly.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia answered. "You're scared to turn out just like me." She said, her voice low and whisper like. Just then, her appearance changed. Lydia shrunk down in size to around the same height of when she died. Instead of looking youthful and alive, Lydia's skin turned to a horrible colour and had maggot holes all over her face. Her eyes were gone and half her face had decayed away. Her hair disintegrated and all that was left was a few hairs, the rest of the scalp was also littered in maggot holes and some were crawling out of her decayed head. Her body became withered until the bone was exposed in certain areas and her clothes were tattered. She was now dressed in the same clothes she had died in, but they were old, mouldy and littered with holes.

Freya's eyes widened as she took a step back from the grotesque sight. She could feel bile rising from the back of her throat, but Freya refused to throw up.

"You're scared that if you take one step out of line, you'll end up like me. You'll lose everything that you've built." Lydia growled out, her voice sounding inhuman and demonic. She pushed herself off the tree and began hobbling over to Freya, her legs also just exposed bone and decaying flesh.

Taking steps back, Freya pointed her wand at Lydia.

Lydia stopped walking and laughed. "You're not going to use that on me." She said with humour in her tone.

Freya narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare insult my sister's image, _Boggart_." It had taken her a moment to realise what this creature was. It definitely wasn't her sister and whatever it was, it wasn't human. Freya thought back to her DADA lesson with Professor Lupin a few weeks prior. A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature that will assume the form of whatever most frightens the person who encounters it. He had explained that a Boggart is not and never has been truly alive. It is one of the strange non-beings that populate the magical world.

The Boggart hissed loudly before lunging at Freya.

" **Riddikulus** ," Freya muttered, her wand pointed straight at the Boggart. She was thinking of something that would make her feel happy or possibly make her laugh. She didn't have many things to choose from, but she had something in mind. The effect was instantaneous. The image of a decaying Lydia disappeared and in its place was Sapphie. Sapphie looked around and began chasing her tail, diving for it and being unable to catch it. Seeing this, Freya chuckled lightly. Instantly, the Boggart disappeared into a far corner of the forest and away from her.

Sighing deeply, Freya took a step back and stayed there for a few moments. She said nothing and just let herself calm down. She would never admit it, but that incident had shaken her more than she imagined. Her sister was a sore spot that she never wanted to talk about or acknowledge, she could only ever approach the situation if it was on her terms and no one else's. Inhaling deeply, Freya continued on her journey of trying to find Albus.

Freya began walking through the dark forest, her eyes slowly adjusting to dark once more. Freya took notice to every crunching of leaves on the ground and kept an eye on the many creatures in the forest that were surrounding her. She could feel the Acromantulas watching her every movement from there hiding spots – she knew that she was near their territory. She just hoped that Albus had enough sense to stay away from there otherwise they were going to have problems because she didn't like Acromantulas. If she saw one, she would kill it on the spot – no questions asked. Freya knew there were other creatures in the forest too like Thestrals, Unicorns, Centaurs, Werewolves and Hippogriffs and she hoped Albus hadn't run into any of them especially since it was a full moon. Freya was mentally cursing herself for letting Albus slip by her – she didn't realise how flighty he was when he scared and it just served to annoy her even more. James and Albus were so different. Freya knew that if James was confronted by one of his fears then he would fight it – without magic. James would freeze for about a few seconds and then he would attack and it was something Freya did admire about James.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

Freya stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the scream for help. She could hear more screaming and the more she listened in, she realised that it was Albus' scream. As soon as this clicked, Freya ran in the direction of the voice, being careful not to trip over the thick roots of the many trees in the forest. The screaming continued and was getting clearer as Freya got closer. As Freya was running, she noticed that the air was getting colder, so cold that she could see her breathe. Seeing this only made her more exasperated, of course it would be Albus' luck. She shouldn't have let Albus out of her sight and now he was in trouble. Soon, Freya ran into a clearing and she saw him. Albus was backed against a tree and his eyes were wide in fright. That's when she instantly noticed there ten Dementors surrounding him, all slowly moving towards the young Slytherin. The Dementors had a humanoid shape and were around ten feet tall. They are covered in dark hooded cloaks of long ripped black cloth, making them closely resemble wraiths. Their bodies are grey and decayed looking, like a decomposing corpse. The sight of them alone was ghastly and terrifying. They seemed to be floating over to Albus at a slow pace as if to terrify him even more than he already was.

Springing into action, Freya ran towards Albus and grabbed his arm. "Come on Albus." Freya hissed at him, trying to drag him along.

However, Albus' body wasn't listening. He was paralysed in fear and he couldn't move an inch. No matter how much his body was telling him to move – it just wouldn't. His mind was working, it was screaming at him to move but his body seemed to be a bit slow in responding.

Freya growled in frustration when he wouldn't move. No matter how much she pulled at his arm, he wouldn't budge at all. Turning her head, Freya saw the Dementors were getting closer. They were floating towards them slowly and were about a few feet away now. Freya quickly looked at Albus and his build and mentally cursed. There was no way that she would be able to carry him out of this because years of doing Quidditch had given him some muscle. No matter how physically strong Freya was, there was no way she would be able to carry him while also running away from the Dementors. Now that they had seen Albus, they wouldn't leave him alone until they got what they wanted. Seeing no other option, Freya let go of Albus' wrist and stood in front of him.

Pointing her wand at the Dementors, Freya took a deep breath and muttered the spell. " **Expecto Patronus**." She tried to think of something that made her feel happy, but she was struggling. She was thinking of Sapphie and Topaz back home who had always made her feel better. Topaz was there when her mother was being particularly nasty and Sapphie would hiss at her mother. Freya thought about the way Sapphie would sleep on her chest at night, Sapphie's purring lulling her to sleep.

Nothing happened, no light or Patronus.

Freya grit her teeth. The Dementors were getting closer and it made Freya annoyed that she still couldn't do this one spell.

She tried again. " **Expecto Patronus**." Freya tried thinking of something else. This time, she thought of Katrina and how she had always been by her side since the beginning. Katrina had been her first friend and had made her feel not so alone anymore.

However, like before nothing happened and the Dementors were now in arms reach.

In one last desperate attempt, Freya tried one last time. " **Expecto Patronus**!" This time, Freya thought about James. She thought back to the Yule Ball of when they were able to dance alone on the balcony, the warmth of his arms around her. She thought about how for once in her life, she felt like a normal human being who wasn't being held up to impossible standards.

Light burst from Freya's wand. A lioness ran around the clearing roaring at the Dementors and scaring them away. The Dementors hissed at the light and instantly scattered away from the clearing and away from the Patronus. Freya stared at the Lioness in shock, she couldn't believe that she had actually managed to do the spell after so long of struggling. The corners of her mouth twitched as she smiled at the Lioness in front of her, feeling very proud that she had done it. The Lioness stilled where it was as it turned to look at her, the Queen of the jungle looked at Freya in the eyes before slowly disappearing into thin air as darkness consumed the area once more. Seeing as the threat was gone, Freya turned around to check on Albus. She saw that he had a few cuts on his face, no doubt being scratched by the sharp branches of the Forest.

Without saying anything, Freya took out her wand. " **Episkey**." She whispered lowly as she watched the magic work. Instantly, the cuts on his face disappeared, making Albus blink as he seemed to calm down. Now that the Dementors were gone, he could finally calm down.

Albus blinked a few times, coming out of shock. "…Thank you." He whispered lowly.

"Do not leave my side again," Freya said dryly. She didn't want another incident like this again.

Albus slowly nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" Freya asked, her eyes quickly scanning his body. She couldn't see any visible markings are cuts but she didn't know what he was hiding.

Shaking his head, Albus answered. "N-no, I'm fine." His voice was soft and low. He was scared to speak loudly in case the Dementors came back.

Nodding her head, Freya stepped away from him. However, she didn't get far before Albus' hand shot out and grabbed her hand, causing her to flinch and make her grip her wand in anticipation. She still didn't like people touching her, especially out of nowhere.

"Please! Don't leave." He begged, his eyes wide in fright. He was scared, more scared than he had ever been before in his life.

Freya stopped and stared at him. She could see the pure fear in his eyes and he reminded her of a small child. Slowly, Freya nodded her head, "Fine." She said slowly, not wanting to startle him.

Having consent, Albus got closer to Freya, standing right by her side as he held her hand. He didn't know why, but being near Freya was calming him. Seeing her get rid of the Dementors had just solidified the thought that she was his best bet of surviving the night. He knew that if he came across the Dementors again then the same result would happen – he would freeze. It was embarrassing because he could use the Patronus charm, but he just couldn't do it. Seeing the Dementors had made him freeze and unable to move at all.

 **HARRY POTTER**

A few hours had passed since entering the forest and Alicia was now alone. Isaak had gone off to find something some spare twigs so they could make a fire and Alicia let him be. She knew how scared of the dark he was. When they were kids, he would always sneak into her room because he didn't want to be alone in the dark. Even with the Lumos charm, Isaak had insisted on a fire to make him feel safer. However, Alicia was feeling lazy and didn't join him in his quest for sticks. It also didn't help that her leg was slightly injured. She had tripped on a large tree root and she was just taking a few moments break before setting off again. She sighed and leaned back on a log that was damp which only served to make her unhappy. It was nearing the end of winter but it was still freezing and snow still clung onto the ground, too stubborn to leave. Alicia almost thought that this trial was cruel – sending teenagers into the forest to survive when it was still reaching below freezing. But she knew that this trial was meant to separate the weak from the strong and she intended to survive. She had Isaak had already used the warmth charm on themselves so they didn't freeze to death.

Alicia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the crunching of leaves. Turning to where the sound came from, she saw a tall and dark figure, standing a couple feet away from her.

"Isaak?" She asked with a frown.

The figure did nothing.

Sighing, Alicia stood up with slight difficulty and picked up her wand. " **Lumos**." She muttered, letting a ball of light appear at the end of her wand, providing her plenty of light. With the light, she was able to see who was standing near her.

"Roman?" Alicia said with a furrowed brow.

" **Depulso**!" Roman had his wand pointed her as he began to attack.

Alicia's eyes winded as she was sent backwards with force. She landed on the ground harshly, all the air escaping her lungs and leaving her winded. The pain in her leg throbbed but she ignored it. She quickly scrambled back to her feet, "What the hell?" She shouted angrily, her French accent coming through more.

Roman smirked, "All alone, little girl?"

Alicia glared at him, " **Stupefy**!" She pointed her own wand back at him, retaliating.

Roman easily sidestepped her attack, " **Flipendo**!"

Alicia attempted to dodge the attack, but she found that she was too slow. She looked down at her injured leg and mentally cursed it. She had injured it within the first hour of being in the forest and had refused to allow Isaak to heal her. She hadn't wanted to waste any of his magic and she believed that hadn't been too bad when it initially happened. It only now did she realise how much of a mistake that was. The spell hit her on the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground in a heap.

Watching her for a few moments, Roman noticed that she wasn't moving. Cautiously, Roman walked forward, his wand lowering ever so slightly as he lowered his guard.

When he was close, Alicia acted, " **Expelliarmus**!" She aimed her wand at him and attacked. She had waited for him to get closer to get a more accurate result. It seemed to work too as Roman's wand shot out from his hand and onto the floor many feet away. However, Alicia wasn't done, " **Stupefy**!" She pointed her wand at the now wandless Durmstrang student and attacked.

Roman hissed in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his wrist. Alicia had made sure to attack his wand hand so it wouldn't be easy for him to attack her again. He would need his wrist healing before he could use his magic without being in any pain.

Feeling smug, Alicia turned away from Roman for a moment. She was still on the ground but was now sitting up. She was going to send her Patronus to Isaak and tell him to hurry up just in case she needed some backup. " **Expecto Patronus**!" A beautiful swan shot out from her wand and it made its way in the direction of where Isaak was.

Sighing in relief, Alicia let herself relax.

A foolish mistake.

Just then, Alicia felt something heavy tackle her. The force sent her head crashing into the ground making her gasp out loudly in pain as she felt herself come dizzy. Opening her eyes, Alicia saw Roman was now on top of her with a wild and unstable look in his eyes. She tried to get up, but Roman had pinned her to the ground with his body. Turning her head to the side, Alicia saw her wand was just in arms reach so she stretched her arm out, intending to curse Roman off her. But it seemed as though Roman saw this and acted much quicker than her. He grabbed her wand and threw it away, far out of reach. The sound of it hitting the ground echoed loudly.

"What are you doing?!" Alicia shouted at him, feeling herself getting crushed with his weight

Roman smirked, making him appear feral. "Winning."

Alicia's eyes widened as she felt fear course through her veins. There was something in Roman's eyes that really unsettled her and made her shake in fright. She wanted to throw him off her, but she found herself paralysed in fear.

Without saying anything more, Roman brought his hands up to Alicia's neck and began to squeeze tightly around her windpipe, completely cutting off her air supply. Alicia's eyes widened when she realised what was happening and it only made her panic. Her arms began to frantically flail around, scratching Roman's face, arms and neck. Anything she could, she began scratching. Roman hissed slightly when Alicia scratched his face, drawing blood with her long and sharp nails. Alicia tried to attack Roman's eyes, but he simply pulled back slightly, though never letting go of the tight grip of her small neck.

"S-stop." Alicia wheezed out as her face began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

Roman said anything and just stared at Alicia with a void expression. If anything, he tightened his grip around her neck. Alicia's attack with her nails began to slow down as she began to lose her strength. Her vision was becoming hazy as black spots appeared. She wheezed, her body desperate to breathe but she was denied any air. Then, Alicia became still and her arms fell to her side, limp and useless. However, Roman didn't let his grip weaken as he didn't want to be deceived like he was moments ago. He tightened his grip even more – impossibly tight and then shook her neck. He shook her limp body so hard until he heard the snap of her neck. Breathing heavily, Roman let go and he sat back. He watched Alicia for a moment, the blue hue now leaving her face and her eyes were still wide open in terror.

"You lose," Roman whispered as he stood up. He walked over to where his wand was and picked it up.

Not sparing a glance at the dead girl behind him, Roman began walking away. After a few seconds, he passed Ivan, who was leaning against a nearby tree. Ivan had arrived a few moments prior and had watched the whole thing. He knew better than to help Alicia because it wouldn't end well for him as he knew how unstable Roman can be. In turn, Ivan said nothing and just stared at Alicia's lifeless body with no expression on his face.

As Roman passed Ivan, he whispered. "You get in my way and you'll meet the same fate." He grumbled lowly before walking off.

Ivan said nothing and he too began walking away after Roman. He made sure to stay a few feet away and had his wand in hand. This was just in case Roman decided to turn on him – if so then Ivan would be ready to defend himself.

A few moments later, Isaak walked back into the clearing with twigs and sticks in hand. "Alicia! I found them!" He exclaimed with a grin on his face. He had got Alicia's Patronus but he had decided he didn't need to get back straight away. He knew how impatient his sister could get and that's what he thought. Isaak frowned when he didn't get a response back, "Alicia?" He said hesitantly. He walked further into the clearing and that's when he noticed Alicia on the ground. "Alicia!" He yelled, dropping the sticks on the ground as he ran over to his twin in panic.

Kneeling down, Isaak's eyes widened when he saw her and a sob ripped through his body. "A-Alicia… wake up…" He whimpered lowly, shaking his sister's body. However, no matter how much he shook her, Alicia never stirred. Picking her up, Isaak began to cradle Alicia in his arms, rocking himself back and forth. The sobs racked his body as he cried out loudly.

"Alicia!" Isaak screamed into the night sky.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **A guest said that they wanted it to get darker, I think it just did.**

 **Remember to leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Alright, now that this chapter is out of the way, I can begin to write more James and Freya scenes. You guys won't believe what I have instore for you guys!**

 **Guest: With the Freya and James scenes, in the future they may become sexier and intimate, but I need to build up their interactions and build up their relationship. In my eyes, there is something there between the two of them, but it hasn't been fully realised because of the memory charm in Freya's necklace and the situation that Freya is in. But don't worry, I have a plan for that!**

 **Also, is everyone ready to find out more about Lydia? Any thoughts on her at the moment?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

Around two hours had passed since that incident and Freya and Albus had been walking in silence ever since. Freya was busy scanning the area, making sure that there weren't any more creatures going to attack them. Albus hadn't left her side either and he still hadn't let go of her arm. Every noise that echoed in the night caused him to jump and look in the direction of the noise. However, Freya ignored the noises. She still had her wand in hand, ready to attack a moment's notice and she wasn't letting her guard down anytime soon. However, Freya had noticed that Albus was tired, she could see his eyes dropping every now and again and he had slowed down considerably. Sighing, Freya stopped walking. They had stopped in another clearing that was narrow and was surrounded by several tree roots. Nearby was a small lake that appeared to be clean but Freya knew that she would have to check it just in case. Everything in this forest could seriously wound or kill them – including the water.

"We'll take a break," Freya said, her voice low.

Albus tiredly nodded his head. He took out his wand and muttered lowly, " **Molliare**." He had his wand pointed at a log and then at the ground. He sat on the ground and placed his head on the log and sighed in content. The spell was an unseen softening effect on target surfaces, providing some comfort. Albus' feet ached from all the walking he had been doing and he was extremely tired. If he had known that he had to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest then he would have gone for a really long nap beforehand.

Rolling her eyes at him, Freya turned her back to him and checked the water. It was important that they kept themselves hydrated – hunger could wait. Only when she was certain the water was safe, Freya transfigured some rocks into cups and she scooped up the water. Slowly, Freya drank the water and was surprised by how refreshing it was. She waited a few moments and felt nothing. Standing up, she handed the other cup to Albus who took the drink hastily as he downed the drink in a few seconds.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

Freya nodded her head, drinking more water from the little lake. "We can't stay here long. Rest up while you can." She said lowly, her stormy grey eyes still scanning the area.

Albus looked at her confused. "Why?"

"This may be a water source for a creature and I'm sure you don't want to find out which creature. Also, we need to find that key." Freya explained to the young Slytherin. Her father had taught her survival training from the age of nine and up. When she was nine, he had thrown her into a forest and came back the next morning to see if she was still alive – her father said that it built character and resilience. Freya had barely survived the night because she nearly died from hypothermia and she didn't know any heat spells at that point. It was from then that Freya realised how dangerous forests could really be, especially at night.

Albus' eyes widened and he nodded his head frantically.

They both sat in silence for a moment. Freya was still looking around with her wand in hand but she now satisfied with the drink. Albus also seemed to be content and was now dozing off with his head resting on the soft log, his light snores being one of the only sounds in the area. It was in that moment that Freya was actually thankful for her ability to survive without sleep for an extended period of time. Luckily, Freya had managed to get around six hours of sleep the night before which was most she'd had in a while. Freya was also counting herself luckily that Cordelia had forced her to eat a large portion of food for dinner otherwise she would have been hungry too. Looking up at the sky, Freya guessed that it had been around six hours since they began the third trial and they had another two to go. They just needed to find the key and then they could head back to the gates.

Just then, the peaceful night air was pierced when a low grow vibrated through the air and it was then followed by a low howl. The noise was close – very close.

Freya was on her feet in seconds and her wand raised. She eyes carefully scanned the area as her body tensed. Not seeing anything for the moment, Freya spared a glance at Albus and then kicked him in the shin.

Albus winced at the attack, "What?" He asked tiredly.

"Climb into the tree," Freya said.

Albus looked at her with a confused expression. "You want me to do what?" He asked, not understanding why he needed to do that.

Freya opened her mouth to answer that question but was interrupted when another howl echoed through the night. This sounded closer than before and it made Freya tense further. The grip on her wand tightened considerably.

Without another word, Albus jumped up and dove for a nearby tree. This tree was the closest to Freya and had a branch he could sit on comfortably. Albus made sure to pick the tree that faced opposite of where the howl came from – just in case. He climbed up the tree with ease and he sat on the second lowest branch so he could still see what was going on, but he was hidden at the same time. Freya backed her way over to the tree, not taking her eyes off the forest. Her wand was raised and she was ready for an attack. Freya was going to hoist herself into the tree but she stopped when she heard a low growl and a crunch of the leaves nearby. Turning her head to the side, Freya saw it.

The Werewolf stood a few feet away. It looked to be a mixture of human and wolf with a shorter snout, more human-like eyes and a tufted tail. Its dark eyes were staring at Freya with hunger as saliva dribbled from his mouth. It stood on its two back legs, looking disfigured and horrifyingly pale. However, Freya noticed something in its mouth – their golden key.

Freya's grip on her wand tightened. They needed that key to get out of there. It seemed as though she was going to have to beat the Werewolf to get the key.

"Oh my god…" Albus whispered in fear. He had seen the Werewolf and was now fearing for his teammate.

This set the Werewolf off as it charged at them. His gaze appeared to be trained on Albus and not on Freya – its biggest mistake.

" **Confringo**!" Freya had her wand pointed at the beast.

The Werewolf was pushed back as the explosion went off. It knocked the Werewolf back into a tree and the beast let out a cry in pain. However, the beast made a quick recovery – quicker than most creatures or beings and began charging at Freya. It growled loudly as it raised its claws to attack Freya – its eyes now trained on her.

However, Freya didn't move.

"NO!" Albus screamed in horror.

Freya waited until the beast was just inches away from her. " **Bombarda Maxima**!" Freya pointed her wand at the beast again and a white light appeared at the end of her wand. The massive explosion echoed loudly as the Werewolf was sent flying – this time crashing and destroying the tree it was pushed into. Freya watched silently. She had waited at the last moment to get the best result. The closer the Werewolf was then the better the chance it couldn't avoid her attack. She had fought a Werewolf before and she had killed one too under her father's instruction. However, it had never been during a full moon because her father didn't want to risk her getting infected and risk her position as James' Guardian. A Werewolf was hard to duel because they were unpredictable and only the strongest of spells would work against them. Usually, it took more than one person to beat a Werewolf because they were resistant to certain spells.

The Werewolf got up again, this time limping but it was still coming at them. It was much slower, but the hunger in its eyes spoke volume.

Gritting her teeth, she knew she had no other choice. "Albus, close your eyes." She ordered him. She didn't him to see what was going to happen, even though he would forget about it after this trial.

Albus looked down at her confused. "What?"

"Now!" Freya shouted out.

Frowning, Albus did as she asked. He closed his eyes and waited, but it only served to make him more anxious.

Taking a deep breath, Freya raised her wand. She was going to use the Killing Curse on the Werewolf and she didn't want Albus to see this. It was the only way at this point because this Werewolf wasn't giving up either. Freya hated to admit it, but she was starting to run low on magic at this point too. She had been using her magic non-stop and she had used a very advanced spell when she summoned her Patronus against the Dementors. Freya needed to recharge but she needed to take down the Werewolf first.

The Werewolf growled loudly and it charged again, ready to attack.

Just as Freya opened her mouth to utter the Killing Curse, she was cut off when she heard a loud squawk. In a flash, a Hippogriff appeared from the trees and charged at the Werewolf and tackled it away from Freya and Albus. Freya's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the Hippogriff in shock. The Hippogriff looked very familiar but she was struggling to place where she had seen this exact Hippogriff. That's when Freya noticed the beasts brilliantly orange eyes. In an instant, Freya recognised the Hippogriff as the same one from Hagrid's class she had interacted with months ago.

"No way," Freya whispered lowly, staring intently at the Hippogriff. She had never heard of a Hippogriff defending humans from a Werewolf before. Usually, the two beasts avoided one another and didn't interact at all.

The female Hippogriff looked away from Freya for a moment before screeching at the Werewolf, warning it off. Werewolf growled back in response but didn't move to attack again and instead fled back into the forest.

"What happened? Did you die?" Albus asked suddenly, his eyes stilled closed. He had heard everything but he was much too scared to open his eyes.

Freya rolled her eyes, "It's safe to come down." She said, her eyes still trained on the Hippogriff. The Hippogriff had gone back to staring at her and Freya met her gaze fearlessly.

Slowly, Albus opened his eyes and he sighed in relief when he didn't see the Werewolf. Slowly, he climbed down and was shocked to see the Hippogriff. "It's Hera, but what's she doing so far from Hagrid?" He asked curiously, going to stand beside Freya.

Freya said nothing. She was surprised to find out the Hippogriff's name was Hera but she thought that it suited the beast quite well. Freya had noticed that she was very elegant and graceful on her feet. Looking around, Freya spotted the golden key on the ground where the Werewolf dropped it when Hera had tackled it out of its mouth. Carefully, Freya picked up the key, using the hoodie sleeve to pick up the key. She had some cuts on her hands and she didn't want to risk getting Werewolf salvia in the wounds and getting infected.

"Let's head to the gate," Freya said, looking over to Albus.

Albus nodded his head.

Hera squawked loudly, getting both of their attention. Freya watched Hera for a moment and saw that the beast seemed to be restless. Freya tried to walk around Hera, but she got in their way and wouldn't let them past her. Freya attempted this a few times but was again unsuccessful which made her sigh in irritation.

"I think she wants to help us," Albus said with uncertainty.

Freya frowned and looked at Hera again. She had her wings raised and she was looking straight at them. If Freya didn't know any better, she would say that Hera was in a threatening pose but that wasn't the case.

"She wants us to ride her," Freya said, making the connection. She didn't know why, but Hera seemed pretty intent on helping them and she wasn't going to turn Hera away.

Albus looked at Freya and then at Hera before nodding his head in agreement.

Freya got closer to Hera, who bowed her body and allowed Freya to climb onto her back. Freya struggled at first but found a comfortable enough position. Once she was stable, she held her arm out for Albus who took it gratefully. Albus sat behind Freya and clung onto her shoulders to steady himself. Freya flinched at the contact but said nothing. Once Hera was satisfied that they were seated, her wings clapped as she ran forward and within seconds they were in the air. Freya tightened her grip on Hera's feathers, not wanting to fall off the beast. It seemed as though Albus had calmed down now that he was in the air, just like his brother as his grip loosened. Carefully, Freya looked at the view of the forest. It was incredible, from this view the forest looked beautiful but deadly. Freya felt herself relax and she actually began to enjoy the ride, more than she had with a broom.

It took minutes to get to the main gate, but by foot, it probably would have taken hours. Freya didn't realise how far she and Albus had strayed away from the main gate. As they were getting closer, Freya spotted two people – Roman and Ivan. However, it didn't seem as though the Durmstrang boys had seen them yet.

Freya pulled Hera's feathers lightly. "Go back a bit, land us a little away, Hera," Freya ordered the animal sternly.

Hera lightly squawked in protest but did as the young Guardian asked.

"Why not land directly there?" Albus asked, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard.

Freya frowned. "If they see us then they could accuse us of cheating. We're not meant to receive any help." Freya said, turning her head to look at Albus. That was one of the many rules of the Triwizard Tournament and if they were caught then there would be consequences. They were just lucky no one had seen them yet.

Albus nodded his head, understanding what she was saying.

Freya scanned the ground for a moment. "Land us over there, Hera," Freya commanded, pointing to a spot that was just about a ten-minute walk away from the main gate.

Hera squawked but did as asked. Once they were close, Hera began flying towards and landed harshly, not used to having passengers on her back. Freya winced that the impact, Hera's wings digging into her legs and Albus' grip on her shoulder got harsher with the impact. Once safe on the ground, Freya jumped off, happier now that she was on solid ground again. Albus jumped off too, but Freya has to steady him before he fell on his face. Freya looked up to Hera and nodded her head in acknowledgement. This was her way of saying thank you.

Hera squawked before flying off, back to Hagrid's hut.

"We can walk the rest," Freya said simply before turning to walk in the direction of the gate with Albus on her heels.

They walked in silence, neither one saying anything. Albus was sparing glances at Freya constantly, he wanted to ask her so many things but he found he couldn't do it. As much as he felt safe with her, he also felt intimidated by her. However, Freya was happy with the silence because it meant she could keep an ear out for any incoming threats. She had taken out her wand again and her eyes were carefully scanning the area around her.

Freya stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a figure up ahead. She stretched out her arm and stopped Albus from going any further. Albus stopped and looked at her with a confused expression. When he saw she wasn't going to answer him, Albus turned his head to look at what she was looking at.

"Isaak?" Albus said, his voice louder than he had intended.

Up ahead, sitting on a log was the male Beauxbatons' Shield. His back was hunched over but he didn't appear to be moving. He also appeared to be holding something tightly in his arms, but neither Freya nor Albus could seem from their angle.

Cautiously, Freya began walking forward, a twig snapping under her feet as she does. Looking down, she saw she had stepped on a huge pile of twigs. Freya thought this to be unusual but she brushed this off and continued walking. She only stopped when she was a few feet away from Isaak and she saw who Isaak was holding.

Isaak was holding Alicia's dead body. Freya immediately knew that Alicia was dead. Freya had seen enough dead bodies to be able to identify one on sight. Alicia was too pale to be alive and she appeared too limp.

"Is everything okay?" Albus asked, walking forward, but he too stopped when he saw Alicia.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

It seemed as though Isaak had only noticed them now. He turned his head, a dead and hollow look in his eyes. The bags under his eyes were prominent and his eyes were bloodshot. He had dried tear stains running down his face and his eyes looked watery and heavily glazed. Isaak stared at them, but it seemed as though he hadn't heard them.

"Isaak, what happened?" Freya asked more sternly.

Isaak whimpered and looked down at his sister. "S-she…" Isaak couldn't finish his sentence as he burst into more tears, sobbing loudly. He hid his face away in his sister's hair as the sobs racked his body.

Freya rolled her eyes and began looking around the area. She began to think of things that could have killed Alicia. It wouldn't have been the cold as she had seen Alicia and Isaak place the warmth charm on themselves before the challenge even started. Freya was quite confident that Alicia would have reapplied that charm too, much like she and Albus had done because they didn't want to risk hypothermia. As Freya looked around, she noticed a set of footprints in some of the remaining snow that clung to the earth. Freya looked at the footprint carefully and noticed that it was rather large, meaning that it had to be a male's footprint – a human male more than likely.

"Oh my god." Albus gasped loudly.

Freya instantly whirled around, her wand raised in case there was an attack, but there wasn't. Freya lowered her wand when she didn't see a threat and walked over to where Albus was. He was standing in front of Isaak and was staring down at Alicia's body in shock. Freya wouldn't have thought anything of it, but then something caught her eye.

On Alicia's exposed neck was a large and ugly bruising. It covered her entire neck and the bruising looked deep and nasty. The bruising itself resembled two hand marks which stood out heavily against Alicia's pale complexion.

"How did she… die?" Albus asked hesitantly.

Isaak choked on a sob but managed to answer. "I-I don't know… I-I found her like this." The guilt had been eating him away for hours. He should have answered her Patronus straight away. He should have run back the moment he saw that familiar swan then maybe things would have ended differently. Maybe he could have saved her and then he wouldn't be feeling this guilt and despair. He wouldn't be holding her dead body and she would be sitting beside him and they would be laughing with each other.

Freya slowly reached down and touched the back of Alicia's neck. She instantly felt bone protruding from the skin. "Her neck was snapped," Freya said, her voice low.

Albus looked at her with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Isaak looked up at her too, his eyes wide and full of tears.

"There was someone here with her when she died. There is a footprint in the snow, possibly male with how large it is and it definitely human. Her neck was snapped, which takes force to do, especially in the place that it was done." Freya said, taking her hand away from Alicia's neck. She stood back up and began looking around, trying to find any more clues.

"B-but who could do such a thing?" Albus asked, completely bewildered.

Isaak was silent for a moment, but then his head shot up. "Roman. It had to be Roman!" He exclaimed, his tone becoming angrier as he spoke.

"You don't know that for sure." Freya cut in dryly.

Isaak turned to look at her, fury in his eyes. "I know he did it. He threatened her!" He yelled, his voice getting louder.

"That doesn't mean for certain he did it." Freya bit back. She wasn't denying that Roman had the capacity to do so, and Isaak was right because Roman had threatened Alicia. However, in Freya's eyes, it would be stupid for Roman to carry out the threat when he had done so in front of witnesses. Surely, he couldn't have been that stupid.

Isaak snarled at her and stood up, practically throwing Alicia off him as he did to. He took threatening steps towards the Gryffindor but he stopped when Freya had her wand pointed her him.

"I really wouldn't try that," Freya warned him severely, her eyes narrowed on his posture. She was looking for any movement to indicate that he was going to spring. If anyone else had done this to her, Freya would have cursed them immediately, but she was giving Isaak some leeway as his sister had just been killed.

Isaak stared at her, hatred in his eyes.

Albus watched the two with his wide eyes, unsure of what to do. He began looking around too, hoping to find something. However, he couldn't find anything new. Albus didn't know what he was looking for either so after a few seconds he gave up.

"I'll prove it, watch me," Isaak exclaimed before running off into the forest.

Freya sighed and rolled her eyes at his attitude. She knew that this wasn't going to end well at all. Isaak was going to accuse someone of killing his sister and Freya doubted that Ivan or Roman would take that well.

"We should follow after him, make sure he doesn't get hurt," Albus said as he began jogging after Isaak. He was concerned about him and he was hoping he didn't do anything rash.

Freya snorted as she too began to jog after Isaak. "Or do something stupid."

Albus said nothing, but he did smile slightly.

Without saying anything else, both Freya and Albus continued to follow Isaak. He was a few feet away from them as he slowed down to a jog. Freya watched him with a close eye. After his sister dying, Freya was certain that he was emotionally exhausted and she had a feeling he was going to drop to the ground at any moment if he didn't calm down. Within a few minutes, they all made it to the main gate of the forest. Roman and Ivan were stood near the gate, with Ivan holding onto their key. Ivan was standing opposite Roman, keeping him in his line of sight. Whereas, Roman was facing away from Ivan as though he didn't care about his existence at all.

The moment Isaak saw Roman, he flipped. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" Isaak yelled as he charged at Roman, his wand out.

Roman looked up and his eyes lit up, "Looks like you've decided to grow some balls after all." Roman said with a large smirk on his face.

Isaak's eyes were alight with rage. "Do you think this is funny?!" Isaak yelled at him.

Roman laughed and nodded his head.

Freya and Albus walked onto the scene. Albus looked concerned and Freya appeared indifferent. Albus had wanted to run over to Isaak, but Freya had grabbed his shoulder and she wasn't letting go anytime soon. She wasn't going to let Albus get in the middle of this, especially when it didn't involve him at all.

Looking between the two of them, Ivan frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, appearing slightly concerned.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Isaak yelled, "Your psychotic teammate murdered my sister!" His voice was getting louder with every word as the rage took over him.

Ivan shot Roman a look, but Roman refused to look back at him and just smirked.

"Do you have any proof?" Ivan asked calmly.

Freya arched a brow at this. With his tone, Freya recognised that Ivan wasn't defending Roman at all. In fact, Ivan seemed really curious of whether there was any evidence which she found odd. Usually, that wouldn't be people's first reaction to finding out someone had just been killed. Honestly, Freya had a strong inkling that Roman did kill Alicia, his magical signature had been faintly clinging in the air when they arrived. It had been faint and hard to notice unless someone was looking for it, and Freya had been. The method of killing gave it away that it had been a brutal murder. But the question was, why Roman had killed Alicia.

"Her neck was snapped and there was a handprint," Albus said, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone turned to look at Albus, which only made Freya tighten her grip on her wand. She was watching Roman with piqued interest now.

"That doesn't mean it was him." Ivan defended.

"He threatened her! He threatened her before this challenge even started! You were there!" Isaak yelled out, pointing his wand at Roman.

Roman glared at him, "Do it, I dare you." He hissed lowly, his eyes wide in excitement. Yet, he still hadn't drawn his wand.

Isaak grit his teeth, his grip on his wand tightening. He opened his mouth to cast a spell, but he was interrupted when someone else cut in.

"It was me."

Everyone turned to look at Ivan. He was standing straight now and his wand was still in hand. "I did it, I killed Alicia," Ivan said calmly. However, he refused to look at anyone in the eyes and he didn't want to look at Roman especially.

Freya stared at him with a narrowed gaze.

Roman was looking at Ivan in silent fury and his fists were clenched.

"You… you bastard!" Isaak yelled out in fury, turning his body to face Ivan now. Under all his anger and resentment, he felt embarrassed. He had completely accused the wrong person of killing his sister. But he had been certain that it had been Roman – Roman was definitely the type to pull something like that, but Ivan was unexpected.

However, before anything more could be done, a loud ringing noise sounded throughout the forest. Freya looked around and saw the sun just rising as daybreak broke. The third challenge was now over and that was their warning.

Isaak's eyes widened, "Alicia…" Without saying any more, Isaak ran back into the forest to look for his sister. There was no way he was leaving her until someone came and got her. He didn't know what the forest would do to his sister if he left her there. He refused to leave without her.

The remaining competitors all looked at one another, no one making a move or sound.

Freya waited. She was waiting for Roman and Ivan to leave first and then she and Albus would leave. She wouldn't turn her back to them and she wasn't going to give them the opportunity to attack her or Albus either. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long before Ivan and Roman began walking over to the closed gate. Ivan placed their key into the gate and turned it, opening the gate for them. The moment they both passed through the gate, the metal gates automatically closed, not letting anyone else out. Freya looked at the gate with a glare. It seemed as though the gate was enchanted to only let the people who had a key through. That meant that Isaak was going to be trapped in the forest until someone went and got him and Alicia.

"Let's go," Freya said lowly as she began walking forward.

Albus nodded his head and also began to walk forward.

They reached the gate and Freya took out the key. She then carefully placed the key into the hole and turned left. Immediately, the gates swung open and they both walked out of the forest. Once they were out of the forest, Freya saw the audience that was gathered in the area. As soon as people saw them, there was loud cheering as they were happy to see that the Hogwarts competitors were still in the game.

Lance was the first person Freya saw and he was smiling from ear to ear. "And the Hogwarts' Champion and Shield are successful!" He announced loudly, his voice projected to the audience due to a spell.

Harry sighed in relief when he saw his son.

Vladimir walked over to Ivan and Roman and patted them both on the shoulder. Ivan gave no outward reaction but Roman seemed as though he detested the contact.

McGonagall walked over to them and nodded at them in acknowledgement. She didn't say it, but she was relieved to see both Albus and Freya come back. She knew that this challenge wasn't going to be easy and she had heavily protested against this challenge only to be shot down by Lance at every turn.

Renée frowned when she didn't see Isaak or Alicia. She waited a few more moments, but they still didn't appear. "I wonder where Alicia and Isaak are," Renée said slowly, her soft accent coming through. She hadn't wanted Alicia or Isaak to come last in this challenge but it would appear as though she was going to be disappointed.

Albus stilled where was, looking guilty.

Harry noticed this and sent him a curious expression. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern. He had instantly known that something wasn't right when he looked at Albus, he appeared too nervous and flighty. It pained him to know that his son had to experience the horror of the Triwizard Tournament.

Albus spared a glance to Freya but she ignored him. "Alicia… was killed." He said softly, but it seemed loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was a gasp in the audience, all coming from the student at Beauxbatons.

Renée tensed and her eyes widened.

Vladimir immediately looked at his own students with a suspicious glare. Roman and Ivan gave nothing away though, acting completely indifferent.

Lance frowned, "How unfortunate." He said, but it sounded forced and fake to certain individuals.

Freya glanced in his direction. She knew that he didn't care, he didn't care that Alicia had died. Lance would have cared if Albus had been hurt or killed, but that was because in his eyes, Albus and all the other war hero's children needed it. Everyone else was considered collateral damage.

"You said she was killed," Renée said, walking towards Albus. However, before she could get any further, McGonagall stood in front of him. Harry had also strode over and stood in front of Albus, protectively.

"What killed her?!" Renée exclaimed, rage appearing in her eyes.

Albus gulped and he looked in the direction of Roman and Ivan.

Renée saw this and flipped. "Vladimir!" She yelled out, glaring in the direction of the Headmaster of Durmstrang.

"My boys did nothing." Vladimir immediately defended.

"I want them disqualified!" Renée demanded, pointing her finger in Roman and Ivan's direction. She was now turning to look at both Harry and Lance.

Lance stepped forward, "Renée, your students knew the dangers of the Triwizard Tournament before they entered. They knew this and still entered." He said, his voice soothing but his words were not. It appeared as though he was brushing off the matter and this upset Renée further.

"Yes, but they weren't expecting to be killed by a fellow competitor!" Renée exclaimed back with a narrowed gaze. She stared at Roman and Ivan with a narrowed look, she wasn't sure who has done it, but she knew it had to one of them.

Lance ignored her and continued speaking. "It is unfortunate that Alicia has passed. However, we must continue. Due to Alicia's death, Isaak will now also be disqualified." He said, his voice booming around the silent area.

Harry turned to face him, "What?"

"This is ridiculous!" Renée shouted in anger.

McGonagall turned to face Lance, "Explain, and now." She demanded with a glare.

"A Champion can survive without their Shield, but a Shield cannot last without their Champion. The Champion is the only one bound my contract of the Goblet, not the Shield. Therefore, once the Champion is gone, the Shield is useless." Lance explained calmly. It was as though he had been expecting this reaction.

McGonagall thinned her lips. "This wasn't explained to me."

"Or me," Harry said with an unhappy expression.

Lance smiles pleasantly. "I apologise, but this was the idea I put forth to Kingsley and he accepted." He said, not paying attention to the scathing looks he was getting from Renée and a third of the audience for his careless attitude.

Harry and McGonagall share a look.

Lance continued on, "Due to both Durmstrang and Hogwarts passing this challenge with flying colours, they shall both receive full points each. Ten points per person. This means that our current leader is the Durmstrang boys!" He announced loudly, causing the audience to cheer loudly. However, the students from Beauxbatons looked severely unhappy and refused to clap.

Freya inwardly sighed. That meant that Durmstrang now had eight two points and Hogwarts had seventy-two points. However, there was still one last challenge to go and that one was going to be the decider of who the winner was going to be.

"The last challenge will take place in May and we will see who the winners will be!" Lance announced and ended it by cancelling the spell that projected his voice.

Renée stormed over to the gate in anger, fully intending to get her students back. She passed Lance and sent him a scathing look before turning her head away from him, snubbing him. McGonagall sent her a sympathetic look which Renée did accept, but she completely ignored Vladimir. He was running after her, trying to explain that neither one of his students did it, but his acting was terrible so it just seemed to make the situation worse.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Once they were free, Freya immediately walked away from Albus and began walking over to her fellow Guardians. They were all standing there, dressed in thick coats and appeared warm. Freya was lucky she had cast the warmth charm on herself and Albus otherwise she would have been freezing. As she got closer, Cordelia sighed in relief and she seemed to be holding something in her hands, a mug that had steam coming out the top of it.

"Good to see you alive," Cordelia said with a smile. She then passed Freya a cup of coffee, knowing that she was going to need it. Freya needed her daily dose of coffee in the morning otherwise she would be more grumpy than usual. Cordelia also thought she would nice and bring her one after this ordeal.

Freya wordlessly took the drink and took one massive gulp. It burned her throat but in a delicious and satisfying away that made her want to sigh in relief. She had been missing this when she was in the forest and now she felt content. Tonight had really tested her and now she felt like she could relax a bit now that she was out of the forest.

"Was everything okay?" Rebecca asked with a cautious look. She was really curious to know what had happened in the forest, but at the same time, she didn't because it would only stress her out.

"If you count fighting off Dementors, a Werewolf and dealing with a killer competitor okay then yes. Everything was okay." Freya answered back dryly, taking another long sip from her hot beverage. She didn't believe Ivan when he admitted to killing Alicia – there is no way he could have done it. Ivan didn't seem as though he was the type. It would also explain why Roman looked too angry when Ivan claimed he had done it. She hadn't missed that reaction, in fact, she had been expecting it.

Rebecca gasped loudly, but it sounded like a wheeze. Everything that Freya had just listed was what Rebecca had been fearing. It was Guardian's worse nightmare to even go against one those options, let alone all three in one night.

Connor's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" His voice was loud and shrill as he couldn't contain his shock.

"You're not joking are you?" Cordelia asked with a narrowed gaze.

Freya looked at her with a blank expression. "I'm not joking." She answered back plainly. She didn't understand why they thought she was lying.

"Thank you for defending him," Rebecca whispered lowly as she looked at the Gryffindor. If anything, her admiration for Freya had skyrocketed and she was really tempted to hug Freya, but she knew that Freya didn't like to be hugged. Rebecca knew that if she had been there then she doubted she would have lasted as long. Werewolves absolutely terrified her and the thought that Freya had gone against one sent shivers down her spine in fright.

Cordelia frowned and looked at Freya in concern. "You didn't get bit, did you?" She asked, hesitation in her tone. She knew that it had been a full moon that night and they could all hear the howls. There was a high chance of someone getting a bit that night and Werewolves actively seek out humans to bite, especially on a full moon.

Freya shook her head, "No." That's something she had been really cautious about. That's why she didn't touch the key with her bare hands as it had been in the Werewolf's mouth

Connor sighed in relief, "I'm just glad you weren't bitten."

Freya nodded her head silently in agreement. She saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned her head left. She saw Noah glaring at Connor as if he had seriously offended him. Noah's fists were clenched and his nostrils were flaring. This made Freya suspicious, she had never seen Noah display such emotion – he was always calm and collective. However, Freya noticed that he looked dishevelled and tired.

"Yes, no one wants to get bit by one of them," Freya answered back, purposely making her tone scornful. She made sure to make it though she wasn't looking at him, he was still in her line of view. She was waiting to see what Noah's reaction would be, knowing that he was listening into their conversation.

Noah sneered and muttered something under his breath. He stormed off, his knuckles white in colour as he clenched harder.

Freya arched a brow at this but said nothing about the matter. She turned back to the others and acted as though nothing happened.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **I was really tempted to have Freya get bitten by a Werewolf but I decided against it in the end.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you guys thought!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Guest: This story is probably going to have around forty chapters, maybe more. I have a lot planned for the second half now that I had set everything up and I can't wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few days later_

Freya had been watching Noah like a hawk. Ever since the third challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, he had been acting weird. He had been avoiding being anywhere Connor, her, Cordelia or Rebecca. Actually, Noah had actively begun avoiding all the Guardians, something that hadn't escaped Freya's notice. Noah seemed to be more nervous around people than before and he appeared to have a pained smile on his face all the time. None of the other Guardians noticed because they were all too busy focusing on their own issues and protecting their charge. No one had time to interfere with other Guardian's personal issues unless it got in the way of them protecting their charge. But Freya was curious and she was going to figure it out. She had waited; giving it a couple of days to see if Noah would calm down. She had watched him from a distance before making her move. She had to catch him alone and out of earshot of every Guardian before she confronted him on the matter. Freya knew that Noah had a connection to Werewolves, his reaction after the third challenge had spoken volumes. She had provoked him intentionally, wanting to see what his reaction would be and it had given her results that she had been expecting.

The best opportunity arose that day. Noah was alone, watching Louis Weasley in the library. It also happened that James had decided to visit the Library to study for his OWLS that were coming up shortly. Freya had sat down with Noah at his table – the table farthest away from everyone – and she noticed immediately that he had stiffened when she arrived in the library.

"Hello, Freya," Noah muttered lowly, a pleasant smile on his face. However, it was fake and it didn't reach his eyes.

"Noah." Freya nodded her head in acknowledgement. She turned to face away from him and decided to watch James for a moment. He was with Fred and was surrounded by a mountain of books. Freya also spotted Cordelia sitting at a table closer to the Weasley – watching Fred closely.

They both sat in silence for a moment, neither one saying anything. Freya was comfortable with the silence whereas Noah was not. He was shifting in his seat uncomfortably and he was looking at anywhere else but at Freya.

"I know," Freya said lowly, her voice barely above a whisper.

If possible, Noah tensed further. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly, still not looking at Freya.

Inwardly, Freya sighed. She had fully expected this reaction from him. Being a Werewolf wasn't easy in the Wizarding World so she could understand why he would deny it. When Kingsley became the Minister of Magic, he made sure all the anti-werewolf legislation were repealed and new laws were put in place so that Werewolves were treated with the respect and dignity that had been lacking for so many years. However, even now there was still prejudice against them but it wasn't a common occurrence anymore. One of those people who detested Werewolves was none other than Lance. He detested the creatures and he eagerly hunted them during a full moon whenever he could. If Noah were to be found out, he would lose his status as a Guardian immediately.

"I saw you in the Forbidden Forest. That was you." Freya said, talking about the Werewolf had that attacked her and Albus a few days ago. It was only after the whole incident and seeing Noah's reaction that had made her connect the dots in her head.

Noah's head whipped to the side to look at her. Freya returned his stare and it only further confirmed what she already knew. It was the eyes, the wolf and Noah both had the same dark eyes. The Werewolf's had been more wild and feral but Freya could see the resemblance up close now.

"I am not a Werewolf," Noah whispered lowly. He appeared convincing as honesty shone through his dark eyes. The only thing that gave him away was his shaking hands. The shaking was slight and hardly noticeable but it caught her attention.

Saying nothing, Freya stood up. James had put away all his books and was leaving the Library. Silently, Freya followed him, not sparing a glance to Noah – who was shaking more noticeably now. Freya followed James out of the Library and watched as he walked back into the Gryffindor Common room. She watched as the portrait closed behind him and was about to follow after him when she heard footsteps quickly coming towards her. Freya smirked, she knew that he would follow her.

"How did you…?" Noah asked, slightly out of breath. When Freya had left the Library without saying anything, he panicked. He thought that she was going to report him to Lance and that had sent him running after her.

Freya turned to look at him and she noticed that there was no one in the hallway either. "You disappear each night of the full moon. I've seen you sneak out into the Forbidden Forest. You always looked sick and pale. Your eyes were the final dot that allowed me to put everything together." Freya explained calmly, watching his reaction. She had noticed that once a month, that Noah would become ill and would shy away from all the Guardians but she had paid it no mind as she didn't see it as important. However, she did keep that bit of information to herself as she thought it may become useful one day.

Noah paled considerably. "Does anyone else know?" He asked softly, the fear reflected in his eyes.

Freya shook her head. This is a secret she wouldn't reveal to anyone – and certainly not Lance. The consequence would be brutal. Two previous Guardians – one being Fred's and the other being Dominique's Guardian – had been bitten by a Werewolf and Lance had not treated them kindly. Lance didn't kill them immediately, which would have been merciful in his eyes. Lance locked up the two Guardians – _children_ – and waited until the full moon where they transformed into Werewolves. Lance then released them and hunted them down like animals. Freya remembered that incident well because Lance had made an event out of it when she was thirteen years old. He invited all the existing Guardians and their families to watch as he hunted them down and killed them. So no, Freya would not tell Lance about Noah because that was too cruel – even by Freya's standards. The two Guardian's parents had to watch as their children were hunted and slaughtered and they couldn't do anything about it. Vivienne had laughed at them – laughed at the two children as they were being killed. It was something that had haunted Freya for years and still did now.

Noah sighed in relief, happy to know that his secret was safe.

"My only question is; how have you been able to hide this from Lance?" Freya asked, arching a brow at him. To keep this kind of secret was dangerous, especially when Lance always uses his Legilimency to find out the information he needed when he wasn't satisfied.

Taking a deep breath, Noah answered. "Well, seeing as you know my biggest secret. I don't mind sharing. I learned Occlumency from a friend."

Freya stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. She began to use her own Legilimency, forcing her way into his mind. Noah winced slightly as he felt the intrusion into his mind and let her for a moment. However, she could only get so far before she felt the walls in his mind. She tested the mental walls in his mind and found that they were strong. For a moment, Freya was really tempted to push it, to see how much he could take. But she decided that it would too cruel. Slowly, Freya pulled out of his mind.

Noah shivered once she was fully gone, "That still gives me the shivers." He whispered lowly, rubbing his arms for friction. Whenever someone used Legilimency on him, it felt like a cold wind had entered his bones and he hated the feeling.

"Who are these friends then?" Freya asked suspiciously. There weren't any other Guardians currently at Beauxbatons because there wasn't anyone to protect other than Louis. This was why Louis' Guardian was always the most mysterious because no one ever hardly saw them. Noah and all the other Guardians that came before him were always stationed in France and would receive the least attention from Lance. However, that made the position just as dangerous because previous Guardians had let down their guard and that's when Lance swooped in and killed them.

Noah's lips thinned as he looked around the area, trying to see if there was anyone watching him. "When I am in Beauxbatons… I take off my pendant." He whispered this lowly, the nerves coming back once again. He had just told her his second biggest secret – something he had admitted to no one.

Freya stilled for a moment and gave no outward reaction.

"I use the warmth charm as we did for the Yule Ball, but I apply it quite a few times a day. I always put it back on at night when I am asleep but I always take it off in the morning." Noah further admits, a small smile spreading across his face.

Outwardly, Freya gave absolutely no reaction. However, on the inside, Freya felt… annoyed. She and all the other Guardians had been forced into this pendant and were constantly monitored – but Noah could get around it. He hadn't been through what they had. Freya resented this, but it also intrigued her and made her impressed that Noah had got away with this so long. He was Louis' fourth Guardian and had only joined the Guardians at the beginning of that summer – he wasn't nearly as experienced as most of the Guardians in Hogwarts.

"I have friends in Beauxbatons who have helped me with my transformations. One is able to brew the Wolfbane potion for me. But it's getting expensive and sometimes I can't afford to get the ingredients." Noah explained with a saddened expression. Unfortunately, this was a very common problem with the Wolfbane Potion because all the ingredients were incredibly expensive and this was why most Werewolves lived in poverty or they fell into poverty because they desperately need the potion. It was then made even worse because some jobs wouldn't accept workers who were Werewolves. Even with Kingsley's new legislation, it didn't lower the price for ingredients and many Werewolves still lived in poverty and it didn't stop all prejudice.

Freya nodded her head and walked past Noah, intending to go into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Noah hesitantly asked.

Freya stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him. "As long as it doesn't affect your duties as a Guardian then I don't care." She said, walking away from him. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and she was allowed entrance into her Common Room.

Noah watched as Freya walked away, sighing in relief. "If only you weren't so close to Lance." He whispered lowly before walking away.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

Freya laid on her bed, looking up at her canopy bed ceiling. Her curtains were drawn and her protection spell was put in place, like every other night. It was late, well after midnight, but Freya found that she couldn't sleep at all. James had gone to bed hours ago and so should she, but Freya had too much on her mind. Noah's confession had left her with a lot to think about. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Lance – but it made her think about Lydia and that was something Freya didn't like to linger on. No one had ever defied Lance in such a bold way, being a Werewolf and taking the pendant off was a big and bold thing to do and no one had something as bold, not since Lydia. Lydia was the first ever Guardian to exist – when Lydia was Guardian, there weren't any pendants. That was something Lance had thought of after Lydia's ' _betrayal'_. The more Freya thought about her sister, the more curious she was becoming. Lydia was a subject that Freya didn't like to think about too much because it was painful. She and Lydia had been so close. Lydia was the only person who protected her against her mother's wrath. Lydia had been her protector and close friend. Lydia had been the only person that Freya could confide in as a child and then she just went. Everything disappeared in a blink of an eye and Freya was left to the wrath of her mother.

With that in mind, Freya got up from her bed and dispelled all the charms around her bed. Sapphie didn't stir at all, even when Freya left the bed, but Freya didn't pay her much attention. She was still in her PJs – consisting of a nightdress – so she slipped on her slippers and her cloak from her trunk at the end of the bed and then grabbed her wand. With that, she left the room and headed towards McGonagall's office to use the fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network. Freya made quick work of this and was thankful that McGonagall was not in her office again. She knew that McGonagall was at a meeting with the Ministry so she was safe for the time being. However, she needed to make this journey quick before she came back.

Standing in the fireplace, Freya grabbed some powder. "Williams Manor," Freya said clearly, throwing the powder to the ground and letting herself be consumed by the green flames. The next time Freya opened her eyes, she saw that she was inside the Manor. Everything was dark and for a moment she did feel unnerved. For a moment, Freya thought that her parents would still be awake, but she knew that they wouldn't even be home. They hardly ever spent time at home anymore – something she knew that House Elves were thankful for.

Walking out of the fireplace, Freya headed in the direction of Lydia's room. Lydia's room had been sealed off for years and no one had been allowed near it. However, tonight Freya wasn't listening to those rules. She needed something and she had a feeling that it was going to be in her room. Her parents had thrown away a lot of Lydia's stuff after her death, but she knew that Lydia was smart enough to hide away some things.

Reaching the familiar door, Freya took out her wand and was about to blast the door open with her magic. She knew that her parents would have used powerful charms to keep this door closed but Freya was going to break the door down. As she raised her wand, she stopped. "What do you want?" Freya asked, turning to look at her left. She had sensed a presence following her since she had arrived in the manor. She knew that it was a House Elf. As she had raised her wand, she noticed that the House Elf had raised their hand.

It was Meepy, a very shy House Elf. "I-I am sorry Mistress. But the Master asked me to never let anyone in that room again… even you." Meepy whispered softly, her big eyes begging Freya not to cast any spells. She knew she would have to attack Freya if she tried it.

Freya sighed and lowered her wand. "I understand. Then, you can get it." She said, turning to face the House Elf.

Meepy's eyes widened in fear, "B-but I couldn't!"

"Did my parents say you couldn't enter this room then?" Freya arched a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

Meepy shook her head, "They did not." She admitted softly.

Freya nodded her head. She had been fully expecting this and she felt smug. Her parents believed that no one would want to enter Lydia's room. When giving orders to a House Elf, you need to make sure that there are absolutely no loopholes otherwise they could take liberties. They must be given strict instructions and they must be clear and concise.

"I want you to go into that room and get me Lydia's diary. Then, you must give it to me and never tell anyone that I was ever here." Freya ordered harshly, her gaze narrowed.

Meepy nodded her head and she snapped her fingers, disappearing behind Lydia's door. Freya waited a few moments before Meepy appeared back in front of her. In her hands, Meepy was holding a black diary.

Upon seeing the notebook, Freya's eyes narrowed. "That's not it."

"What?" Meepy asked, confused.

"My sister detested the colour black, especially for diaries. That isn't her diary." Freya replied back dryly, feeling annoyed. Lydia hated the colour black because she said it was too depressing and dark. She much preferred brighter colours, like yellow. Yellow was Lydia's favourite colour because it reminded her of the sun. Anything that Lydia had bought herself was bright and colourful and not the dark colours that their parents forced them to have.

Panic flashed in Meepy's eyes. She had not listened to her Mistress' orders and now she was going to be punished for it. She winced and bowed her head, "I-I am sorry. Please punish me accordingly." She whispered in fright of what was to come.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Get out of my sight,"

Meepy flinched and was gone within seconds, taking the fake diary with her.

Freya sighed deeply. She couldn't enter the room now so this whole trip had been a complete waste of her time. Just as she was about to walk away, Freya stopped when she heard a voice.

"So you came here of your own free will?"

Turning, Freya saw another House Elf, hiding in the shadows. However, she instantly knew who this was and a smirk spread across her face. "So, you came out of hiding, Polky," Freya said, amusement in her eyes.

Polky walked out of the shadows, revealing an old House Elf. She was much older than all the other House Elves in the Manor. She was very old, but she still managed to complete all the jobs given to her to a high standard. Polky was the first House Elf that Freya's father had ever employed. Polky had seen many House Elves come and go and many other things in this house. Polky also happened to one of the very few people that Freya respected and liked.

"You wouldn't have come here unless you wanted something. What it is?" Polky asked directly, not afraid to speak out. Vivienne absolutely hated this quality, but she couldn't do anything because Rupert had given strict orders that Polky was not to be touched by anyone.

"Lydia's diary. Her real one." Freya said without hesitation. She knew that Polky would know what she was talking about. Polky was the one who would look after her sister a lot of the time.

Polky smiled, "You've finally become interested in Lydia? Took you long enough." She snorted before disappearing in a flash.

Freya only had to wait a few moments before Polky was back. She was also holding a yellow diary in her hands. The diary looked old but it appeared to be well looked after at the same time. Freya reached out and took the diary gently, almost scared that it would disintegrate in her hands if she touched it with too much force.

"Lydia asked me to look after it the night she died. She knew what would happen when she broached the subject." Polky said with a frown. She could remember feeling confused that day, wondering why her Mistress was handing her the most prized possession she owned. Lydia had left her a message as well, saying that only Freya was allowed to read her diary when she was older. This was why Polky had handed over the diary without any arguments or reluctance.

Looking at the diary, it just reminded Freya of her sister. Looking at the diary made Freya feel sad and remorseful. "Thank you," Freya said lowly, bringing the diary close to her body before hiding it in one of the many pockets of her cloak.

"What's changed? You wouldn't have asked for her diary at all, let alone know it existed." Polky asked suspiciously.

Freya rolled her eyes, "I knew my sister. She was smart enough to hide this from everyone – especially our mother. Our mother snooped through Lydia's stuff all the time. This was the only place that Lydia felt safe confiding things in." Freya said fondly. She could remember asking her sister what she wrote in her diary. Lydia had been honest and told her that she only wrote her deepest and darkest thoughts, things that she didn't want anyone to know or find.

Polky nodded her head in agreement. "Yes… she was the smartest person I had ever met." She said with a reminiscent smile.

Freya said nothing and turned around to leave. She had stayed there longer than she had planned and she knew she needed to leave now.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Harry sat at home, waiting. Two nights ago, he had received a letter requesting to meet with him. He didn't know who the person was, all he knew was that it was the same person who had left the note on his desk. The same person who gave him the tip about Lydia. The person had requested to meet at his house at eleven o'clock at night. He would have invited Hermione and Ron as well, but the letter had requested that they speak to him alone. However, Harry knew that Ginny was in the house if he needed assistance and she was to be on her guard when this person arrived. Ginny had since regained her memory after the party Lance threw and she couldn't understand either why her mind suddenly went blank.

The clock struck eleven o'clock and someone appeared in the fireplace. Harry and Ginny's fireplace was connected to the Floo Network, but only a few fireplaces would allow access to the Potter house. Once the green flames died down, Harry stood up, his wand in hand. There was a dark figure, in a massive black cloak. It completely covered the figures face, but Harry could tell from the figure that this person was a woman.

"Thank you for accepting to see me." The woman said, bowing slightly. Her voice was soft and made her sound very young. The cloak around her made her appear small because of how much the cloak swallowed her frame.

Harry nodded his head, "It was my pleasure. You're the one who sent me the note, are you not?" He asked, just wanting to confirm what he thought.

The cloaked figure nodded her head, "I did yes."

With that, Harry offered the woman a seat and they both sat down. They were in Harry's study and were sat opposite one another. When Harry offered the woman a drink, the woman politely refused and then there was silence. Harry made himself a drink while watching the figure out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't trust this person and he didn't like how they had managed to get into his home to place that letter on his desk.

Harry was the first to break it. "Who are you exactly?" He asked, looking intently at the woman. He was trying to see if he could see her face under the cloak, but he was unsuccessful. There was a spell so Harry wouldn't be able to make her out.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say. However, I can tell you that I am an ally. Both you and the group I am under have the same goal; to bring Lance down." The woman said strongly, her fists clenched at the mention of Lance Johnson.

"Group?" Harry parroted.

The woman nodded her head, "Yes. Our group was formed years ago. Our leader couldn't stand what Lance was doing and vowed to put an end to it. But it was proven more difficult than originally thought." The woman sighed deeply and leaned back into her seat, getting comfortable.

Harry couldn't help but sign in agreement. "You're right. He is protected from all angles, his defence is absolutely solid." There was no physical proof of what was happening – actually, Harry didn't know what was happening exactly. All Harry knew was that there was a secret department in the Ministry that Lance ran and it involved the children in Hogwarts. No one could tell him anything or give him the actual evidence. There was nothing to prove in court other than a gut feeling and even that was starting to waiver. It also didn't help that no one was even willing to talk about this secret department, not even McGonagall.

"Lance is an evil man. He hides it well and has friends in high places to protect him. However, he is becoming cocky." The woman said. Due to Lance getting away with things for so long, he had been less careful and was becoming bolder. This was something she was hoping that they could use against him.

Saying nothing, Harry stared. There was venom in her tone and a lot of pain. It seemed as though this person's vendetta against Lance was personal. "What is your group's name?" He asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

The woman was silent for a moment. "We do not have one for the moment. Our leader feels like if we do, it becomes official and that may put us all at risk."

"Why?" Harry challenged, wanting to know more.

The woman took a moment to answer and seemed to be carefully selecting her words. "All of us are at risk. If we get caught, we will be killed." She said ominously. However, her tone left no room for joking, she was one hundred per cent serious.

There was silence in the room as Harry took this words in. He didn't know how to respond to such a worrying statement. Harry wanted to dig for more information, but he had noticed that the woman was being vague as she spoke. She wasn't giving him the direct answers that he had been hoping for.

However, the silence was broken when the woman cleared her throat. She stared the Harry from under her hood and he could feel her gaze. "Lance… has become drunk on power and he had become unpredictable, even more so than before. I fear for the other Guardians." As she spoke, the woman seemed to wince and was trembling. She reached for the back of her neck and began rocking as if to try and sooth the pain.

Harry was about to jump up in concern, but the woman shook her head, "It's fine. It will pass." She whispered lowly in pain. For a moment, Harry looked as though he may jump up anyway. But after a few moments, the woman did relax and didn't seem to be any pain anymore.

"What I need is an inside source. If I had that then I could help more." Harry admitted with a sigh. No one could tell him anything so his only hope was that someone who was a Guardian could tell him what was happening. Apparently, he had to find this out for himself, and he did understand their reasons, but it was just so frustrating.

The woman shook her head, "That is going to be difficult. No one will be able too, we all have too much to lose." Nearly everyone in the group was fighting for something or someone and they couldn't risk putting them in danger. If this wasn't the case, they all would have come forward. However, she also knew the consequences of what would happen if someone were to expose Lance and the Guardians.

Harry's lips thinned at this. He saw that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this topic, so he moved on. "Who is Lydia?" He asked, changing the subject.

The woman seemed to relax with this question. "Lydia was the first Guardian. She was a smart girl who fought for what she believed in but she sadly met her end at fourteen years of age. She was the reason this group was formed."

It took a lot for Harry to not inhale sharply. A child had died, a fourteen-year-old child. That was the same age as Albus was now. The thought of one of his own children dying terrified him. "You want me to look into her?" Harry asked. He had already tried this route and had found absolutely nothing. There were no records of her anywhere, much like all the others. The only reason that Harry was sure that Lydia did exist was that of what Draco told him, and also the letter he had received from this person.

"No, there would be no point. There is absolutely no record of her anywhere, much like all the others you've looked into." The woman said with a sigh.

Harry frowned. "Then what do you want? Why are you here?" He asked, narrowing his gaze at the woman. She seemed to talk around the subject, and only rarely spoke directly. It was as though she was being vague on purpose.

"I am here to ask for assistance. We have noticed that you have been investigating Lance too and we would like to aid you. We have tried for years but have nothing to show, whereas you have found as just as much as us within months of searching." The woman said honestly.

Harry gave no outward reaction, but he had heard the desperation in the woman's voice. It was well hidden but after years of being an Auror, he had picked up a few techniques. "Why me?"

"None of us are Aurors. We don't know how to investigate without getting noticed – something all of us fear on a daily basis. You have the skills and resources and we do not. Lance also heavily admires you so he wouldn't expect this from you. We have been stuck for a while on what to do next and I fear for what is to come." The woman's voice shook as she showed genuine fear.

Harry leaned forward in his seat, "What is to come?"

The woman ignored his question, "This has been going on far too long and it will only continue. It will never end. Especially since Lance has finally got what he wants." She said ominously, seeming to be talking to herself now.

Harry stared at the woman, confused.

The woman stood up, "I am sorry, but I must go. I have been away for too long." She said, walking over to the fireplace. She disappeared in its green flames and she was instantly gone from his house.

Harry didn't argue or protest. He could see that the woman was in a hurry to leave as she rushed over to the fireplace. She appeared to be panicking, over what Harry didn't know. However, it made him feel suspicious of the whole thing. With the way the woman had spoken, it didn't seem as though the woman's leader knew she was here.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Amy stepped out of the fireplace and only then did she relax. She had arrived back where she had been previously; St Mungo's Hospital. She had snuck off to use one of the fireplaces that were connected to the Floo Network. Dashing out of the room, she found a nearby bathroom and discarded the cloak that was covering her frame. Amy used her magic to get rid of the cloak and left the bathroom, going to find her charge. Walking into the waiting room, Amy spotted Victoire and Teddy. They were at the Hospital for a scan of the baby, something that they were both excited about. Without saying anything, Amy walked over and sat down beside Logan, who had been watching the two of them while she was gone.

"Did everything go okay?" Logan asked, not looking at Amy. His eyes were scanning the area, making sure that they were safe and so were their charges.

Amy pursed her lips together. "I think it went well." She wasn't too sure because Harry wasn't an easy person to read. Unlike a lot of people, Harry could mask his emotions and he didn't wear them on his sleeve.

Logan frowned, "You're unsure? Do you even realise how risky this move was?" Logan hissed lowly in frustration.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Amy snapped back, keeping her voice low. She looked around quickly, scanning the area. They were the farthest away from all the other patients waiting for scans of their babies. This was the Neonatal section of the Hospital so there was a lot of woman with their partners present.

Logan sighed deeply, this time turning to look at her, "Look, I'm sorry. I am just on edge at the moment."

Amy smiled sadly, "I know you are. But we needed to try and reach out to him. She is being far too stubborn." Amy rolled her eyes, thinking about their leader. She had refused to ask Harry for help because she believed that they could take down Lance without him. However, Amy wasn't stupid, she knew that they had made no progress into taking Lance down in ages and Amy was running out of time.

Logan said nothing but nodded his head in agreement.

"How are Victoire and Teddy? I bet they're so excited." Amy said, moving the conversation on to a less depressing matter.

Logan smiled slightly. "They're fine. But I am more concerned about our own little one." He said, reaching out to stroke Amy's stomach. There was a little bump there that was hardly noticeable. Amy was wearing baggy clothing so at the moment it didn't look like she was pregnant at all, but they both knew she was.

Amy smiled widely, placing a hand on top of his. "Speaking about little ones… how is Katrina?" She asked delicately. She knew that this was a sensitive subject for Logan. When he had found out that he had to reproduce with Katrina, he had been livid and disgusted in Lance. When Lance had broached the subject to him, he had been hoping that Amy would have been chosen but they were too valuable to Lance at the moment. He, Amy and Freya were the longest lasting Guardians and Lance didn't want anyone inexperienced looking after Victoire, not when she was pregnant.

Logan visibly tensed. "She… she's pregnant." He whispered lowly, regret shining in his eyes.

Closing her eyes, Amy tightened her grip on Logan's hand. She wasn't angry that her boyfriend had got another girl pregnant because she understood the circumstances. She knew that they hadn't touched one another and he had been handing Katrina a cup of his sperm each time. But she hated how much this was affecting Logan.

"I love you, you know that right?" Amy whispered lovingly.

Logan looked at her and smiled widely. "Then I am a very lucky man." He said, kissing her cheek softly as he pulled her into a hug.

Amy hugged him back tightly, a tear falling down her face. Relationships between Guardians were not allowed at all either. Lance said that love and lust would only serve to distract Guardians from their jobs and it was heavily discouraged. However, Amy and Logan had been together for a few years without being discovered. It definitely helped that their charges were married because it allowed them an opportunity to be together all time. Things were different now though because Amy was pregnant with Logan's child. It should have been a happy thing to find out, but all Amy was feeling was sadness because she knew that if anyone found out then this child then it wouldn't be allowed to live. As far as Lance was concerned, he had already picked the perfect candidates to reproduce for the Guardian Program and he wouldn't take lightly to someone going against his wishes and showing free will. She only hoped that Lance would be taken down before anyone found out about her pregnancy. She wanted a better life for her child.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Another chapter done! Tell me what you guys think!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **tqkan186: There will definitely be more chapters! There will definitely be a bit more than forty chapters because I still have a lot of content to give you guys. I am really glad you are liking the story so far too!**

 **Guest: Danzo was definitely the inspiration behind Lance – glad you noticed!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Freya was sat in her bed in her dorm. All her protective charms were in place so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed and everyone in the room was asleep. Freya knew that she should be asleep too but again, sleep alluded her. Lydia's diary sat in her lap, completely untouched. Freya had been afraid to look inside the diary since she had brought it back from the Williams manor. Polky had been very helpful but Freya couldn't bring herself to look at the diary, all the determination had left her and now all that was left was uncertainty.

Did Freya even want to look inside the diary?

Yes.

Did she want to possibly re-open old mental scars?

No.

Closing her eyes, Freya sighed deeply and leaned back, her head hitting the wood of her bed. However, she didn't pay any attention to the dull ache of her back of her head as she had re-opened her eyes and was now staring at the yellow diary in front of her again. Movement caught her eyes and Freya noticed Sapphie. Sapphie was fast asleep but had now shifted from her spot, fully content with her belly on full show. Freya smiled slightly at her cat in affection. Sapphie never failed to make her feel better, even though the cat didn't know this. Reaching out, Freya grabbed the diary and opened it. She decided to just take the plunge and get this over with as soon as she could. Freya opened the diary to the first page and saw what Lydia had written.

 _Property of Lydia Adele Williams_

The corners of Freya's mouth twitched. The handwriting was very childish and almost illegible. It was very hard to make out at first and Freya had examined the writing intently before she realised that Lydia had only written her name. It amused Freya to see her sister's writing to be so childish and crazy but Freya hadn't expected anything less. Freya knew that Lydia had started writing in a diary when she was around four years old. Lydia was a prodigy – something that her mother always used to remind Freya of constantly when she was much younger. Lydia could pick things up easily and that included writing. At four years old, children could only usually write their name and that was with guidance and prompting, but Lydia was able to write without guidance. Freya could vaguely remember Lydia mentioning that she got this diary from Polky many years ago.

Turning the page, Freya began reading the first diary entry.

 _22nd May 2002_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Mother and father took me out today and at first, I was excited because I thought we'd be doing something together. But, I was taken to the Ministry instead and was taken down a dark hallway right near the entrance of the Ministry. Father knocked on the wall three times and then it opened. I was taken inside and I saw a lot of other children there and I was able to recognise most of them. They were all children belonging to Pureblood families that I had only met at parties. However, none of them looked happy, they all looked scared._

 _Lance called me, mother and father into a white room and it was there that he explained everything to me. He said that I had an opportunity to do well and that I could restore honour to the Williams name if I joined the Guardian Program. Apparently, we're meant to protect the war hero's children from any future threat – mainly Voldemort's spawn. I didn't like it. It sounded weird and strange. But I wasn't given an option, mother answered for me and said that I would do it._

 _I don't remember much after that point because things were hazy and I blacked out. But, I do remember being in a lot of pain, the worst pain that I had ever experienced in my life. When I woke up, I noticed that I was back home and in my bed. There was a stinging pain at the back of my neck but when I touched it, there was nothing there. But it felt warm – warmer than the back of my neck should have been._

 _Polky helped me to see what was on the back of my neck and it was a mark. It was ugly and painful and it made me feel sick. I don't know what Lance had done to me but I felt sick and violated._

 _Now, mother and father are talking about training me with magic and it scares me. I don't know what is going to happen now and I really don't want to find out._

 _I overheard Lance and my parents talking too. Apparently, Ginny Potter is wanting to have a child and now mother wants another child. Lance seems to be really like this idea too but I don't and father won't say anything._

 _Please, let this all just be a bad dream,_

 _Lydia_

Freya shivered as she read this passage. Lydia's experience had been exactly the same as hers and it seemed as though Lance hadn't changed over the years. He still used the same tactic to get people on his side. It brought back bad memories of her first experience in the white room – it had not been a pleasant one, to say the least.

Freya noted the date and thought to herself. Lydia would have been only four years old when this happened – she had been inducted much earlier than Freya had. Receiving the Guardian Mark at such a young age was dangerous and sometimes people didn't even survive that process, to begin with. Lance also used the Guardian Mark as an opportunity to weed out the weak so only the strong remained.

Reading the last paragraph, Freya snorted loudly. She wasn't surprised that she was planned that way. Of course, she wasn't conceived out of love or the genuine want of having another child. Vivienne only wanted Freya so she could have two children as Guardians – a very big accomplishment. Her parents didn't love each other and they never will, though she was surprised that her father did agree to another child. In the Pureblood community, most families only wanted one child – a male preferably – so they could carry on the family name and so there isn't any fighting over the inheritance.

Realising that this wasn't too bad, Freya continued reading. She delicately turned a few pages and only stopped when saw a passage that caught her eye. Instantly, she saw the improvement of handwriting. This time, the handwriting was neater and more legible than the first entry she read.

 _16th August 2004_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My little sister was born today! She is the most adorable thing in the world! I can't believe that I am a big sister and I can't wait to spoil my little sister so much. Father let me hold Freya and I was so excited. Her squishy little red cheeks and the little fuzzy hair on her head just made me so happy. She was so squishy that I just want to hold her and never let go._

 _But Lance seems more involved than ever. He's constantly at the house and dotting on mother. I don't think I have ever seen our mother so happy, she's always got this smile on her face and she actually laughing._

 _Mother has stopped laughing though and she refuses to hold Freya. She won't even look at Freya and screams at anyone who tries to bring her into the room. I don't understand why she is acting this way. Lance has held Freya more than our own mother and I don't like that. Whenever he picks up Freya, I want to grab her into my arms and keep her away from him._

 _I don't like Lance. He's evil. No one else seems to see this though, everyone thinks he's an amazing guy but he's not._

 _No one has seen what I have._

 _Lance requested that we all train at his mansion so he can watch us. At first, there were loads of us there, possibly fifty children. We were all training to see who would become Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's Guardians. Only two of us would get this chance. But the numbers are getting smaller each day. Whenever we meet up in the mornings for training, there is at least one person missing who was there was the day before._

 _It's scary. I don't know who is going to disappear next and I am scared to get close to people. I don't want to make friends here and then have them disappear. I know that it has something to do with Lance because the person that goes missing is always called to Lance's office. Now, everyone is scared to be called to his office._

 _I hope I survive to see my little sister again, I don't like leaving her alone in that scary house._

 _Lydia_

Again, Freya noted the date in her head. Lydia would have been six years old at the time. Reading the first paragraph had made Freya feel warm and happy. She always knew that Lydia had cared about her, but seeing it written down in ink made her happy. But that happiness turned into disgust when Lance was mentioned. Lance had always been around in her childhood, but she never realised how involved he really was. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she completely understood why her sister had taken such a dislike to Lance.

Lydia was completely right in her description of Lance. Lance was evil and he had only got worse as time went on. Lance had become less careful over time and that was because he was too confident. He had got away with the Guardian Program for nineteen years without being detected or caught and it had gone to his head.

Lance's training hadn't changed much over time and if anything he had only got crueller. After Freya got her Guardian Mark, she had to move to Lance's manor for a while. She stayed over on weekdays and trained with all the other potential Guardians. On weekends, her father would train her. Just as Lydia had described, the same thing would happen were children would disappear overnight. The only difference was that everyone could hear the screams of pain as the child was being killed. Lance mentally tortured everyone in his manor into submission – sending the signal that if they did something he didn't like then they would end up being punished for it.

Shaking her head, Freya flicked through the diary until one date caught her eye.

 _1st September 2009_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After years of training, I finally met my charge. I was at Platform 9 ¾ when I saw him, he was surrounded by a large group of people and they were all hugging him. They were all saying how much they loved him and they were going to miss him and it made me feel sad. My parents had never said those words to me and it made me long for it._

 _I accidentally met him on the train because I bumped into him. It was then that I got a really good look at him._

 _He was… so cute._

 _His hair was yellow, showing that he was nervous. I had already been briefed that he was a metamorphmagus and that I was aware of what each colour meant. But it just made me like him, he was so scared and so unaware of how important he was to the Guardian world. There also seemed to be an air around him that just pulled people in. He was warm and happy and I wanted to so badly be able to express myself in such a manner._

 _It was no surprise that Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff, he really suited that house. However, I was disappointed when I was sorted into Ravenclaw because I had wanted to be in the same house as him. I suppose it was for the best because if my parents had ever found out about me becoming sorted into Hufflepuff then mother would freak out. In all the Williams history, there had never been a Williams that wasn't in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw – none of them had ever been in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor._

 _Being in Hogwarts is amazing though, I am finally away from my parents and away from Lance. I know that he can't enter Hogwarts for some reason but I wasn't about to question it. It gave me some freedom that I was in desperate need of._

 _For once in my life, I felt free and happy._

 _But I do fear for Freya. She is now left alone with mother and I worry for her. It is even more concerning because I've heard the whispers that Lance is looking for more Guardians and has already begun his search. More of the war heroes are having children – or at least thinking about it – and Lance wants to be prepared._

 _I just hope that Freya isn't going to be involved._

 _Lydia_

It was after reading that passage that Freya realised that she and Lydia had been through the same thing. They had both seen things that no child should have to witness or hear. Lydia would have trained at an early age to become a Guardian – she was only four years old when she dragged into this world. Lydia had been the first ever Guardian, she would have been the one people looked up to the most – and also hated the most. Yet, even though Lydia had gone through so much, she still had a positive outlook. Freya didn't realise how similar she and Lydia were, not until that point.

Freya pursed her lips together, willing herself to push down her emotions. She could feel herself getting sentimental and she didn't want to. Her emotions were betraying her. Shaking her head, Freya flicked through the diary until something caught her eye.

 _October 2011_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't deny it anymore and I can't hide it._

 _I am in love with Teddy Lupin._

 _I have tried so hard to hide it and deny it, but I can't. No matter how much I try to bury these feeling deep down, I can't do it. Lance has really cranked down on the Guardians and has been harsher than ever. Victoire's Guardian has already been changed twice and now a girl called Amy was Victoire's Guardian._

 _Everything about Teddy makes me swoon. When he plays Quidditch (He is bloody fantastic!) I can't help but stare because of how determined he is. When he runs his hands through his colourful hair when he's confused, when he bites his lip when he's nervous or the way he smiles at people._

 _At first, I thought that it was a silly crush – it was bound to happen eventually. I thought the feelings would leave and I could move on just like other people who got crushes at this age. But they aren't going away and they are just getting stronger as time goes on. It doesn't help that Teddy and Victoire are getting close and seeing them together makes me feel so sad an unhappy. Whenever I see them together it makes me want to be in Victoire's place so badly. I wish that I was able to speak to him freely and maybe make him laugh. But I know that I would never be able to compete with Victoire and I have accepted that she is best suited for him. As long as Teddy is happy, I am happy too._

 _However, seeing them together just makes me realise how alone I really am. I will never be allowed to find my own Teddy. I will never have someone that looks at me like I am their entire world. I will never have someone to hold and laugh with. I can never have what they have and I need to accept that before I get in trouble._

 _Lydia_

Freya closed her eyes for a moment, needing a second to herself. This was exactly how she felt about James. She cared for him so much and it was so difficult because she wasn't supposed to have feelings for him. However, Lydia had the guts to put her feeling down to ink. Freya realised why Lydia was protective over this diary as it contained secrets that if they were found, would be the undoing of Lydia. The things she had written down were confidential and private, they were her most inner and deepest thoughts and feelings.

It was too dangerous for Freya to ever own a diary, she wouldn't want to risk anyone finding it. Freya refused to leave any possible evidence of her deepest thoughts and feelings because there were too many risks.

Lydia was thirteen years old when she wrote this entry. She had been so young but actually she was one of the most mature people Freya ever knew. If it had been another thirteen-year-old saying they had a crush on someone, Freya would have dismissed it. But Freya knew exactly how much Lydia cared for Teddy because Freya was going through the same thing. Lydia wasn't the type of person to have silly crushes and this was something that Freya was a hundred per cent certain about.

However, it was because of Lydia's feeling for Teddy that Lance set more rules. After Lydia, Lance made sure to add the rule about the Guardians not being allowed to have feelings for with their charge. Lance didn't want another repeat of this incident.

But he was too late for that.

Taking a deep breath, Freya flicked through the diary again.

 _January 2011_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have had enough. I cannot be a Guardian anymore. I have been an official Guardian for three years – nearly four years – and I cannot take it anymore. I have seen people become Guardians for a week and then they are replaced with someone else. I have seen children break down due to stress, I have seen some Guardians kill themselves because they can't handle it anymore. I have seen the broken-hearted parents when they find out that their child is dead._

 _I cannot do this anymore._

 _I am not cut out to be a Guardian and I certainly never wanted to be one._

 _But I don't know how to get out of it. I know that I can't just leave the Guardian Program, Lance said that it wasn't possible and he heavily implied that death was the only way out. There was no way that if I left that I would be allowed to live._

 _Actually, I wouldn't mind dying. If it meant that I have to be a Guardian for the rest of my life then I would gladly give my life for freedom. But I can't leave my sister behind. If I were to die, Freya would be left alone with mother and father. I wasn't concerned about father, it was our mother. She's unpredictable at the best of times and her moods changes like the wind. The thought of leaving Freya all alone in that unstable house wasn't an option._

 _Maybe I should talk to mother and father about this? Surely they'll know what to do._

 _Lydia_

Freya's eyes widened when she read this passage. Talking to their parents would be the worst thing that Lydia ever did – especially about leaving the Guardian Program. They didn't care what was happening to them because they were living the high life. When Lydia and Freya became Guardians, the Williams were able to access their fortune again and had access to their mansion – this had all been taken away by the Ministry due to the connection of being a Death Eater. Lance had worked his magic and was able to give everything that had been taken away back to them. If Lydia or Freya left the Guardian Program then their parents would lose everything again. Lance could easily take it away, just like he gave it.

Lydia always wanted to believe that their parents could change. She believed that everyone had the capacity to change and be a better person. She even believed that Lance could change to an extent. Lydia was smart, but she was also naive at times. Lydia had only been fourteen years old when she wrote this so Freya could excuse this as wishful thinking.

Turning the next page, Freya continued reading.

 _February 2011_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't want to be a Guardian anymore. Every moment spent living like this is torture. There has to be some way around it. I need to find a way to bypass Lance's Guardian Mark and also the pendant. Those of the only two things standing between me and freedom. Once I am free, I will go to someone in the Ministry and tell them all about Lance._

 _However, the issues lie with the Guardian Mark and the pendant. I have been doing some research about the Guardian Mark to try and see if there are any loopholes. The Guardian Mark is a tattoo and the ink has been laced with Lance's magic which is constantly flowing. If the flow of Lance's magic is stopped – by his death or something else – then it would activate a spell which will destroy and kill anything the ink is touching. There are charms within the ink that will activate when Lance uses his magic that causes unimaginable pain. It also has protective charms that stop magic being used on the Guardian Mark and the magic will react violently to anyone trying to remove the mark unless it is Lance. I have tested this a few times on myself and have walked away with broken fingers, broken wrists and horrible burns._

 _The pendant also has a powerful memory charm inside that will erase anyone's memory within seconds. It is more powerful than the Obliviate charm and it was Lance's own invention. However, there is a flaw in Lance's spell and it is that the spell doesn't work on certain people – Auror's. They are now trained to resist memory erasing spells. However, the pendant isn't that much of an issue because I can simply take it off without Lance even knowing, the issue around this is the other Guardians – they would notice if I took the pendant off and they would tell Lance._

 _I have been looking into magical objects that block magic. I have a theory that if I can temporarily block the mark then I can get rid of the Guardian Mark. However, all the objects that I have looked into are very rare and come at a hefty price. If I was caught purchasing one of these objects then I would be in a lot of trouble._

 _Wish me luck in my search,_

 _Lydia_

Freya read this passage a few times in amazement. Lydia had been looking into ways to get out of being a Guardian. Lydia was right when she said the pendant wasn't much of issue back then, but it was because of Lydia that Lance upped his game by adding a heat signature tracker on the pendant. The whole Guardian Program had been trial and error in the first five years of it being set up and Lance would correct anything that wasn't to his liking.

Fascinated, Freya read on.

 _February 2011_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Finally, I have found what I was looking for. I have found a magical object that could possibly work. It is called the Celestial Crystal and it has the power to negate all magical seals, spells and vows – temporarily. However, they are extremely rare and only found in the remotest of places. If I could just find some then I could get rid of the Guardian Mark. If it gets rid of the mark then the rest will fall into place. Lance uses the threat of pain to keep us in 'our place' as Lance calls it. He has absolutely no regard for anyone but himself. But he will get what is coming to him. I will be free from the Guardian Program and I will be free of Lance Johnson._

 _Lydia_

Freya's eyes widened when she read this passage. Freya had never heard of the Celestial Crystals before and it excited her. Lydia had really been on her way to beating Lance. However, Freya never realised how close she truly was. If Freya had known, she would have helped her sister. Reading it made Freya proud of Lydia. She had done what everyone else was afraid to do – even now no one had attempted to do what Lydia did years ago.

Freya read on, wanting to know more.

 _March 2011_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Around a week ago, I managed to damage my Guardian Mark. I tried to cut under the skin with magic and remove it physically off my being, but the mark reacted. I now have severe burns on my hand where the Guardian Mark reacted. However, I managed to take a chunk out of the mark and that part of the mark hasn't come back yet. I also cannot detect any magic on that part of my skin either. The skin on my neck healed fine but I had taken a few layers of skin off the back of my neck so it was very painful but it yielded results. It will scar but if that's what it takes to get it off me then so be it._

 _The Guardian Mark in only skin-deep and can be physically removed from the body. It's just the protective charms within the ink I need to bypass. However, once I get the Celestial Crystal, that shouldn't be a problem. I have been tracking where to find the crystals and I've managed to narrow down the location of them. However, it is found in one of the most dangerous parts of the world and tends to be protected by magical beasts._

 _I will find them no matter what,_

 _Lydia_

Freya felt herself freeze when she read this. The Guardian Mark could actually be removed from the body by force. This was something Freya had never even thought about. No one had dared to even touch the mark in case Lance knew and got the wrong idea. Lance made everyone afraid to even think of the possibility of leaving the Guardian Program. Lance relied on everyone's fear and he used it to his full advantage.

She had half a mind to try and remove it herself.

However, Freya stopped herself. What Lydia had done was reckless and dangerous, proving how desperate Lydia really was to leave the Guardian Program. Using a spell on the back of the neck was dangerous because of how close it was to the spine, one wrong move could kill a person or leave them permanently paralysed due to the skin on the neck not being that thick. Lance had the Guardian Mark placed there on purpose.

Thinning her lips, Freya turned the page and her blood turned to ice. Freya stopped when she saw the date of the diary entry. This one was the last entry ever written by Lydia. This made Freya unsettled as she shifted in her bed uncomfortably.

Freya had to continue though, she had made it this far.

 _4th March 2011_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have realised something while doing all this research and it's that I cannot do this alone anymore, I need people involved in this. If I am to continue then not only do I need a support network I also need people I can confide in. I need to have my family to back me up. I cannot do this alone because once I do leave, I will need to rebuild my life and without support then I am seriously going to struggle._

 _I know my mother is one of Lance's biggest supporters but maybe I could convince my parents. They should understand that this isn't what a child should be spending their life doing – it's inhumane! Surely, they would rather me be happy than have me suffer. I am their daughter after all. I have been thinking about it and I have decided that I am going to do it. Today, I will tell them what I think. I will tell them that I don't want to be a Guardian anymore. Once I am free, I will get out of this manor and start a life of my own. Maybe I'll even confess to Teddy!_

 _I know that once I get out of this, I will be able to build my own life. I already know I want to work as a doctor in St Mungo hospital because I would rather be helping people and healing them. After everything I have seen, it would be nice to actually save some people rather than lose them._

 _Once I am old enough, I will take Freya out of that horrible house too. I can look after her and get her away from mother and stop her becoming a Guardian. I never want her to join this program, I don't even want her to know about it! Freya has been one of the only things that has kept me going. Seeing her smile has cheered me up and has brought me out of dark and scary places. I know that if I died, then she would be left alone with mother and that is a scary and horrible thought._

 _However, I need to try this._

 _Wish me luck,_

 _Lydia_

Rage filled Freya and she saw red. Freya had to drop the book on the bed or she was going to destroy it with her hands out of anger. Lydia was smart, she should have known that going to their parents was a stupid mistake that she would regret. Their mother was so far up Lance's behind it was ridiculous. Vivienne didn't care about them, she only cared about herself and no one else. Lydia should have known this and yet she made the most stupid mistake of her life. After telling their parents, Lydia had been killed. The 4th March was the night Lydia was murdered and it was all because she told their parents what she was planning. She told them that she couldn't be a Guardian anymore.

The rage rolled off Freya in waves and yet Sapphie never once roused from her sleep. Freya's magic was pulsing violently and she was having a hard time reigning in her anger. Usually, Freya was able to keep her underlying rage at bay because she knew that she can do damage when she was angry – and she had never been this angry before in her life. Freya felt bitter, anger and sadness. It was a selfish thing, but Freya wished that Lydia had kept her mouth shut and had taken her away from Vivienne and Rupert. Freya wished that Lydia was still with her now and maybe things would have turned out differently.

However, something caught her attention. A light blue glow was emanating from the diary and it distracted her enough for her rage to evaporate to a safe level. The blue light felt familiar and it calmed Freya down just by being near it. Reaching out, Freya picked up the diary and opened it on the page that was emanating the light blue glow.

There was an extra passage, one that hadn't been there previously. It came after the 4th March and Freya knew that would have been impossible because Lydia had died that day. There was no way that could have been something else written in there.

Nonetheless, Freya read it.

 _Dear Freya,_

 _I am sorry._

 _I know what I am going to do is selfish but it needs to be done. I know that I won't be able to convince our parents of leaving Lance as they are much too close to him to even consider it. However, my death will do something – it will plant the seed. I know that I won't be able to leave the Guardian Program alive, it is too new and at the moment, Lance is too vigilant to let anything slide past him. But I believe that over time, his standards will slip as his confidence grows. He is the type of person to become cocky as the power goes to his head._

 _I never wanted this life for you, I never wanted you in involved in the Guardian Program because I wanted you to have a normal childhood and life. Although, I knew it was impossible because our family was ex-death eaters and that comes with a stigma – one that I am sure will take even longer to go in the future. Our mother was adamant though and I knew you would have no other choice, just like I did._

 _You may have noticed that I made this entry of my diary secret and it was for a reason. I only wanted you to see this passage because it contains a secret that no one other than Lance and I know. I found this out by accident when I broke into Lance's office and it has haunted me since. However, you need to know. The only reason Lance got the Guardian Program approved by Kingsley was that Lance said we could look for Voldemort's spawn. We could do this and protect the war heroes' children from harm because apparently, the war heroes were getting threats from Death Eaters still at large – but this was all a rouse._

 _Voldemort did not have a child. I also agree with this because Voldemort wouldn't want to share his power as he thought he would succeed. So why would he need a child if he thought he was going to win? Lance lied because he knew it was the only way to get his proposal approved. He also lied about the threats to the war hero's families – he sent them all. Lance pretended that the war heroes' families were being threatened so Kingsley would have no other option than to approve Lance's proposal._

 _But it worries me because now I do not understand Lance's true purpose of forming the Guardian Program in the first place._

 _Freya, I took a chance even though I knew it was an impossible battle. I know that I am asking a lot of you but please consider it. I believe you are the only person who can take down Lance. Even during our mother's pregnancy with you, he was already around and seemed more excited about your birth than our own mother._ _Before my death, I made sure to do as much research as possible for you – which I am sure you've already read. Freya, I need you to carry on my mission. I need you to bring the Guardians Program down and make sure that Lance pays for everything that he has and will do in the future._

 _Find Lance's weakness and exploit it._

 _Please consider it Freya._

 _I love you and I will miss you dearly,_

 _Your big sister,_

 _Lydia Adele Williams_

Tears fell from Freya's eyes without her realising. For the first time in years, Freya Louise Williams cried her heart out.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few weeks later_

All the Guardians were gathered in the Chamber of Secrets and were having their usual meeting. They were all discussing the upcoming Easter Break that was happening within a few days' time as some charges were going home and others were staying at Hogwarts. James was amongst the people who were staying at Hogwarts over the Easter Break because he wanted to do some studying for his NEWTs. This was unusual for him because James always went home during any breaks, but it just showed how determined he was to study for his NEWTs. That meant that Freya would have to stay behind in the castle and watch over James and Freya was silently thankful for this. Freya hated going back to the Williams manor, especially for long periods of time. However, she still had to travel home every now and again to continue her training – there was no way that she was getting out of that even if she wanted to. Freya wasn't going to be the only Guardian staying behind as Castiel and Riley O'Keefe – Frank Longbottom's temporary Guardian while Katrina was away – was also staying behind. Dominque was staying behind for no particular reason other than she wanted space from her very large family but she would be going home on Easter Day and would then stay with her family. Frank was also staying behind as he was doing some studying for his own NEWT subjects but he too would be going home for Easter and then staying home.

The meeting was coming to a close, so Freya asked, "Has anyone got anything else to add?" She was hoping no one did so she could end this meeting. It was becoming tedious and she was finding that she didn't have the same level of patience as she usually did. However, that was due to her sister's diary entry, the one that made her so confused. Ever since she had read that last diary entry, Freya had found it difficult and had been having internal struggles as of late.

Rebecca nodded her head, "Yes I do. Roman has been quite violent since the third trial. I have seen him be volatile to other students from each school and especially to Ivan." He had begun fighting other students, from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons – it didn't seem to matter to him who it was. Luckily, he hadn't targeted Albus again yet, but Rebecca had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before Roman would strike.

Freya pursed her lips together, she wasn't surprised by this piece of information. After the third trial, Freya had announced what happened and told everyone that Roman had been the one to kill Alicia and not Ivan. They had been expecting retaliation on Roman's end, but nothing had happened yet. However, due to Ivan not having a Guardian or anyone to protect him, they wouldn't be allowed to step in unless their charge tried to help.

"Do you think he could Voldemort's spawn?" Alexander asked in curiosity.

It took everything in Freya not to react to his words. She was one of the only people that knew that Voldemort didn't have spawn and it confused her. The lie about Voldemort having a child had been fed to them for years – that was one of their main purposes for being formed in the first place and it turned out to be all a lie. Freya believed her sister's words, it was too insane not to be true. Her whole life had been revolved around being a Guardian and now their 'purpose' for existing was a lie. Finding Voldemort's spawn had been a top priority for every Guardian and they had even interrogated innocent people who they believed to be a possible candidate – and it was all a lie. Freya felt a sense of betrayal. Even though she disliked Lance with her entire being, the thought of being lied to by him unsettled her and made her feel uncomfortable. She was also wondering what else Lance had lied about. If he could lie about something like this – and be able to do it this well – it made Freya wonder what else he was hiding from them. She didn't know if she should carry on her sister's mission of bringing down the Guardians because it was just so damn risky. She had been weighing up the pros and cons for the past few weeks and hadn't come any closer to a decision just yet.

Castiel nodded his head, "He could be." He had been thinking the exact same thing but he didn't want to voice it. Ever since he and Freya had last duelled, he had been more careful around the Ice Queen because he didn't want to be blasted onto his arse in front of everyone again. He had been careful to avoid that and had stayed out of Freya's way most of the time.

A few other Guardians nodded their heads and others turned to look at Freya, waiting for her to speak and give her verdict.

Inwardly, she sighed. "Investigate him. I want Rebecca and Castiel on the case." She looked over to the Guardians she picked and they seemed happy with the results. Castiel was looking at Freya with wide eyes as he wasn't expecting to be picked especially after what happened last time. It made Castiel nervous and he silently gulped when Freya glanced at him. Freya had picked Rebecca though because it would help her in protecting Albus – it was always better to know your enemy.

Freya then looked directly at the only Hufflepuff present. "Simon, you're welcome to join the group too."

Simon's eyes widened and his mouth dropped ajar. "W-what?"

Ryan sent her a curious look, "Why Simon? He's only a second year." He found this move unusual because Freya never gave tasks to the younger Guardians. It was one of her silent ways of looking out for the younger Guardians by keeping them away from the front line of being a Guardian.

"He's a Hufflepuff. The Durmstrangs are staying in the Hufflepuff dorm. If Simon is helping then he could watch Roman when he is in the dorm without being seen as suspicious. If Roman is Voldemort's spawn, then we need to be careful." Freya explained to them clearly, even though the last part was a complete lie. She had also seen the way Simon would act during their many meetings. It seemed as though he wanted to do more within the Guardians, she had seen his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something during the meetings but he never had the confidence to join in.

Cordelia nodded her head, agreeing with Freya. "It would be useful to have some eyes and ears in the Hufflepuff dormitory." Simon was the only Hufflepuff amongst them. Katrina wasn't with them anymore due to her being away, and Lucy and Nina were dead. Simon was on his own at the moment.

Simon gulped audibly but nodded his head, "I-I'll do it." He said, his face flushed red.

"Good. You have two weeks to test out your investigating skills before the real test begins. After the Easter Holiday, I expect results. Watch him and report to Rebecca or Castiel with your findings." Freya said, waving her hand in a dismissive motion. She wanted this meeting over because she didn't feel comfortable with it at the moment. Talking about Roman being Voldemort's potential spawn wasn't sitting right with her anymore.

Freya watched as everyone left the Chamber and Secrets with a blank expression. Only when everyone was gone could Freya relax and think in peace. Reaching for her pendant, she checked where James was and found that he was currently in the Gryffindor common room. Freya left the Chamber and Secrets and swiftly arrived at the Gryffindor common room in peace, quickly giving the Fat Lady the password and then being allowed access to the common room. Once inside, Freya found James sitting on one of the couches with his friends, just sitting around the fire and talking to one another. Fred was not amongst them and Freya noticed that she was only Guardian in the common room.

Choosing a spot nearby, Freya easily listened into the conversation. They were all talking about their plans for Easter Break – as nearly all of them were leaving later that day. Freya quickly found herself bored from listening into the conversation so she pulled out Lydia's diary from her rob. Freya had enchanted her robes years ago so that it had unlimited pockets that wouldn't get full and also had the weightless charm too. Freya carried everything in her cloak because she found a bag annoying and she didn't have to worry about it when she had to run after James because she had decided to be spontaneous at that moment. Running with a school bag wasn't fun nor practical. Freya opened Lydia's diary and began flicking through the pages. Freya had also transfigured the cover of the diary to make it look like a school book from the Library. This was to disguise the diary and it wouldn't catch people's interest. If any other Guardian saw Freya reading from a bright yellow book then they would have asked and she definitely didn't want Lance to accidentally see it. Even having this diary on her possession was dangerous and she was going to protect it no matter what. This was why Freya had also enchanted the diary so that it only opened to her magic and it would turn into a normal blank notebook if anyone else managed to find and open the diary.

Freya was going through more of the entries, she had been doing this nearly every day and it was slowly becoming an obsession. Freya wanted to see if Lydia had hidden away more secret entries but she hadn't managed to find anymore but she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

 _James didn't know where he was, but he knew it was somewhere dark. James looked around, his hazel eyes searching for something – or someone to help him get out of the dark. However, as he realised he was alone, James began to feel trapped and that's when the panic began to set it. James could feel his heart beating faster than it should be and his breathing began to get shallower as the time ticked on. The tightening of his chest was unbearable and it felt like he was going to pass out. James felt trapped and all alone and it felt too familiar for his liking. For years, he had been trapped under the shadow of his father. James loved his father dearly, but he hated his reputation and everything that came with being Harry Potter's first child. The moment his name had been called for the sorting ceremony, everyone assumed he would be a Gryffindor and for a moment, James had been tempted to ask to be in another house. His father had told him that the sorting hat did take into consideration what the person wanted. But James knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor because it was the house that suited him most._

 _Just as he was about to lose all hope, he noticed there was a blue glow emanating at a fair distance away from him._

 _His body reacted before his mind did and he immediately followed the light. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to follow it. He ran as fast as he could after the light, his reached out his hand as if he was going to grab the blue light. However, before he could even touch the light, the scene around him changed and now he was standing in the Forbidden Forest._

 _James looked around, searching for the light but he couldn't see it anymore. His hazel eyes were scanning the area but found nothing. However, his eyes landed on a figure in the forest._

 _Up in a tree sat an Owl. It was dark blue – nearly black – in colour and was watching James with large icy blue eyes. The eyes were the main thing that scared James, they unsettled him and made him feel uneasy._

 _James felt like prey under its intense gaze._

 _The Owl let out a squawk as it jumped from the tree and swooped down at James. Its talons stretched out in a menacing way. James ducked as the Owl swooped over his head, it just barely grazing his hair. The Owl struck again, this time the squawking was louder and sounded more aggressive than a moment ago. James fell to the ground and he tried to reach for his wand. However, when he looked down, he couldn't see his wand anywhere._

" _Stay back!" James shouted, holding his hand out to protect himself._

 _However, before the Owl could strike for the third time, a loud roar echoed in the darkness. James turned his head to the sound and saw a Lioness prowling her way onto the scene. Her stormy grey eyes locked onto the Owl with a vicious expression. Even though James knew he should have been more scared of the Lioness rather than the Owl, he didn't. James felt safe and he felt like the Lioness was familiar, like he had seen it before. He just couldn't place where._

 _The Owl squawked again, flapping his wings furiously. But the Lioness roared once more and pounced on the Owl, grabbing it in her mouth and shaking it vigorously. The Owl was screeching in pain but the Lioness paid it no mind as she continued her assault. Soon, the Lioness spat out the Owl and watched carefully as it hobbled away, its wings too damaged to even fly away._

 _James' breath hitched in his throat when the Lioness turned her head and looked at him._

" _Thank you." He said lowly._

 _The Lioness watched him for a moment longer before slowly moving closer to the boy. James didn't move in the slightest, he was sure that if he moved then the Lioness would bolt and he would never see her again. The Lioness stopped when she right in front of him and she began sniffing him, checking to see if he was okay. James chuckled to himself at the sensation of the Lioness' nose as it was tickling him slightly. Once the Lioness was satisfied he was safe, she laid down beside him and curled around him in a protective manner. The Lioness rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes, fully content._

 _James watched in fascination, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Slowly, he moved his hand and placed it on top of the Lioness' head and he began stroking her head. The Lioness immediately began purring and leaned forward into James' hand, nuzzling her head in his hand._

" _Just who are you?" James whispered lowly._

 _The Lioness stopped purring and looked at him. Her stormy grey eyes piercing his soul with how intense her stare was. James knew he had seen those eyes before – a few times actually. There was something so familiar and comfortable about those eyes but every time he tried to think, his head would hurt._

 _Their staring match was interrupted when the Lioness' head shot up in the direction behind James. A growl vibrated lowly in the animal's chest. She moved in front of James and crouched down low, her gaze trained intently from where the sound was coming from. When nothing showed and the noise continued, the Lioness pounced on the sound and disappeared from James' line of sight. Vicious sounds echoed from the spot where the Lioness jumped to. James couldn't understand what was making the sounds, but James knew that the Lioness was fighting whoever or whatever it was because he could hear another set of sounds that didn't belong to the Lioness. Just then, a high pitch whine sounded through the forest and it pierced straight through James' heart. It didn't sound good. It sounded as though it came from the Lioness. It sounded pained and it sent shivers down James' spine in worry._

 _James was about to shout out but he stopped. For a moment, he was about to call out a name and it was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know what the name was. James tried to force himself to say something, but nothing came out. The more he tried, the worse the pain got in his head. Now his head was throbbing badly, like a bad migraine._

 _Suddenly, the body of the Lioness was thrown into the air and landed harshly on the ground. The Lioness let out a pained whine before laying limp on the ground. The Lioness was covered in cut marks and blood. Some marks looked deeper than others and the blood seemed to be pouring fast._

 _James shot up and he ran over to the Lioness. "W-what h-happened to you?" He voice wavered in shock. Seeing the Lioness so cut up and hurt shook him up deeply. He didn't even know the Lioness but seeing her hurt made him feel so many emotions: sad, angry and frightened. Seeing the Lioness in front of him so fragile only made the pain in his head increase as the pulsing pain became too much for him to bare._

 _Looking up, James saw a pair of icy blue eyes watching him, the Owl was back. The Owl swooped down as if to finish off the Lioness._

 _Something inside James snapped. "No!" He yelled as his magic pulsed strongly around him. A surge of power ran through him and it made him hunch over and hold himself. The magic became visible and began attacking the Owl before throwing it away into the darkness._

 _That was the last thing James saw before his vision went black._

James shot up from his bed, drenched in sweat. His hair stuck to his head and his breathing was laboured. His hazel eyes scanned the room as if trying to find the threat but he soon relaxed when he realised he was back in his room, safe and sound. Looking around, he saw he was the only person in the dorm room as everyone else had gone back home for Easter Break. However, he was thankful for this because now didn't have to worry about waking anyone up.

Just as he relaxed, the image of the injured Lioness popped into his head. It was haunting to remember and it unsettled him. Shaking his head, James got up from his bed and walked over to his trunk. He grabbed his broom and a few bits of Quidditch gear before closing it. He needed to calm down and the only thing that could help him was going to for a fly around the Quidditch pitch.

Everything in hand, James left the dorm room and began heading out of the Gryffindor Common room.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya's eyes shot open and she sat up. Her hand immediately went to her pendant around her neck and she checked on James. He was no longer asleep and he was making his way over to the Quidditch Pitch. Mentally groaning, she forced herself out of her bed. She had only just managed to fall asleep so she didn't appreciate him waking her up this early. Taking down the protective charms on her bed, Freya peaked out and saw that she was the only girl in her dorm as all the others had gone home for Easter Break. Freya quickly got changed into jeans but kept her baggy t-shirt on. She put on her Dragon hid boots and made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch. The weather had been warmer due to the fact it was spring and no longer winter. However, there was still a slight chill that could easily be ignored through the warmth charm.

Freya jogged to the Quidditch Pitch after James. He had only been on his own for a few seconds and was now mounting the broom so he could begin flying. She watched him closely, finding his behaviour odd. His movements were sharp and rushed and his face was pale. James was acting restless, he seemed to have so much energy but his face looked exhausted.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched with her hand on her wand.

 **HARRY POTTER**

James was in the air but he still felt unsettled. The wind was blowing wildly in his face as rode his broom around the pitch, trying to burn some energy. He had never felt like this before – he had never felt this on edge before. For a moment, he considered it to be the stress of his NEWTs that were coming up but it didn't feel right. Was he worried for Albus and the Triwizard Tournament? He was, he hated seeing his brother being put in a dangerous situation but that still wasn't it. No matter how much James pondered on the situation, he couldn't figure out exactly why he was feeling like this. The memory of the dream was beginning to fade and he couldn't really remember much of it, all he could remember was the stormy grey eyes and the feeling of hopelessness and darkness. He couldn't remember what happened, but James could still remember all the rush of emotions he went through and that scared him.

He had noticed that his memory was sketchy at the best of times. James was forgetting things – important things – but he didn't know what. It felt like there were holes in his memory and he hated it.

It also didn't help that he was being watched all the time.

Deciding to land, James got off his broom and began looking around the dark pitch. The light was on, but it also cast a shadow around the edges of the pitch, allowing people to hide away easily. James wouldn't have even noticed that someone was staring at him, but he felt hyper-aware of everything around him. James could hear the wind, the grass moving beneath his feet and he could hear the noise from the Owlery that was a fair distance away from him.

"Come out, now." James commended loudly, his voice booming in the pitch.

However, nothing moved.

James gritted his teeth in irritation. He had a sense of déjà vu but he didn't know where to place it. James was certain that he had been in a very similar position but every time he tried to recall the event, his head began to hurt.

"Stop hiding and come out now!" James shouted, his patience already thin to begin with. His restlessness was making him impatient and flighty and he didn't like this, he wasn't usually like this. It also didn't help that he had a slight headache.

Movement caught James' attention. His head shot up when he saw a dark figure walk towards him slowly. He immediately noticed that the figure was female and as she got closer, he noticed her eyes. They were stormy grey and were staring directly at him.

James winced in pain, the pain in his head was getting worse. However, he pushed that aside for now. "Who are you?" He demanded. James felt like he knew her, but didn't at the same time. James tried to think back of where he had seen her and he was drawing a blank and this only served to irritate him further.

Freya said nothing and stared at him blankly.

Annoyed, James walked over to the girl and only stopped when they were inches apart from one another. "I said, who are you?" James said forcefully. He was hoping that this response would force an answer out of the girl. He knew he could be intimidating when he wanted to be – apparently when James got angry he was scary. He had a temper that could easily match his mother's if he wasn't so laid back most of the time.

However, Freya didn't even flinch. She arched a brow at him and looked almost amused by his display.

James was about to open his mouth but he stopped when the pain in his head pulsed intensely. He groaned and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his head as if to sooth the pain away. But, it didn't work.

Freya frowned, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice low and soothing.

James winced again, the sound of her voice was making the pain worse. "Get back." He grits out in pain. Everything about her was familiar – even her voice. Her hair, her eyes, her height and her damn scent were all familiar to him and he couldn't place it anywhere. He felt as though he should know this girl but he didn't and it frustrated him more than anything. But every time he tried to remember, the pain in his head only got worse.

Freya ignored him and stayed exactly where she was.

"I said, get back!" James yelled out, his magic pulsing around him in waves. However, Freya didn't flinch in the slightest. As he did this, James found that the pain in his head got worse. His head was screaming at him to stop but he couldn't. He kept trying to remember the girl in front of him and tried to recall all the times his memory went blank. The more he did so, the more he felt like his head was being pushed up against a solid wall.

Seeing the visible magic, Freya watched in fascination. She had never seen James react in such a way and it worried her. She had been slightly concerned earlier by his behaviour but he only seemed to be getting worse. She could visibly see that he was in pain with his head and it was raising alarm bells in her head.

"James, calm down," Freya said, her voice more forceful than before.

James visibly flinched at her voice as he fell to his knees from the pain. It was getting worse, the pain was radiating all over his head and now he couldn't even pinpoint where it was coming from. His vision was going hazy from the pain and the magic around him intensified.

Freya immediately kneeled down beside him. "James!" She exclaimed in concern, her eyes wide in worry. She was beginning to panic herself because this had never happened before. She couldn't understand why he was reacting in such a way. In all the years she had been watching him, James had never been in this much pain in his life.

James groaned loudly in pain, his head now resting on Freya's shoulder. He could smell her and it stuck with him. She smelt like mint, coffee and apple shampoo. This scent triggered a memory deep in his mind, during the Amortentia potion lesson, James had smelt a delicious scent but he couldn't remember where he had smelt the third scent before and it had gone from his brain what it was. But now he was up close to the source of the smell and he felt himself relax through the pain.

Freya frowned, watching James in pain unsettled her. She didn't like seeing his pain and she wanted the pain to stop. Biting her lip, Freya raised her hand and placed it over his head. She knew what she going to do was stupid and could possibly end dangerously but she needed to try something. Freya closed her eyes and focused her magic, making it visible. Slowly, she allowed her magic to be absorbed into James' head.

Using magic in its rawest form was dangerous for many reasons. It's one of the reasons why Wizards and Witches used wands due to the wood and cores acting as a medium so that magic can be used safely. Very few people could use wandless magic and it's only the most self-disciplined of people that could do it. Freya could use wandless magic, but she had to really concentrate and really focus on what she wanted to do with the magic. Freya's magic could be very volatile – her father had a scar on his arm to prove that when he pushed her too far in their training together a few years ago. Freya also knew that this could go horribly wrong if James' magic rejected her magic and it could actually put James in more pain if done incorrectly. There were so many risks to this, but Freya felt as though she had no other option.

Breathing in, Freya slowly allowed her magic to pass into James' head. She made sure to keep her breathing even as she heavily focused on the task. She needed to control her magic and she needed to make sure she didn't push too much magic into his head at once because it could overload James and the results wouldn't be kind.

James flinched when he felt unfamiliar magic press against him. It felt foreign and uncomfortable at first and he didn't know how to feel about it. This had never happened to him before. He could tell the magic wasn't malicious and it felt warm and there was a part of him that was telling him to relax and to accept the magic. If it meant that he wasn't going to be in pain then he would do anything. Slowly, James forced himself to relax through the pain and soon the warmth flooded his head and into his soul.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Freya relaxed slightly and continued to channel her magic into James. He had accepted her magic and wasn't pushing her or her magic away. With her magic, she could feel his mind and it was damaged – so heavily damaged. Freya could feel the holes in his mind and it was concerning. Instantly, Freya realised why James' mind was in such a state and it was because of the memory charm within her pendant. Freya had been watching James for years and that would mean that James has had consistent exposure to a very powerful memory charm on a regular basis. It was inevitable that some damage was going to done but Freya didn't realise until then how much damage would be done. If a memory charm is too powerful then it could cause brain damage.

Determined, Freya focused on the holes in his memory and tried healing them. Freya pulled James closer to her as she focused on the task at hand. She channelled her magic into his head and tried to fill those holes in his head, silently praying that this would work.

When their magic touched, something inside both Freya and James clicked into place. Freya gasped when her magic touched his and her eyes widened. Freya could instantly feel as though something was different inside her, she could feel it in her soul that something had happened. However, she pushed that thought aside and concentrated on what she was doing. She would revisit this thought later when she alone and could think properly.

James could feel the pain fade away slowly and it made him relax even further. His head was now rested on Freya's shoulder, his face hidden away in the crook of her neck. He kept breathing in the soothing scent and it helped him relax further. Within minutes, the excruciating pain he had been feeling was now a distant memory. James felt content, he felt happy and warm and he felt as though everything was right in that world. His mind had felt like it was splitting earlier and he had felt like he was losing his mind but now he felt whole. Something had changed because now he couldn't feel those holes in his brain or in his memory.

Raising his head, James looked directly at Freya.

Freya had stopped transferring her magic the moment James raised his head. She was about to move away from him when James' arms snaked around her waist and held her in place, not letting her move. Freya could feel herself tremble slightly, her nerves had been set alight and she couldn't fight off the fluttering feeling in her chest when she realised how close she and James were. Their faces were practically inches apart and the way James was looking at her didn't help her situation in the slightest. He was looking at her the same way he did at the Yule Ball – something she had only dreamed about seeing again.

"James?" Freya hesitantly said.

James smiled as his hazel eyes softened. "Freya. I remember you."

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **I have been waiting ages to write this!**

 **Now, James and Freya moments can happen (finally!)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I have been swamped with work and hadn't had time to even get to my laptop. Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya stared at James with a blank expression. On the outside, she looked calm and collected but on the inside, her mind was a raging storm. This was a skill that she had perfected over the years and she was so thankful for it in that moment because she was in a state of utter disbelief. Freya couldn't believe what she was hearing. James had just said that he remembered her but that was impossible, he couldn't possibly remember everything. He had only said four words but it was enough to Freya through a loop. James had never said this before whenever her pendant had failed and this is what shocked her the most. She was also wondering exactly how much he remembered.

"What do you mean? What exactly do you remember?" Freya asked carefully, trying very hard not to freak out. She focused on her breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly while trying to focus on James at the same time.

James grinned widely. "I mean I remember everything. I can remember when I first met you and then how you would constantly be around me. I even remember you saving me in the first year." He said, referring to his first ever Quidditch Match. He had joined the Quidditch team in his first year and had got hit by a Bludger and it had knocked him off his broom. Luckily, Freya had spotted this and had saved him from crashing to the ground while also destroying the Bludger in return. Ever since that incident, Freya never kept her eyes off the Bludger because she didn't want a repeat.

On the outside, Freya looked void of any emotion as she processed this information. Freya remembered that incident well because it was one of the first times she ever truly needed to protect him. It had been one of her first tests and it had proved to the people around her that she deserved her position. When it was announced who Freya was protecting all those years ago, there had been a lot of protest from other families because they had wanted their child to protect the firstborn Potter. Lance had even been accused of favouritism – but anyone who said that had been quickly disposed of. Freya forced herself to stop thinking back and made herself focus on what was happening at that moment. This had never happened before so she was experiencing uncharted territory and now Freya didn't know what to do. For once in her life, Freya truly felt out of her depth. There was no way she could report this to Lance – she would be killed in seconds and James' memory would be erased again which would run the risk of him becoming brain damaged. After looking into James' mind, Freya knew that James' mind couldn't take another memory charm for the next few months because it was going to take time for James' brain to fully heal – even if she had used her magic to heal him. His brain had to naturally heal itself.

James frowned, "Freya, are you okay?" He had noticed that Freya wasn't reacting at all and this worried him. He thought that there would have been more of a reaction but Freya was looking blank of anything. It made him feel nervous and now he didn't know what to do.

Freya snapped out her thoughts when her name was called. "You shouldn't remember. You shouldn't know who I am, you shouldn't have remembered me." She said strongly, shaking her head. She was half expecting her Guardian Mark to activate and cause her pain and she was pleasantly surprised when there was no pain. She had a suspicion that it wouldn't activate but she would need to test this out further.

"What do you mean?" James asked, feeling very confused.

Freya looked around, her stormy grey eyes scanning the area. "We need to go somewhere private. We can't speak about this in the open." She said, her eyes not moving away from the area around her. She knew that no one was watching them but she wanted to make sure. People could easily hide in the shadows around the Quidditch Pitch as she had done plenty of times.

It was silent for a moment. Freya continued to watch the area while James watched her.

"I know a place," James suggested after a few more moments of silence. "But if I take you, will you explain everything to me?" He asked, staring at Freya with a critical look. He had a feeling that Freya knew something – she had to know the reason behind his sketchy memory and why he could suddenly remember now.

Freya turned her head and returned his stare. She was unsure of whether or not she should tell him everything because she wasn't supposed to. But James remembered her and he shouldn't and if she just let him go without any explanation then there was a chance he would go to his father. That was something that Freya would like to avoid.

Nodding her head, Freya answered. "I'll tell you everything."

James didn't need anything else. He picked up his Quidditch gear and began walking back to the castle with Freya in tow. Freya and James walked into the castle in silence and Freya were thankful for this. She needed time to think about what she was going to say. She was also wondering why her Guardian Mark didn't activate. As they walked, Freya reached over and touched her Guardian Mark on the back of her neck. It was still warm – meaning that it was still working. Lance's magic was what kept the Mark active and warm. It didn't take long before James and Freya arrived on the seventh floor of the castle, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. They had passed it three times before a large door appeared on the wall. As soon as Freya came to the seventh floor, she instantly knew that James was taking her to the Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement was something that only appeared when a person needed it. It was a very fascinating room because it changed to suit the person and their needs. Freya and the Guardians had never entered this room before because all the other war heroes' children constantly used the room.

Stepping into the room, Freya instantly noticed that it looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room – it even had the fire lit. Freya could feel the heat from the room and it was a nice difference from the chill from outside. Seeing the room, Freya did feel herself relax because it was something familiar. She didn't know who the room changed for – herself or for James.

James moved confident in the room, showing how much he had been in this room. He sat down on the long couch near the fire. He dropped down his Quidditch equipment near him before getting comfortable.

Freya walked forward and sat on the same couch as him, on the other side of the couch. Her gaze was trained on the fire because she didn't know where to look.

"Who are you?" James asked, he too was looking at the fire. This question had been burning on the tip of his tongue because he was desperate to know the answer. He had been fighting himself to ask this question on the walk to the Room of Requirement. He knew that no one else would use this room because very few people knew about it. Dominique didn't like the Room of Requirements and tended to avoid it more than anything and she was more than likely asleep as it was well past midnight.

Pursing her lips together, she answered. "My name is Freya Williams." When no pain came, Freya relaxed slightly. She had been fearing that she was being lulled into a false sense of security and she still hoped that she wasn't.

James' eyes crinkled, he was thinking back to when he heard that name but he came up blank. "I haven't heard your name being called out ever. We've been in the same lessons for a long time and not one teacher has called on you. Hagrid couldn't even remember your name." James said, thinking back to the lesson with the Hippogriff. Hagrid had stumbled when he had tried to say Freya's name – it's like he didn't know it at all and had only just realised. However, Hagrid seemed to forget this fact and had moved on.

Freya said nothing, he hadn't asked a question – he had only made a statement.

"No one else has noticed you either. Why is that?" James asked, thinking back over the years. Freya had always been there in the background and no one had ever questioned it. It annoyed him that even he forgot about her. The girl from his dreams had been right in front of him all these years.

Reaching under her top, Freya pulled out her pendant. "This is what has made me invisible all these years. It has a powerful memory charm that activates after we've had an interaction with someone. This is how we have stayed off the radar for so long." Absentmindedly, Freya played with the pendant. She ran her finger over the rough gems on the pendant and touched the back of her pendant where her name was engraved.

James stared at the pendant for a long while. His gaze was narrowed on the pendant as if he blamed the piece of jewellery. James was smart, he knew what happened to people who were overexposed to powerful memory charms – it could tear a person's mind apart. James had no doubt that the charm was what caused him to feel like his mind was splitting into two. Knowing this, he had mixed emotions. He felt relieved that he wasn't going crazy or losing his mind. However, James also felt very annoyed that something had been messing with his memories in the first place.

"You weren't wearing it during the Yule Ball." James pointed out.

Freya nodded her head, "Yes, I took it off for that night only." It had been a good night because it allowed all the Guardians to have some fun and it allowed them to have some freedom. It had resulted in Joseph's death because he hadn't put the pendant back on in time, but it had been worth it.

"Why have you been watching me for all these years?" James asked, moving onto the other thing that had been on his mind. James knew that Freya had been watching him for years now and it creeped him out a bit. It creeped James out that he hadn't noticed and it had been happening for years.

Freya wet her lips for a moment, thinking about how she was going to say this. "James, you've stumbled upon something you shouldn't have. Telling you this is dangerous." She said, standing up to leave. If she left now, maybe he would forget about this encounter.

James stood up too and grabbed her wrist. "You promised you would tell me everything." He said, reminding her.

Freya sighed roughly and turned to face him. "This is dangerous stuff. Once you hear this, you can't go back." She warned him with a severe look.

He grinned and shrugged lightly. "The more you say that, the more I want to know," James said with a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, Freya sat down again. She knew that she had his attention and he wasn't going to stop until she told him. Freya had half a mind to lie to him, but she had a feeling that he would notice. She also wouldn't be able to string a story up that quickly to deceive him either – not a believable one anyway.

Once James saw she wasn't going run away, he too sat down and let go of her wrist.

"There is a Department in the Ministry of Magic called the Department of Guardians. It was set up after the Second Wizarding War. All the war heroes had been receiving threats from Ex-Death Eaters and there was a rumour that Voldemort had a spawn." Freya began, her gaze trained on the ground as she spoke.

James' eyes widened. "What?! Did my dad know?" His dad should have been the first informed about this but his dad had never mentioned anything. His dad never talked about his work at home anyway but James had a feeling that this was something he would have heard about.

Freya shook her head, "No. Kingsley's Aurors intercepted the threats before any of your family received them."

James nodded this head, understanding this reasoning.

"But, there was a growing concern over the war hero's children's safety. So, Lance Johnson put forward an idea and it was approved by Kingsley. The goal was to assign each child a Guardian to protect them. Their duty was to make sure nothing happened to them while also looking for Voldemort's spawn." Freya continued, feeling nervous. She had never told anyone this before and she didn't know if she was doing the right thing.

This time, James said nothing and let her speak. However, he did feel unsettled because he felt like something was coming and he had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

Freya closed her eyes, "However, Lance left out a few details about the Guardians before it got approved. Kingsley didn't know that Lance would be using children as Guardians – children from Ex-Death Eaters and he didn't know that we are seen as expendable."

James froze in his seat. He slowly turned to face Freya, his eyes wide in horror. "…What?"

"We are expendable. We do not matter, only our charge does." Freya whispered this lowly. Actually saying this out loud to a stranger of the Program was weird and it made her realise how bad the situation was. Anyone who she usually spoke to found this normal – this was her normal. Lance was prepared to kill children for the sake of his Program. This time, Freya looked up and stared James in the eyes, letting him see that she was telling the truth.

James saw this and seemed to explode in rage. "That's bullshit! This is inhumane! He shouldn't be allowed to do this!" James yelled out, standing up to pace around the room. There was an indescribable rage inside him to know that people were getting treated like this. James wanted to punch something. It sickened him to know that people like Lance Johnson existed and were able to get away with this. James remembered Lance Johnson well – he always sucked up to his dad whenever they attended any functions. To James, it made it even worse that Lance was a fan of his dad and he doing something like this.

Freya silently agreed with him.

James stopped suddenly, his back facing Freya. "Are… you my Guardian?"

"Yes." Freya answered, "I have been for the past five years."

James swore loudly. He did the math in his head, she would have been eleven years old when she first became his Guardian. She was a child. With that in mind, he turned around to face her. "We need to tell someone. My dad can help." James said with a determined look on his face.

Freya's heart clenched in panic and she shot up, "You can't!" She couldn't let James tell anyone about this.

"And why not?!" James shouted in exasperation.

Freya walked over to James and then turned around so now her back was facing him. She lifted up her hair and exposed her Guardian Mark. "This is the reason."

James stopped and stared at the Mark with an inquisitive stare.

Seeing as James was quiet, Freya spoke. "This is called the Guardian Mark. It stops us from telling anyone about the Guardian Program and if we try, we experience pain worse than the Crucio curse. But it has another purpose." She lowered her hair and turned to face James again. Freya truly realised how trapped she was and it only brought her despair.

James' eyes widened in horror.

"This is why you can't tell anyone. It's too dangerous." Freya said.

"Then how are you telling me this?" James asked, feeling defeated.

Freya pursed her lips together. "I have a theory. When I used my raw magic on you, I felt something click inside my soul. Your own raw magic reacted to mine and they connected, resulting in us starting to connect our souls."

"Huh?" James said, looking confused, "So what does that mean?"

She wasn't that surprised that he didn't know what it meant. Soul Binding was an ancient form of magic that was hardly ever used anymore. Only the oldest and ancient of families used this magic. "It means that we are connected now. By Wizarding Law, we're basically married." She said bluntly, getting the news over and done with. Soul Binding was something that married people did after the wedding and it was used to signify how much the couple loved one another. However, it wasn't used anymore.

"What?!" James yelled out in shock. He was only sixteen years old, he was too young to be married yet – his mother was going to kill him if she found out.

Waving her hand in a dismissive manner, Freya rolled her eyes. "It's fine. We haven't completed the Binding of Souls, for us to do that we would have to have sex. As long as we don't have sex, the connection will fade over time."

James flushed slightly with how blunt she was being. "But that doesn't answer my question." He said, coughing awkwardly. For once, he didn't have a retort to what Freya said.

Freya smirked slightly at his behaviour, it wasn't often that James got flustered. "As I was saying, because of that, it got around one of the few loopholes of having a Guardian Mark. I can only speak about the Guardians to other Guardians, Lance and very few selected people. Lance obviously didn't think to include Soul Binding because he doesn't allow Guardians to fall in love." It wasn't made an official rule until after Lydia died but it was common knowledge that they couldn't.

James frowned, "There are rules?" There seemed to be so much to this Guardian Program and he was feeling a bit confused. The rules only made him more frustrated and it was making him dislike this Guardian Program more and more.

Nodding her head, Freya answered. "Yes. There are loads of rules we have and if we break them, we die." She said bluntly.

James paled slightly. "How do you survive?" He whispered lowly.

"Most don't," Freya answered back, her tone just as low as his at the sad reality. The Guardian life didn't suit most people and there were a lot of people who couldn't handle the pressure. Too many people – children – had entered the Guardian Program only for them not to even survive a day.

There was silence in the room as James took in this information. He had found out so much in a short space of time and James didn't know how to feel in that moment of time. James was horrified and sickened to learn that this was happening under everyone's nose. Something in his very core was shouting at him that something needed to be done about this. The Guardian Program needed to be brought down.

"We need to tell my dad," James said, not giving up.

"James, we can't." Frey denied instantly.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! Something needs to be done." James argued back, becoming frustrated at Freya's constant denial.

Freya could feel herself getting irritated. "If we tell your father then it will make things worse. There is a chance Lance out – it's too risky." Lance would find out and when he did, the outcome was not going to good for her or any other Guardian.

"You don't know that," James argued back while shaking his head while pacing around the room.

Freya glared at him, her temper rising. "You don't know Lance as well as I know him. He has spies in the Ministry – spies that will kill without hesitation. You cannot win against Lance Johnson." She whispered lowly.

James growled lowly under his breath as his fist connected with a nearby wall. The walls seemed to vibrate in irritation but it very quickly quieted down. James stayed there, hunched over and breathing heavily.

Freya watched this all with a blank expression. She was beginning to realise how much of a bad idea this was. She had just spilt secrets to an outsider and that very thought panicked her to her very core. James was a flight risk – there was nothing stopping him from telling his father everything and that thought terrified her. James could be impulsive and spontaneous at times and that didn't sit well with her at the moment. Freya knew that she needed to do something. She needed to fix this before it got out of hand. As she was thinking, an idea came to mind.

"James, I need you to make a vow," Freya said, staring at James with a blank expression. She wasn't going to give up on the matter because of how important it was. It was imperative that Freya made James take this vow. She would convince him no matter what.

James blinked slowly in surprise. "What?"

Freya sighed slightly. "James, you can't tell anyone. Not your father and not your friends. Absolutely no one."

"But we need to tell someone! What's going on isn't right!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Freya walked over to him and grabbed James by the hands and held them tightly. "James, you can't tell anyone. If you do, so many people's lives will be in danger." She lowered her voice, silently telling James to keep his voice low. She knew no one could hear him but she was feeling paranoid and wanted to be careful.

James frowned and went silent for a moment, he seemed to be thinking and weighing up his options. "What would happen?" He asked, hesitation in his tone.

"Death," Freya answered bluntly.

James bit his lip and sighed deeply. He was still unsure of whether or not to agree to make a vow because it was a very big commitment. If James broke it then he would pay the consequences and he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep this big of a secret. However, he did understand why Freya wanted him to make a vow. After everything she had told him, he didn't blame her.

Freya decided to push it further, "It's not that I don't trust you because I do. But I can't risk anything James, I need to protect them. There are children involved, children younger than us," She pleaded further.

James' resolve crumbled in an instant. Slowly, James nodded his head, "Okay, I'll do it."

Inwardly, Freya sighed in relief. She was relieved that she didn't have to force him into an Unbreakable Vow because she had a feeling that it wouldn't have ended well. She cared for James but she would do whatever it took to protect the Guardians. She wouldn't let them suffer for her mistake.

Freya held out her wand hand and waited for James to extend his hand. She stared at him expectantly, silently hoping that he didn't back out of the Unbreakable Vow. An Unbreakable Vow was a type of binding magical contract between people. There also has to be the third person to act as the witness of this vow. Upon the vow being completed, the person involved in the vow cannot break what was agreed and if they did, they died.

Slowly, James extended his hand and clasped Freya's hand, using his wand hand. When he did this, Freya felt herself relax because he wasn't backing out of it. She couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were in hers – her hands were always colder than normal so it was a nice difference.

"Ceely," Freya said, her voice slightly louder than before. She was calling the House Elf that she trusted most in Hogwarts – the one that always guarded James' food and drinks in the Kitchens of Hogwarts. Freya had been in contact with Ceely for four years and she was one of the very few House Elves that Freya trusted completely.

James sent her a curious expression, "What?" That wasn't what he was expecting Freya to say when he agreed to the Unbreakable Vow.

Freya rolled her eyes, "We need a third party to act as a witness."

Just then, there was a popping sound as Ceely appeared in the room. She looked like a normal House Elf, she was three feet tall, spindly arms and legs with an over-sized head and big blue eyes. She also had pointed, bat-like ears. She wore a clean discarded pillowcase and nothing on her feet.

"Yes, Mistress," Ceely said, her voice high and squeaky.

Freya nearly rolled her eyes again. Ceely had picked up of a habit of calling her Mistress when she actually wasn't. Ceely had taken to Freya very quickly because she was one of the only people who actually paid attention to the House Elf and Ceely felt useful. Ceely was thankful for the job in the Hogwarts Kitchens but she particularly enjoyed having another purpose.

James stared at the House Elf, "Is a House Elf allowed to act as a witness?" He leaned in closer to Freya and whispered this softly. He didn't want the House Elf to overhear this because he didn't want to offend her.

Nodding her head, Freya answered him. "My family have used House Elves before. It's fine." Unbreakable Vows weren't used often – for obvious reasons – and only in strict matters of confidence. Her family had always used Unbreakable Vows because they were very secretive about everything and didn't like outsiders knowing things about their family. Freya had been very lucky to avoid being subject to an Unbreakable Vow – yet. However, it was only a matter of time.

James pursed his lips, seeming surprised about the information but he accepted it nonetheless.

"Ceely, we're making an Unbreakable Vow, I need you to act as a witness. Can you do that?" Freya asked, looking over to the House Elf.

Ceely nodded her head, "I would be happy to, Mistress." She said moving closer to James and Freya.

Satisfied, Freya turned back to face James and looked him in the eyes. "Will you, James Sirius Potter, not speak about the Guardian Program with any of your friends?" As they began the vows, their joined hands glowed a white colour.

"I will not," James replied back seriously.

"Will you, James Sirius Potter, not speak about the Guardian Program to your father…" Freya spoke, watching James reaction.

Disappointment shined in James' hazel eyes and it made Freya hesitate. She felt bad about forcing James into this situation but it needed to be done. It made her heart clench in guilt and regret so she went silent for a moment, not finishing her sentence.

"Freya?" James muttered lowly in confusion.

Freya's lips thinned, her mind now made up. "Will you, James Sirius Potter, not speak about the Guardian Program to your father unless I give you permission?" She finished, staring James in the eyes as she spoke the vow.

James' eyes lit up at this change of condition. "I will." He said with more enthusiasm. This was a condition he was happy with.

Nearly smiling, Freya looked over to Ceely and nodded to her, indicating that the Unbreakable Vow was over.

Ceely walked over and tapped on their joined hands. Ceely did not possess a wand so she used her finger instead. As she tapped on their joined hands, she whispered the binding words. A red light wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire – officially binding them. The white light faded around their hands now that it was done.

"It is complete," Ceely said, stepping away from the two of them. No longer needed, Ceely disappeared in a flash, back to the Kitchens to do some cleaning.

That left James and Freya alone and neither one of them spoke. They stared at one another in their eyes, watching one another and still holding each other's hands. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of them breathing.

"You made an exception," James muttered lowly before grinning.

Freya returned the grin, "You looked like a kicked puppy. I had no choice." She said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders. She was acting like it wasn't a big deal but that didn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest.

James sighed in mock disappointment, "I guess it wasn't for my dashing good looks then." He said pouting.

Freya rolled her in good nature.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya was now back in her room and it was only then could she relax. She had been running off adrenaline when she had been speaking to James. She laid on her bed and let herself relax, she closed her eyes and breathed in slowly – in and out. Now that she had a moment to think about herself, her thoughts strayed to her interaction with James. Freya could feel her heart beating in her chest and her nerves were shot. She had told an outsider about the Guardian Program – Freya had broken two of the most important rules of the Guardian Program. The charge must never know that they are being protected and they can never tell anyone about being a Guardian. Those were the two biggest rules that Lance had first ever implemented and in his eyes, they were sacred.

Thinking back to everything that happened, Freya remembered one thing that she had forgotten to do.

Sitting up, Freya called out. "Ceely."

A few seconds later, Ceely appeared in the room. Her huge blue eyes staring at Freya, "Yes, Mistress." She said.

Freya stood up and walked over to the House Elf. "Promise me you won't speak of what you saw and heard to anyone," Freya said. She needed to ensure that Ceely wouldn't tell anyone because if she did then Freya would be in a lot of trouble.

Ceely eagerly nodded her head, "I won't tell anyone, Mistress. I swear."

Freya nodded her head, satisfied. "Also, make sure to keep out of Lance Johnson's way, do not engage him at all." Lance had a habit of interrogating House Elves because they tended to hear things most people wouldn't suspect. Lance considered House Elves to be scum but if a House Elf had information he wanted, he would lull them into a false sense of security to make them reveal their secrets. Once Lance got what he wanted, he would then dispose of the House Elf.

"Of course," Ceely replied back.

"Thank you." Freya dismissed her by turning her back on the House Elf and heading back to bed.

In the blink of an eye, Ceely disappeared and Freya was left on her own.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _With James_

James walked back into his dorm room and sat on his bed. His heading was swarming with all the information he had been given today. When Freya had been explaining everything, he didn't believe her. He thought that she had been making it up because there was no way that the Guardian Program could exist – it was inhuman to treat people as though they were not important. James had originally thought Freya to be a stalker and had been erasing his memory to cover it up. But the more she explained, the more James realised that it made sense. He could also see the truth in Freya's eyes – she had been telling the truth the entire time.

Sighing, James laid down and stared at his canopy ceiling with a blank expression. He had wanted to tell his dad even without Freya's consent but then she had convinced him into an Unbreakable Vow and now James was stuck. He knew he should tell someone, but if he did and didn't get Freya's permission then he would die.

James' eyes widened in realisation. He shot up from his bed as a large grin formed on his face. Freya had made an exception to the Unbreakable Vow – a loophole.

James could tell his father, but only if Freya gave him permission.

Now, James just needed to convince Freya.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **FYI, Freya doesn't know that Kingsley knew about the Guardians being children. I didn't get that information wrong – I swear!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **You guys wanted more James x Freya moments so here we go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next morning_

Freya had woken up that morning feeling refreshed and content. For once, she actually felt like she had a full nights rest and she didn't fully understand the reason why but she didn't ponder on it too long. She sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating her breakfast. She was extremely happy that it was Eater Break because there meant there were hardly any people there that morning. Freya was wearing a simple white thin jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans and her Dragonhide boots. Cordelia had forced her to go clothes shopping not too long ago and had made Freya buy a lot of jeans because of how comfy they were. Freya knew that when she went home, she would need to hide the jeans from her mother and father because they wouldn't be pleased with her attire in the slightest. However, having a little secret like this made Freya grin because it was something her parents couldn't control. Looking around, Freya noticed that there were only three other people eating in the Great Hall and none of them were a Guardian. The only charge present at the moment was Dominique and she was sitting alone. This allowed Freya to truly enjoy her breakfast in peace. As she was eating, she was wondering how James was taking the bombshell that had been dropped on him the night before. For once, Freya was waiting for James to come to her because she didn't want to overwhelm him. As she took a sip of her coffee, someone walked over to her.

"Good morning, my wife." James greeted in a sing-song voice.

Freya nearly choked on her coffee but managed to stop herself. She placed her mug down on the table and glared at James. "What did you just call me?" She demanded, her heart beating in her chest at the name he called her.

James grinned. "What? You're my wife aren't you?" He asked in an innocent manner. He was referring to the Soul Binding that they started the night before. Technically, they were married but they hadn't completed the binding yet.

Freya glared at him, "Keep your voice down." She didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them, especially not Dominique. If she was here that meant Castiel wasn't too far behind.

"So snappy, wifey." James chuckled and sat down right beside Freya.

Freya's stomach clenched when he sat down right beside her, their thighs touching. She wasn't used to people getting in her personal space and being so casual about it. Usually, people stayed out of her way and gave her space and now she didn't know how to feel. "Do you have to sit so close to me?" Freya asked with a frown.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just feel this longing to be near you and I don't understand why." He said nonchalantly. Now that he had a night to process the whole situation, he didn't feel so embarrassed anymore. He actually felt the situation was kind of funny now.

Freya nearly flushed at the statement but she quickly calmed herself down. She had been feeling the exact same – a sense of longing to be near James. It had been especially bad when she had woke up that morning but she had quickly squashed those feelings into a little box. Freya had a very strong feeling that this was down to them starting the Binding of Souls, it was compelling them to be near each other and complete the process. Just as Freya was about to respond to his comment, her eyes widened when she felt a familiar magical signature get closer to the Great Hall. She quickly grabbed her wand and cast the Invisibility Spell over herself. Within seconds, Freya's body disappeared.

Moments after Freya finished the spell, Castiel walked into the Great Hall, heading over to the Slytherin table.

James turned to his side and his eyes widened. He looked around the room, trying to find Freya because she had disappeared. He could still sense her but he couldn't physically see her anymore. Just as he was about to call out her name, a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't say anything. It's me." Freya whispered softly so not to get caught.

James relaxed when he heard her voice and nodded his head. When Freya was certain James wouldn't shout, she slowly removed her hand.

"Why are you invisible?" He whispered, covering his mouth discreetly. James didn't want anyone to see him talking to thin air because he knew they would get suspicious. He also knew that Freya was hiding from someone in the Great Hall but he didn't know who.

Freya wet her lips. "Did you just see the Slytherin that walked in? He's another Guardian like me." She didn't need to point Castiel out any further because he was the only male Slytherin still in Hogwarts.

Saying nothing, James nodded his head. He studied Castiel with a sharp eye and instantly recognised him. With his memory back, he had remembered seeing Castiel around the castle, mainly around Dominique. James tried to be discreet in his staring because he didn't want Castiel to notice him. He didn't know what would happen if Castiel did, but James had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements. We can't talk if he's nearby." Freya whispered as she stood up from her seat. She needed to leave the room before the spell wore off and exposed her. She left as quietly as possible, making sure her shoes didn't make any sound on the stone floor as she left the Great Hall. As she got to the door, James stood up and left the Great Hall too.

Within minutes, both Freya and James made it to the Room of Requirements without any issues. Just as James was about to close the doors, Freya's invisibility spell faded away and she sighed in relief. She looked around and saw that the room looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common room again and it made Freya feel at peace.

Freya sat down on the couch and James joined her.

"So, what was that about?" James asked.

Sighing, Freya replied, "There are some Guardians that aren't nice. The environment we live in is hostile and dangerous and we have to match that or we risk losing our lives. Castiel is the type of person who will throw someone into the fire to protect himself." In their world, it was do-or-die. It meant that Freya couldn't trust many people in the Guardian Program and she had to be careful if she did. She had picked a select few people who could be trusted. But even then, Freya didn't trust them all completely. Katrina was the only exception because Freya had grown up with her.

James slowly nodded his head, a frown on his face.

Reaching into the pockets of her jeans, she pulled out a small book. All the pockets in her clothes were enchanted to be weightless and bottomless so she can store everything she needed and it wasn't noticeable that she had anything in her pockets. She handed the small book to James. "Read this and study it. It contains all the current Guardian's information. It has everything in there about them: their age, house, name and who they're protecting." Freya explained. She needed James to know who all the Guardians were so he could know who to be careful of. She had made the book the night before with the intention of giving it to James so he could be aware.

James accepted the book and began flicking through it. As he went through it, he easily recognised quite a few faces. There was a picture beside each name and he stared at the pictures intently for a while. "I know a few of these people. I have seen them around." James said, flicking through the book some more. There were some faces he didn't recognise and others he did. He recognised Rebecca and Cordelia's face the most.

Freya nodded her head. "Make sure to stay away from all of them. When any of those Guardians are around, we cannot speak in public because we can't risk being caught."

James looked up and wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you sure I'm not the other woman because I kind of feel like it."

Rolling her eyes, Freya shook her head. Only James would be able to make a joke out of the situation they were in.

Turning back to the book, James frowned. "Hang on, all of them know Legilimency. Do you?" He had noticed that Freya's information wasn't in the book and that made him curious.

Freya pursed her lips together before answering. "Yes, I do. It is a requirement when becoming a Guardian. Lance is a prolific user and constantly uses it on us too. It because of that I have become quite skilled in Occlumency."

"Teach me," James said suddenly.

Falling silent, Freya watched James for a moment. There was determination shining in his hazel eyes, showing her truly how much he wanted to learn.

"Why?" Freya demanded. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to know his reasons before answering. Occlumency wasn't an easy skill to learn – it was actually quite rare for many people to be skilled at it. It was also quite difficult to teach if the person wasn't fully willing to co-operate.

James turned to face the fire before answering. "My mind is still weak at the moment. I feel like if anyone from the Guardian Program wanted to enter my mind then they easily could and I am worried about the damage that could be done. Also, I don't want to risk anyone finding out about us."

Freya thought about it for a moment. James was right in his reasoning. If James had an Occlumency shield up then it would protect his mind and it would protect him from other Guardians. Also, if Lance and James were to ever cross paths then it would definitely be useful. "Okay, I'll do it." She answered back.

James grinned widely. "Can we start now?"

Freya nearly rolled her eyes. James could be really impatient when he wanted to do something and it was showing. "Fine. First I need you to calm down and relax. Clear your mind of everything and anything. Go into a quiet place in your mind." Freya instructed clearly. She remembered when she was teaching herself Occlumency – it had not been easy in the slightest. It took her a while to get to where she is now.

Instantly, James followed her instructions, not once protesting. He closed his eyes, sat up straight and tried his best to clear his mind. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially since James had a very active mind and imagination and he would find himself getting distracted by anything.

"Keep this up for a few days for around ten minutes at a time to begin with. Twice a day, clear your mind and build up your mental strength and then we can move on." Freya said. She was starting James off easy because she knew how delicate his mind was at the moment and she didn't want to push it too far. When she was learning, she had to visualise metal walls in her head and tried to strengthen them every single day – something she still did. She couldn't risk her walls being weak at any time just in case another Guardian tried to take advantage of that moment of weakness. Freya also had to learn quickly because of her situation and how many people wanted to take her down.

James nodded his head and continued this exercise for ten more minutes. He made a mental promise to himself to keep this up, already deciding that he was doing this once in the morning when he got up and again just before he went to bed.

Seeing him concentrating, Freya stood up. "I'll be leaving you now."

James' eyes shot open, "Why?"

"I need to go back home to train. It's a requirement for Guardians to constantly train and be ready to fight." Freya explained to him. However, Freya wasn't telling James that she was going to be seeing Lance that day too to give her report on him because she knew how much he disliked the man.

Frowning, James nodded his head, understanding what she said. However, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "How well trained are you?" He asked hesitantly. He wanted to know the answer but at the same time, he was apprehensive to know.

"I am trained to take down a fully trained Auror," Freya answered bluntly.

James winced. He could only imagine all the training she had to go through and it didn't sit right with him. They were the same age, Freya shouldn't be trained to take down an Auror. It was at that moment that James truly realised the difference between the two of them.

Reaching into her pocket, Freya pulled out Lydia's yellow diary. "Read this, it will help you understand the Guardian Program more." She said, handing over the diary. She had been planning to do this since last night. In some entries of Lydia's diary, it explained everything about the Guardian Program in simple terms. This would be easier than her explaining everything to James. Freya had blanked out certain chapters in the diary – entries that were too personal for anyone else to read – but it was mostly okay to read. Freya would rather leave it in James' hands than risk leaving it alone in Hogwarts and she was never taking it anywhere near Lance or her parents.

Taking the diary, James grinned. "I never imagined you would have a yellow diary of all things."

Rolling her eyes, Freya shook her head. "It's not mine. It belonged to my sister." Before he could say anything else, Freya walked out of the Room of Requirements and was headed over the real Gryffindor common room. She would need to change before she left so her parents didn't see her in jeans. Once she was dressed appropriately, she could make her way to the nearest fireplace connected to the Floo Network.

James watched her go, an uneasy feeling bubbling in his gut.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya had now arrived in Lance's mansion and was heading to his office. She was now dressed in black dress pants and a simple white blouse and black boots. She was going to give her report to Lance and leave as soon as possible. She would then head back to the Williams manor and be trained by her father. Freya's bones ached at the memory from her training session during the Christmas break and she hoped that the training wasn't going to be that bad this time around. As Freya was walking down the hallways of Lance's mansion, she spotted someone up ahead.

It was Castiel – he was leaning against the stone wall with a smug expression. Freya walked past Castiel, giving no reaction at all. On the inside, Freya was feeling very curious because usually, Castiel didn't look so smug when he was in her presence. Not since she had put Castiel in his place.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Castiel said suddenly.

Freya stopped walking and kept her back facing the younger Slytherin. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a sigh in her tone. She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist saying something – she just didn't understand exactly what yet.

Castiel smirked and pushed himself off the wall. "I'd never thought I would see the day that Freya Williams – the Ice Queen – would ever break a rule." He said in a taunting manner.

Turning around, Freya stared at Castiel with a blank expression. She was wondering what exactly Castiel was referring to because she had broken the rules a few times. She had protected Connor and Rebecca when she found out that they were shirking their responsibilities and she was hiding Noah's secret. She had a few interactions with James and she had recently told him about the Guardian Program, not to mention her feelings for her charge either. Castiel was going to have to be more specific on exactly what rule she broke.

Freya sighed deeply, "Say your piece and leave me alone." She said, giving him an annoyed expression.

"You have been talking with James Potter, your charge," Castiel said, his smirk turning wicked. Earlier that day, he had sensed Freya in the Great Hall but he didn't see her. He then followed after James when he left the Great Hall and he felt both their magical signatures together and he knew that something was up. He had seen Freya and James together at the Yule Ball and it had made him suspicious but his theories had been confirmed that something was happening between Freya and James.

Freya gave no reaction whatsoever. However, on the inside, she felt her insides freeze at being caught. Mentally, she was cursing herself. Freya had been feeling eyes on her lately but she had brushed it off because she had been preoccupied. She had been spending more time with James and not watching him this time – which was actually a nice change. But now it had come back to bite her on the arse.

"And what do you plan on doing with this information?" Freya asked plainly.

Castiel frowned, he had been expecting a different reaction. He had expected Freya to deny everything and he had expected her to look horrified or even scared. Castiel was disappointed that Freya wasn't reacting the way he wanted – she was too calm for his liking. He had been envisioning this encounter in his head for ages and it wasn't living up to his dream.

"If you do exactly as I say from now on, I won't spill your secret to Lance." Castiel negotiated smugly.

Arching a brow, Freya asked. "And what do you want?" She knew that he was after something and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

Castiel's smirk grew bigger. "I want you to relinquish control of the Guardians. You now take orders from me." He thought that he had Freya in a trap because he now had dirt on her that could destroy her. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time now – he had been waiting for the day for Freya to slip up.

Freya smirked and she held back laughing in his face. Seeing this made Castiel frown and narrow his eyes at her. Feeling suspicious, Castiel looked at Freya in the eyes and concentrated. He began pushing himself into Freya's mind, using his Legilimency skills to try and see inside Freya's mind. Castiel knew that he was a very excellent Legilimency user – there was no one's brain he couldn't get into.

Freya instantly felt Castiel's presence in her mind and it annoyed it. He was getting cocky and she didn't like it. Freya hated it whenever people tried to enter her mind without her permission – there was nothing more that annoyed her and made her want to curse someone to the ground. Castiel tried to force himself further in her mind and that's when Freya reacted. Her shields were up in an instant, keeping Castiel from going further in her mind. Castiel instantly flinched when he slammed against the shields in Freya's mind – he wasn't expecting this in the slightest because this had never happened before. Castiel tried to force himself into the shields, trying to get past it but Freya's shields were too strong and it felt like he was pushing against harsh metal. Having enough, Freya forced Castiel out of her mind with a lot of force, forcing his mind back into his own body.

Castiel stumbled back at being thrown out forcefully and he gasped slightly. He leaned against the wall for support as he looked at Freya with an accusing expression. "You know Occlumency."

Smirking, Freya said nothing.

Glaring, Castiel face flushed red in embarrassment. "I'm going to tell him! I am going to tell Lance what you've done! Then we'll see who has the last laugh!" He yelled out in anger. He pushed himself off the wall and was going to head to Lance's office and inform him of everything that he had seen.

However, he never made it far.

" **Avada Kedavra**." A jet of green light shot out from Freya's wand and the light hit him on the back.

Castiel fell to the ground, lifeless.

Freya stared at his dead body with a blank expression. She felt nothing, she had killed one of her fellow Guardians but she had to protect her secret. Castiel was getting too big for his boots and he needed to be brought down a peg. Freya stared at his lifeless body and she nearly chuckled. Castiel could have won if he had just kept his mouth shut. If he hadn't tried to blackmail her and had gone straight to Lance, she would have been in his position now. The irony was truly bittersweet.

Walking over the dead body, Freya walked off in the direction of Lance's office. She needed to report this death to him – just like she had done all the other deaths. Whenever a Guardian was killed, Lance wanted to know so he could find a replacement as fast as possible. Now, Freya just needed to think of something to make his death justifiable in Lance's eyes and not make him suspicious. As she walked, she passed a few Guardians and all of them nodded at her in acknowledgement. However, she ignored them and continued walking to Lance's office. Within minutes, Freya reached the large oak doors and she knocked three times. Seconds later, Freya heard Lance reply, giving her permission to enter his office. Opening the door, Freya saw Lance at his desk, scribbling away at some documents.

Lance looked up and smiled, "Ah Freya. What do you need?" He asked with a pleasant smile. He appeared to be in a good mood that day.

"Castiel is dead." Freya explained bluntly, "He engaged me in combat because he wanted more power within the Guardian Program. He lost." She was thinking about the time when she had duelled Castiel in the Chamber of Secrets after he had tortured Eric without her consent. It was believable because it was something Castiel had done before – and she had witnesses that would agree with it. Also, it wasn't too far from the truth. Sometimes, the best lies had some truth mixed in with it.

Lance frowned and nodded his head. "And where is his body?" He didn't appear fazed at all by Castiel's death in the slightest. Lance had never been a fan of Castiel's family so in his eyes, Lance hadn't lost anything important.

"Lying in the west wing hallway. Should I dispose of the body?" Freya asked robotically.

Shaking his head, Lance leaned back in his seat. "No. Leave it there. Let it be a reminder to the others of what happens when they attempt to challenge my order." He said while sneering.

Freya nodded her head, "Understood." This wasn't the first time Lance had done this with a body of a dead Guardian. Sometimes, he would leave the body there for months at a time just to frighten the younger Guardians into submission.

"And your report on James Potter?" Lance asked, quickly moving on.

Freya's expression never changed. "Nothing has changed. He is currently in Hogwarts and is safe and well. No concerns or issues." She explained simply. There was absolutely no way she was revealing what had really taken place because she would be asking for her death. She shields were up and stronger than ever because this was a secret that she definitely needed to keep close to her chest.

Lance nodded his head. "As expected. I will need to find a replacement for Dominique. You're dismissed." Lance said, flicking his wrist.

Saying nothing more, Freya bowed slightly and left the room. Now she was going to head to the Williams manor and start her training – something she wasn't looking forward to. She passed Castiel's dead body on the way and completely ignored his lifeless eyes staring at her.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Many hours later_

Freya arrived back to Hogwarts with a groan of pain. She had just finished the training with her father and that day had been far worse than anything she had ever experienced before. In today's training session, Freya had to duel her father and he didn't hold back in the slightest. Stepping out of the fireplace, she winced as the pain in her right ankle radiated up her leg and made her grit her teeth. She saw a nearby mirror above the fireplace and she took a peak. Freya groaned louder when she saw her reflection. She had a bruise forming on her face and one side was slightly swollen from the spell that had hit her. Freya was cradling her left arm – which was broken. Her clothes were a mess, they were ripped in places and were extremely dirty from dried blood. She was also limping and was pretty sure that half her ribs were either bruised or broken because it really hurt to breath at the moment. Her father had walked away with very similar injuries. Freya had managed to break Rupert's left arm and she heavily damaged at least half his ribs. She had given him a few cuts and managed to fracture his hip bone. He had looked better than her by the end of it but he had healed himself whereas she had been forbidden from doing so.

Willing herself, Freya limped through the castle. Her father had offered for her to stay back in the Williams Manor but she had refused. She didn't want to stay a moment longer in that mansion – the sooner she got away, the better. Freya kind of regretted her decision but she refused to turn back.

Freya didn't make it far before she couldn't go any further. The pain was too bad and she couldn't concentrate on anything else but the pain in her body. She wasn't even sure where exactly she was in pain but it felt like it was her whole body. Leaning against the stone wall for support, Freya slid down the wall and nearly cried out in pain from her ribs. The pain felt like it was getting worse and she knew that she couldn't handle it anymore. Her mother's words rang loudly in her ears that she wasn't allowed to heal herself but Freya didn't care anymore. Freya was about to take out her wand when she heard footsteps echoing in the distance. Gritting her teeth, Freya attempted to stand because she didn't want anyone to see her in such a state. She was worried in case it was McGonagall or James because they would actually remember this and wouldn't forget. However, Freya could not stand at all. She cried out in pain and she let herself fall back on her behind because she had absolutely no energy. Freya closed her eyes and just hoped that the person would leave her alone.

"Freya?!"

Opening her eyes, she saw James running over to her. His eyes were wide and he appeared concerned.

"What happened to you?" He asked, kneeling down next to her. His eyes were scanning her body, mentally making a list of all the injuries he could see.

Freya sarcastically grinned, "Training."

James cursed loudly. "We need to take you to the Infirmary." He said, scooping Freya up in his arms. There was no way that she was going to be able to walk. He placed one arm under the small of her back, holding her waist and then the other one was under her knees. When he picked her up, he noticed that she was lighter than he expected and it made him wonder if she was eating properly.

Immediately, Freya shook her head, "I can't go there." She didn't mind when James picked her up and she didn't protest. She didn't have the energy to protest.

James frowned and cursed loudly again. He knew that it was one of the rules of the Guardian Program, it had explained that much in the diary he read.

"I'll heal myself, James. Just take me somewhere safe," Freya said, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was much too tired and in pain to notice anything around her. Her eyes were closing with how fatigued she was – she just needed some rest.

Pursuing his lips together, James began walking to the Room of Requirements as carefully as he could. Dominique had gone home earlier that day so he knew that no one else could disturb them. James glanced down at Freya every few seconds. His heart clenched when he had seen her on the floor obviously in pain – her eyes radiated pain and it made him upset. It reminded him of his dream, it reminded him of the wounded Lioness. He had felt that something wasn't right, the uneasy feeling in his gut hadn't gone away the entire time and it had only got worse as the day wore on and now he knew why.

It didn't take long before James and Freya made it to the Room of Requirements. The door opened for them this time, already sensing that James wouldn't be able to and James silently thanked the room. Once inside, James noticed that it looked like the Gryffindor Common room and he smiled. He knew that the room wasn't changing for him but in fact Freya. She obviously felt better in the Common room but they couldn't go in there at the moment because there were a few Gryffindors that had stayed behind for Easter Break.

Carefully, James walked over to the couch and gently placed Freya down. He didn't want to cause her any more pain so he was being very mindful. Freya winced slightly at the shift of position. She was now half laying on the couch and sitting up at the same time.

"Thank you," Freya muttered lowly, still delirious from the pain.

James wordlessly nodded his head. "Let me heal you." He said.

For a moment, Freya was going to deny him. She could heal herself because she didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of him. But she could see the worry in his eyes and it made her yield, "Okay." She whispered lowly.

James got out his wand, "Where is it the worst?" He asked, his hazel eyes scanning her whole body. The blood stains were the ones that worried him the most as well as her arm.

"My ribs and my arm. I can't really breathe." Freya whispered again. She felt like there was something wrapped around her chest and she was struggling to breathe because of how tight it felt. It felt like something was poking her chest and it was very uncomfortable.

Nodding his head, James focused on the ribs first. He had noticed that Freya's lips were beginning to look a little blue and that meant she was struggling to get oxygen in her lungs. Muttering the healing spell under his breath, his wand was focused on Freya's ribs. Within minutes, Freya could feel the pressure on her chest disappear and she was able to breathe better. Freya relaxed into the chair, taking in big breathes. James then moved onto the arm and Freya cried out in pain when she felt the magic piece her bone back together but she soon stopped when the pain dulled. James then moved onto the ankle, healing the twisted appendage.

"Freya, did you ever hate me?" James asked while healing her. The major injuries that James was concerned about had been dealt with and now he was just dealing with the minor ones. Now, he felt like he could relax slightly.

Freya stared at James for a moment. She couldn't help but notice how focused he was while he was healing her and it made feel warm on the inside. "I did yes," Freya answered back honestly.

James hummed back. He wasn't surprised by the answer. He had read the diary and he understood. If James had been in the same situation as her, he could have more than likely hated his charge too. To be forced into that life and made to protect someone wasn't an ideal life for anyone.

Swallowing harshly, Freya spoke. "When I first met you, I was jealous of you. You seemed to have it all. A loving family, friends and freedom." Freya could remember her first day as an official Guardian well. James had been surrounded by his family, he was being hugged by his parents. However, Freya couldn't remember a day in her childhood where her parents hugged her or told her they loved her. The closest she had ever come was a pat on the shoulder by her father. James had everything that Freya had ever wanted.

James looked at her, "What about your family?"

Freya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You read the diary. You really think that my family was loving?" She asked him with an arched brow.

James frowned and shook his head. "I couldn't believe that your own family could turn their own daughter in to Lance." It had never explicitly said what happened to Lydia and how she died, but James knew that Lance had a hand in her death.

Freya stayed silent, staring at James with a blank expression.

"Freya, I am so sorry that you've had to go through all of this," James said, his own eyes appearing glossy.

Freya felt a sting in her eyes. No one in her life had apologised for what she was going through. No one had ever treated her in such a tender manner and made her feel safe all in one. In the Room of Requirements, with James healing her, Freya felt safe. Freya's lip quivered as she felt the first sob rack her body and the tears fell from her eyes. James immediately stopped healing and hugged Freya. He didn't care he was bending over at an odd angle, all he cared about was making sure that Freya was okay. After reading the diary, he had got a real insight of what Freya had endured and it saddened and angered him. For once, Freya didn't flinch when she was touched and she practically melted into James' arms. She threw her own arms around him and cried into his shoulder. All the pain she had been feeling over the years had just spilt out. She had locked them deep down inside herself and a simple apology had made her come undone.

James let go of Freya when her tears eventually stopped. He kneeled down beside her and took her hand in his. "Freya, I promise you now that you will not be going through this alone. I will help you." He muttered softly, gently moving the stray hairs out of Freya's face.

Freya sniffed as she wiped away her tears with her free hand. She squeezed his hand as a thank you, just being near him was soothing.

"Freya. What Lance is going is inhumane and wrong. We need to stop him." James began, his hazel eyes determined.

"But we can't tell your father," Freya warned him, her voice hoarse from crying.

James nodded his head, "That's fine. I've got time to convince you. After all, you did add a loophole." He said with a cheeky grin, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Freya smiled slightly, she could see that he was trying to cheer her up and she appreciated it.

"Me and you, we can help bring him down. You added that loophole for a reason, I know you did. We can find hard evidence on Lance, connecting him to everything and when the time is right, we can bring that evidence to my dad. What do you say?" James asked, his voice low and gentle.

Breathing in deeply, Freya thought about it. She knew that James was right, she had been the one to put a condition in the Unbreakable Vow. If she and James compiled hard evidence against Lance then it could prove useful. After today, Freya felt bitter about the Guardian Program. That day's training session had been one of the worst and Freya feared for the future sessions to come and she feared for the future Guardians. After a few more moments, Freya made her decision.

"Okay, we'll do it." Freya agreed.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **Now, I am thinking about doing a lemon scene between James and Freya but I am unsure. Is this something you guys want to happen in the future? If so, it wouldn't happen right away and I would want to build it up first before writing it. If not, I leave the idea in the trash.**

 **Simon DiStefan: Assholes don't always live ;) (Thanks for your review, it really sparked that idea for Castiel's death!)**

 **Also, if anyone has any requests of Freya and James moments, send them in! These next few chapters are going to consist of James x Freya moments before the shit hits the fan – so get them in!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

James' inner body clock was telling him it was morning when he began to stir from his slumber. He mentally groaned because he didn't want to get up but he knew that he needed to. James didn't like staying in bed all day, he much preferred to be active but this morning was different. He didn't know why, but James felt like he didn't want to get up. He was warm and content. But his arm was numb and that's another thing that woke him up. Before moving, James snuggled into his pillow and instantly noticed that his pillow smelt different – it smelt great – but it didn't smell of him. That's when he heard a sigh – one that didn't come from him. His eyes shot open and his hazel eyes scanned the area. James immediately recognised that he was still in the Room and Requirements as he and Freya never left the night before. Turning his head slightly, James looked down and saw something that warmed his heart.

Freya was laying on top of him, mainly leaning on his dead arm. She was snuggled up on his chest and a blanket was covering them both that James had pulled over on them the night before. Freya was still asleep, resting her right cheek on his chest and her hands clenching his shirt loosely. Her face was relaxed and she appeared content. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't tense like she always was.

James couldn't help himself when he placed his free hand on Freya's head. He played with her hair for a few moments, enjoying the soft texture of her hair. As he ran his hands through her hair, Freya sighed in content and snuggled into James' chest more. James nearly laughed at how much she reminded him of a cat – or a sleeping lioness to be exact. The sight made James smile, it was nice seeing her so calm after the previous night when Freya came back heavily injured. Remembering the night before made James frown. The condition that Freya had arrived back in Hogwarts had been horrendous and it had probably shaved ten years off his life.

As carefully as he could, James manoeuvred himself to get free. He had wanted to stay there for a while longer, but the numb feeling in his arm was becoming unbearable and he was starting to feel hungry. James gently shuffled from under Freya until she was on the couch and he was on the floor. He was checking on Freya constantly, making sure that she didn't wake up from his movements but she stayed asleep the entire time. Once he was free, James sighed in relief and relaxed. Immediately, the pins and needles in his arm hit him like a truck and it made him wince. After a few moments of clenching and unclenching his hand, his arm was slowly going back to normal.

Turning his head, James watched Freya for a few more seconds before standing up. He walked over to the window and sat in front of it. He began meditating, continuing on with the lessons that Freya had instructed him to do as he was fully committed to it. He was envisioning walls in his mind, walls made up of bricks. In the ten minutes, he had raised a wall in his mind and now he needed to strengthen that wall. James was going to make himself stronger, in mind and skill. When Freya had left the day before, James had made his way into the library and had looked up spells – more advanced ones. Freya's confession of being able to take down a fully trained Auror had struck a chord in him. James realised how weak he was really was. Freya had been trained to fight for years and he was the one being protected. James didn't like that. He didn't like the thought of being protected and he hated the fact that Freya had to endure so much because of him. He was going to get stronger so he could fight alongside Freya and maybe protect her too.

James exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. His ten minutes was over and he already felt a lot better than before. Just taking those ten minutes in the morning was already helping and it had only been two days since he started.

Just then, his stomach began to grumble, making its protest about wanting food known.

"Ceely?" James said, his voice hesitant and low.

Seconds later, Ceely appeared in the room. Her wide blue eyes staring at him, "Do you need something, Master?" She asked, her high and squeaky voice making James wince.

James immediately placed a finger over his lips, indicating that the House Elf needed to keep her voice down. "She's sleeping," James whispered softly, pointing in the direction of Freya.

Ceely's massive eyes darted over to the sleeping Guardian. "I apologise, Master." She said, immediately dropping to her knees to beg for forgiveness.

Shaking his head, James answered. "No, it's fine. But, could you bring us some breakfast?" He whispered lowly. His eyes darted over to Freya, making sure that he didn't wake her.

Nodding her head, Ceely smiled widely. "I will, Master." With the snap of her fingers, Ceely was gone from the Room of Requirements.

Once she was gone, James relaxed. He felt a little uncomfortable around House Elves because of how eager they were to please. He also didn't feel comfortable when they called him Master either. His Aunt Hermione had drilled into him for years that House Elves were equal and that's why none of their family used House Elves so he found it difficult when he met House Elves that didn't see themselves as equals.

It didn't take long before Ceely appeared back in the room. She was using her magic to levitate the two plates and two mugs and she softly placed them down on the table. Ceely placed a cup of coffee the closet to Freya and her food near it. Ceely did the same for his food when he sat down on the opposite couch.

"A little tip Master, Mistress always needs her coffee in the morning." Ceely offered with a smile before disappearing again.

James blinked slowly before smiling slightly.

Freya grumbled in her sleep, her nose twitching at the smell of coffee which was invading her senses. She seemed to not want to wake up.

James grinned before standing up. He walked up behind the couch Freya was on and leaned down so he was inches away from her ear. "Wakey, wakey my wife."

"Shut…up," Freya grumbled sleepily.

"Come on, wifey. There is coffee." James said a sing-song voice.

Sighing deeply, Freya pushed herself off the couch and put herself into a sitting position. She glared at James as he sat down on the couch opposite her.

"I hate you." She said bluntly.

James smirked smugly, "Say that after you drink your coffee." He said, taking a sip from his own mug. He preferred tea in the morning over coffee. If he had coffee in the morning then he would get really hyperactive and then crash two hours later. His mother always made sure to hide the coffee in their house because of this.

Freya rolled her eyes and picked up her mug, cradling it in her hands. She slowly began drinking, not minding the burn in the slightest.

Both James and Freya sat in silence as they ate their food. James would be sending glances at Freya and she would choose to ignore them. Even though Freya wouldn't admit it, she was thankful for the meal because she hadn't eaten the night before. Her father never let her eat before they duelled because of how intense it got and he believed that a full stomached slowed people down in duels. Freya was starving and nearly inhaled her food but she refrained herself because she didn't want James to think of her as greedy.

Twenty minutes later, Ceely came back and collected the empty plates to be washed. She then disappeared again from the room, giggling under her breathe.

James and Freya continued to sit in silence. As they were, James kept stealing glances at Freya, a curious expression on his face. It appeared as though he was debating with himself and every now and again, his mouth would open and close. Taking in a deep breath, James spoke up. "Freya, how much do you know about Lance?" James rushed out all at once.

Freya looked up at him, frowned and leaned back in her seat. "I know a lot, more than anyone else would ever know." Her knowledge of Lance Johnson was extensive and she knew more than anyone else in the Guardians. Lance tended to rant and talk a lot when he had a few drinks and he would come over to the Williams Manor a lot. However, Freya wasn't a fool in thinking that she knew everything. She was quite certain that Lance hadn't told her absolutely everything about himself, just the things he wanted her to know.

James nodded his head slowly. "What can you tell me then? Anything could help." James didn't know much about Lance. All he knew was the things his dad had told him and what he had seen when he saw Lance at gatherings. It made him curious to know how insane Lance Johnson truly was.

Freya thinned her lips before answering. "Lance was born a single child in a small family. His father was the only one present in his life and his mother was absent. He is a Muggleborn but this is something that he hides from everyone. None of the other Guardians or their families knows this. As far as they are all concerned, he is a Pureblood like most of us." Lance was all about image and he was living in a world of Purebloods that all looked up to him and respected him. He didn't want to risk anyone finding out because he didn't want anyone thinking they were better than him because he wasn't a Pureblood. Lance had accidentally revealed this to Freya when he got drunk and she had been in his office, she wasn't even sure he remembered telling her.

James' eyes lit up at this information. Now, they had a secret about Lance that no one knew.

Thinking back for a moment, Freya continued. "He never performed well in school. His grades were always at the bottom, barely scraping the bottom actually. He was in Ravenclaw and he was teased relentlessly for this because people in Ravenclaw were meant to be creative and smart and he wasn't." Freya explained, remembering all the times Lance would rant about the people that bullied him in Hogwarts. All those people were now dead and there was no evidence linking him to their deaths either. He had boasted about this several times to herself and her parents. "However, his dream was to always become an Auror and when he attempted the Auror exam, he failed miserably. It was Alastor Moody who was running the course at the time. Lance would have given up but then he overheard something that Moody was discussing with someone privately. It was there he discovered one of Moody's many secrets. Lance then blackmailed Moody into tutoring him for the Auror exams and in exchange, Lance wouldn't spill Moody's secret." Freya explained with a thoughtful expression.

James frowned. "But what was the secret? From the stories I have heard about him, he would have blasted Lance to bits for blackmailing him." He had grown up listening to stories from his father, and a prominent person who appeared was Alastor Moody, so to hear this was surprising.

Freya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Lance never went into the detail about the secret. But apparently, it was there that he realised he liked having that sort of power and using people's secrets against them. He liked the power that it had and he craved more of it. Because he was very low in the Ministry, no one really paid attention to him and that's how he was able to find out so many people's secrets. Through blackmail and being trained by Moody, he made his way up the ladder in the Ministry."

Pushing his lips together, James couldn't help the annoyance he was feeling. He didn't like it when people cheated to get the things they wanted. He believed that if you wanted something, then you earn it on your own merit. His father had told him how difficult the Auror exam was, and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron all agreed that it had been difficult. To James, it was a mockery to all the other Aurors.

Freya wet her lips before continuing. "Lance also hates the Death Eaters. His father got killed by Death Eaters and that's why he admires your father so much. Your father defeated Voldemort and he became a hero to Lance, someone Lance heavily admired."

James snorted as he couldn't help but agree. Whenever Lance approached his father at any gatherings, there was only ever admiration in Lance's eyes. At one point, his mother had joked around and said that Lance was in love with Harry. James did notice that Lance would always treat his mother with respect but there was still contempt in his eyes when Lance looked at James' mother – like he was jealous.

"Due to his hatred of Death Eaters, he wanted to do something about them. He hated them with a passion but he knew he couldn't kill them without being caught. That's why he elected to use Ex-Death Eaters' children for the Guardian Program. He doesn't see us as human, he thinks we're getting what we deserved." Freya said, revealing a secret that she had been holding onto for a long time. This had been a private conversation she and Lance had when he admitted how he felt about Death Eaters. He saw them as monsters that needed to be dealt with. That was why he hated Castiel and his family. The Death Eater that had killed Lance's father belonged to Castiel's family and he had condemned the whole family in return. When Castiel was still alive, Lance would always make his training the most difficult out of resentment.

His jaw clenched as Freya spoke. He couldn't understand the animosity. People had expected him and his brother Albus to dislike Scorpius Malfoy just because their dads didn't like each other when they were in school. It annoyed him that people judged one another just because of their families.

Freya continued with a blank expression. "To the outside world, Lance is charming, charismatic and he is very eager to please. But to us, he is the villain. He is manipulative, calculating and controlling. He will lie to get his own way and he will kill whoever gets in his way." Freya said, feeling herself get angry as she described his characters. Actually describing his character was making her see things she hadn't noticed before. It was mainly the Guardians that viewed him this way, but their parents saw Lance as their 'saviour'.

"Which is why we need to tell someone." James jumped in, staring at Freya with an intense look. If anything, hearing all this had solidified his resolve of bringing the Guardians down.

Freya nodded her head, "I agree. But we need to be careful." As she spoke, Freya placed one hand on the Guardian Mark at the back of her neck. It was a constant reminder of how much she was under Lance's control and she hated it.

James watched this and frowned as a thought popped into his head. "Freya, what if he lied about the Guardian Mark?" James asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Freya asked, staring at James.

Taking a deep breath, he explained. "He lied about Voldemort having a child so he could kick start the Guardian Program. But what if he lied about the self-destruct spell he has in that Mark to make sure no one in the Guardians revolts."

Freya fell silent for a moment as she thought about it. "You could be right. But that would be a very big gamble because we cannot test this theory. I would be risking loads of people's lives." Freya said with a frown. James could have been right in his assumption but there was no way they could test this theory out without endangered loads of lives and it would risk Lance getting involved. If he even got a whiff of this then he would destroy all the evidence.

James watched Freya for a moment. She appeared to be in deep thought and there was a sadness in her stormy grey eyes that James didn't like. While he had been with her, James had seen the same look in her eyes multiple times and he had a feeling it would only appear when she would let her guard down. When Freya was more alert, her eyes revealed nothing but when she lowered her guard, it revealed a lot more. James knew that the topic of Lance Johnson wasn't a pleasant one and he planned to wipe that sad look out of her eyes.

"Let's go on a date," James said suddenly.

Freya's eyes widened as she snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" For a moment, she thought she had misheard and it made her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Standing up, James grinned widely. "Let's go on a date to Hogsmeade and relax. This conversation is starting to get too heavy." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"But aren't you the one who brought up this topic?" Freya questioned while arching her brow at him.

James grinned. "Yep and now I am suggesting we go out."

Freya stared at him for a moment before nodding her head.

James' grin grew wider. "Great! Meet me back here in thirty minutes and we'll leave." He said, dashing out of the room. He needed to get ready for his date and he wanted to look presentable. He hadn't showered yet and he desperately needed one.

Freya blinked slowly as she watched James run out of the room in a hurry. After a few seconds of sitting there, she stood up and began heading towards the common room herself. She too needed to get ready for her 'date'.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Thirty minutes later, Freya was back outside the Room of Requirements, waiting for James to make an appearance. She had showered and used her magic go dry her hair. Since it was a 'date' she had let her hair down from its usual ponytail and now it hung low down her back in waves. She had dressed in light blue jeans with light brown ankle boots. She wore an off the shoulder white blouse and a black jacket she has brought in case she got cold. This was one of the outfits that Cordelia had forced her to buy and now Freya was silently thankful for being pressured into buying it.

Another minute had passed before James came over running. Freya could smell his cologne before she actually saw him. His hair was a mess as always, but it always looked good and like he had made it messy on purpose. James was wearing dark jeans with a white t-shirt. He was wearing trainers and had a black jacket with him.

James grinned when he saw her, "You look good."

Freya flushed slightly and cleared her throat to cover it. "So, how we getting to Hogsmeade?" Usually, one of two carriages would still be running for the few people that stayed behind in the holidays, but Hagrid wasn't there and neither was McGonagall so they couldn't ask permission to use the carriages.

James grinned, "We're taking a secret passage of course." He said, reaching over and grabbing Freya's wrist.

Letting him do this, Freya let James drag her into the Room of Requirements. Once inside, Freya immediately saw that it was different. The room was now completely plain except for the large fireplace and a huge portrait above it. Freya looked at the girl in the portrait and frowned, there was something about the girl that looked familiar.

James let go of her wrist and walked up to the portrait. "Hey, do you mind if we use the passage?" James asked the girl in the portrait. The girl giggled and nodded her head. She disappeared from the picture and the portrait swung open, revealing a secret passage behind it.

Turning back to face her, James held out his hand. "Come on." He said with an encouraging smile.

"I thought all the passages where closed off?" Freya asked as she walked forward. She took James' hand and allowed him to pull her up onto the large fireplace with ease. All secret passages had been sealed away before the Wizarding War thanks to the Marauders Map and Fred and George's information.

"Fred and I went around each one. They are all blocked off, but this one opened up one day when we were in the third year. We never used it though." James explained as they walked into the passage. He and Fred had been really tempted but they said they would wait for a special occasion.

Freya took out her wand when saw the pitch blackness of the passage. " **Lumos**." She whispered. The tip of her wand lit up the passage, showing all the unseen cobwebs littered around. She shivered when she saw them but chose to ignore them.

"So where does it lead to?" Freya asked, looking around cautiously.

James turned his head and reach out, taking her hand in his. "I think it takes us to the Hog's Head but I could be wrong. I remember my dad telling me about this and I have always wanted to try it." James said looking forward.

Freya nodded her head and tried to ignore her beating heart. It was only after James took her hand that she realised that she didn't flinch. Usually, she didn't like people touching her or being too close to her, but she didn't mind it when James was the other person.

After walking for a few more minutes, James and Freya noticed some light shining in the shape of a portrait. They both stopped when they were close and James reached out. He pushed open the frame and peaked out to see if the coast was clear for them to jump out. Once he was sure, he opened it wider and jumped out with Freya following closely behind. Freya looked around and saw that it had led them to the Hog's Head and it was completely deserted.

James looked behind him and saw the girl in the picture was there. "Thank you," James said with a grin.

The girl in the portrait giggled again and nodded her head.

"Let's go!" James exclaimed as he grabbed Freya's hand once more and dragged her out of the Hog's Head.

Freya rolled her eyes. " **Nox** ," Freya said as the light on the end of her wand disappeared. She then put away her wand as she let James drag her away.

It was only once they were outside that Freya began to panic. There was actually quite a few people in Hogsmeade – not as much as there usually was – but there were still a few people around. That's when she realised a flaw in their 'date', what if someone from the Guardian Program saw them?

"James, this might not be a good idea," Freya whispered lowly.

James looked at her, "It'll be fine. No one will be here." He reassured her as he squeezed her hand.

Freya pursed her lips together. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, she couldn't see any familiar faces around but this didn't bring her any relief. Using her magic, she tried to see if there were any familiar magical signatures but came up with nothing again. Internally sighing, Freya allowed herself to get dragged off.

"Where are we going?" Freya asked as she looked around.

James turned his head, "We're going to The Three Broomsticks to have some Butterbeer. I haven't had some in ages." He said with a grin.

"I don't think I have ever had any," Freya said as an offhand comment.

James stopped immediately in his tracks. "How can you not have had Butterbeer?" James nearly shouted in shock. He had never met anyone who had never tried Butterbeer before, it was one of his favourite drinks.

Freya sent James a look, "I have always had to watch you. I couldn't ever just sit down and have a Butterbeer."

"So, have you spent any time in Hogsmeade that wasn't spent just watching me?" James asked, feeling very guilty.

Freya shook her head. Even when she and Cordelia were buying clothes, Freya had to watch James while Cordelia actually picked out the clothing.

"Well, we are fixing that today! I am giving you the grand tour of the Hogsmeade." James announced with a large grin on his face. "Well obviously the first place we're going is the Three Broomsticks and then we can head over to Honeydukes." James began talking about all the places to visit in Hogsmeade and which ones were the best to visit and then places that weren't so good.

Rolling her eyes, a small smile was on Freya's face as she watched James ramble on. There was something about the way James was getting so excited about Hogsmeade just made her relax slightly.

' _Maybe today might be good.'_ Freya thought to herself.

A few hours had passed since then. James had taken Freya all around Hogsmeade to all his favourite places. They'd had Butterbeer and Freya was surprised of how good it was, something James was very smug about that he had shown her Butterbeer. They had gone to Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes and Freya had really enjoyed herself. James had bought her some sweets from Honeydukes – all coffee flavoured which she adored. During the day, Freya had hardly thought about anyone seeing her and James together because of how much fun she was having and it didn't even cross her mind once during the day to be on guard. She truly felt like a normal girl.

James was taking her to one last place before they were heading back to Hogwarts and it was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Over the years, George's prank shop had grown in popularity and he decided to open one up in Hogsmeade as well so students can prank as many people as possible in Hogwarts. George's shop and Zonko's shop have always had a friendly competition with one another of who could sell items the fastest but it was all in good fun.

Walking into the shop, Freya could see so much pranking equipment. She could see some Love potions, dung bombs and many others. Freya was impressed with how much stuff there actually was to sell. There were a few people in the shop, but not many and Freya paid them no mind.

"Uncle George!" James exclaimed when he saw one of his favourite uncles.

George turned around when he heard his name being called. "Ah! If it isn't my favourite nephew." George said with a cheeky smile.

James grinned. George was one of his favourite uncles because he always encouraged James to prank as many people as possible. He used to listen to George's stories about his experience in Hogwarts and James always wanted to follow in his footsteps. To say his parents weren't pleased was an understatement but they didn't completely discourage him.

George's brown eyes fell on Freya, "And who do we have here? Are you on a date?" George exclaimed loudly, a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

James and Freya's face flushed slightly.

George laughed before waving it off, "Never mind. Just have a look around and if anything catches your eye, I might give you a discount." George said before walking off to help with another customer.

Clearing his throat, James looked to her, "I am sorry about him." He said, his cheeks still flushed red. He hadn't let any of his family members meet any of the girls he was with for this reason alone. He was also really protective of his family and didn't want to expose them to any toxic people. James always said that he wouldn't introduce a girl to his family unless he knew they were the one he wanted to be with.

Freya slightly smiled, "It is okay." She could actually see why James liked his Uncle George so much. He had an air around him that drew people in and made people like him.

James nodded his head, "Come on, let's go pick up some things and then we can leave." James said, grabbing onto Freya's hand and walking around the store.

Looking down at their joined hands, Freya smiled slightly and listened to James as he rambled on about all the pranking equipment.

Nearly an hour had passed and they were still in the store. James had given her the tour around the shop and had practically explained all the uses of every pranking tool in the store. Freya actually found it impressive of how much information James had been able to retain. James had been stuck about what items he needed more off and Freya had reminded him what he had used lately. James had more of liking to the dung bombs because of how destructive and smelly they were. It had a bigger impact and he always loved the reactions he got for using one. James picked up a bag of dung bombs and headed over to the counter.

"Good choice with the dung bombs." George complimented when James reached him at the till.

"They've never failed me yet." James grinned back.

George laughed and stopped when he spotted Freya. "And who is this little lady? Are you two on a date?" George asked with a mischievous smile.

James looked confused for a moment before laughing nervously as he got out his wallet to pay for his goods. He had nearly forgotten about Freya's pendant and how it erased people's memories. But he went along with it and just laughed it off, not thinking much of it.

However, Freya wasn't taking it so well. Instantly, Freya frowned and it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her because she felt frozen to the spot. It was at that moment that Freya remembered that she was James' _Guardian_ and she had gone out on a date with him. She had been so careless about everything, she hadn't even been paying attention to if anyone was watching them or not. How careless could she be? A bubble of nerves fluttered in her chest and she suddenly felt sick. It felt like the room was closing in on her and she needed to get out now.

Without another word, she tore her hand out of James' and Freya fled from the joke shop.

"Freya!" James called out in shock. Not even a second later, James was running after Freya.

George stood there with a confused expression, blinking slowly. "Was it something I said?" He asked himself.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya was running back into the Gryffindor Common room with the intention of going up to the girl's dormitory. Her fists were clenched and her face flushed red. She was embarrassed and angry. She couldn't believe how stupid and naive she had been. Freya actually thought for a moment that she could be normal even for a day. Freya wasn't normal and there was no way that she could lead a normal life. Having George forget her existence and have to be re-introduced to him had snapped her out of her happy daze and she knew that she needed to get away before she said anything.

"Freya! Wait!" James exclaimed from behind her. He ran after her the moment she stormed off.

"Leave me alone, James!" Freya yelled back, not facing him. Once she was at the Fat Lady's portrait, she shouted the password and it swung open. Freya completely ignored the Fat Lady's comments about her being rude, she just needed to get to her room before she broke down. Freya was about halfway up the stairs to the girl's dormitory when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

James had finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist with a tight grip. He knew that if he didn't catch Freya before she disappeared into the girl's dormitory then he didn't know when he was going to see her next. There was a spell at the entrance at the dorms that prevented the opposite sex from entering the dorms.

Freya was trying to fight against James for her wrist back, but he wasn't letting go anytime soon. She grits her teeth and she nearly reached for a wand to make him stop.

"Just talk to me Freya." James pleaded.

"We have nothing to discuss." Freya spat out harshly. She was trying her hardest to hold back the flood of emotions she was feeling but she was finding it extremely difficult.

"Yes, we do!" James exclaimed back, finding himself come to the end of his tether. He couldn't understand what had set Freya off and had made her run away. It was frustrating how willing she was to run away about her feelings when he thought that they were making progress.

Freya fell silent, her gaze dropping to the floor and bowing her head.

James breathed in slowly, trying to regain the breath he had lost. Freya had run back the whole way through the secret passageway and he had been following close behind. If it wasn't for his Quidditch training then he wouldn't have been able to keep up with her.

"What happened back there? Why did you suddenly run away like that? Was it something Uncle George said?" James asked, trying to figure out the reason.

Freya said nothing.

James sighed deeply, "Answer me Freya."

When James didn't receive a reply again, he slowly let go of her wrist and held onto her shoulders instead. Carefully, James turned Freya around and she let him. Freya realised that she could have bolted the moment James let go of her wrist but she found that she was drained of energy.

"Tell me so I can help." James pleaded once more.

"George forgot me," Freya whispered slowly.

Frowning, James sent her a confused expression, "Huh?"

This time, Freya looked him in the eyes. "He forgot me. You took me out today to forget about Lance, but I realised that it's never going to happen. I am not normal." Freya said, her fists clenched in frustration. Mentally, she was berating herself for even thinking she was normal even for a moment.

James stared at her for a moment, not really knowing how to respond to something like that. "Freya, you are normal." He said lowly.

This seemed to snap something inside her, "You're wrong! I am not normal! You don't know the things that I have had to do!" Freya yelled out, her body shaking in anger. She bit her lip before she could say any more.

James stared at her, "Freya…"

Freya looked him in the eyes, "James. I have killed people. I have killed people to protect my secrets and I have tortured people to get what I want. I have hurt and killed people to protect you. I am not normal." She whispered lowly, the guilt and sadness she had been repressing for years only now coming to the surface. Freya had lost count of the number of people she had killed. However, she will always remember her first kill, when her father forced her to use the Killing Curse on Topaz.

James' grip on Freya's shoulders slackened in shock.

"I have been trained to kill from a young age. I have been instructed to kill anyone who becomes a threat to you. I am a murderer. I can never be normal." Freya said, looking away from James. Having enough, Freya turned around to walk back into the girl's dormitory. She didn't want to stay behind to see James' reaction, she didn't want to see the disgust or horror in his eyes.

However, she didn't get far.

James' hand shot out and grabbed her again, stopping Freya in her tracks.

"Let go, James," Freya said harshly.

"No," James said as he shook his head. "I am not letting you walk away from me."

Freya grit her teeth in frustration as she whirled around to face him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She hissed lowly as magic bubbled under the skin.

James smirked, "It's not in my nature."

Seeing him so calm was setting Freya off more and his smirk was ticking her off majorly. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face and make him angry. "If you don't leave me alone James, I will erase your memory." Freya threatened, her stormy grey eyes glowing in anger.

The smirk on his face immediately dropped as James' eyes darkened at the threat. "You wouldn't dare." He growled lowly under his breath.

"Watch me." Freya challenged.

James and Freya stared at one another, neither one willing to give in or concede. James began to move forward and Freya instinctively moved backwards, up the steps. They only stopped when Freya's back hit the girl's dormitory door with James standing right in front of her, trapping her as he placed his arms over her head. However, Freya knew that she could easily escape if she needed to, but she didn't want to just yet.

"You will not erase my memories of you," James said sternly.

Freya scowled, "Why does it even matter if I do? You're better off not knowing-" However, she was cut off when James jumped in.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," James hissed lowly, anger flashing in his hazel eyes.

"Why do you even care?" Freya demanded, glaring at him.

James faltered for a moment.

"Just leave me alone!" Freya yelled at him.

Something inside James snapped at that moment. James growled lowly as he sneaked a hand behind Freya's neck before he crashed his lips against hers.

Freya's eyes instantly widened when she felt his lips touch onto hers. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating altogether. Within seconds, Freya gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around James' neck, kissing back just as fiercely. Freya pressed her body into his and James groaned lowly in his throat and brought his other hand to rest on her waist, squeezing it. James pinned her against the door further, wanting to be as close to Freya as humanly possible and Freya was happy to let him.

It didn't long before air became an issue. James pulled away, reluctantly. Breathing slowly, James and Freya stared at one another as he rested his forehead against hers. "I do care about you Freya. I have never cared about someone this much before." James whispered softly, meaning every word.

Freya stared at him, slightly out of breath. She had this overwhelming urge to kiss him and make him breathless again. Without another thought, Freya kissed James again just as feverish before. James instantly responded and his lips became moving against hers, slightly biting her bottom lip, teasingly. Slowly, Freya pulled away and was out of breath. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a mess but she had never felt happier.

"I really care about you James, more than you'll ever know." She said softly, her gaze the softest James had ever seen before.

"Is that a challenge?" James smirked, feeling his competitive side come out.

Freya arched a brow at him as she smiled slightly, "We can make it one."

James' eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge.

Pulling on the collar of his shirt, Freya pulled his head down and kissed James again. James happily responded, smiling into the kiss.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **And they finally kiss!**

 **Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her. However, I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Warning** **: This chapter contains death, torture and suicide**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next morning_

Freya and James were back in the Room of Requirements. This time, the room looked exactly like James' bedroom back home with his parents. They had decided to sleep in the ROR that night so they could spend some time with each other and not have to worry about anyone discovering them. Freya and James were lying together in the bed, snuggled up to one another. They were both facing each other and Freya's head was tucked into James' neck and his arms were wrapped around her. His head was resting on top of hers and by far, this was the best thing ever to him and Freya was thinking the same thing. Originally, Freya had been sceptical about sharing a bed because she wasn't used to it, but she found that she didn't mind it.

James groaned as he woke up, snuggling into Freya's hair more. This immediately woke Freya up as she was still a light sleeper.

"Morning," Freya whispered softly, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

James opened his hazel eyes and looked down, "Morning, wifey." James said with a wide grin.

Freya flushed red slightly, still not used to the nickname he had given her ever since finding out their souls were bound. "Stop that."

"Never." James fired back with a smirk.

Freya groaned loudly and tried to roll away from James, but he wouldn't let her as he just tightened his grip around her waist. Freya turned her head and glared at him and James just replied back with a cheeky grin. Eventually, Freya rolled her eyes and relaxed back into James' arms. He would just annoy her more if she got out of bed now. James happily snuggled back into bed with her and let out a content sigh.

They laid there for a few moments in silence.

"We're going to have to stop this soon," Freya sighed with a sigh in her tone.

James frowned and looked down, "What do you mean?"

Freya looked up at him so she was looking at him. "Easter Break is nearly over. Once everyone comes back, you're going to have to pretend that you don't see me." She answered back with a heavy heart. Freya had really enjoyed the past two weeks but it was nearly over. Tomorrow, everyone would be coming back from Easter Break and they couldn't risk getting caught. But the time they had spent together was something Freya would always treasure. It was nice that they didn't have to sneak around so much.

James' frowned deepened. "But, what is _this_?" James asked, pointing to both himself and Freya. They hadn't said exactly what they were to each other. In James' head, they were together but he just wanted to see if Freya thought the same thing.

Freya was silent for a moment. "What would you like us to be?" She asked quietly.

Smiling, James pulled her closer. "I would like us to be together. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Freya arched a brow and pulled away for a moment, "I thought you didn't do relationships?"

"When have I ever said that?" James asked, looking curious.

"Elizabeth Nene in the second year. Ria Parveen and Tia McMullan in the third year. Yasmin Brady in the fourth year. I could go on." Freya answered him back with ease. Usually, after James had spent with time with the girls, he would always cut them off before they wanted anything serious. However, there had been a few occasions were his flings would catch feelings for him. When that did happen, James would always just say that he didn't do relationships. That had been his moto for years.

James flushed red in embarrassment. "Y-you know of them?"

"All of them," Freya smirked.

Mentally, James cursed himself in his head. No one had called him out on his flings and it was actually rather embarrassing. James took a moment to compose himself and allowed him to think before he spoke. "You're different Freya. I don't want to have a fling. I want more than that. I want a relationship with you." James said back honestly. The thought of having to ignore Freya and pretend that she didn't exist was going to be hard and it made his heart hurt.

Freya's eyes widened as her own heart fluttered. She had never heard him say anything as softly and sincerely as that. It made her feel happy – she felt like a child in a Honey Ducks.

"James… I want that too." Freya admitted slowly.

James looked down at her and smiled.

"But it's not going to be easy," Freya warned him with a severe look. "If we do this, we're going to have to sneak around and make sure no one sees us."

James' eyes lit up at the challenge.

"And you can't tell anyone about us." Freya finished, very serious about the last rule. The last thing she needed was a rumour about James seeing someone. It was would make all the other Guardians curious and she didn't want any curious eyes on herself or James.

Nodding his head, James replied. "Your wish is my command." James grinned down at Freya cheekily. Everything she had said didn't both him in the slightest. He had known getting with Freya wasn't going to be easy but Freya was worth it in his eyes.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _Later that day_

Freya had been summoned to Lance's mansion and to say she was looking forward to it would be a lie. Originally, she hadn't wanted to go but she knew she had to otherwise Lance wouldn't have been happy. It would have been possible for him to come looking for her and she didn't want that because it wouldn't end well. James hadn't wanted her to go either, he didn't like the thought of Freya being anywhere near the man – it made his blood boil. James had never hated anyone until he met and heard about Lance Johnson. It made Freya's heart flutter to see his protective side – she found it rather attractive and she had told him so and it made James a blushing mess.

Dressed in plain black robes, Freya travelled to Lance's mansion by Floo and she made her way to his office. Freya could feel his magical signature in his office so she followed that. Freya could also feel another magical signature in his office that belonged to Amy but she didn't question it. Within minutes she was outside his office and she knocked loudly.

"Enter!" Lance shouted.

Freya opened the door and stepped inside. When she did, her eyes nearly widened with the sight in front of her. Freya had been right when she recognised Amy's magical signature and Amy was present, but Amy was tied down in a chair and she looked downright terrified.

Lance turned to look at Freya and smiled. "Ah Freya, just in time."

Wordlessly, Freya closed the door behind her and walked further into the office. She looked at Amy and saw the terrified expression on her face – she was shaking and sweating. Freya's eyes zeroed in on Amy's stomach that was protruding and it made Freya nearly gasp. Amy was pregnant. Suddenly, it all clicked in her mind. Amy had been found out to be pregnant by Lance and now Amy was paying the consequences. But that didn't fully explain why Freya had to be present – maybe there was something else that Freya didn't know about. All Freya knew was that she was there was for an audience and Lance wanted to make a show of Amy.

"I'm so sorry…" Amy sobbed as the tears streamed down her face.

"Shut up!" Lance screamed at Amy. " **Crucio**!"

Amy shrieked in pain as she withered in her chair. The screams lasted for a few moments until Lance stopped his torture, letting the Guardian rest for a moment.

Freya watched this all. Behind her 'mask', Freya was feeling nervous for Amy – Lance finding out she was pregnant was not going to end well. Freya knew that Lance wouldn't take Amy's betrayal well as she had been one of his most loyal and longest Guardians Lance ever had. Herself, Amy and Logan were the longest lasting Guardians but it appeared they were going to lose Amy.

Lance turned to face Freya, "Did you know about this?" He demanded, but his voice softer than before.

Freya shook her head, "I did not." She answered honestly. Freya hadn't seen Amy in a while anyway as they were both busy. The last time that Freya had seen Amy was at Lance's Christmas Party and that was four months ago.

Lance nodded his head and turned back to face the older Guardian. "But that's not your only crime, is it?" Lance asked in a condescending tone.

Amy gulped as her eyes were glued to the ground.

It took everything inside Freya not to ask what was going on. For once in her life, Freya felt extremely confused on what was going on. Originally, Freya thought the only issue was that Amy was pregnant – and it made Freya curious to know who the father was. But now Amy was guilty of something else made Freya want to speak out and ask, but Freya wasn't going to risk getting reprimanded. Instead, she would wait for Lance to explain.

Lance walked closer to Amy and got in her face. "You think I wouldn't find out, you traitor?!" Lance yelled out, his spit flying onto Amy's face.

"I'm so sorry," Amy whispered again, not looking Lance or Freya in the eyes.

Lance moved away from Amy and began to pace around the room. He was extremely agitated and on edge. "You were one of my best Guardians and this is how you repay me?!" He yelled out, glaring at Amy in anger.

Amy recoiled back in her chair.

Freya watched this with a critical eye.

"How dare you join a group that is set out to destroy me?! You ungrateful little brat!" Lance yelled out once more. He lifted his wand again and pointed it at Amy, " **Crucio**!"

Amy screamed in pain, her head thrown back in agony.

Lance only stopped his torture after a minute this time and that's when Amy sagged in her chair, exhausted and tired from the torture.

Freya was thankful that Lance wasn't facing her because this time she couldn't conceal her facial expressions. Freya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a jar. This was news to her. Freya had no idea that was someone else trying to bring Lance down, let alone knowing that Amy was part of this group. Quickly, Freya schooled her facial expressions, not wanting Lance to see her caught off guard in the slightest.

Gasping for air, Amy looked up with a spark in her eyes, "You're a monster. Using children and killing them off like they don't matter! I am surprised one wasn't set up sooner!" Amy yelled back, her tears turning to angry tears as her magic pulsed in her eyes.

Lance's gaze turned icy as he raised his left hand and backhanded Amy with full force. Amy's head snapped to the right with so much force that she was nearly knocked down with the chair. Amy groaned as she felt the burning of her cheek but it was so satisfying to finally say what she thought about Lance to his face.

Freya silently cheered for Amy in her head, her own shields up in an instant. She didn't want Lance knowing what she truly thought.

"Who else has joined that group?" Lance asked after a few moments of silence. He needed a moment to himself to compose himself.

Amy smirked and held her head up high in defiance. "More than you know." She was only allowed to know a certain number of members as a precaution, but Amy knew that there were loads of them. Amy just didn't know the exact amount.

"Are there any other Guardians there?" Lance demanded with a dark expression.

Amy fell silent, her eyes darted down to her stomach for a split second but it wasn't even noticeable. Lance hadn't even picked up on this movement.

Freya's own eyes narrowed as she picked this up. Freya deduced that whoever the father of her baby was, was also part of this group. It did make Freya wonder who else was part of this group and she wondered if she would know any of them.

"Well?!" Lance demanded, raising his wand as a warning.

"No, there are no other Guardians in that group," Amy said with a sigh of her tone as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Freya narrowed her eyes. Freya had been around Amy enough to know her habits and biting her lip when she was lying was one of them. Amy was lying, there were other Guardians included in that group.

However, Lance appeared to believe her. "Where are you cockroaches based?" He demanded with a glare, his wand still in hand.

Amy gulped, fear in her eyes as she stared at his wand. "I don't know. Our location moves every time, we have to be invited to attend any meetings to meet others." Any meetings that took place needed an invitation that acted as the Portkey. Only the leader sent those out and not all the members got to attend every meeting, they were very secretive and off the radar as they could be. Amy hadn't even known about it until she was sent one herself and every time it was in a different location – never the same place twice.

Lance turned to face Freya, "Do you think she is telling the truth?"

Freya nodded her head, "Yes, I do." Freya knew that Amy wasn't lying about this, Amy was telling the truth this time. Lance didn't need to know about the other times Amy had lied.

Slowly, Lance nodded his head in agreement. "I believe so too. Now, what are you called?" Lance asked, looking back to Amy.

Amy gulped, "We don't have a name."

Lance scoffed, "How typical. Let me guess, couldn't think of a name?" Lance asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Amy said nothing.

"The last question," Lance said, his voice lowering, "Who is the father?" He asked, looking down at Amy's growing stomach.

Freya looked at Amy, also wanting to know the answer.

Amy's lip quivered. "It's Logan's."

Freya nearly snarled at the answer. Of all the people for Amy to sleep with, she chose Logan of all people. Freya hated Logan with a passion and knowing that he had helped Amy get into this mess made her even angrier with him.

"Thank you." Lance said before raising his wand, " **Avada Kedavra**!" A green light shot out from his wand and hit Amy square in the chest.

Amy's head flopped forward, lifeless.

Freya watched Amy for a moment, feeling a moment of sadness. Amy had been there for Freya when Lydia had been killed. Freya had seen Amy has a sister but they had drifted apart as time went on because of how busy they were. Freya wished that she had spent more time with Amy now but it was too late.

"Freya," Lance said suddenly, his back still turned to her.

Freya stood up straight, "Yes?"

"Bring Logan up from the cells. He is in the east wing, first cell." Lance ordered, his tone made of steel.

Freya nodded her head, "Of course." Without another word, Freya turned around and left the office and ventured down to Lance's prison cells.

Lance turned back to the lifeless body of Amy. Now he had to get rid of the body. Using his magic, he lifted the body and levitated it over to him. Walking over to the wall, he pulled on a metal bar and opened it. It revealed a metal vent that led down to his incinerator. Using magic, he levitated Amy's body into the shoot and watched it slide down with a blank expression. When he couldn't see the body anymore, he closed the vent.

 **HARRY POTTER**

The prison cells in Lance's mansion were far beneath the ground. There was magic in the walls so no magic could be used unless Lance allowed it and no one could Apparate in or out. It was cold, damp and pitch black if it wasn't for the lanterns that hung on the walls. The hallways were completely quiet if it wasn't for the sound of Freya walking. There were four rows of cells underneath Lance's mansion – the north, east, south and west wing. Each wing contained around ten cells and most of them weren't used – only when Lance was feeling particularly sadistic.

Freya had been down in the cells before. Lance had proudly shown them off to herself and her parents. Vivienne had been ecstatic about them and had raved that she wanted some of her own, but Rupert wouldn't let her. Freya hated the cells in Lance's mansion, they were creepy and they unnerved her. Freya didn't know if there were actually anyone else in the cells – usually, people never lived long enough for them to be put into cells as Lance tended to just kill people immediately.

It didn't take long before Freya made it to Logan's cell. The east wing doors were completely covered and the only way to look into the cell was the small glass window. Freya walked over to the door and peered into the cell.

Freya's eyes widened at what she saw.

Logan was hanging from the ceiling with a piece of rope wrapped around his neck. He had wrapped it around his neck and attached the other end to the metal bar in the room. His face was paper white, his eyes were closed and the head was hanging. His chest wasn't moving, indicating that he wasn't breathing. From where Freya was standing, Logan looked dead but she needed to confirm this. Freya opened the door and stepped in. She listened in for a moment and couldn't hear any breathing either. She stepped closer and grabbed his wrist, noting that his skin felt icy to the touch. Freya began trying to feel for a pulse but found none. She checked the other wrist but was met with the same result.

Logan was dead and he had been dead for some time now.

Letting go of his wrist, Freya walked out of the cell without a word. She was going to have to report this to Lance and inform him of what she saw.

When Freya had seen him dead, she was shocked. But after that, Freya didn't feel anything. If anything, she felt annoyed that Lance hadn't got to him first. Freya would have liked to see him suffer just like Amy had.

Just as she was about to pass the north wing, she heard a wheezy snoring sound and it made Freya stop walking. She turned her head down the north wing and waited for the sound to again. Within seconds, more wheezy snores were heard but they sounded pained. Slowly, Freya began walking towards the sounds, a bubble of nerves appeared in her chest. If Lance caught her going anywhere other than the east wing then she would be punished but she was far too curious. She probably wouldn't get this chance again in a long time. Freya stopped when she came to a corner and two more cells were around the corner. The moans of pain were coming from around the corner, very close to it. Freya pressed her back to the wall and peaked over the slightest amount. In the north wing, the doors were more exposed and looked like normal metal bars. However, if anyone touched the bars then it would drain the person of their magic. Due to the doors exposing more, Freya was easily able to see inside all of the cells.

There were two cells that were being occupied by two girls that were younger than Freya. They were both on the ground and appeared to be sleeping. When Freya saw them, her eyes widened as she recognised them.

They were Caitlin Finnegan and Gretchen Thomas.

Freya knew that she had to get out before she was seen by them or Lance. She had already been down there for too long now. Turning around, Freya sped walked back to Lance's office in hopes of him not noticing she had been gone too long.

Within minutes, Freya was back outside Lance office. She took a moment to herself to compose herself before knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Lance shouted.

Freya opened the door and stepped inside. Lance was behind his desk once more and there was no sign of Amy's body around. It was like she was never there, even the chair that Lance had used to hold Amy wasn't there anymore.

Lance looked up. "Where is Logan?" He asked, frowning when he didn't see the other traitor.

"Logan is dead," Freya answered him, "He hung himself with a piece of rope. I wanted to get further instructions before doing anything." Freya said robotically. Lance didn't like any sign of free will so she knew this would please him.

It worked.

Lance smiled at her, "Diligent as always. That's fine, I will deal with the body." Lance said in a dismissive manner.

Freya nodded her head in understanding.

Suddenly, Lance chuckled. "So the coward did it then," Lance said, leaning back in his chair.

Freya said nothing, but she was feeling confused. She didn't know what Lance was referring too, all she knew was that he was talking about Logan.

Lance smiled, "I already knew that Logan was the father. One of the neonatal nurses saw them together and reported it to me after she eavesdropped in on their conversation. Before speaking with Amy, I gave Logan a choice – either I killed him and I might spare Amy or he killed himself and I would kill Amy. I just gave him the rope. He made the decision all on his own. I also had no intentions of sparing Amy, but I wanted to see who was more important to him." He said while laughing some more.

Freya made no indication that this affected her, but it did. Hearing this made Freya feel even more annoyed with Logan and her hatred for him burned brightly. Logan had been willing to risk Amy's life for his own – he had cared more about himself than Amy or his unborn baby.

"Freya, come here," Lance said, motioning her forward.

Walking forward, Freya stopped when she came to his desk. Once she was close enough, Lance grabbed her hands and pulled her closer, so close that his desk was digging into her hips.

"You would never betray me, would you Freya?" Lance asked, a sliver of vulnerability in his icy blue eyes.

Freya shook her head, "I would never." Her shields were up to the highest they had ever been. He could never know that she would throw him to the fire if the chance ever arose. Lance could never know how much she hated him with a passion and hoped that he would die a painful death.

Lance smiled. "Who are you loyal to?" He asked once more.

"You and only you," Freya answered back immediately. If she wanted to stay alive then this was her only option, even if the words did burn on her tongue. Just saying those words make her want to vomit. However, Freya thought of James. Knowing that she could go back to him at the end of this was her motivation for staying alive.

Sighing in relief, Lance let go of her hands.

For a moment, no one said a thing. Freya kept her gaze trained on the wall behind Lance and he appeared to be in his own little world.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Lance spoke up. "I have done so much for the Guardians. I have sacrificed so much and done terrible things. Terrible things that I am not proud of." Lance began to speak, bringing his hand up to caress his beard.

Freya said nothing.

Lance chuckled hollowly, "You know, Kingsley wanted to shut the Guardian Program down around nine months ago and I had to argue with him. I pleaded with him and begged him." Lance hissed out, anger in his tone. One thing Lance hated the most was begging – it was beneath him.

Hearing this made Freya's stomach flutter with nerves.

"He said that we haven't found any leads for Voldemort's spawn in years and he said we were wasting resources," Lance said, a vicious gleam in his eyes.

Mentally, Freya agreed with Kingsley. They didn't have any solid leads because Voldemort didn't have a spawn – her sister had told her so. But if Kingsley knew the truth then he would have shut this down ages ago.

Lance continued, "If anyone found out what I had done, I would be killed immediately." Lance laughed humourlessly.

Freya said nothing but she silently agreed with his statement.

Looking up, Lance appeared to snap out of the daze he was in. "Leave." He said in a dismissive manner.

Without another word, Freya gladly left Lance's mansion.

 **HARRY POTTER**

James was sitting on the ROR, waiting for Freya come back. Ever since she had left, he had been extremely worried. He hated it whenever Freya would have to go and see Lance because it never ended well and it always made him feel like his heart was going to give out from anxiety and stress. He was sitting on the bed, reading through Lydia's diary once more because he wanted to make sure that he remembered this information for when the time comes for him to speak with his dad. James has torn away from his thoughts when he heard the door open and Freya stood there.

"Hey Freya," James said with a smile.

Freya stared at him for a moment before diving into the room. She jumped into the bed and immediately latched herself onto the James, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her head in his chest.

James frowned, feeling very worried as Freya had never done this before – though their relationship was still very new. "Freya, what's wrong."

"Can you just hold me for a moment?" Freya asked quietly.

James' heart clenched at this and he nodded his head, "Of course." He said, dropping the diary to wrap his arms around Freya. He held her close to him, turning his body so that they were cuddling while laying down on the bed.

Freya sighed in relief as she felt her body relax. This was exactly what she needed after the day she'd had. Usually, if something like this happened then she would isolate herself and think over everything that had happened but she didn't have to do that this time around.

They laid in silence for a while, both just really enjoying each other's company. Now that James had Freya back in his arms, James felt himself relax. He had been tense all day, worried for what Freya would have to endure and it appeared his gut was right. Unconsciously, James began to stroke Freya's dark hair. Freya sighed in content and let all the stress of the day leave her.

"He killed two more Guardians," Freya admitted quietly.

James' hand stopped for a moment before continuing. He was letting Freya decide when she wanted to talk and he would be there to listen when she was ready.

"I have known them for years. Logan was Teddy's Guardian and Amy was Victoire's Guardians. The oldest among us." Freya continued to speak quietly.

James pulled away for a moment and kissed Freya's head before going back to cuddling her.

"Amy was pregnant and he tortured her," Freya whispered softly.

James tensed at this. He had known that Lance killed children, but to realise that he would also kill a child that hadn't even been born yet made James see Lance in a worse light – if that was even possible.

"Logan was the father as well. Lance locked him away and gave him rope and Logan killed himself. I found the body." Freya explained.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," James said, his grip around Freya tightening. If James had his way, he would hide Freya away from all of this. The fact that Freya had been exposed to all of this made James sick. But it also made him realise how strong Freya was because he knew that he could never deal with it.

Freya said nothing or a moment before she pulled away. She sat up in the bed and looked at James, noting the concerned look in his hazel eyes. "James, they're alive." She said quietly.

James sat up and looked confused, "Who?"

"Caitlin and Gretchen. They're being kept prisoner under Lance's mansion." Freya explained. She remembered it clearly. Both girls looked dirty – like they hadn't washed in months. They looked extremely pale and skinny like they weren't being fed properly. It was obvious that Lance wasn't taking care of them very well.

"What?" James' eyes widened at this. His family had grown up around the Finnegan's and Thomas' and when he heard they had gone missing, he and the rest of his family had been devastated. Lily had been especially worried about them.

Freya wet her lips before speaking. "Lance admitted he had done terrible things. He must have orchestrated the kidnappings and made them look like Death Eaters did them so his Department would stay open. He lied." Freya hissed out at the end, feeling angry. Kyle and Nina had died because of this because they didn't protect their charge – but it was all Lance's fault. Caitlin's disappearance had happened eight months ago, a month after Kingsley was wanting to shut down Lance's department. It was too much of a coincidence to not be true.

James held Freya's hand, "We need to tell my dad." James believed that this was the time that they told his dad. There was no way he could ignore this now.

Freya shook her head, "Not yet. He's already suspicious because Amy admitted to being part of a group focused on taking Lance down and Logan is now dead. If something happens, he'll know that it was me because I was the only one who has been there." She needed to make sure that Lance wouldn't suspect her and this would. Lance was on high alert mode because of two betrayals from Guardians he thought he could trust, another push so soon might be too much.

James sighed roughly as he flopped back down on the bed, frustrated.

"I know James, but we need to outsmart him," Freya said, laying back down with James. This time, she placed her head on his shoulder.

James frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "I just feel like he's been getting away with this for so long. We have all the information we need to take him down. Your friend's prophecy even saw it!"

"We'll figure it out," Freya reassured James, lacing her hand with his. Freya had told James about Ryan's vision one night. James convinced that the prophecy was talking about Freya, he knew that she was the only one who could bring Lance down.

James looked down at her and smiled. "Well if anyone can figure it out, it's definitely you," James said before kissing her forehead.

Freya smiled slightly before leaning up to kiss James on the lips – but only a quick peck.

James laughed and rolled himself round so now he was above Freya and was straddling her hips. "You call that a kiss?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Why don't you show me how it's done then?" Freya challenged him, mischief in her stormy grey eyes.

James smirked at the challenge – there was no way he was going pass this up. Eagerly, James pressed his lips onto hers. Freya sighed into the kiss as she ran her hands through James' wild hair, loving the feel of it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

 **Disclaimer:** **I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next day_

Freya arrived at Katrina's cottage in a remote part of Wales. She had used the Floo Network to travel as it was the quickest way other than Apparition and it was much safer too. Freya had made herself welcome in the cottage as she had made herself a cup of coffee and had waited for Katrina to come down. She had come to the cottage often enough that she knew her way around the house with ease and knew where everything was. Once her coffee was done, Freya walked over to the couch and sat down, getting herself comfortable. Freya looked at a nearby clock on the wall and saw that it was around ten in the morning and she knew that Katrina would be getting up soon. Freya knew that Katrina was soaking up as much time to sleep in as she wouldn't be allowed to sleep in when she became a Guardian again. Katrina certainly wouldn't get any sleep after the baby was born either.

As Freya drank her coffee, the sound of retching echoed from upstairs.

Looking to the stairs, Freya waited for a few moments before the sound happened again. Freya mentally sighed and stood up. She placed her cup on the table and started heading up the stairs, listening in as the sound of retching continued. Freya walked over to the open bathroom door and saw Katrina kneeled down on the ground and her head hung over in the toilet.

Katrina retched into the toilet once more, her shoulders hunched together and her body shaking. The force of throwing up was hurting her chest and burned the back of her throat. There was a horrible after taste that lingered in her mouth and the only thing Katrina was thinking about was that she needed to brush her teeth and get rid of the after taste.

Freya walked over to Katrina and gently pulled back her hair. "Morning sickness treating you well, then?" Summoning a hair band with magic, Freya used the hair band and gently tied up Katrina's hair in a ponytail so that it would stay out of her face. Now, Katrina's hair wouldn't be covered in vomit as she was far too preoccupied to care about her hair at that moment.

Vomiting into the toilet again, Katrina groaned in response, sounding shaky and weak. She wasn't surprised that Freya was there as she was a frequent guest in her cottage. This also wasn't the first time Freya had held her hair when she was throwing up or brewed her a potion to help Katrina with her morning sickness. In the beginning, Katrina hadn't suffered any morning sickness but as it went on, it all hit her at once and she was really suffering. It was moments like this that she almost regretted getting pregnant but that regret would instantly disappear because there was no way she would regret the little joy in her stomach.

Taking a few deep breathes, Katrina moved away from the toilet bowl and sat on the floor, near the toilet in case she needed it again.

Freya stepped back and also sat on the bathroom floor with Katrina. She looked at the ground and saw that it was spotless. She knew that Katrina spent most days cleaning because she didn't have much to do in the day and she wasn't allowed outside the cottage unless Lance gave her permission.

"Please tell me your mornings have been better?" Katrina asked with a weak smile.

"Only slightly," Freya replied back with a smirk.

Katrina reached over and grabbed a nearby towel to dry the sweat off her face. After wiping her face, Katrina looked at Freya and narrowed her eyes. "You look different." She commented with narrowed eyes as she tried to think about what had changed.

Freya arched a brow, "Do I?"

"You look…happier," Katrina said as she looked at Freya. She had noticed that Freya was different as she seemed calmer. Freya appeared more relaxed as her shoulders weren't as tense and she wasn't holding her head so high. Katrina had always thought Freya to be wound too tightly with nerves but now that was different.

Slowly, Freya smiled slightly, "I am." She knew that Katrina would notice something was different, they had been friends for many years and knew everything about each other. Katrina was the only person Freya would confide in about her feelings and about what was happening because she trusted Katrina with her life.

Katrina stared at Freya for a moment, trying to remember the last time she had seen Freya smile – but she was coming up blank. Katrina's eyes lit up, "Does this have something to do with James?" She asked hopefully.

Leaning back, Freya shrugged her shoulders in a teasing manner, "It might," Freya was being purposely vague because she liked teasing Katrina. It also didn't help that Freya was feeling giddy ever since getting together with James.

"Tell me!" Katrina whined as she pouted.

Laughing slightly, Freya smirked. "James knows about the Guardians and now we're together." She admitted feeling a little bit shy. She knew that Katrina would never judge her – after all Katrina was pregnant with her charge's child.

Katrina's eyes widened as she let out a squeal. She dived from her sitting position and dived at Freya, pulling her into a hug. "That's amazing! I am so happy for you!"

Freya patted Katrina on the back, not bothered that Katrina was hugging her. Freya was more concerned about Katrina's protruding stomach. Grabbing Katrina by her shoulders, Freya pushed her back gently so Katrina was sitting back on the ground.

"Has Lance been round often?" Freya asked.

Katrina shook her head, "He doesn't come around often, the last time was two months ago." It had been an awkward visit. Lance had mainly come around to check if Katrina was comfortable and if she needed anything else. She had never seen him to attentive to anyone before and it freaked her out and made her uneasy. She had only asked for the necessities at first because she didn't want to push her luck and even then he had accommodated her without any protests.

Nodding her head, Freya felt herself relax slightly. "Do you think he knows?" She asked, looking down at Katrina's swelled stomach. She was referring to the fact that Katrina was actually further along in her pregnancy and that Frank Longbottom was actually the father and not Logan Phillips.

"No, he doesn't know," Katrina answered back with a smile as she looked down at her stomach. Placing a hand over it, she began caressing her stomach.

Freya was silent for a moment before speaking. "Katrina, you need to get out of here."

Frowning, Katrina looked at her, "What?"

"You need to get away Katrina before Lance finds out. If he finds out, you won't be safe." Freya said with a serious expression. She knew what Lance's reaction would be to when he found out and Freya was very confident that he would find out. It was very hard to hide something from Lance, especially something as big as a child.

Katrina shook her head, "He won't. This child is Neville's grandchild, he won't do anything." She said confidently. Katrina knew that this would be her trump card in protecting herself, Lance wouldn't be able to touch her due to his loyalty to the War Heroes. He would never do anything to harm anyone who is a blood relative to the War Heroes out of admiration.

For a moment, Freya was going to disagree with Katrina but she saw the hope in her eyes and Freya couldn't do it. Freya couldn't break it to Katrina and tell her the truth – even if she was completely disillusioned. Sighing, Freya stood up from the bathroom floor. "Regardless, you need to leave. Get out before it's too late for you and your child." Katrina still had a few months to go before her due date, she still had a chance to leave while she could.

"But where could I go? Lance would go after my family." Katrina answered back with a frown.

"Your father would help you. Talk to him." Freya said, turning around to leave. Freya knew that Katrina's father wouldn't leave Katrina in this situation. He had been very vocal about his dislike about his daughter's situation. Freya knew that he would step in but only if Katrina asked for help.

Katrina watched Freya go, a frown on her face. She looked down at her stomach as an uneasy feeling settled in her chest.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few hours later_

Easter break was now officially over and all the students were back in Hogwarts, ready to start the next semester of the school term. Freya hadn't been looking forward to everyone coming back and neither had James but they couldn't do anything but accept it. James and Freya had agreed to still see each other in secret as they didn't want to give each other up but they couldn't go public either. Freya and Cordelia were sat at the Gryffindor table, eating the feast that had been prepared by the House Elves. Freya's stormy grey eyes scanned the room and noticed that all Guardians appeared fine – although Simon looked incredibly nervous and was picking at his food rather than eating it. Freya had also taken notice that James and Fred were sat incredibly close to Freya and Cordelia but making sure they weren't too close.

"I missed this food so much!" Cordelia cheered, scoffing down the food. Her parents were not great cooks but they did try. However, nothing could beat Hogwarts food.

Freya arched a brow at Cordelia eating all the food in sight. She made sure to keep an eye on her own food so Cordelia couldn't steal hers, something Cordelia was guilty of doing in the past.

James and Fred were also talking to one another, Fred was filling James in on all the stuff he had missed while James had stayed at the castle. As Fred was talking, James was stealing glances at Freya and the girl next to her. James was finding it incredibly difficult to ignore Freya. He had wanted to sit right next to her but Freya's warning rang loudly in his head. No one could know about them and he was finding it harder than normal to talk to Fred because he just wanted to blurt it out that he had met someone.

"Mate! Angelica Simmons is looking your way!" Fred whispered excitedly to his friend, a large grin on his face.

James snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to the Slytherin table. Angelica Simmons was the girl he had been talking to before Freya. Angelica was very tall with long blonde hair, brown eyes and was very gorgeous. She was also looking straight at him, shooting him a wink before turning back to her friends and giggling to one another. Before Easter, James would have walked over to Angelica and would have asked her out. She had been one of the girls that had turned him down in third year, playing hard to get. But now, James found that he didn't care about her anymore. The thought of chasing her and bedding her didn't excite him like it used to because she was a challenge. Now, his sights were set elsewhere.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Not interested." He said, eating his own dinner with an air of indifference. He desperately wanted to look over to Freya but he resisted the urge.

Fred stopped eating and stared at his cousin, "Are you sick? You never would have passed up on Angelica Simmons." Fred asked, now seeming concerned.

"I'm just not into her anymore. I've realised she's not worth the chase." James said, looking back at Angelica and she waved at him with a flirty smile. Again, James felt no desire to go up to her. "Why don't you ask her? You're just as crazy for her?" James asked, looking over to his ginger-haired cousin.

Fred's eyes lit up, "Oh don't worry. I will mate." He said with a cheeky grin. He rubbed his hands together before turning around and giving Angelica a flirty look of his own.

Cordelia looked over and sighed, "Looks like Fred's got his eyes on Angelica now. I wonder what James will say." She said while rolling her eyes. She knew it was only a matter of time before Fred would put his moves on the gorgeous blonde.

Freya bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't. She knew about Angelica Simmons – Freya knew of her very well. Angelica had a thing for Quidditch players and had made it her job to try and sleep with every male on the team – having a snog with one or two female players too. Freya was also very well aware of how much James wanted to sleep with her and it made her blood boil at the thought.

One thing was certain – Freya didn't share.

However, Freya did feel very smug when she saw James look away from Angelica with an air of disinterest. Freya also couldn't help but feel smug when she saw Angelica appear affronted that James would ignore her flirting.

"She's not going to take that well." Freya pointed out, trying her hardest to hide a smirk. She gave a mental note in her head to reward James later that night.

Cordelia hummed in agreement, her attention mainly on her food and Fred.

Freya looked over and James and found him looking at her. He smirked and shot a quick wink in her direction. Freya's eyes widened and she thought to control the blush rising on her face. Actually, scratch that, he wouldn't be getting a reward. Freya quickly spared a glance in Cordelia's direction and felt a sense of relief when Cordelia wasn't even looking in Fred and James' direction.

Having enough food for the night, James stood up. "I'm going to practice a bit, I'll see you later." James looked at Fred but found that his cousin was more interested in the Slytherin girl than him and he took this as an opportunity to sneak out.

Seeing this, Freya stood up. "I'll see you later."

Cordelia nodded her head, her mouth full of food and a happy gleam in her eyes. Now Cordelia could eat to her heart's content without having to worry about Freya's look of disapproval at her eating habits. Cordelia knew that she was messy eater but she didn't care – her whole family was like this anyway.

Freya followed James and saw him disappear into the fourth floor, losing sight of him completely. Frowning, Freya continued to walk forward, looking around for James. She could feel his magical signature but couldn't see him. Just as Freya was passing a closet, the door opened suddenly and an arm reached out and grabbed Freya inside the closet at lightning speed and closing the door. Freya whipped out her wand and had it pointed at the person's neck, ready to blast them to pieces. However, she stopped when she saw that it was James who had dragged her into the closet.

James arched a brow at her, "Not going to lie, that was hot." He said with a grin. Seeing the icy fire in her eyes sent a shiver down James' spine.

Letting out a sigh, Freya relaxed and put her wand away. "Don't do that again, if I hadn't seen who you were I would have cursed you." James hadn't been the first person to grab her and get blasted and he won't be the last

"Yes, ma'am." He said cheekily.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Is there any reason why you've brought me to your shag closet?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

James blinked slowly, "My what?"

"This is the closest you snog or shag the girls in. Every girl you've ever kissed or slept with has been in here with you." Freya answered back bitterly. She didn't mean for her words to be so sharp but she couldn't help the sense of jealousy she was feeling being dragged into the closet just like all the women before her. There were times that Freya would forget how much of a whore James could be but then she was easily reminded when rumours would spread of his latest catch.

James laughed slightly, "If anyone else had said that to me, I would be freaked out."

Freya smirked slightly, agreeing with him.

"But I didn't bring you here to snog, I just wanted to spend some time with you," James admitted after a moment. It had been killing him not spending time with Freya and not being by her side. He wasn't too sure he could continue to ignore her like this much longer.

Freya's stomach was doing flips in nerves and delight. Knowing that he was feeling the same longing as she did was soothing.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I just didn't expect it to be this hard. I never truly realised how close you were." Now that he could remember her, he saw how close she would sit in lessons and at the table. It was amazing how effective the charm in her pendant was. Without it, he would have spotted her ages ago and he wouldn't have been searching for people with her eye colour.

"I know," Freya muttered, "I thought it would be easier too." She knew that the longing feeling was part of the soul binding and the fact it wasn't complete yet. The bond was urging them to be close to one another and be with each other to complete the process. However, Freya was apprehensive to complete it because she didn't want to be just another notch on his bed post.

James reached out and touched her arm and Freya didn't flinch. James tugged at her arm and brought Freya close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Freya reached out and wrapped themselves around James' waist and felt herself instantly relax. James placed his head on top of hers and he sighed in relief, this is what he had been missing. They stayed there for a few moments in silence, just soaking in each other's presence. Freya closed her eyes and placed her head in James' chest, listening to his heartbeat – something she found incredibly soothing and relaxing.

"The last trial is tomorrow," James said softly.

Freya sighed into his chest, "I know. One more trial to go and it will be over," Freya couldn't wait for the Triwizard Tournament to end and then she wouldn't have to look after Albus. Things could go back to some normality.

James' arms tightened around Freya, "I have a bad feeling about the last trial." He admitted slowly with a frown.

"Everything will be fine. I will make sure Albus makes it out alive," Freya answered back automatically.

James pulled away slightly so he could look at Freya, "I have every faith that you will, but I am not talking about that."

Freya frowned as she looked up at him slightly, "And what are you referring to?"

Biting his lip, James looked down. "I feel as though something isn't going to go right. A sense of foreboding. We don't even know what the last trial is going to be about." He, Albus and Lily had been working together, trying to decipher what the last trial was going to be about. Lance had delivered a piece of paper with a riddle that none of them had been able to solve one hundred per cent. It had been causing Albus some serious anxiety not knowing – much like all the other trials.

Freya placed her hands on James' face and made him look at her, "I and Albus will be fine. I am strong enough to protect us both," She said softly, caressing his cheek with her thumb in a soothing manner.

James leaned into her touch, almost nuzzling into her hand. After a few moments, he moved his head away to look at her, "Have you figured out the clue?"

Freya moved her hand back around his waist, "I have an idea of what it could include, but nothing for definite." Freya reached into her pocket and pulled out the clue that Lance had slipped her a few months ago. It contained only three lines and she had been racking her brain for the answer. She, Cordelia, Ryan and Connor had been trying to figure it out with little success.

Carefully, James picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud. " _If you thought the last three challenges were tough, just wait for this one. This last challenge will test your nerves, survival skills and your magical prowess. Everything that you've learned will be put to the test_."

"I think it may be another survival test as we did in the Forbidden Forest. But it's too vague to make anything from it." Freya said with a sigh. She wished that she had a better idea of what she would walking into but that would have been too easy.

"I and Lily were thinking the same. Albus is under the impression that you'll have to fight another beast." James said, handing the piece of paper back to Freya who put it back in her pocket.

Freya bit her lip while thinking, it could have been a possibility. Anything was a possibility until she actually walked into the last challenge. It was the uncertainty that was unnerving to all the contestants – especially to Albus.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Katrina was in her cottage, humming a tune to herself. She had picked up this habit around a month into being in the cottage by herself. Often, Katrina would find herself talking to herself so that the cottage wasn't so silent. It was sometimes boring being all by herself and she always looked forward to Freya's visits. Logan's visits had been cut down considerably and he never seemed fully interested in talking to her but she didn't mind. Katrina found it awkward anyway, she was meant to be having his child but she was lying to him. Katrina did feel guilty about lying to him but she knew she couldn't reveal the truth to anyone other than Freya. It was late into the night and usually, Katrina would still be in bed but she was feeling peckish and her bladder was protesting loudly. Katrina had dinner a few hours earlier – a lovely Sheppard's pie that she had made herself but now her baby wanted more food and Katrina was more than happy to accommodate. Katrina looked down at her growing stomach with affection as she slowly rubbed her stomach.

Walking into the living room, she jumped when she saw Lance Johnson sat on the couch. "Oh, I didn't hear you arrive," Katrina said with a pleasant smile. She hadn't expected to find Lance in the cottage at nearly two in the morning but she didn't question it.

Lance sent her a charming smile in return, his gaze immediately zoning in on Katrina's stomach. "My, haven't you gotten bigger. How far along are you now?"

Katrina looked down at her belly and rubbed it, subtly trying to cover her stomach from Lance's piercing gaze. "Four and a half months now." She answered back with a smile. She was lying about this, but Lance couldn't know that she was actually further along than planned. She was actually closer to five months but he didn't need to know that part.

Lance wordlessly nodded his head, appearing happy with the answer.

Gulping, Katrina began playing with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Katrina offered with a kind expression. She was hoping that he would say yes so it wasn't so awkward and it would give her something to do.

"That sounds wonderful." Lance agreed with a pleasant smile.

Inwardly, Katrina sighed in relief. While humming to herself, Katrina walked over to the kitchen and began making herself and Lance a cup of tea. She filled the kettle with water and placed the kettle on its stand and began waiting for it to boil. She much preferred to use the muggle method as it made her look busier. It the meantime, she grabbed two mugs. She grabbed her pink fairy mug – something her father had sent her from home and the other mug was a plain black one.

As she worked, Lance looked around the cottage. "How have things been, my dear?" Lance asked casually. He noticed that the cottage looked completely different than before. It was definitely clean but it appeared more homely and feminine. There was blankets on the couches fairy lights hung around and inspirational signs and paintings on the walls.

"Very well, the baby has started to kick recently and he's been using my bladder as practice," Katrina said while laughing. During her last scan, she had found out that she was having a little boy and she couldn't be more ecstatic. She would have loved a baby girl but she didn't mind what the gender was. She had been dying to buy some baby clothes and she wanted to get Lance's permission to go baby shopping but she felt too intimidated to ask.

Lance laughed lightly too, "Well, they will do that."

Katrina hummed in agreement. "How many sugars?" She asked him, keeping her eyes focused on making her own drink. She had placed two sugars in her drink and a bit of milk. She found that she liked her teas sweeter than before – before pregnancy she only had one sugar.

"Three, and only a bit of milk," Lance answered back as he watched her get the milk from the fridge.

Katrina followed his instructions exactly. The kettle finished boiling and she poured the hot water. After stirring the hot beverage, Katrina brought the two mugs of tea over to the couch and Katrina let Lance's down on the table opposite him. Katrina sat down with her drink a few seats away from him.

Lance waved his wand and brought a spoon over from the kitchen. Using the magic, the spoon continued to stir the tea. "Now, Katrina, I want you to remind me of something," Lance said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Tilting her head, Katrina answered back, "What exactly?" She lowered the mug away from her face as she had just been about to take a sip. However, she took a sip to hide her nerves.

"Whose baby is that?" Lance asked, looking directly her bump.

Katrina swallowed the tea in her mouth harshly, feeling her heartbeat harshly in her chest. "It's Logan's baby. Why do you ask?" She had to place her mug on the table in front of her because she could feel her hands shaking and she didn't want it to be too obvious.

Lance pushed his lips together a small frown on his face. "I got the report back from the Healer. They seemed confused that the baby appears to be bigger than it should be, like you're further along in your pregnancy than planned." Lance answered back, his icy blue eyes boring into Katrina as he examined all her reactions.

"O-oh, they never mentioned anything to me. Is everything alright with the baby?" Katrina asked, feeling herself begin to sweat. She began playing with her fingers, picking at her fingernails. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest with nerves.

Lance's face turned to thunder as his eyes darkened in silent fury. "Do not lie to me. Whose baby is that?" He asked, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Katrina felt herself panic – her flight or fight response was telling her to get the hell out of the house and now. The next thing she did was incredibly stupid but she did it nonetheless. Katrina bolted from her seat and headed for the front door and attempted to open it – but it was locked. Katrina's eyes widened and she tried to unlock the door but it was no use as it had been locked with magic and there was no back door to the cottage – only one entrance and one exit. Katrina looked over to the fireplace and instantly noticed that there was no Floo Powder so there was no way to use the Floo Network. Katrina also couldn't Apparate because she was pregnant and it was not advised to Apparate because it could cause the baby some damage.

Lance watched the whole thing with a blank expression. When he had arrived at the cottage, he had purposely locked the door with his magic. He had also thrown the Floo powder away and also put a spell around the house to Katrina couldn't Apparate out of the house. Seeing that Katrina was trapped and couldn't get out, Lance stood up and walked over to the girl.

Katrina froze when she felt his presence appear behind her. She shakily turned her head and saw that Lance had his wand in hand. The coldness in his eyes made Katrina's stomach do flips and she had a sinking feeling in her chest. "P-please, don't kill me," Katrina whispered desperately.

For a moment, Lance said nothing. "Tell me who the father is." He demanded with narrowed eyes. He needed to know if there was someone else he needed to punish – like it could have been another Guardian other than Logan who was the father. If it was, then they would be punished just as harshly.

"F-Frank Longbottom." Katrina whimpered in fear. She saw no point in lying anymore especially when Lance already knew that Logan wasn't the father. She was also hoping that now Lance knew who the father was, he would back off and not harm her or her child.

Lance's icy blue eyes burned with anger. "You whore!" He yelled as he raised his left hand and backhanded her across her face.

Katrina let out a cry as she fell to the ground, her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her stomach to protect her child. Now on the floor, she placed her left hand over her cheek as tears streamed down her face.

"How dare you have relations with your charge?!" Lance yelled at Katrina in a rage. He took a step closer to her, cornering her further.

"I'm sorry!" Katrina cried out, the tears streaming down her face faster.

"Oh, you will be," Lance said, raising his wand at her with the intention to kill her.

Katrina's eyes widened in horror, "B-but you can't! It's Neville's grandchild!" Katrina tried to protest. She always thought that this would be her trump card even if she was caught out. Katrina had thought Lance would never kill one of the War Hero's family members even if Neville didn't know about it. But she was proven wrong – Freya had been right.

Lance smirked viciously, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The tip of his wand glowed a menacing green colour.

Katrina stared at it in fear. She had seen many Guardians in the same position that she was in now and Katrina never thought she would be in this position ever. In all her years, she had never been the subject of Lance's wrath and it was scary.

Lance raised his wand and was about to kill Katrina when she held out her hands, "I know things! People in the Guardians aren't as loyal to you anymore!" Katrina cried out in a desperate attempt to save herself.

This appeared to work as Lance stopped where he was. "What?" He hissed lowly, his eye twitching in anger.

Katrina gulped and nodded her head, "Y-yes. There is another Guardian who is having a relationship with their charge." At that moment, Katrina's mind strayed to Freya and how Freya had told her about her relationship with James. If it had been another story, Katrina probably wouldn't have said anything, but if it meant she could save herself then she would throw Freya to the fire.

"Who is it?" Lance demanded, lowering his wand.

"Will you spare me if I pass on information?" Katrina asked timidly and hopefully. This was her only bargaining tool by giving information about what was happening inside the Guardians.

Lance lowered his wand completely, putting it back up his sleeve, "Yes, now who is it?" He answered back.

Katrina's lips quivered. "It's Freya."

Lance frowned deeply as his stance froze where he was, his icy blue eyes widened in shock. It appeared for a moment as though he stopped breathing. "…What?" He asked lowly.

Katrina nodded her head, gaining more confidence to the point where she stood up. She had never seen Lance so stumped and it was making her relaxed in the fact she had the knowledge that he needed. "Yes, she's in love with James and they've been sneaking around with one another since the Easter Break."

Wordlessly, Lance let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. It appeared as though this information had wounded him physically. "Thank you, my child," Lance said, nodding his head in thanks.

Katrina sighed in relief, she was now safe from his anger.

Lance pulled out his wand from his sleeve and pointed his wand at Katrina and shouted out, " **Avada Kedavra**!" A green jet of light shot out from the wand, hitting Katrina directly in the chest.

Katrina crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Her arm fell to the ground, limply and Lance stared at the body with an emotionless stare.

"Such a waste," Lance said in disgust before stepping over Katrina's body and unlocking the door with the key. The door hit Katrina's body on the way out but Lance paid this no mind. Now, he had to sort out another traitor.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _A few moments later_

Freya lay in her bed in the girl's dormitory, sound asleep. She had snuck into the dormitory and had been thankful that everyone was asleep. She had been spending time with James in the ROR and didn't want to leave but they couldn't risk being walked in by James' family. Freya had managed to slip into her room but had forgotten to cast her protective charms around her bed due to being so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. Within minutes of changing and her head hitting her pillow, Freya had fallen asleep in record time. Sapphie laid on the end of Freya's bed, happily asleep. She was purring slightly and that was the only noise in the room other than the other girl's snoring. Cordelia was a particularly bad snorer and sounded like an elephant.

Sapphie was about to fall to sleep herself when she heard something. Her large ears twitched at the sound of paper rustling came closer. Sapphie opened her eyes and saw a magical note was making its way over to Freya.

Narrowing her eyes, Sapphie let out a small whine and got up, stretching for good measure. Sapphie watched the magical note for a few more moments, tracking its movements. As it got even closer, Sapphie picked up a familiar scent from the note and the whine in the back of her throat became higher pitched and threatening.

Sapphie jumped up and grabbed the note in her mouth. She landed on the ground gracefully and spat out the note. Sapphie hissed at the note when the recognisable scent of Lance Johnson was very present. Taking some of the note in her mouth again, Sapphie began ripping the piece of paper, tearing it to shreds. Looking up, Sapphie saw her handiwork and seemed satisfied. Using her fluffy tail, Sapphie swiped the piece of shredded paper under the bed without a care in the world.

Satisfied, Sapphie jumped back onto the bed and settled down once more.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **The next chapter is going to start the last challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. I have already planned it, but if anyone has any suggestions for what they would like to see, I would be happy to hear!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

 **Disclaimer:** **I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 _The next morning_

The sun was just rising at around seven thirty in the morning and most of everyone was gathered at the entrance of Hogwarts. There was quite a number of students still in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast and there were students still in bed, not bothered by the events that were taking place that day. However, for all the people that were there, they were waiting for the fourth and final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament to begin. The students were divided into three groups: Durmstrangs, Beauxbatons and the Hogwarts students. The Beauxbatons were sending dirty looks in the direction of Roman and Ivan and neither of them paid attention to this. Renée – who was stood with her students – was sending deadly glares in the direction of Vladimir and he was glaring at her too, not appreciating the allegations made against his students. Freya was stood away from people with only Rebecca beside her. Cordelia and Ryan were still in the Great Hall having breakfast and they were watching over their charges. Fred was more than likely still eating and so was Scorpius.

"…and remember, when he flies, he doesn't notice anything else." Rebecca rambled on nervously. She was worried about the last challenge because of the warning from the clue that Lance gave. She had a really bad feeling about this last challenge but she didn't know if it was because she was nervous for Albus.

Freya nodded her head, listening to all the things that Rebecca was telling her. She wasn't making the same mistake as last time and was getting all the information that she needed. "I'll keep everything in mind."

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked, looking at the older Guardian. Rebecca almost felt ashamed that she hadn't asked Freya this before as she had been so worried for Albus. She had always assumed that Freya could handle anything without batting an eyelash. Rebecca's opinion of Freya had only risen after the third challenge when Freya protected Albus from Dementors and a Werewolf. Rebecca wasn't sure how she would do if she was in the same situation as Freya.

"I'm fine," Freya answered simply, taking the chance to look around the surrounding. The entrance to Hogwarts was busy and there were quite a few people making their way from the Great Hall, now finished with breakfast. Freya easily found James in the crowd and saw that he too was looking around. James caught Freya's eye and he smiled, sighing in relief. Freya had to fight off a grin forming on her face and she found it slightly more difficult to control her facial expressions. James winked at Freya, seeing how much of a hard time that Freya was having schooling her expression.

Just then, Lance and Harry walked out onto the front of Hogwarts. Harry walked over to where the other Headmasters of the different schools were gathered – bar Renée – and began talking to them. However, Lance was stood at the edge, his icy blue eyes scanning the area. His arms were behind his back and were locked at the wrists, his posture stiff as a board. His eyes landed on Freya and they stayed there, his gaze boring into her.

"I think he wants to speak with you," Rebecca said nervously, biting her lip. Lance never usually called people over in person, he either had other people do it or used a magical note. But Rebecca could see the silent message in his eyes and that he wanted to speak with Freya.

Freya said nothing and just nodded her head, appearing calm. However, on the inside, Freya could feel her anxiety skyrocket. The way that Lance was holding himself and his expression just screamed that something wasn't right and Lance was known to be unpredictable. She didn't like the look in his eyes and for a moment, Freya nearly hesitated but she reined in her nerve and walked over to Lance with her head held high.

James watched as Freya walked over to Lance with a frown. James looked at Lance and he felt his heart skip a beat – Lance's expression held silent anger and it appeared to be directed at Freya. This did not settle right with James and a warning was going off in his head that he needed to get Freya away from Lance. He looked around, looking for his father and he found him talking with McGonagall. Glancing back over to Freya and Lance, James jogged over to his father.

"Dad," James said, appearing next to his dad, interrupting Harry's conversation with McGonagall.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Potter," McGonagall said with a slightly amused expression.

Harry sent McGonagall an apologetic look, "Is something wrong, James?" He asked, looking down at his son.

Back with Freya, she had stopped walking when she was in front of Lance but she didn't say anything. She was waiting for him to speak first – as any perfect Guardian would. Freya knew she wouldn't be waiting long for Lance to say something and she was quickly proven right.

"I sent you a magical note last night," Lance said snottily. His mouth was upturned in a form of a grimace.

Freya hid her reaction from Lance, but inwardly she was confused. She hadn't received any magical note from Lance otherwise she would have answered it. She had never ignored one of Lance's magical notes, and he had sent her many. "I am sorry, but I did not receive a note." She answered back with a blank expression.

Lance glared at her, his fists clenched, "Excuse me?"

"I did not receive a note, sir," Freya repeated once more.

Lance's expression morphed to a thunderous one and his knuckles turned white. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted when a third person joined the conversation.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked, walking closer. He was now stood behind Freya and was staring at Lance with an arched brow.

James was by his side, looking at Lance with distrust. James briefly glanced at Freya, checking to see if she was okay and he was relieved when Freya appeared to be fine. Freya didn't spare James a glance, she couldn't risk it in Lance's presence.

Looking at Harry, Lance's anger immediately disappeared and he smiled widely, his posture instantly relaxing. "No! Of course not! I was just wishing her luck in the next trial." He said waving his hand off in a dismissive manner, playing off the situation.

Freya said nothing and gave nothing away.

"Isn't the competition starting soon?" James asked while attempting to look innocent but inwardly he was smirking.

Lance's eye twitched when he looked at James but he soon schooled his expression. "And you, young man, would be right. Go on Freya and join the other competitors." He said with a wide smile. However, there was a warning in his eyes – they would speak later, away from prying eyes.

Freya nodded her head, "Of course." She turned around and walked past Harry and James. As she did, she winked at James in thanks. He had managed to get her out of a conversation that she had a bad feeling about.

James grinned back but otherwise appeared to ignore it. He knew that he couldn't let Lance onto anything, but he couldn't help the little slip-ups earlier because of how worried he was for Freya.

Lance cleared his throat, "Well, we best get into position," He said before walking away from both Harry and James.

Harry watched Lance leave and after a few seconds, he looked down to James. "You're right, something wasn't right there." He said but only after Lance was a safe distance away so he didn't overhear what he said.

"See, I told you," James said with a smirk. On the inside, James felt a sense of relief. When he had seen Freya walk over to Lance, his heart fell into his stomach and he felt nervous. James didn't like the way that Lance had been looking at Freya. He knew that the only person who could diffuse the situation would be his father due to Lance's obsession. All James had done was point out how weird it was for Lance to speak with one of the competitors with an angry expression and Harry had been very quick to agree, hence why Harry came over to investigate.

Back with Freya, she was walking over to the other Champions and Shields. However, before she could get any closer, her name was called.

"Freya!"

Turning around, Freya saw that Ryan and Cordelia were running towards her. They stopped when they were in front of her and they took a moment to gain their breath back.

"Is something the matter?" Freya asked with an arched brow.

Ryan looked up, his eyes wide in fear. "Do you know?" He asked, still panting from the lack of breath. The exercise was never his friend and he absolutely hated it.

Freya frowned, "Know what?"

Cordelia stood taller, gaining her breath back quicker than Ryan, "It is Katrina. She's dead." She said with a heartbroken expression. When she had heard the news, Cordelia couldn't believe what she had heard. For a moment, she actually hoped that Lance was lying, but she suspected that he wasn't.

Freya's eyes widened as she felt all the air leave her lungs. "What?" She asked, feeling breathless all of a sudden. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and had winded her. For a moment, Freya thought that she had heard wrong at first but the surprised and panicked expressions on their faces confirmed her fears.

"Lance sent an announcement last night. He said that Katrina had relations with her charge and was pregnant with Frank's child and not Logan's child." Ryan explained with a concerned expression.

"Is he right?" Cordelia asked. If anyone would know the truth about Katrina then it would definitely be Freya due to how close they were.

Closing her eyes, Freya took a deep breath. The shock had worn off and now she was feeling angry – angry that her friend was dead. Freya had warned Katrina to get out before Lance found out and she had been caught out. A wave of resentment for Lance hit Freya like the Hogwarts Express and Freya felt her magic stirring inside her in fury. Feeling someone looking at her, Freya turned her head and saw James staring at her, a concerned expression on his face. Just seeing James made her feel instantly calm and she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

"What he said is correct. She faked her pregnancy with Logan's child to conceal the fact that she was pregnant with Frank's child." Freya explained as she was still trying to calm herself down. She couldn't lose control now, not in front of so many people.

Cordelia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Holy shit…"

Ryan gasped violently. Katrina was one of the people who he didn't expect to break one of the rules so blatantly. Katrina had been protected by Freya for years so Ryan had assumed that Katrina would always be safe as long as Freya was around.

"Did you tell Lance?" Ryan asked delicately.

Freya glared at Ryan with a thunderous expression, "No, I didn't." She hissed lowly, feeling offended that he would even suspect her of ratting on her friend. Bitterly, she thought about her other title of ' _Lance's Pet'_ , a name that she hated more than ever.

"Then how did he find out?" Cordelia asked with a frown.

"He probably went to see her. She was never great at lying," Freya said after a moment of silence. This was why she wanted Katrina to get out while she could. Freya knew that Lance would find out the truth because Katrina was a terrible liar. Freya knew that if Lance asked Katrina a direct question that she would crumble – Katrina had always been like that.

Ryan was about to speak, but he was interrupted when Harry used the projection charm on his voice, "We are now starting the last trial," Harry announced, his voice carrying around the whole of the area. He was stood near Lance, in front of all the other student.

Saying nothing, Freya walked away from Cordelia and Ryan to join the others. Freya walked over to Albus and McGonagall who stood near Ivan, Roman and Vladimir. Albus' eyes were scanning the area nervously, looking at Roman with an unsettled expression.

Harry looked down at his watch and then looked over to Lance and nodded his head, indicating that they should start the last trial.

Lance nodded his head, getting the signal. "Good morning students, we will now start with the last trial. This is the last trial and will be the most difficult," Lance said, his voice booming aloud so everyone could hear him, "Each of you will be given a Portkey and it will transport you to a remote place. Each Shield and Champion will be separated, each one being dropped off at a different place." Lance explained as he looked at each contender, his gaze lingering on Freya with a cold glint.

Harry took a step forward, "The aim is to find your Champion or Shield and find a key. That key will act as a navigator and will guide you to the Cup and without it you will struggle." He explained, his own gaze sweeping over the students around him, waiting to see if there were any confused expressions.

Lance continued, "Once you have found the Triwizard Tournament Cup, grab the cup and it will transport you back here and you will be the winner."

"There will be a twelve-hour time limit." Harry said, looking down at his watch once more, "After the twelve hours, you will all be forcefully pulled back here. If no one has the Cup at the end, you all will fight for it." Harry hoped that it wouldn't come down to the alternative idea. Harry didn't know who had come up with the challenges but he didn't like them in the slightest, but he was being biased.

Lance waved his wand and four Portkey's appeared in front of each Champion and Shield. Freya looked down at her Portkey and saw that it was a shield with the Hogwarts emblem on the front, coloured in gold. Albus had a shield Portkey with the same emblem and it was gold. Ivan and Roman had a shield Portkey but their colour shields were bronze. "As Durmstrang is leading with eighty-two points with Hogwarts coming in second with seventy two points. As a result Durmstrang will have a ten minute head start in the final challenge. After the ten minutes, the Hogwarts' Champion and Shield will then grab their Portkey." Lance said as he looked at Ivan and Roman and the latter seemed pleased with this.

Freya nodded her head, understanding this information. Those ten minutes could give them the advantage but only if they were used wisely.

"On our mark, you will grab the Portkey and will be transported where the last trial will take place. Once you have arrived, the Portkey will disappear and the fourth challenge will begin immediately." Lance explained as he lowered his wand.

Harry looked around, "Does everyone understand?"

Albus gulped but nodded his head, his nerves were getting the better of him. Freya nodded her head, understanding the rules. Ivan and Roman too nodded, Roman, looking smug and confident.

Seeing that they all understood it, Harry nodded his own head. "On my mark, grab the Portkey. If you try to grab it before my mark, you will be instantly disqualified. One, two, three… start!" Harry exclaimed at the last world.

Roman and Ivan grabbed their Portkey and were gone with a blink of an eye.

With them gone, it left a tense atmosphere as everyone waited for ten minutes to pass. Freya stood in silence, looking at the ground. Her thoughts wandered to Katrina and the news she had found out just moments ago. Someone who Freya held very dear to her was dead but it wasn't the first time Freya had lost someone close to her. Freya had lost many people in her life. Her parents were completely brainwashed by Lance, her sister was murdered because she fell in love and now her best friend was dead. Freya clenched her jaw in anger. She wanted to make Lance pay for what he has done as without him, she could have led a normal life. She could be with James in public and not have to worry that she was going to be killed. Freya raised her head and glared at Lance, not being able to hold off her resentment for the man anymore. Freya hated Lance and she was definitely going to bring him down.

Freya was snapped out of her thoughts when Harry gave the signal that ten minutes had passed. On Harry's mark, Freya grabbed her Portkey with no hesitation and was pulled away in a flash with Albus following behind, slightly slower than Freya had been.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya landed on her feet but felt a sense of nausea. She immediately dropped the Portkey and the moment the shield touched the ground, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Freya had her wand out in an instant as her eyes scanned the surrounding area. She needed to find Albus and fast because she didn't like the thought of leaving him alone with Roman about. Freya's gaze travelled upwards and looked around. She had been transported into a jungle terrain. There was a lot of smaller mountains circling a very large and menacing looking mountain. The largest mountain was hundreds of feet high, the very tip of the mountain being shrouded by the clouds. In between the smaller mountains and the largest mountain, there was a jungle terrain and many trees, which was where Freya currently was.

For a moment, Freya debated at how she was going to find Albus in such a dense forest area. She was tempted to give a signal but she realised that she would be attracting some attention to herself and she didn't know if it would be good or bad attention. However, she quickly made her mind up. " **Vermillious** ," Freya pointed her wand up to the sky and a red light shot out into the sky, showing up just above the tall trees. After a few seconds, the red light disappeared.

She waited for a moment, looking around the dark trees to see if anyone was approaching. Freya listened carefully for any sounds but all she heard was the wind and the sound of crawling from some bugs.

"Albus!" Freya yelled out, looking around.

However, there was no response. Freya sighed deeply and gave up with yelling and sending a signal. Albus was more than likely sent far away from Freya because there was no way Lance or Harry would make it easy for them. Freya looked around again and saw no one. She then looked up to the large mountain and made a decision to head towards that and maybe along the way, she would find Albus. Wand in hand, Freya began walking forward into the dense forest. She looked around the forest, moving out the way to avoid the vines and any roots that could possibly trip her up. Freya raised her hand to her head and wiped the sweat off her forehead, the humidity was terrible. Putting her wand in her pocket, Freya removed the red hoodie and wrapped it around her waist. Now feeling cooler, Freya grabbed her wand and began moving forward.

Freya had been walking for around ten minutes before she stopped dead in her tracks. For the past ten minutes, she had been hearing scuttling. Someone or something was following her and Freya didn't appreciate it. Freya couldn't sense any magical signature nearby so she ruled out that someone was tailing her.

Looking around, Freya turned to her right and saw a shadow dart out of her sight. Freya turned to her left and another shadow darted away. Frowning, Freya turned around and looked into the trees. She narrowed her eyes and the grip on her wand tightened. " **Incendio**." Freya pointed her wand and a jet of fire shot out from her wand and it hit the tress. The sound of hissing echoed through the jungle as there was more scuttling away from the fire.

" **Incendio**." Freya shot out more fire from her wand, hitting the shadows again. She was either forcing them out of hiding or make them go away.

More hissing was heard as the scuttling got louder. However, this time, the shadow crawled down from the tree and onto the clearing that Freya stood in. It was an Acromantula. This Acromantula sported eight, black eyes and was covered in thick black hair, with a leg span of ten feet on each side. The Acromantula's pincers clicked together as venom began to secrete from its fangs in excitement.

Freya grimaced, she hated Acromantulas with a passion.

"Food… food…" The Acromantula hissed lowly.

"I am no one's meal." Freya glared at the overgrown spider and raised her wand, " **Diffindo**!" Freya had her wand pointed at the spider's legs to disarm it. She knew that Acromantulas were dangerous creatures and minor spells wouldn't work on it. However, if she used the cutting charm in the right place, it could work.

The Acromantula let out a cry of pain as its two front legs were cut off at the joints. It fell forward slightly but its other six legs kept it upright.

Seeing something move from her peripheral vision, Freya turned her head and saw another Acromantula jump at her from the right. Freya whirled around and pointed her wand, " **Depulso**!" The spider was banished away from her and sent flying into a tree, landing harshly.

Feeling more movement, Freya whirled around to her left and saw another Acromantula jumping in her direction. " **Confringo**!" An explosion echoed in the clearing as that particular Acromantula was blasted to bits.

Whirling around again, Freya immediately noticed that she was surrounded. There were hundreds of Acromantulas surrounding her, all their eyes pinned on her and their fangs snapping and clicking in excitement at their next meal. Freya began racking her brain. She needed a spell that would have large scale devastating effect – and a quick one. If she attacked all these Acromantula on her own then she would exhaust her magical reserves very quickly and that would leave her vulnerable to the other competitors and she needed to find Albus. Freya had promised James that Albus was going to be fine and she was going to make damn sure that Albus made it out alive – but Freya needed to get out of this situation first. She needed to use the most powerful spell in her arsenal.

Taking in a deep breath, Freya turned around to look at the head Acromantula. Freya pointed her wand and whispered softly, " **Fiendfyre**." A burst of powerful flames burst from Freya's wand, so powerful that Freya had to tighten the grip on her wand so it didn't go flying out of her hand. The enchanted fire soon became a vortex of fire as it consumed the clearing in its flames. Freya flicked her wrist and the fire disconnected from her wand and then the flames became its own being. The uncontrollable flames turned into a dragon, the fire roaring into the air. Freya watched carefully as all the Acromantula within a forty-mile radius was burnt to a crisp – and that included the jungle around her. When the flame was free, Freya had dived for safety a few miles away because she knew that this spell would kill its own caster due to it being so uncontrollable. Freya watched with a passive expression as all the Acromantulas cried out in pain and agony as they were consumed by the flames and when the fire dragon moved on, there was nothing left as the fire had completely incinerated their bodies. Once Freya saw that there was no other Acromantula around, she took another deep breath and focused on the flames themselves, trying to will the flames to extinguish.

Rupert had taught her to use the Fiendfyre curse last year. The curse was advanced dark magic, as the flames are extremely difficult to control once they are unleashed, and it is one of the few known substances capable of destroying Horcruxes. Her father had been cautious in teaching Freya this curse, even so, that he took her to a remote place in an icy valley – far away from their mansion. Fiendfyre was an immensely powerful fire that couldn't be extinguished by normal or enchanted water. It was also very difficult for the caster to control and this was why only a handful of people could use this spell successfully. Inexperienced casters could easily conjure Fiendfyre, but they have no control over the flames once they are unleashed, which would make a Fiendfyre an exceptionally deadly backfire.

However, Freya wasn't an inexperienced caster. She had been taught the charm to stop it – something many people hadn't learned.

The flames roared in fury when it realised there weren't any more victims to burn. The fire dragon turned its head and noticed Freya. It roared loudly and began charging over to Freya with the intention to kill.

Freya glared at the flames and gripped her wand tightly. "Be gone!" She yelled at the fire dragon before casting the charm. With a flick of her wrist, the fire dragon stopped in its tracks and it began to disappear into thin air until there was nothing left.

Freya sighed in relief but grimaced when she looked around the clearing. It was completely scorched. All the nearby trees were burnt to a crisp and so was the ground. The clearing still radiated immense heat that had been there moments ago and the smell of burnt leaves and grass lingered in the air. Looking at herself, Freya noticed that the edges of the red hoodie were burnt and she had some light burns on her exposed arms but there wasn't much damage overall which was a relief. Freya waited for a few moments to see if any more Acromantulas would come and attack her now but she found nothing moved. Freya assumed that the fire probably destroyed their entire colony.

Satisfied, Freya turned around and began walking back towards the mountain. Just as she turned around, she noticed something flying in the air. Freya looked up and saw that it was Albus on his broom and he too appeared to be heading towards the large mountain.

"Albus!" Freya screamed at him, hoping he would hear.

However, Albus never turned to look, his attention solely on the mountain in front of him. He was too high up to hear Freya and he was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anything.

Freya sighed in frustration. Rebecca had warned her beforehand that when Albus focuses on something, he didn't pay attention to anything around him. That was why Rebecca had to save Albus from so many Bludgers in Quidditch due to the fact the Seeker doesn't notice anything other than the Golden Snitch.

Having him in her sights, Freya began running after Albus. She made sure not to trip over on any exposed roots and her wand was in hand just in case anything else decided to attack her. Freya ran for a few moments before Albus started to go out of sight due to his broom being very fast. Freya dodged branched and leaves so that they didn't hit her face or obscure her vision of Albus in any way. However, within minutes she had lost sight of him but she continued running. Freya needed to get to the mountain and find Albus as soon as possible before any of the other contestants did.

Spotting a lake up ahead, Freya slowed down her running to a jog and then eventually stopped when she arrived at the side of the lake. It was a wide lake and there didn't appear to be any way to cross it. Freya looked around and saw a few Plimpies. Plimpies were a small, round and magical fish with two legs ending in webbed feet. It lives in deep lakes and feeds on water snails. The Plimpy wasn't dangerous but they do nibble on the feet and clothing of unsuspecting swimmers. For this reason, Freya ignored them because she knew that they weren't dangerous and wouldn't cause her any harm. Looking into the water, Freya debated swimming across the lake to the other side. Freya looked at the other side of the lake and saw a clear path leading straight to the mountain.

As Freya was thinking, she began to hear a lot of splashing and soon someone cried out, sounding scared and panicked.

"Get off me!"

Freya head whipped to her right and saw Ivan. Ivan was halfway on the shore and halfway in the water. Around his torso, there appeared to be sickly green tentacles from a Grindylow wrapped around him, pulling him back into the water. Ivan appeared to be reaching for his wand, which was on shore and was just out of reach of him as the Grindylow was pulled him back into the water. The Grindylow was a sickly green colour, with green teeth and small pointy horns on its head. It has long, strong fingers which it uses to strangle its prey.

For a moment, Freya debated about helping Ivan. He was her competitor and he appeared to be on Roman's side most of the time. But then James entered her mind. If he was in the same situation, he would have helped Ivan without a second thought. Sighing deeply, Freya made up her mind and rushed over to Ivan and the Grindylow. Reaching Ivan and the Grindylow, Freya pointed her wand at the creature, " **Relashio**." Instantly, the Grindylow let go of Ivan and let out a screech before disappearing back into the water. It was a jinx that forced the target to release its grip on whatever it is holding. It worked on both living and inanimate targets, so long as it was holding something. It was a spell Freya had learned many years ago by her father.

With the Grindylow gone, Freya reached over to Ivan, "Take my hand," She said, taking note of his exhausted expression. Freya also noted that he was soaked, meaning that the Grindylow had more than likely dragged him under successfully and he had fought off the creature with his raw strength and desperation not to die.

Ivan was breathing heavily as he looked up to Freya. He stared at her for a moment before reaching out his hand and he allowed Freya to pull out of the lake, marvelling at her strength to pull him out. He was more than double her body weight yet she helped him out the water as though it was nothing.

Once he was safe, Ivan flopped on the ground and was now looking up at the sky, "Thank you," He muttered tiredly. He had tried to cross the lake by swimming it and he had been ambushed by the Grindylow and now he regretted that decision. He didn't know where he would have been if Freya hadn't intervened.

Freya glanced back at the water, "I suggest moving away further," She said, watching the water carefully. She took a few steps away from the water, seeing what was coming up.

Ivan frowned but followed her lead, shuffling up the shore until he was a few feet away. Just as he was a safe distance, the same Grindylow broke through the water and began hissing at Ivan, swiping its claws as though it was trying to reach him. Ivan jumped back in surprise, not expecting the Grindylow to make another appearance. He scrambled back further away from the Grindylow, making sure to grab his wand so he could defend himself.

Freya rolled her eyes, " **Depulso**." She said, pointing the wand at the water creature. The Grindylow screeched as it was pushed away back into the water against its will, but this time it didn't resurface.

Ivan looked up at Freya, "You saved me, why?" He asked with a confused expression. If it had been Roman, Ivan had no doubt that he would have left him to die a watery death. Roman had told him many times that he would kill Ivan if he got in his way. Ivan wasn't even sure what he would do if he was in the same situation. After all, they were all competing against each other.

Frowning, Freya looked at the mountain to see if she could spot Albus but saw nothing. "I made a promise to myself that I would be better – than I would do better. Besides, I prefer you over Roman any day." Freya said, looking down at Ivan. After getting together with James, she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't go back to being the Ice Queen that everyone dubbed her and she wouldn't shy away from doing what was right.

"Regardless, I owe you my life. What can I do to repay you?" Ivan asked, standing up and bowing to Freya in gratitude.

Freya considered his words carefully. "Tell me more about Roman." She asked after some thought. The Guardians hadn't been able to find out much about him and it was infuriating. Roman kept to himself and he didn't appear to have any friends in Durmstrang. Even Vladimir appeared to keep Roman at arm's length and didn't seem surprised when one of his students had been accused of murdering Alicia.

Ivan closed his mouth and appeared nervous. His eyes darted around the clearing and he swallowed thickly, "What would you like to know?"

"Who is his next target?" Freya asked immediately. She needed to know if Albus was next on Roman's hit list so she could protect him.

Ivan sighed deeply in defeat, "He will be going after the Potter child. He really doesn't want Hogwarts to win, especially not a Potter."

"Why not a Potter?" Freya asked with a frown.

Ivan motioned for Freya to sit down as he knew it was going to be a long story. Freya hesitated for a moment but did so anyway. They sat down in front of one another crossed legged. Now comfy, Ivan began talking, "Roman grew up in a very dark household. His parents were very big supporters of Voldemort so he doesn't like the Potters because, in his eyes, they destroyed his hero. That's why, in the beginning, Albus was always his main target. But then Alicia angered him and he decided to make her his target." Ivan explained with a sigh in his tone. The only reason Roman hadn't killed anyone before the third match was because there was always too many witnesses. The first two trials had an audience but the third trial didn't. If Roman had killed Albus outside the game then there would have been an investigation, but if Roman killed Albus in the games then no one would suspect murder.

Freya nodded her in understanding. This wasn't the first time she had heard of someone disliking the Potters because Harry defeated Voldemort. However, the Guardians had managed to silence a lot of people before it could go too far.

"It appears you two don't even like each other, so why did you cover for him?" Freya asked.

"Professor Vladimir asked me to watch over him. No one is Durmstrang wanted him to enter the Tournament in the first place," Ivan admitted slowly. When Roman's name had been announced, they had cheered because they had to, not because they wanted to. Most people from Durmstrang were just happy that it wasn't them.

"Why?" Freya pressed further for answers.

Ivan pushed his lips together as though he was trying to find the right words. "Roman is…unstable, to say the least. This isn't the first person he has killed but it has been the first outside of Durmstrang walls. Vladimir has always covered for him because Roman's father is a major funder for our school and Roman's father endorses Roman's behaviour." Ivan knew that there was no way that he would be allowed to get away with the things that Roman did, even if his dad was also a funder for the school.

"And so he is allowed to get away with everything he wants and there are no consequences," Freya finished with a sigh of annoyance. Freya absolutely detested people like that and it just made her hate Roman even more.

Ivan nodded his head, agreeing with her. "But other than that, that's all I really know about Roman. He doesn't like the other people in the school and he keeps to himself. He hates most people and isn't afraid to say it. Teachers are afraid of him and so are all of the younger students." All teachers avoided Roman like the plague and they never called him out in class. There were also rumours in the school that Roman had actually killed a teacher when they tried to call him out on his behaviour. That teacher was never seen again and Vladimir had banned all mention of that teacher. It was a wonder why Roman hadn't been kicked out yet.

"What's he like in a duel?" Freya asked, moving on since Ivan didn't know much else.

"He's unpredictable and angry," Ivan said after a moment, considering his words. "He focuses on an offensive attack first and he will resort to physical violence if needed. He is not afraid to use the unforgivable curses either."

Freya arched a brow at this news. She was surprised that Roman had got away with that behaviour so far long. It just further proved Roman's arrogance. Having heard enough, Freya stood up from her sitting position. "Thank you, that's been helpful," Now that she knew a bit more about Roman and his attitude, she had an idea of how to deal with him. If it came down to it, she would kill Roman if he tied to harm Albus in any way.

Ivan frowned as he watched Freya for a moment. "Wait, you're not thinking about going against him, are you?" He too decided to get up from the floor, feeling much better after nearly being drowned by a Grindylow.

"If he tries to harm Albus, then yes," Freya answered back simply.

"But he's brutal!" Ivan exclaimed. He couldn't believe that someone was willingly going against Roman even after knowing how unstable he was.

"And so am I," Freya answered back dryly.

Ivan looked ready to protest, but Freya cut him off. "I already know that he killed Alicia and I know I can deal with him," She answered him with a blank expression. Freya was used to dealing with people who were power hungry and spoilt. If she could put up with Lance then she could certainly deal with Roman.

"But I was the one who killed Alicia," Ivan said after a few moments of silence. He was covering for Roman so that he didn't get in trouble. Vladimir had told him specifically to look after Roman and make sure that he didn't get into any trouble. If anyone from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons complained about Roman, then his parents would be the first ones to redress the situation and everyone would forget about the incident.

Freya stared at him with an arched brow, "No you didn't. Roman killed her. Alicia and he fought and it ended up in a physical altercation where Roman strangled her to death. I saw the bruise marks and I felt his magic in the air. He also made the threat to Alicia that she would regret talking back to him. Roman killed Alicia, not you." Freya finished, staring at Ivan in the eyes so that the message would sink in. It wasn't a hard situation to deduce since Roman hadn't even been bothered to cover up his tracks.

Falling silent, Ivan studied Freya for a moment. In the beginning, he had been very wary of her but he had quickly dismissed her. Ivan could feel Freya's magic and now he didn't understand why he had dismissed her so quickly in the competition. It was like he had completely forgotten about her altogether which was unusual for him. Ivan had a great memory but he hadn't even questioned when he got forgot about her.

"Anyway, I need to find Albus," Freya said, turning around to face the lake. There didn't appear to be any way around it so she would need to pass through it. However, before Freya could even mutter a spell, Ivan cleared his throat, gaining his attention. Freya turned around to face him and looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

Ivan swallowed thickly, "How would you feel about forming an alliance with one another?" He suggested. He knew that if it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to deal with Roman on his own, but if he had some people on his side then he would be on better footing against Roman.

Freya turned to him and frowned, "You would be willing to go against Roman, even after everything you've told me?" She asked, feeling confused. She thought that after everything he told her, that Ivan would try and avoid Roman but instead he was seeking out an alliance.

Ivan nodded his head, "I would."

Freya stared at him for a moment and thought about it. It would be useful to have an alliance and to have someone else to fight beside her if Roman tried to attack Albus. However, there was no point in forming an alliance due to the fact that Ivan wouldn't even remember this conversation after they parted away. The magic in her pendant would activate and Ivan wouldn't even remember telling her about Roman or saving him from a Grindylow. Also, Freya felt confident that she could deal with Roman on her own if it came down to it.

"No, I can handle him on my own," Freya said, turning around to face the lake. Freya pointed her wand at the lake. " **Glacius**." An icy mist appeared at the end of her wand and the temperature around them dropped dramatically to the point Freya and Ivan's breath could be seen. The lake in front of them began to freeze, the sound of crackling echoed in the air. Once the entire lake was completed covered in ice, the mist stopped and Freya lowered her wand. Freya walked over to the iced-over the lake and tested it, stepping on the ice and found it to be sturdy.

Turning around, Freya looked over to Ivan, "You coming?" She asked before walking over the lake with ease. Freya made sure to step carefully and not put too much weight on her feet just in case. However, she was certain that the ice was pretty thick that it could support Ivan's weight. She would help Ivan to cross the lake but after that, he was on his own.

Ivan followed soon after Freya, also being careful of where he stepped. Feeling eyes on him, Ivan looked down and saw he Grindylow grinning at him, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth as its face was pressed up against the ice. He flinched back and then he quickened his pace so that he could get to the other side, not daring to look down at the ice again.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

 **Disclaimer:** **I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

Ivan and Freya had parted ways from one another after an hour of walking. Neither of them spoke much as both of them were not very talkative and that suited Freya fine. They had come across more creatures, like Pixies and Merpeople, but Freya and Ivan quickly dealt with them. Ivan had flinched when he saw a Grindylow again but he had quickly killed the creature as an act of revenge from the last time he came across a Grindylow that tried to kill him. As they travelled, Freya had been keeping a close eye out for Roman but couldn't see him at all. However, she never once lowered her guard in case Roman decided to launch a sneak attack – which she suspected he was doing to do. Freya knew that she needed to find Albus before Roman did because now she knew that Albus was his next target. Freya was ready for a fight and she was ready to defend herself, Albus and even Ivan from Roman. Albus would not meet the same fate that Alicia did.

Freya knew that Albus had been heading towards the mountain in the middle of the arena and that's where she was heading. Freya climbed up some of the mountains and pulled herself up onto some flat space. Freya looked around with her wand in hand, the path in front of her was flat and wasn't as steep anymore. As she looked around, all Freya could see was rock, some stones and withered trees. However, her eyes focused in on something that didn't fit in with the scenery. Walking over to a withered tree, Freya looked closer and that that it was a broom – Albus' broom to be exact. Freya looked at the tree carefully and noticed that some branches in the withered tree were broken. Albus had crashed into the tree, but Freya didn't know what had made him crash. Albus was a very good flier and was the best on his team, one of the fastest Seekers they've ever had. Freya knew that something would have had to seriously distract Albus to make him crash.

She needed to find Albus and fast.

"Albus!" Freya called out, her wand in hand. She didn't know what creatures lived on this mountain and she didn't know where Roman was either. However, Albus was her priority for the moment.

A faint cry was heard.

Freya's head perked up at the sound as she looked around, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. There was another cry and this time Freya managed to pinpoint where the sound came from and ran towards it as fast as she could. There were a few more cries and it was coming from the direction that Freya was heading. Freya ran around the corner and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

A few feet away was a Mountain Troll. The Troll was massive, more than twelve feet in height and probably weighed more than a ton. The Troll had heavy craters in its face and had grey wisps of hair on its mostly bald head. It wore tattered pieces of clothing and had a club in one hand and the other held Albus. Around its neck, something gold shined in the light – something Freya noticed immediately.

"Let go of me!" Albus yelled out as he was swung around by the Troll. Usually, he liked being in the air but at the moment, he did not.

Freya spotted Albus' wand on the ground and instantly knew why Albus wasn't fighting back. However, even with his wand, Albus may have had trouble because Mountain Trolls were the largest breed and the most vicious kind of their species. They were extremely strong and Freya was particularly worried about the fact that the Mountain Troll was playing with Albus, especially with how it laughing at Albus' screams. She needed to make sure that Albus was safe and out of the Mountain Troll's clutches. Pointing her wand at the hand that held Albus, Freya tried to get an accurate hit. However, the Mountain Troll's hand movement was too erratic for her to get an accurate hit without potential harming Albus in the process.

"Damn!" Freya cursed under her breath.

As quick as she could, Freya mentally went through her options. She could go through with her original plan but then risk hurting Albus. Although, she could heal Albus afterwards so it would be like he was never even injured. Freya immediately shook her head at this idea, she couldn't risk hurting Albus. Freya observed the Mountain Troll and her eyes zeroed in on its legs. They were thinner and looked less sturdy – something that was very unusual for a Mountain Troll. Freya would have to take him down, using his larger upper body to her advantage.

Freya pointed her wand, " **Locomotor Mortis**." Immediately, the Mountain Troll's legs locked together and instantly set it off balance.

The Mountain Troll let out a roar as it struggled to regain its balance. It let out another shrill scream when it began to fall to the ground, with Albus still in its grip. Feeling the fall, Albus let out his scream in terror, feeling the grip of the Mountain Troll tighten around him.

With a more accurate shot, Freya pointed her wand. " **Relashio**!"

Immediately, the Mountain Troll let go of Albus and sent him plummeting to the ground, along with the Mountain Troll. Albus let out another scream, seeing the ground come closer and closer too quickly for his liking. Albus closed his eyes as he waited for impact and the inevitable feeling of bones breaking. If only he had his wand and he would be able to help himself but he had dropped it when the Mountain Troll had grabbed him and shook him for an inch of his life.

" **Arresto Momentum**!" Freya had her wand pointed at Albus as she watched her spell work. Albus' fall had immediately slowed down and he was now falling to the ground at a much slower pace. Freya furrowed her brows in concentration, making sure that to not lose focus and have Albus plummet to the ground.

Albus stopped screaming when he noticed that he hadn't hit the ground already. Opening his closed eyes, Albus saw how slowly he was falling. Albus turned his head and saw that the Mountain Troll was already on the ground and was struggling to get up. Seeing the ground come closer, Albus manoeuvred himself so that his feet were facing the ground. When his feet hit the ground, Albus dived for his wand and began running away.

Freya looked at the Mountain Troll and saw it getting to its feet, with one last spell, Freya pointed her wand. " **Accio key**!" The golden key around the Mountain Troll's neck came to lose and shot into Freya's hand. With the key securely in her hand, Freya ran off in the direction of Albus.

The Mountain Troll was now back on its feet and it let out a roar of fury as it saw both Albus and Freya run away. The Troll's eyes narrowed as it picked up its club and stomped its foot in anger and frustration before running after them.

It didn't take long before Freya caught up to Albus. Running up beside him, Freya heard the heavy footsteps of the Mountain Troll behind them. Turning her head, Freya saw the Mountain Troll running after them, the ground shaking with every step.

Albus turned his head. "What do we do?!" He asked in a panic.

"We need to hide!" Freya yelled back at him as she ran. Freya quickly looked around and saw an upcoming cave. Pointing to it, Freya shouted, "Head in there!" They needed to hide as soon as because the Mountain Troll was quickly catching up and it wouldn't take long before it tried to grab one of them again.

Albus nodded his head, his sights locking in on the cave that Freya had pointed out.

Turning slightly, Freya angled her wand at the Troll's face. " **Conjunctivitis**!" She needed to get rid of the Troll's eyesight for now so that it didn't see where they were going. If it knew where they were going hide then they would be sitting ducks. The Mountain Trolls let out a roar of pain when its eyesight was damaged, it brought up its hands to its eyes, accidentally hitting itself in the head with the massive club in its hand. The Mountain Troll let out a roar of pain as it fell to the ground. A loud thud sounded behind them as the ground shook violently from the Mountain Trolls weight.

Satisfied with her work, Freya turned around and began running towards the cave. Now, she and Albus didn't have to worry about the Mountain Troll. With the cave within reach, Freya and Albus dived for the nearby cave. They both land awkwardly on their arms, with Freya lying next to Albus, her wand in her hand, ready to attack if needed. Albus whimpered in pain, he had landed on his hand and felt it twist. Albus looked to Freya and was about to speak, only for Freya's hand to shoot out and cover his mouth with her other hand.

' _Quiet_.' Freya silently mouthed to him.

Albus nodded his head, understanding the message. Seeing this, Freya took her hand away from his mouth.

Both waited in silence. The Mountain Troll had now gotten up from the ground and was standing right outside the cave, Freya could still see its skinner grey legs blocking the entrance. However, she didn't dare move an inch so as not to make any noise and draw the Mountain Troll's attention. After sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity, the Mountain Troll finally moved away from the entrance of the cave. Its footsteps causing a quake in the earth for a few moments before the sound completely disappeared, indicating the Mountain Troll had moved away.

Sighing in relief, Freya stood up, her joints ached and clicked loudly. She immediately went to the entrance of the cave and cast a shield spell, ensuring that no one could enter and she and Albus would be safe. Freya knew that they both needed some rest, this challenge was very difficult, and something Freya couldn't help but feel angry about. They had already endured six hours, they just needed to endure another six and make their way to the Cup. They now had their key and had found one another, making the job much easier.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Freya asked, looking over to the middle Potter child. She couldn't see any visible marks so she asked just to make sure.

"I'm fine," Albus said as he shook his head and stood up, only to wince in pain when he moved his wrist.

Freya rolled her eyes and walked closer to Albus, grabbing the hand that he was holding close to his chest.

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed in surprise. He tried to pull his hand away from Freya, but Albus found that her grip was too strong and he couldn't get free. He tried a few more times before giving up. He sighed in defeat and relaxed.

Freya raised her wand over Albus' wrist, " **Episkey**." A soft blue light appeared, covering Albus' wrist before it disappeared. Once done, Freya let go of his wrist and looked around the cave. She should have done this first but she needed to make sure that Albus was okay, his health and safety would have to come first like it usually was with James.

Albus flexed his wrist and found no pain. He looked up at the older Gryffindor, "Thank you." He said with sincere expression.

Freya didn't answer back and made no indication that she heard him at all, but she did. She looked around the cave and found it to be safe enough for them to rest for a while. Freya could see that Albus was exhausted and even she needed a break now and again. Turning her head, Freya could see that Albus was shivering from the coldness of the cave. Quickly, Freya cast a spell that heated up Albus' and her clothes, keeping them warm. Freya had noticed that the cave was colder than Freya would have liked and she quickly corrected this. Freya couldn't have Albus freezing to death when she had only just found him.

Albus looked up when he felt his body instantly warm-up, sending Freya a confused look. He hadn't cast the spell and that only left Freya as the caster. "You keep doing that," Albus said, sitting down on the floor.

Freya frowned but didn't say anything.

"You keep protecting me and doing things to keep me comfortable. Why?" Albus asked, looking up to Freya. He had been wondering about this for a while now, but it had only just hit home how much Freya was protecting him. She had even helped him escape Dementors, a Werewolf and now a Mountain Troll. If it was anyone else, they probably would have let him deal with them all.

Freya said nothing like she usually did. Freya wasn't allowed to say anything anyway, knowing that her Guardian mark would activate and cause her unimaginable pain.

Albus frowned and seemed to become aggravated by her silence. "Why aren't you saying anything?!" He exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"It's none of your concern," Freya answered back calmly, also sitting down opposite Albus.

Albus exhaled roughly. "It is when you're putting yourself in harm's way for me." He didn't like seeing people get hurt, even when he didn't know them.

Again, Freya didn't say anything and just stared at Albus.

"And why does no one know who you are?!" Albus exclaimed, getting worked up by her lack of contribution. Albus was usually a calm person, but he didn't like liars and he didn't like being kept in the dark. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt like something wasn't right. He had felt like this since he entered Hogwarts at eleven years old. He always felt that someone was there in the background, watching him. It unnerved him, but he soon forgot about it. However, there were times when that feeling would come back.

Freya's eye twitched, his questions were beginning to test her nerve. She wasn't used to interacting with people, usually, Katrina was the one who took over as she was the more sociable out of the two. Thinking of Katrina sent a wave of sadness through Freya, almost making her feel sick. The thought of never seeing Katrina again made her heartache. She wanted to scream and shout, she wanted Lance to pay for what he had done. But she couldn't do any of those at the moment and it made Freya feel angry and frustrated – and Albus wasn't helping her either.

"Why don't you speak?!" Albus yelled out, pushing her further.

Freya grit her teeth, "It's none of your business." In her head, she was counting from ten backwards, it was a Muggle trick that Katrina had taught her. But it wasn't working in the slightest this time as Freya was finding her patience thinning very quickly.

Albus groaned loudly in aggravation, his face flush red with anger. "Can you say something other than that?!" Albus stood up from the floor, feeling too restless to be sitting down.

Freya inhaled roughly, trying to calm herself down. Mentally, she began counting back down from ten, hoping that this time, it would work.

"Just tell me!" Albus yelled once more.

Something inside Freya snapped. She was tired, hungry and she just wanted some quiet. She also didn't appreciate being shouted at by a child. "Because it's my job!" Freya yelled out, looking up at Albus. Immediately, Freya's eyes widened and she tensed, waiting for the unimaginable pain from her Guardian mark to activate. Freya closed her eyes, waiting for her mark to activate.

But there was no pain.

Slowly, Freya opened her eyes and her hand flew for the mark on the back of her neck. She touched it and noticed that it felt cold, which was extremely unusual. The Mark was always warm and would reach a boiling temperature when activated to the point it would burn. But it felt cold, almost like ice, but it wasn't burning her skin. Taking her hand away, Freya immediately looked around the cave with a more critical eye and that's when her eyes landed on the multiple pink crystals that were littered across the cave walls. She had vaguely noticed them but it hadn't registered in her brain what they were. Upon seeing them, her jaw dropped ajar when she recognised them. Freya had only ever seen them in Lydia's diary and had never seen one in real life.

They were Celestial Crystals, the ones that Lydia wrote about that could stop the Guardian Mark. The crystal had the power to negate all magic and they were very rare. Just seeing them made Freya feel nervous and giddy. Now, she understood why her Guardian Mark didn't work when she had yelled at Albus. Turning to face Albus, she saw him looking at her with a confused expression.

Albus had watched her, he had seen her reaction. He saw Freya flinch and tense as if she was awaiting pain and looked shocked when it never came. It confused him to why she was reacting in this way. When he saw her relax, he decided to ask her something. "What do you mean it's your job?" Albus asked slowly, only when Freya looked at him.

For a moment, Freya said nothing. Now that the Guardian Mark wasn't working, she could tell Albus everything. However, there was a part of her that was reluctant and this was the part that had been conditioned by Lance for years. Freya's thoughts then strayed to Katrina and how she was now dead. Freya wanted to make Lance pay and the best way she could do this was by exposing all his secrets and she could only do this by telling more people. Making her decision, Freya sighed deeply as she sat back down. "Listen, Albus, what I am about to tell you isn't going to be pretty, and you need to promise me something before I say anything, okay?" She asked, sending him a serious look.

Nervously, Albus nodded his head. He sat down opposite Freya and waited for her to explain.

Inhaling deeply, Freya began. "I am what is known as a Guardian. There is a sector in the Ministry called the Ministry of Guardians and it is run by Lance Johnson. Have you heard of him?"

Albus scowled. "I know him. He tries to suck up to my dad at the parties. My mum hates him, says he's a creep." Any time that Lance would approach the family, Albus always felt very uncomfortable in his presence and he tended to stick very close to James and Lily. Albus especially tried to keep Lily away from Lance with how much he creeped both James and Albus out.

Freya smirked, agreeing with that statement. "He's more than a creep, he's a control freak and he's very manipulative. He convinced Kingsley to create this sector nineteen years ago. He planned to assign each war hero's child a Guardian, someone to protect them at all times. Now it may not sound so bad, but Lance had the idea of using children. He made former Death Eaters make their children join so they could restore honour to their family name or they would go to Azkaban." Lance would bribe people with protection and money and that offer tricked many people into a deal they couldn't get out of. Most families later regretted the deal but it was already too late.

Albus' eyes widened in horror. "He didn't agree to it, he couldn't have." Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Albus liked Shacklebolt, he thought Kingsley was a good Minister of Magic and he could never imagine Kingsley making such a decision.

Frowning, Freya's lips thinned. "But he did. The only thing is that Lance didn't tell him some important parts, like how every Guardian is expendable, we can be killed at any time and no one bats an eyelash."

The horror in Albus' eyes never left. Whatever he had been expecting Freya to say wasn't this. He never expected Freya to admit this.

Wetting her lips, Freya continued. "It gets worse. Our job is to protect your lives with our lives. If we don't follow the rules then we die, we are not important." As she said this last part, her voice sounded no louder than a whisper.

Albus looked nervous. "So… are you my Guardian?" He asked hesitantly.

Freya shook her head. "No, I am James' Guardian. They tend to pair Guardians to charges of the same age." That was the whole purpose of using children, so they didn't stand out when they were watching their charge – especially if an Auror was present.

Albus frowned and looked confused. "Then why are you protecting me?" It didn't make sense if Freya wasn't his Guardian, why was she there?

Freya sighed deeply. "Your Guardian, her name is Rebecca, went into shock when your name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire. I wouldn't have volunteered, but your stupid brother was about to volunteer and I couldn't allow that as these games are dangerous." She hissed this at the end, angry that James had put her in this situation in the first place. She loved him dearly, but that didn't stop her feeling annoyed by him at the same time.

Albus was quiet for a few moments. It seemed as though he was struggling with this information, which wasn't surprising since it was a lot to take in. "Why don't I recognise you?" He asked tilting his head. Albus had noticed that there were holes in his memory and he didn't like this. It made him feel uncomfortable and it seemed as though other people had holes in their memory but they didn't seem as bothered by it.

Freya reached down her shirt and pulled out her pendent. "This is the reason why. Inside is a powerful memory charm that erases all memory of Guardians. With this, we've been able to do things without anyone noticing because they don't remember us."

"That sounds lonely," Albus whispered, looking at her pendent with a sad expression. He couldn't imagine how lonely it must be for no one to remember who they were.

Freya nodded her head, a frown marring her face. It was a lonely life, something she had only fully realised after spending time with James.

"But what are the gems for, they seem weird," Albus asked, looking up at her.

Freya tucked the pendant back under her top. "The gems represent a year of Guarding, for every year you succeed in guarding your charge, you get a gem. I am the only person with this many gems. Many haven't made it as long as me." Guardians had a very high mortality rate and it was because Lance killed most of them off because they did something he didn't like. Amy and Logan were the only other longest-lasting Guardians, but they were now dead.

Albus' face paled dramatically. "H-how many Guardians haven't survived?" Now he seemed hesitant about the answer. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but at the same time, he did.

"Forty-Two," Freya whispered, looking down at the ground. She knew every single one of all the Guardians that had fallen. It was always sad to see them go. Sometimes they would be there one day and the next they were gone. No one was allowed to ask Lance, someone had made that mistake and paid with their lives. Lance said that this was a warning for no one to question his authority, and no one ever did. However, this was only the number of the official Guardians that has died, she hadn't even mentioned the others that tried to become Guardians and had failed. That number was more than double the official Guardians' mortality rate.

Albus gasped and a hand flew over his mouth. "W-what? H-how?"

Looking to the ground, Freya continued. "Most people can't handle the pressure. It can be very stressful, especially when your charge is a difficult person. Some can't handle the lifestyle because we're never allowed to have a family of our own or fall in love in general." Freya snorted as she thought about Fred, he had been through six Guardians already because they couldn't handle him, and he was too unpredictable. However, her face became sombre when she thought of Katrina and she wants for a family. She had been so close to her dream too.

Albus looked like he wanted to be sick. "How hasn't someone noticed?! Surely McGonagall must have noticed?!" He couldn't believe that forty-two people – children – had suffered for as long as they did and no one had noticed.

Freya shook her head. "She doesn't know the full story, no one does. They're told the minimum and then threatened not to tell anyone. McGonagall has been threatened with her life when she tried to intervene and she only backed down when Lance began fighting dirty by threatening our lives instead. The only people who know the full story are the Guardians and we're sworn to secrecy because of this mark. If we even try to say anything then we experience pain worse than the Crucio curse." Freya raised her hair and turned around, showing Albus her Guardian Mark.

Panic filled his eyes. "Then why are you telling me this?"

Turning back around, Freya pointed to the Celestial Crystals and she responded. "Them, they're stopping my mark from activating. I know I will never get this chance again so that's why I'm telling you now." As she answered, she lowered her arm and rested it back to her side.

Albus slowly nodded his head.

"When we get out, tell your dad. Tell him everything I've told you. This Ministry needs to be brought down before any more innocent people are brought into this." Freya said, looking at Albus with the most intense expression she could muster. When her older sister was murdered, it had made her not rebel against Lance – just like he wanted. But she was young and didn't know any better. Now, Freya was older and wiser. Katrina's death could have made her more submissive, but it had done the exact opposite and it had made her want to rebel. Freya wanted Lance to pay and she was going make sure Lance's kingdom fell hard.

"I'll tell him. But won't I forget?" Albus asked, tilting his head to the side. Surely, after getting away from the Celestial Crystals, Freya's pendant would work and he would forget about this conversation.

Freya looked at the crystals and pointed her wand at them, " **Diffindo**." The crystals were cut up into chunks and fell to the ground. Freya walked over to the crystal pieces and picked them up. There was around twenty pieces of crystal, all small and still glowing. "Take one and keep it with you at all times," Freya said, handing one of the crystal pieces to Albus. She then placed the other nineteen pieces of crystal in her pocket. She planned to give them to her fellow Guardians – the ones that she trusted anyway.

Albus took the crystal piece and placed it in his pocket, where it would be safe. "Should I take one for James?" He asked innocently.

Freya smiled slightly, "There is no need, he already knows."

"Huh?!" Albus exclaimed with wide eyes.

"The memory charm had affected his brain too much and it had caused some damage. I tried to help but ended up binding our souls," Freya said with a soft smile. Thinking back to that night had brought her many emotions – all good ones and it almost made her laugh at the memory.

Albus stared at Freya for a moment, "You love my brother." He said in a low voice.

Freya nodded her head. "I do,"

"And you aren't using him?" Albus asked with narrowed eyes. He had heard many girls whispering to one another how they wanted to get with James because he was famous. People had tried to use Albus too because of their family name.

Freya snorted, "Just being with him is putting me in danger. If we were ever caught talking with one another, I would be killed instantly," Freya was risking everything to be with James whereas he wasn't risking anything. Freya would be the one that is punished and James would receive a new Guardian, it would be like Freya never existed.

Albus flinched at her blunt statement.

Sighing, Freya looked around her cave, her stormy grey eyes scanning around the cave. It appeared as though it was secured, and Freya didn't feel any presences in the room. Deeming it safe enough, Freya leaned against the wall, "How about a break?" She suggested looking over to Albus. She suggested a break more for his benefit than anything, although Freya was feeling a little tired.

"But we still need to get the key." Albus protested, suddenly feeling anxious. The Mountain Troll had their key around their neck and that's why he went after the creature in the first place. However, the Mountain Troll proved to be too strong and had caught him massively off guard.

Freya reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the golden key, "You mean this?" She arched a brow at him. Freya had managed to grab the key after the Mountain Troll before leaving as she didn't want to have to hunt it down again. Freya was also aware that if she didn't get the key, it risked Roman getting the key just like in the second challenge.

Albus' eyes widened when he saw the key, "You got the key!"

Freya rolled her eyes, "Well I am certainly not going after that Mountain Troll again. What were you thinking going after it alone anyway?" Freya glared at Albus. She couldn't believe how stupid Albus had been going after a Mountain Troll alone – and he was meant to be the smartest one out of his siblings too.

Albus flushed red in embarrassment, "I just wanted to be useful…" He muttered lowly. Albus knew that he hadn't done much in the Tournament so far, his best performance was in the second challenge when they had to fly to the finish line. Albus had been in his element the entire time, even when he was dodging moving objects and competing with others.

"Albus, you're only fourteen years old. I wouldn't expect for you to know much, you're not taught many duelling spells when your fourteen," Freya told him with a frown, her glare softening. Freya had to remind herself that Albus was a kid but he was a Potter too, so of course he was going to be impulsive – very much like James.

"But you've been fighting all the battles for me!" Albus argued back.

Shaking her head, Freya answered him. "Albus, I have been trained for things like this. I have been trained to take on fully qualified Aurors and come out victorious. I know what I am doing," Freya stared at Albus in the eyes, letting him know who serious she was.

Albus gulped as he barely held her gaze.

Freya stayed silent for a moment and waited for Albus to say something first. Freya had given him a lot of information and knew that he needed time to process everything. James had taken some time to fully digest the information she had given him but he had taken it in his stride.

"So, what's our next move?" Albus asked slowly, messing with the crystal in his pocket as a distraction.

Freya pushed her lips together before answering. "We're getting rid of this Guardians Mark for starters," She said, a small smirk growing on her face.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

 **Disclaimer:** **I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **There are going to be a lot of OCs, but the focus is going to be on Freya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

Albus stared at Freya with wide and confused eyes. He had heard her speak but it hadn't completely reached him yet, "We're doing what now?" Albus asked, blinking slowly.

Rolling her eyes, Freya began to fiddle with a piece of the Celestial Crystal, moving it about in her hand. "I said, we're going to get rid of this Guardian Mark on the back of my neck." As she finished speaking, Freya began to think of the many ways she could go about this. There were a few methods she had in mind and others she wasn't so sure about. However, none of the options was pleasant ones and would involve pain – a lot of pain.

"B-but how are we going to do that? It's tattooed into your skin." Albus asked, feeling confused. When he got a good look at the mark, he saw the ink and he didn't know how to remove a tattoo – a magical tattoo as well.

"The mark is only skin deep. If we remove the layers of skin then it will be fine," Freya said dismissively. She remembered what Lydia had said about the Guardian Mark only being skin deep and it could be cut out. Freya trusted her sister's word and so she didn't question it.

Albus' eyes widened, "No! Absolutely not!" He yelled, standing up. He couldn't believe what she had just suggested and it made him question her sanity slightly.

Freya looked at Albus with a blank expression.

"I am not letting you do this! It's dangerous. The skin on the back of the neck is too thin and it's too close to the spine," He argued his point, hoping that Freya would see the logic behind his words and wouldn't go through with her idea.

Freya wordlessly stood up and walked over to Albus. Albus looked at her with a frown and found himself stepping backwards. Freya stared at him directly in the eyes, never breaking contact and Albus found this nerve-wracking that she wasn't saying anything, she was just looking at him with a void expression. Quickly, Albus found himself backed into the wall with nowhere to run or hide from her intense gaze. Freya only stopped when she was inches away from him and then she glared at him and that's when he could feel her anger.

"Listen here, _Potter_ ," Freya hissed lowly under her breath. "This wretched mark has been the bane of my existence for years. With this mark, I have been enslaved, tortured and seen countless deaths. I am getting this mark off, with or without you." Freya's stormy grey eyes were practically glowing in the cave as the anger rolled off her in waves. Her magic rumbled under the skin, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Albus' breath hitched in his throat. Albus felt scared, and he had never felt scared in her presence before so this was new to him. Albus didn't know Freya, but he knew that she wasn't joking when she said she would do it without him. Albus also noticed the silent threat she had hidden in her words and it scared him. Slowly, Albus nodded his head, "I-I'll help…" He whispered lowly.

Watching him for a moment, Freya nodded her head. She knew that her words had sunk in with him. She had been fully serious, she didn't care if he was James' brother at that point. She didn't care that he was Harry Potter's son either because she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. If he didn't want to join in then that was fine, but if he tried to stop her then she could knock him unconscious and get rid of the mark herself. Freya backed off and stood a few feet away from Albus, giving him the room that he needed to recover from his shock.

Now that Albus could breathe, he relaxed. After a few seconds of silence, Albus spoke up, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"None that you'll like," Freya answered back honestly, "We could either cut the tattoo off me or burn it off," Those were her two best options at this point. She needed to remove the physical tattoo from her being and Lydia had proved that it did work by cutting it off. Now that the mark's defences were down, it could be done.

"You're right, I don't like them," Albus said with a sigh in his tone. He knew that it didn't matter what he liked and didn't like, this was about Freya and he would have to deal with it. Mentally, Albus began to wonder how James dealt with Freya.

Freya nodded her head, already knowing he wouldn't like either option.

"How would this work then?" Albus visibly gulped, almost scared to find out the answer.

Freya thought to herself for a moment before answering, "We could either use the Diffindo spell or the Incendio spell," In her mind, those were the two best spells to use for this. Other spells could be used, but they were far too dangerous, even for her liking.

Albus immediately shook his head, "The Diffindo spell is too risky. You wouldn't be able to perform that on your own and you would need me to do it, and I am too scared to mess up," This spell was taught to second years and when used correctly could be harmless. However, it was very easy to mess up and it could go badly, especially around the neck area. It was a good duelling spell, but it was also dangerous if used incorrectly.

"Then that leaves the Incendio spell," Freya said, mentally discarding the cutting charm from her plan. Albus had been right when he said that she would need someone else to use the charm on her and she didn't trust Albus enough to let that happen.

"But even that is dangerous," Albus said with a sigh in his tone.

Rolling her eyes, Freya looked around the cave and found a few twigs. Freya walked over to them and gathered them in a pile while Albus began to think of their other options. Once she was happy, Freya pointed her wand at the small pile of twigs, " **Incendio** ,"

Albus' eyes widened when he saw this, "What are you doing?!"

Freya turned back and looked at him, "If we burn the mark off, it will be cleaner. By cutting it off, there will be blood and it will need to be closed quickly so I don't run the risk of blood loss. Having it burned off cauterises the wound," She answered with an arched brow, challenging him to say anything.

Albus and Freya stared at one another, not saying a word. The only sound in the cave was the twigs burning under the small fire Freya had produced.

"Fine," Albus agreed but very reluctantly. He knew he wouldn't deal well with blood and he knew that he would panic. Albus had fainted at the sight of blood before and he didn't want a repeat when someone's life was going to be in his hands.

Freya nodded her head, satisfied that Albus had given in.

"But how are we going burn it off?" Albus asked, looking at the fire with a curious expression.

Looking down at her boots, Freya reached down and pulled out a throwing knife. The knife was small, around the same size as her hand. The knife was silver with a black handle. The metal was enchanted so that she wouldn't miss her target and also had a Geminio spell on it that she could activate at any point so she never ran out of knives. They were weightless and had her name engraved on the metal. Freya had another one in her other boot, hidden in case she needed it. They had been a gift from her father, a rare and appreciated gift he had presented to her when she had officially become James' Guardian at age eleven. Rupert then taught her how to use them, warning her that not all Wizards played fair and neither should she. If there was ever a point she would be without her wand, she could use the knives to attack until she got her wand back.

"Use this," Freya said, handing Albus her knife. She held the bladed part, making sure not to cut herself, with the handle facing Albus.

Albus' face paled when he saw the knife, "W-why do you have a knife?" He asked nervously, staring intently at the knife.

Freya shrugged her shoulders, too lazy to explain.

Taking in a deep breath, Albus shakily took the knife in his hand and was shocked at how weightless it was. He looked at the knife closely, "Freya Williams? That's your last name?" He asked, looking up at her with a curious expression.

"And?" Freya arched a brow at him.

Albus shook his head, "No, but I have heard of your last name before. I think Scorpius mentioned it," He said, thinking back. Albus vaguely remembered him and Scorpius looking at his distance relatives and the name Williams had come up.

"That's because we're distance cousins, somewhere down the line," Freya said with a sigh in her tone. Her thoughts trailed back to Lucius and how her mother and father saw him in Azkaban around the Christmas period. Lucius had recently died in Azkaban but the Daily Prophet hadn't detailed how he had died exactly and had said he was found dead in his cell, a very common occurrence in Azkaban. Freya had a suspicion that Lance had a hand in his death because Lucius kept refusing Lance's offers.

Albus seemed amazed by this, "Wow," He muttered lowly, he couldn't believe it at first. But when he looked at Freya closer, he could see some similar features. Both Freya and Scorpius had aristocrat features, such as the high cheekbones, sharp jaws and mesmerising eyes. There was an air around Freya that just screamed that she belonged to a long line of Purebloods, much like Scorpius.

Freya rolled her eyes, "It's not like it is shocking. Most Purebloods are related to some degree," To keep the blood pure, Purebloods didn't like having relations with Muggleborns and Half-Bloods and only made relations with other Purebloods. The Williams family were related to many Pureblood families, such as the Black family, Malfoys and even the Longbottom family.

Albus nodded his head, agreeing with what she said.

"Now, back to the matter of hand. Take the knife, and place the knife over the fire," Freya instructed carefully, keeping her instructions clear. She didn't want Albus getting confused at any point and if he wanted to ask any questions, he could ask them.

Without saying anything, Albus walked over to the small fire. By now, the fire had nearly burned all the twigs so they needed to work fast before they had to gather more. Albus held the knife over the fire and watched as the metal part of the knife started to glow red from the heat.

Freya watched this carefully, "Once it's hot enough, I need you to press the metal onto the mark."

Albus looked up at her, his eyes wide, "What?!" He could feel his heart rate spike uncomfortably high in anxiety and his hands began to shake.

Watching this, Freya frowned, "Albus, if this is too much for you then tell me. I can do this on my own," Freya could see how anxious he was and she wanted to give him an out. Freya didn't want him to feel as though she was pressuring him. She had to remind herself that Albus wasn't raised like her or the other Guardians. If she had asked one of the Guardians, they would have done it without hesitation, but Albus was different. For a moment, Freya thought she had gone too far.

Albus shook his head, "It's not. I can do this," He said, looking at Freya with a nervous smile.

However, Freya didn't believe him and she narrowed her stormy grey eyes, "Put down the knife," Freya ordered as she didn't believe him at all. It was obvious to her that he was putting up a front.

"I can do it!" Albus argued back, glaring at Freya with determined eyes. He didn't like it when people underestimated him, it was one of his pet peeves.

Freya shook her head, "Will you be able to listen to me scream in pain? Will you be able to keep the knife there while it burns into my flesh to make sure the mark is gone?" She asked with a blank expression, testing his reaction.

Albus visibly gulped before calming himself down. "Yes," He looked Freya in the eyes to show how serious he was.

Freya sighed, "Fine, but no one can say I never tried," Now, Rebecca couldn't maul her for her charge being in this situation because Freya had given Albus a chance to back out but he didn't take it. Rebecca had the view that Albus was pure and innocent but Freya disagreed with her view.

Nodding his head, Albus looked down at the knife and saw it was glowing bright red, "I think it's ready," He said, looking to Freya.

Looking at the knife, Freya agreed with him. "Bring it over and press on the back of my neck. Make sure you cover the whole mark so we don't need to do this more than once," She said, turning around and pulling her hair up further. Using another hair tie on her wrist, she pulled her ponytail into a bun so none of her hair got in the way. To get comfortable, Freya used the cushioning charm on the ground and laid there, so that her neck was fully exposed and Albus would have full access. She also unwrapped the hoodie from her waist, intending to use it to bit down on and scream into. Once she was comfortable, Freya moved the necklace down so it didn't get in the way.

Seeing that she was ready, Albus walked over to Freya, taking in deep breaths. He could do this. By doing this, he was helping Freya get out of a crazy group and she would gain her freedom. Albus kneeled down beside her with the glowing hot knife in his hand. Albus nearly flinched from the heat but he tried to ignore it.

"Last chance, Albus," Freya said, turning her head to look at him.

"I can do this, I swear," Albus said with a determined look.

Slowly, Freya nodded her head and turned back around. "Keep it pressed down for ten seconds. That's all it will take with how hot the knife is." As she spoke, Freya began mentally preparing herself for the pain. Freya knew she was going to have to fight her instincts to attack or defend herself because this needed to happen.

Albus nodded his head. He could do this for ten seconds as it didn't seem that long.

Freya let out a long sigh, "Okay, start now." She said, turning her face into the hoodie.

Sucking in a breath, Albus lifted the knife and leaned over. Carefully, he hovered the knife over Freya's neck to make sure he would get all the Guardian Mark in one go.

It took everything inside Freya not to flinch from the heat that was radiating from the knife.

Satisfied with the placement, Albus brought the knife down so it touched Freya's flesh.

Freya screamed into the hoodie, her knuckles turning white how hard she was gripping the material. As soon as the knife had touched her, a white-hot burning sensation hit her. It took everything inside herself not to hunch her shoulders forward to protect her neck. Freya had nearly jumped away but she fought against that, knowing that this needed to be done. Freya screamed again as the pain seemed to get worse. However, Freya found that this pain wasn't nearly as bad as when the Guardian Mark was activated, but that didn't take away from the pain itself.

Albus grit his teeth, trying his best to block out Freya's screams of pain. Her screams were muffled because of the hoodie, but he could still hear it. When he had first heard them, he nearly flinched but he didn't because he knew that it would move the knife. Albus felt terrible, he felt so bad because he knew he was one the one causing her pain. That's when it hit him, the smell of burning flesh. Albus retched loudly, feeling the bile rise in his throat, the smell had knocked him sick and he forgot to count.

Counting in her head, Freya mentally managed to get to ten and waited for Albus to lift the knife away from her neck. But it didn't happen. Through the pain, Freya could hear Albus retching and instantly knew that he was distracted. Freya knew that she needed to act fast otherwise the knife would burn through the healthy tissue in her neck. Reaching her left arm out, Freya grabbed onto Albus' wrist and pushed him away with as much force as she could.

Albus' eyes widened when he felt himself be pushed away. Albus stumbled and landed on his behind, dropping the knife at his feet in the process. When he looked at the knife, his eyes widened in realisation, "I am so sorry, Freya!" He jumped up to his feet and rushed over to her. He hadn't stopped at ten seconds as she had instructed.

Freya gritted her teeth as she made it to her knees. The burn on her neck was still there, "Its fine," She hissed out lowly in pain. She needed something to cool down the burning on the back of her neck but she was far too focused on the pain.

Panicking, Albus pulled put his wand, " **Aguamenti**!" A jet of water shot out of his wand and he aimed it at her neck.

Freya hissed when she felt cool water touch her neck unexpectedly, but it felt nice. Instantly, she felt herself relax, not caring that Albus had soaked her head and some of her back. She was too focused on the cool feeling. "Thank you," Freya said, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Albus sighed in relief and leaned back, happy that she was no longer in pain.

 **HARRY POTTER**

An hour and a half had passed now Freya and Albus were making their way up the mountain. They were well-rested and had managed to find some berries that were safe to eat. Freya had used a water spell to give themselves something to keep hydrated with as Albus seemed to be struggling with walking and hiking for such a long distance. The terrain wasn't very forgiving and it definitely wasn't a smooth hike for anyone. Freya was still in pain from burning the Guardian Mark off her neck but it wasn't as bad as before. Albus had checked it for her and he said that it still looked bright red and she knew that it would scar but the Guardian Mark was gone. Albus had cleaned the wound for her and Freya was making sure to apply water as often as possible to the wound so it didn't dry out and hurt even more.

"Freya, are we sure we should be heading up towards the mountain?" Albus asked slightly out of breathing. He had been trying really hard to keep up with Freya but she had been walking too fast for his shorter legs to keep up with.

Freya stopped dead in her tracks at his words. She didn't actually know why she had been heading up the large mountain in the middle of the arena, she just had for some reason. It seemed the most obvious thing to do because of how in your face the larger mountain was. As Freya thought about it, her thoughts strayed to hours before when Harry and Lance explained the rules of the match. Freya's eyes widened when she realised something she had missed before. "Albus, you little genius," Freya said with a smirk as she reached for the key that was in her pocket.

Albus blinked slowly, not understanding her words, "How am I a genius?" He asked with his head tilted to the side slightly.

With the golden key in hand, Freya explained. "At the beginning, your dad explained how this key will act as our navigator to the finish line and that without the key we'd struggle." Freya looked over to Albus and watched as her words sunk in with the younger Slytherin.

Albus' eyes widened as he clicked onto what Freya was saying. "So it's like a compass!"

Not knowing what a compass was, Freya absentmindedly nodded her head. "Sure, let's go with that." She said, looking at the golden key with a critical eye. She was wondering how this piece of metal would work as their navigator to the finish line. It just seemed like a plain old key.

"Can I have a look?" Albus asked.

Nodding her head, Freya reached her arm out to pass over the key to him. Albus reached out and touched the key at the end. As both their hands touched the key, a blue light engulfed the key and both Freya and Albus had to shield their eyes from the light. Once the light died down, Freya looked back to see that there was no key in her or Albus' hand. In fact, the key had turned into a little will-o'-the-wisp of blue light that was floating in the air.

"I-is that our compass?" Albus looked to Freya feeling very confused.

Freya frowned as she thought. "Your dad said that we needed to find one another, I think this is why. The key activated when we both touched the key, meaning that we needed each other to get to the finish line," That would explain why the key reacted when both of them touched the key at the same time. Freya had handled the key for some time and it had never once reacted before. Albus had handled the key before too and again, nothing happened until now.

The wisp hummed in response as if it was agreeing with Freya.

"It's kind of cute," Albus said with a small smile.

The wisp let out a louder humming noise, one that sounded happy. The wisp flew around Albus, circling him before going back to where it was before. Freya watched this as a small smile appeared on her own face.

"It is cute," Freya agreed, nodding her head.

The will-o'-the-wisp turned a pink colour as though it was blushing as it let out a louder humming noise. After a few seconds, it turned back to its original blue colour and began floating around Albus and Freya.

"Can you show us the way, please?" Albus asked politely, not wanting to offend the wisp.

The wisp hummed and began moving. It floated away from the larger mountain but then it stopped as though it was waiting for Albus and Freya to catch up. Freya and Albus looked at one another before walking after the wisp. Now, with Freya and Albus following it, the wisp began moving again, directing them away from the large mountain in the middle and rather to the other end of the arena where the smaller mountains were.

Freya sent a side glance to Albus, "Looks like you were right,"

Albus grinned, feel really proud of himself.

As they followed the wisp, Freya began looking around. She was keeping an eye out for any magical creatures. Freya saw some creatures on their walk, like Gnomes and a group of Bowtruckle but they were otherwise harmless. She also made sure to keep away from the plants such as Venomous Tentacula. One other thing Freya was keeping an eye out for was Roman, she hadn't seen him at all since the start of the last trial and that didn't settle right with her. Briefly, Freya looked back at the larger mountain and wondered if that's where Roman was. She knew that Roman wouldn't co-operate with Ivan so the likelihood of Ivan and Roman finding out that the key turned into a will-o'-the-wisp was very low.

Albus gasped, gaining Freya's attention.

Freya's head snapped around and saw what had made Albus gasp and stop in his tracks. Looking ahead, she spotted Ivan sitting at the base of a tree, looking extremely pale and blood pouring from his wound. Ivan appeared to be awake but looked very weak and his breathing was shallow as he sat in a pool of blood. A few feet away from him was his wand, just out of Ivan's reach.

"Ivan!" Albus called out, running over to the Durmstrang student without a second thought.

Freya took out her wand as she scanned the area as she followed after Albus cautiously. She made sure to stay close to him as she doesn't want to risk getting separated from him. Freya followed after Albus quickly and kneeled down next to Ivan.

"What happened to you?" Albus asked, his eyes wide in horror.

Weakly, Ivan turned his head, "R-Roman…" He whispered softly before coughing violently, making more blood appear on his chin.

Albus looked to Freya, "Is there anything we can do?" He asked desperately.

Freya looked down at the wound on Ivan's right side. There was a lot of blood in the way so she couldn't see how bad the wound was. Pointing her wand, Freya muttered, " **Tergeo**." Instantly, the blood surrounding the wound disappeared and it allowed Freya to assess the damage. The wound on his side was deep and Freya was certain that she could see some bone.

Ivan flinched in pain as he let out a groan of pain.

"How is he?" Albus asked nervously.

"He needs proper medical attention. I can only do so much," Freya answered while shaking her head. Pointing her wand again, she muttered lowly, " **Ferula** ," Bandages shot out from her wand and wrapped itself around Ivan's wound, compressing it. Freya knew some healing spells because there were times where she needed to attend to herself medically. However, Ivan needed a fully trained medic to look him over and administer a Blood-Replenishing Potion with how much blood he had lost.

Ivan sighed in relief, feeling the pain ebb away. The spell had soothed the wound and it made him feel slightly better than before. "T-thank you…" He whispered lowly, his body relaxing.

"Ivan, what happened?" Freya asked him.

"Roman attacked me," Ivan answered, his voice hoarse and weak, "H-he said that he d-didn't want me in the way…" Ivan winced when he shifted slightly and he regretted it majorly. Roman had been absolutely brutal in his attack. Roman had snuck up on Ivan and caught him off guard. When Ivan began attacking back, Roman played dirty by using one of the Unforgivable Curses on him: the Crucio curse. What had been worse was that Roman would heal some of his wounds but then inflict even more damage than before. It was only when Roman was satisfied with how much damage he had inflicted on Ivan that he left. Roman had left Ivan there to die, stealing the key Ivan had managed to find. Ivan had tried to reach for his wand but had failed and had accidentally pushed it away and he didn't have the strength to reach any further for his wand.

Albus frowned, he couldn't understand why Roman had attacked Ivan as he didn't see the logic behind it.

Freya was about to say something but then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. Freya stood up and turned around just in time to see Roman walk into the clearing and he had a grin on his face that put her on edge, "Albus, take Ivan and go," Freya ordered, her grip on her wand tightening.

"Did you like my little present?" Roman asked, staring at Albus with a smug expression. There was blood on his clothing and on his face, only adding to how deranged he looked.

Albus stared at Roman, horror in his green eyes.

"Albus!" Freya exclaimed, gaining the Potter's attention, "Take Ivan and go." She said, keeping her eyes trained on Roman – who was staring at Albus intently. Roman hadn't even glanced in her direction and she had a feeling it was due to the charm in her pendant working.

Looking up at her, Albus frowned, "But what about you?" He asked, feeling uncertain. He knew that Ivan needed help otherwise he wouldn't make it but he didn't want to leave Freya alone with Roman.

"I'll be fine. I am going to deal with him, once and for all," Freya said, glaring at Roman.

Gulping, Albus chose not to question Freya, fearing the answer. Slowly, Albus stood up and put his arm around Ivan, supporting him as they stood up. Ivan lets out a groan in pain but tried his best to assist Albus so he didn't have to do all the work. Albus threw Ivan's arm over his shoulder as he stood side by side with Ivan. Albus and Ivan began following the wisp, away from Freya and Roman.

Seeing his prey leave, Roman wiped out his wand, " **Confringo**!" A blast shot out of Roman's wand, aiming for Albus and Ivan.

" **Protego**." Freya stood in the way of his attack and had her wand aimed. An invisible shield covered Freya and protected Albus and Ivan at the same time. The spell bounced off Freya's shield and hit a nearby tree, knocking down the defenceless tree.

Roman glared at Freya, paying attention to her for the first time.

Albus took this chance and left with Ivan. The wisp guided the way and out of the clearing. Albus was very careful with Ivan, making sure not to further aggravate Ivan's wounds. Albus spared Freya one last glance before leaving, mentally assuring himself that Freya could handle himself.

"Get out of my way," Roman growled lowly, the grip on his wand tightening.

"You'll have to get through me first," Freya answered back with a blank expression. There was no way she was letting Roman get past her.

Roman grinned wickedly, "That could be arranged." He raised his wand and shouted, " **Avada Kedavra**!" A jet of green light shot out from his wand and was headed straight for Freya.

Freya dived out the way, not at all surprised. Roman had killed before and he was ready to do it again. Seeing the Killing Curse be used didn't faze her anymore, Lance had used it so many times that she didn't even blink when Roman had cast the spell. However, now that she saw Roman's intent to kill her, she would return the favour, " **Avada Kedavra**." Freya pointed her wand at Roman.

Roman eyes widened as he jumped out the way to avoid the attack. "You used one of the Unforgivable Curses?" He questioned with a frown. Has hadn't duelled with anyone who had the intention to cause him to harm before as it was always the other way around. No one dared to cause him harm before so this was new to him and he didn't like it. Roman didn't like to when his prey fought back.

Freya didn't answer him, she just attacked further with the intent to maim and kill.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Albus and Ivan had found the Triwizard Cup and had arrived back at the Hogwarts Entrance, the cup in Albus' hand. They both landed harshly as Albus wasn't able to support Ivan's weight a moment longer. They both dropped to the ground, Ivan groaning in pain as the fall had aggravated his wounds and it made him cough violently. Once Albus looked around and saw he was back on Hogwarts' grounds, he sighed in relief and relaxed onto the ground. He let go of the cup, not caring about it.

When the audience saw Albus and Ivan appear, both Durmstrang and Hogwarts cheered. But they were all confused, who had won?

"Albus!" Harry shouted as he ran over to his son with Vladimir right on his tail. Harry felt his heart come out of his chest when he saw Albus land on the floor, memories flooding back to him about when Harry had brought Cedric's dead body back. However, on closer inspection, Harry saw that Albus and Ivan were breathing and it made him relax.

Vladimir kneeled down next to Ivan and saw the blood leaking from the wound, "We need a medic!" Vladimir yelled out, looking around in mild panic. He felt a sense of panic because Roman wasn't there and he knew that Roman's father wasn't going to be happy, but be also knew that Ivan's father was going to be seething.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Ivan and Vladimir, very concerned when she saw the wounds.

Harry looked at Albus, "What happened, Al?" He asked, heavily concerned about his son and what he had to endure for the last challenge. Lance had not shared what the last trail entailed as he said he wanted it to be a surprise and it had made Harry anxious the entire time.

Albus turned his head and saw Ivan getting the attention he needed. Ivan was now being carried away by Madame Pomfrey to the Infirmary. "Roman, he attacked Ivan and tried to attack me," Albus explained in a rush.

Harry frowned, "One of yours?" He asked, looking at Vladimir now with a glare. He was not pleased to hear that one of their students had tried to harm his child.

Vladimir didn't meet Harry's eyes, "It is a competition, what do you expect?" He asked in a huff, walking away from Harry and Albus without a second glance backwards. He went back and stood with his other students waiting for Roman to come back.

Clenching his jaw, Harry said nothing more as he stood up, gently pulling Albus up with him. "We'll get you checked out," He said gently, examining Albus for any visible wounds but he only saw a few scrapes it made him sigh in relief. Guiding Albus over to the stands so he could heal his wounds, Harry passed Lance.

"But Mr Potter, we aren't supposed to show any favour," Lance questioned looking genuinely confused.

Harry glared at him, having enough of Lance at this point. "He is my son," Harry growled lowly, his magic bubbling violently under his skin. The frustration of knowing Lance was up to some was seriously contributing to his anger.

Wisely, Lance chose not to say anything and just stared at the entrance as if he was waiting for something.

Wordlessly, Harry brought Albus to a secluded area away from prying eyes. "I'll go get a healer," He said, hugging his son tightly before leaving quickly.

Now alone, Albus leaned against the wall and his thoughts trailed to Freya. He wondered how he was doing against Roman. He did regret leaving her, but he had no choice. However, Albus didn't get to think long as he was soon interrupted.

"Albus! Are you okay?" James asked, rushing over to his brother.

Albus nodded his head, "I'm fine. Freya protected me." He answered nonchalantly. At that moment he had forgotten how people wouldn't even remember Freya because of everything that was going on.

James froze where he was as he stared at Albus in shock, "You remember her?" He questioned, his voice weak.

"She also told me everything," Albus answered, feeling a little shocked that his brother was acting like this. In all the time Albus had known James, he had never seen James react so strongly. James looked like he had been punched in the jut.

"Is she okay?" James asked suddenly, feeling his anxiety levels skyrocket.

Albus glanced back at the front where he and Ivan had been transported back. "I don't know. She was fighting Roman the last I saw her." He admitted lowly, the guilt consuming him. Albus has left Freya with a dangerous Wizard, one that had killed before.

James tensed further before relaxing, "She'll be fine," He said, a small grin spreading on his face.

"How do you know that?" Albus demanded, looking sceptical.

"Freya is strong. She won't be taken down so easily," James answered back confidently. He knew that Freya could do anything that she set her mind too. She was far stronger than he could ever be and he had accepted that.

Albus frowned and then nodded his head.

"But, how did she tell you?" James asked looking curious. The only reason Freya had been able to tell him everything was because they had started the process of binding souls and had used very old and ancient magic. James knew that if Freya tried to tell anyone else then she would be in a lot of pain and that did worry him.

Albus leaned back, "We found these crystals that negated the mark on her neck, but I can't remember the name of them." Albus answered, trying to think what Freya had called them but he was coming up blank.

James' eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Freya had managed to find the Celestial Crystals that Lydia had mentioned in her diary. James had wanted to say something but then he remembered the Unbreakable Vow he made with Freya, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this otherwise risk his own life.

Before Albus or James could say anything else, Lance got their attention. Turning to look at him, they saw him clapping, gaining everyone's attention. James saw that his dad was standing by Lance albeit looking very unhappy.

"Thank you for your patience. But before we decide the winner, we have decided to wait until the next person appears. If Roman appears then Durmstrang is the winner, but if Hogwarts' Shield appears then Hogwarts will be the winners. If neither arrive by the next hour then we decide from there," Lance announced with a fake smile on his face.

Murmurs erupted from the crowd, some not happy with the result. Vladimir and some students from Beauxbatons were not happy and were verbally expressing their dislike for this decision. However, Lance and Harry appeared to ignore all this. Harry and Lance appeared to be in a conversation, but Harry seemed impatient while Lance seemed quite happy.

James looked at the entrance, hoping that Freya would appear soon.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Roman let out a battle cry as he charged at Freya once more. They had been duelling for the past twenty minutes and neither one of them were willing to give in. Roman was a good dueller, very aggressive and he never let his opponent rest, whereas Freya was just as strong and more agile them him. Roman had been throwing the Killing curse around very frequently but he had never made contact with Freya as she always managed to jump out of the way and respond to his attack with a furious offensive spell. However, even Freya had to admit that she was feeling tired. She had used quite a bit of magic and the burn on the back of her neck was hurting again. This last trial was beginning to push her but she couldn't stop now.

Roman tackled Freya, having been disarmed a few minutes prior and he decided a physical attack would work best. Due to her tiredness, Freya had reacted a moment too late and Roman had managed to tackle her to the ground. Now, Freya lay underneath Roman, his body pinning her to the ground. Grinning madly, Roman spoke. "You're going to regret going against me." Without another thought, Roman raised his hands, ready to strangle Freya just like he had done to Alicia. He had wanted to do this to Albus but he had got away.

Glaring at Roman. Freya reached into her Dragon Hide boots and pulled out one of her throwing knives. With no hesitation, Freya stabbed Roman in the side, exactly where Roman had sliced Ivan and left him for dead.

Roman let out a low gasp of pain as his eyes widened. Slowly, Roman looked down and saw a knife sticking out his side as blood poured from the wound. Roman looked back at Freya, feeling anger consume him at the nerve she had. However, when he turned back to face her, he felt a wand point at his chest.

" **Depulso**!" Freya exclaimed as the spell sent Roman flying away from Freya with a lot of force. Now that he was off her, Freya jumped to her feet and watched Roman carefully, her grip on her wand tightening. Freya couldn't help but feel angry at herself, she had allowed Roman to get that close to her, something that wasn't going to happen again.

Roman landed on his back a few metres away from Freya. He slowly got up, his side burning in pain. He glared at Freya, "You bitch." He growled lowly, the anger he felt for her consuming him.

"Thank you," Freya smirked before her eyes noticed something. Freya looked at Roman's clenched fist and noticed a gold chain hanging limply that looked very familiar. Freya reached around her neck and found that her pendant was missing. For a moment, Freya felt a sense of panic at the fact Roman had managed to rip the pendant off her being. It just showed how close Roman had got to strangling her and Freya did not like that.

"Oh look, I took your jewellery," Roman said mockingly. He held the jewellery close to him and waved it about as if he was trying to goad her.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Good, it was annoying anyway," Now that she had processed what happened, she found that she didn't care anymore. That piece of jewellery had been a nuisance to her and had interfered so much in her life. Freya was glad to not have the gold on her anymore.

Roman frowned, not expecting this reaction.

With him distracted, Freya quickly pointed her wand. " **Incarcerous** ," Rope shot out of Freya's wand and wrapped itself around Roman. Roman yelled in protest, but Freya twisted her wrist and tightened the rope around him, binding him even tighter.

Roman quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground. He struggled in his binds but he found that it was just making the rope wrap around him tighter. Roman stopped struggling and glared at Freya with hate and rage in his eyes, "Let me go, you bitch! You'll regret this!" He yelled at her, his face turning red in rage.

"The only thing I regret is not killing you sooner," Freya said pointing her wand at Roman with a blank expression. Freya regretted not going after Roman after the third trial when he had killed Alicia. She could have easily snuck into the Hufflepuff common room and ended it all but she had made the decision not to interfere. Freya could have even sent Rebecca after him – she knew how much Rebecca hated Roman so Freya knew she wouldn't have minded that task.

Instantly, Roman stopped dead in his place, "You're going to kill me?" He questioned, fear dancing his eyes.

"That's the plan," Freya said bluntly.

"You can't kill me!" Roman protested loudly, "My father will have your head!" He grinned as if he had won the battle. It appeared as though he didn't understand his position at the moment and thought he could gain the upper hand.

Freya arched a brow at him. "Quite frankly, I don't give a shit who your father is. You try and kill me and I will kill you," She hissed lowly, her stormy grey eyes glaring at him. He had been an annoyance to her and the other Guardians. Others had expressed their dislike for the Durmstrang boy and Freya was inclined to agree with them.

Roman's eyes widened.

" **Accio wand**." Freya pointed her wand near Roman. Roman's wand shot up from the ground and was propelled into Freya's open hand. Now that his wand was in her hand, Freya brought her other hand to Roman's wand and snapped it in half. Freya then threw the broken wand at Roman with a void expression even though she felt smug. Snapping his wand in front of him had brought her a sense of satisfaction and it made her ego purr.

"No!" Roman cried out as he began to struggle once more. He looked at his wand in horror and anguish.

Satisfied with his reaction, Freya pointed her wand at him. " **Avada Kedavra**." A green jet of light shot out from Freya's wand as it hit Roman in the chest. Freya watched as Roman's head fell limp to the ground and as all movement stopped. Freya watched him for a few moments before walking closer to him. Freya walked over to his outstretched hand, the one that held her pendant. She grabbed it from his limp hand and pocketed it. While she was at it, she also grabbed her knife that she had stabbed him with and placed it back into her boot. It had a no-stick charm on the metal so there was no blood whatsoever.

Standing back up, Freya pointed her wand at a nearby tree. " **Diffindo**." The tree which she pointed at was cut into pieces, falling to the ground with a loud crash. Happy, Freya put her wand away. When her father was teaching her to use the Unforgivable Curses, he had advised her to get rid of any evidence. Rupert had instructed her to conceal what she had done by using another spell so if her wand was ever checked, they would never know that she had used the Unforgivable Curses. For a more effective result, it would be better to use a duelling spell to make it more believable.

Freya began walking in the direction that Albus and Ivan went off too.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Freya found that there was another two Portkeys, one for her and the other for Roman. Freya arrived back on the ground of Hogwarts and found that everyone was looking at her. Freya landed on her feet, feeling a little dizzy from using the Portkey but she just felt a sense of relief to be back in Hogwarts. The moment she landed on the ground, everyone around her began to cheer – the people of Hogwarts shouting in happiness that they had won the Triwizard Tournament.

"And Hogwarts are the winners!" Harry announced with a small smile.

Vladimir glared and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Most students from Durmstrang were not happy, all following in the actions of their Headmaster. Renée clapped slowly, smirking in the direction of Vladimir, smug that they had not won. McGonagall was smiling, proud that her students had won the tournament and were glad it was all over.

Cordelia, Ryan and Rebecca ran over to her, "You won!" Cordelia cheered, throwing her arms around Freya and hugged her.

Freya tensed slightly, but she found the hug wasn't as bad as it used to be.

Realising what she had done, Cordelia pulled herself off Freya, her cheeks flushed red, "I-I am so sorry!" She cried out in horror. Cordelia couldn't believe what she had just done. She knew how much Freya despised being touched by people.

"I'm glad your back," Ryan said, smiling at Freya in relief. He had been worried when he didn't see Freya come back with Albus.

"Thank you so much, you really did protect Albus," Rebecca said with admiration in her eyes.

Freya nodded her head and smirked, "Well don't ever ask me to do it again." She said with humour in her tone. Freya felt happy that it was all over and she could go back to having some peace. All Freya wanted at that moment was to lay down and sleep for a week.

Cordelia, Rebecca and Ryan all stared at her in shock, did she just crack a joke?

Freya looked around and spotted James, he was in the Gryffindor crowd and was celebrating Albus' win. Fred had thrown Albus up and people were carrying him, throwing him up in the air. James turned around and smiled at Freya with a huge smile. Freya nearly smiled back but she held herself back and just nodded her head at him. Turning back to the other Guardians, Freya reached into her pocket and took out a handful of Celestial Crystals, "Take these," Freya said, handing one each to them and dumped the rest with Cordelia. She knew she needed to act fast as she saw Lance start to walk over to them.

Rebecca looked at the crystals in awe, "What are these?" She asked, looking at Freya with wide and curious eyes. She had never seen anything like these before.

"They're Celestial Crystals. Research it and hand it out to other Guardians who you trust," Freya instructed quickly before motioning them to hide their crystals.

Cordelia, Ryan and Rebecca did as she asked without question. They all made a mental note to do as Freya suggested.

Just then, Lance appeared beside them. "Leave," Lance said, looking at Cordelia, Rebecca and Ryan as he said this. His jaw was clenched and he appeared irritated. He usually wasn't this blunt when in public as he wanted to keep up appearances, but that was different today.

Without another word, Ryan, Cordelia and Rebecca left, their gaze trained on the ground.

"First, I would like to congratulate you on winning the Triwizard Tournament and protecting Albus Potter," Lance said now they were alone, his hands behind his back.

Freya nodded her head, "Thank you,"

Lance continued to speak, his face void of any emotion. "You have always been loyal to me and my best Guardian."

Freya nodded her head again, not knowing where he was going with this.

"And that's why it pains me to ask," Lance said closing his eyes for a moment as though he was in actual pain. But then he opened them again, his blue eyes piercing. "Where is your pendant?"

Freya's eyes widened. Her pendant had been ripped off by Roman in their duel and she hadn't put it back on. Lance would have received a signal that Freya took off her pendant the moment Roman tore it off her neck. It was still in her pocket but she had forgotten to put it back on with everything that had happened. "It was pulled off in a duel, sir," Freya answered him honestly.

Lance's lips thinned, "And your relations with James Potter?" He asked, a sneer in his tone.

Freya's heart nearly stopped. It felt like all the blood in her body had turned to ice. There was no way that he had figured out what she was doing with James as they had been extremely careful. There was no way for him to suspect her of anything.

Lance stared at her, his fists turning white with how hard he was clenching them. "Freya Williams, you're under arrest for breaking the rules of being a Guardian." Lance waved his wand and a pair of magic draining cuffs appeared in his hand. Lance stepped behind Freya and put the cuffs on her, intending to take her away to a place with no prying eyes.

Freya bit the inside of her mouth as she felt the cuffs stop her magic. Freya found it very tempting to reach into her boot and stab Lance there and then but she resisted. Instead, Freya looked around and spotted James.

James turned around just in time to see what was going on. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the cuffs go on Freya. He looked her in the eyes, worry evident as he didn't know what was going on but he knew it wasn't good because of how angry Lance looked.

Freya stared at James and knew it was now or never. If she didn't do something, then Lance would take her away and she would be killed and then replaced. Summoning her courage, she and mouthed to James, _'I give you permission.'_

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you guys thought!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

 **Disclaimer:** **I do own the OCs and the Guardian Program and the other things that being a Guardian entails.**

 **Summary** **: After the Second Wizarding War, a Guardian was given to each child of the main families that helped in the war. They were all tasked with a simple job, protect their allocated person with their life. Somehow, Freya screwed it up in the biggest way. She fell in love.**

 **Thank you to all that left a review in the last chapter! I know I left you guys on a cliff-hanger (the evil side of me couldn't help it) but here is the next instalment.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HARRY POTTER**

James knew that something wasn't right about halfway through the last trial. He didn't know what it was, but James had suddenly felt anxious and he didn't know the reason behind it. Fred had been talking to him while also taking in bets with how well Albus would fair in the last challenge. Fred had been taking in bets ever since the first trial and he had made a fortune on the people betting that Albus wouldn't make it very far. James had bet that Albus would win the tournament because he trusted his brother and because he knew that Freya would also look after Albus.

As time went on and the more bored he became, James, found himself watching people. He had watched Isaak from Beauxbatons – who still looked terrible. Ever since Alicia had been killed, Isaak had been a wreck and had nearly attacked a few Durmstrang students, claiming they were protecting Roman and Ivan. James then began watching the students from Durmstrang and found that some of them looked nervous, as if they were waiting for something. James quickly grew bored with them and then focused his attention on Lance. Lance had been jittery the entire time – tense and rigid. It seemed that Lance was angry, his eyes were constantly narrowed at the place Freya and the other Champions and Shield had disappeared many hours ago. Lance's hand was near his wand the entire time as if he was ready to strike at a moment's notice. However, James' anxiety truly came to a head when Lance looked directly at him and glared at James with hatred in his icy blue eyes.

' _He couldn't possibly know anything_.' James mentally assured himself. No one knew about him and Freya, only Katrina. But Freya had been adamant that they could trust Katrina and James did. James trusted that Freya knew what she was doing. James had wanted to tell Fred about Freya but he knew he couldn't – the Unbreakable Vow prevented that. James usually told Fred everything, like who he fancied and who he would like to shag. But, James had to lie to Fred about who he fancied so Fred didn't become suspicious and question him and James hated lying to him. James had stuck to the Vow and that's why he knew that Lance couldn't know about his and Freya's secret. But that didn't stop the bubble of nerves taking root in his chest as Lance glared and sneered at him.

James' Occlumency shields were up in an instant as he didn't trust the look in Lance's eyes. Moments later, James felt a pressure in his head and it felt like something was trying to force its way into James' mind. Gritting his teeth, James focused on pushing back the force, remembering the things he had read up about Occlumency. James had been practising his Occlumency every night and every morning, never missing an opportunity to improve. At that moment, he was glad he had kept up building his mental shields because he soon felt the pressure disappear as though it had never been there.

Looking up, James saw that Lance was now speaking with McGonagall, and Lance didn't look pleased, but neither did McGonagall.

Sighing in relief, James relaxed and made a mental note to himself not to catch Lance's attention as he didn't want a repeat of that. James' mental shields were still relatively new and if Lance had pushed it further, he wouldn't have lasted long.

Another hour had passed and there were still loads of people gathered at the entrance of Hogwarts. Albus and Ivan had already appeared with the Cup in hand. Everyone, including James and Fred, had gone wild with excitement. James had been relieved to see his brother alive but when James hadn't seen Freya, he felt his anxiety come back at full force. Why wasn't she with Albus? It was another thirty minutes before Freya appeared and that's when James felt like he could fully breathe again. Just seeing Freya alive had made him feel ten times better than what he did before. James was concerned about the injuries she seemed to have on her, but she was alive and that's all that mattered to James. It was at that point that everyone went absolutely crazy when Hogwarts had been announced the winners and James was proud to say he was part of that crowd.

However, it was when Lance walked over to Freya that James started to panic. James had his eyes trained on their interaction, looking for any signs that Freya was uncomfortable. James' attention was stolen by Albus and then by Fred, asking him something that James couldn't fully remember but he quickly answered them so he could turn around and watch Freya and Lance again. James turned around just in time to see what was going on. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Lance standing behind Freya and she was wearing magic draining cuffs on her wrists. He looked Freya in the eyes, feeling like his heart was going to jump out of his chest as he didn't know what was going on. One thing James did know was that it couldn't be good with how angry Lance looked.

James caught Freya's eye, hoping that she was okay. As they stared at one another, Freya began to mouth to him. ' _You have my permission_.'

Frowning, James was confused. What had she said? James watched Freya for a moment and she repeated it again and it was the second time that James got the message. His eyes widened as he nodded his head frantically at Freya, telling her that he understood the message. Immediately, James began looking around for his father and soon found him near Albus. The crowd of people were carrying in Albus to celebrate his victory and Harry was about to follow behind. Quickly, James ran over to his dad, desperation seeping into his bones. He needed to tell his dad the truth so he could save Freya.

"Dad!" James called over the crowd, hoping to get his attention.

Harry turned around and grinned, "James! Come celebrate with us. I am going to message your mother so she can come to celebrate too!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face. His son had won the Cup and he couldn't be more proud of him.

James shook his head, "No dad, we don't have time for that!" James rushed out, the panic in his chest rising. James looked back and saw Freya and Lance having a heated debate, only spurring him on. But he knew he needed to organise his words carefully and say the most important facts otherwise it would take too long.

Harry frowned and looked at his oldest child, "James, are you okay?" Harry hadn't seen James act like this before and it worried him. James could be grumpy, mischievous and loud but he had never been so desperate or scared before. Even before his first Quidditch match, James had never been nervous.

"Dad, I know about the Guardian Program," James said seriously, looking at his dad pleading eyes. He hoped that his dad would hear him out.

Harry froze where he was in disbelief, James had got his full attention.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Lance was stood behind Freya as he tightened the cuffs around her wrists. When they were secure, he grabbed Freya's wrist and brought her closer to him, the grip on her wrists so tight that she could feel the circulation being blocked off. Freya tried to wiggle her wrists to see how much room Lance had left her with and she found there was absolutely no room to move around. Freya could feel her magic slowly making its way to the cuffs as her energy began to drain from her body. Her magic was resisting the cuffs, but it wouldn't take long before all the magic left her completely.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" Lance hissed in her ear, anger evident in his voice. His voice shook slightly with the rage that he was having to conceal due to being around people and he still had an image to maintain.

Freya was silent for a moment, debating whether she should say something or not. There was a part of her that was still wanting to obey Lance, but the other part of her wanted to stab Lance with the knife she had in her boots. There was no longer the Guardian Mark to worry about if she did kill him, but Freya was aware of the other Guardians and their families that would suffer if she did kill Lance and she couldn't do it.

"You will regret betraying me," Lance snarled in her ear.

Ignoring the spit on the side of her face, Freya asked, "How did you find out?" Her voice was calm and steady, hiding the nerves under the mask she had perfected over the years. She refused to let Lance see her rattled in any way and she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Lance went silent for a moment, stunned with how calm Freya was being. Usually, when he caught a Guardian and threated them, they crumbled and they would beg him to spare them, but Freya was different. Lance didn't like Freya's reaction and it only fuelled his anger further. He didn't like how Freya didn't seem afraid to his threats and he was determined to make her beg for mercy. "You don't get to ask questions. Now be quiet." Lance said sharply, his grip on her wrist tightening.

Freya went silent, but not because Lance wanted her to. Freya began to think about how Lance could have found out about her and James. They had been careful and made sure that no one saw them together romantically. Freya had even killed Castiel to protect their secret and then they had been extra careful. The only person who knew about Freya and James' relationship was Katrina. A horrible sensation of dread filled her chest when realised how Lance found out the truth. Katrina had told Lance. Katrina had told Lance about her and James and now Katrina was dead. Freya felt betrayed and angry. Freya had protected, supported and looked out for Katrina and this was how she had repaid Freya. However, Freya needed to find out the truth to be sure – a small part of her hoping it wasn't the case.

"Katrina told you, didn't she?" Freya asked in a controlled manner even though she felt her anger rising. She was very close to losing her composure completely and Freya had to take in a few deep breathes to calm down.

Lance glared at her, "I said shut up."

Freya grit her teeth, "Did she tell you or not?" She demanded harshly, feeing her composure slipping.

For a moment, Lance's grip on Freya's wrist slackened in shock. No one had spoken to him like that before and he didn't like it. Feeling his grip slacken, Freya took her chance, she stamped her foot down on Lance's foot and he let out in a yelp in pain. Freya then jumped away from him, turning around to face him and glared at his defiance. Lance stared at Freya in shock, not believing what happened. It had happened so quickly that he had barely blinked and then Freya was free from his grip and was glaring at him, something he wasn't used to.

"Get back here, now," Lance ordered with a snarl in his voice.

"No," Freya answered back immediately. There was no way she was going with Lance anywhere. She knew that the moment she was alone with him, he would kill her and that would be the end. The only thing that was keeping her alive was the fact they were in public and Lance had an image to uphold.

Lance gritted his teeth, frustrated that he could feel his control on Freya slipping. Feeling desperate, Lance took out his wand, ready to activate the Guardian Mark if he had to. "Freya Williams, if you don't listen to me-"

"Then you'll what? Use the Guardian Mark on me?" Freya hissed loudly as she cut him off completely, "I think you'll find that I don't have one anymore," She said with a smirk growing on her face. Freya knew what this would to do Lance as it would kill him to know that he couldn't control her anymore.

Lance nearly dropped his wand when he heard what she said. "…What?" He asked lowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't control me," Freya said, her smirk growing bigger. She knew that she was pushing Lance to his limits and she didn't know what he was going to do, but she couldn't help herself. She had been dreaming of this moment for ages. "You can thank my sister for that, she's the one who found out how to bypass the Guardian Mark," Now, Freya was just rubbing salt into the wounds bringing up her sister because she knew how much he detested Lydia.

Lance looked ready to kill Freya at that point. His face was flushed a deep red colour and his knuckles were white with how hard he was clenching his fist and wand. His breathing was erratic, his chest huffing and puffing as he struggled to get in the necessary air he needed. The mention of Lydia had sent him over the edge, his first failure and betrayal and it still stung even years later. Forgetting that he was in public, Lance raised his wand, his eyes wide and feral as he intended to get rid of Freya once and for all, " **Avada** -"

"Is there a problem here?" A third voice interjected.

Both Freya and Lance turned their heads and spotted Harry, standing near them with James by his side. Harry was staring at Lance with a blank expression and his arms were folded over his chest and his stance was tense.

Immediately, Lance lowered his wand and smiled at Harry, all anger vanishing in an instant. "Of course there isn't an issue, I was just congratulating her," He said, hiding his wand back in his pocket as though he hadn't just tried to cast the Killing Curse in front of everyone.

James glared at Lance and glanced at Freya. He noticed the cuffs around her wrists and he felt his anger rising. How dare Lance even touch Freya? The thought made James want to cast the blasting curse on him. Freya returned his glance and nodded her head, silently telling him that she was okay even if the cuffs were very uncomfortable on her wrist.

Harry glanced at Freya, "Then why she is wearing magic draining cuffs, a _minor_." Harry said, stressing the word minor. In the Ministry, when arresting people, it wasn't allowed to use magic draining cuffs on minors because it could cause damage to their magical cores. The only time they were allowed to be used was when the child was dangerous and had to be restrained and even then it was a last resort.

Lance glanced at Freya and smiled sweetly at Harry, "I am afraid she has committed a crime, I need to take her in and question her," He answered easily, waving his hand dismissively.

"But I thought you were congratulating her?" James asked, looking at Lance with an expecting look. James knew that he wasn't the only one to notice that Lance had changed his tune in a matter of seconds, but it didn't make sense and it only made him look suspicious.

Harry arched a brow, waiting for Lance to answer.

For a moment, Lance seemed to hesitate, struggling to form his next answer. This made Freya and James smirk, looking at one another smugly that Lance was squirming under the pressure.

Wanting to put him under more pressure, Freya felt the need to contribute to the discussion. "And what am I being accused of exactly?" Freya asked Lance, arching a brow at him.

Lance glared at her, gritting his teeth at her cheek.

"Yes, what is her crime?" Harry questioned, going along with Freya. Harry needed to get Freya away from Lance as soon as possible. With her safely out of Lance's reach, he could question Freya and finally catch Lance.

Lance waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing for you to worry about, it is my department and I will make sure that she will be punished accordingly," Lance said in a relaxed manner as though it wasn't very serious, downplaying the whole situation.

Harry glanced at Freya and then back at Lance, "If she has committed a crime, I would like to know. I am the Head Auror. If a minor has committed a crime, I need to know why." He answered back, authority and power in his tone. He had used his position in the Ministry to one-up Lance. Harry usually didn't like pulling rank, but he had no choice and he only ever did it when the occasions called for it.

"I can deal with it, but thank you," Lance said with a tight smile. Lance stretched his arm out and was about to reach out and take Freya away so he could deal with her accordingly.

Seeing this, Freya felt herself panic. If she went with Lance, she would certainly die and would never be seen again. "I want to go with Mr Potter. I'll speak to him about my crime," She said quickly, moving away from Lance so she was out of reach. She moved away from Lance and went to stand by Harry and James, feeling safer.

Lance stilled and stared at Freya, his icy blue eyes darkening when he realised that Freya was moving out his reach. He couldn't control Freya anymore and he knew that if Freya went with Harry then it wouldn't end kindly for him as there was a possibility that Freya would spill everything she knew about the Guardian Program.

"You are in my department, I need to deal with you," Lance said forcefully, his hand inching for his wand.

Seeing this, Harry went to reach for his wand at the same time, ready in case a fight happened.

James and Freya spared a glance at one another. They didn't think it would come to this. James had assumed that if his dad had asked to take Freya away, Lance would have had to agree but that wasn't the case. Lance was fighting back and he wasn't backing down. Freya knew that she needed to do something and quickly otherwise it could go south. She knew that Lance admired Harry but she didn't know how far that would protect him.

"I killed Roman," Freya said suddenly.

Both Harry and Lance stilled, both of them just inches away from reaching their wands. Harry looked down at Freya, "Excuse me?"

Freya bit her lip. "I kill Roman using the Killing Curse." Killing a contestant in the Triwizard Tournament wouldn't mean much because it was expected for people to die during the competition. However, to admit to using one of the Unforgivable Curses was illegal and Freya knew that it would get Harry's attention to the point where he would have to intervene and Freya knew that Lance knew this. Freya had also confessed to the crime in front of Harry and now he had a duty to arrest her, officially overstepping Lance's authority.

James stared at Freya with wide eyes. James wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly but then she saw the conviction in her stormy grey eyes and then he had no doubt. For a moment, James was shocked but then he mentally shook her head. He knew that Freya wouldn't have killed Roman unless she had a good reason too.

Harry sighed deeply, "Then I am placing you officially under arrest." Harry said, walking closer to Freya and taking hold of her arm.

"Wait!" Lance called out, his blue eyes wide in panic. He knew that he had no authority now and he could feel his control slipping away very quickly.

Freya smirked at Lance, "Goodbye." She said before Harry guided her towards Hogwarts so they could take the Floo Network to the Ministry. Freya knew that now she was with Harry, she would be safe away from him.

James followed close behind his dad and Freya, turning his head, James smirked at Lance before turning his head around.

Lance watched them leave, fury and rage in his icy blue eyes.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Ryan, Cordelia and Rebecca had watched the whole thing unfold and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. After Lance had dismissed them, they had stood far away from Freya and Lance but they had watched the entire thing very closely. Cordelia and Rebecca had been concerned that something was going on and they wanted to know. Ryan was a bit more skittish about being near Lance longer than he needed to be but he too was curious of what was happening. Neither one of them had ever seen Lance so angry at Freya – she had always been his favourite so were they concerned with what was going on.

"Oh my god…" Rebecca watched as Freya was led away by Harry and James. They could also all see how angry Lance looked and Rebecca couldn't help but feel afraid, Lance's rage putting her on edge. She silently prayed that he didn't come over to them and take his anger out on them.

Ryan watched Freya with wide eyes as she was taken away. As Freya walked away, she turned her head and looked directly at Ryan. Freya then smirked at him before she turned her head back around. When Freya did that, Ryan couldn't help but gasp. Had Freya been silently communicating to him what he thought she was?

"He looks pissed," Cordelia commented, watching Lance very closely – who had now stormed off in a rage.

Rebecca nodded in her head in agreement, "I wonder what set him off," She said with a frown. There was a lot of things that could have made Lance angry, but the biggest thing to set him off was when a Guardian didn't do what they were told or they exhibited free will.

Ryan said nothing and just looked at the ground, still feeling confused.

Cordelia reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal that Freya had handed her. "I wonder what these are though," She said, inspecting it very closely. It was a very pretty crystal but she had no idea what it did, but she knew it had to be important for Freya to hand her a load of them.

Following Cordelia's lead, Rebecca took out her crystal as she inspected it. "She said to pass these on to the other Guardians too, the ones we trusted," Rebecca said, playing with the crystal in her hand. It was smooth to the touch and felt cool.

"She called them Celestial Crystals," Ryan said, taking his crystal out too.

Frowning, Cordelia looked around the area and saw that all the students had disappeared. Most going to celebrate Albus' victory or to get on with their day. "Ceely!" Cordelia called out, tightening the grip on her crystal.

Ryan looked at her, "What are you doing?!" He yelled at her. He didn't understand why she was shouting a name – one that he hadn't heard before.

"It's Freya's House Elf in Hogwarts. Maybe she would know," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes. Much like Freya, Cordelia had asked a House Elf to look after Fred's meals. That boy ate a lot too, so his food needed to be guarded in case someone tried to slip something in. It would be very easy to do, Fred wouldn't even notice it either as he practically inhaled his food. Freya had given her the idea about using a House Elf and Cordelia found it was the best idea ever.

Looking thoughtful, Ryan silently nodded his head.

Ceely appeared within seconds. She stared at Cordelia with wide and curious eyes, "Yes?" She asked, in a high pitched voice. Ceely had met Cordelia before when Cordelia was asking for a trustworthy House Elf. Ceely had been really proud of herself that she could be useful to her Mistress' friend.

"Ceely, do you know what this is?" Rebecca asked, going along with Cordelia's idea. She held up the crystal so the House Elf could see what they were referring to. Hopefully, Ceely would know what the crystals were so they could do as Freya asked them to.

Looking at the crystal, Ceely's eyes widened. "It's a Celestial Crystal! Ceely hasn't seen one in years…" Ceely whispered lowly, looking at the crystal in awe. She nearly reached out to touch the crystal in Rebecca's hand but she held herself back.

"And what does it do?" Ryan asked, looking at Ceely with a curious expression. He had never seen Ceely before and he had no idea that Freya used a House Elf either. Ryan didn't use a House Elf to look after Scorpius' food as Ryan always checked the food himself before it reached his charge. However, now he wished he had used a House Elf as it would have made meal times a lot less stressful for him. Scorpius had a lot of admirers and girls liked to try and slip in love potions in his food, something which highly annoyed him.

Ceely bit her lip, reluctant to share the information. "Ceely doesn't know if she can say. Mistress isn't here," She said, looking around for Freya but was disappointed when she couldn't see her.

"Ceely," Cordelia said, stepping closer to the House Elf, "Freya is in trouble at the moment and we want to help her. But, to do so we need to know what these do." Cordelia was determined to help Freya in any way she could, she considered Freya her friend and she wouldn't let Freya down.

Ceely's wide eyes appeared to get bigger in horror, "Mistress is in trouble?" Ceely began to shake and a whimper left her lips.

Rebecca nodded her head, "Yes, and that's why we need your help. Now, can you tell us what these do?" She asked again more gently, hoping that Ceely would see where they were coming from. Rebecca wanted to help Freya, but they needed to know all the facts before they could do anything and make their next move.

Nodding her head frantically, Ceely answered. "Ceely knows. They negate all magic and they were very rare," Ceely said very fast, not stopping once as she didn't want any delays in helping her Mistress.

Ryan's eyes widened when he realised what that meant, "She found a way to get past the Guardian Mark." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always dreamed of finding a way past the Guardian Mark but hadn't researched much due to the fear he felt in case anyone caught him researching. He had heard rumours from older Guardians – ones that didn't last long – that there was a way around the Guardian Mark but no one acted on it due to fear. Everyone was too scared in case word got back to Lance.

Cordelia looked at him, "Huh?" She didn't understand why Ryan looked so shocked and she too felt confused about what it meant.

"That's why she gave us these crystals, so we can get rid of the mark," Rebecca said, excitement in her eyes. The thought of getting rid of the Guardian Mark thrilled her but it also made her feel anxious. It had been years since she had the Guardian Mark placed on her and that's all she had ever known, but it was an exhilarating thought.

Ryan looked at Ceely and nodded his head, "Thank you, Ceely," He said with a smile, feeling grateful. Now they knew what the crystals did, they could start to formulate what they were going to do next. Ryan began to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time – hope.

Nodding her head, Ceely snapped her fingers and she was gone as quick as she came.

"So, what's the next step?" Rebecca asked, looking very unsure. "How would this help Freya?" She asked, looking at both Cordelia and Ryan. She didn't understand how the Celestial Crystals could assist Freya with anything – it would help Rebecca because she would free of the Guardian Mark.

Ryan looked at the ground, uncertain.

"We need to trust that Freya knows what she is doing," Cordelia said with determination. Cordelia trusted that Freya knew what she was doing and she was ready to follow what Freya had said.

Looking at the Gryffindor, Ryan frowned, "Why do you want to help Freya so much?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He found it weird that Cordelia was so ready to listen to Freya without even questioning it.

Cordelia returned the glare with her own. "I consider Freya to be a friend. I could ask you the same thing, you were the first to ask her if she ratted on Katrina." She hissed lowly, feeling defensive. She didn't like the way Ryan was questioning her as though she had an alternative motive.

Rebecca frowned, silently agreeing with Cordelia. Ryan had been so quick to ask Freya if she had ratted out Katrina. Rebecca didn't know Freya as well as Katrina, but she knew that Freya would never betray Katrina. Rebecca was actually surprised that Ryan had even asked the question in the first place.

Falling silent, Ryan looked down at the ground. He wanted to answer back and defend himself but he couldn't without revealing his secrets. Ryan refused to meet Cordelia's glare because he knew he would crack and retaliate.

Sensing the tension, Rebecca watched both Cordelia and Ryan. "I want to help Freya because she helped me. She lied to Lance for me when she volunteered to guard Albus during the Triwizard Tournament. I was too slow to react." Rebecca answered honestly, wanting to come clean. Some trust issues were emerging and she wanted to show them that they could trust her. Rebecca felt as though they had come to an impasse that they wouldn't be able to get around without revealing some truths to show they could trust each other.

Cordelia looked at the Slytherin in surprise and awe, "She did?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded her head, smiling slightly. "I thought she was going to report me, but she decided against it. I have never been so thankful to anyone before," Rebecca admitted feeling slightly lighter now that she told other people. Rebecca had been holding onto that secret for a while and she had been feeling guilty but now she felt better.

Falling silent, Cordelia couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed. She had reported a few Guardians for shirking their responsibilities in the past, especially when she first became a Guardian because she wanted to prove herself. Cordelia had always assumed that Freya would have reported other people too but it seemed as though she was wrong. Slowly, Cordelia nodded her head, "And this is why we need to help her." If anything, Cordelia's admiration of Freya was increasing dramatically.

"But, I don't understand why she gave us these," Rebecca said with a sigh in her tone. She would love to help Freya, but she was still confused as to how this would help.

Ryan looked at the other two Guardians and took in a deep breath. "I think I have an idea about what she is doing. I had a vision and Freya was there to witness it." He said nervously, visibly gulping due to nerves. This had been a secret that he had kept to himself for ages and he had been very reluctant to share in case Lance found out.

"You're a True Seer?" Cordelia questioned with raised brows.

"What did you see?" Rebecca asked, looking at Ryan with wide and curious eyes. She had never met a True Seer before. Trelawney still taught at the school, but no one believed any of her prophecies as none of them seemed to come true.

Ryan thought back to the prophecy he had given. He couldn't remember it, but Freya had filled him in on the details and it had been playing on his mind for months. "A mighty foundation stands, but one person has the power to bring it crumbling down. This person has now a heart surrounded by ice, but a fire shall thaw that frozen heart. This girl must un-weave the web of lies that surrounds her and then the mighty foundation will fall. Only then will she be free."

They were all silent as they took in what Ryan as said. Cordelia's mind was racing, trying to think what the prophecy was referring to exactly. Rebecca's eyes lit up as she took in this information and her mind was running a hundred miles a minute.

"Well it's obvious that it's about Freya," Rebecca pointed out.

Cordelia nodded her head, "The foundation it talks about it obviously the Guardians Program too," Hearing the prophecy made Cordelia hopeful that it would all end.

Ryan looked at them and frowned, "Y-you believe me?" He asked, appearing surprised at their willingness to believe what he said. He thought that he would have been met with more resistance. Cordelia and Rebecca had never believed Trelawney when she had announced that some of her students would die and they would always make fun of Ryan for having to take Divination.

Snorting, Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Of course we do."

Rebecca nodded her and head and looked at Ryan, "Well, Freya believed you and I don't see why you would lie about something like this," When people would admit to being a True Seer, they weren't usually lying. Trelawney was an exception as she was disillusioned.

Looking at Rebecca and Cordelia, Ryan felt himself relax.

"Now, let's get rid of these marks and help Freya," Cordelia said with a fire in her eyes.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Lance stormed into his office and slammed the door behind him. Lance was seeing red and there was white noise in his ears as he processed everything. His breathing was shallow and his face was bright red. His fists were clenched and his eyes were dark with anger. Once he was alone, Lance let out a roar of rage, throwing stuff around the room as he let out an enraged scream. Lance threw everything off his desk: papers, quills and some Guardian's pendants. Lance walked over to the window and pulled down the curtains with his bare hands in a fit of rage. He then moved onto the bookcases, throwing them to the ground, not caring that the books and vials went flying on the ground.

Freya had betrayed him – his most loyal Guardian had betrayed him.

The very thought sent a fresh wave of anger through his body as he let out another scream in anger. Lance spotted a nearby mirror and threw himself at it, smashing his hand throw it, not noticing the stinging pain as the glass was embedded into his hand nor did he notice the blood. The pain he was feeling in his hand was nothing compared to the pain of the betrayal he had just suffered. Lance dropped to his knees as all the strength let him. He crumpled to the floor in anguish. Lance took a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. At that moment, he was thankful that everyone would be celebrating Albus winning the Triwizard Tournament otherwise someone would have heard him.

Lance's thoughts strayed to Freya and how she was now in custody of Harry Potter.

Lance's eyes widened as the fear took root in his chest. What if Freya said something to Harry about the Guardians? Freya had even admitted to him that she didn't have the Guardian Mark on her anymore – something which deeply angered and scared him. The Guardian Mark was meant to be full-proof, there wasn't supposed to be any loopholes. Lance had employed only the best Curse Breakers to make the Guardian Mark and then killed them after their work was done so no one would know too much about it.

But somehow, Freya had managed to pull it off, with the help of her sister, Lydia Williams.

Lance let out another roar in anger as he hurled his wand across the room. Even the thought of Lydia made Lance angry – he hated Lydia with a passion. Lance thought that he had cut out the poison after Lydia had been disposed of, but he was wrong. Lance didn't think that anyone else would betray him after Lydia. He had made sure to punish the Williams family after Lydia as an example to all the other families who even thought about betraying him.

He didn't under it. Why would people betray him? Lance treated his Guardians with mercy and he only tortured them if they disobeyed them. If they had just done as he wanted, then there would be no need for him to kill them. Lance had made all their families wealthy again, the families held power within the Ministry and he had saved them all from Azkaban. All Lance asked for in return was their child and complete loyalty. In a moment of weakness, Lance began to wonder if he had done something wrong. However, Lance quickly dismissed those thoughts. He had done nothing wrong, it was everyone else that was wrong.

But what if Freya told Harry?

Raw fear set into his very being and Lance felt scared. Everything that he worked for was going to crumble and he would lose everything. If Harry or even Kingsley discovered the truth behind the Guardians then he would be ruined. Lance had spent years carving his reputation and making people respect him. He had even managed to blackmail Alastor Moody to train him. There was no one better than him.

Slowly, Lance stood up, ignoring his bleeding hand. Lance knew what he needed to do.

Freya needed to go. Lance had to kill Freya to protect his secret, something he thought he would never have to do.


End file.
